Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: 7 months after Tulip's 1st adventure, Tulip suddenly finds herself drawn back into the Infinity Train and reuniting with Atticus and its real conductor, One-One on a mission to help an explosive loner and his best friend safeguard the legendary Pure Heart Valley with new passengers arriving daily for each adventure in the valley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is my very first chapter of my Infinity Train X Mao Mao crossover event: "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" What do you think? Now, I put in a few surprises in this story and one of them would even make the main antagonist even badder, to make him more like a threat not to be taken lightly and a comedic villain at the same time like Aku from "Samurai Jack". But I digress. The main cast for the series will be Ashley Johnson as Tulip, Ernie Hudson as Atticus, Jeremy Crutchley as Glad One, Owen Dennis as Sad One, Macintalk (which voiced Auto in Disney and Pixar's WALL-E) as the New Steward, Parker Simmons as Mao Mao, Griffith Kimmins as Badgerclops, Lika Leong as Adorabat. So, feel free to tell me what you think after you finish reading this. Oh, and a fair warning: this story's rating is bound to change to M at some point, nothing too violent or gory, I can assure you, though. :) Enjoy.**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Prologue: "An Urgent Emergency"**

It's been a few weeks since Tulip had settled in at Osh Kosh Game Design Camp 7 months after her adventure aboard the Infinity Train. Sure, there have been some challenges along the way since settling in, but they were nothing she couldn't handle. Everything seemed normal enough, until one day when Tulip was speaking with Mikayla via webcam on her own computer to go along with her own room...

"How are things going with you on your end, Mikayla?", Tulip asked.

"Eh, same old, same old.", Mikayla responded.

"Aw, come on, Mikayla. I can tell by the way you're smiling. You obviously did something different today.", Tulip responded.

"Well, I guess there was one thing we did, but you probably wouldn't be interested.", Mikayla responded.

"Oh, yeah? Try me.", Tulip responded.

"Well, have you ever heard about a role-playing game called 'Adventures of Pure Heart Valley?'", Mikayla responded.

"Get out. I didn't know you play this game, too.", Tulip spoke in elated excitement.

"Yeah, of course I do, what with the cute little sweetypies, and sky pirates, but I think my favorite character is the cat. I think he's named Mao Mao or something like that. Anyway, he's the main hero of this adventure with a badger with a cyber arm called Badgerclops as his best friend or something like that, and even a cute adorable bat, hence the name Adorabat.", Mikayla commented.

"Yeah, I know. He's my favorite kind of guy, too. I mean, why couldn't he with all those inspirational quotes like, 'a true hero always does what's right...'", Tulip began.

"'...Even when it crushes him inside'.", Mikayla finished.

"I know, right? Sometimes, I just wish I'd get a chance to actually meet him in person. And even his friends, too You know, if they were real.", Tulip responded.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd laugh at this just for the fun of it, but since you and I both play the same game, I can really agree with you on this one.", Mikayla assured.

"Really?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yep. I only wish that there was a new video game about it, though. That'd be another video game I could like.", Mikayla commented.

"Just as much as 'Good Guys poppin' Bad Guys'?", Tulip asked.

"You know it.", Mikayla responded.

"Yeah, that would be really cool, wouldn't it?", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. Well, gotta get some shut-eye. It's getting a bit late. Hope you have some fun at Game Design Camp, though.", Mikayla spoke.

"Hope you have a good night, too, Mikayla.", Tulip waved.

"Night.", Mikayla spoke.

"See you later.", Tulip spoke before ending the call and then thinking of an idea of her own.

"Hm. What if I make it a video game?", Tulip wondered just before Tulip's right hand began glowing a green symbol of the train Tulip boarded 7 Months ago, puzzling her.

"Huh? What's going on?", Tulip puzzled.

Then, just outside, Tulip looked outside to notice the same train she went on some time ago.

"The train? What's it doing here?", Tulip asked to herself before she decided to take it upon herself to investigate as she put on her green sweat jacket with elbow patches and boots before heading out the window and then eventually arriving at the train before the sign above the door tilted and read "Pure Heart Valley", surprising Tulip.

"What? Pure Heart Valley is real?", Tulip puzzled before the door opened with the Steward stepping out, much to her shock as she gasped before it spoke.

"Scanning Passenger.", the Steward spoke before scanning her in a green horizontal light, puzzling her, considering it attacked her last time, in a downwards and upwards motion, mostly at the symbol on Tulip's right hand before its eyes flashed as it beeped before it gave off an approving beep.

"Passenger Tulip Olsen identified. Conductor One-One wishes to see you.", the Steward spoke to Tulip.

"One-One? What's going on? Is he okay?", Tulip puzzled before the robot in question suddenly appeared out of the doorway and then stopped to see Tulip.

"I can assure you, I'm quite all right, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One assured, surprising her.

"One-One? What are you doing here?", Tulip asked with a grin as they hugged each other.

"Well, you see, I'm in a bit of a spot of trouble with a few passengers in the Pure Heart Valley car.", Glad One explained.

"What kind of trouble?", Tulip puzzled.

"_Big _trouble. The passengers causing that much trouble in the car are a group of pirates led by a snake in a robot suit with a monkey.", Sad One stated, making Tulip gasp upon realization of what he was talking about.

"Orangusnake.", Tulip spoke.

"Exactly.", Sad One agreed.

"How did you know his name?", Glad One puzzled.

"Because, I've played a game about Pure Heart Valley when I was little.", Tulip stated.

"Really? There's a video game about Pure Heart Valley? You're joking.", Glad One responded in surprise.

"Well, not exactly a video game, per sé. More like an actual RPG board game. It's still very fun, though.", Tulip assured.

"Oh. Well, that's all right.", Glad One assured.

"So, where's Atticus? How's he doing?", Tulip asked.

"Well, he's currently investigating the reason for the chaos going on around here aboard the ship of the sky pirates.", Glad One stated.

"There's a good chance he might not make it out alive, though.", Sad One added.

"And that's why you need me, isn't it?", Tulip guessed.

"Bingo! But you won't be carrying the burden alone, Ms. Tulip. For, I am currently rounding up key passengers like yourself for this very mission.", Glad One responded.

"Really? Who are they?", Tulip asked.

"I dunno, but some passengers may arrive sooner than others and they're all good in a misunderstood way, just like you.", Glad One responded.

"Well, it would be kinda nice to explore the real thing. All right, One-One. I'm in.", Tulip assured.

"Well, in that case, all abooooard!", Glad One shouted as a portal started glowing in the dark doorway before Tulip gasped upon apparent reentry inside the train.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "A New Adventure"**

Later, in the real Pure Heart Valley, Tulip groaned as she stirred awake and saw the clouds in the sky before sitting up.

"Huh? Clouds. And mountains? And even a forest nearby?", Tulip puzzled before One-One popped up from her backpack.

"Enjoy your nap, Ms. Tulip?", Glad One asked.

"One-One. You're here? But what about the train?", Tulip asked.

"Don't worry, Ms. Tulip. The Train is on emergency maintenance for this very mission.", Glad One assured.

"Huh. Well, that's good to hear.", Tulip grinned a bit before she heard groaning from someone apparently next to her before Tulip turned around and noticed someone with red hair, glasses, dark green eyes, a lab coat, a bright t-shirt with a crescent moon on it, and a crescent moon hairpiece.

"Uh, One-One, who's that?", Tulip asked.

"That, Tulip, is Mary Test. A scientist from the Test family like her twin sister Susan who performs all sorts of cool, wacky experiments with her, mostly on their younger, daredevil-esque brother, Johnny Test.", Glad One stated.

"Huh. And how do their parents feel about all this?", Tulip asked.

"That's simple. If they unnecessarily perform too many experiments, they get grounded...usually, for life.", Sad One replied.

"Yeesh!", Tulip responded sharply before she overheard a conversation between Ketchup, Chubbum, and Adorabat, puzzling her.

"Where?!", Ketchup exclaimed.

"Huh? Where did that come from?", Tulip puzzled.

"Try looking over in that direction, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One suggested before Tulip saw the frightened Ketchup, Chubbum, and Adorabat.

"Geez, Adorabat. You know monsters can never come here with the Ruby Pure Heart protecting us.", Chubbum spoke as a transparent glow passed by on the Ruby Pure Heart before huffing as he removed the blanket from the grass and took the petrified Ketchup home.

"This is just too much simulation!", Ketchup whimpered.

"Wait. So, this _is _Pure Heart Valley?", Tulip realized.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?", Glad One replied just as Mary came to next.

"Easy there, Mary. Are you okay?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. Wait. How'd you know my name?", Mary asked.

"Well, One-One told me.", Tulip replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mary. I'm One.", Glad One began.

"One...", Sad One finished.

"And I'm Tulip.", Tulip spoke as she offered her hand.

"Okay... Well, it's nice to meet you.", Mary spoke as she shook we hand.

"Same here.", Tulip responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabat grew disappointed and sighed.

"Nothing exciting ever happens here.", Adorabat sighed before she flew away only to notice unexpected visitors as she gasped while Mary spoke to Tulip.

"So, where are we and why are we here?", Mary asked.

"First off, this is Pure Heart Valley. Secondly, we're here because something's going on in that car that's threatening it as we speak and we have to stop it.", Tulip responded.

"Like what?", Mary asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but if there's one thing I do know about it, it's anything but good.", Tulip responded before Adorabat swooped in and got all excited.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! We have new visitors! We hardly get any visitors here!", Adorabat spoke excitedly, surprising Tulip and Mary while One-One grew a bit excited himself.

"I know. We're one of the first visitors here!", Glad One agreed.

"Get out! A talking robot?!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"Robot_s_. And we come as a pair.", Sad One responded.

"Just who are you guys? No, seriously. Who are you? I really want to know.", Adorabat smiled.

"Uh, okay? Well, I'm Tulip, this is Mary, the little robot's One-One, and you must be Adorabat, right?", Tulip asked, making her gasp in excitement.

"No way! How'd y'all know my name? More importantly, what brings you guys here?", Adorabat asked.

"Well..., let's just say we've heard about you, first off. And second, we heard that there's something going on in Pure Heart Valley. Not sure what it is, though. That's why we're going to investigate.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah, what is going on?", Adorabat puzzled.

"That's something I'd like to know myself.", Mary responded.

"And we will. Somehow...", Tulip responded as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, there rode on an aero cycle a black cat with green eyes, red ninja-like armor for his elbows and kneecaps, a cape, and a golden katana with a black bike helmet on, and a badger with a cyber arm and an eyepatch.

"Dude, maybe I could take the wheel for a little bit?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"We're almost there! And you fly like a grandma.", Mao Mao responded.

"Now, that's really rude to Grandmas.", Badgerclops retorted before Mao Mao only spoke gibberish while flailing his left arm before a big airship was made known from behind the clouds as the cat laughed.

"There they are.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Oh, good! Pirates!", Badgerclops spoke sarcastically in a frightened tone before Mao Mao laughed boldly and then took off toward it.

* * *

Later, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were already on the other side of the spot where the Aerocycle was parked as Mao Mao pointed upwards with Badgerclops then searching through his cyber arm for any useful tools.

"Let's see. Egg beater... Laser beam, Hah! Here we go.", Badgerclops spoke as he switched from egg beater to laser beam to a very useful tool for getting up high ledges: a grappling hook, before firing it upwards and then lifting themselves up as Badgerclops held on to Mao Mao.

"This is a bad idea, man. These pirates aren't messing around. Just look at the decor.", Badgerclops discouraged, not knowing that Atticus was searching around the airship for anything vital to Orangusnake's plans when he noticed Mao Mao and Badgerclops as the latter pointed out the decor, which was a sort of Halloween decoration.

"Once we take down these sky pirates, our reputation will soar! And I'll be that much closer to the Legend I am destined to become.", Mao Mao grinned before chuckling.

"Dude, are you having that fantasy where your family loves and respects you and you're also super buff?", Badgerclops asked.

"I told you that in confidence.", Mao Mao retorted.

"It was cute. Who cares?", Badgerclops responded.

"It was not cute!", Mao Mao retorted whisperingly.

"Awfully talkative animals, aren't they?", Atticus commented before he then saw a whole horde of cockroach-like creatures with paws of a Jaguar, three free range tails, and a soft tentacle-like appendage that could literally suck souls known as Ghoms behind the main crew led by Orangusnake as he monologued, not knowing that Mao Mao and Badgerclops had the same idea on the other side.

"There they are.", Mao Mao spoke after shushing Badgerclops for his laughing.

"Attention, you scurvy dogs! And...other creatures. After years of dedicated searching, we finally discovered the long lost Pure Heart Valley!", Orangusnake spoke before laughing as his crew cheered and the Ghoms growled in anticipation.

"Soon, with this new invention I made that brought us these creatures as our latest recruits, we shall invade the valley and seize the Ruby Pure Heart, and then... THE WORLD!", Orangusnake shouted before the Ghom army screeched and the gang chanted, saying "Orangusnake! Orangusnake! Orangusnake!", worrying Atticus.

"Doesn't he even realize? If he does that, there'll be no world for him left to rule here.", Atticus spoke to himself.

Then, the chanting stopped.

"But first, roll call. Let's see. Uh, Orangusnake! Oh. Hehehe. Here.", Orangusnake grinned before then turning to his next to members.

"Beefmaster?", Orangusnake asked.

"Greetings.", Beefmaster responded.

"Thunderfist?", Orangusnake spoke before the villain in question, resembling a big pink gorilla with responded whilst thrusting his fists against each other and giving off lightning sparks and tossed out a couple banana peels at the same time.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Present!", Thunderfist called out.

"How imposing. No wonder Orangusnake rallied them. Still, I must present my case.", Atticus stated as he stepped forward cautiously, not knowing that Mao Mao and Badgerclops both had different ideas.

"Dude, let's bounce. That guy's name is Thunderfist. And you'll never become a legend if he crushes you between his biceps.", Badgerclops warned.

"Maybe, you're right. Perhaps, we... Oh, say, what's that?", Mao Mao asked, making Badgerclops look around for where Mao Mao was pointing only for the cat to trick him and inadvertently turn his cyber arm into a spatula, puzzling Badgerclops.

"Uh, why did you turn my hand into a spatula?", Badgerclops asked.

Meanwhile, Atticus stepped forward.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'd like to put a brief pause on your roll call, if you don't mind.", Atticus stated.

"Of course, we mind! Who do you think you are? And, uh, make it snappy, please? This is sort of a private function.", Orangusnake responded.

"I am Atticus, King and Uniter of the Cardigans and the Pembrokes.", Atticus responded.

"Hold on. You mean to tell me, that you're...royalty?", Orangusnake responded.

"Hailing from Corginia, yes.", Atticus responded, only to earn jeering laughter from him, his gang, and even the Ghoms themselves after a moment before Orangusnake spoke up.

"You honestly think...that you are a king?! Hoo, that's rich.", Orangusnake laughed, making Atticus growl impatiently.

"Oh. You were serious, weren't you?", Orangusnake asked.

"Mayhaps, you don't quite grasp the severe consequences befalling this realm if you take the Ruby Pure Heart.", Atticus stated.

"Those consequences being?", Orangusnake asked.

"If you steal the Ruby Pure Heart, it will destabilize the whole valley, making it uninhabitable not just for the sweetypies residing there, but for everyone else remaining, so I'm afraid I must urge you to cease those operations.", Atticus responded.

"Oh. Hmm, how about... no.", Orangusnake smirked before he quickly spotted Mao Mao and Badgerclops fighting with each other as Mao Mao wrestler on top of Badgerclops' cyber arm, trying to change it into a useful weapon before Atticus was the next to notice as well, leaving both of them puzzled.

"Yo, you can't just press...!", Badgerclops began.

"Laser! Give me the Blaster.", Mao Mao urged as he changed the cyber arm from spatula to a laser blaster.

"So invasive!", Badgerclops shouted before Mao Mao and Badgerclops noticed the puzzled Orangusnake and Atticus before Mao Mao pressed a button, causing the laser blaster to fire before Badgerclops slipped on a banana peel and accidentally blasted through the ship many times, even right through the core, causing it to explode, although Atticus was lucky to have dodged the lasers.

"Uh, I advise that you be more careful with your aim next time.", Atticus advised.

"Look, that was not part of the plan, corgi dude.", Badgerclops responded.

"It's Atticus, and I assure you that it's quite all right with me.", Atticus responded.

"GET THEEEEEM!", Orangusnake shouted before the airship suddenly started exploding and tipped down, causing Beefmaster, Thunderfist, and three others, including Steel Wing, not to mention the Ghoms to fall off the edge before the ship tipped back up with the Ghoms lucky to get back on the ship due to flight.

"Steel Wing! Why aren't you flying like they are?", Orangusnake asked.

"These wings are too heavy!", Steel Wing shouted as he and the others fell before landing in a river, causing an eruption of water to go up before then splashing down, causing a transparent pink wall to show itself for a moment again as Tulip, Mary, One-One, and Adorabat noticed.

"We're okay!", Steel Wing assured with a quiet shout.

"Whoa.", Adorabat spoke in amazement.

"What just happened?", Mary puzzled.

"The airship must've started to explode.", Glad One responded.

"But Atticus is still on that ship. Shouldn't he have gotten off by now?", Tulip puzzled.

"Who knows? Maybe he got trapped.", Sad One responded.

"Not helping.", Tulip tensed through her teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orangusnake turned to the next best thing.

"All hands on deck! Who's still here?", Orangusnake asked.

Then, three lesser villains turned up being a giraffe in mecha armor, a rat in a sort of costume, and an ostrich in a classy mob boss get-up mixed with mechanics.

"Ramaraffe!", Ranaraffe introduced.

"Boss Hosstrich, sir.", Hosstrich introduced next.

"And Ratarang.", Ratarang spoke before accidentally turning into a boomerang shape and falling to the floor, confirming Orangusnake's worst fears.

"We're doomed! Attention, all Ghoms! Abandon ship immediately! I repeat, abandon ship!", Orangusnake exclaimed before the Ghoms fled away from the airship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus was running with Mao Mao and Badgerclops.

"That was so not cool.", Badgerclops panted.

"What are you talking about? Did you see all those explosions?", Mao Mao panted in response before laughing.

"That is so not what you meant to do!", Badgerclops retorted.

"Never mind who meant to do what. We have to egress from the crumbling airship and fast.", Atticus urged.

"One step closer to legend, baby!", Mao Mao spoke with proud laughter as he cradled Atticus and then jumped onto his Aerocycle with Badgerclops following before the latter pointed out a flaw.

"One step closer to the ground, dude.", Badgerclops corrected as the ship started falling down.

Then, the Aerocycle tipped down sideways before then taking off from the airship as Tulip, One-One, and Mary noticed from faraway.

"I just hope Atticus is aboard that thing.", Tulip sighed.

"Don't fear, Ms. Tulip. It'll take more than a crumbling airship like that to get him.", Glad One assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao reveled in his victory.

"See? We took down the pirates and everything went exactly according to pl...", Mao Mao began before he, Badgerclops, and Atticus inadvertently crashed into a transparent punk wall, causing it to beat an X-shaped crack before the three crash victims fell down while the Ruby Pure Heart was now exposed as well as the city, attracting the attention of a few lizards as well as a big creature as its eyes were fixated on the Ruby Pure Heart, much to Tulip and Mary's chagrin and Adorabat's puzzlement.

"What do y'all think is making them look at us like that?", Adorabat puzzled.

"I don't think it's us they're looking at, Adorabat, and I don't want to stick around and find out what they are looking at.", Mary stated.

"We should probably get out of here.", Sad One suggested.

"Great idea. Run!", Tulip urged before she and Mary ran with Adorabat flying with them as One-One began to sing the same wacky chase song from when Tulip first boarded the train as the big creature stomped its way toward the valley, not noticing them.

"What are you singing right now?", Mary panted.

"Don't ask. It's a wacky getting-chased song.", Tulip responded.

"I made it up.", Glad One stated before the creature then roared loudly as it stumped closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were at the center of an apparent town with Badgerclops on top of a railing for the fountain, Mao Mao on the ground and Atticus in the water before Mao Mao stirred awake and became puzzled to notice sorts of ominous shadows watching him before snapping fully awake and drawing his sword.

"Badgerclops, wake up.", Mao Mao spoke, unknowingly pushing Badgerclops toward the water, causing Atticus to jump out of the water, all wet from the fountain before shaking the water off him and then noticing that his crown was missing.

"Huh? Hey, where'd my crown go?", Atticus asked.

Then, Badgerclops got out of the water and gave the crown back to Atticus.

"Here you go, little doggy.", Badgerclops spoke while placing the crown back to him.

"Thanks. I was feeling a little exposed without it. And please. Call me Atticus.", Atticus responded.

"Atticus, huh? Sounds like a cool name. I'm Badgerclops and this is Mao Mao.", Badgerclops spoke as he readied his laser blaster.

"Enough talking. It appears... we're not alone.", Mao Mao retorted whisperingly.

Then, eventually, Mao Mao heard a noise from behind and aimed his Katana quickly, only to notice a green sweetypies with glasses and a sort of three-leaf clover symbol on his belly named Lucky.

"Hiya.", Lucky greeted.

"What? What is this tiny, uncooked doughball with eyes?", Mao Mao puzzled whilst tickling him with his Katana.

"That tickles.", Lucky chuckled.

"Hey, Mao Mao? I don't think these little guys pose a threat.", Badgerclops stated.

"Ah. They must be the locals of the town.", Atticus guessed.

"Well, that makes this easy...", Mao Mao began before turning around to spot more sweetypies behind Lucky, surprising him.

"You look soft. Can I hug you?", Chubbum asked.

"No. Just where...", Mao Mao began before Lucky climbed on top of his right shoulder.

"Let's be friends.", Lucky suggested before Mao Mao only shook him off.

"Not even!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"They smell so good.", Badgerclops squeaked in excitement.

"We aren't here to stop and...smell the weirdos.", Mao Mao urged as he removed the sweetypie from him.

"As unnecessary as that comment is, uh, what's your name again?", Atticus asked.

"The name's Mao Mao.", Mao Mao introduced.

"Right. Mao Mao has a point. We don't have time to idle here, not with an invasion coming for this valley in mere moments.", Atticus urged.

"Ah, it's okay to take a break sometimes.", Badgerclops assured.

"I made you a pie.", a sweetypie stated.

"That fast?", Atticus spoke in disbelief.

"We literally can never leave.", Badgerclops responded as he took a pie offered to him.

"No. Legendary heroes don't sit around eating pie all day.", Mao Mao retorted.

"And we won't. We will need time to prepare for a counterattack against an invasion on Pure Heart Valley if it happens.", Atticus responded.

"What invasion, Atticus? Mao Mao bungled their plans, remember?", Badgerclops reiterated.

"I was there, yes, but all that did was delay them. After that humiliation, I expect the retaliation will be fierce.", Atticus responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tulip and Mary were running toward the entrance with Adorabat and One-One in tow when they noticed Mao Mao ranting about what Legendary Heroes usually do with Badgerclops and Atticus nearby.

"What is it that you believe legendary heroes do, anyway?", Atticus asked.

"They travel around the world with a sword, not to mention while holding a familial Code passed down from generation to generation! And that's what makes a hero truly legendary.", Mao Mao stated as Tulip gasped from seeing Atticus while Adorabat gasped from seeing Mao Mao and Badgerclops.

"Atticus!", Tulip shouted, causing Atticus to notice her.

"Tulip!", Atticus shouted before barking as he ran over to her before both hugged each other.

"You're okay.", Tulip grinned.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?", Atticus responded.

"Hooray! The old gang's back together! I told you it'd take more than a crumbling airship to get him.", Glad One grinned.

"Hold on. I didn't know Atticus was a talking dog, too.", Mary spoke in surprise.

"Wait. You mean you have one at home?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah, but his name is Dukey and he usually hangs out with Johnny.", Mary responded.

"Huh.", Tulip understood before Mao Mao cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Uh, are those friends of yours?", Mao Mao asked.

"Indeed, they are.", Atticus assured.

"Hi, I'm Tulip. And I... like books?", Tulip responded.

"And I'm One.", Glad One introduced.

"One...", Sad One added.

"I'm Adorabat.", Adorabat spoke as she flapped her wings.

"And I'm Mary Test. You can just call me Mary.", Mary responded next.

"And you must be Mao Mao and Badgerclops, right?", Tulip guessed.

"Ah, so, you have heard of us, huh? It seems our heroic reputation precedes us.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, we kinda got a big monster problem on our hands here.", Tulip stated.

"What big monster problem?", Mao Mao puzzled before big stomping quakes occurred, frightening the sweetypies.

"That big monster problem.", Tulip responded.

"Come back! I'm still hungry!", Badgerclops shouted.

"But not as hungry as that thing.", Sad One retorted before the creature crashed through the gate numerous times before our burst a Dinosaur Like raptor with a horn on top of its nose.

"Now, this whets my appetite.", Mao Mao grinned before he drew fort his Katana just as the creature then spat out acid at the ground with Mao Mao dodging and Badgerclops, Mary, Atticus, and Tulip becoming disgusted with the smell.

"Rude!", Badgerclops spoke.

"Ugh! So nasty!", Tulip spoke nasally.

"Ugh. I agree.", Atticus shuddered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Badgerclops fought it to a stand-still before the former slid back a bit and engaged again with Adorabat watching the fight in amazement before Badgerclops pushed her out of harm's way, literally.

"Watch out, little dude.", Badgerclops spoke before getting her to safety and getting back in the action.

"Mao Mao, heads up!", Badgerclops shouted as he then trapped the creature with a net before Mao Mao swung his Katana at the creature, sending it flying out of Pure Heart Valley like a baseball in a home run, amazing the sweetypies.

"That was soo cool!", Tulip spoke in amazement.

"Indeed, but that's nothing compared to the invasion on Pure Heart Valley heading our way.", Atticus responded.

"Invasion?", Mary puzzled.

"So, that's what's gonna happen. That's why you needed my help, One-One.", Tulip guessed.

"Exactly.", Glad One responded.

"Now, that that's over, we should continue our mission before it gets too...", Mao Mao began before Atticus interrupted.

"And the sooner we prepare a counterattack against the invasion on Pure Heart Valley, the better.", Atticus urged.

"Again, what Invasion?", Badgerclops puzzled before the Gholm Army screeched from far away.

"Okay, I'm gonna go off-hand and say...that invasion.", Tulip spoke as she pointed towards the army led by Orangusnake, who was on top of one of the Ghoms and laughing while holding a similar cannon from before on Tulip's last adventure, dredging up unpleasant memories of Atticus getting turned into a Ghom by Amelia for Tulip as she gasped.

"But... of all the weapons Orangusnake has, why does he have that one? _How _does he have that one?", Tulip spoke in shock.

"This is ridiculous. This place is like an all-you-can-eat monster buffet. How'd y'all survive this long without protection?", Mao Mao spoke in disbelief.

"I'll tell you how, you saucy knave.", an anthropomorphic lion spoke as he emerged from the heart at the center of the fountain as it opened up with the lion ascending via water before jumping off gracefully and landing toward the ground flawlessly.

"Whoa. That was pretty impressive.", Tulip commented.

"Yeah. No joke.", Mary agreed.

"Ah, royalty. Greetings, your majesty. I am Atticus, King and Uniter of the Cardigans and the Pembrokes. I extend to you my greetings.", Atticus greeted.

"Wait, what?! Atticus is a King?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Oh, I apologize. Did I fail to mention that?", Atticus asked.

"YEEEES!", Badgerclops exclaimed, still reeling from the revelation in excitement.

"Oh. Fair greetings to you as well, Atticus. I am King Snugglemagne the 25th, ruler of the impervious and perfectly protected Pure Heart kingdom, or at least, what will remain of it, now that the Ruby Pure Heart no longer functions. Without its cloaking power, we're completely defenseless. I guess something big crashed into it.", Snugglemagne guessed before Mao Mao came to a horrible realization.

"Uh, why does your face look like that?", Tulip puzzled before she eventually realized something.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you...", Tulip began before Mao Mao then went for the Aerocycle to see any proof of this.

"No! No. No, no, no!", Mao Mao spoke before seeing the proof for himself as the front of the Aerocycle was partially broken.

"NOOOOOOOO!", Mao Mao exclaimed as his own fantasy fell apart with the buff Mao Mao proofing back to normal and then falling down straight to the ground.

"Are you okay?", Mary asked.

"I broke the Ruby Pure Heart. If I leave these people in danger, I'm no better than a villain. I'm stuck here.", Mao Mao responded.

"So? Don't leave them here. It's not like you have a choice anyway.", Tulip responded.

"Don't you understand? If I stay here...", Mao Mao began, pointing to the sweetypies.

"The king looked at me.", Chubbum blushed.

"Me, too.", Lucky giggled.

"My days of roaming the world, making a name for myself are over. I'll never become a legend now.", Mao Mao finished.

"First off, never say never. And secondly, are you just gonna be miserable because of that one mistake?", Tulip asked.

"Yes, because a hero does what's right, even if it crushes them inside.", Mao Mao sighed, impressing Adorabat.

"Wow.", Adorabat beamed.

"Well, I'm all in for you doing what's right, but you gotta do it fast.", Tulip urged before the Ghom army arrived as the Ghom leader, with which Orangusnake was sitting on top of, roared, calling forth the other Ghoms before they then invaded the area and one of them even caught Lucky before it began sucking his soul only for Pinky to blindside it, puzzling it.

"Say hello to my little friend!", Pinky shouted before whacking the Ghom with his binoculars, buying Lucky time to escape only for the Ghom to pursue only for it to get smacked in the chest by Atticus who head-butted it towards the wall before barking.

"Good boy, Atticus.", Tulip grinned.

"Man, he's good.", Mary spoke in surprise.

"You have no idea.", Tulip responded.

Meanwhile, Orangusnake successfully laid out plungers on the Ruby Pure Heart.

"The Ghoms led us right to it! At last, while they distract those fools, the Ruby Pure Heart is mine!", Orangusnake proclaimed.

"Pirates.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Pirates!", Badgerclops spoke in shock.

"Pirates!", Tulip growled angrily.

"Pirates!", Atticus spoke in calm fury before barking.

"Pirates.", Sad One sighed.

"Pirates?", Mary puzzled.

"Pirates!", Adorabat spoke in excitement.

"But first, one last recruit for the road. Eenie, meenie, miney..., YOU!", Orangusnake spoke while holding out his gun before firing it at Mao Mao, making him gasp.

"Mao Mao, no!", Tulip shouted before she shoved him out of the way and took the bullet for him, or in this case, a laser blast, worrying Atticus.

"Tulip!", Atticus exclaimed.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again.", Sad One sighed.

"Huh? Where did that girl come from?", Orangusnake puzzled.

"Tulip, wh-why did you...?", puzzled Mao Mao as Tulip began grunting not from the apparent damage she took, but also from the horrifying transformation about to begin.

"No! Stay back! I don't...want to...hurt you!", Tulip grunted.

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?", Mao Mao puzzled before Tulip started grunting in pain as she grew three long-range tails before her hands turned light black and grew claws while her feet turned the same color only they turned into paws, making Adorabat gasp first before Badgerclops and Snugglemagne, out of horror, and Mao Mao, who went like "Whaaaaa?" while gasping, and puzzling the rest of the sweetypies, even Orangusnake before Tulip yelled out in pain as her transformation completed itself.

However, the transformation was only halfway done when it finished, leaving Tulip with her most human features intact as she still kept her human facial features, and even her voice, although she still had the creature's wings, paws, and soft brush-like appendages dangling down from above her upper lip as she panted heavily, worrying Tulip.

"Tulip? A-Are you all right?", Atticus spoke nervously.

"She's not Tulip anymore, Atticus.", Sad One spoke.

Then, as expected, and also a bit unexpected, Tulip responded back to him.

"Uh, yeah. I-I think so.", Tulip responded as she shook her head to shake off her headache, relieving Atticus and the others before they grew worried for her again.

"Oh, Tulip. You're all right.", Atticus sighed.

"Well, yeah, but not completely.", Tulip responded as she then stood up on two legs and saw what happened to her.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you're still not evil, either.", Glad One giggled.

"Yeah, but wh-what just happened to me?", Tulip puzzled.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering myself. WHY DID YOUR TRANSFORMATION STOP HALFWAY LIKE THIS?!", Orangusnake shouted.

"Uh, Boss? You might wanna take a look at that there dial.", Boss Hosstrich suggested.

"What about the dial?", Orangusnake puzzled before he noticed, much to his surprise, that the dial was accidentally set in-between mutate and reverse.

"Oh. So, that's what you get for putting this dial in-between mutate and reverse, huh? Hehehe. Well, this is embarrassing. Everyone present with me, put the heist on hold and return to the airship! I gotta write a new label for that feature. Something tells me it could come in handy.", Orangusnake spoke before he went towards the lab while everyone else near him that were outside went back inside the airship.

"Tulip, do you know what that means?", Mao Mao asked.

"He's been trying to create an army of creatures like that to steal the Ruby Pure Heart!", Tulip realized.

"Well, yeah, there's that, but also? You've just bought us enough time to stop him from stealing the Ruby Pure Heart. I thank you.", Mao Mao thanked.

"Huh. Uh, you're welcome?", the apparent Ghom hybrid puzzled.

"Right. Now, let's make it count.", Mao Mao urged before whistling for the Aerocycle, which then landed near Mao Mao and the others.

"Wow!", Adorabat spoke in wonder before walking over there only for Mao Mao to stop her.

"I need you to stay here. Those pirates mean business, especially with those creatures around, and I don't want you to get hurt.", Mao Mao responded before then taking off toward the airship, leaving Adorabat alone.

"Let me guess. You wanna help, too?", Tulip guessed.

"Mm-Hmm.", Adorabat nodded dejectedly.

"Well, there's still one way you can help.", Tulip assured.

"Really? How?", Adorabat puzzled.

"We need to get to that cannon gun and change Tulip back.", Atticus responded.

"And the other creatures, too, right?", Tulip asked.

"Possibly, but to do that, we need some kind of distraction to keep Orangusnake and his army busy while we do that, which is where you come in.", Mary stated.

"If you're up for it.", Glad One added.

"In that case, show me where to start.", Adorabat responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were heading toward the airship just as Orangusnake was finishing up.

"'H-Y-B-R-I-D'. And, there we go. A new label. Perfect. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.", Orangusnake spoke as he finished writing the label and placed it in-between mutate and reverse on his gun before then running out and laughing triumphantly, quickly forgetting that he left the gun back inside.

"Orangusnake, you filth! Hand over that gun, change Tulip back, and surrender, or we'll...!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Tulip? Who's Tulip? Oh, that's right. The one who took the laser for you. In rebuttal, ooh, I'm so scared. If only I had some way to blast you out of the sky!", Orangusnake shouted before firing a big purple laser from the main cannon on the ship before Tulip bashed the Aerocycle out of the cannon's path.

"Tulip. You saved us. Again...", Mao Mao spoke in surprise.

"Well, I didn't exactly come alone.", Tulip responded before Adorabat waved.

"Hi.", Adorabat waved, surprising Mao Mao.

"Adorabat, didn't I tell you to stay put?!", Mao Mao snapped before Adorabat gave a raspberry in response.

"Well, it couldn't exactly be helped.", Mary stated.

"We'll distract the army while you take on Orangusnake and his henchmen.", Atticus strategized.

"Heh. That's funny. I didn't think you'd actually have a good plan.", Mao Mao grinned.

"I may be a pacifist by nature, Mao Mao, but I'm also a warrior by necessity.", Atticus responded.

"Okay. Now, let's go. One, two, three, break!", Tulip shouted before two groups went in different ways with Mao Mao and Badgerclops heading in the front while the rest headed for the back.

"Badgerclops, take the wheel!", Mao Mao urged.

"But I thought you said I...", Badgerclops began.

"Make your grandma proud.", Mao Mao grinned before he leapt off as Badgerclops took the wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tulip, Atticus, One-One, Adorabat, and Mary went near the doorway.

"All right, guys. Here's the plan. While you guys distract the army, Adorabat will keep the henchmen busy and I'll go get the gun quickly and then we all get out. You guys game?", Mary asked.

"Got it.", the rest nodded in reply before the group of four burst in, attracting the attention of the army, although not immediately as one of them went like "Huh?".

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao confronted Orangusnake, Ramaraffe, Boss Hosstrich, and Ratarang.

"Hey, over here.", Adorabat spoke, causing Hosstrich and Ramaraffe to go after her.

"Come back here, you little...", Hosstrich spoke as he and Ramaraffe were chasing her up until they got knocked out.

"You're asleep now.", Adorabat grinned.

"Looks like it's just you and me now.", Mao Mao spoke to Orangusnake.

"Psst. Throw me at him, Boss. He'll never see it coming.", Ratarang suggested before Orangusnake picked him up and threw it at Mao Mao only for him to dodge.

"No, I'll be back!", Ratarang shouted as he zoomed away before Orangusnake attacked with a slam but missed just like his next attack as he tossed his weapons at Mao Mao, who ran past them without a scratch before drawing his Katana and then leaping toward him only for Orangusnake to defend himself with a purple holo-axe, forcing Mao Mao back.

"Fool! You'll never stop me from claiming the legendary Ruby Pure Heart for my own!", Orangusnake exclaimed.

"Legendary?", Mao Mao puzzled before a clash began as Orangusnake forced Mao Mao back.

"Once this legendary prize of the legendary Pure Heart Valley is mine, I will become a truly legendary pirate!", Orangusnake smirked.

"Pure Heart Valley, Legendary? You're saying this place is...legendary?!", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah. Super legendary. You didn't know that? I assume that was why you were here.", Orangusnake responded.

"Oh. Psh. Yeah. I knew that. I knew that. But just, like, hypothetically, if someone were to be the savior and protector of this extremely legendary place, that person will be legendary, too?!", Mao Mao asked.

"Well, I..,suppose.", Orangusnake responded.

"Hot dog! Mao Mao, we love you. You're so legendary. I wish I was as cool as you. Oh, Mao Mao...", Mao Mao spoke to himself.

"Uh, I'm not sure what's happening here, but it seems, mm, sad.", Orangusnake commented.

"Sad? Haha. I'm gonna be a legend.", Mao Mao smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atticus growled as he ran past the snaky tails on the Ghoms and had them chase after him before Atticus made it so that they ran into a wall just as Mary found the gun with the label "Hybrid" written and placed in-between mutate and reverse.

"Found it.", Mary spoke before one of the Ghoms pinned Mary with Tulip noticing.

"Mary, no! One-One, can you help her?", Tulip asked.

"Say, no more, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One responded before separating himself and then stopping the Ghom from sucking her soul as it got knocked back before Glad One ran back and then reattached himself to Sad One as Mary spoke.

"Thanks, One-One.", Mary sighed as she picked the gun back up.

"Anything I can do to help.", Glad One responded before Tulip then set the dial completely to reverse.

"Mary, wait. You can worry about me later. It's them you need to worry about right now. We still need a way off the ship once this is over.", Tulip urged.

"Thanks for the tip.", Mary responded as she then aimed the gun at the Ghom army, making them screech an uh-Oh sound before Mary fired the gun just as elsewhere, Mao Mao knocked Orangusnake back and looked up to Badgerclops.

"Badgerclops, what do you say we blow this ship?", Mao Mao suggested.

"I'd say, 'all right, sure'.", Badgerclops responded as he tossed the bomb over to Mao Mao before he leapt up and whacked it toward the ship only for Orangusnake to catch it.

"Aha! You thought you could...?", Orangusnake began before he suddenly got whacked by three tails, knocking him down and letting the bomb go before Adorabat caught it.

Then, puzzled, Orangusnake stood up and saw the source that knocked him down, a half-mutated Tulip, accompanied by Mary, Atticus, and One-One, making him gasp from the sight of the Ghoms reverted back to normal.

"Did you really think you could get away with turning me into this? Puh-lease.", Tulip discouraged.

"You're kind of in a bad place right now.", Sad One added to Orangusnake, who then turned to notice Adorabat holding the bomb over the engine, to add further insult to injury.

"Uh, you there, child. Hand that bomb to me. I-I'll give you candy.", Orangusnake bribed.

"That does sound pretty good, but a hero does what's right, even when it crushes them inside.", Adorabat refused, earning a smiling nod from Mao Mao before Adorabat let go of the bomb.

"Bye bye, bomb!", Adorabat shouted before the bomb made contact with the engine and exploded, causing the ship to start to fall apart.

"Let's get out of here, guys!", Tulip urged before Mary, Atticus, and One-One went piggy back on Tulip's back before she started flying away with the cured victims just as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat followed via Aerocycle before Ratarang came back.

"I'm back!", Ratarang shouted before he unwittingly hit Orangusnake, tipping him down, leaving the airship to float up at first before it quickly fell to the ground.

"We're okay!", the defeated villains shouted weakly.

"We didn't ask!", Tulip shouted back in reply before she landed alongside the aerocycle.

"All right, now that that's over, let's get you back to normal.", Mary spoke as she then aimed it at Tulip.

"Yeah. Good plan. Not like there's much for it now, anyway.", Tulip agreed before Mary fired it at Tulip, reversing the mutated effects on her.

* * *

Later, Tulip, who's now back to normal, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops, who literally held vast amounts of food with his arms, were at the center of town as King Snugglemagne the 25th was now handing down medals up until he saw Badgerclops before giving himself a medal.

"One for you, and one for you, one for you, you, you, and you, and one...for me. To thank these legendary heroes, I name Mao Mao and Tulip Sheriffs and Protectors of our beloved Pure Heart Valley. Now, let's go watch TV!", King Snugglemagne spoke before he and the sweetypies left in victory as he giggled.

"TV? I didn't know they even had those here.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. If Johnny was here, he'd rush over there in a split second.", Mary commented.

"Really?", Tulip puzzled.

"Like you wouldn't believe.", Mary responded.

"You know, something tells me that we could be great friends frm all this.", Tulip grinned.

"No, but we could be best friends.", Mary assured.

"Oh. Well, that's a step up.", Tulip grinned.

"Well, I guess this is it.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Home sweet home.", Badgerclops agreed.

Then, suddenly, a monster roared.

"It sounds like a monster's nearby.", Atticus stated.

"Could be trouble.", Mao Mao guessed.

"I guess we better check it out.", Badgerclops spoke before they started walking there until they stopped after a second with Adorabat getting depressed.

"Well, you comin'?", Mao Mao asked.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Really?", Adorabat asked.

"Are you kidding? You guys saved our butts.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Besides, all 5 of you remind me of me and I'm incredible. I'd be a fool not to recruit myself.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Oh, yeah!", Adorabat spoke excitedly before she flapped over to where Mao Mao and Badgerclops are and put on her own helmet before Badgerclops and Mao Mao equipped theirs on.

"But how are we gonna get there?", Tulip asked.

"Well, since our last adventure, which was a few hours ago, I took the liberty of making this.", Mary spoke before pressing a button on the keys, causing a pink, flashier Aerocycle to appear next to Mao Mao's Aerocycle.

"Whoa! How'd you build that so fast?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"I dabble.", Mary grinned.

"A bold move!", Atticus commented.

"Well, this could be interesting.", Sad One stated.

"You think? Let's go already!", Tulip grinned before she, Mary, Atticus, and One-One climbed aboard.

"Look out, monsters! Here come the monster busters!", Glad One shouted as both Aerocycles zoomed past the Ruby Pure Heart and blinked out like stars.

* * *

However, not one group of heroes knew that Orangusnake saw them flying away in the distance with a dastardly plan for vengeance.

"Enjoy your victory, Tulip, while it lasts!", Orangusnake sneered before he laughed maniacally, only to hear Bos Hosstrich's voice.

"Uh, Boss? May I please get some assistance?", Boss Hosstrich asked as he was dangling down from a tree, making Orangusnake sigh.

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty unexpected, right? Anyway, if you have ideas for what the next episode should entail, please let me know. :) Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Did I not mention that at certain new episodes, new passengers from past cartoons such as Atomic Betty, The Garfield Show, and even Powerpuffgrils Z will arrive? Of course, if you want new passengers from different Cartoon Network shows as well, I'd be happy to oblige on those as well. Also, I planted a special surprise for Tulip, considering it to be a big, fat reward for her. I won't tell what it is, though. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 2: "Perfect Adventure"**

It showed Adorabat drawing herself holding a sword with a drawing of Mao Mao worshipping her as she hummed.

"I love to train under Mao Mao.", Adorabat sang.

"Hey, Adorabat. What's that drawing?", Mary asked as she, Atticus, and One-One happened to walk by.

"Someday, I'm gonna be an adventurer just like him. See? I'm the big one.", Adorabat spoke.

"Huh. Well, that's kinda...cute.", Mary commented.

"I can teach you how to be an adventurer, too, you know. My ways are a little different, but...", Badgerclops began with his mouth full.

"Yeah, but may I suggest not talking with your mouth full?", Atticus suggested.

"That's how you can choke to death.", Sad One warned, making Badgerclops realize his mistake and then swallow.

"Yeah. Sorry about that.", Badgerclops apologized.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Mao Mao's about to do something incredible!", Adorabat exclaimed in excitement, flapping her wing at Badgerclops.

"Stop hitting me, dude.", Badgerclops responded.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure it's considered incredible.", Mary commented.

"What? What you talkin' about?", Adorabat responded.

"Just look over there.", Mary suggested, pointing to where Tulip and Mao Mao were.

"All right, all right. Now, what happened?", Mao Mao sighed.

"So, I have told him that that was mine.", Chubbum responded.

"And what_ I _said was that I wanted it.", Pinky stated next.

"Okay, look. Why don't you just give Chubbum his ball back and then you can both share it? That sound good?", Tulip suggested.

After a moment, Chubbum and Pinky got all-in for the idea.

"Wow!", Chubbum and Pinky spoke in awestruck surprise.

"Here you go, chum.", Pinky grinned as he handed the ball back to him as Mao Mao sighed and walked away with Tulip following him.

"Here _we _go.", Chubbum grinned.

"See? That's not exactly exciting.", Mary responded.

"So? I still think it's incredible. Great job, sheriffs. You're my heroes.", Adorabat grinned.

"Aw, thanks Adorabat.", Tulip responded with a grin.

However, Mao Mao was bored with Mary a monster fight to be had.

"You know, when we agreed to be sheriffs here, it was to protect this place from danger, not... babysit.", Mao Mao sighed.

"What are you talking about, Mao Mao? We have great adventures to make up for the boredom every single day.", Tulip responded as it then showed a sort of elephant-warthog hybrid attacking with Tulip riding on top of its head with One-One on top of its tail with Badgerclops firing a laser at it, Adorabat looking on in awe and then Mao Mao preparing to attack from behind, Mao Mao clashing with Orangusnake as Badgerclops was at Ratarang, but missing, Adorabat leading Ramaraffe away, Atticus barking at a stray Ghom with One-One on top of it, and Tulip riding Boss Hosstrich like a horse.

"They are great, aren't they? Yeah, but they're not perfect.", Mao Mao responded.

"What's the difference?", Tulip asked.

"You see, the perfect adventure has 4 key elements.", Mao Mao replied.

"Whaaa? Tell me!", Adorabat spoke in awe before it then showed a cautious Mao Mao with 4 question marks, two red eyes, and three black eyes peeping at Mao Mao before then showing him leaping in a rush to save a waddled baby before a big bomb appearing next to it and then Mao Mao surrounded by a whole arsenal of every weapon imaginable and then Mao Mao inside a treasure chest with a sword, four bags, and a pile of coins with a stray diamond in front of one of the bags before then showing Mao Mao in top of a tallest, yet slightly thinnest rock pillar as Mao Mao explained.

"First is Mystery. You know, with spies and intrigue. Second, high stakes! Like a falling baby or a bomb about to explode! Then, extreme danger! Pretty self-explanatory. And finally, a big, fat reward! Together, they create...The Perfect Adventure!", Mao Mao stated.

"Amazing!", Adorabat spoke excitedly.

"Huh. Still, as cool as it is, it's not like we can find one everyday.", Tulip responded.

"The last thing you need is more adventure. Why not try to relax for a single day?", Badgerclops suggested before Mao Mao tried to argue but quickly found no point.

"I...ngh... Maybe, you're right. Maybe...my life as an adventurer is...over.", Mao Mao spoke as the last word hung like an echo two times as Adorabat feared the worst.

"Oh, nooooooooooooooooooo!", Adorabat screamed.

"Are you sure you even want to go that far, Mao Mao?", Mary asked as Adorabat still screamed.

"I'll just have to settle for the boring life of a humble monster-fighting action hero.", Mao Mao responded.

However, when Adorabat stopped screaming, she thought to herself as she looked back at her drawing.

"_If Mao Mao stops being an adventurer, how can he teach _me _to be one? I've gotta do something.", _Adorabat thought before remembering what Mao Mao said as his head and hands appeared next to her.

"The Perfect Adventure has 4 key elements. First is Mystery.", Mao Mao spoke before his head and hands pooped away.

"Adorabat, you all right, buddy?", Badgerclops asked.

"She's lost it.", Sad One guessed before Adorabat flew up and shouted.

"There's a mystery!", Adorabat shouted.

"What?", Mao Mao asked.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Called it.", Sad One spoke.

"Yeah. It has to do with the...uh...", Adorabat began before a delivery truck passed by.

"Delivery.", the delivery guy spoke as he tossed a bag of apples out for delivery.

"Delivery vans.", Adorabat explained.

"Delivery vans?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Yeah! Full of super mysterious cargo.", Adorabat responded.

"Mysterious, eh?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"We'll just see about that.", Tulip responded before she kicked the bag once before it opened and revealed a bunch of apples inside.

"Uh, you realize those are just a bunch of apples, right?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, uh, see? They're, they're, uh...", Adorabat stammered before it went over to the gator at his lip balm shop.

"Lip balm! Get your lip balm here! Balm!", the gator shouted.

"They're bombs. Exploding apple bombs.", Adorabat fibbed.

"What?", Tulip spoke in surprise before she, Badgerclops, Mary, Atticus, One-One and Mao Mao ducked while One-One spoke.

"Take cover!", Glad One exclaimed before Adorabat tossed the bag away and then made up explosion sounds while Tulip noticed a stray orb on the ground, typically half as big as the orb on Orangusnake's cannon and within the glow, a small Ghom inside, almost like a pup, puzzling her.

"Huh? Is that...one of the creatures' eggs?", Tulip asked.

"It's so stupid, it's obvious.", Mao Mao spoke as he and the others got back up while Tulip carefully picked up the glowing egg.

"Wait, what? It just sounds like Adorabat's making this stuff up.", Badgerclops retorted before Adorabat stammered nervously, making Tulip suspicious of her as Adorabat sweated.

"Riiiiight. Anyway, what do you think could be going on?", Tulip asked.

"Allow me to explain, Tulip. Badgerclops isn't quite in our level.", Mao Mao spoke up before he explained while showing a hooded villain, holding an apple bomb before then showing other hooded villains with one holding another bomb as they sneered before then showing the Ruby Pure Heart getting blown clean off the top of the castle and taking off with it as the leader was on top with four henchmen lifting it up and carrying it off.

"The mysterious vans are used by a network of evil spies planning to explode the roof off the castle and make off with the Ruby Pure Heart in a thrill-of-a-minute action-packed conspiracy.", Mao Mao explained.

"Yeah. That's it.", Adorabat fibbed.

"Dude.", Badgerclops jeered.

"Or maybe there's something much bigger than that. Just after Adorabat tossed out the bag, I noticed this egg on the ground.", Tulip spoke while holding the egg out as the baby Ghom inside screeched a bit in a cute manner.

"I think it must've been snuck into one of the bags somehow.", Mary guessed.

"And that certainly gets a lot bigger than apple bombs.", Atticus added.

"Of course. Those evil spies must've known we'd think about that theory and tried to throw us off by placing at least one monster egg inside each bag in case the bomb plan was foiled. The only question is, where did the eggs come from? Either way, it's up to us to foil this plot and save the kingdom.", Mao Mao guessed before he chuckled a bit and spoke again.

"There may just be a perfect adventure here after all.", Mao Mao grinned before laughing loudly and then quickly stopping to give Badgerclops a costume.

"Badgerclops, Mary, put these on.", Mao Mao suggested.

"Where'd you even get those?", Badgerclops asked.

"Yeah. Where did those even come from?", Mary asked.

"I have a million disguises.", Mao Mao replied as he now donned a fake beard and glasses before laughing loudly again.

Later, Badgerclops panted while carrying Mao Mao, Tulip, and Adorabat inside one bag as Mary carried another bag with Atticus and One-One inside.

"So heavy! Why couldn't we just go through the front door?", Badgerclops panted.

"We're talking about a kingdom-wide conspiracy here. Gotta play this stealthy.", Mao Mao responded.

"And why are you even complaining, anyway? I mean, we flew most of the way here.", Tulip puzzled.

"Plus, we only stepped on a few stairs.", Mary added.

"Okay. Yes. But y'all are way heavier than you look.", Badgerclops commented.

"That's because I have dense bones.", Adorabat whispered.

"Bones? Did you just say bones?", Atticus spoke in slight excitement.

"Easy there, Atticus. You'll get your doggy treat soon enough.", Mary responded to ease him.

"Let's hope so. Let's really hope so. It might as well be a fart bakery.", Sad One stated.

Then, both Mary and Badgerclops arrived at the doorway before the latter knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", the chef asked.

"I'm, uh, apple?", Badgerclops fibbed.

"And I'm Gala?", Mary added.

"Those are nice, nice names.", the chef spoke before unlocking the door.

"Those are nice names.", Badgerclops grinned before he walked in first, unknowingly bumping Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Tulip by the top of the doorway just as Mary carried Atticus and One-One inside before both Mary and Badgerclops set their bags down.

"Just drop the bags with the others.", the chef suggested.

"We will. Thanks.", Mary responded as she set her bag down before Badgerclops turned around and then noticed an assortment of dessert filled with cakes, pie, cupcakes, and cookies.

"Unattended food!", Badgerclops shouted in excitement before eagerly letting go of the bag, causing it to rip the chef over as he carried it over before the chef placed the bag on the ground after regaining his balance.

"All right. Let's see.", the chef spoke as he then opened the bag before Tulip and Mao Mao opened their eyes.

"Hi.", Tulip greeted, surprising the chef before Mao Mao ripped the bag open with his Katana and then leapt off with the chef passed out in fear as Mao Mao started interrogating him before noticing that he was now unconscious.

"All right, spy. Tell me where you...! Oh. He's out. He passed out. Dang!", Mao Mao exclaimed a bit in frustration as he then laid the chef down on the ground carefully.

"Well, none of the food here are bombs.", Badgerclops spoke as he tore off his disguise.

"How do you figure?", Tulip asked.

"Uh, I ate it and I didn't explode. No apple bombs, so adventure over?", Badgerclops guessed.

"Let's go home.", Mao Mao sighed.

"_No! It can't end here!", _Adorabat thought.

"Man, I can't wait to just chill and eat some steaks.", Badgerclops sighed.

"Steaks?", puzzled Adorabat before Mao Mao's head and hands appeared next to her.

"High stakes.", Mao Mao's head echoes before it and his hands poofed away.

"That's it.", Adorabat spoke just as a familiar rabbit from the Ball Pit car walked in and gasped, causing Tulip, One-One, and Atticus to turn and see him.

"Khaki Bottoms? You're okay.", Tulip grinned.

"Yup. Thanks to that cute little robot over here.", Khaki responded.

"What? One-One, you gave him a home here and you didn't even tell me?", Tulip asked.

"Well, it was while you were gone for 7 months.", Glad One responded.

"And you guys must be Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat, the great protectors of Pure Heart Valley, right?", Khaki guessed.

"You're darn right, we are.", Mao Mao grinned.

"And who are you?", Khaki asked to Mary.

"Oh. I'm Mary Test. Mary, for short, though.", Mary responded.

"Mary, huh? Not a bad name.", Khaki grinned.

"I must apologize for the wreckage of your car.", Atticus apologized.

"Nah, it's all good, dog. Literally.", Khaki assured.

"So, how are things going along with you?", Atticus asked.

"Oh, just fine. I even got myself a job here at this place in Pure Heart Valley, where they make the best desserts.", Khaki responded.

"Oh, believe me. I know.", Badgerclops concurred.

"Okay. Look. Have you noticed anything strange as of late?", Tulip asked.

"How strange are you talking?", Khaki asked.

"Well, something like this.", Tulip responded while holding out a glowing Ghom egg, making him gasp.

"Well, now that you mention it, I did see somethin' like that. I thought I was the only one.", Khaki responded.

"Really? When did you first see those?", Tulip asked.

"Just as I was packin' the bags up for the delivery vans. In fact, there was one bag that had a hole in it and that's when I saw it just as the van took off, and that was just a few days ago.", Khaki replied.

"You did? How come you never said anything?", Tulip asked.

"I was about to, buy them I saw you guys and figured I could tell you guys, what with your heroic stature and all that.", Khaki responded.

"Oh. Huh.", Tulip grinned.

"That makes sense.", Glad One spoke.

"Do you have ideas on who would plant those eggs in the bag?", Atticus asked.

"Not sure. But every other day I keep seein' shadows of some snake with the arms and legs of some kind of chimpanzee.", Khaki stated.

"So, that means that Orangusnake planted those eggs in those bags so they can hatch and attack everyone!", Tulip guessed.

"What?!", Mao Mao, Mary, and Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Exactly, but if y'all hurry, you might be able to stop 'em before they can cause major damage.", Khaki assured.

"Right. Thanks, Khaki! Hope you like your job!", Tulip shouted as she, Atticus, One-One, Mary, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat rushed over to the castle.

"Thank you! Come again anytime!", Khaki shouted in response.

"So, where would these eggs end up once they're delivered with the apples?", Mary asked.

"From what I've heard, these 'special eggs' would be used as a decoration for the King's tarts.", Badgerclops stated.

"And how'd you know about that?", Tulip asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life.", Badgerclops responded.

"Right. The point is, from the way these eggs work, they need something constantly warm to get them to hatch quickly and we don't have much time before they hatch, so let's go!", Tulip urged.

"It could just be a fart egg.", Sad One guessed.

"With a Ghom inside it? I don't think so.", Tulip retorted.

Later, King Snugglemagne was enjoying his tarts with a lit candlestick on top of one of the Ghoms' eggs flashing brightly and more quickly with each flash.

"Oh, you naughty little thing. You've been very bad and must go into the dungeon.", King Snugglemagne spoke to his tart with a light chuckle as he was about to eat it before Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat burst through the castle doors with the very former shouting.

"Don't eat that tart!", Tulip shouted, surprising King Snugglemagne as he exclaimed in response.

"Oh, Tulip and Mao Mao. My dear sheriffs, whatever is the...?", Snugglemagne began before Tulip noticed the egg starting to hatch and gasped

"Get it away from here, quick!", Tulip urged before Mao Mao then leapt toward the tart, sliced it off the king's fork, and then tossed the tart away.

"My tart!", King Snugglemagne exclaimed.

"Wait for it...", Tulip spoke before the tart suddenly exploded in a green mist before a body dropped to the ground with an apple rolling out of the mist and toward the steps near the throne, worrying King Snugglemagne before a tail whipped out into view with its paws fully forming with small nubs, earning the group's gasps before the creature then roared and then leapt toward King Snugglemagne, who squealed in panic.

"Your Grace! Watch out!", Tulip spoke as she pushed King Snugglemagne out of the hatched Ghom's path before it pinned Tulip instead just as Tulip noticed an apple near her arm.

"That's it.", Tulip realized before the Ghom began to drain her soul, causing her skin to whither dramatically like the last two times.

"Not...this...time!", Tulip groaned before she quickly managed to grab the apple and lodged it in its mouth, stopping it from sucking her soul and allowing her soul to come back as she gasped heavily before she ran off to get some distance, not knowing that the Ghom was now infatuated with the taste of apples much like a dog to peanut butter before Tulip turned around and noticed it.

"Huh? It likes apples, too, now?", Tulip puzzled.

"Do you suppose it could be part horse?", Glad One asked.

"Wait. Try checking the other tarts.", Mary spoke before Adorabat noticed that all but one tart had green eggs before she then shouted.

"Ghom egg alert!", Adorabat shouted before she kicked the tray off with two Ghom egg-planted tarts going up into the air while Atticus caught the one good tart with his mouth before Badgerclops prepared a laser blaster and shouted as he blasted at the two Ghom egg tarts, disintegrating them before the ashes gently landed in King Snugglemagne's paw.

"I hardly got to eat any.", King Snugglemagne groaned.

"Wait. Did you happen to eat any other tarts and did they have those eggs on top?", Tulip asked.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?", King Snugglemagne asked before Mao Mao pounced on the king and started to hold him with a full-nelson as Adorabat looked on and slowly smiled.

"I got him! Whoa, there, big guy! There you, big guy!", Mao Mao spoke as an apparent piece of paper fell off his mane before Mary picked it up and gasped in surprise.

Meanwhile, Tulip suddenly caught a whiff of sulfur from the mane and grew disgusted.

"Why does his mane smell like rotten eggs?", Tulip puzzled.

"Either he's been doused with rotten eggs or he's been in a sort of underground cavern made of sulfur and limestone.", Mary guessed.

"How'd you figure?", Tulip asked.

"I found this itinerary that just fell out.", Mary spoke as she held it out as it said that he has wig fitting at 9:00, tea at 10:00, secret dungeon at 12:00, and a pedicure at 2:00.

"Huh. Well, I don't see any rotten eggs around here. So, that could be the second option. But where would the underground cavern be?", Tulip asked.

"Not sure, but you might need to make a plaster of his paw.", Mary replied.

"Okay, but where would I get those?", Tulip asked.

"Try checking over there.", Mary spoke, pointing to the corner where a bucket of plaster and a molding tool near the distracted Ghom, which was enjoying its apple.

"Huh. Why does he keep those here?", Tulip puzzled.

"Again, not sure. But you may want to hurry up with this.", Mary urged.

"Oh. Right.", Tulip responded before taking the plaster bucket and a molding tool with the Ghom distracted before molding the plaster onto his foot and making the cast.

"I think I got the eggs.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Extract them, now!", Mao Mao urged before Badgerclops only got out a dark pink mush.

"It's just...mush.", Badgerclops spoke before Mao Mao dropped him just as Tulip removes the plaster cast of his foot and then placed it in her jacket pocket.

"Phew.", Tulip sighed.

"So...no more Ghom eggs?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Apart from the first one that hatched and the other two that were destroyed, nope.", Tulip responded.

Then, Atticus went over to the woozy King Snugglemagne and offered a tart to the king without the Ghom egg on top this time.

"Please, your majesty. Accept this pure, untainted tart as an apology.", Atticus spoke as he backed away.

"I am so sorry that this all happened, your majesty. We'll just give you some space, okay? Okay.", Tulip spoke as she and the others walked out the castle before Tulip closed the door.

"What just happened?", King Snugglemagne puzzled before noticing the Ghom still eating the apple, adding more puzzlement, seeing as it hadn't finished eating yet before he put his fingers on his chin and "hmm'd" as if he was getting an idea.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, the group was now walking downstairs as Mao Mao sighed.

"_Oh, no! The perfect adventure! It can't be over yet.", _Adorabat thought.

"Ah, The Perfect Adventure. I got free food, and now I'm walking downstairs.", Badgerclops grinned.

"_I gotta do something to keep this going.", _Adorabat thought.

"You think this is a good spot as any to do this, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"I think so. I mean, why wouldn't there be a paw print right there?", Mary responded.

"I think the better question is, why would there be a paw print?", Tulip corrected before she realized what it could be for.

"Unless, of course, it was for this.", Tulip spoke as she placed the plaster cast of King Snugglemagne's foot onto the paw print, apparently opening a sort of secret passageway behind them as the 2nd half of the stairs opened up, revealing a doorway to the underground cavern.

"Whaaaa? Wait, how did you two...?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Wait, what's going on?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Simple, really. During Mao Mao's tussle with the king, just as his itinerary fell out, Tulip smelled some sulfur and limestone from his mane, and added those key clues together to help realize that he has a secret dungeon of his own somewhere.", Mary began.

"So, we found a nearby plaster kit and made a plaster cast of his foot in case there was a certain key that could open up the secret doorway in the kingdom just as Badgerclops was extracting mush. All that was left was finding a secret switch for it if there was one, which led up to this point.", Tulip finished.

"That is a surprisingly crafty maneuver. So, if we go in the underground caverns, we might get vital clues on how the eggs wound up here after the invasion.", Atticus commented.

"Exactly.", Mary nodded.

"Mary, how'd you guys know you need his foot?", Badgerclops asked.

"Eh, it was a lucky guess.", Mary responded.

"The next trip will probably lead to a fart dungeon, where everything is just a fart.", Sad One stated.

"It could be a fart dungeon. Is that what you want?", Glad One asked Sad One.

"Sure. Why not? The stench will be a bookend to my misery.", Sad One replied sarcastically.

"Okay, first off, do you even have a nose? Second, you've been saying that about the last two trips now. It's just too unlikely.", Tulip responded before she opened the dungeon doors, immediately smelling sulfur and limestone, which smelled like rotten eggs before almost the whole group, except Mao Mao, Adorabat, and One-One reacted in disgust due to the smell.

"Oh!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Ugh!", Mary and Tulip reacted.

"Yeech!", Atticus shook in disgust.

"Ah, smell that dank, musty air.", Mao Mao spoke as he went down first.

"You're right. I don't have a nose.", Glad One spoke.

"Ohh, it smells like an egg blast in here!", Badgerclops exclaimed in disgust.

"Ugh, it's so gross! Why does that exist?", Tulip spoke nasally as she and the others went downstairs after Mao Mao, not knowing that a familiar being with snake-like eyes under a hood was watching from behind as the figure winced a bit and sneered.

"Now, the adventure really begins. I'm talkin' traps, fightin'!", Mao Mao spoke in excitement.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with so I can resume my chill.", Badgerclops spoke before Adorabat thought to herself.

"_Ugh! Badgerclops keeps trying to end the adventure. Gotta find a way to get rid of him if I'm gonna pull this off.", _Adorabat thought, not knowing that Tulip was growing suspicious of her.

"Atticus, can you make sure to keep an eye on her?", Tulip asked.

"Without hesitation. Why do you ask?", Atticus asked before Tulip then whispered into his ear before Atticus gasped in understanding and then nodded after she finished whispering.

"Thanks, Atticus.", Tulip grinned.

"Thanks for carrying me, Badgerclops. Looks like there's gonna be a lot of walking!", Adorabat spoke, surprising Badgerclops before he stopped.

"That's it, I'm out.", Badgerclops spoke.

"What's wrong?", Mao Mao asked.

"We've been doing things your way all day, man. I'm done.", Badgerclops responded.

"But what about the perfect adventure?", Mao Mao asked.

"You keep saying 'adventure' when what you really mean is walking up and down stairs all day! So, y'all have fun in egg-blast caverns. I'm gonna go chill.", Badgerclops spoke before he started walking away up the stairs.

"Badgerclops, nooooooooooooo...! Oh, well. He'll come around. All perfect adventures have dramatic reunions.", Mao Mao spoke before the rest walked downstairs.

"_It's all coming together. If I could just keep this going, all my little dreams will come true.", _Adorabat grinned while thinking to herself.

"All right, what's your game, you sneaky sweetypie?", Tulip interrogated, making Adorabat squeak in fear of getting caught red-handed.

"Uh..., nothing?", Adorabat fibbed.

"Come on, Adorabat. It's obvious. You're doing all this just to give Mao Mao the perfect adventure he wants.", Tulip guessed.

"Except not all of it went according to plan as there was an actual case happening right in this very instance.", Atticus added.

"What? That's just...", Adorabat giggled nervously before realizing that there was no avoiding it.

"Oh, phooey. How'd you guess?", Adorabat asked.

"You have been acting suspicious this whole time. Plus, you even brought your drawing with you and everything.", Mary responded.

"Oh.", Adorabat groaned.

"You're lucky we didn't tell Mao Mao, though. Besides, if anyone has to tell him eventually, it's you.", Tulip responded just before they came across a peanut butter square with holes on top of a trap that the square is resting on.

"Whoa!", Adorabat spoke as she apparently stepped on a bit of peanut butter on top and picked up the square before Mao Mao rushed over and picked her up just before the spikes could get her, while it forced Mary, Tulip, One-One, who was inside Tulip's backpack, and Atticus back before Mao Mao set her down safely as he "tut-tut-tut'd".

"That, my little deputy, is called bait.", Mao Mao stated before he pressed forward first with the others following behind him throughout the caverns.

"Ooh. More bait.", Adorabat grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think those are for you, Adorabat.", Tulip spoke.

"More bait, more bait, more bait, more bait, more bait...", Adorabat chanted, unknowingly drawing the attention of a Ghom on top of a pillar as it growled.

Meanwhile, Adorabat was enjoying the treat.

"Mm, peanut butter.", Adorabat spoke before she ate the treat and then started to lose her balance a bit.

"Oh, Oh. What the?", Adorabat puzzled before noticing a Ghom below as it then screeched and then clutched onto the bottom of the cage door and then. started sucking her soul before Tulip saw this and moved her away with her soul coming back.

"One-One, can you do something about this?", Tulip asked.

"No problem at all, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One assured before popping himself off toward the Ghom and sent it back down before Glad One ran up the wall and then climbed out before reuniting with Sad One just as Adorabat gasped harshly before panting heavily.

"Thanks, One-One.", Tulip thanked.

"You're welcome.", Glad One assured.

"There's monsters down there!", Adorabat shouted.

"All the more reason not to take the bait. Never forget, a...", Mao Mao began before noticing a lone Ghom on a pillar in front of him.

"A monster? Hahaha. Well, don't worry. This dum-dum can't take us by itself.", Mao Mao assured before the Ghom roared, calling its own army to surround them.

"Yeee-Uh-Oh.", Mao Mao responded as Atticus growled.

"What should we do now?", Mary asked before Mao Mao drew his Katana out.

"We fight.", Mao Mao responded before then charging toward one of the Ghoms and then kicking against its back repeatedly, making it whimper before leaping up to the top and then preparing to strike at the ground downwards before doing so, causing light green slash marks to appear on the Ghoms near it before sheathing his Katana slowly and then sheathing it completely before the Ghoms then wound up vanishing into dust.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen! I will never wash these eyeballs.", Adorabat spoke in fan-boyish excitement.

"It was...underwhelming. I mean, it was dangerous, but it wasn't extremely dangerous. If there were about a 100 more of them, sure, uh, maybe, maybe they could take me, but not with my sword.", Mao Mao spoke to himself just as Tulip then took notice of a familiar hooded figure crawling up and then removing the bait, opening the cage full of Ghoms, making her gasp before Adorabat shouted, attracting Mao Mao's attention.

"Adorabat? Hang on!", Mao Mao exclaimed before the Ghom head butted Mao Mao away next to Tulip, Mary, Atticus, and One-One before they all surrounded them.

"Where'd y'all come from?", Mao Mao asked.

"Perhaps the better question is, 'who did they all come from?'", the figure responded as he removed the hoodie to reveal that he is none other than...

"Orangusnake! What are you doing here?", Tulip realized.

"Of course. You all took away my army. I'm simply just returning the favor.", Orangusnake responded before Adorabat screamed.

"Mao Mao!", Adorabat screamed as she ran before she stopped and found herself trapped by the Ghoms.

"Your choice, heroes. Me or your little blue friend?", Orangusnake sneered.

"You cowardly snake.", Atticus growled.

"I try.", Orangusnake responded before he laughed.

"Hang on, Adorabat! I'm coming!", Mao Mao spoke as he leapt away towards Adorabat, who just started to fall down.

"Adorabat! I gotcha.", Mao Mao assured as he caught Mao Mao in the nick of time.

"Nice catch, Mao Mao.", Tulip grinned.

"Now, let's...", Mao Mao began.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Orangusnake retorted before firing a blast from his mutation cannon, not to hit Mao Mao, but just to force him off as it only knocks him off to the point that he has to hold on for dear life as the Ghoms closed in.

"How'd you get that gun back? And why are there so many?", Mao Mao asked.

"First of all, I didn't! This is my new gun! And secondly, you know how I've mutated people into fearsome beasts known as Ghoms? Well, it turned out some of them were pregnant, which would explain the eggs. So, after the last time you foiled me, a few Ghoms came back with the cute little things I hadn't expected: Their own children. So, I carefully mapped together the internal structure of Pure Heart Valley during your little tour long before your little medal ceremony. I'll admit, it wasn't exactly easy doing it without getting caught, though I got a lucky break, thank goodness. So, I decided to wear an ominous hoodie for next time for stealth reasons. And also, because it looked spooky on me. And from there, I planted the eggs just to scare you out into finding the source of the Ghom eggs, leading us up to now.", Orangusnake replied.

"Wait. Are you saying...?", Tulip asked.

"That's right. You all led me right to it the moment you put that plaster cast on the paw print. That's how. I'll be sure to give you points for figuring out the right clues, though, disgusting as it was for the scent of sulfur and limestone. I mean, Yeech, am I right?", Orangusnake responded.

"_There's no way I can keep this up.", _Adorabat thought before she started spilling the beans.

"Mao Mao, I have something important to tell you.", Adorabat began.

"What could possibly...?", Mao Mao began before he started slipping.

"Now, then. Any last words before you di...?", Orangusnake began as he prepared his cannon again before he got blasted by a laser blast from behind, sending him screaming as he fell towards an apparent river below before splashing into it and resurfacing a moment after.

"Seriously? A river?", Orangusnake puzzled before Mao Mao looked up and saw Badgerclops.

"Badgerclops!", Mao Mao grinned as Badgerclops blaster the Ghoms away from Tulip, Mary, Atticus, and One-One.

"Yay!", Adorabat cheered before he helped them up.

"But why'd you come back?", Mary puzzled.

"It was a lot of stairs. Besides, I missed y'all.", Badgerclops responded.

"It's great to have you back, Badgerclops.", Tulip grinned.

"I knew you'd come around. Now, let's do this!", Mao Mao urged.

"GET THEEEEEM!", Orangusnake shouted from far away in a river before the Ghom roared as it and the remaining Ghoms charged in before the heroes charged in toward the roaring Ghom army.

Mao Mao held back the first Ghom before flipping it back towards the ground while Badgerclops yelled out as he fired his lasers at the surrounding Ghoms and even enjoyed a peanut butter square while doing so.

"Mm. Peanut butter.", Badgerclops grinned.

Meanwhile, Atticus was snarling as he ran past the Ghoms as some of them were herded toward Atticus by Tulip, who was riding on one of them.

"Yee-haw!", Tulip exclaimed as she raised her arm before Atticus lead the pursuing Ghom towards a cliff before ducking, causing the Ghoms to fall off, unintentionally causing Adorabat to fall off.

"Adorabat!", Tulip shouted before Adorabat flew up, relieving her.

"Oh, yeah. I can fly.", Adorabat realized.

"What? She can fly? Oh, I can't believe I forgot.", Orangusnake realized sheepishly.

"Whoo! That's gotta be it.", Badgerclops sighed.

"No doubt, no doubt.", Mao Mao agreed.

"You may have won this round, heroes, but mark my words! I will be back and I will have my revenge!", Orangusnake shouted.

"I'd be more concerned about the end of the river!", Tulip warned.

"The end of the river? What do you mean by that?", Orangusnake puzzled before he turned around and noticed the end growing closer, leading to a waterfall.

"Oh, I see. Curse you, heroes! Curse you and your insufferable teamwoooooooooooooork!", Orangusnake shouted before he fell off the waterfall and splashed down outside Pure Heart Valley and resurfaced all woozily.

"And now, I shall plot...my revenge. After I recuperate from...the waterfall.", Orangusnake stated.

"So, how was your swim, Boss?", Ramaraffe asked.

"Ah, shaddup.", Orangusnake spike woozily before faceplanting himself on the grass.

Meanwhile, Tulip smiled at the success.

"Well, that solves it. We went through Mystery, high stakes, extreme danger, but there's still one thing missing.", Tulip stated.

"A big, fat reward, right, Ms. Tulip?", Glad One guessed.

"Yup. The only question is, what's it gonna be?", Tulip asked.

"I dunno.", Glad One replied.

"Wait. You hear that?", Mao Mao asked.

"Hear what?", Mary puzzled.

"I think it's coming from over there.", Tulip spoke as she pointed toward a giant padded door inside a big stone-made, heart-shaped formation with four essential torches in big pots.

"I can hear that, too.", Atticus spoke as he wiggled one of his ears.

"You know what this means? Heavenly music, giant padded door, oh-ho, my friends! I present to you the best part of a perfect adventure: a big, fat reward!", Mao Mao introduced as he opened the door only to see King Snugglemagne playing his harpsichord with his apparent pet Ghom dressed in a similar make up with its back and legs in a similar color as King Snugglemagne's skin with the soft brush-like appendages at the bottom near the mouth in a pink color as well as its tails and had a similar cape as the king of Pure Heart Valley himself, not to mention with a pail of apples.

At that point, King Snugglemagne grew surprised to notice the heroes as his pet Ghom growled puzzlingly.

"Well, what are you doing here?", King Snugglemagne asked.

"I think the better question is, what are _you _doing down _here_?", Tulip asked.

"Practicing harpsichord.", King Snugglemagne responded.

"100 feet underground in a sealed chamber?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"I'm very shy.", King Snugglemagne responded.

"With the very creature that nearly sucked out your soul?", Atticus puzzled.

"Yes. But ever since we found out it also has a thing for apples, I decided to tame it as my own pet, rewarding it with apples if it behaves well enough, hence the pail of apples.", King Snugglemagne explained.

"Oh. Well, how's it working for you?", Tulip asked.

"It was a little rough, but now, it is as regal as ever. Turns out if properly trained, having a creature like that is its own reward.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

"But what about Orangusnake and the other Ghoms, then?", Mary puzzled.

"Leftover overgrown pests from the invasion, I'm afraid. I put out traps of peanut butter and everything. I didn't know what I was doing wrong.", King Snugglemagne responded while Mao Mao sadly and slowly closed the door just as Tulip noticed a sort of thin, futuristic blade etched in stone with the symbol from Tulip's right hand etched onto the cross where the bottom of the blade resides above as a green line in the middle of the blade stretches over to the top with a circle as well as metallic technological coatings on the cross and a soft grip for the hilt.

"Uh, guys? What's that up there?", Tulip puzzled, pointing to the weapon etched in stone.

"What's what? Oh, that? It's definitely a sword. Maybe even a legendary one. Just look how cool it is.

"Well, it isn't like any sword I've ever seen before.", Mao Mao added.

"What kind of vorpal blade do you suppose it is?", Atticus asked.

"I don't know the answer, myself. Although, the sword seems rather familiar.", Glad One responded.

"Well, only one way to find out.", Tulip responded as she walked over to the stone before she then grabbed the sword, not knowing that her right hand glowed brightly as a result, even causing the symbol to glow as well, and then removed it from the stone quickly, much to her surprise before the symbol on the sword rotated 180 degrees to the right, causing the green line in the middle of the blade to glow brightly before then producing a green holo sword, resembling Excalibur itself.

"Whoa! This is so cool!", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Whaaaaa?", Mao Mao reacted in response.

"That looks incredible, Tulip!", Badgerclops reacted.

"It looks so awesome!", Adorabat agreed.

"It looks like you have a weapon of your own, now, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One stated.

"I do? I do!", Tulip realized with a grin before she chuckled.

"So, what should we call it?", Tulip asked.

"Just take a look at that symbol, Tulip. It almost looks like Infinity.", Mary stated, pointing to the symbol as it glowed green.

"And your hand must be reacting to the sword.", Sad One guessed.

"It is?", Tulip puzzled before she noticed her right hand glowing the same symbol with the same brightness as the one on her sword.

"Huh. How about that? Okay. I think I'll give this blade a name. I hereby dub this sword: the Infinity Blade.", Tulip spoke as she moved her right hand 180 degrees to the left, depowering it before she put it behind her back and in front of the back of her backpack.

"That's a good name for a legendary weapon, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One commented.

"Thanks, One-One. Now, let's get out of here.", Tulip suggested.

"All right.", Mao Mao sighed.

Later, the heroes were walking outside the dungeon doors back to the fresh air of Pure Heart Valley.

"Stairs? Bad!", Badgerclops panted.

"Agreed.", Tulip panted.

"It doesn't make any sense.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Huh? What doesn't make any sense?", Tulip puzzled.

"There was mystery, high stakes, extreme, danger, but the only one who got a big, fat reward out of it was you, Tulip. Where did we go wrong?", Mao Mao asked.

"Ah, come on, man. Maybe the King's harpsichord playing and his new pet were the reward, right, Adorabat?", Badgerclops asked as Adorabat feared up before she finally decided to confess.

"Wrong. I made it all up.", Adorabat responded.

"What?", Mao Mao and Badgerclops responded.

"The Mystery, the high stakes, everything! Well, except for the part with the Ghom eggs, Orangusnake, and the army of monsters, but other than those things, everything!", Adorabat explained.

"You...made it up? Why?", Mao Mao asked.

"I thought if you couldn't be an adventurer, you couldn't teach me to be one, and then, why would you even want me around?", Adorabat responded.

"Adorabat, that was so sweet that you did this for him, but, at the same time, you kinda went about it the wrong way.", Tulip spoke to Adorabat.

"So, you're telling me you've lied about a government conspiracy, had us assault the king, led us deep into the heart of a dungeon full of Ghoms just so, what? You could give me the perfect adventure?", Mao Mao asked almost angrily.

"Mm-Hmm.", Adorabat nodded sadly before Mao Mao hugged her.

"Thank you. You're the best little pal a sheriff could have.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Also, lying is wrong. I feel like we glossed over that today.", Badgerclops spoke as he hugged the two friends.

"Well, at least not all of it was a lie.", Atticus grinned.

"Who would've guessed that we would have the perfect adventure without even realizing it until the end?", Glad One added.

"So, you'll still teach me to be an adventurer?", Adorabat asked.

"Of course, if I could find the time between teaching you to be a monster fighter and an action hero.", Mao Mao responded.

"I don't think there's any difference between those things.", Tulip commented.

"With friends like you, Adorabat, every adventure can be a perfect one. What happened here today was proof of that. Who knows how many await us?", Mao Mao spoke before Tulip's hand started flashing green before Tulip noticed it and saw it project a holo-Video of the Steward speaking to her.

"New passengers are now boarding the Pure Heart car.", the Steward spoke to her.

"What?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Well, I did say that some passengers may arrive sooner than others, didn't I?", Glad One explained.

"Well, something tells me that we're not quite done having adventures yet. Maybe, they've just begun...", Tulip spoke.

"Whoa.", Badgerclops spoke in awe as he placed his arm on Mao Mao's left shoulder before Mao Mao moved his arm away.

"Stop it.", Mao Mao spoke.

**A/N: So, what'd y'all think? Pretty unexpected to see Orangusnake return in the caverns, right? Now, if any of you have ideas for what should happen in the next episode as well as what new passenger should arrive to help Tulip, One-One, and Atticus as well as Mary Test, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat, please let me know in your reviews and I'd be happy to take care of them whenever I can. Also, I do this Tuesday-Fridays, just so you know on account of my "Dragon Ball Super" fanfiction coming along. And about the Infinity Blade? It closely resembles Great Saiyaman 3's sword, but with an Infinity Train update to it. Until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. Here is the latest chapter of my new Infinity Train story featuring Penelope Lang from Atomic Betty and Princess and Duchess Morbucks from Powerpuffgirls Z. Now, keep in mind that some of the characters appearing was an idea from Misaki Ayuzawa234, so feel free to give her some credit for that. She takes the credit not me. After all, I'm not one to take credit for other people's ideas. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 3: "No Shortcuts"**

It all started in the morning when Mao Mao, Tulip, Badgerclops, One-One, And Atticus were fighting Orangusnake and his henchmen near the headquarters as Tulip smacked Orangusnake back with her Infinity Blade.

"With y'all out of the way, the Ruby Pure Heart will be ours!", Orangusnake grinned.

"Not a chance, Orangustank.", Badgerclops retorted.

"And besides, you're forgetting about one important thing.", Tulip added.

"Oh? And what would that be?", Orangusnake asked.

"The element of surprise!", two girls from above him, both of which are in shiny armor with one gold and another platinum, spoke before they ganged up on him, making him gulp before a smoke cloud formed with only their arms visible as their fighting grin tings and Orangusnake's exclamations of pain were heard just as Adorabat flew closer.

"Y'all! I'm here.", Adorabat groaned before she flew closer only to get frightened and duck underneath Mao Mao, who flipped back while fighting Orangusnake before she tried using smoke bombs, but missed about 3 times.

"Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb!", Adorabat spoke before taking off in the air as Mao Mao and Badgerclops backed up, not knowing that they were about to crush her just as elsewhere, Boss Hosstrich tossed Ratarang at Adorabat, who ducked up above.

"Ratarang!", Ratarang spoke before he chuckled only to get grabbed by Mary.

"I'm here, too, you know.", Mary stated before tossing the Ratarang at Boss Hosstrich, knocking him off the roof just as another girl in a green sweater popped up and talked down to him.

"Aw. Life's not fair, is it, Boss Hosstrich?", the girl mocked.

"Ouch. That's gotta burn, huh?", Glad One grinned.

"So fast. I can't keep up.", Adorabat panted.

Then, Ramaraffe went up with her neck and spotted Adorabat.

"Hey, there, helpless!", Ramaraffe spoke, making Adorabat squeak in fear before she then flew away with Ramaraffe following her, worrying Tulip when she took notice of this.

"Adorabat, no!", Tulip shouted before heading towards Ramaraffe to save Adorabat only for Adorabat to fly up after bumping into Orangusnake, puzzling him.

"What the...?", Orangusnake puzzled just before Ramaraffe accidentally crashed into Orangusnake, bumping him back as Adorabat flew away, surprising Tulip.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled just as Orangusnake got up and grew angry with Ramaraffe.

"Watch where you're going, you ninny!", Orangusnake berated before the girl that talked down on Boss Hosstrich picked up Ratarang and tossed him at Orangusnake from behind before Orangusnake caught him.

"Why, you...", Orangusnake growled before then tossing him at Ramaraffe.

"Ow! That hurt!", Ramaraffe exclaimed as she prepared to hit Orangusnake back, not knowing that the recovering Boss Hosstrich was already walking to to Orangusnake from behind.

"Now, what in tarnat...", Boss Hosstrich began before he wound up getting hit by Ratarang as Orangusnake ducked.

"Are they...beating themselves up?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Apparently. I guess whatever you did to get Ramaraffe to chase you like that worked.", Tulip grinned as she looked on with the villains beating each other up with Ratarang.

"Wow.", Badgerclops commented.

"Not very cooperative for a team, are they?", Atticus added.

"Yeah. Hey, let's Attack then while they're down.", Mao Mao suggested.

"Okay.", Badgerclops agreed before chuckling and preparing a laser beam from his blaster before firing it at the 4 villains, knocking them away as they screamed before landing in a far-away part of the forest.

"We're okay!", the villains shouted.

"Yeah, we didn't ask.", Badgerclops responded.

"I'm kinda surprised he hadn't sent the Ghoms after us this time.", Tulip commented.

"Excellent work, everyone.", Mao Mao congratulated.

"Oh, just doing our job.", two armored girls named Princess and Duchess spoke.

"Whatever.", the girl with a green sweater named Penelope Lang added.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call that work.", Badgerclops commented.

However, Adorabat sighed in disappointment with herself.

"I didn't help at all.", Adorabat groaned.

"If it's any consolation, Adorabat, I'm not sure I helped out much, either.", Mary responded.

"What do you mean?", Adorabat asked.

"All I did was take Ratarang and knock Boss Hosstrich off. I literally got nothing else to show for it.", Mary responded.

"Oh. So, I guess that makes two of us, huh?", Adorabat grinned with a blush.

"Yeah. I guess so.", Mary sighed, not knowing that Tulip was watching and feeling bad for them.

"Something the matter, Tulip?", Atticus asked.

"I don't know. Something's clearly bugging them and I need to know what so we can cheer them up.", Tulip replied.

"The only question is, how?", Sad One guessed.

"Exactly, and that's what I'm going to find out.", Tulip stated determinedly.

Later, most of the team, with 3 new recruits that arrived as new passengers in tow, were in the living room when Adorabat and Mary walked in with the former more depressed than the latter.

"Hey, ladies. Oh. Are you two all right?", Badgerclops asked.

"Adorabat, Mary, what's wrong?", Tulip asked only for Adorabat to sigh.

"Come on, you can tell us.", Mao Mao goaded in assurance only for Adorabat to sigh again, but this time with a hint of frustration.

"Adorabat...", Badgerclops goaded with a grin, making her sigh of frustration even louder.

"Adorabat, look. I know what it's like to feel helpless like that. Heck, I even refused help from anyone at that point. I can help you if you talk to me.", Tulip assured.

"Well..., okay.", Adorabat spoke before she took a deep breath and explained.

"We wanna fight like y'all do. We just can't seem to keep up. You're all so strong and fast and smart and brave and witty with words. All Mary did was take Ratarang and toss him at a bad guy.", Adorabat explained.

"It still wasn't enough, just so you know.", Mary responded.

"Tulip, Mao Mao, I'll never be able to use swords like those.", Adorabat began.

"It's a Katana and I practice with it. A lot.", Mao Mao stated.

"Mine's the Infinity Blade and I just found it a few days ago.", Tulip added.

"If you just try...", Mao Mao began.

"And Badgerclops, you arm cannon makes me swoon.", Adorabat added.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty cool.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Atticus, you're so brave and headstrong.", Adorabat added.

"Bravery is something I had to find within myself before I became king of Corginia.", Atticus stated.

"But what can I do? Carry smoke bombs?", Adorabat complained before kicking one away, only to set it off by accident with Badgerclops blowing the smoke away.

"Sorry.", Adorabat apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this.", Badgerclops assured.

"Adorabat, look. It may come as a shock to you, but it takes a lot of time and experience to be a hero. Right, Mao Mao?", Tulip asked.

"Exactly. There are no shortcuts. None!", Mao Mao agreed as he unwittingly crusted his can of soda.

"My victory juice!", Mao Mao exclaimed before he licked at the escaping juice to get it before it could leave.

"We wanna be Heroes now!", Adorabat exclaimed before kicking another smoke bomb, setting it off again with Badgerclops blowing the smoke away.

"You know, I can make you a robot arm like mine. I just have to remove an arm.", Badgerclops assured.

"What?!", Tulip exclaimed in shock from hearing that.

"Yes, please!", Adorabat spoke excitedly as Badgerclops changed his cyber arm

from a fan to a sawblade and prepared to cut Adorabat's arm off.

"Yeah!", Adorabat spoke in excitement before Tulip moved her away from the blade.

"No!", Tulip and Mao Mao exclaimed.

"This has officially gone too far!", Tulip exclaimed.

"Adorabat, how about some...robo armor, instead?", Mao Mao suggested.

"Oh. That's actually a lot less surgical.", Tulip grinned in relief.

"Yes, please.", Adorabat grinned.

"And also, I'm gonna need some parts to make a couple of things that can help me defend myself and help you guys out on missions. And that would require both Tulip's help and yours, Badgerclops.", Mary stated.

"What? What do you need my help for?", Tulip asked.

"From what we already know about it, this blade can change into any type of forging or fighting material. You think you can change that into a forging hammer?", Mary asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll try my best, though.", Tulip assured.

"All right, but only after Adorabat gets some robo armor, though. It's a lengthy process.", Badgerclops responded.

Later, Adorabat was scanned for the armor that Badgerclops was seem building before Adorabat was then given a sort of metallic casing for her peg leg and a sort of familiar scanner on the left side of her face in front of her left eye as a robotic voice spoke.

"Mega mech activated.", the robotic voice spoke.

"I'm a robot!", Adorabat spoke in excitement just before the alarm blared up as it flashed red.

"That's the monster alarm.", Tulip spoke in realization.

"Now's my chance to try it out!", Adorabat spoke with a grin.

"That soon? I'm not sure that's a good idea.", Mary rebutted.

"Just turn on the thrusters, and...", Badgerclops began before Adorabat suddenly flew up higher than normal for a moment before she slowly started to get the hang of it for now.

"Are you all right, Adorabat?", Tulip asked.

"I think I...", Adorabat began before she suddenly darted up, flew around and then zoomed out with a scream.

"Yeah, we should do something about it soon.", Mary spoke.

"All right, what parts did you say you need, Mary?", Badgerclops asked.

"Actually, just out that on hold for now.", Mary spoke.

Meanwhile, a green lizard monster was wreaking havoc on the kingdom as it roared before it leapt off the building and landed on the ground before roaring again only for Adorabat to knock him back toward the top of a nearby store, smashing the statue of King Snugglemagne off before it recovered and they jumped off jack to the ground, confronting Adorabat.

"All right, I can do this.", Adorabat grinned as she was picking out a scramble missile attack.

"Here comes a brand-new Adorabat Attack.", Adorabat spike as she aimed her metal peg leg at the monster only to fire missiles at random, inadvertently missing the monster and hitting a spot right behind him, setting the ground ablaze, much to the creature's surprise before Adorabat flew up randomly and spun out of control, firing missiles everywhere as one even hit Ketchup's boombox as she was dancing before she was now forced to dodge the lasers coming at her.

Meanwhile, a sweetypie reporter did not fare any better either.

"Had to pull an all-nighter, but tomorrow's paper's ready to..", the sweetypie began before a missile took the newspaper, causing her to groan in despair and cringe.

One of the stray lasers even struck a part of the King's mane where his crown was, knocking it off in the process before King Snugglemagne noticed this and then grew saddened from the sight as he leapt back onto his couch/bed.

Meanwhile, the sweetypies were fleeing from the stray missiles before Adorabat finally fired a missile at the monster, knocking him out.

"Oh, yay.", Adorabat grinned just as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Penelope, Princess and Duchess Morbucks, who arrived their own way via flight, and Mary, arrived and noticed the chaos Adorabat had inadvertently wrought on the kingdom.

"What the...? How could the kingdom be in flames already?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Did Adorabat do this?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah, wow. She really messed that dude up.", Badgerclops spoke while eating his burger.

"After seeing that much devastation, I'd hardly find that impressive, Badgerclops.", Tulip commented.

"The horror. The horror.", Sad One commented.

"The village. It's completely... Where did you get that burger?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"I don't need to tell you everything that happens in my life.", Badgerclops retorted.

"Yeah, I snuck him one on the way here. You're welcome.", Penelope responded.

"Yeah, I remember that.", Tulip responded.

"I did it! I'm the monster defeater!", Adorabat spoke in excitement.

"Firing the monster defeater.", a robotic voice spoke before a big laser fired from below Adorabat's metallic leg right at the monster.

"Stop! It's already down!", Mao Mao shouted as Tulip gasped.

When the smoke cleared, the monster was left with chicken leg-like legs with the monster all whithered up and smoked.

"So? How'd I do?", Adorabat asked before she accidentally fired a laser from her metal leg at Mao Mao's whiskers, making them fall off slowly.

"That was incredible, man!", Badgerclops cheered.

"Seriously?!", Tulip reacted.

"She could've destroyed the entire village!", Mao Mao added.

"Dude, it's okay. She's a hero.", Badgerclops assured.

"Really? Would a hero do that?!", Tulip retorted, pointing to the cooked monster, who gave out a cough with a puff of dark smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Tulip's right! She's no hero! She's an enemy of press!", the reporter agreed.

"She ruined my dance practice.", Ketchup added as she started to sob.

"She made me imprison my favorite hairdresser.", King Snugglemagne added, making the sweetypies gasp at the fact.

"No.", one of the sweetypies gasped.

"All right, it's official. That mega mech? Not cool.", Penelope responded.

"I've heard enough. Adorabat, relinquish the mega mech.", Mao Mao demanded.

"No, I can control it just fine!", Adorabat refused before she lost control for a bit again.

"I understand you want to be a hero faster. I, myself, has spent countless moments trying to catch up to my legendary family, so believe me when I tell you, 'there are no shortcuts to becoming a hero.' Besides, you are so much more than the Mega Mech.", Mao Mao assured.

"Well, that's a nice way to go about it.", Tulip grinned.

"You're just jealous.", Badgerclops spoke with his mouth full.

"I am not jealous, and stop talking with your mouth full!", Mao Mao ordered.

"You're not my dad, dude!", Badgerclops retorted.

"I'm stronger than your dad, so you listen to me!", Mao Mao retorted back.

"My dad's pretty buff. I don't know.", Badgerclops responded.

"Ugh, just listen to reason Badgerclops. I mean, what does it have to take for you to listen to us, your burger getting blasted away by an out-of-control missile?", Tulip pleaded just before Adorabat accidentally fired a missile at Badgerclops' burger and exploded as a sad face appeared in the middle of the explosion.

"Wow. What a coincidence.", Tulip spoke in slight surprise.

"Okay, that's it. We have to get rid of that awful machine.", Badgerclops finally spoke.

However, that decision did not sit well with Adorabat at all.

"No. Please let me keep it.", Adorabat cried a bit.

"You are not ready for the Mega Mech.", Mao Mao retorted.

"And more importantly, I'm not sure it's even ready for _you_.", Tulip added just as Adorabat started tearing up and tossed a smoke bomb.

"Smoke bomb!", Adorabat exclaimed as she tossed it at Mao Mao and the others, making Tulip exclaim as she managed to reflect it away with her Infinity Blade just before it detonated above the others with the smoke clearing as Adorabat was now seen flying away as Mao Mao was coughing out the smoke.

"Adorabat, come back!", Mao Mao coughed.

"Please, forgive meeeeeeeeee!", Adorabat shouted as she flew away.

"There are no shortcuts to becoming...a hero!", Mao Mao coughed.

"We gotta go after her before she hurts anyone else. More importantly, herself.", Tulip urged.

"It's a good thing I put my inventions on hold, then. Because now that Adorabat's become a danger to herself and everyone around her, the inventions I had in mind could help us solve the problem and help Adorabat see reason.", Mary stated.

"And what, pray tell, are those inventions you had in mind?", Atticus asked before Mary answered.

"There's a reason I needed Tulip and Badgerclops' help with those inventions. Since we know that Tulip boarded the train before and she came from a different reality, especially with the fact that she found the Infinity Blade, she could help coalesce some trans-dimensional particles for the invention with Badgerclops' parts keeping them contained and stable. For that, I plan on building two super remotes, one that you can bring with you and a really big one that requires some space and a lot of cable.", Mary responded, intriguing him.

"And you're certain they can help us?", Atticus asked.

"Of course I am. If there's one thing I know I have that Adorabat doesn't have yet, it's responsibility.", Mary assured.

"Well, the sooner we get started, the better.", Tulip agreed.

"I just hope she doesn't get too crazy like Adorabat did.", Sad One commented.

"Yeah, I don't think it's gonna happen, One-One. I just hope we find her before something happens.", Mary responded.

Meanwhile, Adorabat was flying away in the air.

"I know I can control it. I just know I can.", Adorabat spoke before she suddenly noticed something up ahead.

"Sky pirates? Maybe if I can defeat them, Mao Mao and the others will have to let me keep the Mega Mech.", Adorabat realized before she moved in toward the broken airship and even bumped into it and recovered before calling them out.

"Ow. Come on out, you pirate filth! Come on out and fight meeeeeee!", Adorabat shouted before Orangusnake opened the door and spoke up.

"Who dares interrupt our lunch?!", Orangusnake shouted before eating a chicken drumstick.

"Fight me! Only then will Mao Mao and the others let me keep the Mega Mech!", Adorabat responded.

"Oh, hey, it's that little useless one.", Orangusnake remembered.

"Take this!", Adorabat shouted before then firing missiles at them.

"Get behind me!", Orangusnake urged before creating a purple holo shield to guard against them as Adorabat was yelling out while firing missiles.

"Such power.", Orangusnake spoke in surprise.

"Oh, man! What are we gonna do, Boss? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? Oh, I dropped my Mama's meatballs! Oh, Mama!", Ratarang exclaimed as he literally tipped over a can of meatballs in panic.

Then, Adorabat got crazy.

"I need more power, now!", Adorabat spoke before noticing a more powerful move.

"What's the Zip Zap Blast?", Adorabat asked.

"Caution: the very cool and ultimate Zip Zap Blast should only be used by experience users.", the voice cautioned.

"I don't care! I want to use it now!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"Okay, it's your funeral, bro.", the voice reluctantly agreed.

"Zip Zap Blast!", Adorabat shouted before she suddenly hit everything while going everywhere at random like a pinball before crashing into the ground.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this Adorabat is Adora-splat!", Orangusnake joked.

"Oh!", Ratarang responded.

"Silly fool! Trying to take shortcuts to get power.", Orangusnake mocked before quickly realizing something.

"Wait a minute. This Mega Mech would be a great shortcut to get _us _power.", Orangusnake realized.

"Ooh, I wanna tough it.", Ramaraffe spoke before she tried to get it off with her kitty only to get shocked by the touch.

"Unauthorized user. Don't touch me, bro.", the robotic voice stated.

"Looks like we need Adorabat's permission to give up this machine. So, how about it? You join us with that mega mech or we take it!", Orangusnake threatened with a holo axe.

"Likes slice of pizza pie! Oh!", Ratarang added.

"_These guys seem serious, but if I give them the mega mech, I lose my shot at being a big hero.", _Adorabat thought before she made a decision.

"I'll-I'll join you pirates, but only because I wanna keep the Mega Mech.", Adorabat responded before thinking to herself.

"_But just so I can beat you when I get better control of it.", _Adorabat thought before Orangusnake and his men laughed with Adorabat laughing nervously.

"No. You don't get to laugh!", Orangusnake rebuffed before they continued laughing with Adorabat whimpering with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Tulip was riding on top of her Infinity Blade as a sort of hover vehicle as Mao Mao and Badgerclops rode on their Aerocycle with Atticus in tow as One-One was already in Tulip's backpack with Mary and Penelope riding on Mary's pink aerocycle with Princess and Duchess flying beside them.

"Adorabat, where are you? Come on, Adorabat, where'd you go?", Mao Mao asked.

"Are those weapons ready, Mary?", Atticus asked.

"Yup. All ready to go. I am keeping this as my weapon of choice, though. The rest are backup in case it fails. I even have this sword and everything.", Mary answered as she was holding her laser gun before getting out a sort of red sword with a white streak as the red line was thin with a golden handle.

"Okay, now, this? Definitely cool.", Penelope spoke up, pointing to the sword.

"I just hope she's doing okay.", Tulip sighed out of worry.

"Come on. This is Adorabat we're talking about. It's not like she's in a hostage situation.", Mary responded.

"That's exactly what could be happening to Adorabat right now.", Sad One retorted.

"Or maybe she already kicked some bad guy tuchus.", Glad One piped up.

"I'm not so sure.", Atticus responded just as Tulip noticed Ramaraffe suddenly headed for them and gasped.

"Incoming!", Tulip exclaimed before she jumped off her blade and then used it like a baseball bat to whack Ramaraffe away, sending her and the others back to the ground as Tulip slid back like the others and stood up quickly.

"I've got your Adorabat right here and I'm going to use her power to crush you!", Orangusnake exclaimed proudly before Mao Mao and the others noticed Adorabat trapped inside at the bottom of the left leg.

"It can't be. Adorabat!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Whoa! Betrayal, man!", Badgerclops added.

"I should've known she'd betray us for the mega mech.", Sad One stated.

"I don't think she had a choice, One-One. They're using her as a hostage just so they could use the mega mech themselves.", Tulip stated.

"Tulip's right! It was either join them in this gross thing or give up the Mega Mech!", Adorabat shouted.

"Quiet, fool!", Orangusnake snapped before he and his men laughed while Adorabat whimpered.

"Beam 'em up, Badgerclops.", Mao Mao spoke.

"But be careful. Adorabat's still in there.", Tulip warned.

"Don't worry. I'll just aim for above the waistline. Eat laser, you ding-dongs!", Badgerclops shouted as he then fired a laser at the suit, which then produced an energy shield in response.

"Force field-a-roonie!", Orangusnake exclaimed.

"Whaaaaat?", Badgerclops puzzled in surprise.

"Smasher, basher, beauty!", Orangusnake exclaimed as he fired Ramaraffe at Mao Mao and the others repeatedly until the 3rd time.

"We're losing ground!", Mao Mao spoke.

"Literally!", Badgerclops added.

"Adorabat, you've gotta take that thing off!", Mary shouted before firing her laser at Ramaraffe's neck, reflecting it away.

"You're right. I gotta help 'em, and I can't do it attached to this thing... but my mega mech!", Adorabat sobbed.

"What's more important here, Adorabat? Your mega mech or the lives of your best friends?!", Tulip grunted as she was holding Ramaraffe back with her Infinity Blade before Atticus whacked her in the neck with a head butt.

"Hey, that hurt!", Ramaraffe exclaimed.

"Thank you. It was supposed to.", Atticus smirked as he led Ramaraffe's head away from Mao Mao and Badgerclops while snarling and barking as they were having enough trouble as it is.

"Mao, what do we do?", Badgerclops asked.

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do!", Mao Mao responded.

"Remember what Mao Mao said, Adorabat? A hero does what's right, even if it crushes them inside.", Tulip reminded, making Adorabat gasp in realization.

"_Oh... my... gosh. If there was a choice between helping my friends or being super powerful, I choose my friends.", _Adorabat thought before she then detached the metal leg from her peg leg and took off her scanner before flying out, leaving the left leg to crumble and earning a proud smile from Tulip before Orangusnake lost his balance a little bit.

"Ratarang, STATUS REPORT!", Orangusnake shouted before Ratarang got out and then noticed the metal leg and the scanner before getting an idea.

"Ho-ho, Baby.", Ratarang grinned before he later returned to his post and place the metal leg into a slot while wearing the scanner as it booted the suit's right leg up.

"This is gonna be fun. Titan rocket volley over here!", Ratarang exclaimed before firing the rockets at the group just as Adorabat caught up.

"Hey, guys, I'm here.", Adorabat spoke just as Mary noticed the rockets.

"Look out!", Mary and Badgerclops exclaimed before she quickly fired her laser gun at the rockets, making them explode before they could reach the whole team.

"Phew.", Mary sighed.

"Huh. Nice marksmanship.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Thanks.", Mary grinned.

"I'll admit that you all have guys to take me on, but if you think that assault's gonna tattle your bones, wait 'til you see this!", Orangusnake shouted.

"All right, what do we got here? Whoa! How about some missiles?", Ratarang asked.

"Ooh, missiles!", Orangusnake spoke with glee as two more missiles were launched from the suit's back before Penelope got her sword ready.

"Nope!", Penelope smirked before she smacked one missile away like a baseball while Princess and Duchess turned the other missile around and made it head straight toward the suit before they exploded on it, at least pushing it back as they were near it but not exactly.

"Now, that's a home run.", Penelope smirked.

"Heh. Not a bad line.", Duchess grinned.

"Whoa. You ever considered trying out for Baseball?", Tulip suggested.

"What makes you think I haven't?", Penelope responded.

"Oh. Well, that works.", Princess responder.

"_They're okay, but for how long? If only I hadn't lost the mega mech.", _Adorabat thought to herself before remembering what Mao Mao said to her as his head floated around her, saying the same thing before Badgerclops' head turned up with a burger.

"There are no shortcuts to becoming a true hero. You learn from experience.", Mao Mao stated.

"Oh, that's delicious.", Badgerclops' head commented.

"Where do you keep getting burgers?!", Mao Mao's head puzzled before both heads poofed with Adorabat realizing what she has to do now.

"Experience.", Adorabat stated.

"Uh, experience of what?", Tulip puzzled.

"I know what to do.", Adorabat responded.

"Well, whatever you do, do it fast. I'm not sure we can hold out much longer.", Tulip urged.

"You got it!", Adorabat grinned determinedly as she then flew toward the suit as Orangusnake and his henchmen were laughing.

"Hey, silly face. How about another game of 'catch me'?", Adorabat goaded before flying away, prompting Ramaraffe to go after her.

Then, Adorabat flew away from Ramaraffe with a smirk.

"Get back here!", Ramaraffe exclaimed before Adorabat only flew up past Orangusnake.

"What the...?", puzzled Orangusnake before Ramaraffe hit him again by mistake.

"You fool!", Orangusnake shouted before he then banged Ramaraffe and Boss Hosstrich against each other once.

"Hey, that hurt!", Ramaraffe exclaimed before then hitting Orangusnake once only for her and Hosstrich to get banged against each other again.

"Wow.", Badgerclops spoke in surprise.

"Again, not really a teamwork kind of team, are they?", Atticus asked.

"Yeah.", Mao Mao agreed before Adorabat arrived near them as well as Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess.

"Adorabat, this was your doing?", Mao Mao asked.

"Just...learning from last experience.", Adorabat responded.

"She was also behind the last time this happened.", Glad One stated.

"Oh. Is that all?", Atticus grinned.

"Mm-Hmm.", Adorabat nodded.

Meanwhile, as the villains were beating each other up, only Ratarang was curious about what's going on.

"Hey! What's going on up there?", Ratarang asked before then noticing the Zip Zap Blast selection in the scanner.

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, I found this thing called a Zip Zap Blast. Should I use it?", Ratarang asked.

"No! Don't use the Zip Zap Blast!", Orangusnake muffled.

"What? Use the Zip Zap Blast? All right, you're the boss.", Ratarang responded.

"Warning. Warning. Warning!", the robot voice repeated.

"Ah, zip it.", Ratarang only responded as he activated it before the suit started to power up with electricity arcing around it.

"Hey, what's going on?", Orangusnake wondered.

"Uh, should we be worried about this?", Tulip asked.

"Nope.", Adorabat responded.

"Uh, Hey! No, no, stop.", Orangusnake spoke as the suit started to go up before it turned upside down and then banged the villains to the ground uncontrollably before then zooming around and then crashing into the ground.

"This... this isn't fun anymore.", Orangusnake complained.

"Then, you're really gonna hate this.", Tulip responded with a smirk before she then used her Infinity Blade to form a giant holo baseball bat and whack the suit away, causing the villains to scream before the suit exploded just near its impact point.

"We're okay!", the four villains shouted.

"We didn't ask!", Adorabat shouted in reply before she flew over to the Mega Mech in sadness.

"You're right, Mao Mao. It takes time and experience to be a hero. I guess I'm not ready yet.", Adorabat admitted as she handed them to Mao Mao, who picked them up.

"It happens to the best of us.", Tulip assured with a grin.

"Adorabat, your thirst for power and excessive 'hot-dogging' nearly got us all destroyed today. But it was your experience fighting the sky pirates using the faults in this, uh, poorly-designed weapon that saved us all. In my book, that makes you a hero already.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Whee! So I can keep it?", Adorabat smiled.

"Yeah. You can totally keep...", Badgerclops began before Mao Mao only smashed the Mega Mech.

"Aw, aw, aw, it just keeps getting on my foot! Aw, aw, aw, no, gee...oh!", Mao Mao fibbed.

"Don't worry, Adorabat. I have something much better than the mega mech.", Mary assured.

"Really?", Adorabat asked.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to sit until we get back to HQ.", Mary responded.

"Aw, phooey. Oh, well. I can wait.", Adorabat grinned.

"Now, that's more like it.", Tulip grinned.

"Indeed. Now, let us be on our way.", Atticus grinned.

**A/N: So, what'd you all think? Pretty good so far, right? Now, if any of you Mao Mao fans have ideas for what should happen in the next episode and which passengers should arrive there next, and also, like, who else would get to grow into a giant alongside Badgerclops, feel free to let me know in your reviews. As for new passengers, there's always a little bit of room for 2-5 new passengers for each episode. Until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello. Sorry I took so long, but here it is. The latest chapter for my new Infinity Train story. This time, Badgerclops won't be the only one who grows big, as the title implies. Let me know what you think once you've read it. Oh, and today's passengers are Katie the Clerk Girl from "Teen Titans" (previously unnamed, so I came up with a name for her), Mindy and Mandy from "Totally Spies", Tami from "The Amazing Spiez", Mystique Sonia from "Hero 108", and Juniper Lee from "The Life and Times of Juniper Lee". Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 4: "Ultraclops & Mega-Tulip"**

It all started at night as Tulip, Penelope, Mary were heading downstairs into the lab.

"Thank you for coming down here with me in short notice, Tulip.", Mary thanked.

"Sure thing. What'd you need us down for?", Tulip asked.

"Well, as you already know, I want to expand the weapons inventory so that we'd be more well-prepared depending on the situation of each adventure we go on. But since each adventure gets a bit more dangerous than the last, I'm gonna need something more magical, like magic wands for example. Any ideas?", Mary replied.

"Well, we could try looking in the mushroom kingdom in the Koopa Family Castle. It houses these magic wands wielded by King Bowser Koopa's sons and daughters.", Penelope suggested.

"Really? And how'd you figure that?", Tulip asked.

"Hello? 'The Adventures of Super Smash Bros. 3' is, like, my favorite show. It's kinda like my area of expertise.", Penelope responded.

"Oh. So, I guess it won't be hard to look for all these wands, then. First, we're gonna need to categorize the wands and everything about them, like what do they do, what are their strengths and weaknessses, that kind of thing. And then, we can use the big remote to look for them.", Mary stated.

"What's the catch?", Tulip asked.

"Well, the only catch is that it requires a huge amount of power, and your sword seems to be powered by an artifact that seems to produce an infinite amount of energy.", Mary replied.

"You mean this thing?", Tulip asked as she turned the artifact to the left and removed it from her blade, powering it down.

"Yeah, that's the one.", Mary replied.

"And you need it to keep it running long enough for us to get those magic wands for our missions as a way of preparing for the unexpected, right?", Tulip guessed.

"Yeah, that's right.", Mary responded.

"Oh, boy. This could take all night.", Tulip sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat are turning in for the night as Princess and Duchess are already asleep.

"Good day at work defending Pure Heart Valley, everyone.", Mao Mao yawned.

"Hey, guys, you think I could take the top bunk tonight?", Badgerclops asked with a slight yawn only for Mao Mao to laugh a bit in response.

"Oh, Badgerclops. You're such a kidder.", Mao Mao sighed.

"Yeah, just joking. Uh, oh, do you think we could turn the night light on?", Badgerclops asked.

"A night light? Ahahaha! Oh, the laughter never ends..., except for now.", Mao Mao only responded before cutting the lamp with his sword as a way of turning it off before then going to sleep, as did Adorabat.

Then, as Mao Mao started sleeping, he started snoring his own name, leaving Badgerclops most uncomfortable as he tried a few times to look for something comfortable to sleep in, but had no luck.

"So... uncomfortable!", Badgerclops grunted before he started raising his voice in infuriated annoyance before time passed for next morning.

* * *

After the rooster crowed, in the lab, Tulip, who had her hair down as she slept, yawned as she woke up and got out her glasses before cleaning them with her jacket and then put them back on before putting her hair band back on and then noticing a complete list of the family wands save for the last wand for what its functions are and its strengths and weaknesses.

"Huh. It looks like we're almost done. And it looks like the only wand left now is...the ninja wand?", Tulip spoke as she noticed it was the only thing that needed to be categorized before she went over to Mary.

"Psst. Mary. Wake up.", Tulip whispered as she shook Mary awake before she woke up.

"Huh? W-what is it?", Mary puzzled.

"We're almost finished. We just need to catalogue that last wand and then we're good to go.", Tulip spoke.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Tulip.", Mary grinned as she went for her pen on the desk and went over to it and started writing it down.

"You're welcome.", Tulip grinned as she went for both her Blade and codex before picking them up and placing the latter back to the former as she went upstairs.

Once in the bathroom, she started brushing her teeth before One-One turned up with his toothbrush.

"Ms. Tulip? I don't want to get cavities either.", One-One stated.

"Oh, of course not.", Tulip responded before she handed the other toothbrush to him.

"Here you go. Don't forget to get the ones in the back.", Tulip suggested.

"You're not my dentist.", Sad One retorted before Badgerclops' shouting was suddenly heard, puzzling Tulip.

"Y'ALL!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Do you have to do this so early in the morning? Plus, I'm all scrunched up down here. It's ridiculous that I gotta share the bottom bunk with all your weapons and gear, too. Why can't I ever sleep on the top bunk?", Badgerclops asked just as Tulip and One-One walked in.

"Morning warm-ups are important. Badgerclops. And you know, it's a little silly for the biggest guy in the team to be on the top bunk.", Mao Mao chuckled a bit.

"It's not just the bed's too small. Y'all never consider what I want.", Badgerclops responded as it then showed flashbacks of the time Mao Mao and Adorabat has done him wrong starting with him watching his favorite program only for Mao Mao and Adorabat to suddenly appear, change the channel and keep it away from Badgerclops.

"Kendo Ken! Kendo Ken! Kendo Ken!", Adorabat chanted.

"You don't even pay attention when I want to talk.", Badgerclops added before showing the next flashback with Badgerclops speaking with what appeared to be Adorabat.

"She was gonna become a marine biologist, but...", Badgerclops began before he turned around and noticed the real Adorabat passing him from behind before turning around and noticing it was a molted shell of her as it dropped down.

"Where've you been this whole time I was talking?", Badgerclops asked.

"I'm molting.", Adorabat responded before she molted again and flew away with Badgerclops getting both surprised and disgusted over the fact that she can shed her skin before then going t the next flashback with Badgerclops doing his drawings.

"I feel like I never have any me time.", Badgerclops added as Mao Mao sliced the lamp in half, turning it off, and infuriating Badgerclops as the drawing was now ruined.

"And I'm tired of never having any personal space.", Badgerclops added before it then showed both Mao Mao and Adorabat speaking random words as Badgerclops covered his ears before then going back to the present.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm tired of y'all blowing me off and...", Badgerclops began before he suddenly noticed that Mao Mao and Adorabat left.

"Huh? Mao? Where'd y'all go?", Badgerclops asked just before noticing that they were now in a different room talking with each other before laughing.

"Ugh! They never listen to me!", Badgerclops growled.

"Well, it's a good thing I do, then.", Tulip spoke up, surprising Badgerclops upon him hearing her voice and then noticing her and One-One in her backpack.

"Tulip? How'd you and One-One get in here? I didn't even see you guys. But, more importantly, how much did you hear?", Badgerclops asked.

"Just enough. After you shouted.", Tulip responded.

"And you heard the whole thing?", Badgerclops asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about what's been going on with you.", Tulip apologized.

"Nah, it's okay, Tulip. At least you guys understand me.", Badgerclops responded.

"Sounds like.", Glad One agreed.

"Either way, I'm sure they'll come around eventually.", Tulip assured.

"Let's hope that they do. In the meantime, I'm just gonna shove it all down. Shove it all down... again.", Badgerclops responded sadly before the alarm blared out.

"Hark! That's the monster alarm.", Atticus spoke as he raised his ears.

"There's no time to lose, everyone. Let's...", Mao Mao began before noticing Badgerclops in the bottom bunk.

"Oh, laying down on the job again? Haha! Classic Badgerclops.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Badgerclops is so silly.", Adorabat agreed.

"Uh, guys? That was not what Badgerclops was doing. And don't you think we should go right now?", Tulip retorted.

"All right, all right, but one more chuckle before we leave. Hahaha. Okay, let's go.". Mao Mao responded just before Tulip noticed her right hand flashing green again before a holo video popped up from the infinity symbol and showed the steward again.

"New passengers are now boarding the Pure Heart car.", the Steward spoke to her.

"Who are the passengers this time?", Tulip asked before the Holo screen then showed the faces of each of the 6 passengers arriving.

"The passengers boarding the car are Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Mystique Sonia, and Juniper Lee.", The steward responded.

"Huh.", Tulip responded.

"Are you kidding me? We don't have time to help them _and_ the kingdom!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Somehow, I don't think that's gonna be a problem.", Mary responded.

"How so?", Tulip asked.

"Try taking a look outside.", Mary suggested as in the forest, a sort of black lizard-like monster with orange stripes, a dinosaur-like tail, iguana-like ears, and the ability to spew out molten rock of different colors that explode like fireworks, literally, roared as he stood tall.

Then, elsewhere, another monster was roaming toward the Ruby Pure Heart as it jumped over the sweetypie citizens, even Pinky, who was honking his horn on the wheelbarrow full of hay.

"Whoa!", the group spoke in amazement.

"New foes. Ripe for the picking.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Dude, let's not rush into this, okay? This guy's huge.", Badgerclops suggested.

"Now's not the time for your merry Joke-making.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Still, though, I think it's best if we deal with both monsters by splitting into groups.", Tulip suggested.

"Tulip's right, Mao Mao. That way, we'd both tend to the new passengers and deal with the monsters.", Mary agreed.

"And how are you gonna do that?", Mao Mao asked.

"With this. It's one of the 7 magic wands we found from another reality.", Mary responded.

"Another reality of which is, like, my whole area of expertise.", Penelope added.

"All right. Whatever works as long as it's helpful. You do your way, and we'll do our way. To the aerocycles!", Mao Mao spoke before he and the others slid down the ropes and got in different aerocycles with Mao Mao's aerocycle housing Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops headed for the kingdom while Mary's aerocycle, housing the rest, headed for the Black lizard Monster.

* * *

At the forest, once Mary's aerocycle landed, Tulip spoke to Mary.

"Okay, Mary. That's the forest where we first woke up here. What's the plan after we greet the passengers?", Tulip asked.

"Once they enter through here, we'll zap someone with this wand and make them grow big enough to take on the monster.", Mary responded.

"That kinda sounds a bit convoluted, don't you think?", Tulip asked.

"That fire-with-fire plan is sound, though.", Atticus commented as Tulip's right hand started beeping and flashing the infinity symbol.

"Ms. Tulip. Your hand's beeping.", Glad One stated.

"Beeping? I think this means we're getting close.", Tulip guessed as she walked closer, the beeping getting faster and higher each time she gets closer to it before the beeping stopped with the symbol lit up completely before she aimed it forward before an apparent door formed, similar to how the exit was formed two times before the golden infinity knob turned to the right and opened up with Katie the Clerk Girl, Mindy, Mandy, Tami, Sonia, and Juniper landing on the ground before the door behind them disappeared just as they started to stir awake.

"Well, that takes care of that.", Princess grinned.

"Yep.", Tulip agreed before Mandy stood up and spoke up.

"Where am I? And what lame place are we in? Some kind of forest?", Mandy commented.

"Actually, a forest does seem mighty nice.", Mindy stated.

"You're right. It does seem a bit nicer compared to the last times strange things happened, and those things scared me half to death.", Katie agreed.

"Well, it's not all bad, I can assure you. I'm Tulip, this is Mary, Penelope, and Princess and Duchess Morbucks.", Tulip introduced.

"I'm One.", Glad One introduced.

"One.", Sad One added.

"And I am Atticus, King and Uniter of the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus added.

"A king?", Sonia puzzled.

"A talking dog?", Katie puzzled.

"I extend to you fellow passengers my greetings.", Atticus greeted.

"Wow. I didn't know there were other talking dogs around here.", Juniper commented.

"Well, Atticus came from Corginia, and I'm willing to bet that it's a long way from Pure Heart Valley, which is where you guys are now.", Tulip responded.

"And that brings us to a problem we need to fix right now.", Mary added.

"What problem is it?", Sonia asked.

"Well, it mostly involves that.", Tulip responded as she pointed towards the black lizard monster as it roared, frightening both Katie, Mindy, Mandy, and Tami as they screamed and hugged each other.

"Calm down, girls. There's no need to panic. I already have a solution.", Mary assured.

"And that solution is this magic wand. It can turn anyone huge and even give them ninja weapons.", Penelope added.

"Wait. Turn huge?", Katie asked.

"And get ninja weapons?", Tami puzzled.

"Yep. All we need is a viable volunteer for who gets to fight the monster as a test run, and the perfect volunteer for the job...is Tulip.", Mary spoke, pointing to Tulip.

"What? Why me?", Tulip spoke in slight surprise.

"Most of us already know how strong you are with the infinity blade. This test we're performing is a test of strength. That way, we'll see how strong that makes you.", Mary exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, since you put it like that, I'm in.", Tulip agreed.

"Good. Now, just hold still. This won't hurt a bit.", Mary assured.

"Let's hope it doesn't.", Tulip responded.

"Okay. Here we go.", Mary spoke before firing a blast from the ninja wand at Tulip, literally shocking her as she exclaimed a bit while she was engulfed in a green light.

"Huh. What do you know? That didn't hurt a bit at all. In fact, right now, I'm starting to feel funny.", Tulip commented in surprise as she was sweating before she suddenly started to grow, eventually causing her shoes and socks to rip apart, leaving her barefoot.

"Whoa!", Tulip chuckled as her skirt was the next to go as it came off in half before her pants ripped off into shorts with her jacket ripping off just enough for the sleeves to become short sleeves and for the green jacket itself to be busted open from the front middle as Tulip's hair band even broke off, letting it down as Tulip watched in amazement as she even grew excited and happy throughout her humongous transformation.

"Wow!", Tulip exclaimed before her transformation stopped and she then examined what became of her clothes again more carefully.

"Hmm... Well...", Tulip spoke as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Eek! She just grew into...into a-a giant!", Katie spoke in jittering nervousness.

"Tulip, are you all right?", Atticus asked.

"Yeah. I just got...bigger?", Tulip responded as the redhead giantess bent down to him and the others near her.

"Seems your garments couldn't hold together very well, Ms. Tulip. They just don't make them like they used to.", Glad One stated with a slight sigh.

"It's okay, One-One. I don't even care, honestly.", Tulip assured, making Mandy gasp from hearing that while Katie grew puzzled, nervous as she is.

"Really?", Katie squeaked puzzlingly.

"What kind of monster doesn't care about their clothes?", Mandy gasped.

"Well, certainly not _that _monster, that's for sure.", Tulip retorted, pointing to the black lizard monster before the monster in question took notice of her, roared and charged toward her.

"Speaking of which, it's time to get back to business.", Tulip spoke as she reached for her Infinity Blade behind her, puzzling her.

"Huh? Where'd it go?", Tulip puzzled before she noticed it was now in her left hip.

"Oh. So, that's where it went. Must've fallen down here when I was growing.", Tulip guessed before she then drew out her Infinity Blade and activated it by turning the artifact, only for the green holo projector to project a green holo katana onto the blade.

"What? A katana? Cool. It's just like Mao Mao's.", Tulip chuckled before the black lizard monster fired an orange, green, and blue-cracked meteorites toward Tulip only for her to charge forward and whack them away with her sword before they exploded in-between the monster and the giant, impressing Mary, One-One, Atticus, Princess, Duchess, Sonia, Juniper, Mindy, and even Mandy and Tami as Katie watched in awe.

"Whoa. You know, I gotta say. Those explosions? Really impressive back there. Oh. I know what to call you now. How about 'Impressaur'?", Tulip grinned.

The monster, however, took no heed to what she said and roared before charging toward her, but the redhead giantess was prepared.

"Oh, no, you don't.", Tulip discouraged before her holo katana suddenly emanated green flames from the blade as she charged toward it.

"Flaming Cross Slash!", Tulip shouted as she then did a cross Slash on the Impressaur, knocking it back away before it seemingly blinked out like a star, earning Tulip's proud chuckle.

"Yes! Success.", Mary grinned.

"Well, that was kinda fun.", Tulip grinned.

"Just make sure you don't crush us, okay?", Sad One asked.

"Sorry, One-One. I'll try, but I can't make any promises.", Tulip responded.

"What...just happened?", Katie asked.

"Now, the only monster left is in the kingdom, so we must...", Atticus began before Badgerclops voice was suddenly heard.

"Whoa!", Badgerclops exclaimed from faraway before Tulip looked up and saw a surprising sight: Badgerclops suddenly grew big as well.

"Look how big I am! Look how widdle y'all are.", Badgerclops grinned in excitement.

"Huh? How did Badgerclops grow big?", Tulip puzzled.

"Maybe we could find out when we get there.", Mary suggested.

"Great idea. And with this huuuge state I'm in right now, this'll be a cinch.", Tulip agreed.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to get nauseous?", Sad One asked.

Then, Tulip picked up all her friends, and the new passengers, carefully with her hands and then covered them with both her hands.

"All right, y'all. Hang on!", Tulip warned before she grunted as she took a big leap from the forest as Glad One shouted.

"Hooray! I'm nauseous again!", Glad One shouted.

* * *

At the kingdom, Tulip arrived just near the gigantic Badgerclops with a stomp on the ground, blowing out dust from all directions, although not so much for Badgerclops, who stood in surprise.

"Hi.", Tulip smiled as she lifted her right hand with Mary and the others, including the new passengers on her left hand.

"Tulip? How'd _you_ grow so big?", Badgerclops asked.

"You kidding? That's what I'm wondering about you.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Well, I just grew big with Camille's magic locket.", Badgerclops responded.

"And where is it?", Tulip asked.

"Ahem! Right here.", Mao Mao replied after clearing his throat as he held it out before Tulip bent down to see it in Mao Mao's gloved hand.

"Huh. Well, I just grew big with Mary's ninja wand.", Tulip responded as Mary held out a green wand with a silver handle.

"Oh, really. Then, where's your ninja weapon?", Badgerclops asked.

"Right here.", Tulip responded as she drew out her Infinity Blade as the holo projector projected a green katana onto it, surprising Badgerclops and Mao Mao as they both gasped.

"See?", Tulip smirked.

"Huh. Well, at least I'm still bigger than you.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think that really matters, Badgerclops.", Tulip grinned.

"Not for much longer, anyways.", Mary added as she readied the ninja wand.

"How come?", Badgerclops asked before Mary fired it at Tulip again, making her grow bigger again.

"Because, as long as that magic wand's around, I can grow as big as I want.", Tulip grinned as while she grew bigger, her shorts grew shorter and her jacket ripped off completely while her white shirt was ripped into a white tank top with Tulip now as big as Badgerclops.

"Aaaaand now, I've lost interest in this competition.", Badgerclops responded.

"Look on the bright side. At least we can take down that monster together.", Tulip assured as she pointed to the giant monster trying to eat the Ruby Pure Heart.

"Ohhhhh, yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that guy.", Badgerclops stated.

"Katie, you better get someplace safe until I give the all-clear.", Tulip stated.

"Yeah. Got it.", Katie agreed before she ran off quickly with a huff.

"All right, Badgerclops. Let's get dangerous.", Tulip smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Amen to that. Wait, why does that sound familiar?", Badgerclops puzzled.

Then, it went over to the news channel as it showed a sort of radio tower with a pink heart on top as the announcer spoke.

"Special news announcement from the show grown-ups watch because they hate themselves.", the announcer spoke before it then showed Scoops and Chubbum at the news table.

"Scoops with the scoop on what's the haps at Pure Heart Valley. Investigative reporter Clark Lockjaws on the scene of a gi-normal monster fight. Clark, what's it look like out there?", Scoops asked.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip.", Clark responded before Badgerclops stepped on the ground with Tulip next to him before the monster took notice of them and roared as it stomped toward them only for Tulip to catch the monster and then smash him against the ground with a grunt before Badgerclops delivered the final blow.

"Time to hit the road, big guy.", Badgerclops spoke as he fired a laser at the monster, knocking it away from the kingdom before the monster landed on the faraway mountains, causing both an explosion of smoke and a shockwave that pushed Mao Mao, Mary, Adorabat, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, and the 5 new passengers back before Tulip shouted to Katie.

"The coast is clear, Katie! The monster's gone!", Tulip shouted before Katie peeped out.

"Really?", Katie asked nervously.

"Yeah, it's okay now.", Tulip assured.

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't think my heart can take this.", Katie sighed heavily in relief before Mao Mao got out both the locket and a megaphone.

"That was a great show, you two. Here's a locket for shrinking back down, Badgerclops.", Mao Mao spoke before Mary got out a megaphone of her own.

"And this ninja wand to return you back to normal.", Mary added.

Then, both Tulip and Badgerclops jumped up and climbed up a bit up to see them before the former spoke up in response.

"Oh. Those are how we change back. I didn't say I was going to change back.", Tulip smirked.

"Yeah, that's out for me, too.", Badgerclops agreed.

"What?", Mao Mao and Mary puzzled.

"Ah, I like being huge. I'm gonna stay this way.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Me too. I feel like a huge dragon, or kaiju, or maybe even a dinosaur! That's gotta be cool, right?", Tulip grinned excitedly.

"That's...funny, you two. I-I didn't know you can make up jokes like that, too, Tulip. Haha. You two can't expect us to just...live with you two this big. You two could destroy the kingdom. Come on.", Mao Mao urged.

"Ugh, shove it down, Badgerclops. Just w... Wait. I don't have to listen to what tiny people want anymore. WE'RE NOT SHRINKING BACK DOWN! I'm done stuffing down all my problems.", Badgerclops decided.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", Mary asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mary. It's gonna be great.", the redhead giantess assured.

"Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen again?", Katie asked worriedly with a tinge of nervousness.

"Welcome to my world.", Sad One agreed.

* * *

_**Play Cameo Music: "Word Up (Instrumental)"**_

Later, Badgerclops suddenly stomped down at the ground near the sweetypie farmer and Gary.

"What just stomped through the street?", the farmer asked.

Meanwhile, Tulip suddenly dashed through the streets, creating a strong wind that nearly blew one of the sweetypie residents off the balcony.

"What's that blowing through the building tiles?", the resident asked.

Then, Tulip grunted as she tossed a building like a sort of shotput with Big Thumb Pete noticing.

"What just tossed that there building like a big shotput, ahyuck?!", Big Thumb Pete asked in surprise.

Then, meanwhile, Badgerclops stepped on the ground again, crushing Pinky's backseat this time around.

"What just crashed my backseat?", Pinky asked.

Then, Camille and Honey ran outside to see what's going on.

"Who is it?", Camille asked.

"It's Ultraclops!", Badgerclops shouted.

"And Mega-Tulip!", Tulip added excitedly before it then showed Badgerclops resting on top of the Ruby Pure Heart.

"Haha! Top bunk, the toppest bunk of all.", Badgerclops grinned before it then showed Tulip skating downwards while wearing pickup trucks as roller skates.

"Whoo! Who knew I can skate really well on these?!", Tulip shouted in excitement before Badgerclops then made holes in one of the sweetypie homes and even opened the curtains.

"I can watch any show I want. You can't stop me, y'all!", Badgerclops grinned before it then showed Tulip on top of the Ruby Pure Heart, pounding her chest alternatively and hooting like a gorilla.

"Me queen of Pure Heart Valley!", Tulip hooted before it then showed Badgerclops laying down and speaking at night, making the sweetypies inside and nearby despair in different reactions that attribute to one common emotion: helplessness.

"What's up? I can talk to everybody. You can't get away. Hahaha, that's right!", Badgerclops exclaimed before then showing Tulip in an alleyway as Pinky was seen with a bag heading for the dumpster when he had difficulty opening it.

"I can really give a meaning to a huge scare.", Tulip grinned as this happened before Tulip opened the dumpster for Pinky so he could toss it in.

"Thank you.", Pinky grinned.

"Don't mention it.", Tulip responded before Pinky realized who it was and looked up to see Tulip.

"Boo!", Tulip exclaimed, making Pinky scream in panic and run away.

"Aah! Monster alert!", Pinky shouted as he ran as fast as he could with Tulip laughing at his reaction before then showing Badgerclops doing his drawings as he even turned Blue's nightlight on.

"Ultraclops is here to stay. Come on, now! If I want a night light on, I get a night light on.", Badgerclops stated with a smile as Blue turned the night light off before Badgerclops turned the night light back on with Blue heading over to turn it off again only to notice, much to his surprise, a giant Badgerclops before he then moved Blue outside his home.

Afterwards, it then showed Tulip on top of the Ruby Pure Heart again, but this time lying on her back and seeing the starry sky.

"I got myself the best place to see the best stars in the sky.", Tulip grinned as she noticed the stars before one passed over.

"Oh, I saw one!", Tulip spoke in excitement before closing her eyes and holding her hands close together in front of her.

Then, the next morning, Pinky was honking at Mail Mole, whose vehicle was in front of him as Badgerclops spoke.

"If you make annoying noises, well, you're gonna be gone. Goodbye! Ha-hoo! Go, clops! Huh!", Badgerclops spoke as he heard Pinky's horns and then picked up Pinky's car before tossing him away, leaving Pinky a bit surprised at first before he grinned only for Mao Mao and Adorabat to turn up on the aerocycle and save Pinky, surprising him before his car exploded, making him glare at Mao Mao and Adorabat before it then showed Tulip walking over to the Apple trees.

"And I can even pick off apples 100x faster!", Tulip spoke in excitement as she then clenched the apple tree and brushed down, causing the apples to fall onto the ground before she picked them up, went over to Pure Heart Valley, and then presented the apples to the king, surprising him and showering his pet Ghom with a drowning amount of apples.

"Here are your apples for the tarts, your majesty! Bye!", Tulip spoke with a grin, puzzling the king.

"How did Tulip get so destructively big?", the king puzzled.

"Huh?", the pet Ghom puzzled as the colorful creature popped up from the pile of apples.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao, Adorabat, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Katie, Mindy, Mandy, Tami, Sonia, and Juniper arrived near Camille and Honey from inside.

"Honey and Camille!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Hello!", Camille greeted.

"We need some magic potions to fix Tulip and Badgerclops.", Mary urged.

"What's wrong with them?", Camille asked.

"Are you kidding me right now? Just look at them!", Penelope exclaimed, pointing toward Tulip and Badgerclops, who were dancing in their own ways and smashing the kingdom as Tulip cut loose her more wild, rebellious, playful, flirtatious, and romantic side.

As a giant, Tulip felt as if all her troubles are melting away and that she's letting all of her quite shy, bottled-up emotions out in a good way.

"Ooh. Well, we don't have a cure for dancing, but I'm trying.", Camille assured.

"This song sounds pretty good, though.", Mandy admitted.

"Yeah. She obviously has good taste in music.", Tami agreed.

"No kidding. It's got a pretty good jam to it.", Katie smiled.

"Not the dancing! They're destroying the kingdom!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Oh! Good catch.", Camille grinned.

"Listen. We need to shrink Tulip and Badgerclops back down before they hurt anymore sweetiepies.", Duchess urged.

"Is there any way to use the locket as a weapon?", Mao Mao asked.

"Of course. I mean, no, but the giant effect can make someone blow up emotionally, too. I'm not so sure about her, but you can confront him with his issues. Right?", Camille asked as she turned to Honey, who shrugged in response.

"Confront him, you say? Like in battle!", Mao Mao realized.

"Ah. The old gas-in-the-open-flame technique. I love it! Oh, wait. No, that's a-a terrible... eh, forget it.", Camille spoke.

"Don't worry. We won't be doing the same thing he is.", Mary assured before she and the rest of the others left as well.

"Let's hope not!", Camille shouted in response.

"Oh, and Mindy, Mandy, Tami, you might wanna wear your least important clothes for this.", Mary warned.

"Oh, yeah?", Mandy retorted.

"Why do you suggest?", Tami added.

"Because your clothes will definitely rip open from those growth spurts.", Penelope answered, making Mandy and Tami widen their eyes from hearing this before reluctantly agreeing.

"I wouldn't want that to happen to _my_ clothes.", Mindy shuddered.

"All right, fine.", Mandy agreed.

"Not much use if they're the least important, anyways.", Tami agreed.

"As for you, Katie. I'll drop you off someplace safer. Then, we'll try to talk in private when there isn't any sort of scary threat. Okay?", Mary asked.

"A-All right.", Katie agreed nervously before Katie jumped off as soon as Mary landed near the safest spot before Mary and the others hopped off.

"All right, everyone. Are you ready?", Mary asked.

"Anything to quell the current threat, even if it seems a bit childish.", Atticus stated.

"Anything to get a good fight going.", Glad One agreed.

"We're ready, too.", Mindy, Mandy, and Tami spoke up.

"I mean, we're not wearing these lame-o clothes for nothing.", Mandy added.

"Oh, don't worry. Something tells me you won't have to worry about wearing those like this for much longer.", Mary assured before then firing her ninja wand.

_**End Cameo Music: "Word Up (Instrumental)"**_

* * *

Then, it went over to the news channel as it showed a sort of radio tower with a pink heart on top as the announcer spoke...again.

"Oh, for the love of... Wasn't the news just on?!", the announcer puzzled before it showed Scoops in her desk sorting papers before it then showed Mega-Tulip then heading over to where Camille and Honey are and then grabbing them as Scoops spoke.

"Mega-Tulip and Ultraclops are ruining our lives. Here's a piece of footage from Clark today because I'm multi-talented! Thank you, you're welcome! As you can see, Mega-Tulip just walked over to Camille and Honey's house and then grabs them.

"Aw, you guys are so cute, I could just squish the both of you.", Mega-Tulip cooed.

"You wouldn't dare!", Camille gasped.

"Nope. I'm just gonna do this instead.", Mega-Tulip responded before she tossed both Honey and Camille towards Gary's watermelon cart, causing the cart to break down and the watermelons themselves to get broken with a broken half of watermelon on top of Camille, making Katie scream in fear, that is, until Camille and Honey popped up, puzzling her.

"We're okay!", Camille shouted in assurance.

"My watermelons.", Gary whimpered as he started to shed tears.

"Eh, but sadly, the watermelons aren't. May they rest in peace.", Camille spoke before she took a taste of the melon and grinned.

"And may they be forevermore delicious.", Camille grinned.

"Uh...", Katie puzzled nervously before it then showed Pinky and Todd skipping across the road in the park.

"Meanwhile, our very own Pinky and his good friend Todd are just trying to enjoy a day in the park when suddenly...", Scoops added before Badgerclops stepped on the both of them before it showed Pinky in a wheelchair near Scoops.

"For the record, Todd just followed me there. I'm not his friend.", Pinky explained before it started showing, Mary, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Juniper, Sonia, Mindy, Mandy, and Tami growing into giants as well with their clothes torn up in a 50-foot woman fashion (fortunately, the least important clothes for Mindy, Mandy, and Tami's case), although Mao Mao, Atticus, and One-One here as well, except they didn't have their clothes ripped open.

"Hold on, breaking news. Calls are coming in about a second wave of giants. This amateur video was sent in by an amateur who should, back off! This is my job, see?! Clark, what do you have for us?", Scoops asked.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip.", Clark Apple just as Mao Mao, Mary, Penelope, Atticus, One-One, Mindy, Mandy, Tami, Juniper, Sonia, Princess, and Duchess confronted Tulip and Badgerclops.

"Tulip, Badgerclops, we challenge you!", Mao Mao exclaimed as he drew out his katana.

"Whoa! You guys all grew big, too?! That's amazing!", Tulip spoke happily.

"This cannot be! None contend the Ultraclops!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"We'll give you guys one last chance to stop wrecking the city.", Juniper stated.

"Return to normal or face defeat.", Mao Mao threatened.

"Your idea was for all of you to become big and fight us and destroy more of the kingdom?", Badgerclops asked before sitting down.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a very good idea, Mao Mao.", Tulip critiqued, making Mao Mao worried as he hadn't thought about that before Clark spoke up, or in this case, squeaked up.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip.", Clark spoke before Mao Mao quickly moved closer to him and snapped.

"Well, I don't hear _your_ great idea, Clark!", Mao Mao snapped.

"There must be an easier way to settle this without causing more destruction to the kingdom, but how?", Atticus puzzled.

"Caw, caw! Dominus bat!", Adorabat cawed as she suddenly turned up and flapped her wings.

"Adorabat, what are you doing?!", Mao Mao asked.

"Hey, stop that, Adorabat. It tickles.", Tulip giggled as Adorabat went up to her and apparently tickled her before heading for Badgerclops next.

"Adorabat, g-get out of my space! Adorabat, leave me alone!", Badgerclops exclaimed, giving Mao Mao an idea.

"Out of his space. Clark, I think I've got it. Mary, you, Mindy, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, One-One, and Atticus see what you can do about Tulip. Mandy, Tami, you're with us.", Mao Mao strategized.

"Well, since you put it that way...", Tulip smirked with her eyes half closed before she grunted as she jumped up and away from the kingdom.

"After that 50 foot woman, everybody!", Glad One urged before Atticus gave a snarling bark as he and the others jumped in after her as Mindy "yee-haw'd".

* * *

Meanwhile, Badgerclops was struggling to ignore Mao Mao and Badgerclops talking as well as Mandy and Tami's insults.

"Just ignore them! Just ignore them!", Badgerclops grunted as he moves his hands up and down his cheeks before he inevitably failed and hung his head down.

In the forest, Tulip landed near the area and ran with a smile as if she was playing tag.

"You can't run forever, Tulip!", Mary shouted.

"Maybe not. But I'm not sure you could hit me with your laser gun, either.", Tulip retorted.

"I don't need to.", Mary responded before she then fired a red laser with pink streaks near the white center of the laser as they missed Tulip as intended before one of the stray lasers hit Tulip, reflecting off her back with nary a single burn, save for the feeling of a first-degree burn, at best, surprising Mary and the others before she turned around and noticed that her back is still just fine.

"Whoa-oa! Indestructible bodies? This is so cool!", Tulip grinned.

"Nothing ever fazes her, do they?", Sad One asked.

"Apparently not.", Atticus stated.

"Well, she is a giant. It comes with a territory.", Juniper guessed.

"Okay. So maybe laser guns like that won't work, but maybe a good old-fashioned tussle should do the trick.", Mary stated.

"Heh. I was hoping you'd say that.", Tulip smirked as she cracked her neck and knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Badgerclops was watching his favorite program.

"Oh, Gloria. You're completely unlovable.", Badgerclops chuckled before Mao Mao and Adorabat started hog the sweetypies' TV by watching Kendo Ken as the sweetypies chanted as well.

"Kendo Ken! Kendo Ken! Kendo Ke...!", Mao Mao, Adorabat, and the sweetypies chanted.

Meanwhile, Mary and Tulip started wrestling as they locked hands and tried to push each other back with Glad One commentating the fight.

"Oh, this is going to be one heck of a glorious fight, but can it end quickly?", Glad One commentated as Mary seemingly got close to getting pinned down.

"Give up?", Tulip smirked.

"Why...should I?", Mary grunted in response before she started getting the upper hand on Tulip, surprising her up until Mary eventually and quickly pinned Tulip down to the grassy ground, sending a shockwave of dust throughout the forest, causing the neighboring birds to fly away before it cleared with Tulip on the ground.

"1, 2, 3! Mary is the winner, everybody!", Glad One announced.

"I lost.", Tulip spoke in slight disbelief.

"Sorry, I had to go that far, but you needed to learn a lesson somehow.", Mary responded before Tulip slowly gave out small giggles, which eventually turned into laughter as Mary even laughed as well as did Penelope, and the others with her before they sighed and ceased the laughter.

Back in the kingdom, Badgerclops was climbing up to the Ruby Pure Heart.

"Whatever. At least I still have top bunk.", Badgerclops whined a bit before he noticed that Mao Mao and Adorabat had invaded Badgerclops' top bunk space with a bunk bed made of forest trees with Mandy and Tami even sitting in the bottom bunk and exclaimed in response.

"We built a giant bunk bed up here so we could all sleep together.", Mao Mao stated.

"We misplaced thousands of woodland creatures.", Adorabat added.

"Oh, and FYI, only _we_ get this bunk.", Mandy added.

"At least, I won't have to worry about getting the bottom bunk.", Badgerclops groaned as he got down.

In the forest, Mary and Tulip we're now having a discussion on the topic of being giants.

"So, how was being big going for you?", Mary asked.

"It was amazing. Almost as if I've become unstoppable, like nothing could get in the way of my progress.", Tulip grinned.

"I know the feeling as well as you do, Tulip, but you have to realize that while there are some pros about being a giant, there are also some cons, too.", Mary responded.

"Cons? Such as?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, if you're that big, you could destroy the kingdom like you and Badgerclops were doing earlier. And you couldn't even play video games, use computers, or even go to bed without so much as breaking it.", Mary stated.

"Oh. I guess I was just so focused on enjoying being a giant, I forgot about all those and got carried away.", Tulip blushed nervously.

"Like you said, it happens to the best of us.", Mary assured.

"Huh. So, how was being giant going for you?", Tulip asked, making Mary widen her eyes a bit before blushing, not in embarrassment, but in adoration of her newfound giant form.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I feel...", Mary began before she then growled as she then did a push-up with her arm.

"Good.", Mary finished in a husky tone.

"I know, right? Anyone else feel the same way?", Tulip asked with a grin before everyone present raised their hands, paw for Atticus' case.

"You know, Tulip? You're right. It really _is _amazing to be huge.", Mary grinned.

"Again, I know, right? But...by the same token, you're right, too. As fun as it is being huge, it's not exactly all it's cracked up to be if you can't do anything you like without breaking anything important.", Tulip responded.

"Speaking of, what do you say we help Badgerclops see reason before the kingdom gets smashed?", Mary suggested as she offered her hand.

"Agreed.", Tulip spoke as she shook her hand with a grin.

"Heh. It's kinda nice to see them make up like that.", Sonia grinned.

"What did you expect? They're quite the best companions for each other.", Atticus responded.

"All right, guys. Now, let's go help Badgerclops.", Tulip spoke before she and Mary hopped away.

"Wow. Nothing can stop them once they set off like that, do they?", Juniper asked.

"I suppose they have a bit of a flair for the dramatic.", Glad One guessed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Badgerclops sought refuge from the Pure Heart Valley kingdom and flopped down in sadness only to be met with the very thing that annoyed him most of all in the morning: their morning exercises with an exercise tape in the miniature boom box as Mao Mao placed it on Badgerclops' nose carefully and then played it without breaking it before Mao Mao and Adorabat began doing a sort of dance as Mandy and Tami danced like ballerinas on the grass next to him.

"1, 2, 3, 4, arms together now. 1, 2, 3...", the radio voice spoke before Badgerclops snapped at them, forcing them off him.

"I KNEW IT! That weird rain dance thing, making me take the bottom bunk, you clearly knew that stuff annoyed me! And instead of hearing me like Tulip did, you used it as a weapon against me. You walk all over me like a shoe.", Badgerclops realized.

"Uh, shoe?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Uh, you know, 'cause your feet are in shoes and shoes go under your feet.", Mandy exclaimed.

"It may not sound like the analogy works, but it does.", Tami added.

"See? They get it. You know what? I'm done with this! Just give me the dang necklace.", Badgerclops spoke before Mao Mao took it out with Badgerclops taking it afterwards just as Tulip, Mary, and the other giants arrived.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled just as the rest caught up.

"What is it?", Mary asked.

"I might be going crazy, but... I think Badgerclops finally decided to shrink back down.", Tulip responded.

"Minimum chill!", Badgerclops sobbed as the locket glowed before he started shrinking back down.

"I'll never forget you, miniature version of everything.", Badgerclops sighed.

Then, just as Badgerclops returned to normal, Tood suddenly popped out from the apparent comforts of Badgerclops' furry leg.

"I'm free.", Todd spoke as he fled and panted afterwards, slightly surprising Tulip and the others.

"Huh.", Tulip spoke from seeing that Todd was actually okay before Badgerclops tossed the locket back to Mao Mao.

"There! Just take it!", Badgerclops sniffled before sobbing again just as Mao Mao shrank back down to normal size.

"Well, I guess it's time to shrink back down to normal, too. Mary, do you think you could...", Tulip began.

"No need to ask. I got this.", Mary assured before using the ninja wand on herself, Tulip, and the rest who used it to grow big in order to shrink back to normal this time around.

"All right, let's go home.", Mao Mao spoke to Badgerclops.

"Nah. I'm just gonna walk back home, man.", Badgerclops sniffled, making Mao Mao gasp.

"He never walks!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"This must be very serious.", Atticus guessed.

"Are you... heh. Come on. Silly, old, er, ridiculous Badgerclops. Haha. We'll go home, watch some tv.", Mao Mao stated, inadvertently making Badgerclops more furious.

"Just...! I can't even have a walk?! The thing I hate most?!", Badgerclops exclaimed in response before Adorabat shrank back to normal as well as Mao Mao grew a bit worried and waited to know for sure.

"Come on. You're not really mad, right?", Mao Mao asked.

"After what you guys put him through? How could he _not_ be mad?", Tulip retorted.

"Thanks to you, Badgerclops basically doesn't want to hang out with you ever again.", Sad One added.

"What?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"You know what, guys? Why don't you just click-it or ticket?!", Badgerclops spoke loudly as he buckled Adorabat up and revved the aerocycle up so it'd take off and leave him alone.

"Uh, I'll go stay with him for a while, guys. The rest of you can head on back.", Tulip spoke to Mary and the others.

"All right. Just take all the time you need.", Mary spoke as she and the others got on the pink aerocycle before it took off as well.

Then, Tulip sighed before walking over to where Badgerclops is.

"Have room for one more?", Tulip asked before Badgerclops turned to notice her and sighed in response.

"Yeah, all right. Knock yourself out.", Badgerclops sighed calmly before Tulip sat down next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Adorabat felt pretty bad for Badgerclops.

"Was I mean to Badgerclops?", Adorabat spoke sadly.

"Yes.", Mao Mao responded as he frowned before Adorabat sobbed.

"Maybe it wasn't as much you as it was...me.", Mao Mao explained.

"I'm gonna make it up to him!", Adorabat spoke determinedly.

"We both will.", Mao Mao assured before Mary and the others caught up.

"We can arrange that.", Mary stated with a grin.

* * *

Later, at night, Badgerclops spoke to Tulip.

"Thanks for keeping me company on my walk, Tulip. You have no idea how much it means to me, unlike a couple of so-called friends I know.", Badgerclops spoke harshly at the mention of them.

"It's okay. And I'm sure that after that blow-up, there's no way they wouldn't make it up to you.", Tulip assured before she and Badgerclops went inside to notice Mao Mao, Adorabat, Penelope, not to mention, Mindy, Mandy, and Tami watching something other than Kendo Ken: his favorite program.

"Greetings, Badgerclops. We've been watching your favorite program.", Mao Mao grinned.

"I like the kissy parts.", Adorabat grinned.

"Wait. _This _is your favorite show? I didn't know you liked watching this. Maybe you're not as lame as I thought.", Mandy complimented.

"Thanks, Mandy. Wait, I can't tell if this is a compliment or an insult.", Badgerclops responded.

"Yeah, you know what? Let's just go with 'compliment' and leave it at that.", Tulip suggested.

"Great idea. That's probably the best compliment you can get from her.", Penelope agreed.

"Yeesh.", Badgerclops responded.

"You wanna, um, join in?", Mao Mao asked.

"This is it, huh? Nice apology, guys. I'm gonna go get a snack.", Badgerclops sighed.

"I'm gonna go head to the kitchen, too.", Tulip added as she walked in with Badgerclops before Mao Mao and Adorabat walked in as well with Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess sitting in the table.

"Oh, that's cool.", Mao Mao grinned.

"We'll sit with you.", Adorabat assured.

"Y'all, come on, I don't want to hear...", Badgerclops began.

"Oh, no. Uh, we're not here to talk. We're here to...listen.", Mao Mao assured.

"Yeah, did you guys see anything weird when you two were huge?", Adorabat asked.

"Well, back when I was huge, after I made a wish on one of the shooting stars, I noticed a strange path leading to, get this: a secret waterfall.", Tulip spoke first.

"No way! A secret waterfall?! I can understand the others not seeing it, but how come _I _never saw that?", Badgerclops reacted.

"Well, you didn't see the strange path, but I did. I could show you guys sometime, but it's a very important secret, so you'd have to promise not to tell anyone else, got it?", Tulip responded.

"Yep. Mao Mao's the name, keeping important secrets is my game.", Mao Mao assured.

"I promise I shall not tell another soul.", Atticus assured.

"If anyone else did know, we can't let them talk about it.", Sad One added.

"Uh, sure? And for the record, I'm not telling where it is. What about you, Badgerclops? What weird thing did you notice earlier?", Tulip asked.

"Well, today, I was ripping off Todd's roof and, like, get this: he's got a whole birthday party going on in there. I didn't even know he was...", Badgerclops began.

* * *

Later, as Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Atticus, One-One, Duchess, Princess, Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops walked in the bedroom, most of the group already had their better clothes back on as the group laughed together.

"He did not just do that!", Tulip said, laughing.

"He did. He did. He totally did.", Badgerclops spoke as he was sighing from laughter.

"Yeah. Guess we should turn in.", Mao Mao sighed.

"Yeah... Well, night, guys...", Badgerclops spoke as he was going for the bottom bunk only for Mao Mao to stop him this time.

"Wait. What are you doing in my bunk?", Mao Mao asked, puzzling Tulip and Badgerclops, the latter most of all.

"But this is...", Badgerclops began.

"_My _bunk. _Yours _is up there.", Mao Mao spoke as he pointed to the top bunk.

"Top bunk?!", Badgerclops gasped in excitement before climbing up there and squeezing his top pillow in joy.

"Badgerclops, we...", Mao Mao began as he climbed up to meet Badgerclops.

"You don't have to say 'sorry', man. This was...", Badgerclops began before Mao Mao interrupted.

"No. What I was gonna say was, ah, we got you the night light, too.", Mao Mao spoke as he got out a blue night light lamp and gave it to Badgerclops.

"So, you can make your weird drawings.", Adorabat added.

"Y'all heard me after all.", Badgerclops gasped touchingly.

"See? I told you they'd make it up to you.", Tulip grinned.

"Well, it only took you two destroying half the kingdom, but from now on, we won't blow you off until you blow up.", Mao Mao assured before he started to sleep as did Adorabat as she hung upside down.

"Night, y'all!", Adorabat spoke before she closed her eyes with a smile just as Badgerclops was drawing a drawing of himself, Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, Mao Mao, and Adorabat on top of the Ruby Pure Heart.

Then, suddenly, Tulip realized something seemingly important before going to Mary.

"Oh! Uh, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"What is it?", Mary asked before Tulip whispered into her ear about something before Mary agreed.

"Okay, but only if I come with you. I gotta y'all things over with Katie after this anyways.", Mary warned as she gave the ninja wand to Tulip.

"Of course, Mary.", Tulip responded as she and Mary went outside and went outside the HQ at night just as Mao Mao realized he forgot something as Mary already knew what it was.

"I feel like we...forgot something.", Mao Mao spoke.

* * *

Later, at the kingdom, Tulip and Mary were giants again as they were picking up the leftover giant molted skins before then getting out her Infinity Blade and whacking them out of sight before they blinked out like stars.

"Phew! It feels good to be a giant again. But it kinda feels better to know I'm putting it to actual good use this time.", Tulip sighed.

"Yeah. I know the feeling.", Mary agreed.

"Do you have that basket of clothes ready for us in the morning?", Tulip asked.

"Yep. All right here.", Mary replied, holding a small duffle bag in her hand just before Katie shouted from seeing Tulip and Mary as giants.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. It's okay, Katie. We're not gonna hurt anyone, much less anything. Not this time.", Tulip assured.

"Yeah. You're in safe hands now.", Mary assured as she carefully picked Katie up.

"But...aren't you both giants?", Katie asked.

"I admit it does feel a bit weird being huge, but... eh, it's not so bad once you get used to it.", Mary assured.

"Yep. In fact, I think I deserve a bit of a break. And you two are welcome to come along with me if you like.", Tulip assured.

"Sure thing.", Mary grinned.

"Yeah. After everything that's happened right now, I-I could go for a break.", Katie agreed a bit nervously.

"Good. Now, let's go.", Tulip spoke as she led the way.

* * *

Eventually, outside the kingdom laid out a cliff with a secret waterfall before Tulip spoke up.

"And here we are.", Tulip grinned.

"Wait. Isn't that the secret waterfall you mentioned?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. It looks so beautiful.", Katie agreed a bit more calmly.

"If you think that's something, wait until you see what's inside.", Tulip spoke before she then parted the waters, allowing Mary to step inside while protecting Katie from the waters before noticing the shiny crystals formed inside.

"Wow. It looks so beautiful. That's why you came here?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a new secret place for me to relax now.", Tulip replied.

"If that's the case, then why'd you bring us here?", Mary asked.

"Well..., I kinda wanted someone to talk to in case I get lonely so I don't get crazy.", Tulip replied.

"Oh. That makes sense.", Mary agreed.

"No argument here. I've been scared crazy myself.", Katie agreed.

"So, you guys wanna hang with me in here and relax?", Tulip asked.

"Are you kidding? All I've ever wanted was to relax.", Katie grinned.

"Sure. Anything you want. Although, how did you get so jittery, anyway?", Mary asked.

"Well, before I wound up here, my whole time in Jump City was basically a living nightmare. I was constantly bullied and tormented and victimized by its villains and I had to give up and quit 4 jobs because of those attacks, like at the Video Dome, the Bank of Perez, the mall, the clothes shop, and even an office building that I think Cyborg fell through once when he was fighting someone. Basically, I was victimized by Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, The H.I.V.E. Five, and Terra.", Katie responded.

"Oh. I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad.", Mary realized before Katie nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Katie. I'm gonna make sure that you don't get victimized like that again. Better yet, you could even sleep here with us if you want.", Mary suggested.

"Thanks for the kind offer, but... I'm not so sure about this.", Katie spoke nervously.

"It's okay. This is a place where we can really relax. Trust me. I know.", Tulip assured.

Then, looking around at the crystals, Katie eventually saw no reason to argue and gave a small grin.

"All right. I think you've made your point. But... if I'm gonna relax here..., can I... turn into a giant like you two?", Katie asked.

"Really?", Mary asked.

"Why would you ask that? I thought you were scared of us.", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, I was, but...but not anymore. The real reason why I want to change like that is because...because I want I know how it feels.", Katie responded.

"Huh. Well, if you really want it that much, I can't say 'no'. All you had to do was ask.", Mary grinned as she got out her ninja wand before firing it at Katie, who grew a bit scared after the literal shock across her body before she started growing, eventually, causing her clothes to rip off, although not completely, thank goodness, and turned into a sort of 50-foot-woman fashion as her shirt was now turned into a sport bra for her upper body while her pants turned into shorts.

But as strange as that was, Katie suddenly felt happy through out her transformation as if a calm had washed over.

"Wow. That..actually felt...amazing.", Katie grinned.

"We know, right?", Mary grinned.

"Now, you won't have to be afraid anymore, and you can relax with us here.", Tulip added.

"Thanks, you two. It really means a lot. I have to say, though. I never thought I'd get to sleep in a beautiful place like this.", Katie admitted.

"You know what? Neither did I.", Mary agreed.

"Well, I guess we could all give it a try, then. Good night, girls.", Tulip yawned before she laid down.

"Good night, Tulip.", Mary and Katie yawned before going to sleep as the crystals glowed a faint, beautiful light through the waterfall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Koopa Castle, a green turtle monster by the name of King Bowser Koopa was quite shocked about a mysterious development.

"They WHAT?! What do you mean those wands went missing?! They're _your_ wands! You should all know where they are by now!", King Koopa shouted.

"Believe me. We have no idea when it happened. In fact, we don't even know _how _this happened!", Roy exclaimed in response.

"Uh, King Dad? I'd think you better drink this one down, at least until you're nice again, well, uh, nice as you can be.", Ludwig suggested just as Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Toadstool watched from a distance through the windows outside.

"What do you mean? I don't need a potion to be nice, and I'll pound anyone who says I do into mush!", King Koopa threatened.

"Uh, anyone have any ideas about what happened?", Mario puzzled.

"Not a clue, Mario.", Luigi responded.

"It looks like those wands really _did_ turn up missing.", Toadstool guessed.

"Well, at least King Koopa and his Koopa kids won't bother us with those wands anymore.', Toad guessed.

**A/N: So, what did you all think about this episode? Pretty cool, right? So, if you readers have ideas for who the next passenger(s) to arrive should be in the next episode and what should happen, feel free to leave a review and I will be sure to add it in the next chapter tomorrow. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I have another episode ready for the story. And the following passengers this time around will surprise you. I won't say who they are, though. I'll leave it to the story for that this time. Plus, honestly, I thought it was funny how Mao Mao blew up at the sheriff in "He's the Sheriff". That was funny. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 5: "Mao Mao's Bike Adventure"**

The next morning, Tulip and Mary, who are now back to normal with their clothes back on and with Tulip's hair tied back into a ponytail, were helping Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Penelope, and the others fend off against Orangusnake and his sky pirates, the former of which ran towards Mao Mao's aerocycle.

"Give me that bike!", Orangusnake demanded only to get kicked away from it by Mao Mao just as Boss Hosstrich hopped on it.

"Oh, you're mine now, girl.", Boss Hosstrich spoke only for Tulip to whack him out with her Infinity Blade.

"You're not getting anywhere near that bike!", Tulip shouted as she, Mary, and Badgerclops chased Boss Hosstrich.

Then, just as Ramaraffe walked toward the bike, she was only met by Penelope, Atticus, One-One, and Adorabat.

"Back off!", Adorabat shouted as she started slapping Ramaraffe while One-One hopped on top of her head just as Atticus jumped up and began biting her metal neck.

"Stop it!", Ramaraffe complained before Penelope then blasted Ramaraffe back with her laser gun as meanwhile, Orangusnake was fighting Mao Mao.

"Relinquish the aerocycle, fool! And just to be clear, uh, the green one, not the pink one.", Orangusnake requested before Mao Mao flipped back and retorted with a smirk.

"You want it? You're gonna have to go through me.", Mao Mao smirked.

"I am more than a match for you!", Orangusnake shouted.

"Maybe. But you're no match for me _and _my bike.", Mao Mao responded as he then hopped aboard his aerocycle as his helmet formed itself on Mao Mao's head and he then dashed toward Orangusnake, firing his lasers at him, prompting him to run.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops was firing lasers at Boss Hosstrich, who no longer had his hat on as a sort of dialogue occurred.

"Why do you want this thing so bad, anyway?", Badgerclops asked before he ceased fire.

"You may speak now.", Badgerclops assured.

"'Cause, boy, that thing runs on a gem cell, the part we need to repair our airship.", Boss Hosstrich responded.

"Too bad you're not getting it fixed anytime soon.", Tulip retorted before she then tried to attack him only to miss as he jumped up in the nick of time.

"Then, it's too bad, you won't be around to see it.", Boss Hosstrich retorted back as he then entered cannon mode and fired a Cyber egg bomb at the trio, prompting Tulip and Mary to roll away from it while Badgerclops jumped up before the egg exploded, spewing out a purple mist of air.

"Ew, was that an egg?! Gross!", Badgerclops exclaimed as he then stretched his robot arm toward Boss Hosstrich, grabbed him, and then whacked him into the ground just as Tulip caught a whiff of the purple gas and grew puzzled, seeing as the smell did not smell bad at all.

"Wait. Is that lavender?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah. I'm a bit of a sucker for those.", Boss Hosstrich replied weakly.

Meanwhile, One-One separated into two and blinded Ramaraffe.

"We're blinding you!", Glad One grinned.

"Good luck trying to see where you're going.", Sad One added before they hopped off, crashing Ramaraffe against a pole before Atticus ceased his bite on her metal neck and barked slightly.

"Stand back, fellas.", Mao Mao urged.

"I assure you, we can handle this.", Atticus retorted.

"My heroic instincts told me at least one of you was in serious danger.", Mao Mao responded.

"Really?", Adorabat gasped in slight amazement.

"Definitely.", Mao Mao responded before Ramaraffe shook her head to get her focus back before she fibbed.

"He's right, you know. I was about to deck ya.", Ramaraffe fibbed.

Then, in response, Mao Mao uppercutted Ramaraffe by the head, causing her to go around the horizontal pole dizzily just before Orangusnake shouted.

"Hello? You're supposed to be fighting me!", Orangusnake shouted.

"I already told you. You're no match for me and my aerocycle.", Mao Mao retorted, making Orangusnake furious enough to roar angrily at him before attacking him as he descended toward Mao Mao only to miss as the latter dodged bore Orangusnake chased him.

"That's where you're wrong!", Orangusnake exclaimed as he chased after Mao Mao before they clashed witch each other.

"I'm never wrong.", Mao Mao retorted before he then dodged Orangusnake and whistled for his aerocycle, which then sped up before Mao Mao jumped up, allowing it to hit Orangusnake before Mao Mao yawned.

Orangusnake, however, hissed angrily, got up, and prepared to strike him down with Badgerclops, Tulip, and Mary noticing this.

"Mao Mao!", Badgerclops, Tulip, and Mary exclaimed before the former pushed Mao Mao out of the way only for Orangusnake to cut off his arm.

Fortunately, it was only his robot arm that was severed, and Orangusnake was quite nervous about what's gonna happen to say the least before Badgerclops uppercutted him just before turning to Mao Mao, who have Badgerclops his robot arm back before he put it back in just as Badgerclops shouted to Mao Mao.

"Dude, watch out for this guy! You could get hurt!", Badgerclops reprimanded.

"You really shouldn't underestimate Orangusnake like that. He even turned me into a Ghom, remember?", Tulip warned only for Mao Mao to retort in a chuckle.

"This guy? He's useless.", Mao Mao only chuckled, pointing to Orangusnake before the villain then shook his head to get his focus back and angrily tried to attack Mao Mao.

"NO! I'M! NOOOOT!", Orangusnake shouted as he prepared to strike only for Mao Mao to reach quickly and whack him away with his katana, whacking him away, screaming in the sky.

"Boss!", Boss Hosstrich and Ramaraffe shouted as they headed after him.

"Another flawless victory where I did everything right.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Seriously? You call that flawless?", Penelope critiqued.

"You almost just got sliced in 'tween, bro!", Badgerclops added.

"And did you just mean to let Badgerclops get his arm cut off?", Tulip asked.

"That was a scratch, and no, I didn't. As a hero, I have to trust my instincts, follow my gut.", Mao Mao responded.

"But what if those instincts are wrong?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. You could've gotten seriously hurt.", Badgerclops agreed.

"Then, it's a good thing a hero is never wrong.", Mao Mao smirked.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get old?", Sad One sighed as he and Glad One came back together.

"I was just about to ask that same thing, One-One.", Tulip responded.

Later, the two groups in two aerocycles headed back to HQ and parked at the front yard.

"Hey, Mao Mao? Aren't you gonna lock your bike? The sky pirates seemed pretty serious about stealing it.", Adorabat spoke.

"Phbt. They wouldn't dare try to steal my baby girl after the beating we just gave them. My heroic instincts are telling me we're in the clear on this one, and in case you forgot, a hero is never wrong.", Mao Mao smirked in response.

"I'm gonna get a snack.", Badgerclops spoke as she and Adorabat walked in.

"Well, we're gonna lock our bike.", Mary stated.

"Yeah, because _my _instincts are telling me that we shouldn't take any chances. Besides, it's just common sense for safety.", Tulip added.

"All right. Suit yourselves.", Mao Mao responded before he went back inside as well.

Later, as time passed a day later up until the next morning, Adorabat went out first with Mao Mao and Tulip following.

"We're gonna get ice cream, too.", Adorabat grinned.

"Right after I get some more katana wipes.", Mao Mao added before he hopped on board, literally, only to eventually notice that his own vehicle was missing before falling into the grass just near a crazy straw and a bag of cookies.

"Mao Mao. Are you all right?", Tulip asked as she caught up to where Mao Mao is and helped him up.

"Who put all this ground here?", Mao Mao asked before he realized something important, seeing as Mary's aerocycle was still safe and secure while his aerocycle was missing.

"Wait a minute. My aerocycle...it's been...stolen!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was probably the sky pirates.", Badgerclops guessed as he, Mary, and Penelope walked out.

"Nonsense! Told you the sky pirates could never steal my bike and a hero is never wrong.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Ugh! You realize you don't have to repeat that part, right?", Tulip groaned in frustration.

"That was just to make things clear.", Mao Mao responded before noticing a crazy straw and a bag of cookies laying on the ground and picked them up.

"Evidence left behind. Cookies, silly straws, these are the trappings of sweetypies.", Mao Mao guessed.

"Okay, look. They're called sweetypies for a reason. They'd never do something like this.", Tulip retorted.

"She's right. I mean, you're literally grasping at straws. Why can't you just admit you were wrong on this one?", Badgerclops asked.

"Because, Badgerclops, if I'm wrong, my instincts are wrong and I can't fight, I can't save the day, and I can't be a hero. Can't you see how important that is to me.", Mao Mao asked.

"Ugh. I'll get the tape.", Badgerclops sighed.

"But just so you know, Mao Mao. It's not as black-and-White as you think.", Tulip responded before her right hand started flashing the Infinity symbol and beeping as well.

"Huh? Sorry, guys. I gotta take this.", Tulip spoke before she pressed the symbol on her hand, popping out the holo video of the steward.

"New passengers are now boarding the Pure Heart car.", the Steward spoke to her.

"Okay. So, who are the passengers for today?", Tulip asked before the holo video showed 9 more passengers, the last one surprising her most of all.

"The passengers due for arrival are Vambre, Robotboy, Wirt, Greg, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ilana, Rex, and Mikayla.", the steward responded, surprising Tulip as she

"Mikayla? She's coming here?", Tulip spoke in slight surprise with a gasping grin.

"Uh, what's with the wheezing?", Badgerclops asked.

"My best friend's coming here!", Tulip responded excitedly.

"Really? Who is it?", Badgerclops asked interestingly and excitedly.

"Mikayla. She's coming here along with 8 others.", Tulip responded.

"Wow. Really?", Badgerclops asked.

"Mm-Hmm.", Tulip nodded.

"No way!", Badgerclops gasped excitedly.

"I know, right? And somehow, whether or not it was the sky pirates who stole Mao Mao's Bike, I'm sure they could all help somehow.", Tulip stated.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?", Mao Mao asked.

"New passengers are entering the valley, Mao Mao. I can't just keep them waiting. Besides, I have a feeling they could really help with the case.", Tulip assured.

Then, Mao Mao sighed before responding.

"Yeah, all right, go ahead. But don't be late. Got it?", Mao Mao urged.

"I wouldn't think of it.", Tulip responded as she, Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess stepped aboard the pink aerocycle with One-One hopping into Tulip's backpack while Atticus seemed hesitant.

"Well? Aren't you coming with us, Atticus?", Tulip asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.", Atticus responded.

"Don't you wanna come with us? Huh?", Tulip cooed to Atticus, who grew excited.

"Huh? Huh? You wanna come with us?", Tulip asked as Atticus barked a bit excitedly.

"Yes. I wanna come with y'all.", Atticus spoke before hopping aboard with Mary's aerocycle taking off afterwards.

Later, at the forest, Mary's aerocycle arrived at the forest before the group hopped off.

"Okay. This is is the spot where the passengers should arrive.", Tulip spoke as her right hand started beeping and flashing the infinity symbol.

"Ms. Tulip. Your hand's beeping again.", Glad One stated.

"Yep, and the closer we get to where they show up, the faster it beeps and flashes like that.", Tulip stated from the last time this happened as she walked closer, the beeping getting faster and higher each time she gets closer to it before the beeping stopped with the symbol lit up completely before she aimed it forward before an apparent door formed, similar to how the exit was formed two times before the golden infinity knob turned to the right and opened up with Vambre, Robotboy, Writ, Greg, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline (who had her largest hat on for shade), Ilana, Rex, and Mikayla landing on the ground before the door behind them disappeared just as they started to stir awake.

"Mikayla! You're actually here!", Tulip laughed excitedly as she ran over to her and helped her up.

"Huh? Tulip? What are you doing here? And where are we?", Mikayla asked.

"Okay, look. I know this is gonna sound crazy, in which case it prooobably is, but get this: we're in Pure Heart Valley!", Tulip spoke excitedly as she gestured to the exposed Ruby Pure Heart, surprising Mikayla as she widened her eyes and gasped.

"No...way.", Mikayla spoke in awe.

"I know, right?", Tulip grinned.

"But who are those guys with you?", Mikayla asked.

"Oh. Well, they're the new friends I made. Don't worry, though. You're still number one as much as them, so you don't get jealous.", Tulip assured.

"Huh. Well, that's nice.", Mikayla grinned.

"Greetings, Mikayla. I am Atticus, King and uniter of the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus introduced.

"And I'm One.", Glad One introduced.

"One...", Sad One added.

"I'm Mary Test, and those are Penelope Lang, Princess and Duchess Morbucks.", Mary introduced.

"Oh. That's cool.", Mikayla grinned just as the others woke back up.

"Huh? What place is this?", Bubblegum puzzled.

"Beats me, but at least I got my hat on.", Marceline responded.

"What is this place? Some sort of Valley?", Vambre asked.

"Believe me, I'm not so sure myself.", Ilana responded.

"Well, at least it seems peaceful enough.", Wirt grinned.

"Ms. Tulip, I think we should introduce ourselves to them and then explain the situation.", Glad One suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. And we could probably do that in the way.", Tulip agreed.

Later, the new passengers were already caught up on what's been going down as they headed over to the center of the kingdom with Badgerclops wrapping take around its current denizens and the new passengers.

"No one cross this tape. It's time for a public meltdown.", Badgerclops stated.

"So, that's what just happened? All this for some aerocycle?", Mikayla puzzled.

"Technically, no. It's what's inside it that's all the rage. Apparently, there's a gem cell inside that aerocycle, and that's exactly the part those sky pirates need to repair their airship.", Tulip whispered.

"So, why aren't we goin' after them?", Mikayla shrugged.

"I gathered you all here today for a very important reason: the sheriff's department has been robbed!", Mao Mao stated as he unveiled a red curtain, showing pictures of his aerocycle and question marks,before Badgerclops shouted.

"By the sky pirates!", Badgerclops added.

"It wasn't the sky pirates! They couldn't buckle a shoe in the daytime, let alone steal my precious aerocycle!", Mao Mao snapped.

"Buckle a shoe?", Badgerclops puzzled.

"Oh. Let me guess, self-centered views in being a hero with his instincts.", Mikayla guessed.

"I know, right? That kind of thing is just the worst.", Tulip agreed.

"I am certain that information leading to the culprits is among...one of you. Well, except for the latest visitors that arrived just this morning.", Mao Mao stated, pointing to the others inside the tape.

"Uh, thank you.", Rex responded.

"Stuff it, Rex! Anyway, you may be wondering how I know this. Well, it's quite simple. Exhibit A!", Mao Mao shouted as Adorabat then set up a poster of Exhibit A with a crazy straw taped onto it before she and Mao Mao pointed to it.

"A crazy straw found at the scene of the crime, which can only lead...to you, Marion!", Mao Mao shouted, pointing towards a horse standing in two legs, drinking her beverage from a normal straw with the sweetypies cheering for her.

"I won!", Marion spoke in excitement.

"You LOSE! Everyone knows you drink a melted ice cream beverage _with _a crazy straw.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Actually, yeah, I'm off the crazy straws. Besides, I spent last night at the gym, practicin' my hammerin'!", Marion explained as she even got out her hammer to prove it.

"Unwilling to cooperate, eh? Then, perhaps the answer lies with Exhibit B!", Mao Mao exclaimed as Adorabat got out a next poster for Exhibit B with a bag of cookies taped onto it before she and Mao Mao pointed at it.

"Some cookies!", Adorabat added.

"Which can only lead to you, Penny and Benny!", Mao Mao pointed.

"Is it because we spent all night fixing a teeter-totter?", Benny asked.

Meanwhile, that point was proven as a big mother mockingjay bird flapped above one side of the teeter-totter before perching on it, inadvertently sending the three little baby birds flying.

Back at the kingdom, Mao Mao responded as Badgerclops snuck the cookies out of the bag and ate some.

"Is that your...quaint way of establishing an alibi? Ha. You must think I'm blind, but I assure you, I see everything.", Mao Mao stated before Badgerclops spoke up.

"Man, come on.", Badgerclops began before eating a cookie.

"You know it was the sky pirates. You're so obsessed with never being wrong, that you're...", Badgerclops continued before the nearby sweetypies started hugging him before he blushed.

"Let's just...move on. Exhibit C!", Mao Mao exclaimed, pointing to the poster of Exhibit B.

"Um, we don't have an exhibit C.", Adorabat stated.

"And where could you possibly find an exhibit C at this hour?", Tulip added before the group heard a noise.

"What was that noise?", Mao Mao asked before noticing that it was Pinky playing with his fun stick while flipping it each time the ball inside lands.

"It's a clue. Badgerclops, confiscate that!", Mao Mao urged.

"Yeah, 10 steps ahead of ya.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Pinky, What are you hiding in that bag?", Mao Mao asked before Pinky showed the answer as he laid out the bag and opened it, showing bagels inside.

"It's Wednesday, which means I steal stake bagels out of the dumpsters.", Pinky states as Badgerclops took the stale bagel.

"We'll see about that.", Badgerclops responded before eating it, quickly finding that they are stale.

"They're hard as a rock, dude!", Badgerclops spoke before swallowing it.

"Story checks out.", Badgerclops grinned before eating another one.

"Checks out? I haven't finished questioning him.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Give it up, man. These guys aren't thieves.", Badgerclops urged.

"How would you know?", Mao Mao asked.

"Like I said before, they're called sweetypies for a reason. They'd never do such a thing like this.", Tulip responded.

"Um, I don't wanna agree with Badgerclops, but I've known these people my whole life, and I'm not even sure they could steal anything.", Adorabat stated.

"Yeah. Exactly. Wait, what? Why don't you wanna agree with me?", Badgerclops puzzled.

"Oh, I see now. You're covering for them. They're _your _friends.", Mao Mao pointed at Adorabat, making her gasp.

"_You _just wanted me to postpone this investigation!", Mao Mao spoke while pointing at Tulip.

"Are you serious?", Tulip reacted before Mao Mao pointed at Badgerclops next.

"And you clearly enjoy their little _hugs_.", Mao Mao spoke intensely as Badgerclops was playing with the fun stick.

"Dude, what are you saying?", Badgerclops asked.

"That we stole the aerocycle? All of us?", Tulip added.

"You're crazy, dude!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying! Unless... Mary, do you think you can jury-rig a certain invention that can read people's minds?", Mao Mao asked.

"I can arrange that.", Mary responded.

Meanwhile, Orangusnake was enjoying his beverage with a crazy straw and his cookies inside the broken airship.

"We stole the aerocycle! All of us! You're crazy, dude.", Orangusnake flattered to his reflection as his two henchmen, Ramaraffe and Boss Hosstrich were at work, trying to get the gem cell out.

"Come on!", Boss Hosstrich grunted.

"Almost got it, Boss!", Ramaraffe grunted before they finally removed it and ooh'd at the gem cell before Orangusnake took it.

"Yoink! Once we place this gem into the power...thing, we can finally take off the ground!", Orangusnake exclaimed before Ramaraffe stretched her neck out, literally, with Boss Hosstrich on top of her head with the gem cell held by his hands before Boss Hosstrich placed the gem cell into a slot, powering the airship and shocking Ramaraffe and Boss Hosstrich all at once before they collapsed.

"She breathes.", Orangusnake grinned before the ship started going up.

"Everything is going precisely as I planned!", Orangusnake grinned before the ship suddenly turned around from facing down to facing forward, tipping Orangusnake and the others down to the ground before Orangusnake got back up and let out a proud chuckle.

"Ruby Pure Heart, you belong to me.", Orangusnake grinned.

Meanwhile, at Pure Heart Valley, Mao Mao was now interrogating Adorabat as he turned the ceiling lamp on with Adorabat already strapped to a helmet connected to a sort of machine as it was powered on with a green screen and a bright green line in the middle of it.

"All right, Adorabat. Let's make this quick. When we're done, Mary's little Transmutational Brainwave Analyzer will yield the results I need. You know something you're not telling me, don't you?", Mao Mao asked suspiciously before the machine spoke out Adorabat's thoughts as the wave went up and down in different directions while broadcasting her voice in those thoughts as well.

"_Yes.",_ Adorabat thought as she grinned.

"The identify of the one who stole my bike.", Mao Mao stated.

"_Yes.",_ Adorabat replied again.

"Really? Uh, so you're hiding them!", Mao Mao guessed.

"_Mm, yes.",_ Adorabat replied.

"Where are they?", Mao Mao asked.

"_Mm... line?",_ Adorabat asked.

"What?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"_I don't know what I'm supposed to say here.", _Adorabat explained.

"Adorabat, you're not just... You're not supposed to say, much less think, 'yes' to everything I ask.", Mao Mao responded.

"_Ohhh. Okay.",_ Adorabat thought as she grinned.

"All right, start again, start again, start again. Who stole my bike?", Mao Mao asked.

"_Yes.", _Adorabat only replied after a moment, peeving Mao Mao as he was growling in frustration.

Later, Tulip was the next to be interrogated.

"Thank you for coming, Tulip. Your cooperation will be noted in your file.", Mao Mao spoke as he then turned to see Tulip.

"Uh..., you're welcome? Also, it looks like you got something in your teeth.", Tulip spoke in response before Mao Mao interrupted.

"A-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut. We'll just let your mind do the talking as the machine does the work.", Mao Mao stated as he placed the helmet on Tulip's head and then turned the machine on as a screen with a green wavelength line in it before the wavelength moves randomly in up-and-down directions as the machine spoke Tulip's thoughts.

"As you know, the official company Aerocycle was stolen.", Mao Mao stated

_"Uh, by the sky pirates.", _Tulip thought.

"For reasons we do not know.", Mao Mao added.

_"Uh, so, they can repair their airship? Obviously.", _Tulip thought in response before Mao Mao quickly growled in response and clutched her by the jacket as well.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE AND A HERO'S NEVER WRONG!", Mao Mao shouted.

_"Okay, first off, don't you ever get tired of saying that? Secondly, you won't be saying that for much longer once you see what's going on right now.", _Tulip thought.

Then, at that moment, Mao Mao and Tulip heard a noise from outside and then turned the machine off before she and Mao Mao joined up with the other deputies, passengers, and sweetypies outside to notice the airship getting ready to pluck the Ruby Pure Heart out with three plungers as claws.

"See? We told you they were sky pirates.", Tulip spoke to Mao Mao.

"It's not related!", Mao Mao retorted.

"Well, my magical rhinocilars beg to differ.", Pinky discouraged.

"Give me those!", Mao Mao spoke as he forcibly took them and glared at Pinky before he looked through them and noticed Orangusnake and his henchmen dancing away like there's no care, and worst of all, his stolen aerocycle.

"No... It can't be.", Mao Mao spoke in disbelief before the world around him basically shattered into pieces, leaving him lost in thought.

"_I was wrong. My heroic instincts... Wait. Those binoculars weren't magical.", _Mao Mao thought before he basically turned to stone in disbelief as Pinky snatched his binoculars back.

"Nothing is magical!", Pinky exclaimed before laughing as he ran off.

"Oh, dear. Mao Mao appears to be...petrified.", Atticus guessed.

"That's what happens when you face reality sometimes.", Sad One stated.

"Uh, Mao Mao? You doing okay in there?", Tulip asked.

"Come on. Make somethin' of yourself, man,", Mikayla urged as she touched the petrified Mao Mao before he began to crack and explode from the stoney layer and shout out the one thing he never thought he'd say.

"I WAS WRONG! I was wrong...about everything. I'm no hero.", Mao Mao sighed.

"Wait. Don't tell me you're giving up.", Tulip worried.

"Did you see? My hero's instincts were wrong all day. Any plan I come up with to stop them now will be the same... wrong.", Mao Mao responded.

"Okay, so you got one thing wrong. So what?", Mikayla asked.

"Heroes are never wrong!", Mao Mao snapped.

"Okay, you know what? I'm sick of you always saying that! Badgerclops, roll out the footage!", Tulip urged angrily.

"Yeesh. Angry much?", Badgerclops asked before Tulip only growled in response.

"All right, all right.", Badgerclops responded before he rolled out a videoclip from the last time they fought the sky pirates.

"You act like this is the first time you messed up when you actually messed up a lot of times, like this time.", Tulip spoke as she pointed to the clip when Badgerclops got his cyber arm cut off, making Mao Mao frown.

"But you know what? Who cares about that? Even after all the times you messed up, you still got back up.", Tulip added as it then showed Mao Mao whacking Orangusnake away before Badgerclops stopped the video.

"The point is, you still fought.", Badgerclops added.

"And you still saved the day.", Adorabat finished before the sweetypies walked closer and agreed wholeheartedly, helping Mao Mao realize something.

"Maybe a hero..._can_ be wrong as long as he never gives up and does what's right.", Mao Mao realized.

"Now, there you go. That's the spirit.", Mikayla grinned.

"But how am I gonna get up there without my aerocycle? Even then, they have a laser defense system.", Mao Mao realized before a bird was blasted by a laser and was forced to fly away.

"And that's where us giants come in.", Tulip stated.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you're gonna grow big again.", Mao Mao groaned.

"Oh, yes we are. But just to get you guys over to that aerocycle.", Tulip responded with a smirk.

"And then, we'll jump over there and shrink back down to normal size.", Mary added.

"And I'd like to help, too.", Katie spoke as she walked closer.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"Katie, a-are you sure?", Mary asked.

"Yes. I need to help. It's time I do my part to help and show these villains how they like it when they get messed with, even if they don't see me.", Katie responded.

"Oh! Well, I-I guess that could work. Very bold move on your part, Katie. But we're still gonna need some cannon fodder to get past the lasers.", Mao Mao stated.

"I...have a plan.", Badgerclops spoke as he ate a stale bagel.

Later, Mary fired the ninja wand at herself, Mary, and Katie simultaneously before they grew excited as they grew bigger with their clothes tearing off again until they were the biggest size they were last time with their clothes still on, but reduced to short-sleeved shirts and shorts, a white tank top for Tulip's case, before Wirt and Greg helped ready the bags of stale bagels.

"It's now or never. Release!", Mao Mao shouted before Marion hammered one teeter-totter, sending one bag flying as Marceline then used her bass guitar axe to send another bag flying while Robotboy fired a small blast at the open side of the teeter-totter, sending the last bag flying as the lasers fired at the stale bagels before Tulip got One-One, Atticus, and Mikayla as Mary got Penelope, Princess and Duchess, as Katie got Mao Mao, Adorabat, Badgerclops, Rex, Marceline, Robotboy, and Ilana.

"So, is that what you usually do every day?", Mikayla asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.", Tulip responded.

"Pull!", Mao Mao urged.

"Got it!", Tulip, Mary, and Katie agreed before they clutches their tight hands tightly and carefully and pulled back while aiming for the airship.

"Ready... Aim... FIIIIRRRRRE!", Mao Mao shouted before Tulip, Mary, and Katie grunted as they launched the heroes toward the airship.

"All right. Now, let's really get in there.", Tulip smirked.

"Great idea.", Mary agreed before they both jumped over to the airship.

Only Katie stayed behind, puzzling Pinky.

"Uh, aren't you gonna go with them?", Pinky asked.

"No, thanks. I am gonna stay this way for a while, though.", Katie responded, making the sweetypies gasp.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna go crazy with power and smash the whole kingdom.", Pinky worried.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. I'm just gonna go relax outside the kingdom for a while, that's all. See you later.", Katie assured as she then stomped away from the kingdom carefully.

"Huh. Never thought it'd turn out like this.", Pinky spoke in surprise.

Meanwhile, Tulip spoke to Mary.

"So, you brought some spare clothes for us for after we shrink back down, right, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"Yep. Got them right here.", Mary assured.

"Good.", Tulip grinned before she and Mary started shrinking back down and finished shrinking before they landed on the airship and quickly changed into a pair of new, yet similar clothes.

"Got 'em on. Now, let's go catch up with the others.", Tulip spoke before she and Mary ran over to where Mao Mao and the others are headed after they landed.

Meanwhile, Orangusnake was puzzled beyond reason.

"What's triggered our laser defense system?", Orangusnake puzzled.

Just then, a noise from the fun stick, motioning Orangusnake to notice Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, One-One, Atticus, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Rex, Marceline, Ilana, and Robotboy.

"Give me back my baby.", Mao Mao growled.

"Ha, you'll never find it! I've buried it further into the deepest bowels of this vessel.", Orangusnake discouraged with a smirk.

"Look, it's literally hanging down above you.", Tulip stated, pointing to the aerocycle.

"Found it.", Adorabat grinned.

"You...may have found it, but...you'll never get it down from...", Orangusnake began just as Ilana went for her watch and activated it, entering her golden armor before firing a laser at the hook, causing the aerocycle to fall on top of Orangusnake.

"Be careful! She's delicate.", Mao Mao warned.

"Sorry.", Ilana apologized.

"This isn't over!", Orangusnake as he moved the aerocycle off him before roaring as he charged toward them.

"Bring it on. Adorabat, position Alpha-37!", Mao Mao urged before Adorabat then flew up.

"Badgerclops, now!", Mao Mao shouted before Badgerclops fired at Orangusnake, electrifying him and pushing him back at the same time before Mao Mao charged toward Orangusnake with Tulip staring her Infinity Blade and charging forward as well.

Then, Orangusnake trees himself in time to notice Mao Mao and Tulip about to strike before they do so with Mao Mao slashing first and then Tulip in an alternating order up until the 6th overall slash before Tulip turned to Mao Mao.

"So, how do you feel now?", Tulip asked with a grin.

"Ah. I feel better.", Mao Mao sighed before he and Tulip both turned around toward Orangusnake and slashed him away before the villain got caught in a net hung down by Adorabat before Orangusnake landed on the ground.

"Anyone else wanna join him?", Tulip asked with a smirk.

"Well, now, I think there's been some confusion. Uh, I think we'll take a nap in this, here, comfortable-lookin' net.", Boss Hosstrich responded as he and Ramaraffe went underneath the net.

"You better.", Mary responded as Badgerclops was placing the gem cell back into the aerocycle with some difficulty.

"Hurry up, hurry up! The airship's going down without that gem cell.", Mao Mao urged as the airship started to power down with the plunger dislodging itself from the Ruby Pure Heart to prove Mao Mao's point.

"Come on, Baby.", Mao Mao urged.

"Let me give it a try.", Tulip spoke before she then used the infinity blade as a hammer to lodge the gem cell in enough for it to power the aerocycle again as it growled like a jaguar.

"Yes!", Mao Mao grinned.

"L-ladies and gentlemen, might we hitch a ride? I fear the pending crash would render some serious injury.", Boss Hosstrich requested.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but I've been wrong all day.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Don't worry, though. You can still hitch a ride, courtesy of yours truly.", Rex assured before then forming wings on his back, surprising all.

"Whoa!", the group spoke in awe.

"Yeah, I know. It's awesome.", Rex grinned.

"I'd like for us to get out of here, please.", Tulip urged before the heroes, especially Boss Hosstrich and Ramaraffe, escapes the crumbling airship before it tilted and fell on its face again.

"Are you all right, Boss?!", Boss Hosstrich shouted.

"Unless you count my feelings!", Orangusnake shouted.

"I do.", Tulip grinned.

Later, Mao Mao and the others, Well, almost all the others as Tulip, Mary, and Katie are nowhere to be seen at the moment, are back at the center of town, but this time, with Mao Mao making an official apology.

"And, in conclusion, I am sorry. I used to think that a hero could never be wrong, but I've since learned it's more important to listen to your friends than your instincts.", Mao Mao stated.

"Yeah, but, listen to this.", Badgerclops grinned before getting out the fun stick again as he let the ball go down once before tilting it and letting it go down again.

"Hey. Where are Tulip and Mary, anyway?", Mao Mao asked.

"You got me", Mikayla shrugged.

Meanwhile, Tulip, Mary, and Katie were giants again, but this time, in black swim suits, which were all torn up as the top became more like a sports bra while the bottom became more like a bikini, as they were swimming in the waters inside the waterfall.

"Ah. Feels good to grow huge and relax after a mission like this, doesn't it, Mary?", Tulip sighed.

"Yeah. It really gets that airflow going.", Mary agreed.

"I know. Why didn't we do that sooner?", Katie grinned.

"I don't know. But I do know what we are doing after this.", Mary replied.

"Yep. Afterwards, we're gonna soak in some water and reeeaaly get that relaxation going.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah. That's more like it.", Katie grinned.

"Hey, Katie. Thanks for helping us get to the airship.", Mary thanked.

"It was nothing. It feels nice to really help out and not be the victim for once, you know?", Katie responded.

"Yeah. I'm just glad we could swim as giants. I-I didn't even know we could.", Tulip grinned.

"So, that means we can just relax for a few hours and then head on back.", Mary grinned.

"Good plan.", Katie agreed before all three took deep breaths and sighed in a giant pool of water behind the waterfall.

"Hey, you think Mao Mao and Mikayla would be a bit worried that we're not here?", Tulip asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it.", Mary responded.

**A/N: So, what'd you think so far? Pretty good, right? If anyone has ideas for what should happen in the next episode and/or who the new passengers should be for the episode called "Breakup", feel free to let me know any time today before 9:00 PM. Until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry it took long, but I've finally finished the latest chapter for this story. Oh, and not only did I add some new passengers from Total Drama and 1 from "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", but I've also added a surprise villain that will make a brief appearance near the ending of this chapter. I won't say who he is, though. Oh, and I also apologize if the plot for this episode seems rushed as I couldn't exactly fin how the latest passengers could fit in much. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 6: "Breakup"**

It all started in the morning when the monster alarm blared out with Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat bursting through the waterfall before Tulip, Mary, Penelope, One-One, Atticus, Mindy, Mandy, Tami, and Vambre burst out from the same waterfall next on a pink aerocycle.

"Whoo-hoo! Oh, dude! It's a jelly monster!", Badgerclops cheered.

"It's been forever since we've seen one.", Mao Mao chuckled.

"I didn't know they had these out there!", Badgerclops spoke as the sweetypies were caught in the jelly pool currently getting spewed out, although, only Pinky was enjoying this as he had his hands on the back of his head as if he was swimming.

"Well, it's probably good that Princess and Duchess stayed out of this one. Knowing those two, they'd hate to get jelly in their hair.", Tulip responded as the two groups flew toward the jelly monster.

"Whoo! Jelly monster!", Mao Mao and Badgerclops cheered.

Adorabat, however, wasn't in a happy mood as she thought to herself.

"_Mao Mao and Badgerclops are best friends. Sometimes it feels like there's no room for me.", _Adorabat thought.

At that point, the green aerocycle dashed right through the monster quickly, interrupting its spewing before Mao Mao slid to a stop as Adorabat had a bit of jelly on top of her while the pink aerocycle just stopped near the green aerocycle, puzzling the monster before it turned to notice them and growled just before the sweetypies fled.

"Let's do the cross-x.", Mao Mao suggested.

"Okay.", Badgerclops laughed as he prepared a blue energy blade from his cyber arm and went with Mao Mao just as Adorabat shook the jelly off her.

Then, they slashed at the jelly monster, overlapping each other like an x-shape and making the monster screech in pain before Mao Mao spoke to Badgerclops.

"Let's do the whiplash.", Mao Mao spoke before Badgerclops grabbed him and then moved him closer to the monster so he can strike with his katana.

"Whiplash!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"I wanna do cool moves with them.", Adorabat whined.

Then, Vambre went up next as she drew out a sort of snowman-like sword as a sort of announcer spoke up.

"Snowball magisword!", the announcer shouted.

"Ice Blast!", Vambre spokevas sge then fired an ice blast at the jelly creature, freezing it in ice.

"I wanna do an ice blast!", Adorabat whined.

Then, it showed Badgerclops blowing his fan at Mao Mao, who was holding his cape with his hands and paws and holding his sword with his teeth.

"Flying squirrel!", Badgerclops shouted before it then showed him charging himself with electricity arcing around him as he leapt over Mao Mao and even showed Badgerclops spinning Mao Mao around like a mace.

"Electric Leapfrog! Mace mace!", Badgerclops shouted.

"I wanna be a mace.", Adorabat frowned before Mandy and Tami spoke to each other.

"Those moves are so lame. Why don't we show them our move?", Mandy suggested.

"I like the way you think.", Tami agreed before Mandy got on top of Tami.

"Cartwheel Attack!", Mandy and Tami spoke together as they rolled over toward the monster and kicked against the jelly monster.

"Stunning horsey ride! Rock-a-bye-Baby!", Mao Mao and Badgerclops spoke as Badgerclops rode on Mao Mao's shoulders and fired laser blasts before Badgerclops then rocked Mao Mao like a baby, poking the monster by the legs.

"And finally, the top cat!", Badgerclops announced as he then spun Mao Mao around like a top before he spun on and around the monster, cutting it before the monster exploded into pieces and fell down.

"All right, man. We did it.", Badgerclops grinned.

"No doubt, no doubt.", Mao Mao agreed as he and Badgerclops did a cool handshake, making Adorabat feel left out.

"They even do a cool victory handshake together?", Adorabat asked.

"I gotta say, that was a cool idea for a cartwheel Attack like that.", Tulip stated.

"Well, it was nothing.", Mandy responded.

"Sorry about your shoes, though.", Tulip apologized slightly sympathetically.

"Ah, don't be. Tami and I got a better pair back hole.", Mandy assured.

"Huh. You don't say.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Hey, guys, can I join in?", Adorabat asked.

"Hold on, Adorabat. Man, it's been so long, but we finally got the special ingredient for our jelly donut cake recipe.", Badgerclops grinned as he scooped the jelly in a jar.

"I want to make a cake! When did y'all make cakes?", Adorabat said sadly.

"Ah, we've done this ever since we fought our first jelly monster a while ago.", Badgerclops stated.

"Yeah. It's probably the only thing you make that's edible.", Mao Mao added before he and Badgerclops laughed.

"Everything else you make is complete garbage.", Mao Mao added before he and Badgerclops laughed again.

"Okay, man, you're getting a little too mean.", Badgerclops stated.

"Not bad, Mao. I like your style. I'm totally with you on this one.", Mandy stated.

"Uh, really?", Mao Mao puzzled as he, Badgerclops, Mandy, and Tami walked away with Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, Vambre, and Adorabat left.

"That's weird.", Penelope stated.

"Yeah, no comment.", Tulip agreed before she overheard Adorabat speaking out loud to herself.

"They do cool moves, they bake cakes, and cool handshakes? I wish, I wish, I wish they would do those cool things with me. I wish with all my little...HEAART!", Adorabat shouted.

"What? You never got to hang out with us?", Tulip asked.

"Mm-mm.", Adorabat pouted as she shook her head.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you left out.", Tulip apologized as she went over to her and picked her up.

"It's okay, Tulip. It's just Mao Mao and Badgerclops I'm jealous of. They hang out together all the time. Sometimes, I just feel left out, you know?", Adorabat explained as she sniffled.

"Again, I'm sorry this happened.", Tulip apologized again.

"Why? It was Mao Mao and Badgerclops that left me out, not you.", Adorabat puzzled calmly.

"I mean in a sympathetic way.", Tulip explained.

"Oh. Okay.", Adorabat grinned in understanding.

"Look, we'll still hang out with you if you want, but if you have a problem with that, then take it up with Mao Mao and Badgerclops. It's not gonna happen if you just wait for it to happen.", Tulip suggested.

"Really?", Adorabat puzzled.

"The way I see it, if you have a dream, don't wait. Chase it.", Atticus stated.

"That's right. Chase it like it's your favorite ball of yarn.", Glad One added.

"Yarn?", Tulip and Adorabat puzzled.

"That was a metaphor. It's a little weird, huh?", Glad One explained.

"The point is, just speak up and the rest will take care of itself.", Atticus stated.

"Speak up?", Adorabat puzzled before she put her flap on her chin to think it over.

Just then, Tulip's right hand beeped and flashed again before the steward appeared on the holo screen above her right hand.

"New passengers are now boarding the Pure Heart car.", the Steward spoke to her.

"Really? Again? Who are they this time?", Tulip wondered before the steward then broadcaster the latest roster of passengers on-board.

"The arriving passengers are named Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, and Sunny.", the steward stated.

"Wow. That much. Well, at least one of them could help bake the cake, other than Adorabat, of course.", Tulip grinned to Adorabat.

"What are we waiting for? Let's pick 'em up! Whoo!", Adorabat shouted as she hopped aboard Mary's aerocycle.

"Uh, okay?", Tulip puzzled.

Later, Badgerclops was pouring the jelly into the donut cake batter.

"His face when he lost leg 7 was priceless!", Mao Mao chuckled as he and Badgerclops laughed while the former stirred the batter together before Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Atticus, One-One, Vambre, and Adorabat turned up in the kitchen, but with today's passengers as well.

"Wow. Are those the new passengers for today?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah.", Tulip replied.

"I'm Bridgette.", Bridgette spoke up.

"I'm Beth.", Beth added.

"And I'm Lindsay.", Lindsay added.

"And my name's Izzy.", Izzy greeted as she suddenly popped up from the cupboard, surprising Mao Mao and Badgerclops before Courtney introduced herself.

"My name's Courtney. Don't wear it out.", Courtney introduced.

"And I'm Dawn.", Dawn spoke up next.

"I'm Emma.", Emma introduced next.

"Kitty.", Kitty said next.

"Carrie.", Carrie said next.

"And I'm Laurie. She's Miles.", Laurie spoke, pointing to the vegan next to her.

"Hi.", Miles waved.

"And I'm Sunny.", Sunny spoke with an excited grin.

"Wow. That's a lot of passengers.", Mao Mao commented.

"Yeah. But there's another thing I want to say to you guys.", Tulip stated.

"What do you mean?", Mao Mao asked.

"Adorabat would like to speak to you guys.", Tulip announced before Adorabat filed her complaint.

"You have too many memories together. I wanna be part of the memories!", Adorabat complained.

"We do have a lot of memories, huh?", Badgerclops admitted as Mao Mao was licking the wooden spoon before he spoke up.

"Oh, remember when I first found you hanging out with the Thicket Thieves?", Mao Mao asked.

"The Thicket Thieves?", Adorabat, Tulip, Atticus, Glad One, Vambre, Mary, and Penelope puzzled.

"You wanna start it this time, buddy?", Mao Mao asked.

"I'd love to. So, before Mao and I ever knew each other, there was a wild gang of cyborg weirdos called the Thicket Thieves and I was their muscle.", Badgerclops started as it showed a wanted poster with a mole with big, metal arms, a frog with cyber armor and a cybernetic eye, a kangaroo with robo armor and a big wheel below her, and finally, Badgerclops.

"What? You were a bad guy this whole time?!", Tulip exclaimed in shock.

"_Was _a bad guy, _was_.", Badgerclops responded.

"Oh. So, what happened?", Tulip asked.

"Lucky for you, I was just getting to that. So, how it all went down was...", Badgerclops began as it started showing a flashback of Badgerclops with the Thicket Thieves hiding behind a rock.

"Time to do what we do best, gang.", the frog spoke.

"Mug people.", the kangaroo and mole spoke.

"Look. Now's our chance.", the frog urged as Mao Mao, who had his red hood on, carrying a bag was passing by on the road.

"So, we sneak up all quiet-like and conk him, right, gov'nor?", the kangaroo asked.

"Quiet, you twit. When he gets close to the rock, we jump him.", the frog strategized quietly.

"Aw, he looks so lonely, though.", Badgerclops only grinned before he corrected himself due to a few flares before Badgerclops spoke in a British accent.

"Oh, I mean, he looks like a right nice gent.", Badgerclops spoke in a British accent.

"What's wrong with you, Badger?", the frog asked as Mao Mao walked closer before the Thicket Thieves decided to strike.

"Come on, gang, hop to it on three. 1..., 2..., 3! Hand over your valuables, vagrant, or the Thicket Thieves will do you up a treat.", the frog threatened as he, the kangaroo, and the mole hopped onto the road in front of Mao Mao.

The hero, however, was prepared as he dropped his bag, smirked under his hood with his green eyes becoming visible, and then unsheathing his katana from its scabbard as the hood fell down.

"We should've brought weapons.", the frog spoke in a slightly cracked voice before Mao Mao whacked the mole against a wall of rock near Badgerclops, causing smaller rocks to fall down.

"Crikey!", the mole grunted in pain before one of the rocks landed on Badgerclops' foot.

"Ow!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

Then, Mao Mao whacked the kangaroo away as well, this time, causing a pebble to fall onto Badgerclops' cyber arm, pressing an apparent button that caused it to fire a laser at the rock above, splitting it into two before it fell on top of a rock that was on Badgerclops' foot.

"Waow!", Badgerclops exclaimed in slight pain.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao was walking straight toward the frog, who became frightened.

"Uh, h-h-Hold on. Hold on a second, uh, yes, um... RUUN!", the frog shouted before the mole and the kangaroo left, unknowingly leaving Badgerclops behind.

"Guys, wait! Ow! What the heck is with all these rocks! Don't leave me here!", Badgerclops shouted as his pleas apparently fell on deaf ears before Mao Mao then turned towards Badgerclops, striking fear into him as Mao Mao stepped closer.

"Wait, hold up. This wasn't my idea, please! I'm not a villain! I just have personal issues in social acceptance and sacrificing my moral standards to appear cool!", Badgerclops exclaimed in fear before Mao Mao did not seem to care as he prepared to strike.

However, when he did, it was at the rocks, freeing him, before Mao Mao helped Badgerclops out.

"I appreciate your honesty, friend. How about we work together to reinstate these moral standards?", Mao Mao suggested with a grin as he offered his hand before Badgerclops then hugged Mao Mao in a touched manner.

"Oh, I'm so chuffed! Did I use that right? Chuffed? Oh, who cares?", Badgerclops grinned.

"Oh. So, that's how it happened.", Tulip grinned in relief.

"So, you gave up a life of crime to become a better person and help him save the day countless times?", Vambre guessed.

"Yeah. True that.", Badgerclops responded.

"Huh. If only Duncan can bounce back like that.", Courtney commented.

"So, that's how you became Mao Mao's friend.", Tulip realized.

"And that's how you became Mao Mao's sidekick.", Izzy added, making Tulip widen her eyes from seeing her say that to Badgerclops.

"Uh, Izzy? I wouldn't say something like that if I were you.", Tulip warned before Badgerclops quickly took offense to what Izzy said.

"How dare you? More like co-hero.", Badgerclops argued.

"Uh, I saved your life. Of course, you're the sidekick.", Mao Mao argued.

"Did you hear the story? I thought you looked lonely and pathetic.", Badgerclops retorted as, in an entirely different flashback, Mao Mao was beaten, messy, and was carrying a stick with a bag of his belongings on it.

"Bao Bao, traitorous dog!", Mao Mao spoke before he coughed badly.

"Aw, poor wittle guy. He just needs a friend.", Badgerclops guessed.

"No, no! That's not how it happened at all! I only saved you because you were too weak to save your pitiful self.", Mao Mao retorted as it then showed another different flashback with Badgerclops as a baby with Mao Mao walking up to him.

"Aw, poor wittle guy. He just needs a boss.", Mao Mao cooed.

"There were no diapers involved that time! I was only pretending to be stuck, so you could feel like you've accomplished something for once!", Badgerclops retorted as it then showed another flashback with Badgerclops placing a small rock on his foot.

"Oh, help! Help me! Oh, help!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Huh? Puppy paw?", Mao Mao puzzled before Mao Mao then went over to the small rock and tried picking it up as it it was heavy before Mao Mao then finally picked it up.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm saved.", Badgerclops acted with a grin.

"Yeah, uh, I'm not really sure any of those things have happened.", Tulip commented.

"You are a dishonorable sidekick liar!", Mao Mao snarled at Badgerclops.

"You're daft!", Badgerclops retorted at Mao Mao with a sudden British accent.

"Petty thief!", Mao Mao snapped back.

"Raving muppet!", Badgerclops exclaimed in the same accent before he continued in a normal voice.

"I think my accent's coming back.", Badgerclops spoke a bit worriedly.

"This conversation is over until you can admit the truth of your _sidekick _status.", Mao Mao growled.

"Fine!", Badgerclops responded.

"Fine!", Mao Mao spoke back before he and Badgerclops growled at each other.

"Hey, Adorabat, Tulip, you two wanna come work on that victory handshake?", Badgerclops asked.

"What?", Tulip asked.

"Really?", Adorabat asked gleefully.

"They don't want to hang out with a...sidekick!", Mao Mao retorted.

"What was that, ladies? You want some one-on-one buddy time with me?", Badgerclops spoke.

"Yes, please!", Adorabat exclaimed happily.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even say anything.", Tulip retorted puzzlingly.

"All right, let's go have a good time.", Badgerclops spoke as he walked along before he whacked the batter onto the ground and pushed Tulip along as he went forward.

"Uh, Badgerclops? What about the cake?", Tulip asked, pointing to it as she was forcibly getting dragged away as Mao Mao growled.

"Don't worry. I'll help make the cake.", Courtney assured.

Meanwhile, Tulip, Adorabat, and Badgerclops were in the living room.

"I call this the jelly things. Try it.", Badgerclops spoke.

"You mean like this?", Tulip asked as she did a slap on both hands, a fist bump, and then move the fingers on her left hand in-between her fingers at the right and wiggled them around.

"Yeah, you got it.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Huh.", Tulip spoke before Adorabat then moved her wing up and down on Badgerclops' cyber arm.

"Jelly, jelly, jelly!", Adorabat spoke.

"Yeah, doin' some pretty cool shakes over here. Too bad Mao Mao's not invited.", Badgerclops shouted out of spite before Mao Mao popped up from the other side of the couch, surprising Tulip and Badgerclops.

"Psst, hey, you two. Wanna check out some real hero stuff?", Mao Mao asked before growling at Badgerclops, who growled at Mao Mao.

"How about it, ladies?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'd want to do this right now...", Tulip replied.

"Yes, yes, yes!", Adorabat spoke excitedly as she then ushered Tulip with her and Mao Mao.

"Hey!", Tulip exclaimed in surprise from being pulled out of the couch just as Badgerclops started growling.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Mao Mao introduced a dangerous obstacle course he once undertook.

"Welcome to a hero's training course.", Mao Mao spoke as he clapped his hands, causing the rings to go up to the ceiling and the obstacle course to open up from below and start up as the horizontal spikes started spinning, the axes started swinging from the ceiling, and the flames ignited, amazing Adorabat.

"Fire!", Adorabat exclaimed in joy.

"You expect us to go through that death trap?", Tulip asked worriedly.

"It took me endless hours of training, pain, and hard work to master this course.", Mao Mao stated before Badgerclops spoke up while going through the obstacle course without any pain inflicted on him.

"Hey, ladies! I just got Brawler Bros 2. You wanna play with me?", Badgerclops asked before Mao Mao gasped.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah, Yeah. But what about the training course?", Adorabat asked.

"You can do both. Come on.", Badgerclops assured.

"Okay. I'm having it aaaaaallll!", Adorabat agreed as she went on top of Badgerclops' shoulder before Badgerclops went through it again without a scratch.

"What the? How did he get through it that quickly?", Tulip puzzled.

"Wait! You can't...", Mao Mao began before he tried to hop through it but was met with much difficulty.

"I'll catch up with you, soon, Adorabat! That is, assuming I can even get through this.", Tulip responded before she then went through the course, acting on her instincts before she apparently made it through no problem.

"Huh? What do you know. I guess I actually made it through.", Tulip spoke before she walked away, puzzling Mao Mao.

"W-What the...? How did...? How did she even...?", Mao Mao puzzled.

Later, Tulip was hanging out with Adorabat and Badgerclops at the living room again as Adorabat thought to herself.

"_We're playing video games. Just me, Tulip, and Badgerclops!", _Adorabat thought.

However, as time passed, Adorabat became exhausted with Tulip the first to notice as Adorabat laid her head down on the controller.

"Wow. Brawler Bros 2 is even better than the first one.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Uh, Badgerclops? You might want to look into this.", Tulip suggested, pointing to the exhausted Adorabat.

"Oh, yeah. Here let me help you with that.", Badgerclops spoke as he held her head up and fed Adorabat a sort of paw-shaped cheese snack.

"There you go.", Badgerclops spoke before Mao Mao popped up and whispered, surprising Tulip a bit.

"Psst. Guys, you wanna get outta here?", Mao Mao whispered.

"I don't know, Mao Mao. We're getting really exhausted right now. Shouldn't we just go to...", Tulip began before Mao Mao interrupted.

"Meditation practice? Hahaha. Yes.", Mao Mao responded.

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying.", Tulip only responded before Mao Mao grabbed Tulip's hand .

"Let's go.", Mao Mao spoke as he then pulled her along with him as Tulip grabbed the exhausted Adorabat as well, much to Badgerclops' chagrin.

"Hey, get back here! You're lucky this game doesn't pause!", Badgerclops shouted.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao, Tulip, and Adorabat were at Meditation Practice.

"Mmmmmmaaaaaaaooooooo. Mmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaooooooo.", Mao Mao chanted.

"How much longer do we have to do this for?", Tulip asked.

"Just 37 more hours, guys. You're doing great.", Mao Mao whispered before he continued chanting as Adorabat thought to herself.

"Mmmmaaaaaoooo_ and Badgerclops are driving us crazy. Can't take it anymore.", _Adorabat thought before she then yelled out.

"Let's get out of here, Tulip!", Adorabat shouted before sh flew out in panic.

"Finally.", Tulip spoke in relief as she ran with Adorabat, who unwittingly knocked over an ashtray, causing it to go up almost everywhere upon impact, making Mao Mao cough.

"We gotta get out of here before Mao Mao or Badgerclops finds us.", Tulip urged.

"There's gotta be somewhere to hide around here.", Adorabat spoke in fear.

"Nope. This spot's taken.", Izzy spoke as the fridge opened, surprising them.

"Huh? Oh. It's just you, Izzy. Wait. Were you in there this whole time?", Tulip asked.

"No. Just playing hide and seek for the moment. Oh, here comes Badgerclops.", Izzy spoke before she closed the fridge door.

"What?", Tulip asked worriedly before Badgerclops popped out from behind them and surprised them.

"Hi, guys! There you are. It's almost like you two are trying to hide or something.", Badgerclops spoke with slight laughter as Tulip and Adorabat giggled nervously.

"So, why do you need us this time?", Tulip asked nervously.

"I need to clean out my bionic arm. Mao usually helps, but...", Badgerclops spoke before he huffed.

"Uh, a-alright, Badgerclops.", Tulip spoke as she walked over to him.

"Cool. Now, you do that while I eat this sandwich with my flesh arm.", Badgerclops spoke before he took a bite as Tulip used a screwdriver to open a panel and opened it only to notice inside, a messy gunk of goo and wires, shocking and disgusting Tulip as she gagged and held her mouth closed.

"Yeah, Sorry. It's all clogged up in there. You're gonna have to pull it out.", Badgerclops stated.

"Are you kidding me?", Tulip groaned as she used a screwdriver to pull the mess of wires and goo down, although not much progress was made.

"You're gonna have to use your hands, Tulip.", Badgerclops added.

"Seriously?! Please tell me there are gloves around here.", Tulip spoke to Adorabat.

"Oh. Found some.", Adorabat spoke as she then handed the latex gloves to Tulip.

"Oh, thank goodness.", Tulip sighed before she then grabbed the mess and groaned as she pulled the mess down quickly.

"That's it. Oh. Oh, that's it. Keep it coming. That'll do it.", Badgerclops spoke before Tulip hurriedly took off the messy gloves and panted as she and Adorabat made for the way back up only to be met, and surrounded, by Mao Mao.

"Tulip, Adorabat. It's time for more meditation practice.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Ladies, how about we polish the aerocycle?", Badgerclops added.

"You could help me shine my sword.", Mao Mao added.

"We can have a nacho party.", Badgerclops grinned.

"And show you 5 ways to tie a cape.", Mao Mao urged.

"Hang out with me!", Mao Mao and Badgerclops shouted before Tulip and Adorabat lost it as the former flipped out first.

"That's it! I can't deal with this anymore!", Tulip exclaimed before she screamed as she drew out her Infinity Blade, whacked the garage door out with a swing, cutting it through and then taking off on it like a hovercraft the same way she screamed sometime after she first boarded the train as her screams grew quieter as she flew away.

"Oh, well. At least we still have you, Adorabat.", Mao Mao sighed.

However, Adorabat flipped out and shouted in screams two times before flying off as well.

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself.", Badgerclops spoke to Mao Mao, who gave a slight growl.

Outside, in the air, Tulip was panting as she flew away quickly on her Infinity Blade like a hovercraft.

"Okay. It's official. My parents' divorce is waaay better than that mess of an argument!", Tulip panted.

"I know. My wish finally came true, but if Mao Mao and Badgerclops don't get over this stupid fight and be friends again, I won't wanna be friends with _them_!", Adorabat agreed.

"There's gotta be a way to get them back together. I am not cleaning out his bionic arm again.", Tulip stated before One-One suddenly popped out from her backpack.

"I know. Gross, right?", Sad One agreed.

"What the...?! Oh, One-One. It's you. What are you doing here? Wait. Come to think of it, how long have you been in here?", Tulip asked.

"Ever since you and Adorabat started playing games.", Glad One started as it showed a flashback of One-One just walking by when he saw Tulip and Adorabat playing "Brawler Bros 2" with Badgerclops, although the first two were taking turns as Badgerclops played all the way just before Atticus turned up.

"If anyone asks, king dog, say nothing.", Glad One whispered.

"Uh, all right?", Atticus puzzled before he walked away as One-One rolled over to Tulip's backpack and hid inside before going to the present.

"Wait. So, you were playing hide and seek in my backpack?", Tulip asked.

"Yes. And I win.", Glad One spoke excitedly before he yelled in excitement.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't notice you back there.", Tulip spoke in slight surprise before she suddenly noticed the rocks in front of her and stopped with a gasp just as Adorabat wound up hitting them and falling down.

"Huh? That seems familiar.", Tulip spoke.

"Yeah. It's just where Badgerclops and Mao Mao met.", Adorabat spoke.

"That's it. If we can get them to work together and save you, then you'll be the sidekick and they'll both be heroes.", Tulip stated.

"I don't know. Seems like kind of a long shot.", Sad One commented.

"Why would it? After all, they are best friends.", Glad One argued.

"Sounds like a plan, Tulip. Now, if I can just find a button to set off the monster alarm.", Adorabat grinned as she started searching for a certain button, only to find a blow horn, flags, and fireworks as they blew.

"Nope. Nope. Well, I'm sure one of these will do the trick.", Adorabat spoke.

"Well, it better.", Tulip spoke, not knowing that a monster caught sight of them from far away and growled.

Meanwhile, Tulip noticed a sort of strange glowing green orb with the same symbol from Tulip's right hand etched onto it as green bolts of electricity arced around it for a bit at random moments.

"Huh? What the heck is that thing?", Tulip puzzled.

"What thing?", Adorabat asked.

"That. It looks like a glowing orb. But it's twice as big as the Ghom egg last time I saw it. And it even has the same symbol on my hand.", Tulip spoke.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that appears to be one of the main reasons that car was under attack to begin with, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One stated.

"Well, can you tell what it is?", Tulip asked.

"Well, it looks like a glowing orb, or Glorb for short. But this one appears to be special. No other Glorb has that symbol.", Glad One stated.

"Ooh. So mysterious.", Adorabat spoke with a slight grin.

"You know, after this whole mess with Mao MO and Badgerclops' fight gets sorted out, we better take it to HQ and have Mary look into this.", Tulip spoke as she reached for the orb only to receive a small shock as a green lightning bolt touched her by the finger.

"Ow! Or...maybe waiting until it cools off a little is good, too.", Tulip spoke as she rubbed on where she received the shock.

"Okay.", Adorabat grinned before she proceeded to continue looking for the button to trigger the monster alarm.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?", Glad One grinned.

"Well, not exactly. She's cute, though.", Tulip grinned in response.

"I'm kind of jealous right now.", Sad One spoke.

"What was that, One-One?", Tulip asked.

"Nothing.", Sad One responded quickly.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were arguing.

"Tulip and Adorabat left because of _you_, not me!", Mao Mao accused before the monster alarm rang out with Mary sliding down.

"Guys, where are Tulip and Adorabat?", Mary asked.

After a moment, Mao Mao and Badgerclops pointed at each other and shouted.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!", Mao Mao and Badgerclops shouted while pointing at each other.

"Okay, this stupid fight has gone on long enough.", Mary urged.

"It's not stupid! I'm driving.", Mao Mao spoke as he tried to get on the aerocycle only for Badgerclops to stop him.

"Of course you are. _You _drove them away.", Badgerclops blamed.

"Ever think maybe that YOU BOTH DROVE THEM AWAY?!", Penelope exclaimed, surprising the two heroes as they were stunned.

"Look. You two could either fight with each other and never save the day, much less your friends at this rate, or you can just stop arguing and work together like you used to.", Mary urged before Mao Mao sighed in response.

"Just get on.", Mao Mao spoke before Badgerclops slugged Mao Mao a bit before hopping in the back.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!", Mao Mao growled as his helmet and Badgerclops' came on before Badgerclops chuckled.

"Yeah.", Badgerclops chuckled.

"When are they gonna get over this?", Atticus asked.

"I don't know. I just hope they do before something bad really happens.", Mary responded before both aerocycles took off with the green aerocycle going out first and then the pink one.

"Wait. Anyone know where One-One is?", Mary asked.

Meanwhile, One-One and Adorabat were drawing on the rock wall in the shade.

"Best friends, best friends, bestest friends.", Glad One and Adorabat spoke together before a shaking occurred.

"They're here!", Adorabat spoke.

"Hooray!", Glad One shouted.

"What? They're here already?", Tulip puzzled as Adorabat placed a small boulder on her peg leg to make it convincing.

"Help! Oh, help!", Adorabat fibbed before Tulip noticed something shocking.

"Uh, Adorabat? That's not Mao Mao and Badgerclops.", Tulip stated.

"What do you mean?", Adorabat puzzled before a flame breath suddenly hit near Adorabat, Tulip, and One-One, the Glad self of which screamed in panic after the rock-covered monster caught up and saw Tulip, Adorabat, One-One, and the Glorb as Adorabat screamed as well.

"Help! For real, this time!", Adorabat screamed as the monster breathed fire again, but this time above.

Meanwhile, the green and pink aerocycles were arriving near the danger site with the former not willing to cooperate with itself as Mao Mao and Badgerclops argued.

"You're slowing us down!", Mao Mao reprimanded.

"I'm saving us...", Badgerclops began before the monster stomped near the duo and the main aerocycle, knocking them back and off the aerocycle.

"Look what happens when a sidekick tries to drive!", Mao Mao reprimanded.

"Whatever, lawman!", Badgerclops retorted before firing a laser blast at the monster, giving it little to no effect before Mao Mao tried slashing at it, but with little to no effect at all before he got pushed away with Badgerclops charging in before the same thing happened to him as well and repeated 6 times before Mao Mao shouted.

"Do the cross-X.", Mao Mao urged.

"Why don't you help _me _do the flying squirrel?", Badgerclops retorted before he monster breathed fire on Badgerclops, who defended himself with a laser blast.

"Do the top cat, now!", Mao Mao shouted before then starting to getting crushed by the monster's foot, much to Tulip's worry.

"Mao Mao, Badgerclops, no!", Tulip shouted.

"So much for teamwork.", Sad One sighed.

"Oh, no. I wished for y'all to spend more time with me and it broke up your friendship.", Adorabat spoke before she sobbed with Badgerclops overhearing her.

"What? Tulip?! One-One?! Adorabat, What are you guys doing here? What are you talking about?", Badgerclops asked.

"Badgerclops, look. You guys used to do everything together, made so many memories. That was the kind of friendship Adorabat always wanted.", Tulip explained as she hugged Adorabat for protection.

"Yeah, we sure did have a lot of very violent and very exciting adventures, huh, Mao Mao?", Badgerclops grunted with a grin.

"Haha! Oh, yeah, I remember!", Mao Mao grunted with a grin.

"Hey, Buddy. How about we wreck this monster, for old times' sake?", Badgerclops suggested.

"Let's do it!", Mao Mao grunted before Badgerclops then pushed harder focused his aim on his leg, stopping him just enough for Mao Mao to get himself out and roll away before jumping over Badgerclops a bit.

"Double punch!", Mao Mao and Badgerclops spoke before they then pushed the monster back with two punches at the same time at the same area before the monster seemingly exploded.

"Whoa!", Tulip spoke in excitement.

"Hooray!", Glad One cheered.

"Wow!", Adorabat spoke excitedly.

"Adorabat, Tulip, One-One, are you guys okay?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah. I just got covered in soot, though.", Tulip responded.

"I've seen badder days.", Sad One assured.

"I'm okay, too, even though I still feel jealous y'all did a cool move together again.", Adorabat groaned.

"Adorabat, Badgerclops and I have many adventures under our belts. That's why we work so well together.", Mao Mao explained.

"Does this mean y'all are friends again?", Adorabat asked, making both Mao Mao and Badgerclops seemingly unsure.

"Now, you listen to me, you two. If I hear one more fight like that from you guys, just one more fight, you'll be in trouble.", Tulip warned, practically scaring Mao Mao and Badgerclops after the day she's had.

"Geez, Tulip. How'd you get so intense?", Mary puzzled.

"Trust me. You don't want to know.", Tulip responded.

"Well, I can at least guess that whatever happened was enough to drive you and Adorabat away.", Mary guessed.

"Yeah, and that's all I can tell you for now. That, and One-One just came a long for the ride.", Tulip responded.

"I'm a hide-and-seek champion.", Glad One stated.

"Ahem. Uh, Badgerclops, I must admit I always thought of you as a sidekick, but...I was wrong. You're not my sidekick, you're...my co-hero.", Mao Mao stated.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry, too.", Badgerclops apologized as he shook Mao Mao's hand.

"Ah. Finally. Now, that mess can be all behind us.", Tulip sighed.

"I'm not sure what happened between the two of you, but since you got back together, I am joyous that you reinstated this friendship.", Atticus grinned as Tulip put her hand on Mao Mao and Badgerclops' hands before Atticus put his paw on top of Tulip's hand.

"Yay, friendship.", Adorabat grinned as she joined in as did Tulip and One-One before the monster got back up and then stood up and prepared to smash them, much to Tulip's worry.

"No!", Tulip exclaimed before the monster then went down to strike, only to miss for his left leg and become unable to crush Tulip as surprisingly, her hands were keeping the monster's leg at bay the same way Mao Mao's hands did.

"Tulip!", the two groups shouted.

Frankly, as much as the monster was struggling, that didn't mean it was unsuccessful as it was slowly starting to plant Tulip under the way he almost did Mao Mao.

"Hang on, Tulip! We'll get you out!", Mao Mao urged.

However, at that moment, Tulip suddenly got overcame with a feeling of power flooding through her as green electricity arced around her, puzzling her, especially when she started to grow big again, but this time, on her own, stunting the rest of the group in awe. Then, as Tulip's clothes began to rip out while her hair was getting let down like usual, except this time, her chest started growing as well and continued until the top sleeves of her shirt-turned-tank top tore off, turning into a white crop top while her butt grew as well, at least in terms of roundness, until it turned into a sort of underwear-shorts combo, she also began to grow excited just the same.

"All right!", Tulip apologized excitedly before her gigantic transformation completed itself and she then tipped the monster down to the grass on its side.

"Whoa! I just grew big on my own without the wand? How?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

Then, Adorabat looked back to the Glorb with the Infinity Symbol on it as it arced green electricity again and gasped before getting an idea as to how it happened.

"Oh, oh, oh! Tulip, look! It's that weird Glorb thingy!", Adorabat shouted, pointing to the Glorb.

"What? That's what made me turn huge all of a sudden? Without that wand?", Tulip puzzled.

"Uh-Huh!", Adorabat grinned excitedly.

"Wait. If what you're saying is true, then...", Mary began before she gasped at the realization.

"That's it.", Mary spoke just as the creature got back up and was about to breathe fire on them only for Badgerclops to freeze his face.

"Way to ruin a sincere and cool moment.", Badgerclops critiqued.

"What move should we use, co-hero? Cross X?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah.", Badgerclops responded.

"Actually, I think I have something better in mind.", Mary spoke before she touched the Glorb and then arced our green electricity around her body before she started growing into a giant, too, the same effects, and the new ones that Tulip went through, happening from last time taking place.

"Wow. That's a new one.", Mary grinned.

"Huh. Okay, that's a better idea. Tulip and Adorabat did help me clean out my arm earlier. How about we do a new move with them?", Badgerclops suggested.

"You know what? That could work.", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea.", Mary grinned.

Then, the monster ran up and then destroyed the ice on his face, freeing himself only to notice both Tulip and Mary aiming Badgerclops, Mao Mao, and Adorabat at the monster as Badgerclops prepared a bigger laser Tri-cannon before Mao Mao and Adorabat hopped aboard the apparent seats as Tulip and Mary's bodies arced out green electricity, which travelled towards the Tri-Cannon before they all shouted together.

"Gigantic Piggyback Blaster!", the group of five shouted before firing a big green laser at the monster, knocking it away from the area and clearing out the fire, leaving nothing but the disappearing smoke.

"A bold move!", Atticus commented in surprise.

"Yay!", Badgerclops and Glad One cheered.

"Yeah!", the rest of the group, even the two giants, cheered before Badgerclops and Mao Mao were about to do a handshake when Badgerclops suggested a different idea.

"Uh, actually, show us that cool new handshake you showed me, Adorabat.", Badgerclops suggested, making Adorabat gasp in surprise before getting happy.

"Yay! Jelly!", Adorabat shouted before everyone present did the jelly.

"Well, how about that? They all made up and Adorabat's a part of that friendship, now.", Tulip grinned.

"I'd say that wraps up a good day.", Mart grinned.

"Yeah, but... that weird orb showed up out of nowhere on that rock formation. Any ideas why?", Tulip asked.

"Not sure. But we're gonna need to run some tests on this one back at HQ to know for sure.", Mary suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea.", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah, but we can take care of that later.", Mao Mao assured.

"Oh, yeah. The cake. Can't believe we forgot all about it.", Penelope realized.

"Eh, don't worry. Courtney's got it covered for us.", Mao Mao assured.

"Huh. Good for her.", Tulip grinned just as meanwhile, a mysterious dark figure with a dark coat, a torn scarf, a hood, which was open, purple wristbands with spikes, dark, messy hair with his hair protruding upwards and backwards on the top part of his head, and dark purple eye lids were watching from far away.

"Yeah, no doubt, no doubt. Anyway, last one back to HQ gets nothing at all!", Mao Mao spoke as he, Badgerclops, and Adorabat sped off in the air.

"Not on your life, mister.", Tulip spoke as she picked up Atticus, One-One, and Penelope while Mary picked up both the Glorb and the pink aerocycle and ran along with Tulip to go after them.

"Hey, Mary, we gotta show this glorb to Katie when we get back.", Tulip grinned.

"We'll see, Tulip.", Mary responded, not knowing that the figure was eying on the Glorb.

"So, you've beaten me to the Infinity Glorb, have you? Hehehe. How commendable. But there will come a day when you fear me and like it or not, that day will come..., one of these days.", the figure spoke before laughing darkly.

**A/N: And the surprise villain was none other than…Shadowy Venomous! Dun-dun-duuuun! Pretty surprising, right? He came straight from "OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes!". When I learned that Venomous was Shadowy Figure's alter ego, needless to say, I was very surprised. While I did expect something like that, I didn't expect Venomous to not know that from the start. Quite surprising. Oh, and he will appear again in future episodes of this story. Anyway, if you have ideas for what should happen in the next episode, feel free to let me know in your review and/or PM (Private Message). Until next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here it is. Another chapter for another story. While this chapter does involve some story elements from "Not Impressed", it would mostly involve Tulip, Mary, and the other girls hanging out and having some fun on their day off. Also, I watched a little bit of "Invader ZIM: Enter the Florpus" myself, and I gotta say, so far, it was actually a bit funny. So, I think it'd be a great idea if certain characters from "Invader ZIM" were the next passengers to arrive in Pure Heart Valley in "Enemy Mime". I did like Richard Horvitz's voice for Zim. It was funny. :) Anyhoo, enjoy.**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 7: "Girls' Day Off"**

It all started at night when fireworks were exploding in the sky, much to the sweetypies' amazement before the same black lizard-like monster with orange stripes, a dinosaur-like tail, iguana-like ears, and the ability to spew out molten rock of different colors that explode like fireworks stood up and opened up his ears, that now resemble bat wings before firing a spark blast at the sweetypies, knocking them back before spewing out a yellow spark rock and a green spark rock before it exploded like a firework, amazing the sweetypies again. At that moment, nearby, Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess were the first to notice on the pink aerocycle.

"The Impressaur's back? I thought we got rid of him the last time.", Tulip commented just as Badgerclops yawned.

"So, what are we doin' tonight?", Badgerclops asked.

"Battling the Impressaur! Pay attention.", Mao Mao responded as said monster roared at them and Tulip and the others from behind.

"Okay, 1, stop naming them. You'll get attached.", Badgerclops stated as the Impressaur tried to eat Mao Mao and the others only to miss before firing spark rocks at them but missed again.

"That name was all me.", Tulip responded.

"And 2, can we go to the flea market after this?", Badgerclops asked.

"Pay attention.", Mao Mao retorted as the Impressaur tried, and failed, to eat them again.

"I miss the fart dungeeeeooooon!", Sad One spoke as the pink aerocycle narrowly spun around to avoid getting blasted or chomped.

"Look. It's the sheriff's department. Here to defeat the monster!", the sweetypie spoke before the Impressaur landed on the ground and roared.

"All right, guys. See if you can land the aerocycle safe somewhere. Princess, Duchess, you're with me.", Tulip suggested.

"Wait. How do you know that plan would work?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"I may not look it, Mao Mao, but I've danced this tango, once or twice before.", Tulip smirked in response before Tulip hopped off the pink aerocycle and generated green electricity around her body with a grunt before she started to grow, eventually causing her shoes and socks to rip apart, leaving her barefoot before her skirt was the next to go as it came off in half before her pants ripped off into shorts with her jacket ripping off just enough for the sleeves to become short sleeves and for the green jacket itself to be busted open from the front middle as Tulip's hair band even broke off, letting it down.

Then, she continued growing bigger while her shorts grew shorter and her jacket ripped off completely while her white shirt was ripped into a white tank top before her chest grew big enough to the point that the top sleeves tire off, making it more like a white crop top while her shorts eventually grew as short as an underwear/shorts combo before Tulip landed on the ground.

"Hey, Impressaur! Looking for me?", Tulip smirked before the monster growled and roared in response as it prepared to fire only for Princess and Duchess to both blast the monster by the mouth, making the spark go out as smoke.

"Whoa. Nice timing, girls.", Tulip grinned.

"Thanks, Tulip.", Princess grinned.

"Hey, Mao Mao! If you wanna get down there, Now's your chance!", Duchess shouted to Mao Mao.

"All right. They're watching, anyway. I'm going in.", Mao Mao spoke before he leapt off the aerocycle and then unsheathes his katana and gave a bellowing yell as he prepared to strike with a downward slash as the monster recovered in time to notice him too late before he got whacked back once with the monster's spark rock getting slashed to pieces next before another hit on the monster was struck.

"Hot dog, I'm impressive.", Mao Mao grinned before he landed on the ground next to Penelope.

"Hmm! Oh, yeah.", Mao Mao grinned as he flexed his muscles.

"Okay. He's impressive. But...check this out.", Penelope smirked as she got out her Solarian sword and aimed it at the Impressaur just as it hissed and tried to chomp at her only for Penelope to slash at it, knocking the Impressaur into the air before it fell and knicked the aerocycle, bumping Badgerclops back a bit before he ended up losing altitude quickly and slide on the grass, with surprisingly little to no damage on the ground whatsoever.

"Gangway! No, ah. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.", Badgerclops reacted just as Mary landed the pink aerocycle safely before Badgerclops got off the aerocycle and was sliding past Mary, Atticus, and One-One before Badgerclops stopped near Mao Mao and Penelope.

"Okay, a couple updates. 1, I parked the aerocycle, uh, there.", Badgerclops stated as the green aerocycle passed them before he pointed to it.

"2...", Badgerclops began before Penelope spoke up.

"Where's Adorabat?", Penelope asked.

"Fighting Impressaur with Princess and Duchess.", Badgerclops replied.

"What?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"And 2..., I wanna get a pretzel!", Badgerclops shouted to Mao Mao just as Mary, Atticus, and One-One caught up to Penelope.

"Penelope. I got a plan for you.", Mary stated.

"And what's that?", Penelope puzzled before Mary whispered into her ear before Penelope agreed on one condition.

"Fine by me, but only if Badgerclops does it with me.", Penelope stated.

"That ain't gonna be a problem. Whatever it is, I'm all in.", Badgerclops agreed.

"All right. Time to put this body to good use.", Mary spoke before she generated green electricity for a moment before she, too, grew into a giant as well with her clothes just as torn up in a 50-foot woman fashion as Tulip's, due to the added adjustments from the Infinity Glorb and ran towards the Impressaur.

"Don't worry. Sargent Adorabat is on the field. We need a distraction, boys. Shake those booties.", Adorabat spoke as she set out three army bird's with parachutes as the Impressaur was about to eat her only for it to get distracted by the army birds and walked toward them instead just as the sweetypies cheered for Adorabat, who flew toward them and smiled just as the Impressaur blasted at the small army birds, disintegrating them into small ashes among fireworks.

Meanwhile, Penelope and Badgerclops attracted the Impressaur's attention.

"Hey, Impressaur! Over here!", Penelope goaded, prompting the Impressaur to roar as it prepared to fire.

"So, like, our job is to distract you while our friends attack you from behind. And we can tell you all this, because as impressive as you are, you're also super dumb.", Penelope smirked as she fired a Blast at the Impressaur's mouth, making it puff up in smoke again before Badgerclops cleared the smoke out with his water sprinkler feature in his cyber arm and repeatedly sprayed it.

"Wait, how'd they get us to be the bait?", Badgerclops puzzled.

Meanwhile, the solarian scar grew all over the Impressaur quickly, making him glow completely red before it then wound up turning to stardust, much to Lucky's surprise and amazement as his eyes shrank down before Lucky turned around, took his glasses off and passed out.

Meanwhile, Tulip and Mary grew surprised at the effects of the solarian sword.

"Whoa. That's what the solarian sword does?", Tulip puzzled.

"Apparently so. It was pretty impressive, though.", Mary replied.

"Huh. You know, Penelope's lucky to have a sword like that. I guess that Glorb that shocked us was just as awesome, huh?", Tulip guessed.

"Guess so. We'll have to run some tests on that Glorb to know for sure.", Mary responded.

"And we will. But, before we do that, how about we all take a day-off? With just you, me, and the other girls?", Tulip suggested.

"Okay. I guess we could use a break.", Mary grinned.

"And you wanna know the best part? We're gonna stay as giants again!", Tulip spoke excitedly.

"Really? Are you sure it's a good idea, considering the last time this happened, Tulip?", Mary asked worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry. We'll just relax this time. Plus, we'll only stay this way for at least a day.", Tulip assured.

"Well, since you put it that way..., all right. We'll stay huge.", Mary agreed.

"All right!", Tulip grinned in excitement while fist pumping.

"But on one condition. We have to try not to wreck anything while we're huge, got it?", Mary warned.

"Yeah. I got it.", Tulip agreed just before she suddenly heard Badgerclops' voice.

"How dare you listen to me when I'm talking about _you_!", Badgerclops spoke up.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"That's it! Clear the area! All sweetypies disperse!", Mao Mao urged.

"Except...that one!", Badgerclops growled, pointing toward the blue dog sweetypie with a blue spot on his back and a blue spot on the left side of his face before the sweetypies left, all except for the blue sweetypie.

"You may apologize now.", Badgerclops stated.

"Uh, guys? What's happening here?", Tulip puzzled.

"I don't know. I'm just not that impressed by you.", the blue sweetypie named Blue responded.

"Huh. That's odd.", Tulip stated.

"What is it?", Mary puzzled.

"Turns out there's only one sweetypie that's not impressed by us.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Well, that's not a problem. There's bound to be someone who's not really impressed with us eventually.", Mary responded.

"No argument here, but try telling that to Adorabat.", Tulip responded, pointing toward Adorabat, who was ready to slay the sweetypie with Mao Mao's katana.

"Do you love your mommy? DO YOU LOVE YOUR MOMMY?!", Adorabat shouted before Mao Mao got his sword back and stopped Adorabat.

"No, no, no, no, no. We'll get to that later.", Mao Mao assured.

"Sorry, I'm...just not impressed.", Blue sighed before walking away.

"Oh, well. His loss. I just hope that Mao Mao doesn't blow this out of proportion just to impress him.", Tulip shrugged as she stood up.

"Tulip, look. This is Mao Mao we're talking about. Of course, he's gonna blow things out of proportion. Besides, it happened before and he recovered. What could go wrong?", Mary stated.

Later, in the morning, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, and the others, the first two of which remained giants, were hanging out near the spot where Blue drinks his tea when Katie walked in with smoothies for everyone.

"Here are your smoothies, everyone.", Katie grinned as Penelope took one smoothie and passed it down to everyone else present before she got one of her own.

"Thanks, Katie.", the girls thanked.

"Wow. So, this is your new job here at Pure Heart Valley? You're doing pretty well for yourself.", Tulip grinned.

"I know. This is a huge step-up from the last 4 jobs I got at Jump City.", Katie responded.

"Glad it's working out for you.", Mary commented.

"Thanks, Mary.", Katie grinned.

Meanwhile, Pinky saw Tulip and Mary staying as giants and grew puzzled.

"Uh, am I going crazy or are those two staying as giants again?", Pinky asked.

"Hey, as long as they're not wrecking anything, I'm okay with it.", Chubbum responded.

Back at the café, Katie had a question of her own.

"So, I heard you guys just grew big without the ninja wand. Is that true?", Katie asked.

"Yeah. It's been that way ever since we found that strange glorb out near the forest.", Mary responded.

"Glorb? What's that?", Katie puzzled.

"Oh, it's short for glowing orb. One-One just called it a glorb for short.", Tulip explained.

"Is that all it can do, or is there more to it?", Katie asked.

"That's what we're finding out tomorrow after our day off.", Mary assured.

"Huh. Okay.", Katie shrugged with a grin.

"So, that explains how you two were able to grow big like that.", Beth grinned.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had something special to help contribute more to the team.", Duchess complained.

"Yeah, me, too.", Princess agreed.

"Tell me about it. I feel exactly the same way.", Penelope concurred.

"Well, you did help us last night. But in the meantime, I'm sure we'll think of something.", the redhead giantess assured.

"Can I grow big like you, too?", Lindsay grinned as she raised her hand.

"Bup-bup-bup. Lindsay, why do you even wanna grow big for?", Mary puzzled.

"I don't know. I just wanted to for some reason.", Lindsay responded.

"Sorry, Lindsay, but that can be very dangerous if you don't know how to handle this huge form right.", Mary stated.

"Yeah, but not all the time. Right?", Lindsay puzzled.

"And aside from that, I'm not sure your clothes could handle the strain. Why do you think our clothes look this way in the first place?", Tulip added.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that. Point taken.", Lindsay agreed.

"Well, it's not like I ever needed a growth spurt or anything. Seriously, I don't.", Courtney commented.

"Huh. So, what do you want?", Mary asked.

"I want to hold an important meeting for all girls. That is partly why I came here. Listen up, people!", Courtney announced.

"A meeting? Is that what she does all the time?", Tulip puzzled.

"Believe it or not, this is actually the first meeting that doesn't involve any competition from any game shows.", Beth explained.

"Ooh. Something tells me that she did not have her best days there.", Mary guessed.

"All right, ladies. Here's the first order of business: what to do about Fake friends.", Courtney spoke, puzzling Tulip.

"Fake friends?", Tulip puzzled.

"What's that about?", Mary wondered.

"Basically, it's about how some of us gets betrayed by those pretending to be our friends.", Emma explained.

"Oh.", Mary understood.

"Back then, we all had fake friends. Take Mandy for example. She had a couple of those fake friends named Caitlin and Dominique. They were only hanging out with her because of her popularity. For all we know, they might as well have had plans to usurp her popularity.", Courtney stated, making the girls gasp, except for Tulip, Mary, and Katie.

"Exactly. And the heartbreak didn't stop there. In fact, Penelope here has a couple of fake friends herself named Megan and Sarah. Ever since they showed up, they slowly started to show signs of being on Betty's side, like backing Betty up against Penelope once, not to mention laughing at her when Betty got her revenge and made her look bad.", Courtney states, earning the gasps.

"Whoa. That really happened, Penelope?", Mary asked.

"It's just as painful to hear it from Courtney.", Penelope responded.

"So, I suggest we defriend any of our friends that we're not sure are actually our friends to save our hearts from breaking. Any questions?", Courtney asked before Tulip spoke up.

"Just one.", Tulip spoke up.

"You may speak now.", Courtney responded.

"I'm glad you got the right idea of what we should do to avoid any heartbreak, but what about meeting new friends and actually getting to know them to know for sure that they won't break our hearts, like Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and even Adorabat for example?", Tulip asked.

"What about them? For all we know, they might as well be gossiping about us behind our backs.", Courtney stated.

"Uh, from the way things are now, not likely.", Tulip retorted.

"What do you mean?", Courtney asked.

"Just look.", Tulip responded pointing to Mao Mao as Adorabat and Badgerclops were eating ice cream next to Blue as Mao Mao started rap dancing as Chubbum read the lyrics sheet.

"_Oh, I have the blues. I have the blues.", _Mao Mao sang while Chubbum did not sing any lyrics at all.

"Why aren't you signing? _Just like a bump on the log._ Go!", Mao Mao shouted just as the sweetypies started gathering to watch the performance as the other girls started watching as well even Mary and Katie.

"Uh, _Nobody knows. _Ah, come on. _Just where it goes_. _Just like a big bolo dog._", Mao Mao sang before eventually failing as Blue eventually started leaving before Mao Mao gave a frightened look at the end of the music before the sweetypies applauded before Mao Mao only ran off, mostly after Blue.

"Wow. That is pathetic. And he wasn't even getting ridiculed.", Courtney commented.

"Oh, he was. But just by one person.", Mary responded.

"And who was that?", Courtney asked.

"His name is Blue. Turns out he's not easily impressed, boring as he is.", Tulip explained.

"And you're not letting this bother you?", Courtney asked.

"No. But for some reason, Mao Mao is letting it bother _him_.", Mary answered.

"And you don't think this is an act for him to get some space to talk about us behind our backs?", Courtney asked.

"No. And more than that, we know that it isn't an act, and I can prove it.", Tulip assured with a smirk.

"And how exactly can you prove it?", Courtney asked.

"Well, how about a little bet, Courtney?", Tulip suggested.

"A bet? How's that gonna work?", Courtney asked.

"Simple. I'll check on Mao Mao and the others without him, Badgerclops, or Adorabat knowing I'm here, and if I see without a shadow of a doubt that Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat are true friends, then you'd have to at least admit that you were wrong about it.", Tulip stated.

"Really? That's all? Seems fair to me. And if I win?", Courtney asked.

"Then, I'll be the one who admits that I am wrong. The rest that happens after that will happen naturally.", Tulip responded.

"Hm. Seems unreasonably fair. Okay, deal.", Courtney agreed as she shook her pinky.

"Good. May the best girl win.", Tulip grinned.

"I plan to.", Courtney smirked back.

"Oh, boy.", Mary sighed.

"I know, right?", Katie agreed.

Later, as Mao Mao began chasing after Blue just to try to impress him, Tulip carefully towered over the city without letting her shadow cover him and Blue as she was perched on top of a building as delicately as possible so it wouldn't break.

"Blue, wait! I have so many other ways I can impress you!", Mao Mao exclaimed as Blue ran as best he could down the road, turned right on the alley, and turned right again while looking back only to get cornered by Mao Mao up front.

"I got a couple of tricks I can do. I'm all sorts of double-jointed. You like that, huh? You think that's impressive?", Mao Mao urged desperately as he bent himself in weird, yet impressive ways.

"N-not really. No.", Blue whimpered collectively in response.

"No? How about my cool battle scars here? Look at them!", Mao Mao urged as Blue then looked away in disgust in response before Mao Mao showed off his aerocycle and the fact he lost his tail.

"Check out my aerocycle. These speeds ain't regulation. Hey, did you know I don't have a tail? I lost it in a really valiant way, too. See? No tail. It's a great story. Wanna hear?", Mao Mao urged before them going for the next best thing, assuming he could pull it off.

"I can eat this super sour candy.", Mao Mao assured as he held a light green piece of candy.

"Really?", Blue puzzled in surprise.

"Watch!", Mao Mao urged before he opened his mouth and started trying to as Blue gasped in surprise, only to fall short after a few seconds.

"All right, I can't. But look at how many friends I have. 3! Whole! Friends!", Mao Mao urged.

"Uh, one of them is you.", Blue stated, pointing to the picture.

"You better believe I love me like a friend. But what about my gloves? Check this out. I've been wearing them for years and they don't even smell bad.", Mao Mao spoke desperately as he forced his gloves into Blue, making him worried.

"Yeah, smell the glove. Smell it! Why aren't you looking at me, Blue? Blue! Watch me!", Mao Mao urged as he even swung around and panted before Blue grew nervous and backed into a corner, literally, and tried to make a break for it only for Mao Mao to block him.

"Wait. Just one more... Just one more trick. Wait, I promise.", Mao Mao panted just as Tulip then noticed Badgerclops and Adorabat sitting on top of a trash can with the former finishing his ice cream and the latter brushing herself with a toothbrush.

"Do you think we should...? Is that a toothbrush?", Badgerclops asked.

"This big metal can gave it to me.", Adorabat responded.

"Aw. So cute. No, Tulip. Don't get distracted. Focus on what's going on with Mao Mao.", Tulip spoke as she then turned her attention back to notice Blue running from Mao Mao in a hurry.

"Stay away from me!", Blue shouted.

"Blue, come on! I have a couple more muscles to show you! Come on, man!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Wow. He's really getting desperate.", Tulip commented just as Blue his behind the rock wall below the building in which Tulip was standing on, barely even noticing her on top.

Thankfully, due to his desperation, Mao Mao did not notice her.

"Just one more trick.", Mao Mao panted before Blue ran off, leaving Tulip puzzled.

"Huh? How did they not see me up here?", Tulip puzzled as she then carefully moved closer to where Blue and Mao Mao are currently headed just as the former arrived first and then unlocked his car hurriedly before entering his car and then tried to start his car up.

"Come on. Come on. Come on.", Blue spoke before he eventually did so only for Mao Mao to slam himself into the windshield? without breaking it, thank goodness.

"Watch me!", Mao Mao shouted, frightening Blue.

"I'm just not that impressed with you!", Blue exclaimed in panic before driving away and then sighing in relief as soon as he was far enough away from him.

However, Mao Mao started catching up at with a bit more than the same speed as Blue's car, frightening Blue.

"Watch me! Watch me, watch me! Come on!", Mao Mao shouted desperately.

"Noooo!", Blue exclaimed in a frightened and scared tone before speeding off away from Mao Mao.

"Wait!", Mao Mao panted before he eventually tripped on a rock, rolled on the street and hit the trash cans, making Tulip wince as she inhaled sharply from the sight.

"And that's exactly why I don't let other people's opinions get to me like that.", Tulip stated just as Badgerclops and Adorabat caught up to Mao Mao.

"Uh, Mao. Why do you need every last sweetypie to be impressed with you?", Badgerclops asked.

"Because... because... I... I don't need other people's validation.", Mao Mao responded as he started to tear up a bit.

"Wait. If Mao Mao's trying so hard to impress Blue, I'm sure it had something to do with what happened to him in the past, but what?", the giantess puzzled to herself just as Badgerclops spoke to Mao Mao.

"It's okay, man. Some people will just never be impressed with you. Take Tulip and Mary for example. As amazing as they are to almost all of us here, I'm not sure they were trying to impress anyone, 'cause they didn't need to and even if they did, they got over it with Blue and so should you.", Badgerclops suggested, slightly surprising Tulip that Badgerclops would say something very highly of her.

Courtney was right. Well, half right. Sometimes, they would talk about them, but not as gossip. Rather, as perfect examples of fine morals at work.

"Huh. I guess Courtney was right. Well, half right, anyway. And from what I saw, I guess we were both right. Guess I m'd better head back to the cafe, then.", Tulip grinned before she then made her way to the café as carefully as she could whilst not blowing her cover as well while Mao Mao suddenly got an idea.

"Not impressed with me. With...me. That's it!", Mao Mao realized as he had a sort of concocted plot as Adorabat prepared to eat a green army toy.

"Hey, both of you, no.", Badgerclops spoke as he wagged his finger.

Back at the café, Courtney spoke to Tulip.

"So, how'd it go?", Courtney asked.

"It kinda went both ways for us evenly.", Tulip responded.

"Both? What do you mean both?", Courtney asked.

"Both as in, you were right about them talking about us behind our backs sometimes, but just not in the way you thought, and I was right about them being true friends, not like the fake ones we all had here. In fact, Mao Mao's a bit like all of us here than even I realized. From what I can tell, this was somehow all rooted to his problem from the past. Maybe with his relationship with his mother, or maybe even his father. Either way, it must've been heavy for him. I mean, we've all been there.", Tulip stated.

"Wow. It's almost as if Tulip was speaking right to me.", Beth spoke in awe.

"Actually, she is. In fact, was she not speaking to all of us here?", Penelope responded.

"Oh, yeah.", Beth understood.

"So, in a way, he's actually our true friend. So, may we consider this one a draw for this bet?", Tulip asked.

"Well, sure, I could, _if _you got valid proof, that is.", Courtney responded.

Then, suddenly, Mao Mao's voice rang out loudly.

"I KNEW YOU LOVED ME, DADDY!", Mao Mao's voice echoed.

"Wait. Mao Mao has a daddy?", Lindsay puzzled.

"That sound like valid enough proof for you?", Tulip asked with a smirk.

"What the...? But how did you...?", Courtney stammered in surprise.

"Well, you'd be very surprised about the lengths Tulip would go, once she has enough resources.", Mary grinned.

"Oh, all right. Let's call this a draw.", Courtney suggested.

"Thanks. You know, it was actually fun hanging out together like this. Same place next time?", Tulip asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Definitely. Although, you're still paying for the smoothies next time.", Courtney stated.

"Sure. As if I wouldn't do that anyway.", Tulip shrugged in agreement.

"Good. I got a co-therapy job to go to, anyway.", Courtney grinned.

"Really? Who do you have as your subject?", Mary asked.

Later, that subject turned out to be Mao Mao as both Courtney and Blue were speaking with Mao Mao.

"So, that's what happened. Broad daylight, everyone was there. Their faces. It... it was embarrassing, but I felt... better... Freer. Yeah, just...talking about it now, I feel like... I feel like I don't even need to be there anymore. You know what? I'm gonna leave.", Mao Mao grinned before he left and closed the door.

"So, same time next Thursday, then?", Courtney asked before Mao Mao opened the door.

"Yeah, all right. I'll see you then.", Mao Mao spoke before closing the door.

**A/N: So, what did you think about that slight twist on "Not Impressed"? Pretty "impressive", right? Huh? Get it? It was a joke based on impressions. It seemed right to me. Anyway, if you have ideas for what should happen in the next chapter, like what differences there should be, let me know sometime before 9:00 PM tonight. Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Here is the latest chapter for the story. Of course, just as a warning, near the end, things are gonna get crazy, and because of that, those end parts at the end are M-rated. Those who do not wish to see the epilogue at the waterfall, please stay away for your safety. I will tell you that those scenes do not have any violence or gore, thank goodness. Also, both Shadowy Venomous and Tulip's superpowered self will appear. Plus, a fanfiction artist by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa234 deserves all the credit for introducing Vana Glama, Kitty Ko, and Mandy Struction from "Sidekick" into the story as new passengers. Oh, and King Cold from DBZ would arrive here, voiced by none other than Jason Douglas. The credit for the idea goes to Misaki, too. :) Enjoy.**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 8: "Enemy Mime"**

It all started in the morning when, as Penny and Benny were running across the street and splashed into a puddle, that Katie was checking over her earnings and grew pleased with herself.

"There we go. Looks like I have just about enough to retire from this job and officially join the team as a full-fledged hero.", Katie grinned just before noticing the same strange figure that spotted Tulip and Mary making off with the Infinity Glorb sometime ago appearing via dark portal before towering himself above said puddle.

"Huh? Who's that guy? And what's he doing here?", Katie puzzled.

"Hm. Here's a thought. Let's find out what happens when I take this Glorb and just add water.", the figure said to himself as he got out a Glorb from his pocket and then places it on top of the puddle, making it give off purple electricity as it raced toward the puddle before converting it into a big pink blob as it arced out electricity as the figure laughed proudly.

"Good thing I'm retiring today.", Katie commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tulip and Penelope were in the lab at HQ.

"Glad you guys could come on short notice.", Mary grinned.

"What is it?", Tulip asked.

"Well, I've been getting this weird feeling that somehow, we're being watched.", Mary replied.

"What? By who?", Tulip asked.

"That's the part I don't know. All I know is that someone dark is watching us. And we might need to bring in more reinforcements in case that villain turns out to be extremely powerful.", Mary replied.

"Got it.", Tulip understood.

"And is there another reason you called us here, Mary?", Penelope asked.

"Actually, there is. In fact, here are two things. First up, it's the Kooper-Dooper-Raiser-Upper. This one boasts your current power up to 10 times. And also, your backpack in case you need it.", Mary spoke as he handed it to Tulip.

"Thanks.", Tulip grinned as she then put it in her jacket pocket before putting her backpack on.

"And what's the second thing?", Penelope asked.

"Tell me. Do you know what wand this is?", Mary asked, presenting a sort of magic wand that Penelope was able to recognize.

"Wait. Isn't that Hip Koopa's magic wand?", Penelope guessed.

"Yep. The most powerful one there is and guess what? That wand is yours now.", Mary responded.

"Really? I don't know what to say.", Penelope spoke in slight surprise as she was given that wand.

"So, what exactly makes that wand more powerful?", Tulip puzzled.

"Basically, it can do everything the rest of the magic wands do, but it's not set to just one spell, it can do every spell.", Penelope explained.

"Wow. I guess you're not called an expert on the 'Super Mario Bros. 3' show for nothing.", Tulip grinned.

"You better believe I'm not.", Penelope responded just as Tulip's right hand beeped and flashed again.

"Huh? A passenger alert? Who's coming this time?", Tulip wondered before the steward popped up in a holo video.

"New passengers are now boarding the Pure Heart car.", the Steward spoke to her before showing a roster of passengers onboard, showing Suzy, King Cold, Zim, Gir, Vana Glama, Savannah Glama, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Edgar the Bug, and most surprising of all, Amelia.

"The following passengers are Suzy, Zim, Gir, Vana Glama, Savannah Glama, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Edgar the Bug, and Amelia.", the steward stated.

"Amelia? She's found her way here?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Amelia? Who's that?", Mary asked.

"Well, for now, let's just say we go way back.", Tulip responded.

Then, at that moment, the monster alarm rang out.

"And we better make it quick. We got a monster to stop in the kingdom.", Mary urged.

"Then, the sooner we get out, the better.", Tulip responded.

* * *

Later, Tulip, Atticus, One-One, Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess arrived by pink aerocycle near the forest.

"What about the others?", Princess asked.

"I already got them up to speed and had them go with Mao Mao. We'll regroup when we pick the passengers up.", Tulip responded as the beeping stopped with the symbol lit up completely before she aimed it forward before an apparent door formed, similar to how the exit was formed two times before the golden infinity knob turned to the right and opened up with Suzy, King Cold, Edgar, Vana, Savannah, Kitty, Mandy Struction, Zim, Gir, and last, but not least, Amelia landing on the ground before the door behind them disappeared.

"Amelia. You're really here?", Tulip spoke in surprise as she then looked up to see Tulip, Atticus, and One-One, who were both smiling.

"Tulip? Why do you three look happy to see me?", Amelia puzzled, considering her actions the last time they met.

"Because we are. I didn't think we'd see you here.", Tulip responded as she helped her up and hugged her.

"How's your number looking, Amelia?", Glad One asked.

"Better. Much better, in fact.", Amelia grinned as she presented her right hand with the number now saying "1".

"Your number's at 1? That means you're really close to finding your exit. I'm so happy for you.", Tulip grinned.

"Thank you, Tulip. But I couldn't have gotten there on my own. I owe it to them.", Amelia spoke while gesturing to the latest passengers, one of which was playing with a sort of taco.

"Taco, Taco.", Gir spoke.

"Gir! Unhand that taco. We need it.", Zim spoke.

"Hey.", Suzy spoke as she waved.

"Well, this is quite the familiar car.", King Cold commented.

"I can see that.", Tulip responded with a grin.

"That actually goes just as well, considering the monster attack on the city.", Glad One stated.

"Monster attack? What's going on?", Amelia asked.

"Don't worry. We'll explain on the way.", Tulip assured.

* * *

Later, as the group neared the city, Tulip felt as though introductions are at play since she explained everything.

"And that's about everything that happened.", Tulip responded, surprising Amelia.

"I still can't believe you got turned into a Ghom by the very cannon I used on your dog.", Amelia responded, full of shame.

"It's okay, Amelia. Really. I'm back to normal now. And for the record, I was turned into _half_ a Ghom. So, you already know Atticus and One-One, but I feel like there should be some introductions. This is Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess.", Tulip introduced.

"Quite a colorful lot, aren't they?", Amelia asked.

"Hey. Anything can happen.", Vana responded.

"And over here, standing against that blob thing with a bunch of other passengers, most of which became friends with us, are Sheriff Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat.", Tulip stated.

"Blob thing? That sounds like my department. In fact, I've planned on it once.", Zim grinned excitedly.

"You're awfully excited about this, you know that?", Tulip commented.

"I am a superior life form from the Planet IRK. I'm not evil, just, uh, er, curious.", Zim explained.

"I can see that.", Tulip grinned in response as she, Atticus, One-One, Mary, Amelia, and the others already caught up to Mao Mao and the others, including Katie.

"Katie. You okay?", Tulip asked.

"Yes, but there's a pink blob monster over there.", Katie responded, pointing to the monster nearby.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", Mao Mao asked.

"He looks like a big..., wet...gumdrop.", Adorabat stated.

"Oh, I can assure you. It's far more than that.", a dark voice spoke up before the same dark figure reappeared in-between Mao Mao and his team and the blob, but with his hoodie on.

"Who are you?", Tulip asked.

"You may not have known me, but as a matter of fact, I have known you, seeing as you and your friend made off with the Infinity Glorb.", the figure responded.

"The Infinity Glorb? So, that's what it was.", Mary realized.

"Enough games. Just tell us who you are immediately.", King Cold urged.

"Well, all right. I suppose it'd be rude to keep you waiting.", the figure sighed before taking off his hoodie, revealing his dark pale, purple face.

"There we go. Allow to introduce myself. I am...Shadowy Venomous.", Shadowy introduced.

"Shadowy Venomous? That's totally a menacing name.", Mao Mao commented.

"I know, right? But not as menacing as my latest creation, which as you can see, right behind me. Sure, it may not look much right now, but once you take action, it counters.", Shadowy responded.

"Well, it looks like there's only one thing to do here.", Tulip guessed.

"Seems like we're gonna have to monitor it to be on the safe side.", Mary stated.

"Way ahead of you.", Mao Mao spoke as he was already monitoring it closely.

"Oh, come on.", Shadowy sighed.

"Doesn't look like anything I' e ever fought before. Hmm.", Mao Mao spoke before Pinky popped up.

"Why is everybody so interested in this thing? I'm pink. I'm disgusting.", Pinky commented before Adorabat started telling him off.

"Hey, back up! Back up!", Adorabat spoke as the other sweetypies started talking about what the blob could be.

"Oh, what do you think it is?", Penny asked.

"Maybe it's a new sweetypie like us.", Benny guessed.

"Maybe it's a Bunny.", Farmer Bun guessed.

"Or a chicken.", Farmer Cluckins added.

"Or a Bunny. Like I said.", Farmer Bun retorted.

"Oh, man. Looks like the sweetypies got riled up over that thing, huh?", Tulip guessed.

"Tulip, a wet cracker could rile them up. It's not that tricky.", Mao Mao commented.

"You know what would be tricky.", Adorabat grinned as she got out a magic wand and a bouquet of flowers only to be told off by Badgerclops and Mao Mao.

"Stop it, you!", Badgerclops retorted.

"Adorabat, no magic.", Mao Mao spoke the same time Badgerclops did.

"What do you guys have against magic, anyway?", Tulip wondered.

"You mean you weren't there?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"No. I was down in the lab with Penelope.", Tulip replied.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, let's just say that magic doesn't suit us well when us heroes fight for truth.", Mao Mao responded.

Frankly, Mandy grew curious about the blob as well as she put her fingers on her chin.

"Hmm.", Mandy spoke as she rubbed on her chin before Pinky was overcome with jealousy.

"Stupid thing! I was here first!", Pinky growled before picking up a nearby rick just as Tulip noticed it.

"No.", Tulip warned only for Pinky to toss a rock at the blob.

It seemed successful only for the blob to then toss it right back at Pinky as the rock then became coated with purple electricity, shocking (not literally) everyone as Pinky grew surprised.

"Whaaaaaat?!", Pinky exclaimed in surprise in slow motion as everyone else noticed it headed right for Pinky as Shadowy smirked.

"Nooooooo!", the crowed shouted in slow motion as the electrified rock zoomed toward Pinky before it hit him, shocking him unconscious with bolts of electricity before Cluckins rushed over to him and shouted.

"That thing is a monster!", Cluckins shouted before Mail Mole, a blue rabbit, and a mouse turned back to the blob and Shadowy who was laughing at the scene.

"Oh. Did I not mention earlier? When any of you take action against it, it strikes back immediately. That's the sort of thing you don't see coming since that thing doesn't look so scary and evil. Don't believe me? Try it for yourself.", Shadowy goaded before Mail Mole, the Bunny, and the mouse tossed a fish, a rolling pin, and a newspaper at the blob, only for it to arc out purple electricity as it then smashed them apart while copying them as Shadowy laughed proudly.

"It looks like...it's copying them.", Badgerclops guessed.

"Eh. Those appliances will do you no good. You need the plunger of DOOOOOOM!", Zim shouted as he got it out and tossed it at the blob, only for it to arc out electricity again as it then copied the plunger of doom before both plungers collided with both plungers moving away.

"Hey! You will not imitate me!", Zim spoke.

"Let's see it try and copy...me. Clear these sweetypies out, gang. I need some space to operate.", Mao Mao stated.

"Yes, sir!", Tulip agreed before she then got out her Infinity Blade and urged the furious sweetypies behind them to go back as Badgerclops and Adorabat did the same.

"Stand back everyone.", Badgerclops spoke calmly.

"Back. Back, I say.", Tulip urged as she swung her sword carefully.

"We got a budget for riot gear.", Adorabat grinned.

"Is that what it's like all the time here, Tulip?", Amelia asked.

"Well, it kinda depends on the severity of the enemy.", Tulip responded.

"All right, let's get this over with.", Shadowy sighed as he then saw Mao Mao taking a stand against the blob as he drew out his katana and the blob copied the move.

For a while, nothing happened until Mao Mao charged first before the blob copied and intercepted Mao Mao's attacks as they continued clashing with each other, on par with each other.

"Is it me or is he...not winning?", the llama asked.

"Well, he's not really losing, either, if that means anything.", Tulip responded.

"They both appear to be evenly matched.", King Cold stated.

"Relax. My man's got this. You got this, right?!", Badgerclops asked.

"Got him right where I want him.", Mao Mao panted as the blob even copied how tired he is as well.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a jam.", Mao Mao spoke before he leapt up as did the blob and yelled out before he and the blob crashed into each other and fell down with Mao Mao falling down first heifer the blob, making it bounce and then crash on the ground, surprising the group before Mao Mao got back up and smirked, not knowing that the blob got up behind him and was copying his movements.

"Hehehe. Told you I could handle that sack of jelly. I hope this has taught you all never to doubt me or my abilities.", Mao Mao began as Shadowy gave an evil smile similar to the grinch's.

"Uh, Mao Mao?", Tulip began.

"Any threat that comes to this kingdom will be met by my Blade and swiftly crushed!", Mao Mao announced before the blob pounded its fist in a similar way Mao Mao did and trapped him inside, making Shadowy laugh evilly at first, but then out of comedy over how Mao Mao got himself trapped before sighing.

"All right, it's time for y'all to panic, if this is not clear.", Shadowy stated before the sweetypies them panicked as Marrion and Cluckins tipped the wheelbarrow numerous times.

"I'm freaking out!", the llama spoke before Farmer Bun was even caught in a middle of a panic tug-of-war with a blue bunny, a mouse, and Penny and Benny.

"I'm...not...sure...this is...a-helpin'.", Farmer Bun grunted as he got hugged alternatively.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadowy smiled at the ensuing panic as he chuckled.

"That's all it takes. Just one little failure and the whole kingdom falls apart.", Shadowy grinned just before Mao Mao swam up and shouted to Badgerclops.

"Get me out of here!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Um, excuse me? Hello? Everyone?", Badgerclops asked before then turning his cyber arm into a megaphone and then shouting through it.

"EVERYBODY CHILL!", Badgerclops shouted through the megaphone.

Then, the panic quickly subsided as Piggins popped out from the haystack.

"Say what now?", Shadowy puzzled.

"Huh. Well, that worked.", Tulip grinned.

"Y'all forget. Apart from Tulip, Mary, and all the other girls with us, Mao Mao isn't the only hero around here.", Badgerclops assured before the group spoke up with Adorabat prepared to toss a brick before hiding it behind her back.

"Not her. _I_ have a plan.", Badgerclops stated.

"And what, pray tell, is your plan?", Atticus asked.

"Does it involve...magic?", Adorabat asked before getting out two rings and linking them up together and separating them and linking them back together and separating them again with Mao Mao speaking up.

"Does it involve a rocket launcher?", Mao Mao asked.

"First of all, my plan is far better than some magic show, and second, violence is what got you stuck in Shadowy V's blob to begin with, man. So, instead of harm, I'm gonna try a little thing called 'charm'.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Oh, good grief.", Mao Mao sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, right? You really can't stop him once he gets started.", Shadowy agreed.

"Pardon me, my good blob. I was wondering if you might perchance see fit...", Badgerclops began as he bowed before the blob did the same, making him gasp in surprise.

"Oh, my. A gentleman.", Badgerclops spoke in surprise before he and the blob touched fingers, puzzling Shadowy as making Badgerclops giggled.

"You're kidding me, right?", Shadowy puzzled.

"Aw, it's shy.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Well, at least this creature has excellency in manners. I can at least give him credit for that.", King Cold commented.

"Can you hurry up and destroy this thing so I can get out of here?!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Man, why can't you respect my methods?", Badgerclops asked.

"Your method is to giggle and call it a gentleman?", Mao Mao responded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to take his side on that one. And I think you know as well as I do, that logic...is fallibly stupid.", Shadowy commented, making Badgerclops gasp.

"How _dare_ you call my plan fallibly stupid? I don't need to take this! I have a new friend now who understands a little thing called manners. Come along, my new best friend.", Badgerclops spoke as he walked away with the blob following him, taking Mao Mao along with him, puzzling Tulip, Mary, Adorabat, Shadowy, and Pinky, who woke back up and groaned as he sat up.

"What just happened?", Pinky puzzled.

"Soo, are we gonna fight?", Tulip puzzled.

"Fine, but you're not gonna like it.", Shadowy responded before he then dashed toward Tulip with a bellowing growl, making Tulip gasp before she blocked his swipes with her Infinity Blade and jumped up while rolling backwards, attracting the sweetypies' attention as more started watching a new fight going on between Tulip and Shadowy Venomous.

"Over here! Tulip is actually fighting Shadowy Venomous!", Farmer Bun announced as the sweetypies gathered around and witnessed Tulip fighting Shadowy before Tulip charged toward him this time only to miss as she swung at him before Shadowy caught her Infinity Blade and then spun her around before tossing her and the blade back before Edgar caught her.

"Easy, there. You're all right.", Edgar assured, puzzling Tulip given his bug-like appearance, resembling a sort of big roach that'd seem like it'd normally be found in a secret dungeon of sorts.

"Uh, thanks?", Tulip puzzled.

Then, Shadowy fired his long-range power fists at Tulip only for her to reflect one of them toward Shadowy Venomous as his own power fist barely touched his cheek, surprising him as it passed him before it exploded in a blue and purple explosion.

"That technique...", Shadowy puzzled before Tulip then reflected more away as they hit several areas away from the kingdom, impressing, if not scaring, him before Shadowy looked down and spotted Katie, most likely someone to use as leverage against Tulip before chuckling and then swooping down toward her and then trap her in a sort of headlock without choking her.

"Uh-Uh-Uh.", Shadowy wagged.

"Katie, no!", Tulip exclaimed.

"I'm warning you. Make one wrong move and she gets it.", Shadowy warned.

"Not quite.", Katie spoke, puzzling him.

"Huh? Come again?", Shadowy puzzled.

"The one who's going to get it this time is you!", Katie retorted before she then elbowed Shadowy in the gut, making him cough out before then kicking him in the groin, making him groan in pain.

"Nice shot.", Tulip grinned.

"Do you honestly think I've never been a hostage before? I'm sick and tired of being one! Now you will know that pain!", Katie spoke in an intense voice before kicking Shadowy Venomous back.

"Good voice.", Zim commented.

"Ngh! Okay. Maybe the hostage plan didn't pan out well as I'd hoped... hehehe, but at least something else is, and I think you can already guess what is.", Shadowy spoke before disappearing in a dark mist.

"Hey! Come back here, Shadowy!", Tulip shouted.

"Until next time, little flower.", Shadowy only responded back with an echo.

"What? Little flower? How did he know that?", Tulip puzzled just before Mary, Atticus, One-One, and Amelia ran over to her.

"Tulip!", Atticus shouted.

"Are you okay?!", Mary added.

"Yeah, guys! I'm all right!", Tulip assured.

"He seemed to be much more powerful with his magics. You were quite lucky.", Amelia stated.

"That makes two of us.", Sad One added as Tulip gave a sigh.

"What's wrong, Tulip?", Amelia asked.

"It's just...that there's something weird going on, and...and I just don't know why he'd make a blob monster that can copy our every move just to get to me.", Tulip responded.

"Tulip, there may be a lot we don't know from this Shadowy Venomous, but I think we can all agree, he's more dangerous than Orangusnake and all the sky pirates combined.", Atticus stated.

"Yeah. He even tried to use me as a hostage.", Katie added.

"So, I say we all go after him and whoop him good.", Glad One added.

"But how? He just disappeared into the shadows.", Tulip puzzled.

"Into the shadows? That's it. Tulip, there may be a way we can track him.", Mary assured.

"Really? How?", Tulip wondered.

"Well, it might have something to do with this.", Mary spoke as she then got out the Infinity Glorb that was in Tulip's backpack the whole time.

"The Infinity Glorb? You mean that was in my backpack this whole time? But how?", Tulip wondered.

"Remember when I said that someone dark is watching us? He just so happened to fit that description. I figured that it might be important later, so I had to hide it inside your backpack before you and Penelope arrived in the lab earlier in the morning.", Mary stated.

"Huh. Kinda surprised I didn't notice.", Tulip commented.

"Exactly, and if you didn't notice, there's a good chance he didn't notice either, so that means we still have a chance.", Mary responded.

"But how will we know where he is?", Vana asked.

"Perhaps these items could tell us our enemy's location.", Zim spoke as he held up an apparent item.

"The scouters?! How did you find these? I was just going to bring those out.", Mary puzzled.

"Like I said. I'm curious.", Zim responded.

"Huh. Well, all right. But before I do this, just in case things mess up..., I-I love you, Mary. Since you showed up and started helping us, I always have. I was just too shy to say it.", Tulip responded.

"Really? You actually love me?", Mary puzzled with a slight grin.

"Well, yeah. Within reason. After all, other than Mao Mao, you're, like, the coolest person I've ever met. And I'm sure that the others feel the same way.", Tulip spoke.

"You mean like Penelope?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, this Glorb did work well for us last time. And with this Kooper-Dooper-Raiser-Upper, let's see if it can do that again.", Tulip spoke.

"But just remember that if you show even the slightest sign of faltering, I will personally take over this fight.", King Cold warned.

"Yeah. I got it.", Tulip assured before she pressed her hand on the Infinity Glorb before the green electricity arced up towards her arm.

* * *

Later, Shadowy was watching from afar as Badgerclops was dancing the blob towards the big pond.

"I'll never forget you. Good night, sweet blob.", Badgerclops sobbed a bit as he shed a tear before the blob suddenly grew bigger, making Shadowy amazed and a bit conflicted.

"Oh, my. That was excellent work. Although, admittedly, it was a bit disappointing since nothing destroyed the monster up to this point.", Shadowy commented.

"How about I entertain you, then?", Tulip shouted from out of nowhere, puzzling Shadowy as he turned around before he got struck in the cheek by her fist, pushing him back before Shadowy Venomous saw Tulip again, but this time, with a black cape with the Infinity symbol on it with white-dot like stars, a short black shirt with a short black skirt, a green aura with blue bio-electricity, spiked boots, and green wristbands with spikes.

"Oh. Going Turbo, are we? How cute.", Shadowy spoke before he then dashed toward Tulip, who was ready for it this time and then vanished before Shadowy could strike, surprising him.

"What?", Shadowy gasped before Tulip reappeared behind Shadowy and then kicked him in the back, knocking him away only for Shadowy to recover quickly.

"Hehehe. Not bad. But don't think I'll go down easy.", Shadowy goaded with a smirk before charging toward her.

Then, Tulip charged toward Shadowy as well and clashed against him many times before King Cold grew quickly annoyed and fled up just as Shadowy was about to fire another blast punch at Turbo Tulip, only for it to be cleaved in half, causing it to explode, puzzling both sides.

"That is quite enough.", King Cold stated.

"What are you doing? I had him right where I wanted him.", Tulip shouted.

"And yet, you were not taking this fight seriously. Which is why I will be stepping in and fighting him one-on-one.", King Cold responded.

"What?", Tulip puzzled while Shadowy Venomous growled in his own annoyance.

Just then, Adorabat suddenly spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sweeties and gentlepies, introducing a show unlike any other event in the history of Pure Heart Valley. Welcome to The Amazing Adorabat's astonishing act of...awesomeness!", Adorabat spoke excitedly as the blob moved closer before the confetti popped out.

"Wait. Is that Adorabat?", Tulip puzzled.

"Really? Now, she chooses to do a magic show? Like, that's good for anything.", Shadow commented.

"For my first trick..., Ta-da!", Adorabat spoke as she made a pink ball appear on her right flap before the blob then copied her and made Pinky appear on its left hand.

"Hooray! Pinky is free! Pure Heart Valley's number one big boy is free!", Pinky spoke as Adorabat hid the ball before Pinky got trapped inside again, unknowingly surprising Tulip and Shadowy far away.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Agh! Oh, man!", Pinky spoke in complaint.

"Wait. If that blob is copying her magic show...", Tulip began before she gasped upon realization of what Adorabat is doing.

"That's it. Keep the show going, Adorabat! You're rocking it!", Tulip shouted, making Shadowy growl in anger after gasping a bit upon realizing what Adorabat was doing himself.

"Wait. Tulip's flying, too? Eh, I'll ask about it later.", Adorabat decided.

Then, Adorabat made her wand float in-between her flaps before the blob copied her and set a sweetypie free before he fell down.

"No. That won't do at all. I can't have her ruining all of my hard work!", Shadowy shouted as he then dashed toward her.

"You won't escape me!", King Cold retorted before she then dashed toward him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabat was brushing off red, yellow, and blue handkerchiefs from her flaps.

"Ta-da.", Adorabat spoke as she did so before the glob copied her and released more sweetypies before Adorabat revealed numerous balls in one cup before the creature released more of the sweetypies the same way.

"Is this your card?", Adorabat asked before King Snugglemagne popped up from the blob's hand.

"Ohh, yes. It was my card.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

Elsewhere, just as Shadowy caught up, King Cold managed to stop him as he clashed with him with their hands locked to each other.

"And for my final trick, ladies and gentle pies, keep your eyes peeled...", Adorabat began.

"End of the line, your majesty!", Shadowy growled as Tulip grunted in effort.

"...In fact, it's never been seen...at all!", Adorabat finished before she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, making everyone surprised as they gasped.

"Did she just...?", Tulip puzzled.

"She disappeared.", Shadowy spoke in surprise before the blob began rumbling.

Before long, the blob exploded into pieces, freeing all the trapped sweetypies.

In the process, it knocked both King Cold and Shadowy away towards a mountain due to the shockwave, although King Cold recovered quickly while Shadowy crashed onto a faraway mountain just as Tulip safely landed on the barren ground with Mary, Atticus, One-One, Amelia, Zim, Vana, Savannah, and Edgar caught up.

"Kid, are you all right?", Edgar shouted.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks for asking!", Tulip replied back.

"I just wish that I was the one who ended this.", Tulip spoke under her breath.

"What was that?", King Cold asked inquisitively, surprising Tulip.

"Ah! Uh, nothing.", Tulip fibbed nervously.

"And what of this Shadowy Venomous?", Zim asked.

"Oh. yeah, I don't think it's the last we'll ever see if him. But the next time he turns up, we'll be ready.", Tulip assured.

"Yeah! I'm free.", Pinky grinned.

Then, a sudden cooing sound came from nowhere, puzzling the group.

"Huh? Where's that noise coming from?", Tulip puzzled.

"It's coming from over there, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One stated, pointing to a small green blob creature, this time with eyes and a smiling mouth.

"Aw, it's so adorable.", Tulip cooed.

"What is that thing?", Vana puzzled.

"Carl.", the creature replied.

"Carl, huh? Not a bad name. I think you'd make a great pet. A good boy, even. Next to Atticus, of course.", Tulip stated.

"I'm a good _man._", Atticus spoke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mao Mao got back up and got his katana back.

"We're free.", Mao Mao grinned.

"The power of magic freed us.", Badgerclops grinned.

"See? Magic isn't all bad.", Princess spoke.

"So, what did y'all think?", Adorabat asked.

"Dude, that was great!", Badgerclops grinned.

"You did good, Adorabat. Badgerclops and I kept avoiding your magic, but in the end, your little tricks are what saved the day. To make a monster, much less Shadowy Venomous' monster, disappear by disappearing yourself? It's...sheer brilliance.", Mao Mao grinned as he petted Adorabat in the head.

"Oh, it was nothing, really.", Adorabat grinned.

"Ah, humble to boot.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Now, you've really made us look like dumb jerks.", Badgerclops spoke with a grin.

"How heroic.", Mao Mao added.

"Yup.", Adorabat agreed.

"But where is Shadowy, anyway?", Badgerclops asked.

"I'm not exactly sure right now. All I know is we'll be ready the next time we see him.", Tulip responded while looking to where Shadowy was pushed toward.

"Hey, Tulip.", Mary spoke up.

"Yeah?", Tulip asked.

"I've got something I wanted to ask you, but I think it's best if you, Penelope, and the others go with me to somewhere private.", Mary stated.

"All right, sure.", Tulip agreed with a shrug before she, Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess, and the other girls left to go somewhere private as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Atticus, and One-One parted ways to head back to HQ.

"We'll be waiting for you at HQ, Tulip.", Atticus stated.

"All right.", Tulip replied back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadowy was grunting as he tensed his fist, which arced out purple electricity before eventually freeing his arms and legs and then his body from the crater made on the mountain and panted a bit before looking up.

"To think that all it took to destroy my creation was that cute little bat and her magic. Whatever. Part of me felt it was boring, anyway. Soon, the Infinity Glorb will be mine. And then, Tulip and her friends' days will be numbered.", Shadowy spoke before he then laughed evilly.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Later, at the waterfall, Mary spoke to the group.

"Hello, everyone. So, with the recent events that came to light, while we may no longer be interested in dating men, we still wanna go through with the dates and marriage. And it took me a while to see that, but Tulip helped me realize that the best love we could ever have is with each other. And I think that if we all band together to help Mao Mao, we can drive out the one man we could all agree that we hate: Shadowy Venomous. So, that being said, will you all marry me tonight?", Mary asked while presenting the Infinity Glorb as a sort of engagement gift.

"Marry you? Really? Of course, we will.", Tulip and the girls responded as they then placed their hands on the Infinity Glorb with green electricity traveling up there arms before it ceased as quickly as it came.

"Thanks, everyone. It really means a lot.", Mary grinned.

"Don't mention it. Even then, it's not like something strange would happen to us. Although, if it did, it should at least be good for us.", Tulip grinned.

Then, she looked up she noticed the clouds were parting as the bright full moon finally appeared...

Tulip took notice of the moon only for a second before she suddenly collapsed to her hands and knees. A sudden wave of heat hit her body like a truck. Stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Panting, Tulip barely managed to stand as her hands began to feel funny. Looking at her fingers she saw that her short nails were beginning to grow. They grew and grew over an inch in length each! Not just growing either but they looked well manicured too!

"What the...? What's going on?", Tulip puzzled, staring at her new nails.

Frankly, she had never seen anything like this in her life. Tulip didn't have long to think about it as another wave of heat struck her again sending her backwards as she caught herself as she let out another moan. Feeling an itching in her scalp, Tulip noticed that her hair seemed longer. In fact, it was already past the point where her hair now touching her shoulders and still growing! It was starting at her roots and spreading down as her hair grew. Within seconds, her hair was past her shoulders, cascading down her back until it touched the tip of her butt. Needless to say, Tulip was quite surprised to see what happened to her hair. It was long, really long! It flowed behind her like a redhair mane.

"Hey. This is actually starting to feel good.", Tulip commented with a grin as she panted.

Tulip's point was proven as the changes refused to quit. Her body was burning up with heat as she moaned out again. Her clothing felt itchy and like it was burning her skin. By that point, the changes began assaulting her body more heavily. Physical changes had started to show. Tulip felt a pressure in her legs and lower half as a popping sound confirmed her legs were lengthening, although thankfully, it felt more like cracking some bones in a way that doesn't hurt. They also began to develop muscle tone and definition to refine themselves into the sexy kind of legs a model would have. Their skin also began to change as well becoming much smoother and softer as well as her hands.

Moaning on her hands and knees, she moaned louder as the changes moved up her legs reaching her butt and hips. It felt like something was pushing out her hips as they widened. Popping into place as they took on new shape. Her butt felt like it was swelling as it pushed out more and more growing into a beautiful round shape that gave her a severe, yet outstanding hourglass shape.

As her lower half changed, Tulip was moaning in the strangest mix of pleasure and pain she had ever felt, although it was pleasure that was dominant as the pain was barely felt, as her pants and underwear ripped out, exposing her lower half as a start. Evidently, she would find herself having waves of pleasure thrown in whenever a part of her would finish changing.

Rolling to her back, Tulip stared down at herself her eyes wide as she looked to her lower half.

"Wow. Not bad. It's starting to turn me on.", Tulip groaned in pleasure.

The changes were moving up her body again and went farther up her body.

Her stomach began to tighten and flatten out more. Lean muscles ripples behind her skin as a sexy stomach was soon formed. Her rib cage also pushed out and expanded making room for her larger frame. However the most noticeable change was about to come.

Tulip looked down to her small breasts. Her nipples were already fully erect and growing lager by the second. A mixture of caution, worry, and also excitement gripped her as she felt a pressure building up inside her.

"Now, this is gonna be fun.", Tulip smiled as she stuck her tongue out.

With a sudden burst of pressure, her tiny breasts seemed to push forward swelling right in front of her eyes. Within seconds, they were B-cups. Nice and cute little orbs. A few moments passed as another surge hit her body as they push out again. Now they were C-cups. Healthy tear drop shaped breasts. Large but not outrageous. Tulip cupped them in her hands feeling a kind of tingling pleasure she never knew before as another surge hit her body. Her breasts grew again. Now they were D-cups. Large, more than a handful of soft flesh extending from her chest. They were even starting to rip out her jacket and shirt at the same was more than enough for any reasonable girl, but for Tulip, it was enough for her to handle with her experience on strange things on the train. With one final surge of pleasure, Tulip moaned loudly as they grew again, ripping her jacket, shirt, and even her bra off, exposing her upper half as well. They were now full DDs. Huge large mounds that hung heavy on her chest.

Tulip seemed to be enjoying herself as Mary seemed aroused by this change from Tulip as were the other girls. Her body had almost completely changed but there was still a bit more. Her new huge breasts suddenly began to move on their own. Their shape was changing as they seemed to rise higher off her chest. Their natural tear drop shapes began to change as they got rounder and perkier. They rose from her chest higher until Tulip could no longer see her body past the huge mounds of flesh. They had changed into perfect rounded boobs losing their natural look.

As the final changes took over, Tulip could feel the pent up sexual energy about to release as she cried out.

"Yes...Yes...Yes!" She suddenly moaned before giving a howl-like moan out in ecstasy as she looked up to the full moon.

As Tulip got up, she was overwhelmed by strange feelings. She was feeling soooo good. Her whole body was burning with a strong energy, figuratively speaking. The world was transformed by the new look she had on it as she spoke up.

"Whoa. That felt soooo amazing. The moon. It's light must've turned me into this, somehow. But what am I now? 'Cause whatever I am now, I really like being this way.", Tulip grinned as she checked herself out before noticing an entranced Mary.

"Huh. You want in on this, too, don't you, Mary? You did bring us here together. Letting you join me in the moonlight's the least I could do. Besides, I have a feeling it could be so much fun.", Tulip assured.

Then, after a moment, Mary then walked in the moonlight to join Tulip. At that point, she was feeling more and more electric, excited... aroused, even, especially when her eyes met the beautiful, shiny, round form of the full moon...

Immediately it was as if a lightning of pure lust had stroke her, her eyes widened, her nipples hardened and her crotch moisturized in a few seconds.

Tulip can tell that Mary was starting to enjoy this.

"So, what do you think? How do you feel?", Tulip grinned slyly.

The soon-to-be bimbo looked at her, panting.

"I-I don't know… I feel…so…so...", Mary began.

Their gaze met at the moment she said the last word, and Tulip saw her friend's libido surging like a tsunami…

"Good…", Mary finished.

She brusquely moaned loudly and fell to the floor. Her whole body was practically on fire, heat spreading through her skin, her bones, her muscles. It wasn't like anything she had know, she wasn't just "horny" horny, she was extremely horny! She even began moaning under the mesmerized eyes of her friend as the heat built up steadily. Mary needed to relieve herself; if anything, she needed to strip. But before she could realize her idea (quite simple idea actually), she felt a deep huge and throbbing pressure inside her chest, accompanied with a lot of pleasure. She managed to lean back a bit, only to see her shirt bulge…

Her breasts quickly began to swell, inflating like balloons and stretching her cloth merciless. In merely a dozen of second, they had become twice bigger than they were before, and it wasn't anywhere neat to stopping ! She brought a hand to her boobs in disbelief and a sharp pleasure invaded her as she brushed against her hard nipples.

She was panting hardly, overwhelmed by her pleasure dramatically soaring to inhuman proportions. How that was possible, even Mary couldn't quite know. Her lower region was dripping, leaving a dark spot on her new legging, she felt the lust invade every single one of her thoughts leaving her only with deep, lewd urges. She had to satisfy them... Quickly.

Suddenly the rear with which she was sitting on the floor seemed to ignite and she jumped on all fours, facing the waterfall from the inside. Her butt began to grow as well as she could feel it pulsate, expand, even. Her hips widened, her cheeks swelled, deforming the cloth, until…

*RIIIIIP*

Her moans started to become more loudly, sluttier, hornier, her legs lengthened and her waist shrank a little. Not much, just enough to enhance the look of her butt.

As if it has triggered the events, her boobs tore the fabric apart with a loud noise, but not without bringing her at the edge of the climax through the process while her breasts now reached the size of beach balls.

She then turned her head to look back at her friend. At that point, Tulip was fingering herself. She had her eyes fixated on Mary, one hand massaging a breast, the other making very wet noise on her lower region.

"There we go. That's it. I think one last push would go.", Tulip grinned.

That was it. The last part of her transformation into a bimbo took place. Her red hairs grew luxuriously into a beautiful and shiny red hair and her finger nails elongated and a pink polish covered them as the orgasm washed over her.

"Yes…yes…yes… YES…OOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!", Mary groaned.

With a howl-like moan of her own that can only be qualified of slutty, she came, again and again, squirting her juices all over the ground, taken by a blissful madness, experiencing an ecstasy only were-bimbo can know.

When it finally faded, she regained control of herself, and a Bimbo-Mary was born.

She stood up and delightfully stretched like a big cat, showing off her gorgeous curves. She looked again at the Bimbo-Tulip who was also panting in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"How about it? You actually made me cum. Isn't it great?", Tulip asked.

Mary slowly ran her hands on her own huge tits, moaning when she felt how sensible they were, then continued on her flat stomach, her wide lips, she caressed her big round and more importantly firm booty, and then rubbed her crotch soaked with her cum. She then brought her hand to her mouth and sensually licked it.

"Wow, Tulip. I can't thank you enough for that, mmmmmm, wonderful gift you gave me.", Mary said with a sultry voice.

"Like I said, letting you join me in the moonlight's the least I could do. Although..., there is one way you can thank me.", Tulip assured.

"And what is that?", Mary asked.

"Well, how about you make a move with me and find out?", Tulip spoke in a sultry voice before turning to the others.

"Oh, and as for the rest of you? You can step in and join us if you like. The more, the merrier.", Tulip offered before the rest of the girls clamored in their own ways while wasting no time to step into the moonlight as Mary and Tulip began kissing each other passionately and moving up and down in rubs witch each other.

Later, that night, Tulip and Mary were back to normal form and asleep as were the other girls. However, only Tulip and Mary were the only ones who woke up early as the former yawned.

"Wow. What a dream, huh?", Tulip spoke sleepily, trying to wake up.

"Yeah. And a really good one, too.", Mary agreed before she and Tulip turned to each other and saw each other in the nude.

"Huh? Wait a minute. This was no dream. It really happened.", Tulip realized.

"That can only mean one thing:", Mary began.

"We made a move on each other.", Tulip and Mary spoke quietly.

"That fast...? I guess it did feel amazing, didn't it, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. Wanna do this again?", Mary asked in a slightly sultry voice.

"Sure. As long as we don't make it weird or too loud.", Tulip shrugged.

Then, Tulip got on top of Mary and began passionately kissing each other and rubbing their bodies against each other again, but this time, they were also feeling each other's bodies. That got them twice as aroused as they started moaning and even became wet in the lower regions. In fact, they were aroused so much, that they quickly started turning back into bimbos, but with both changing from top to bottom this time as they moaned with their chests going back up to a DD and ballooning back up. However, it wasn't until their butts had become rounded again that Tulip and Mary noticed what had happened to them again.

"Huh? Did we just transform again?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah. Apparently. Looks like we're bimbos again.", Mary stated.

"No. Better than that. Did you see that moon? We've actually turned into werebimbos.", Tulip responded.

"Werebimbos?", Mary puzzled.

"Well, yeah. I mean we did just turn into bimbos about a few hours ago.", Tulip

"Yeah, but so did they.", Mary spoke, pointing to the other girls, who were still asleep and back to normal.

"You think we should wake them up?", Mary asked.

"Nah, let them sleep. We can tell them about it in the morning when they wake up. Besides, we've got a lot of quality time here. Also, it might be a couple hours at least before the sun rises, so we still have some time.", Tulip grinned.

"Huh. You know, this could be really fun being this way.", Mary blushed.

"I hear that. So..., sis. What do you want to do next?", Tulip asked with a smirk before Mary gave a smirk of her own as she replied.

"Oh, I think it'd be surprising for both of us.", Mary grinned.

"Let's hope so.", Tulip grinned as a shooting star passed by in the sky.

**A/N: So, what did you think so far? Pretty unexpected, right? So, unfortunately, Tulip, Mary and the girls will remain undressed since that night. Fortunately, Mao Mao, Atticus, One-One, Badgerclops, Adorabat, and all the residents and present and future passengers wouldn't mind as they aren't judgmental. That way, it'd be like they never took off their clothes at all. Until next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I took longer than expected, but here is the first if the 2 chapters for today. :) WARNING: Any younger viewers, please stay away from this and future chapters for your own safety as the rest are now M-rated. Now, in this chapter, Duchess Moorbucks becomes a star and gets to be the one to save the day. Also, new passengers from "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" are arriving today. Plus, Mal from Total Drama All-Stars, and several villains from Courage the Cowardly Dog arrive, although the Duck Brothers aren't really villainous, as it turned out. Still, I wanted to add them in. Well, Mal, and the Duck Brothers were my idea, but the rest of the villains from "Courage the Cowardly Dog" were Misaki's idea, so that there's no confusion of credit. Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 9: "Outfoxed"**

In the morning, Tulip, who was now back to normal, was the first to wake up with a yawn before turning to notice Princess and Duchess snuggled up real close to Mary, especially with Penople having her arms wrapped around Mary really tightly and not wanting to let Mary go, seeing as she had herself pried on and clinging onto her body.

"Aw. I think it kinda suits you, but...", Tulip began before she then shook Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess awake.

"Huh? Oh. Hi, Tulip.", Mary yawned.

"Morning.", Tulip grinned before the rest of the girls woke up.

"Last night was so amazing.", Duchess yawned.

"I can see that.", Tulip grinned.

"Wow. I never thought I'd feel so good being this way. More importantly, I'm kinda surprised that I'm not embarrassed.", Penelope commented.

"Well, there's no reason to be. Not when we're all married of course.", Tulip responded.

"Well, that's all well and good, but what does that make us? Lesbians?", Mandy puzzled.

"Nope. Better than that. We're nudists. How else would we not be embarrassed by the way we are now? Personally, I'd be surprised if everyone else doesn't judge us for the way we are now.", Tulip stated.

"All right, Tulip. Just what are we getting at?", Mary asked.

"What I'm getting at is, we could stay that way forever. And to be clear, that's actually a good thing.", Tulip responded.

"A good thing, how?", Duchess puzzled.

"Look. You don't see everyone else complaining about it, do you?", Tulip asked.

"She actually has a point. As embarrassing as it is, it's actually more good than embarrassing. For me, anyway.", Dawn agreed.

"Yeah. It kinda feels like being a baby all over again. Except all grown-up.", Kitty stated.

"Yeah. Honestly, I have always wondered how it'd feel to be naked without anyone getting judgmental, anyways.", Emma admitted.

"So, we're all in agreement, then. Let's march right back to the kingdom without our clothes on and prove how good it is with no judgment. You girls game?", Tulip asked.

"Okay!", the girls responded.

"Good. Then, let's get going.", Tulip grinned as she and the girls marched outside.

"I just wish I could save the day for once if anything happens.", Duchess groaned a bit.

"Easy, there, Duchess. You'll get your moment to shine, soon.", Tulip assured before she continued, giving Duchess at least some moderate hope.

"I should hope so.", Duchess sighed with a grin as she walked out the waterfall with Tulip and the other girls.

* * *

As they walked out the waterfall, however, after an hour of travel, they noticed certain fishy characters, puzzling them.

"Huh? Who are they?", Tulip puzzled.

"Not sure. I thought we were the only ones who knew about that waterfall.", Mary responded.

"Maybe we are, but they don't know that's where it is.", Penelope guessed.

"Maybe. But let's check on them just in case.", Emma suggested.

* * *

As the fishy characters, otherwise known as Katz, Cajun Fox, Black Puddle Queen, Le Quack, Big Bayou, Shirley, Dr. Gerbil Mondo, Fusili, Fred the Barber, the three duck brothers, Trixie, Suri, the weremole, Big Toe with 4 his smaller brothers, Mal, and Dr. Zalost were walking down the path as Tulip and the girls watched.

"Now, tell me again why we're here.", Mal asked.

"Because, Mal, we heard rumors of ghosts haunting this very waterfall. Perhaps, they're guarding some very fine treasure here. We could help ourselves to this treasure if there are any. That way, as con artists we'd make a bigger score than Rufus and Reg. It should only be an hour away if we keep pressing forward.", Katz responded.

"But what if there is no treasure?", Cajun Fox asked.

"Well, I just hope that there aren't any ghosts. I'm so scared thinking about them, I could just..", a red-eyed duck brother began before he laid an egg, a golden one at that, surprising the girls as they grew slightly surprised.

"Whoa. Golden eggs?", Tulip puzzled.

"I told you to stop doing that.", the 2nd Duck Brothers stated.

"That would be where our little friends come in. If there are any ghosts here, we'll give them an afterlife to remember.", Le Quack suggested in a french accent before he chuckled as he twirled his moustache.

"Oh, great. Just what we need.", Tulip whispered sarcastically.

"We could jump them and knock them out cold. That way, we could return them back to where they came from.", Mary suggested.

"Oh, and maybe scan them as disguises we could use later on.", Duchess suggested, puzzling the group.

"What? It's just in case we need them.", Duchess stated.

"Hm. All right. That could work in the near future.", Tulip grinned.

"But first, we gotta get some hunting sticks.", Izzy spoke.

"What for?", Courtney puzzled.

"So, we can whack them unconscious. Doy.", Izzy responded.

"Ohh, okay.", Courtney understood.

"Good plan, but we only attack the bad guys. Anyone else should be fine. Got it?", Tulip whispered.

About an hour later, Katz and his crew were close to the waterfall.

"We're almost there, now. It won't be very long.", Katz spoke before Tulip, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Carrie, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vanna, Savannah, Kitty Ko, and Mandy Struction suddenly popped out from in front of them, surprising Katz and his crew before they got whacked unconscious in the heads, even with Izzy whacking the weremole on the head, except for the Duck Brothers, along with Trixie and Suri, who were just surprised.

"What just happened?", Trixie puzzled.

"I literally have no idea.", Suri responded.

"Uh, we'll just be leaving now.", the 3rd Duck Brother spoke before he and his 2 brothers tried to fly away only for them to quack in reaction to Tulip grabbing them.

"Oh, you're leaving all right, but just not through here.", Tulip responded.

"What's going on here? And why are you all naked?", Trixie puzzled.

"For one thing, we actually like being this way. And another thing, we'll explain on the way, assuming, that is, you can handle it.", Tulip explained.

* * *

Later, as the unconscious Katz and his men were already sent back via portal made by the big remote in Mary's lab with only the duck brothers, Trixie, and Suri left, the remaining people were quite surprised.

"There we go.", Tulip spoke as she dusted her hands after tossing Le Quack through it.

"Wow. So, you girls don't mind being nude because you're all married to each other and can transform into werebimbos?", Trixie spoke in awe.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?", Izzy grinned.

"Yeah. I just wish we get to have some fun like this.", Suri commented.

"You know, maybe the next time you two come here, you can be nudists like us, too, if you want. Maybe you'd have some fun like that then.", Mary assured.

"It's a deal.", Trixie grinned.

"So, you're not going to toss us in there, right?", the red-eyed duck brother asked.

"Nope. You guys can just walk through here.", Tulip assured.

"And then we'd be back home, right?", the 2nd Duck Brother, who had blue eyes, guessed.

"Yeah, but before we send you back home, who brought you and those guys here?", Duchess asked.

"We don't know for sure, but it was someone wearing a dark jacket with a torn-up scarf and darker, paler skin.", Trixie stated.

"Shadowy Venomous.", Tulip guessed.

"Exactly. He asked us to join him, but the girls, my brothers and I wanted no part of what he has planned. Mal, Katz and the others seemed interested, though. Either way, naturally, he gave us no choice but to work for them and sent us with Rufus and Reg to search for anything valuable to steal in the kingdom, so he can give us a way back home if we cooperate.", the 1st Duck Brother.

"Well, here's your way home now.", Beth stated.

"Oh. Well, thank you, girls for showing us the way home. I'm so happy, I could just...", the 1st Duck Brother spoke before he and his 2 brothers laid golden eggs.

"Okay. Can we stop doing that?", the 2nd Duck brother asked.

"You did it, too.", the 3rd responded.

"I was just feeling overcome. I won't let it happen again.", the 2nd assured.

"Don't try to hide your emotions.", the 1st urged.

"I'm not hiding anything. I just don't think it's appropriate for Duck Brothers to lay eggs.", the 2nd retorted as Trixie and Suri giggled a bit before the portal started sucking them in.

"I don't think it's right for you to judge us.", the 1st retorted back.

"Maybe we should've just left you there in the kitchen, huh?", the 3rd spoke before Trixie, Suri, and the 3 Duck Brothers were sucked back in to their respective homes and the portal disappeared.

"That's odd. Why would Shadowy Venomous bring them here?", Tulip wondered.

"Hey, you never really know about that guy.", Courtney responded.

"But whatever he's planning, we can stop him.", Mary assured.

"I sure hope so. Maybe walking in the nude like this in the kingdom would help take our minds off that event.", Tulip guessed.

* * *

Later, as soon as the girls arrived at Pure Heart Valley, the girls seemed to notice something quite peculiar in the kingdom as Pinky noticed Katie in her present appearance and just waved as he was carrying a sort of bag of his own.

"Whoa, mama. Change of appearance, eh? Good for you.", Pinky spoke as he passed by.

"Uh..., okay?", Katie puzzled.

"Okay, is it just me or did we all go crazy?", Courtney puzzled.

"I think we already did that last night. And besides, I don't think you're the only one seeing this.", Mary responded.

"You're right. They're just minding their own business. They don't even care if we wear clothes here or not.", Lindsay agreed.

"Wow. I know we came here to shamelessly walk like this, but they're already okay with it.", Tulip spoke in slight surprise.

"I know. Isn't this amazing?", Izzy grinned.

"Well, at least no one's laughing and pointing at us.", Emma grinned with a slight blush.

"Well, it kinda makes our decision to stay this way a lot easier, huh?", Tulip grinned just before she overheard some sort of singing.

_Give us all your games and phones,_

_All the valuables from your homes _

"Huh? What's that singing all about?", Tulip puzzled.

"Are they really that happy to see us like this?", Lindsay wondered.

"Not quite. While they are happy to see us either way, you need to pay attention to the lyrics.", Courtney responded.

"Like those, for example.", Emma added.

_Trust us, it's fun to give away _

"Yeah, for the record, that makes no sense.", Lindsay commented.

"Exactly.", Courtney agreed.

"There's something screwy here.", Sunny guessed.

"And it looks like we're gonna have to figure out what.", Vana added.

"Luckily, that's what we're gonna do.", Duchess stated as she, Tulip, Mary, Princess, Katie, Penelope, Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Dawn, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, and Mandy Struction arrived near Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Atticus, and One-One.

"Hey, guys. What's going on with the kingdom today?", Tulip asked.

"Apparently, this 'takesgiving day' is all the rage. It's been held annually for three years.", Atticus stated.

"Well, that's not very long.", Beth commented.

"No, but it is suspicious. So, we're getting answers right now, and..., wait. Is something different about you girls?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Well, about that. We decided to embrace this new lifestyle. We never realized how good it was to be like this, so we decided to stay this way. Besides, the sweetypies don't mind looking at us like this.", Tulip explained.

"It's true. Take Pinky for example.", Duchess spoke as she held him up in front of her.

"Uh, why did you just pick me up?", Pinky puzzled.

"Because I haven't noticed how soft you actually are.", Duchess grinned before setting him down.

"Oh. Well, I do always make time to moisturize. See ya later, Duchess.", Pinky spoke as he walked away.

"See? Not one mention of us being in the nude. It's like they don't care if we wear clothes here or not.", Bridgette stated with a smile.

"Huh. Well, it was a bit surprising to see you all this way, but still, glad to see you girls are happy like this.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Really? You are?", Vana puzzled.

"Well, yeah. Doesn't really make any difference to us.", Mao Mao assured.

"Well, I guess it's official. We really _could _get used to being this way.", Katie smiled.

"Yeah, but we'll celebrate later.", Dawn stated.

"Dawn's right. We need to get to the bottom of what's going on right now. Hey, you! Raccoon with a sack. What's your name?", Courtney asked.

"My name? Oh, it's Reggie. Reg for short.", Reg replied.

"Huh. So, this 'takesgiving day', how does it work?", Courtney asked before Reg answered in song form as Scoops put her phone in the sack and grew happy.

_Put your stuff inside our sack_

_And watch your gladness grow _

"Uh-Huh. And what do you do with that stuff?", Courtney asked before a fox with a fancy suit and ascot cradled his arm around Courtney as he sang.

_You don't need to know _

"I see. And who's this?", Courtney puzzled.

"Oh, that's Rufus. He's my go-to guy.", Reg replied before more sweetypies tossed their stuff toward the fountain stairs as they piled neatly next to Rufus as he and Reg sang with the latter climbing up the stairs while dragging up his sack before placing it behind him while holding it.

"Wait. Rufus and...Reg? They must be the con artists that red cat mentioned.", Tulip gasped in realization.

_Rufus: Throw your TV's out the door, you don't need that stuff no more _

_Reg: We promise you'll be happier this way _

_Rufus: Everybody loves takesgiving da... _

But before Rufus could finish singing, Izzy started gripping his arm and putting it behind his back as Mao Mao did the same for another arm.

"Freeze, Turkey!", Izzy growled.

"You're under arrest for possession of stolen goods!", Duchess announced before the sweetypies gasped from the scene.

"Whoa! I gotta admit, I love both your moxies.", Mao Mao spoke in surprise before Tulip squeezed Reg in between her breasts to the point that his eyes bugged out and lifted him up.

"I-I can't see!", Reg shouted as he waved his arms, legs, and ringtail.

"Sweetypies, don't let them fool you!", Tulip warned.

"That's right! These two charla... cha...chanatans?", Badgerclops puzzled before Mao Mao answered for him.

"Charlatans.", Mao Mao whispered.

"Charlatans are trying to con you out of your precious belongings.", Badgerclops finished, surprising the sweetypies with a gasp.

"We're not about to let these Flim Flam artists steal from you.", Duchess added.

"Hey! They're all ruining takesgiving day!", Pinky exclaimed before the sweetypies started tossing their stuff and booing at the group arresting the special men all at once.

"Zip it, Mao Mao!", Pinky spoke as Mao Mao got bombarded with phones and a chair.

"Stop! These are bad guys!", Mao Mao urged.

"TV incoming!", Duchess shouted as a TV was tossed toward Izzy, who managed to kick it away.

"Hoo-Ah!", Izzy smirked excitedly.

"Again, really impressive moxie, you two..", Mao Mao grinned.

"Eh, t'weren't nothin', Sheriff.", Izzy grinned.

"Right. Anyway, help me out here, Adorabat!", Mao Mao urged.

However, Adorabat was unsure.

"I don't know, Mao Mao. I like the special men. They're nice to me.", Adorabat responded.

"Yes. Why, uh, hello there, uh, little blue.", Rufus spoke as he brushed Adorabat by the head before she flew over to Reg, who was still trapped in-between Tulip's two mounds.

"Wh-where are you? I-I can't see. Ah! There you are. Little blue.", Reg grinned as he then felt Adorabat and brushed her a bit.

"See?", Adorabat grinned.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean they aren't suspicious, Adorabat.", Tulip retorted.

"What brought you two here, anyway?", Katie asked.

"We didn't mean to do any harm. We just wanted to bring some joy to the townsfolk of Pure Heart Valley.", Rufus fibbed.

"I don't know. Sounds suspicious.", Duchess sneered.

"Yeah, here. Take my money.", Farmer Bun grinned as he literally offered it.

"Take my social security number.", the mouse offered as she held out a sort of ticket-looking piece of paper as Marrion was drinking her beverage before she raised her hand and spoke up.

"Take my hand...in marriage.", Marrion grinned.

Mao Mao only growled at Rufus, who smirked.

"See? That's not right.", Tulip stated.

"You may have everyone else fooled, but I know a bad guy when I smell one. You'll slip, and when you do, I'll be there.", Mao Mao warned before Rufus gulped nervously.

"Now, go on, get!", Mao Mao spoke as he pushed Rufus off the fountain before Tulip grunted as she bounced Reg out of her chest as Badgerclops spoke.

"Scram!", Badgerclops added before Reg screamed a bit before landing on top of Rufus.

"My neck!", Reg exclaimed in pain after a moment.

"Score!", Tulip spoke as she raised her arms with a grin.

"Guys, I promise they're good guys.", Adorabat assured.

"Anyone who takes advantage of the innocent is anything _but_ good.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Besides, I'm not so sure it's that simple to know if they're really worth it. Emma taught me that.", Kitty stated.

"You better believe I did.", Emma smirked in response.

"But they're so nice.", Adorabat argued.

"Adorabat, look. Just because someone acts nice, doesn't mean they're good friends. And that's coming from me.", Mandy stated.

"Mandy's right. I mean, look at Mao Mao.", Badgerclops concurred.

"I'm incredibly nice!", Mao Mao retorted angrily.

"Yeah, I'm not sure Mao Mao even counts.", Kitty Ko agreed.

Then, Tulip noticed her hand beeping before she then noticed a roster for new passengers arriving today.

"Guys. Look. The new passengers are Brittney Wong, Chantal, Sabrina, Backintosh, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Becky, Hope Hadley, Leah, and Raya Rousey.", Tulip stated.

"Nice. What do you say we pick them up?", Mandy suggested with a grin.

"Good idea, but only if we split up to help Mao Mao out with things while we're gone. That way, if they're still going at it, we could come back with more help.", Tulip suggested.

"All right, but only if I take the lead on this mission when we get back.", Duchess stated.

"Okay.", Tulip agreed.

"My point still stands. The special men are criminals! And I'm going to prove it.", Mao Mao spoke.

* * *

Later, at the forest, Jackie woke up to see not only Tulip, Mary, and Katie, but also Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, and Mandy Struction, neither of which had any clothes on.

"Whoa. Did I die and go to heaven or something?", Jackie spoke in awe.

"No, you didn't die. But you did go somewhere.", Tulip responded.

"Pure Heart Valley, that is. In case, you're all wondering what you're doing here right now.", Mary responded.

"Whoa. I was totally wondering that.", Jackie spoke in slight surprise.

"Pure Heart Valley, Huh? I thought it was a bit different from Mewni. Is this a kingdom a kind of place that doesn't mind if you're naked?", Becky asked.

"Well, seeing as the locals didn't seem to mind seeing us like that, yeah. By technicality.", Katie responded.

"Right on.", Becky grinned as she was about to undress herself when Mary stopped her.

"Wait. If you're going to do that, there at least has to be an initiation, first.", Mary stated.

"It's not really anything extreme, is it?", Jackie puzzled.

"Not really. It's actually quite simple.", Mary assured.

"But we just have to get to the waterfall to do it. In fact, we could go over there right now if you're interested.", Bridgette suggested.

"I vote we go now.", Mandy Struction suggested.

"Wow. Really?", Sabrina spoke in surprise.

"Yes, really. Trust us. It'll be fun for you.", Mary assured.

"I'll go get Mikayla. She can't miss out on this one.", Tulip stated.

* * *

Later, at the waterfall, Mary presented the Infinity Glorb.

"You see, this is what we used to become what we are now. Just one zap from this and anything you want to happen to you can happen.", Mary stated.

"Like what?", Mikayla puzzled.

"Like turning into werebimbos for example.", Tulip responded.

"Werebimbos?", Jackie puzzled.

"Yeah, we'll explain that part later tonight.", Katie assured.

"So, how about it? You wanna join us?", Mary asked.

"Would we?", the girls replied before they pressed their hands on the Infinity Glorb before the green electricity surged toward their arms and even their bodies before their clothes start to rip off their bodies on their own, leaving them bare completely, although, they seemed to enjoy this before the electricity vanished.

"Whoa. That felt trippy.", Becky spoke in awe as she now saw herself with her body completely exposed.

"Yeah. It was amazing.", Jackie agreed.

"No kidding. I totally feel like doing something crazy like this.", Sabrina agreed.

"Us, too.", Brittney agreed as Chantal nodded.

"Yeah. I feel like we could really get along together like this.", Hope guessed.

"Yeah, I'm down with that.", Leah agreed.

"Not bad.", Raya commented.

"Whoa. Do you feel this way all the time, Tulip?", Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it.", Tulip responded.

"All right. Now, that that's over, what do you say we head back to the kingdom and confront the problem.", Duchess spoke.

"What problem is there?", Jackie puzzled.

"Well, that's what we're going to show you when we get back.", Tulip responded.

"But first, I think a little tune-up is in order.", Duchess spoke as she held out a wand.

* * *

Later, the latest con artists, otherwise known as Katz, Cajun Fox, Black Puddle Queen, Le Quack, Big Bayou, Shirley, Dr. Gerbil Mondo, Fusili, Fred the Barber, the three duck brothers, Trixie, Suri, the weremole, a big purple foot with 4 his smaller brothers, Mal, and Dr. Zalost noticed a sort of con going on with Rufus and Reg at the fountain.

"That's right, dum-dums. A magic wishing well. The more expensive your throw, the better your reward.", Rufus stated before Penny tossed Benny in the well and the mouse tossed her phone into the well.

"I wish for more chairs to throw.", Pinky spoke as he hopped on top of a wooden chair and tossed his chair toward the well before tossing the wooden stool in as well just as Adorabat arrived with a gold coin.

"Hello, Rufus. I trust that you and Reg making yourself at home here?", Katz guessed.

"What the? Oh, Katz. There you are. So, what brings you all back here? I trust you've found a decent score elsewhere?", Rufus puzzled.

"More than you can imagine, Rufus. Needless to say, it was quite remarkable.", Le Quack replied.

"I wish for a cool new toy.", Adorabat spoke as she tossed a sort of button into the water.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're going to have to throw something much more expensive than that.", Rufus smirked just before Mao Mao turned the small pillar around and then ran toward Rufus as Badgerclops popped up from inside the pillar as did One-One and Atticus, who dashed toward Rufus and growled at him.

"Aha! And you had those buddies with you? Caught red-handed.", Mao Mao spoke.

"You haven't even given my wish a chance to come true!", Adorabat reprimanded.

"Yes, uh, I'm sure that Adorabat's wish for a..., uh...", Rufus began.

"A new toy!", Adorabat answered.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll get her new toy, soon.", Rufus assured as he sweated and started looking for anything that could be fun for her while he keeps the most fun stuff.

"Uh, let's see. No, that's too expensive. I want that. Bingo. Oh, look, little blue. A new toy.", Rufus grinned before giving it to Adorabat.

"A magic pen? I've always wanted one. Thanks, special man.", Adorabat grinned as she started drawing on her chin with dark pink ink on it.

"Adorabat, that's clearly just his pen.", Mao Mao commented before Reg picked up his sack from the fountain and walked away, not knowing it had Benny inside as he popped out from a hole in the sack.

"Howdy-ho, fellas.", Reg waved.

"Aw, come on!", Mao Mao growled.

"Let me guess. The sheriff isn't making your job easy?", Shirley guessed.

"Maddeningly not. He just won't go away.", Rufus whispered back in reply.

"The special men are just being nice to everyone. You're the one who's being a big meanie!", Adorabat retorted as she then drew eyebrows on Mao Mao's head, puzzling him to show how mean and angry he is acting before Mao Mao snarled angrily and began wiping the ink off just before Rufus started laughing.

"This wishing well is fake, Adorabat. The special men are fake. This magic pen toy is fake!", Mao Mao shouted as he took the pen and broke it, shocking Adorabat as it played back in slow-motion for her, almost immediately as the last word repeated three times, each time slower than the last.

"Fake! Fake! Faaaake!", Mao Mao's voice echoed as it got slower.

"My toy!", Adorabat exclaimed, making the sweetypies gasp.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!", Adorabat snapped as she pushed Mao Mao with her flaps while Rufus snuck away with a smirk, surprised as he was.

"Oooh!", the sweetypies reacted in surprise.

"Look at him!", Pinky smirked.

"Yeah, uh, we'll just give y'all some space here, now.", Cajun Fox spoke as he and the others left.

"Whoa! A-Adorabat. I-I'm just trying to keep you safe.", Mao Mao explained.

"The special men are nice. I wish...I wish you weren't a big jerk!", Adorabat sobbed a bit as she tossed another coin down the well before it landed with Mao Mao looking down sadly at the fountain.

"I'm going home!", Adorabat sobbed as she flapped away from the center of town.

"But..., Adorabat! You're getting taken advantage of!", Mao Mao shouted before he thought about what horrible things could happen to Adorabat because of Rufus and Reg, much less, Katz, Shirley, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, Dr. Gerbil Mondo, and the other con artists.

"_Ha Ha Ha Ha! You have nothing because you trusted us.", Rufus chuckled as he and Reg made off with their sacks as Adorabat was left alone, Sad in a cardboard box before showing her all beaten up a bit with a cast on her head, a turn up jacket, and a crutch whilst holding a coffee mug._

"_Spare some change? Oh, thank you, gov'nor.", Adorabat spoke in a sort of cockney accent before noticing that it was a monster in front of her as her eyes were widened in shock before she spoke in her normal voice._

"_Oh, no! My life is ending because I got scammed.", Adorabat spoke before the monster opened its mouth and then ate her._

Having those thoughts, Mao Mao grew insanely worried.

"No! Badgerclops, if we don't stop this now, Adorabat will think anyone who acts nice is her best friend.", Mao Mao urged worriedly.

"Oh, I agree, dude.", Badgerclops agreed.

"And it doesn't seem like Tulip and the others are here. Where could they be?", Atticus puzzled.

"Maybe they wanted a break from this adventure.", Sad One guessed.

"At a time like this? Nonsense.", Atticus retorted.

"Team-planning hug?", Mao Mao suggested.

"Let's do it.", Badgerclops agreed before he and Mao Mao began whispering her plan to the group as Mao Mao said a few words at random.

"Adorabat... Neoprene... Costume... drill.", Mao Mao finished before the whole group spoke at the same time.

"I cherish you. Break!", the duo spoke before they headed out, not knowing that Katz and his men had already overheard the plan and smirked.

* * *

Later, Adorabat arrived back at HQ to notice Badgerclops playing a video game of sorts.

"Badgerclops? How did you get here so fast?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Hey, so Mao Mao wanted me to give you this.", Badgerclops spoke as he handed the map to Adorabat, who opened it and read it with a message on it as well and it read:

"Dear Adorabat, I will prove to you that the special men are not nice people. Let's meet at this location. Heroically yours, Mao Mao."

However, Adorabat folded the Mao back from the sight of the message.

"Why can't he let this go? That meanie!", Adorabat spoke in frustration as she left before Badgerclops turned to Mao Mao who went up from the back of the couch, and nodded to each other before Mao Mao went back down, neither one knowing that Katz, Cajun Fox, Le Quack, Trixie, and Suri were watching from the kitchen.

"It seems like they're getting ready to put their plan into action.", Katz guessed.

"We have not yet begun to fight.", one of the duck brothers spoke.

"Ohohoho. The game, she has begun. We will now ship away the Adorabats from the rodents", Le Quack smirked before laughing.

"Ahem.", Atticus spoke up before Le Quack noticed Atticus and One-One nearby.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there?", Le Quack asked.

"Just long enough. What are you all doing here without our knowledge?", Atticus asked.

"Uh... would you care for a doggy treat?", Katz asked as he got out a doggy great and placed it in the sack.

"Ooh. A doggy treat?", Atticus spoke.

"Want to get that treat, little doggy?", Cajun Fox asked.

"Uh, maybe...", Atticus responded, getting jittery a bit.

"You wanna get it, huh? Huh? You wanna get it?", The duck brother asked.

"Yes. Yes. I wanna get that treat.", Atticus spoke as he ran in the bag before Le Quack chuckled as he then picked the sack up.

"And you, my little friend get to go along for the ride. Oh, and don't worry. It won't be for ransom.", Le Quack assured.

* * *

Later, Rufus and Reg were walking down the alley with Reg holding a sack when Katz and his crew of 17 men arrived back.

"So, I see things are patching up quite nicely, eh, Rufus?", Katz smirked.

"Indeed they are.", Rufus chuckled before Adorabat flew over to them.

"Special men! Wait up!", Adorabat spoke as she hurried over to them.

"All right. What is it, little blue?", Katz puzzled.

"Mao Mao thinks y'all are bad, but I know when people are nice. Instead of hanging out with that meanie, can I hang out with y'all instead?", Adorabat asked.

"Okay, let's hang out. Wanna play with all the stuff we sto...?", Reg began only to get squeezed on the head by Katz.

"No! That's out of the question.", Katz seethed with his teeth clenched.

"I can't see!", Reg exclaimed before Rufus chuckled.

"Give us a minute or two, little blue.", Rufus requests as he moved Reg behind the sack with Katz going there as well.

"Reg, Katz. I just thought of a brilliant plan.", Rufus whispered.

"It better be good.", Katz commented.

"We can use that child as leverage against that horrid sheriff.", Rufus strategized.

"Believe it or not, that is a terrible idea.", Katz commented just as Rufus noticed that Reg was now cross-eyed.

"This will play right if you follow my lead.", Rufus spoke, while straightening out Rufus' eyes.

"Oh, Very well.", Katz sighed.

"Yes. Let us hang out and be nice and friendly together. Come.", Rufus offered before Adorabat was being led in.

"Y'all are so nice.", Adorabat grinned.

"You have no idea.", Katz sneered just as Reg seemingly tripped before coming back up.

"Wait up, fellas!", Reg shouted as he walked forward.

* * *

Later, at the cabin, the weremole was guarding the entrance outside as inside, Adorabat was practically giddy as she flew all around the cabin with Rufus quickly beginning to lose patience as Katz and his group seemingly expected as he was filing his cat claws with a nail filer.

"Wow, look at this stuff! What do you do with all these phones? This TV's my favorite. Is that a Nimblimbo Twitch? You have so many carrots. Look at this! Wow! And over here. And what...", Adorabat spoke giddily before Rufus finally lost his patience and grabbed Adorabat with a growl.

"Stop talking, you little brat!", Rufus snapped, making Adorabat worried.

"What? I-I thought you liked me.", Adorabat whimpered.

"Right now, I love you, you adorable chump. It's only a matter of time before that incompetent sheriff comes looking for you, and when he does, we'll make him bend the knee.", Rufus smirked.

"And give us money.", Reg added.

"You're just using me?", Adorabat realized.

"Of course we are. You think because we're nice to you that we actually care?", Rufus responded before laughing evilly.

"So, you're not...good guys?", Adorabat asked.

Reg laughed a bit in response.

"We're, like, Super-obviously bad guys, kid.", Reg responded before Rufus heard a knocking on the door.

_**Play We Bare Bears Music: "Jean Jacket (End Sequence) 1:29 Version"**_

"Time to make that sheriff pay.", Rufus smirked before opening the door with a proud sneer only to notice, much to his surprise, another Adorabat, and grew puzzled.

"I heard...everything. Y'all really _are _bad guys.", Adorabat spoke with tears in her eyes.

"B-But you're...you're inside. How can you be...?", Rufus puzzled as he turned around before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello.", Tulip's voice spoke up, making him turn to see Le Quack before he was turned back into Tulip by the magic wand Katz held, taking him aback as he gasped.

"Does the word 'disguise' mean anything to you?", Tulip smirked before Rufus then noticed that Cajun Fox, Black, Le Quack, Big Bayou, Shirley, Dr. Gerbil Mondo, Fusili, Fred the Barber, the two duck brothers, Trixie, Suri, the weremole, a big purple foot with 4 his smaller brothers, Mal, and Dr. Zarlot were apparently Mary, Katie, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Brittney Wong, Chantal, Sabrina, Backintosh, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Becky, Hope Hadley, Leah, and Raya Rousey in magic disguise just as Atticus and One-One popped out from the sack.

"What? You...you've all tricked me!", Rufus panted.

"Yeah, but we didn't do that alone.", Mary responded as the fake Adorabat's head turned around completely before it lifted its head off and let it fall to the ground before laughing as the head rolled to Rufus, making him nervous.

Then, the source of the laughter turned out to be Mao Mao as his head popped out as he laughed crazily, worrying Rufus even more.

"R-Reg? We've got to get out of here. Reg? Reg!", Rufus urged before looking down to see that Ref was no longer acting like himself as his voice was distorted, at least in speed.

"Rrrruuufffffuuuuuuussssssss.", Reg spoke, making Rufus tumble to the ground before Reg walked closer to Rufus, worrying him.

"Reg. Buddy? Wh-What are you...?", Rufus began.

"Rufus, you're my best friend.", Reg spoke right before a drill suddenly popped out from his head, scaring the heck out of Rufus as he screamed and kicked him away before cowering in the doorway as he leaned on it while panting before he shouted.

"THIS IS A MADHOUSE! A MADHOUSE, I TELL YOU!', Rufus shouted with an echo before Reg got back up with the drill going back down before it was revealed that he was Badgerclops all along, puzzling Rufus.

_**Pause We Bare Bears Music: "Jean Jacket (End Sequence) 1:29 Version"**_

"What?", Rufus panted nervously.

"Hi.", Tulip greeted with a smirk as she bent down to look through the costume.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Reg is fine.", Badgerclops assured as Tulip picked Reg up and squeezed him with her breasts, causing his eyes to bug out again, and this time, make him cry as he even started shedding tears like waterfalls all while rapidly moving his arms, legs, and ringtail.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be! But, how did you...?", Rufus asked as Mao Mao got out of his costume.

"Actually, it wasn't just him. Duchess took charge of that plan.", Tulip grinned, pointing to her.

"Yeah, so why don't you explain how it all happened.", Mary suggested.

"Thanks, Mary, but I think we'll both do it.", Duchess suggested.

"Wow. Really? Uh, okay. Anyway..., first, I discovered your hideout by following a trail of stolen stuff to your shack. Then, I drew a map and told Adorabat to meet me at this very time. After searching my collection of pressed neoprene suits, I slipped on Adorabat and then met up with y'all in town.", Mao Mao began.

"While I took out Reg and joined in.", Badgerclops added.

"And we figured that we'd pose as Katz and his gang so that we can gain your trust enough to get you to make a mistake, but when Atticus caught us, we had to do something in a way that wouldn't jeopardize the mission.", Duchess stated.

"I even disguised myself as a mole monster.", Izzy grinned.

"And that was when I knew. I knew somehow that it had to be Tulip and her friends in disguise all along.", Atticus added.

"And then you invited us right into your lair. It was only a matter of time before we got a confession out of you. And then, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Duchess, and the girls took off their magic spell, and then I took off my suit, and then Badgerclops took off _his _suit, and then we handcuffed you, and we took you to jail, and then I became a true hero and my sisters loved me and my Dad finally...!", Mao Mao continued.

"Whoa, rein it in, Mao Mao. It hasn't even happened yet.", Duchess prompted.

"Oh. Just got ahead of myself. So, now here we are. You walked right into our trap.", Mao Mao smirked.

"In fact, you could say the trap was sprung.", Atticus added.

_**Continue We Bare Bears Music: "Jean Jacket (End Sequence) 1:29 Version"**_

"B-But your voices... How did you change?", Rufus asked nervously.

"Simple. Like Mao Mao, they just practiced.", Glad One stated.

"That's right.", Mao Mao responded in Adorabat's voice.

"So spot-on, dude.", Badgerclops grinned as Mao Mao picked up a pressed neoprene costume of Reg.

"Hey, watch this. I'm gonna freak him out.", Mao Mao spoke before tossing it at Rufus, making him panic further before Rufus tossed it away from him, moved back as Mao Mao and the others started laughing, except Adorabat, of course, and stood up to see his reflection in the mirror.

"Am I real?", Rufus puzzled before trying to take off a mask of sorts, but failed, realizing that he was, in fact, real.

"This isn't happening! You were supposed to bend the knee!", Rufus spoke fearfully.

"I think I'll...bend the arm instead.", Mao Mao smirked as he ominously stepped closer to Rufus, who grew very frightened.

"No... no... NOOOOOOOOOO!", Rufus shouted as an echo spread across the forest before he and Reg were shown to be about to get handcuffed as Tulip chuckled before Adorabat shouted out.

_**End We Bare Bears Music: "Jean Jacket (End Sequence) 1:29 Version"**_

"Wait, Stop!", Adorabat interrupted.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

Then, after a moment, Adorabat showed her true colors.

_**Play We Bare Bears Music: "Jean Jacket (End Sequence) TV Version 0:37 - 0:55"**_

"I wanna help!", Adorabat spoke in a scary voice before whacking Reg, hitting Rufus, and even bonking them in the heads with two phones, surprising the group as their eyes widened with their mouths dropping down as Tulip gasped in surprise before Adorabat panted angrily, forcing Rufus and Reg to run away from her on panic, eventually falling toward a nearby sewer.

"Wow.", Badgerclops spoke in reaction.

"Yeah. No kidding.", Jackie agreed.

"And don't even think about coming back!", Adorabat shouted as she tossed a TV out to make a point and panted again.

_**End We Bare Bears Music: "Jean Jacket (End Sequence) TV Version 0:37 - 0:55"**_

"Oh, man.", Tulip spoke in awe.

"Mao, you think we should go after them?", Badgerclops asked.

"Oh, I can taste it, getting all in my toes.", Rufus groaned.

"No, I think Rufus and Reg are right where they belong.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Thank goodness that's over. I'm not sure I wanna be a big foot again, even if it was just a disguise.", Brittney commented.

"I get it now. Just because they seem nice doesn't mean they're good guys. Mao Mao, does this mean I can't trust anyone?", Adorabat asked.

"Well, yeah. Within reason.", Mao Mao replied.

"The world in which I once saw happy rainbow colors has suddenly been tinged with gray. Oh, well.", Adorabat shrugged before she flew away singing happily as she normally did.

"Don't ever change.", Tulip grinned.

Then, Tulip turned to notice Mary's worried look.

"Huh? What's wrong, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit worried. About Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha.", Mary responded.

"Who are they? New passengers?", Tulip asked out of puzzlement.

"Yeah, but so far, they hadn't come here yet. I just don't know why.", Mary sighed in response.

"Don't worry, Mary. If they're anything like Adorabat, they can get by just fine.", Tulip assured just before her right hand beeped, urging her to check the latest passenger report, stating that Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha are now boarding the train.

"Huh. In fact, you should take a look at who's coming here next. Apparently, they were on a late arrival.", Tulip spoke in assurance, giving Mary a beam of hope as she gave an excited, yet relieved smile.

"They're okay! But we better get to them, stat, so they can be safe!", Mary urged.

"Yeah.", Tulip nodded before she and Mary ran off.

"Hey. Where are you going?", Katie asked.

"Is it a wild goose chase or something?", Izzy puzzled.

"Just make sure you all get to our secret place before the sun sets.", Mary urged.

"We can explain when we get to the waterfall later!", Tulip added before she and Mary took off on the pink aerocycle.

"Huh. Well, this happened.", Savannah commented.

"Well, I can't really blame them if it's that important.", Mikayla shrugged.

"So, I take it you girls are gonna hang out somewhere else?", Badgerclops guessed.

"Yeah. We'll be back in the morning.", Bridgette replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary and Tulip hastily arrived at the forest before they both ran over to the hill and Tulip then held out her right hand before it opened up with the 4 girls landing on the ground before they all looked up to see Mary and Tulip.

"Girls. Are you okay?", Mary asked.

"Are you hurt?", Tulip asked.

Then, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha grew excited as they swarmed the two with hugs.

"Yippee! We finally made it to Pure Heart Valley!", the 4 girls grinned before they giggled giddily.

"I guess that answers that question, huh?", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. They may be swarming us, but at least they're safe. And that's all that matters.", Mary agreed as the little girls giggled.

"So, you wanna get them to sleep before we head to the waterfall to relax?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. Kind of.", Mary nodded.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at night, Tulip and Mary were back at the waterfall with certain details explained.

"So, let me get this straight. You two went off in a hurry to see if 4 little girls are okay?", Mikayla asked.

"Well, yeah. They are the latest passengers.", Tulip responded.

"They didn't even have a single scratch on them as far as I checked.", Mary added.

"Oh. Well, it's okay, then.", Mikayla shrugged.

"You know, Duchess, your plan actually worked.", Mary grinned.

"Yeah. It did help us stop Rufus and Reg. If I didn't see it as a good thing to have you sticking around before, I do now.", Tulip assured.

"Ah, t'weren't nothing, Sheriff.", Duchess responded.

"Hey, that's totally what I said earlier.", Izzy responded.

"Cool. So, now that we got that part taken care of...", Tulip began as she, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, and Mandy Struction stepped into the moonlight and quickly started to change as their hips widened, their butts grew larger and rounder, their breasts ballooned up while growing up to DD, and their hair grew longer until they each touched the tip of each owner's butt.

"What do you say we get in on the real fun?", Tulip smirked.

"Whoa. That's a werebimbo?", Jackie puzzled.

"Yep. Pretty hot, huh?", Mary replied with a grin.

"Uh-Huh.", Mikayla nodded.

"So, Mikayla, you wanna change first?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, but..., wouldn't it hurt, though?", Mikayla asked.

"You won't feel a thing.", Tulip assured.

"Well, if you're that sure, I guess.", Mikayla spoke as she then stepped into the moonlight.

Then, just as Mikayla did so, something awakened inside her...

Letting out a loud moan Mikayla fell to the floor as her body felt like it was on fire, practically, of course... Writhing around and moaning, she tried to stand but her body was soon beginning to change. First, her freckles disappeared leaving her milky white skin perfectly exposed as it got smoother like porcelain. Then, her legs grew longer and fuller as her hips grew wider. Next, her butt began to inflate getting larger and rounder taking on a perfect heart shape. Her stomach even pulled in and abs formed. Her rib cage reformed to give her a perfect hourglass shape. Her modest breasts began to grow. They lost their natural shape turning totally round as they grew larger and larger. They were soon two huge mounds pushing out of her chest blocking her view of her body.

For her part, lustful as she is, Tulip watched.

"Does it really feel...this good...all the time?" Mikayla pondered, moaning as her body changed.

"Well, yeah. It did happen to me and Mary twice last night." Tulip responded.

Mikayla moaned, writhing in pleasure as the changes almost finished. Her nails grew longer as they changed color to a deep cherry red. Her toenails matched as they changed color as her face reformed into a sexy lustful image, although, oddly enough, it did stay the same at the same time. Lastly, her hair grew longer and longer, even almost touching her ankles as she howled at the moon in the form of a moan of pleasure.

"Whoa. I can certainly tell you enjoyed yourself, Mikayla.", Tulip grinned.

"So, what do you think, Mikayla?", Mary asked.

Standing up, the new Bimbo Mikayla looked at herself and smiled. She looked like a fiery rose of pleasure and lust as she smiled to Tulip, Mary, Katie, and the others.

"I feel...good.", Mikayla moaned.

"Right? That's how we felt.", Tulip grinned.

"So, that's how it feels, huh? In that case, thank you for awakening me, sisters." Mikayla said slyly.

"Of course. Anything for you, my sister.", Tulip joked, making herself and her best friend laugh, even making Mary laugh a bit herself.

"Whoa. That's how werebimbos look?", Brittney asked.

"Of course.", Mary responded.

"And have you always transformed like that at night?", Jackie puzzled.

"No, of course not. In fact, we just transformed last night.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Okay.", Jackie understood.

"And now, our fellow sisters, the rest of you who hadn't stepped in, you can do it now if you want.", Mary assured.

"Yeah. The night's still young.", Tulip added.

"Really? All right!", Brittney spoke in excitement as she, Jackie, Becky, Chantal, Sabrina, Hope, Leah, and Raya stepped into the moonlight and started to transform as well as they moaned in pleasure, making Tulip, Mikayla, Mary, Duchess, and Katie aroused from the sight.

"Well. Looks like this is gonna get more fun every night.", Katie grinned.

"Well, here's hoping, sister.", Duchess grinned before she and Katie began to kiss passionately and Katie then bent down to lay her back on the ground.

"Well, at least we know who Katie loves. So, Mikayla. What do you think?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, I got Mary covered on this one.", Penelope spoke before she and Mary began kissing each other and laid down as well.

"Well, Mikayla. Looks like it's just you and me.", Tulip spoke as she turned to her.

"Good thing, too. I wanna make every second with you like this count.", Mikayla grinned.

"Cool. That makes two of us.", Tulip grinned back before they started kissing each other with Tulip laying down on Mikayla, who laid her back on the ground.

"Wow, Tulip. I didn't know you were such a good kisser.", Mikayla muffled in kisses.

"Thanks. It's a gift.", Tulip responded back in muffles as she kissed her as well with the girls enjoying themselves as werebimbos once more and for the first time for others under the light of the full moon shining through the waterfall.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Good so far, right? But the next chapter is right around the corner, so you don't have to wait for very long. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And here is the next chapter for all to see. I'm sorry it took long, again, but the effort put into updating it is worth it. I did work on an early draft earlier. Oh, and Demitri Martin, who voiced Ice Bear in "We Bare Bears", would voice Mary's Exaggeration detector. Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 10: "Bao Bao's Revenge"**

It was daytime as inside the Sheriff's Department headquarters, Mao Mao was regaling his tales to Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, and Adorabat as Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Mandy, Mikayla, Courtney, and Badgerclops were nearby.

"And that's when they ambushed us! The cyber lizards had us surrounded. Clearly, they were jealous of my heroic countenance and sought to beat me.", Mao Mao regaled.

However, that brought about Tulip's confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?", Mikayla concurred.

"Ah, you remember. It was one of our 'heroic adventures' before coming to Pure Heart Valley.", Mao Mao stated.

"Oh, that? Wait, that's not what happened.", Badgerclops spoke.

However, Tulip was somehow able to guess what really happened accurately.

"He's right. Honestly, I'm not so sure that's what happened. It could've been a misunderstanding, which started after you, and I'm just guessing here at this point, tripped on one of their sneakers.", Tulip guessed, making Badgerclops widen his eyes in surprise.

"That _is _what happened.", Badgerclops spoke lightly.

"It was NOT a misunderstanding! It was a clear attempt on my hard-earned treat.", Mao Mao corrected.

"Your hard-earned treat of which _you _were spilling everywhere.", Mary stated.

"They were blockading the sidewalk!", Mao Mao corrected.

"Actually, you were just upset you lost your ice cream, so just give up and admit it.", Mandy retorted.

These apparent facts coming from Tulip, Mary and Mandy made Badgerclops gasp.

"How know y'all of this?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"I know! They're like some kind of cat whisperers.", Glad One agreed.

"Hey, so..., I'm confused. What really happened?", Adorabat asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know that, too.", the 4 girls agreed.

"It's like I said: we fought an army of cyber lizards and they were jealous of me.", Mao Mao replied.

"Wow. And I thought I was the only one who knew that he tends to exaggerate.", Badgerclops stated.

"I should've known it was too good to be true.", Sad One sighed.

"That exaggeration is quite riveting, though.", Atticus commented.

"Wait, what?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"How'd y'all know about that stuff? I haven't even told you.", Badgerclops asked.

"Well, I used to exaggerate myself before I climbed aboard the train the first time. I even changed my own memories without even realizing.", Tulip responded.

"Wow, that's deep, Tulip.", Mikayla commented.

"Yeah, I guess it was. The point is, I know exaggeration when I hear it, and it's coming off way too strong from you, Mao Mao, especially if you have a tendency to be a bit overly dramatic.", Tulip stated.

"Yeah. Even one of Mary's inventions can sense that.", Courtney added before her point was proven as the invention beeped.

"Exaggeration detected.", the robot spoke.

"See? And it wasn't even finished getting built yet.", Tulip stated.

"It's that simple.", Mary added.

"Yeah. Not very tricky.", Princess agreed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how do we know that you're not the ones who are exaggerating?", Mao Mao retorted.

"Source of exaggeration identified. Mao Mao is 100% source.", the robot spoke from far away.

"Does that answer your question?", Duchess smirked.

Then, suddenly, a royal alarm in the shake of King Snugglymagne's fearful face started flashing red on the light and moving the plastic tongue around to show how serious the situation is.

_Save my bacon,_

_I'm really in a jam _

"Hark! Could it be?", Atticus asked.

"That's the royal alarm!", Tulip gasped.

"Hooray! Another exciting adventure!", Glad One cheered as One-One then hopped inside Tulip's backpack.

"I'm pretty sure it could be another boring chore of his.", Sad One guessed.

"This late at night? I don't think so. Even he's not that unreasonable.", Courtney retorted as Tulip went for her Infinity Blade, grabbed it, and then put on her backpack before placing it in-between her back and the back of her backpack.

"It could be possible that there is a much bigger threat inside the kingdom.", Atticus deduced.

"I'll stay here with Drusilla and the girls. I'll catch up later.", Mary stated.

"All right. Take care of yourselves.", Tulip grinned in response.

"Quick! To the aerocycles!", Mao Mao shouted as he, Tulip, and their individual teams made for their own aerocycles and dashed through the water toward the palace before eventually arriving and bursting through the palace doors.

"We're here, your grace!", Mao Mao spoke before he and the others noticed that no one is here.

"Your grace?", Tulip asked.

"Looks like somebody else already got to him.", Sad One guessed.

"Awfully morbid little thing, ain't ya?", Mikayla pondered.

"Yes.", Sad One responded.

"Stay sharp, deputies. Who knows what dangers...", Mao Mao began before Adorabat tripped on a stray bone and grew frustrated.

"Stupid bone!", Adorabat spoke before she then kicked it in frustration with her golden peg leg.

"Bone? What's a bone doing...?", Mao Mao puzzled before then noticing a whole array of bones and then quickly assuming the worst as Tulip exclaimed in surprise.

"No! We're too late.", Mao Mao spoke in a shocked tone.

"That is a lot of bones.", Tulip commented.

Adorabat was just as shocked as Mao Mao and just as sad for her part.

"The king. Is he really...?", Adorabat asked.

"Gone forever?", Sad One guessed.

"I'm afraid so. This looks like the work of an assassin.", Mao Mao growled.

"Dude, no way the king has this many bones.", Badgerclops commented.

"Unless he had some T-Bone steaks for a feast, of course.", Glad One guessed as One-One hopped off Tulip's backpack and rolled over to the bones.

"And those bones are way too organized to be random.", Tulip added.

"Exactly. It looks more like a coded pattern.", Courtney agreed.

"And that pattern... I could swear it's familiar. Like a code that no one's used since I became king and united the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus guessed.

"You mean like a message?", Tulip guessed.

"There is no doubt in my mind, Tulip.", Atticus responded.

"Whatever the message is, we'll decode it and avenge our king. We...", Mao Mao began before his wristwatch alarm beeped many times before he stopped it.

"But after lunch.", Mao Mao suggested.

"I want Mac and cheese, but I'm a cheeseburger.", Badgerclops requested.

Just then, a voice turned up.

"Oh. Is that you, sheriff?", the voice asked, surprising Tulip as she exclaimed while Mao Mao reacted by taking out his katana and tossing it toward the source.

"Assassin!", Mao Mao exclaimed before his katana only shaved out nearly half of King Snugglemagne's mane.

"Oh, thank goodness you came.", King Snugglemagne sighed in relief as he picked up his hair and then put it back on the rest of it on top.

"Your grace. Are you all right? What happened?", Tulip asked.

"Vandals, Tulip. They threw bones at my perfectly new windows.", King Snugglemagne responded.

"The windows?", Mao Mao puzzled before he then went on top of the ledges near the broken windows as the rest looked up.

"Broken windows?", Tulip puzzled.

"Funny. I didn't notice that when we came in.", Glad One responded.

"I did. Not exactly their best work.", Sad One added.

"No kidding. That's not even good fashion.", Mandy agreed.

"What sweetypie would turn on their own king like this?", Mao Mao pondered.

"No sweetypie would ever do that.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah, man. It's just not in their nature.", Mikayla added as Mao Mao noticed a viable clue and licked it.

"And you may be right, girls. This was no random act of vandalism.", Mao Mao agreed.

"So, that would explain why the bones were arranged like that.", Tulip realized.

"The only question left now is, what is the message?", Atticus pondered just before Mao Mao gasped the way he did when Badgerclops suggested that he himself walks home after shrinking back to normal and read it.

"'Beware the monster, Bao Bao'.", Mao Mao read before heading back down and picking up one of the bones.

"It's a warning... from him.", Mao Mao stated.

"From who?", Adorabat asked.

"My old partner..., Bao Bao.", Mao Mao replied.

"Could you tell us more about him, Mao Mao?", Tulip asked.

"No need to ask, Tulip. I was just about to explain.", Mao Mao responded before then showing a flashback of Bao Bao as a string muscle dog on two legs with four cross bands in the form of an X with a golden diamond at the center as he shook hands with Mao Mao, who wore a green cape and green cuisses and still had a tail back then as the humanoid canine kept toward another ledge before then showing his tail wag in front of Teen Mao Mao as the latter laughed before it showed the duo in front of the Amulet of Borflagon before showing a sort of green swirly portal inside before then showing Teen Mao Mao and Bao Bao running from an apparently scarred Gholm as it screeched before then showing Bao Bao leave Teen Mao Mao begins with the amulet as he struggled to hold the boulder open, but unfortunately couldn't hold it before he tried to take off after him only for his tail to wind up crushed by the boulder as he shouted in response before then showing Teen Mao Mao wiping his tears away and then becoming angry.

"I was still a young adventurer when we met, and Bao Bao was everything I thought a true hero should be: strong, daring, and with a tail that just wouldn't quit.", Mao Mao stated.

"_Hey, quit it!", _Teen Mao Mao spoke with a slight giggle.

"We searched a cave for the lost Amulet of Borflagon.", Mao Mao added.

"Ooh, that sounds really ancient and expensive.", Glad One commented.

"What is it?", Tulip asked.

"An amulet that projects its holder's most treasured memories. But it was guarded by a terrible, scarred monster, with the wings of a cockroach and a soft brush-like appendage that could suck souls.", Mao Mao replied.

"What? That's one of the creatures we fought! You mean that thing was here before?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, but unlike the others that you already know about, this one had a scar. Anyway, we took the amulet and ran. I held the entrance to the cave open for Bao Bao.", Mao Mao replied.

"_Hurry!", _Teen Mao Mao urged.

"And that's when he betrayed me. He ran off with the Amulet and left me holding a boulder!", Mao Mao continued.

"_Wait. Wait!", _Teen Mao Mao shouted.

"But I...couldn't hold it for long.", Mao Mao stated.

"_MY TAAAAAIIIL!", _Teen Mao Mao shouted in pain and sadness.

"I lost more than my tail that day. I lost my... innocence.", Mao Mao finished just as Adorabat was starting to tear up.

"That was the saddest story ever, Mao Mao!", Adorabat sobbed.

Badgerclops, however, reacted differently.

"Adorabat, no. He's just being overly dramatic again.", Badgerclops stated.

"I AM NOT BEING OVERLY DRAMATIC!", Mao Mao snapped.

"Guys, look, I hate to say this, mainly because it was usually obvious, but Mao Mao's right.", Tulip commented.

"I am?", puzzled Mao Mao.

"He is?", puzzled Badgerclops.

"Well..., half right. Only 2/3rds of it are true. Yes, there was a monster like them, but with a scar, and yes, he did lose his tail, but Bao Bao? I'm not so sure he could be that cruel even if he wanted to be.", Tulip explained.

"Who knows what's really going on in Bao Bao's head?", Sad One stated.

"Yeah, I mean. That doesn't make any sense for a pal to just up and abandon you like that.", Mikayla agreed.

"I second that opinion, Tulip. And besides, while the message does indeed say 'Beware the monster, Bao Bao', it could also indeed say 'Beware the monster, signed Bao Bao'.", Atticus agreed.

"So, maybe, Bao Bao's trying to warn us about a different monster, then.", Duchess guessed, making Mao Mao growl.

"What? I said 'maybe'.", Duchess explained.

"'Beware the monster, signed Bao Bao'? Oh, this sounds like a threat to the valley. And a threat to me!", King Snugglemagne spoke in fear as he imagined Bao Bao to be a barbarian with a sword and an ominous glow on his eye as the valley was in flames.

"That's because he _is_ a threat! Bao Bao is a horrible barbarian who leaves nothing but heartbreak in his wake.", Mao Mao responded.

"Oh, this is terrible, Sheriff. What do we do? What do we do?!", King Snugglemagne panicked.

"I'm not so sure Bao Bao is the monster we'd have to face, but at least, we know that a monster is coming here, and whether that monster is Bao Bao or not, we need to band together and attack head-on.", Tulip strategized.

"That is what we do best, anyway.", Princess added.

"A sound idea. While I am admittedly unsure of what the monster could be, I do know that this one won't be one we can take on alone.", Atticus agreed.

"Exactly. And that's why we need to arm the sweetypies and fortify the town immediately.", Mao Mao suggested.

"Great idea. We'll go get Mary and the others up to speed.", Tulip spoke as she, Mandy, Courtney, Mikayla, Princess, Duchess, Atticus, and One-One headed to their own aerocycle and then started taking off as One-One commented.

"I'm not sure I'd be cut out for this war zone stuff.", Sad One commented before the aerocycle took lift off and then went back to headquarters as King Snugglemagne sought comfort.

"Might you... give us a hug?", King Snugglemagne sniffled.

"Ugh, yeah, all right. Knock yourself out.", Mao Mao sighed before King Snugglemagne hugged Mao Mao.

Hours later, night fell with the full moon in the sky, although the clouds were covering it, amidst an apparent heavy fog setting in toward Pure Heart Valley as Mao Mao was training Mikayla, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, and a bunch of sweetypies to wield electro-pikes made of the same material as the robotic Steward from Tulip's first adventure with the veteran's assistance as Tulip was doing the same thing, but with her Infinity Blade as even Amelia and King Cold were preparing themselves alongside the sweetypies.

"Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!", Tulip and Mao Mao chanted.

Meanwhile, Mary, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Badgerclops, Atticus, and One-One were on charge of passing down electro-pikes as each pike opened up to reveal electricity arcing spikes upon each sweetypie's touch.

"Take one, pass it down.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Please handle those pikes with extreme care! It is extremely dangerous if it's not used properly.", Mary advised.

"I want a pink one!", a sweetypie named Pinky demanded.

"No way, I'm using it.", Badgerclops only replied with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry, Pinky. First come, first served.", Atticus added before Pinky only took the pink electro-pike anyway and ran off as the rest fell to the ground.

"Hey!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Ugh, is there no law left in this town?", Sad One sighed.

Meanwhile, Ketchup was inside the cage as she was working on it with a plastic hammer that squeaks upon contact with the wooden cage just as Tulip and Mao Mao walked over.

"Ketchup, this cage is too small.", Mao Mao critiqued.

"What's that even for, anyway?", Tulip asked.

"It's to protect me from Bao Bao.", Ketchup replied.

"Look, first off, Bao Bao is harmless as far as I can tell with no exaggerations. Secondly, not even that could be enough to protect you once the monster sees you, cage or no cage.", Tulip responded before she and Mao Mao marched over to Mikayla and the other sweetypies.

"Wow, Tulip. You're really takin' charge when it comes to monsters.", Mikayla commented.

"Well, I've dealt with them once or twice before the last time I boarded this train, so what makes this time any different?", Tulip responded.

"And those spears really know how to mean business.", Mikayla added as Zim was pretending to poke someone with it out of excitement.

"And they are definitely better than the plunger of doom, that's for sure.", Zim commented.

"Well, you can thank Mary for that. She helped me build these to get those sweetypies ready for battle against a monster.", Tulip responded.

"Cool beans.", Mikayla grinned.

"Still, though, what sort of monster are we going to deal with, anyway?", Zim asked.

"Hey, I'm just as sure about that as you are. But whatever it is, we can drive it out of this valley, because after that last invasion, we'll be ready.", Tulip assured just as Kevin accidentally dropped his electro-pike, causing it to power down.

"You pick up that spear.", Mao Mao urged.

"I'm twying, but I got no fingers!", Kevin spoke in panic.

"You think you'll survive this, Kevin?", Mao Mao continued intimidatingly.

"I don't know, I...!", Kevin responded before Mao Mao continued the intimidation.

"Because Bao Bao can smell bad children.", Mao Mao continued.

"I'm not a bad child!", Kevin responded fearfully.

"Yeah, you've been a bad kid, haven't ya? Haven't ya?!", Mao Mao continued.

"No, no, pwease, no! I'm just a pwecious, wittle boy!", Kevin panicked.

"Then, you pick up that spear, Kevin! Grab it! Grab it!", Mao Mao angrily spoke before Kevin then picked it back up and then held it as tight as he could, making the electro-pike power up and open up the electricity-arcing spikes on top before Mao Mao ceased the hostility.

"That's more like it. Do-do-doh-doh. Ah.", Mao Mao grinned as he then walked over to Tulip, who was already prepared for battle with a stance and blade of her own.

"Well..., almost ready.", Tulip rephrased.

"Uh-huh.", Zim responded before Mao Mao stooped bear Tulip and Mikayla.

"Ah. Impressive form, Tulip. I trust that neither of you two will disappoint me?", Mao Mao asked.

"No, sir?", Tulip responded.

"Good answer. Now, as you were, Ms. Tulip.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Yes, sir!", Tulip signed off before Mao Mao walked over to Mail Mole and turned him around.

"Let me get that Bao Bao. I got a package for him. Ooh!", Mail Mole spoke in warrior-like excitement.

"Easy there, Mail Mole. You'll get your glory, soon.", Mao Mao assured before he then started giving a pep talk.

"Today, you will face oblivion! Today, for once, you will make your ancestors proud!", Mao Mao began.

Frankly, Adorabat was excited despite the chaos.

"This is the best day of my life! I can't wait!", Adorabat spoke excitedly.

"Are you always this excited about perilous adventures like this?", Courtney puzzled.

"Hmm..., maybe.", Adorabat responded.

"You can't be buying into this. Remember, Mao tends to exaggerate...", Badgerclops began to object before lightning struck, surprising him and Adorabat before a loud yowling-like roar was heard nearby, taking Mikayla and Tulip aback.

"Ready positions, now!", Mao Mao urged.

Then, as most of the sweetypies stood ready, some of them went into hiding with a mother even hiding her own children in a basket in the stormdrain.

"Don't forget: your ma loves ya. Oh, Mother Pure Heart, protect us.", the mother spoke as she closed the stormdrain for safekeeping and then made a symbol of the Ruby Pure Heart with her finger.

At that moment, lightning struck again, but this time, less violently and much more calm and ominous.

"Hold...", Mao Mao spoke.

Meanwhile, a sort of creature on all fours was running forwards as meanwhile, Mikayla and Tulip both held hands while Chubbum and Pinky also held hands while Mao Mao gave the same order again.

"Hold...!", Mao Mao reiterated.

Then, the bushes rustled, making both Tulip and Badgerclops, the latter of which was panting heavily, nervous.

"Ooookay.", Tulip spoke nervously.

"O-okay.", Badgerclops panted as Zim growled in anticipation.

Then, Mail Mole was the first to strike.

"Special delivery!", Mail Mole shouted as he then tossed his electric pike toward an unseen enemy before it zoomed through the fog.

"I said 'hold'!", Mao Mao exclaimed before from out of the fog came an unexpected sight: a corgi with blue bands in the shape of an x over his chest with a golden diamond in the center, a sword with a scabbard, and the Amulet of Borflagon around his neck with the electro-pike in his mouth.

However, the corgi appeared friendly as he happily set it down.

"What? That's it?", Tulip puzzled as Badgerclops panted in relief.

"Just like I said, Mao Mao exaggerates.", Badgerclops laughed nervously.

"Why... It's a fellow corgi.", Atticus gasped from the sight of the dog.

"It looks so adorable.", Glad One grinned.

"I know, right?", Lindsay grinned.

"For all we know, it could be Bao Bao in disguise.", Sad One added.

"Huh. Never thought of it that way.", Zim admitted.

"Aw, it's just a cute little pup pup.", Adorabat smiled.

"Adorable? Cute?! That's Bao Bao! He's the traitorous dog who took everything from me and left me to rot!", Mao Mao exclaimed as it showed the same flashback from before, but this time, as how Bao Bao Really appeared, this time showing Bao Bao getting distracted by a butterfly as he was chasing it, unknowingly leaving Mao Mao behind to get his tail squished off by a boulder.

"Wait. That's Bao Bao?", Tulip puzzled.

"Called it.", Sad One responded.

"You mean to tell me that we've wasted our time in training, just to fight that earth canine?", King Cold growled.

However, Zim found it funny as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"That is no beast!", Penny spoke before Zim finally burst out in laughter.

"Wow. Just, just wow. You mean to tell me that that dog is a monster to you?!", Zim shouted in laughter before he burst out in laughter again.

"_You_ said there was gonna be a monster.", Mail Mole added.

"Help! I can't find me children! I put them in a storm drain for safekeepin' and now they're go...!", the mother panicked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! Where else did you plan to hide your children other than the stormdrain?", Tulip asked before the mother realized where Tulip was getting at before sighing as her three children popped up from her clothes.

"There. You see?", Tulip grinned as Zim finished laughing.

"Well, that's laughable.", Zim commented.

"Open your eyes! Just look. Eyes that betray, teeth that lie, a temper so unpredictable, he'll bite your face off, man!", Mao Mao exclaimed as Bao Bao started licking him a bit, prompting Mao Mao to push him away, literally.

"Get away from me! Come to finish the job, eh?", Mao Mao spoke to Bao Bao as the dog panted before he barked in reply with a friendly grin.

"Oh, I got your message. 'Monster', indeed.", Mao Mao growled.

"Wait, are you sure that's Bao Bao?", Mikayla puzzled.

"Well, seeing as Bao Bao isn't the monster, yes.", Tulip replied.

"But he's harmless.", Beth responded.

"I thought Mao Mao said he was a Barbadian that was gonna destroy the kingdom.", Adorabat commented as she thought up a bubble of a premature notion about Bao Bao before Badgerclops blew it away with his mouth.

"Yeah, that's definitely not happening. Here, hold my pike, bro.", Badgerclops spoke as he then gave his electro-pike to Adorabat.

"All right, guys. False alarm. Please return all pikes! Those are property of the Sheriff's department.", Mary spoke as the sweetypies then lowered their electro-pikes, de-powering them, and left.

"And also, I painted them myself.", Badgerclops added with a chuckle.

"I have a gift for you, old friend. The same gift you gave me!", Mao Mao threatened as it seemed like he was gonna choke Bao Bao with a leash only to just place it back on his collar before laughing maniacally and then walking with the leash before noticing that Bao Bao wasn't moving and stopped laughing.

"Come on.", Mao Mao urged a bit before Bao Bao followed him as Mao Mao went towards a lamppost and then swung the leash around a bit to make sure Bao Bao doesn't go anywhere as the leashed corgi sat down.

"How does it feel to be trapped? Trapped like I was?", Mao Mao sneered, making Bao Bao whimper in worry.

"Oh, that's right.", Mao Mao chuckled slightly.

"That's kind of a silly idea for revenge, don't you think?", Tulip commented.

"Hey. He's just my kind of guy when it comes to vengeance in retrospect.", Zim commented.

"I thought we were gonna brutally destroy a monster.", Adorabat groaned disappointingly.

"It's just like I said. Exaggeration comes off really strong from Mao Mao, especially when it comes to his stories.", Tulip responded.

"Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if he even had a tail in the first place.", Badgerclops commented.

Then, suddenly, lightning and thunder struck once at the same time the Gholm Hybrid roared, shaking the ground before he landed on the ground, causing lightning to strike again and heavy rain to fall before an Gholm Hybrid landed beyond the entrance to Pure Heart Valley with a vicious growl, causing it to blow past the others a bit, although the fog is still present as Tulip looked on in surprise before the creature stood on its hind legs, baring the face of a monster with ridged fins, a maw that could crush bone as his soft brush-like appendage was now below his sharp lower lip, and yellow cat-slit eyes, not to mention it had a purple aura, purple wristbands with spikes and purple electricity arcing around it.

"Make yourselves visible.", the Gholm Hybrid demanded.

"Wait. Is that...?", Tulip puzzled.

"The monster from the cave!", Mao Mao realized as the last time he saw it, it was just an ordinary Gholm with a scar on the left side of its face if it even had any back then.

"Yeah, but this one's recently been turbocharged by Shadowy Venomous.", Mary stated.

"Does the cretin have no bounds?", King Cold responded as Mao Mao looked over to Bao Bao, who was barking as he spoke.

"Wait a minute. Were you... trying to warn me with that...bone message?", Mao Mao realized.

"Escaping the darkness...is not achievable.", the creature spoke before swinging at Atticus only for it to miss as the dog managed to dodge and then land on the ground.

"I AM the darkness!", the creature stated before giving out another yowl-like roar, urging Mary to make sure Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha are safe.

"Get back, girls. It's not safe here!", Mary urged.

"But we wanna help.", the girls retorted as Pinky tried to attack with his pike but found that it did no damage before running off in fright.

"Just stay back!", Mary retorted.

"Oh, oh, oh! Badgerclops, look! That scar, it's the monster from Mao Mao's story! See? It's all true! He really did fight a nasty-looking monster with a scar!", Adorabat spoke in excitement as the creature roared, urging Tulip to take cover as she yelled out before panting as she ran, making the creature laugh.

"See? Mao Mao doesn't exaggerate.", Adorabat grinned as she started floating upwards.

"Okay, maybe the monster's real, but what about Bao Bao, then? Mao Mao said he was a horrible barbarian.", Badgerclops responded.

"Uh... Hmm.", Adorabat responded before the creature gave another roar.

"You know what? This guy needs a serious attitude adjustment.", Badgerclops commented as his hand turned into a Blaster.

"Violence! Whoo!", Adorabat rooted before she, Mikayla, and Badgerclops charged toward the creature, who stood unabated and unimpressed, as Emma, Lindsay, Beth, Emma, Kitty, Courtney, Carrie, Sunny, Laurie, Miles, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Jackie, Sabrina, Becky, Brittney, Chantal, Hope Hadley, Leah, and Raya charged toward it as well before both Mikayla and Badgerclops tripped on an electro-pike and unwittingly rolled toward it, taking Adorabat with them before the creature whacked them toward the cage where Ketchup was before the creature walked toward the remaining heroes, although Mikayla and the other girls managed to miss the cage and then recover, although only Lindsay got trapped inside with the others.

"Oh, boy! Company!", Ketchup smiled despite her current position.

"Hey, I didn't know it was this roomy.", Lindsay grinned.

"No!", Tulip and Mao Mao shouted.

"Looks like they're going to be incarcerated.", Sad One sighed.

"Not quite. I'm still here, aren't I?", Mikayla retorted with a smirk.

Then, the monster closed in on both Tulip, Mao Mao, Mary, Mikayla, Atticus, Bao Bao and One-One.

"This changes nothing between us.", Mao Mao discouraged.

Then, Mao Mao roared as he went in toward him.

"No, Mao Mao! Wait!", Tulip shouted as her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"We need to help him!", Atticus urged.

"Right, but I'm gonna do that with Mikayla for now.", Tulip agreed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", Mary asked.

"Look, I've already lost Atticus once when I first met the conductor. I can't lose him again...", Tulip responded with a slight sigh.

"But Tulip, are you sure you can handle that thing?", Amelia asked worriedly before Tulip took a deep breath and replied.

"I'm sure.", Tulip responded before giving a determined grin.

"Besides, it's way past time Mikayla and I fought together, anyways.", Tulip grinned.

"You know it.", Mikayla agreed.

Then, Tulip drew out her Infinity Blade from behind her backpack and screamed in determined fury as did Mikayla, in coincidentally the same time as from when Tulip became frightened and ran off the train before first encountering the creatures that attacked her last, as she charged toward the Gholm as well.

"Gadzooks! I haven't seen this much fury since our last epic fight. Clobber him, Ms. Tulip! Smack him, Mikayla!", Glad One rooted.

Then, Tulip made ready with her Infinity Blade just as Mao Mao closed in.

"I remember you. You're the monster from the cave!", Mao Mao shouted as he leapt up and then tried to slice downwards before both Mao Mao, Mikayla, Tulip, and eventually, Courtney, Beth, Emma, Kitty, Dawn, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Jackie, Sabrina, Becky, Brittney, Chantal, Hope Hadley, Leah, and Raya tried to attack the Gholm Hybrid their own unique ways but were blocked repeatedly.

"You're a worthy adversary, but all monsters shall perish by my bla...'", Mao Mao began before the Hybrid whacked both Mao Mao, Mikayla, and Tulip back before laughing and then pouncing on then, although Mao Mao was quick to grab his arms and hold him back as Tulip did the same with her blade.

"Back! Back, foul beast!", Mao Mao grunted.

However, the beast pushed them further down, causing Tulip to lose the sword, although not too far, thankfully, before the beast towered over them, ready to suck up their souls.

"Hang in there, you guys!", Mikayla urged.

"You'll choke..on my..booones! Wait.", Mao Mao spoke as he noticed Bao Bao barking before the Gholm Hybrid started sucking up Tulip's soul, causing her to age dramatically, at least for her skin as she whithered with a groan.

"Mao Mao! Knock him away from her, quick!", Mary urged.

Thankfully, before the creature could finish, Mao Mao was quick to think of something to save his friend.

"Sucker punch!", Mao Mao shouted as he then punched the creature by the cheek, making it yowl like an angry wildcat before backing away, causing Tulip to give a deep gasp before heading for her Infinity Blade and then picking it back up as she parted quickly and heavily.

"Thanks, Mao Mao.", Tulip panted.

"Yeah. You saved her.", Mary added.

"Don't thank me yet, ladies. The battle's not over yet.", Mao Mao responded.

"It takes a lot to anger a creature of such vicious stature, but you pests have done it!", the Gholm Hybrid snarled.

Then, Mao Mao held out a bone.

"Bao Bao!", Mao Mao called.

Then, as soon as Bao Bao noticed the bone, his eyes widened and glistened before the Gholm Hybrid pounced on them and pinned them on the ground once again before Mao Mao was able to toss the bone away.

"Fetch!", Mao Mao commanded.

Then, just as Bao Bao made ready to go after it as he stepped back before taking off, causing the lamppost to break off from the ground.

"Now give me the codex.", the creature demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?! And what is the codex, anyway?", Tulip grunted.

At that moment, the full moon was starting to get uncovered by the clouds, shining its light down on Tulip, Mikayla, Mary, and Courtney, as well as the other girls before they started feeling the changes as they started to feel hot and moaned.

"Oh, boy! Here it goes again! Oh, it just feels soooo good!", Tulip moaned as her lower region started to get wet, her butt quickly inflated, her hips widened, her hair started growing longer like a mane, and her breasts quickly grew big enough to the point that she can no longer see anything past them as they even pushed the monster back while it was distracted in confusion by pushing it up a bit just as Bao Bao zipped past the others before the lamppost hit the Gholm Hybrid, saving Tulip and Mao Mao in the process.

Frankly, Mary was feeling those changes, too.

"All right! Here we go!", Mary groaned as she experienced those changes quickly as did Courtney, Beth, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Jackie, Becky, Sabrina, Brittney, Hope, Leah, and Raya as the nearby sweetypies ooh'd in awe.

Then, Lindsay started feeling them as well as she moaned.

"Ohh, it's getting sooo hot and tight in here!", Lindsay moaned.

"A little help here?!", Badgerclops shouted before Lindsay gave in to her transformation, breaking the cage apart in the process.

"Whoo! That felt sooo much better.", Lindsay moaned.

"Thanks.", Badgerclops gratified.

Meanwhile, Tulip moaned as she sat back up.

"Oh, man. That felt sooo good.", Tulip moaned as she sat up before noticing that her lower region was wet.

"Huh. I wonder how my own juices taste...", Tulip wondered before scooping the juices up with her index and middle fingers and tasting it, quickly finding an appealing opinion of it.

"Hmm.", Tulip grinned before Atticus and One-One caught up.

"Are you all right, Ms. Tulip?", Glad One asked.

"No. I'm better. As a werebimbo, I might add. But mostly, I'm all right, thanks to Bao Bao.", Tulip panted as she then turned around and pointed to him.

"Now, who would've thought? He is both a corgi and a warrior by necessity, like myself. But what is a werebimbo, anyway?", Atticus grinned.

"Well, it's basically someone who turns into a bimbo at night, like me.", Tulip responded.

"And that moon must've been the key.", Glad One guessed.

"Exactly.", Tulip nodded.

"I'm very uncomfortable with how much I've missed.", Atticus commented.

"Now, for the ultimate technique.", Mao Mao spoke as he then dusted himself about before bellowing as he skirted a flashy yellow aura before then stopping to use a cute way to communicate with Bao Bao.

"Who's a good boy?", Mao Mao cooed to Bao Bao before he made another cute talking noise.

"Bring it back, now. Come on.", Mao Mao urged before Bao Bao turned around and ran toward him, bringing a lamppost with him once more before it hit the creature again.

"Wow! He really was that strong? I did not see that coming.", Tulip admitted.

"Aren't you going to help him?", Atticus reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. But you can join in this time. After all, Atticus, the more the merrier. It could distract me from my powerful urges, anyway.", Tulip grinned as she drew out her Infinity Blade again and charged in, this time, with Atticus joining the fray as he snarled while charging toward the monster before leaping up and then knocking the creature back by the chest.

Then, Mao Mao alternated turns with their own apparent companions as Bao Bao was kicking against the creature before Atticus was then shown to be head butting the creature again with a jump before Mao Mao was shown to be tipping the Gholm Hybrid over with Bao Bao laying down.

"Belly rubs.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Jump!", Tulip spoke.

"Lay down!", Mao Mao finished as the creature whimpered.

"Wait. So, Bao Bao actually is fast and strong?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Hey, I'm just as much at a loss as you are.", Mikayla responded.

"Yeah, you got me. I mean, it's not making any sense, but...", Badgerclops responded.

"Hey. At least, It's working.", Beth grinned.

Meanwhile, the creature landed flat on the ground before both dogs licked Tulip and Mao Mao in the faces, tickling them before Mao Mao stopped Bao Bao.

"Enough. Now..., you can't... catch me!", Mao Mao spoke with a grin before Mao Mao made it so that Bao Bao would wrap the leash around the creature as Tulip noticed.

"Looks like it's my cue to help him finish this.", Tulip smirked as she then ran to where Mao Mao is just as he turned around and uttered one last command:

"Heel!", Mao Mao ordered before Bao Bao did so, causing the wrapped up Gholm Hybrid to move toward Mao Mao and Tulip, only for Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha to pop up and do something unexpected.

"Alakazam!", the girls spoke before zapping the Ghom Hybrid and turning it into a harmless goat, surprising the heroes and amazing the sweetypies, even making the 4 girls themselves giggle.

"Ay. What's so funny?", the Ghom Hybrid-turned goat puzzled before noticing its goat ears and then screaming in embarrassment before running out of the kingdom in embarrassed panic before Tulip put her blade back behind her backpack as she and Mao Mao chuckled.

"Whoa. You 4 did that? But how?", Mary wondered.

"Oh, we've been taught all sorts of magic spells.", Drusilla explained.

"So, this whole time, you were doing that to get by with no trouble?", Mary guessed.

"That, and we were our helping people in a lot of cars.", Minerva replied.

"Oh. Well, at least you girls are all right. I was getting worried sick.", Mary grinned as she hugged them.

"Wow. I guess they're at least old enough to look after themselves, now, huh?", Mikayla grinned just as Tulip turned to Bao Bao and knelt down just enough to rub his belly as Bao Bao laid down.

"Aw, thanks, Bao Bao. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are. Yes, you are.", Tulip cooed as she rubbed Bao Bao in the belly.

Then, Mao Mao only sighed, a bit depressed from seeing this, attracting her attention.

"Well? What's wrong? Aren't you gonna thank him?", Tulip asked.

Mao Mao answered as he sheathed his katana back into its scabbard.

"I suppose I should be grateful, but... I'm still not sure I could ever forgive him.", Mao Mao responded.

Then, Bao Bao whimpered as he took off the amulet, put it down and moved it closer to Mao Mao with his nose.

"The Amulet of... Borflagon? No. S-Surely, you don't think your most precious memory would impress me.", Mao Mao spoke as he picked it up.

Then, as Tulip knew otherwise, Atticus walked by while One-One rolled with him.

"Maybe it doesn't need to. What if it's just to remind you what best friends you truly are?", Tulip guessed.

"And friendship is a matter that I take exteremely seriously.", Atticus stated.

"I bet it'll even drive you to tears.", Sad One added.

Then, Mao Mao opened it an saw a precious memory with Bao Bao licking Mao Mao's young teen self and began to break down in tears from the sight.

"I just love adventures with you, Bao Bao. You're my best friend.", Teen Mao Mao echoed.

Then, Mao Mao eventually sobbed a bit in deep breaths and loud exhaling grunts.

"Called it.", Sad One stated.

Then, Mao Mao hugged Bao Bao and sobbed a bit before becoming joyful again, not knowing that a butterfly was flying around with another one following as one butterfly flew around Bao Bao and distracted him.

"Oh, Bao Bao! I forgive you!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"It's about time.", Tulip grinned.

"Let's start over. Nothing will come between us this time. Come on, it'll be just you and me, boy. What do you say? I can see it now. We'll storm fortresses, destroy demons, play fetch, bury our enemies, impress our dads, and... What?", Mao Mao puzzled.

At that point, Bao Bao started chasing after a butterfly, unknowingly leaving Mao Mao.

"Um, what just happened?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, he is a fellow corgi. And by nature, he often gets distracted by butterflies like I am, and...", Atticus began explaining.

Then, it was Atticus' turn to get entranced by a butterfly before he, too, started chasing it.

"OOH! I'm gonna get, you butterfly. I'll get you like a graceful, little bunny that I am!", Atticus barked as he chased, or on this case, playfully hopped after another one.

As both Bao Bao and Atticus left to go after butterflies, Tulip found it to be anticlimactic.

"Hmm. Well...", Tulip commented.

However, Mao Mao didn't feel the same as he started to reach his breaking point and get angry as he growled.

"Uh, Mao Mao? You okay?", Tulip asked.

Then, Mao Mao only turned around and slammed the amulet down on the ground before he shouted, taking Tulip aback as she shouted in shock and surprise.

"YOU TRAITOROUS DOG! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

Then, as Mao Mao began ranting angrily at Bao Bao afterwards, Adorabat grew puzzled as Tulip knew right away what was going on.

"Wait. If the monster was almost exactly how Mao Mao described it, and he really did lose his tail, then...why was Bao Bao the only part he exaggerated?", Adorabat asked.

"I think you know the answer as well as I do, but in case you don't, try thinking hard about it.", Tulip suggested.

Then, Adorabat thought hard about it as instructed, thinking back to when Mao Mao first met Bao Bao, when he lost his tail, and even when he was shouting at Bao Bao angrily before she realized what was going on with a gasp.

"Mao Mao!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"What?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"I get it now. He hurt your feelings.", Adorabat stated.

"What? No, he didn't.", Mao Mao fibbed.

"Yes, he did! He hurt you real bad and now, you're sad and you wanna cry!", Adorabat responded as she started crying for him.

"I'm fine.", Mao Mao assured.

"He was just...", Adorabat sobbed.

"Wha-What are you doing? S-Stop it!", Mao Mao spoke, beginning to cry himself.

"You know, Bao Bao loved you! He didn't really leave you. He just loves butterflies.", Adorabat assured with a sob.

"Adorabat, s-stop. I-I'm not... I'm not...", Mao Mao spoke before he finally broke into tears and sprayed out tears like two opposing waterfalls.

"BAO BAAAAAAOOOOOO!", Mao Mao sobbed.

"I'll never leave you, Mao Mao!", Adorabat sobbed in assurance.

Then, Tulip began sobbing as well as Atticus howled as they, One-One, and Badgerclops hugged Mao Mao and Adorabat.

"I've been going through a lot of stuff, too! I just didn't want to say!", Badgerclops sobbed.

"It's okay to cry.", Sad One assured.

"What should we... do about the Amulet of Borflagon?", Adorabat sniffled.

Then, Tulip began to calm down as she sniffles a few times as she spoke.

"Yeah. What do you...think would be...the best thing for it right now?", Tulip spoke as she calmed down.

"I think it should be really touching, don't you agree?", Glad One stated.

"Be wary. 'Tis a cursed object from behind the moon. Tales of its evil...", Mao Mao began.

"Oh, come on, dude.", Badgerclops spoke annoyedly.

"You just want us to go get it for you so you can put it in your desk, don't you?", Tulip guessed.

Then, Mao Mao sniffled a bit before replying.

"Yes, please.", Mao Mao answered truthfully.

"So, Tulip, now that they've seen us like this, you're not the least bit worried about this?", Mary puzzled.

"Nah. It's all right. They don't really mind. Besides, I have a feeling that things are gonna be pretty interesting from now on.", the redhead werebimbo replied with a smirk.

**A/N: And she'd be right. They would get pretty interesting from here on out. If you readers have ideas for how things can get more interesting, let me know. Just leave Mao Mao, Adorabat, Badgerclops, One-One, Atticus, and the sweetypies out of any sex-crazed activities. I'm not comfortable with the very idea at all. Otherwise, as long as the girls do that with each other, seeing as they're married, and/or other grown-up girls who'd show up as new passengers and want in on this in the future, go for it. Until next time. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I took longer than intended, again, but I've finally finished this chapter. Hopefully, after this chapter, I can finally focus on and finish the next chapter tonight, for realsies, this time. Now, the latest passenger this time around is Blainley from Total Drama World Tour. Seeing as it started with a red-carpet appearance of the Sheriff's department, I realized how fitting it was. Or rather, Misaki Ayuzawa234 did, seeing as it was her idea. I'm not one to take credit for other people's ideas, you know. It was at least my idea to bring Mark Beaks from "Ducktales" into this on account of an interesting take with him and the glorbs. In fact, you can read what happen sin this chapter. There's also a surprise at the epilogue, but you'd have to read it to find out. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 11: "Popularity Conquest"**

It all started in the morning as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat we're arriving at the kingdom as were Tulip, One-One, Atticus, Mary (who held the Infinity Glorb), Katie, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess by pink aerocycle while the rest of the girls such as Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Lindsay, Courtney, Beth, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Sabrina, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, and Raya were arriving via limo with Blainley hosting the red carpet appearance of the famous heroes as Chubbum shouted.

"Here we are live at the castle of King Snugglemagne with my good friend, Scoops, where our famous heroes are arriving for their special red carpet appearance!", Blainley announced on the microphone.

"There they are!", Chubbum shouted before Badgerclops stepped out first with the paparazzi taking pictures.

"Hey, y'all! Howdy. Oh, what's up, Gary?", Badgerclops waves before noticing a cake and picking it up.

"Oh, for me? I'll be back for you later.", Badgerclops spoke after taking a bite of the cake with Blainley speaking with Badgerclops.

"So, Badgerclops, can you give us a sound bite on the recent defeat of the vicious blorb chomp?", Blainley asked before Badgerclops then swallowed and burped in response.

"He's so real!", Ketchup grinned.

Then, Adorabat flew by next as she had sunglasses on before landing near Lucky.

"Wow, Adorabat. You're so cool. Can I have your autograph?", Lucky asked as he got out a picture of her.

"Anything for a fan.", Adorabat responded before she then signed it and walked away as the picture now had a sort of dribbling on it.

"And coming up next are Tulip, Mary, Katie, and the whole nudist posse, coming out in full force with no-holds batted on both appearance and prowess with nary a care, accompanied by King Atticus of Corginia and the conductor of the Infinity Train himself, One-One.", Blainley announced.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring her here, Mary?", Tulip asked with a whisper.

"Well, she's not entirely bad. Plus, she's actually making a great host, right now.", Mary whispered back.

"Yeah. That is true.", Katie agreed.

"I'd say that's only fair.", Atticus concurred.

"I just love being included.", Glad One stated.

"So, girls, how does it feel to be nudists unnerved and free of judgment?", Blainley asked.

"Uh, good? And...kinda drafty.", Tulip responded.

"It's like being born all over again. Except we're still grown up at the same time.", Duchess commented.

"True that.", Penelope agreed.

"Yeah. It's way less embarrassing than I thought it'd be.", Princess agreed.

"And I'm sure it is. Now, personally, I've always wished to become one like you all, especially with rumors going on around here that you all turned more beautiful under the light of the moon.", Blainley admitted.

"Oh, is that what you wanted? In that case, wish no more, for the Infinity Glorb can grant that wish.", Mary spoke as she held out the Infinity Glorb.

"Really?", Blainley asked.

"Yep. Just press your hand on the Glorb like so, and...", Mary began before Blainley did so, causing green electricity to flow through her arm first and then her whole body, causing Blainley's clothes to disappear, leaving her whole body exposed with Blainley amazed.

"Voila. You're a nudist like us, now.", Mary grinned.

"Amazing! And are those rumors true?", Blainley asked.

"Well, you just have to wait until nightfall to find out.", Mary responded.

"Incredible. Is there anything the girls of Pure Heart Valley can't do?", Blainley asked in amazement.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao was walking down the red carpet when the sweetypies suddenly got in front of him, peeving him.

"Ugh! All right, out of the way! Official sheriff department business. Coming through!", Mao Mao growled before hopping on top of the sweetypies and walking on top of them just as Badgerclops ad Adorabat were posing with Tulip, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess signing autographs as the rest, including Mandy, Mindy, and Tami, were sexually posing.

"Here you go.", Tulip spoke as she signed an autograph.

"Everyone, quit hot-dogging!", Mao Mao urged.

Later, the heroes were kneeling before the king.

"Your grace, the blorb chomp hath been slain and your kingdom is once again...secure.", Mao Mao reported intensely.

"Ohh..., you're very intense, aren't you? But I'm afraid we have more important matters to discuss.", King Snugglemagne stated.

"Matters of what?", Tulip puzzled.

"Matters of...your public image.", King Snugglemagne responded before opening a curtain to show the Popularity tank with Tulip, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, and their nudist posse way above Badgerclops and Adorabat, which, to be fair, are still popular, just as well as Atticus and One-One.

"You're very populaaaar!", King Snugglemagne announced.

"Whoa! Look how huge we are! Figuratively speaking.", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd be this popular like this.", Mary agreed.

"I always knew that I'd be well-liked for my brave deeds, but only because it's the right thing to do.", Atticus stated.

"Mum's gonna be so impressed when I get back.", Glad One grinned.

"If my Mom can see that, she would not say some of the things that she says. Give me some jelly.", Badgerclops grinned as he and Adorabat did the jelly.

"Everybody likes me.", Adorabat grinned.

"Not just you. They like all of us.", Courtney added.

"Of course, they love us. We're constantly saving their worthless butts.", Mao Mao responded harshly.

"Y-Yes, well, you see, uh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.", King Snugglemagne spoke before the small column on which he is standing was being moved by Quinton, who was struggling a bit, but was still pulling it just as well as it was heavy.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Quinton.", King Snugglemagne spoke before Quinton finished dragging the column to reveal another small curtain below the graph with Snugglemagne walking down the stairs before opening it to show Mao Mao in the very bottom.

"You see, Sheriff, it seems that peasants find you, well...", King Snugglemagne began before Tulip and Mary knew where he was getting at.

"Abrasive?", Tulip guessed.

"Foul-tempered?", Atticus added.

"Loud?", Mary added.

"So what? People have never liked me. Even when I was just a little lad, they've always thought I was...", Mao Mao began.

"A wet blanket?", Courtney added.

"A hothead?", Sad One added.

"A total walnut?", Mandy added, making Mao Mao angry on purpose.

"Someone's gotta keep people in line! A hero doesn't hero because it makes him popular. He does it because it's right. Who cares what some stupid chart says anyway?", Mao Mao retorted.

"You won't be saying that for much longer, Mao Mao.", Tulip retorted before she pressed Mao Mao's I knew down a bit with a smirk.

"Well, don't do that!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Seems you care after all, my boy.", King Snugglemagne spoke slyly.

"Y-You're skewing the data!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Not at the rate we're going, I'm not.", Tulip retorted just as King Snugglemagne opened the doors.

"Hello, there, sweetypies! Quick survey. What do we think of this indolent throw rug?", Snugglemagne asked as he dragged Badgerclops out to the doorway before the sweetypies cheered for him.

"Hey, everybody.", Badgerclops waved.

"Total chiller!", Chubbum complimented before Snugglemagne dragged Adorabat out next while bumping Badgerclops back inside.

"And what about this charming blue thing?", Snugglemagne asked before Adorabat flew around for a bit and landed on Snugglemagne's right shoulder.

"She's so brave!", one sweetypie complimented.

"I wish I was you!", Chubbum spoke to Adorabat.

"And what of this charming posse of intimidating women?", King Snugglemagne spoke as he ushered them near the doorway as the sweetypies then cheered louder for them.

"Wow, so free!", Chubbum complimented.

"You're lookin' purty up there! A-hyuck!", Big Thumb Pete added.

"Uh, thanks?", Tulip waved.

"Wow. So modest.", Pinky complimented with a grin before Snugglemagne then grabbed Mao Mao's cape and dragged him to the doorway.

"Now, let's hear it for our daring sheriff.", Snugglemagne spoke before the cheers stopped with Mao Mao waving his hand and smiling nervously.

"Bring back the purty women!", Big Thumb Pete shouted before Pinky and Chubbum added their opinions, making Mao Mao frown slowly.

"He's sooo abrasive!", Pinky commented.

"He's like a real wet blanket, am I right? Like a total walnut!", Chubbum commented as the rest booed.

It didn't take longer than a few seconds before Mao Mao snapped.

"All right, I get it!", Mao Mao shouted before it echoed.

"Geez, no need to yell.", Lucky commented as he and the other sweetypies left before Mao Mao sadly closed the doors.

"Hm, that wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.", King Snugglemagne commented.

"What part of this is fun to begin with, your grace?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah, that was lame to begin with.", Mandy agreed before Mao Mao turned around.

"How...h-how do I make them like me?", Mao Mao asked.

"It won't be easy...", Badgerclops began.

"But we can make it...work.", Snugglemagne assured.

"We are dress-up experts, after all.", Duchess grinned as she pointed to herself and Princess.

"Just a few dress-ups and no one's the wiser.", Mandy added.

"While you guys go ahead and do that, Penelope and I are gonna head back to HQ and get out a few weapons we don't have yet.", Mary stated before leaning over to Tulip's ear.

"Penelope gets to use them.", Mary whispered before leaning away from Tulip.

"Uh, okay.", Tulip shrugged.

"Oh, and you should meet my latest dress-up artists with Princess and Duchess. As little as they are, they got a sense of fashion.", Mandy grinned.

"Wait. Little? You don't mean...?", Tulip puzzled.

Later, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha turned out to be said dress-up artists.

"Surprise!", the girls exclaimed.

"Whoa. I didn't know they had jobs like that now. When did they even get those jobs?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, they did have good taste, so we had the king hire them.", Duchess responded.

"Wow. They're doing really well for themselves.", Tulip grinned.

"I will allow you to partake in any of my royal vestments.", King Snugglemagne assured as Badgerclops measured Mao Mao.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever it takes, just..,let's just get this over with.", Mao Mao urged before Badgerclops shushed him loudly in response.

"You cannot rush greatness, my friend.", Badgerclops stated before thinking if something.

"So, what do you think?", Courtney wondered.

"I think he needs to strip down for a start.", Badgerclops stated, puzzling Mao Mao.

"What?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"I got this.", Mandy smirked before she quickly swiped Mao Mao's katana, his gloves, and his sash and knee pads, surprising Mao Mao before he covered himself.

"My cuisses! Give those back, those are hero things!", Mao Mao urged while sweating in embarrassment.

"Chillax, Mao Mao. In case you forgot, I'm naked, too, just like Tulip and the rest of us girls here, and we don't mind. Trust me. It's for a good cause.", Mandy smirked in assurance before King Snugglemagne took Mao Mao's cape off.

"Yecch! It's about time we got rid of this tacky little thing.", the king spoke before tossing it out, making Mao Mao gasp.

"My cape!", Mao Mao squeaked before the cape landed on Adorabat.

"Don't worry, Mao Mao. I'll keep it safe.", Adorabat assured in muffles.

"Now, let's focus, shall we?", Snugglemagne grinned as Badgerclops had his Cyber arm turned into a barber arm as it held some nail clippers, nail polisher, a thin brush, a wide-ranging brush, and a nail picker.

"You seem really tense, Mao Mao. Why don't you just relax?", Tulip suggested slyly as she placed her hands on his back, starting to calm him down at least.

"What are you doing with those?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"We're gonna give you some...personalitóis.", Badgerclops stated.

"Don't forget to get the ones in the back.", Tulip grinned.

"No. No, y-you can't. No, wait! N-Noooooo!", Mao Mao shouted.

Later, Mao Mao was now in a pink and white striped shirt with red overalls and a slingshot toy with a crown on his head as Badgerclops, Adorabat, King Snugglemagne, Tulip, Mandy, Princess, and Duchess were judging as Courtney and the others watched.

"Ugh, is this really necessary?", Mao Mao asked.

"Ah, don't be a spoilsport. Our imagination needs to be piqued.", Mandy stated.

"Well said, my fair lady.", King Snugglemagne agreed.

"This little number Mao Mao is sporting is a simple look that appeals to generations old and new. Is that nostalgia calling?", Badgerclops stated.

"Total pedestrian. Next!", Mandy commented.

Meanwhile, Penelope was using the big remote to seek out certain weapons and Mary used the smaller one to teleport and warp the blue Star Saber, the red energon as a new synthesis material, and the Dark Star Saber, also known as Slayer of Primes.

"All right. Let's get to work.", Mary spoke.

Back at the castle, Mao Mao was now in a familiar outfit with a broken half of a white mask., and a crab claw as an armored lad on his right shoulder with a really big sword.

"While it's not the best outfit, it's definitely the _most_ outfit.", Badgerclops stated.

"Much too vulgar.", Snugglemagne commented.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Mary was converting the red energon into a sort of weapon as Penelope held it carefully.

"Easy does it.", Mary said to herself.

At the castle, Mao Mao was now wearing a sort of royal costume with a collar and a staff.

"Hark! Spring cometh early with...", Badgerclops began.

"Too dated.", Princess commented before Mao Mao was in a similar green shirt and shorts combo with a blue backpack and a white hat.

"That's over.", Duchess commented before Mao Mao was now wearing a sort of spider-man-esque mask for his eyes.

"I see that one all the time.", Tulip commented.

At the lab, Mary had finished forging a star saber similar to the Star Saber and the Dark Star Saber, otherwise known as the Red Star Saber.

"And...done.", Mary spoke as she brushed the sweat off her head.

"Well, we finally did it.", Penelope grinned.

"Couldn't have put it better myself.", Mary agreed.

Back at the castle, Mao Mao stepped forward in a currently unseen outfit that wowed Mandy and Snugglemagne.

"Oh...my...gosh. It's perfect!", Mandy grinned.

"Why, it's simply perfection.", Snugglemagne grinned before Adorabat groaned in worry.

Later, as the full moon was in the sky, yet covered by the clouds once again, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Duchess, Princess, Mandy, and Badgerclops were at the center of town as Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Emma, Kitty, Dawn, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, and Raya we're near the center among the crowd of sweetypies as Blainley was now reporting for the new event.

"This is Blainley here, with my good friend, Scoops, live at the center of town for 2 surprises tonight, to see if the rumors of the magic nudist club are true and the unveiling of a new Mao Mao!", Blainley reported.

"Attention all sweetypies! Have we got a big announcement for you!", Tulip announced.

"You know him...", Mary added.

"You don't like him...!", Mandy added.

"But you will now!", Penelope, Duchess, and Princess finished.

"Behold the new and improved Mao Mao!", Badgerclops announced as he pulled the curtain, revealing Mao Mao in a pink shirt with a light pink heart, pants, and a cute sweatband hat backwards as he posed after noticing that they're watching.

"Say, isn't he the meanie from earlier?", Scoops asked.

"Yeah, but he's got a little attitude adjustment.", Tulip assured.

"That's right. In fact...,", Badgerclops began before whispering to Mao Mao.

"Don't forget to smile!", Badgerclops whispered.

Then, Mao Mao did that, but it came out as a fierce grin, frightening the sweetypies.

"Dude, dude, dude, d-do it like we talked about.", Badgerclops spoke before Mao Mao then strained as he then changed his fierce and scary smile into a likable one before a heart practically grew big around him and and popped out pink dust before taking a light step.

"Hey, guys. Remember me? I'm the Mao Mao that's living in the now now. Pow pow.", Mao Mao spoke in a less gruff voice, almost like his teen years.

"He's so cool!", Chubbum grinned.

"So hip!", Ketchup commented.

"He's...marketable!", Pinky grinned.

"See? We told you he's changed.", Tulip grinned.

"Huh. You know, I guess this isn't so bad after all.", Mao Mao guessed in his normal voice.

"What was that? You sounded really unlikeable just now!", Pinky goaded, scaring Mao Mao, who corrected himself.

"Y-You must be hearing things, friend. I only sound like the voice of our generation.", Mao Mao spoke in a less gruff voice again.

"Wow. Everything he says is a window into my own soul.", Chubbum commented.

"So, when are the effects going to kick in?", Blainley asked.

"Oh, right about now.", Mary replied just as the clouds started to uncover the full moon, causing Tulip, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, and Mandy to moan in pleasure as their hips expanded with their butts growing, their hair growing longer, their breasts getting bigger and more beautiful, and their nails growing longer and becoming polished before the werebimbos gave out howl-like moans at the moon.

"Oh, man! The women are getting wild again!", Pinky spoke with excitement.

"Oh! This feels sooo good every time.", Tulip moaned.

"Yeah, but I think Blainley has it better right now.", Mary responded with a moan at first but then spoke in a normal tone.

Mary had no idea how right she was. In fact, a sudden, powerful wave of heat suddenly hit Blainley's body as she leaned over and moaned. Looking down she saw her fingernails were slowly starting to grow...

"Ah. It's happening.", Blainley spoke excitedly, staring at her growing nails.

They were slowly lengthening in front of her astonished eyes, but she barely had the time to process this weird phenomenon that a new wave of heated lust crashed onto her, making her moan louder.

Luckily, the sweetypies who were staring at her didn't mind. But it was stronger than her, she couldn't help but moan in a slutty manner as her body began to transform.

The first thing to grow were her breasts. From small and perky, they very slowly began to inflate, so slowly that she didn't even notice it at first as she was too busy getting used to her rising horniness. She even had the urge to slide her hand into her pants.

Her slit was moist with desire, she could feel her labia opening and in a few seconds she would probably be dripping wet. The fact that she had no reason to stop was making the temptation even more irresistible.

No reason… except that she knew if she cracked up and merely touched her crotch, she would be lost and would fully turn into a bimbo...just like Tulip and Mary, which to be fair, were still themselves, but sexier in appearance and on the inside as well.

She was now craving to touch her vagina, to finger, to orgasm. Her pussy was pulsing, part of her wanted to feel that for herself, to embrace the bimbo and cum all night long. But what was really worrying her, was that she didn't know if it was the bimbo who was talking, or herself.

She was brought back to reality by her expanding cleavage. It wasn't bimboic yet, barely over the average but it was enough to feel uncomfortable with her tight bra. She moved her hand behind her back to remove the cloth but was interrupted by a burst of pressure in her lower half.

Moaning louder, she leaned over, instinctually rising her butt to show it. Her legs began to lengthen while her hips widened. She could feel her butt get rounder and firmer as her cheeks inflated. Her dress was feeling too tight, yet she didn't care, as it was starting to rip off, anyway. She had begun rubbing her crotch on the table and now, she couldn't stop, she didn't even want to fight it.

The sensation were too intense, the pleasure too high, her urges too strong, she needed it, she wanted it.

"Ooooooooh, yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!", Blainley moaned as her body started spasming and gushing more.

On her head, The root oh her hairs began to lighten up, slowly turning from her usual blonde color into a platinum blonde, and the color started spreading.

Her boobs were now really too big for her bra, but before she could do any move, it suddenly tore off quickly. Her cleavage, finally free, swelled faster.

Plunging a hand in her underwear she fingered herself while deliciously fondling her breasts. Her mind was drowning in pleasure, each thrust of her finger sent her on heaven, each pinch of her hard nipples was making her moan, she could feel her love juices streaming along her leg and on her hand.

But the transformation was not over yet, so her panties ripped out, leaving her totally naked in the center of town and she played with herself with delight.

Blainley was now fully enjoying her transformation as her bimbo side was already emerging. She fell on all fours as her body transformed. Her lips got fuller, her eyes brighter, her face changed into a very sexual version of herself. Her hairs grew longer, more luxurious, in a heavy mane, cascading to the bottom of her back as she looked up at the full moon and moaned in a howl-like tone.

"Oh, man. You're right, Mary. She did have it better.", Tulip moaned a bit with a grin as the whole transformation left Tulip and Mary fingering themselves, the latter twice as fast as the former.

"Mmmm... That was amazing... So, the rumors were true.", Blainley moaned as she stood up.

"Yep. Wanna start having some fun with me?", Mary asked as she confidently walked over to Blainley in a sexual fashion.

"Nothing would make me happier..., sister.", Blainley grinned before she and Mary pressed their lips together and began moaning as they did so passionately before moving away with their saliva hanging from their tongues and then continued for a few moments before parting again, but this time, to catch their breaths.

"So, I take it you girls wanna be alone?", Tulip guessed.

"Yeah. You can head to the waterfall when you girls are ready to join us.", Mary assured in a seductive voice.

"Sure. As if we wouldn't join you later, anyway.", Tulip agreed as they shrugged.

"Looks like this is gonna be a lot of fun, sister.", Mary grinned.

"I agree, sister. But first, how about you do that new thing again, Mao Mao? What do you say?", Blainley asked before Mao Mao did a pose again with his arm stretched out while another was near his head as he chuckled.

"What, you mean this? Pow pow!", Mao Mao grinned before cameras started flashing.

However, neither of them knew that Shadowy Venomous, along with Mark Beaks, was watching the scene.

"'Pow pow', eh? That could be the passcode we need. But the only problem is, it requires a catch phrase that can be said more than once to even be classified as one.", Shadowy sneered as he held out a smartphone that stated the gauge currently below 25% in the red with the label saying catch-phrase-o-meter.

"Are you kidding me? I'm so sick of how vulgarly popular they are.", Beaks complained.

"Let's make this quick, Beaks. We're only here to wait until Mao Mao says it again. We don't know if it's actually a trademark catchphrase.", Shadowy responded.

"I can't wait!", Beaks complained before eating one Glorb and then looking at his phone.

"I'm sick of those girls always getting all the attention. Gah, they think they're so noble!", Beaks complained.

"Stop whining and be patient until the pass code gets recorded enough times to make it verifiable.", Shadowy retorted before he vanished as a shadow before Beaks opened a mini fridge of glorbs inside and grabbed some of them.

"Beaks...eh dunna do patient.", Beajs retorted to himself before he ate a handful of them.

Later, Tulip, Mandy, Katie, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, and the rest of the girls, who were now a werebimbo entourage, were walking with Badgerclops, Adorabat, and the new Mao Mao when the cat noticed Piggins tossing a piece of trash toward the trash can before it fell onto the ground, making Mao Mao angry.

"Litterbug! What are you doing, slim!", Mao Mao growled angrily at Piggins as he grabbed him, making him stammer in fear.

"Don't you know that litter, Uh, makes a really cool hacky sack. Haha Hahaha. Pow pow.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Uh, okay...?", Bridgette puzzled before Piggins took a picture of him as nearby, Beaks was eating some more glorbs with the gauge now at 40%.

Meanwhile, at the waterfall, Mary and Blainley were still kissing each other before they stopped to catch their breath.

"Well..., that was fun.", Blainley panted.

"Yeah, it was. Let's see if we can keep the fun going.", Mary grinned before they engaged in sexual activities, starting with Mary sucking on Blaineley's breasts, earning her pleasant moans.

"Oh, yeeeeaaaahhh. This feels really good, doesn't it?", Mary groaned lustfully.

"Oooh, yeeeaaaah. Keep sucking.", Blainley moaned in response.

Meanwhile, at the kingdom, Mao Mao noticed Chubbum spray-painting in the door with a can of green spray paint, making the latter nervous.

"You dare graffito without me, bro?", Mao Mao asked as he got out a red spray paint can and clinked it with Chubbum's spray paint can before they had fun doing so as Adorabat, Tulip, Katie, Mandy, and Duchess noticed.

"I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea.", Tulip stated.

"I hope it doesn't get out of hand.", Katie commented.

"Yeah, I highly doubt it.", Mandy argued as Beaks was seen passing by on a skateboard and gobbling up more globs as the catch-phrase-o-meter went up to 60% in the yellow.

At the waterfall, Mary was not only licking Blaineley's hairy vagina, but was also french kissing it, too, earning her louder moans.

"Ooh, man, does it taste good.", Mary spoke in muffles, tasting Blainley's juices as it sprouted outwards only to get licked as Mary moaned in ecstasy as well.

Back at the kingdom, Pinky was trying to get up the open window before Mao Mao turned up.

"Let me help you with that, friend.", Mao Mao offered while helping Pinky in.

"Thanks, new Mao Mao.", Pinky thanked.

"Pow pow.", Mao Mao grinned before he left as Pinky flushed the toilet with Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Sunny, Miles, Laurie, Carrie, Kitty, Dawn, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, and Raya not noticing Beaks on the ground and eating more glorbs as the gauge went up to 80%.

At the waterfall, Blainley was now doing the same things Mary did with her as they moaned before they were shown to be french kissing each other on the mouths again, but this time, with Mary and Blaineley taking turns fingering each other simultaneously as they moaned.

"Oohh. Thank you for awakening me..., sister.", Blainley moaned in muffles.

"No problem..., sister. I want this family to be growing together...forever.", Mary moaned back in muffles as they still kissed each other.

Meanwhile, at the park near the kingdom, there was blue fire everywhere on the grass, only in controlled random spots, that is, as Pinky was singing and playing a ukulele.

_The New Mao Mao lets me do whatever I want, even if it's a crime or dangerous _

"Oh, cool. I'd love ukulele.", Mao Mao spoke nervously before Adorabat, Tulip, Mandy, Katie, Princess, Duchess, and Penelope caught up to Mao Mao.

"All right, Mao Mao. This was a little entertaining up to now, but this has to stop.", Tulip urged.

"Ah, chillax, Tulip. They aren't really being that bad.", Mao Mao assured before Lucky tossed a chair into the blue fire.

"I'm the Mao Mao, that's living in the now now.", Lucky chuckled.

"That's a good one, Lucky.", Piggins laughed.

"Not really being that bad, huh?", Mandy sneered.

"What's a trash fire between friends?", Mao Mao responded nervously, not knowing that Beaks was watching from far away.

"Come on. Just one more 'pow pow'. Ugh, this is taking forever! Okay. Clearly, Papa needs to take matters into his own hands.", Beaks spoke before eating another Glorb.

"Trash fires, littering, graffiti, those are crimes!", Adorabat reprimanded.

"Haha, yeah, right. The only real crime is not having fun.", Mao Mao retorted before the sweetypies cheered.

"I don't like this. Your new look is cool, but it's just not you.", Adorabat responded.

"Look, I know these guys are a little corrupt...", Mao Mao began in his normal voice.

"A little?", Katie sneered.

"...but I've never been liked by so many people before. I need this, girls.", Mao Mao whispered.

"Do you? Honestly, I'm starting to like the old Mao Mao better. The real one", Mandy retorted.

"Hey, Mao Mao, do the thing again.", Lucky spoke up.

"Do the thing again, Mao Mao, Whoo!", Piggins added before Mao Mao raised his right arm and then did the trademark pose again.

"Pow pow.", Mao Mao spoke in a less gruff sadly, unknowingly giving Beaks the last reiteration needed to set it up as a password as the catch-phrase-o-meter finally went up to 100% in the green before a notification popped up.

"Passcode verified.", the notification spoke.

"Aha! Finally! Things were getting real for a second back there.", Beaks grinned in relief before stepping forward.

"And about time, too. Now, we can move in on them.", Shadowy spoke as he appeared next to Beaks.

"Yeah, just don't freak me out like that, okay?", Beaks responded, not knowing that Shadowy Venomous and Beaks were watched by King Cold.

"Shadowy Venomous? I should've known he'd be here.", King Cold spoke to himself.

"Look, Mao Mao, I know it's not easy being liked when you were yourself, but at least you were still loved that way. But changing yourself just to get liked by a lot of people you don't know... is that really what you want?", Tulip asked before Beaks spoke up as he and Shadowy walked forward behind Tulip.

"That's exactly what I want.", Beaks spoke, causing Mao Mao, Adorabat, Tulip and the girls to turn and notice Beaks and Shadowy Venomous.

"Shadowy Venomous.", Tulip spoke out of surprise.

"Nice to see you again, Tulip.", Shadowy smirked.

"I could say the same for you.", King Cold spoke from behind, prompting him to turn at least a little bit to see King Cold.

"Oh. Your majesty. It seems like you're here, too.", Shadowy spoke.

"King Cold? What are you doing here?", Tulip puzzled.

"I was scouting the area when I noticed him and his crony.", King Cold replied.

"Hey. My name is Mark Beaks. Don't you forget it.", Beaks retorted.

"What are you doing back here this time?", King Cold asked.

"Y'all may have your followers and your 'bimboification' and all that, but I've got something better: a full body upgrade!", Beaks stated before getting out another Glorb and eating it.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"A Glorb?", King Cold asked.

"That's right. I ate Shadowy V.'s entire Glorb supply and linked it up with good old Venom tech. All I needed was a verifiable catchphrase as a passcode to boot it up.", Beaks smirked as he then turned around to show them the wire on the back of his neck, attached to it, in fact, with a purple light on it before turning around and playing the voice clip.

"Pow pow.", the recorder spoke from Mao Mao saying it the last time before the glorbs inside began to react as the purple light dimmed on before Beaks was starting to feel and see the purple electricity surging around him.

"Ah! This feels so puffy and staticky! This is normal, right? Right?!", Beaks reacted.

"Did you just say you ate my entire supply of glorbs?", Shadowy asked.

"Yes! I told you I was bored!", Beaks responded before the surging purple electricity raced toward his legs, causing them to grow big and muscular as he stomped the ground.

Then, Pinky noticed him and spoke to the sweetypies.

"Hey, everyone! Let's get that monster!", Pinky shouted before they picked up the burning ashes from the trash fire, not without burning themselves a bit, of course, and then tossed them toward Beaks, who brushed them aside with a swipe of his right arm, which became muscular and surrounded with purple electricity as his right wrist now bore a purple wristband as Beaks laughed with the sweetypies looming on with their mouths agape before his left arm got muscular and big as well and his shirt was the only thing to go as his chest grew bigger to the point that his abs are now visible with an 8-pack, although he still kept his pants turned shorts on with the purple wristbands now spiked up and his eyes now bearing purple irises.

"Raaaaah, aaaand, boom! Bigger than the new Mao Mao, it's...Turbo Beaks! Oh, and you're all incredibly dead.", Turbo Beaks spoke as he picked up a basket and then ate it.

"Eating all the snacks is my job!", Badgerclops retorted.

"Don't worry, guys. I got this. Give me that ukulele.", Mao Mao spoke before someone handed it to him.

"Seriously?", Mandy puzzled before Mao Mao began playing it and singing as the mouse eventually offered cherry pie to Turbo Beaks.

_Hey, there, happy big Turbo beaks, I_ _don't think you'd wanna hurt us_

_Looks like you could use a bite_

_For your little friend named Curtis_

_You might like some cherry pie_

_And I couldn't blame you_

_Go ahead and try a slice_

'_Cause I'm not here to shame yo... _

But before he could finish, Turbo Beaks only ate the cherry pie, splashing pie filling onto Mao Mao's face, with the mouse inside his mouth as well.

"Aw, Beaks, no! Aah!", Mao Mao exclaimed as he even broke a ukulele string.

"There is pie filling everywhere!", the mouse spoke before Mao Mao kicked Turbo Beaks in the mouth, saving the mouse before Turbo Beaks swallowed the pie whole.

"FYI, I didn't have a friend named Curtis. Wait, did I just eat the pie tin?", Turbo Beaks puzzled.

"There. Now, you're safe and sound.", Mao Mao assured before Beaks slammed him toward a tree before laughing just as Atticus and One-One caught up.

"Looks like that monster is really wrecking the place, huh?", Glad One asked.

"In more ways than one.", Atticus responded before Tulip noticed them.

"Atticus!", Tulip chuckled a bit from noticing Atticus and One-One nearby.

"Tulip, are you all right?", Atticus asked as he and One-One caught up to Tulip and the others.

"Yeah, that's what you should be asking him.", the redhead werebimbo responded as she, Katie, Mandy, Badgerclops, and Adorabat helped Mao Mao up.

"Oh, no. This is all my fault. I got so caught up in becoming a shloobity-boop Popularity Master that I forgot...what's really important.", Mao Mao spoke while returning to his usual gruff voice as Turbo Beaks and Shadowy laughed.

"All right.", Turbo Beaks spoke before stomping near Mao Mao and the others as purple electricity raced from his feet toward the ground.

"Which huge muscle should I use to destroy what first?", Turbo Beaks asked as he flexed with purple electricity arcing around each arm flexed.

"Sorry, Turbo Beaks, but you're not gonna destroy anything tonight.", Tulip smirked just before Mao Mao roared and practically got buff for a moment before taking off his hat and then running toward Turbo Beaks just as Badgerclops and Adorabat knew what they need to do now.

At that moment, Adorabat swiftly removed the cape from underneath Penny and Benny, flew over to Mao Mao from above, and held it out for him, allowing Mao Mao to jump up, get in his cape, and destroy his clothes, revealing that his cuisses and sash are back on.

"Arm blaster!", Badgerclops spoke as he shot out a glove carrying the katana for Mao Mao, who put on the glove and caught his katana all the same.

"Classic Mao Mao is back, baby.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Wow!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"I will deal with Shadowy. You girls makes sure to assist Mao Mao in quelling Turbo Beaks' rampage.", King Cold urged as he drew out his sword.

"Got it.", Tulip, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Dawn, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, and Raya agreed.

"Ditto!", Izzy agreed before they broke off and headed towards planned enemies with King Cold charging forward with his sword before Shadowy caught it.

"Looks like you've brought your sword to a power battle.", Shadowy Venomous spoke to King Cold with a smirk before he broke the sword and kick King Cold back.

"Heh. Impressive as you are, I don't need a sword to vanquish you.", King Cold retorted with a smirk of his own.

"Care to prove that theory?", Shadowy responded.

"I'd be happy to.", King Cold responded before firing a death beam from his finger at Shadowy, who barely dodged it just enough for it to barely miss his hair.

"What the...?", Shadowy puzzled before King Cold chuckled and then yelled out as he fired a barrage of death beams at Shadowy, who had to counter with power fists as best he could.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao, Tulip, Katie, and Courtney were running toward Turbo Beaks.

"Get back!", Mao Mao warned.

"You didn't say 'please'.", Piggins retorted before Tulip and Katie both held back Turbo Beaks' right fist as he was about to strike, surprising Piggins.

"Okay. Time to vacate the premises, please.", Tulip grunted, urging Piggins to take his leave quickly.

At that point, Turbo Beaks then thrusted his fist forward, pushing Tulip and Katie toward a tree, although they weren't badly hurt.

"Whoo! Thank goodness for being werebimbos at this time of night, huh?", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. That didn't hurt a bit.", Katie agreed.

Elsewhere, King Cold was firing his death beams at Shadowy still before the opponent grew tiresome.

"I've...had...ENOOOOOOUGH!", Shadowy shouted before creating a shockwave barrier to cease the death beams and knock King Cold back.

"Heh. Finally getting serious, are we? Well, then. I'd hate to disappoint.", King Cold before he then dashed toward Shadowy, who did the same thing before they locked hands with each other and even started creating a sort of mini-crater with neither side backing down as Tulip and Katie eventually noticed.

"Whoa. They really aren't letting up.", Katie commented.

Meanwhile, Turbo Beaks then noticed Chubbum having a slice of cake of sorts, resembling a donut.

"Hey, little chum! Wanna share some cake?", Chubbum shouted.

"I...am not...little! And, ew. Glazed donut?", Turbo Beaks responded just as Mao Mao noticed him headed for Chubbum.

"No, you don't!", Mao Mao spoke before charging toward him and then saving Chubbum from getting pounded by Turbo Beaks just as Courtney saved Ketchup from getting squashed by the foot.

"Excuse me, do you think you can try to keep it down?", Lucky asked.

Then, Turbo Beaks caught sight of Lucky and then fired a power fist at him only for Lindsay to swoop in and scoop Lucky up with her breasts and avoid the blast in the nick of time before the power fist hit the ground.

"Ooh. So soft.", Lucky commented as he gently felt Lindsay's skin with his hands on top of Lindsay's top breast.

"Aw, thanks.", Lindsay blushed before she then set him down as did Mandy, Tami, Bridgette, Vana, Beth, Izzy, and Dawn set Penny, Benny, Chubbum, Clark, Ketchup, Pinky, Farmer Buns, and Gary down.

"All right. I think that's everyone.", Bridgette spoke.

"I know he's saving our lives, but could he try to be a little nicer about it?", Ketchup commented.

Then, the sweetypies left and tossed the hat and shirts from the new Mao Mao into the blue trash fire.

"Huh. What a fickle crowd.", Izzy commented.

"It doesn't matter, though. Under all that tough skin, he's still the same weak nerd inside.", Mandy spoke.

"Wow. I never thought you'd be big on morals.", Vana commented.

"Not that. I mean inside, he's weak.", Mandy explained.

"Oh. Yeah, that could work.", Vana agreed.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops shouted to Mao Mao.

"Yo, Mao Mao! It looks like the fans are bailing!", Badgerclops shouted before Mao Mao noticed the fans leaving.

"I guess they really don't...", Mao Mao sighed before Turbo Beaks grabbed Mao Mao and then chuckled.

"Mao Mao, no!", Adorabat shouted.

Then, Shadowy took advantage of this scene and then punched King Cold in the gut before he landed on the ground as a result.

"Your majesty, no!", Tulip exclaimed.

"See? You never stood a chance against us. Never have...and never will.", Shadowy discouraged before forging a thin purple ethereal sword from his right palm and walking toward him before raising it and growling with a bellow as he prepared to stab him only for Mandy to shout out at Turbo Beaks, puzzling him.

"Hey! Beaks! Why'd you have to turn into a monster for that?!", Mandy shouted as she was a bit farther away from him.

"Just ignore her, Beaks. We can't let her distract us now.", Shadowy groaned a bit in frustration.

"I thought you'd never ask. You see, ever since I saw you and your friends trending as werebimbos, I wanted to up my visibility, and you don't get more visibility than being a giant monster!", Turbo Beaks responded to Mandy, making Shadowy facepalm himself.

"Come on.", Shadowy spoke to himself.

"Guess what? It worked! You're trending worldwide now!", Mandy added as she got out one of her many smartphones and showed an article on it saying, "Turbo Monster attacks Pure Heart Park".

"I wanna see! I wanna see!", Turbo Beaks spoke giddily before Mandy tossed the phone to Turbo Beaks by bouncing it up with her breasts straight toward Turbo Beaks, who fumbled a bit but eventually caught it before he then tried to look, only to notice the phone breaking apart after two taps, shocking him, not literally.

"I can't use a phone. I can't use a phone! NOOOOOOOOOO!", Turbo Beaks shouted as he gave off purple electricity from his arms, distracting Shadowy long enough for King Cold to recover and get up, prompting Shadowy to notice too late before King Cold fired a purple energy wave from his right palm, pushing Shadowy toward Turbo Beaks.

"Your majesty.", Tulip spoke in relief.

"You're okay.", Katie added.

"Mao Mao, do the thing!", Badgerclops shouted as he then tossed his Cyber arm to Mao Mao just as Shadowy recovered.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are?", Shadowy growled.

"I'm the Mao Mao that's being myself now.", Mao Mao responded as he turned Badgerclops' Cyber arm into a laser blaster, surprising Shadowy and Beaks a bit.

"Pow pow.", Mao Mao spoke before firing a laser at both Shadowy, who yelled out in pain, and Turbo Beaks, who wound up eating some of it before the purple light bulb exploded harmlessly, deactivating the glorbs inside.

At that point, Shadowy was knocked back as he tumbled back before Turbo Beaks started regressing back to normal with a reversed stage of what body parts go through the change before Beaks knelt down, back to normal with only blue trash fires left as Tulip and Katie got back down off the tree before Badgerclops picked up a ukulele.

"Oh, sweet, a ukulele?", Badgerclops spoke before picking it up.

"Are you okay?", Tulip asked as he helped King Cold back up.

"Yes, I'm fine.", King Cold grunted a but in assurance just as Mao Mao bent down and picked up a singed hat.

"I guess no one wanted to stick around once I started acting like...like myself again.", Mao Mao sighed.

"We did. You're our friend.", Tulip grinned.

"You gotta be you, bro. I literally always say that.", Badgerclops stated.

"Uh, no. You don't.", Courtney retorted.

"But..., it was nice to be loved...for once.", Mao Mao sighed as the hat blew away like ashes, revealing Adorabat below him and in front of him.

"I love you, Mao Mao.", Adorabat grinned before holding Mao Mao's hand as he started to cry from how touching it was.

"What's wrong?", Adorabat asked.

"Nothing. It's just...smoke in my eyes. You know? That's all.", Mao Mao sniffled.

"Guys, look. Shadowy and Beaks are gone.", Tulip spoke as he pointed to where they were as yellow dotted lines of where their shapes were flashed briefly.

"Leave them be. The next time they intrude on this kingdom again, we'll be ready for anything.", King Cold grinned.

Then, Badgerclops started playing the ukulele and singing.

_Feed me little lies_

_as sweet as cakes and pies_

_When the wind blows the smoke away_

_It still gets in your eyes _

"Huh. Well, we're gonna go someplace to relax. See you guys in the morning.", Tulip spoke as she and the girls headed there.

"Yeah, all right. Knock yourselves out.", Mao Mao sighed as they left.

Then, after a moment, Mao Mao has a comment.

"This town desperately needs a fire department.", Mao Mao commented.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at the waterfall, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Carrie, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, and the other girls noticed Mary and Blainley still going all-out with each other.

"Whoa. They're still going at it?", Beth puzzled in surprise.

"Wow. Blainley must really love her.", Lindsay guessed.

"Well, what's stopping us from doing the same?", Bridgette shrugged before the girls did the same with each of their own mates, except for Tulip and Mandy.

"Huh. So, I guess that just leaves us, huh, Mandy?", Tulip blushed.

"Yeah. I guess so.", Mandy blushed back.

"You know, I never really noticed before, but...right now, you're kinda attractive, sexy, irresistible...", Tulip stated as she started moaning.

"Well? What's stopping you from making a move?", Mandy smirked.

"Well, Nothing. As long as you're okay with it.", Tulip responded.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Mandy spoke as her and Tulip's chests touched each other.

"I was hoping you'd say that.", Tulip responded before they began kissing each other and even laid down with Tulip on top of Mandy before they felt each other's bodies, running through them smoothly before Tulip then went over to Mandy's breasts and started licking it vigorously.

"Ooh. This feels amazing...", Mandy moaned.

"You can lick mine, too, if you want.", Tulip assured in muffles as she lifted her breast toward Mandy before she started licking hers and making Tulip moan in the process.

They even started gushing out their own milk from such a prolonged stroke on their breasts with the girls tasting each other's milk. However, it wasn't until a few minutes that Tulip and Mandy removed their mouths from their breasts to catch their breaths.

"Wow, Tulip. Your milk...it was so awesome.", Mandy moaned.

"Thanks. Your milk was really good, too.", Tulip panted.

"So, wanna taste my juices?", Mandy smirked lewdly.

"Only if I get to taste yours.", Tulip responded.

"Well, what's stopping you?", Mandy spoke before Tulip turned around and then started not just drinking Mandy's juices, but also French-kissing Mandy's vagina as Mandy started doing the same as well, making each other moan like there's no tomorrow.

This went on all night as they returned back to the French-kissing on the mouths after five minutes before the same process repeated for every five months it's until the sun rose up with the girls now back to normal.

"Oh, man. That was incredible, Mandy. If I'd known you'd keep me aroused like that earlier, we would've done that sooner.", Tulip panted.

"Yeah. I only wish we could get pregnant.", Mandy responded.

Then, Tulip grew curious.

"Really?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, but not just get pregnant. I mean give birth to more babies whenever we want without any pain. And even produce more inside after we give birth and never get tired at all.", Mandy explained as Mary and Blainley overheard.

"Hmm. That actually sounds good.", Blainley grinned.

"I can arrange that.", Mary spoke as she held out the Infinity Glorb.

"But first, Blainley, with all the time we had tonight, it was reallly good, and I want to keep doing this with you and every girl here forever. So, I'd like to ask. Will you marry me, too?", Mary asked.

"Seeing as you've shown me a good time as a werebimbo, of course, I will.", Blainley responded before touching the Infinity Glorb.

"All right. Anyone who wants tiger endless babies without exhaustion or pain, please place all your hands on this Glorb.", Mary spoke up.

"Okay.", Tulip, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Carrie, Kitty, Emma, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, and Raya presser their hands on the Infinity Glorb as well, causing it to send green electricity through their arms and then their bodies, causing them to moan in aroused pleasure as their bellies slowly, yet quickly, filled up to the final stage of a 9-month pregnancy already, although their water hadn't broke before the green electricity vanished.

"Ooh. That felt good.", Tulip moaned before noticing how big her belly is now as well as the others'.

"Look! Oh, we already have our own babies! And we didn't have to get morning sick to know we're pregnant with these.", Tulip spoke excitedly.

"If you think that's something, try birthing them now.", Mary suggested.

"You know? Maybe I will.", Tulip grinned before giving a grunt as her cervix was opening up with a sort of head coming out first, making Tulip writhe not in pain, but in pleasure as she seemed aroused by this.

"Ohhhh, this feels sooooo goood!", Tulip moaned before her baby was eventually born as it gently laid on the ground and then started to coo a bit as it was stirring before Tulip lifted the baby up before the cute little thing opened its eyes to see its mother.

"Hello. You're really cute, aren't you?", Tulip cooed to her baby before it cooed in slight giggles with a small smile.

"Hehe.", Tulip giggled a bit herself before she felt another wave of pleasure hit her, causing her to moan happily as her belly started to slowly, but quickly just the same, grow big again and stop at the final stage as her belly jiggled afterwards.

"Oh, man. Another baby? Already?", Tulip spoke in surprise as the baby cooed puzzlingly.

"So, how did it feel, Tulip?", Mary asked.

"It felt so good. Like going to the bathroom, but better.", Tulip grinned.

"Wow. Really?", Blainley wondered.

"Yeah. You should try it sometime.", Tulip suggested.

"But before you do, we all have to think of names for our kids before we give birth to them, okay? That way, it won't be as confusing.", Mary suggested.

"Huh. Okay.", Tulip understood.

"So, what would you name your baby, Tulip?", Mary asked.

"Hmm.", Tulip wondered as she looked back to her baby, who cooed gently.

"Call me crazy, but...I think I could call her Mina.", Tulip responded.

"Mina, huh? That's actually a good name.", Penelope grinned.

"Yeah, it's adorable for her.", Katie agreed.

"It does sound cute.", Blainley guessed.

"You know it.", Mary agreed.

"Thanks, girls. So, who's up for a shower in the bathroom car?", Tulip asked.

"We are!", the girls spoke as they raised their hands.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Nice, right? There's nothing more beautiful about life than birth. So, if you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter, and what event should be shown from a certain point of view, let me know anytime. See you later for the next chapter tonight. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I apologize for the false advertising. I had intended on posting this last night, but I got a bit stumped. So, here it is, finally. And the new passengers, courtesy of Misaki Ayuzawa234, are from "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" being Mina Loveberry, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, and Princess Gwendolyn. Also, Trixie and Suri from "MLP: Equestria Girls return as official passengers this time (also Misaki). Although, keep in mind that while 4 more episodes would definitely arrive next week, beyond that, I'm not sure I can say for sure when myself, although I'd start either on next Monday or Tuesday. Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 12: "Sick Mao"**

It all started in the morning as inside the train, Tulip and the girls were actively making out with each other in a different car, quite similar to the 2nd car Tulip went on, but much more like a shower room. Tulip moaned as she was french-kissing and rubbing her own body against Mandy's before they both slowly turned into werebimbos again as their breasts grew bigger and ballooned upward at a DD-Cup size, their butts inflated, their hair grew longer as did their nails, and their bellies grew twice as big as they moaned as a second baby developed inside them.

"Ohhhh, this feels sooooo goood, Mandy.", Tulip moaned in muffles as they were kissing.

"I know. Wanna stay a werebimbo forever, sister?", Mandy moaned in muffles back.

"Mm-Hmm...", Tulip moaned back as she was still kissing Mandy passionately before noticing Mary, Blainley, Courtney, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, and the rest of the girls around them as well.

"Hmm.", Tulip spoke normally before she and Mandy ceased their kissing.

"What is it, Tulip?", Mandy puzzled.

"I...don't think we're the only ones who changed here.", Tulip responded, gesturing to the transforming girls.

"Huh. Still, makes you wanna keep going, huh?", Mandy asked slyly.

"Yeah. Sooo much.", Tulip responded.

"Well, let's keep going, then.", Mandy spoke before they started kissing again, but this time, with their bellies pressing against each other as well as their breasts as they started rubbing themselves against each other again before this time, they started to give birth with both Tulip and Mandy moaning as they slowly birthed out one baby each before another started coming out from each of them, making them more aroused than before as the second babies were now born and landed gently next to the first babies of the day, making them pant before their bellies started filling up again, making them moan louder in pleasure as the other girls noticed them.

"Ooohhh, boy. Here comes some more!", Tulip moaned before she and Mandy moaned while giving birth to 4 more babies in total next to the last 4 they just gave birth to before their bellies started growing bigger again to refill.

"Oh, yeah! That really hits the spot. I'm starting to feel like a queen bee over here.", Tulip moaned.

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel like one, too. Even they're feeling that way _and _doing it.", Mandy responded, pointing to the other girls, who were both giving birth to four more babies of their own.

"Whoo. I guess they're really enjoying this birthing ability, huh?", Tulip spoke.

"Can't say I blame them. We enjoyed it.", Mandy stated.

"Yeah. Now, that I know how I feels all the time. I just wish I could keep doing this forever, nonstop, you know?", Tulip admitted.

"Yeah. I feel the same way.", Mandy agreed as Tulip and Mandy's babies started cooing as they stirred awake.

"Aw. They're waking up.", Tulip cooed as she picked up her 4 new babies with her breasts as did Mandy.

"Mandy's gonna take good care of you.", Mandy cooed to her babies as they cooed.

Meanwhile, Mary turned to Brittney, who apparently wasn't pregnant.

"Oh. Hey, Brittney. You doing okay?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm happy with being a werebimbo as much as the next girl, but I'm just bummed I couldn't get babies.", Brittney responded.

"Don't worry. I can fix that. I didn't get to propose to you properly, anyway.", Mary assured as she got out the Infinity Glorb.

"In fact, will you marry me?", Mary asked.

"Huh. Took you long enough to ask, but yes.", Brittney spoke before pressing her hand on the Infinity Glorb, causing the green electricity to arc out forwards and then surge around her body, causing Brittney's belly to grow as big as the other werebimbos', making her moan in ecstasy.

"Oohhh. That felt good.", Brittney moaned.

"Well, guess what? Now, that you're officially one of us, you're about to feel a whole lot better.", Mary assured before she then pressed herself against Brittney and began French kissing her, making her moan as she, too, began to press herself against Mary before both girls started going up and down, eventually making themselves give birth to 8 babies, 4 for each girl before they ceased their kisses and got off each other.

"Mmm... That was...incredible, sister.", Brittney moaned.

"Yeah...glad I could help you, sister.", Mary panted as she and Brittney stood up.

"You know, we should really make a nursery car for our babies.", Brittney commented.

"And a gravity car for King Cold's training while we're at it. I'm gonna build both, by the way.", Mary added, making Tulip smile in arousal from seeing the sight of Brittney and Mary giving birth.

Just then, Tulip's hand beeped and flashed, interrupting her lewd train of thought.

"Huh. Looks like it's a new passenger alert. Who is it this time?", Tulip asked before noticing that the latest passengers are Mina Loveberry, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Trixie, and Suri, surprising her, at least for the last two.

"Wait, Trixie and Suri are coming here? That's great.", Tulip grinned.

"I wonder how they're doing now.", Mary wondered.

"Maybe we can find out once we get back. Everyone make sure to bring your babies with you, though!", Tulip urged.

Later, back at Pure Heart Valley, Tulip opened the door for Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Trixie, Suri, and last, but not least, Mina Loveberry before they landed on the grass and noticed Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Katie, Brittney, Mandy, and the other girls.

"Hi.", Tulip greeted.

"Tulip? Are we really back here?", Trixie asked.

"Yep. Welcome back.", Tulip responded.

"Huh? Who are you?", Mina puzzled as she came to.

"Hi. I'm Tulip, this is Mary, Katie, Brittney, Mandy, Penelope, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Carrie, Dawn, Kitty, Emma, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, Raya, and Blainley.", Tulip introduced.

"Hi, Mina.", the rest of the girls greeted.

"I'm already sure you know some of them. And those are our babies. One of them is named after you.", Tulip added as she held out her babies as did each of the girls as Mina cooed.

"Oh. Hi.", Mina grinned to Tulip's baby, who cooed happily just as Foolduke woke up.

"Huh? Where are we? And why does it feel so cold?", Foolduke puzzled as she stirred awake.

"First off, this is Pure Heart Valley. Second, I'm with you. It isn't normally this cold.", Tulip responded.

"I think we'd better investigate in the center of town. It gets colder from there. That's gotta be where the source is.", Mary stated.

"Source of what?", Suri puzzled.

"The source of whatever is making the kingdom cold.", Tulip responded.

"Kingdom? You mean that Pure Heart Valley has a kingdom?", Mina asked.

"Well, yeah. And its own monsters, which are really troublesome.", Tulip responded.

"Really? Tell me more.", Mina responded.

"How about we show you when we get there?", Tulip responded.

Later, at the kingdom, Tulip and the girls arrived just before an ice block suddenly hit the ground with Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Atticus, and One-One trapped inside as the aerocycle crashed.

"Atticus!", Tulip shouted in worry before the Ice Dragon stepped closer to the ice cube and towered above it.

"So, monsters like that are a problem, huh?", Mina guessed.

"Yup.", Mary replied before the Ice Dragon used its tail to smash the ice block apart, freeing Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Atticus, and One-One.

"Choo!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Atticus, are you guys all right?", Tulip asked as she ran over to them.

"Yes, I'm all right. Just a bit chillier from the cold air.", Atticus assured.

"It was just like being on top of a snow man again.", Glad One commented.

"Wait, what? You girls got pregnant? And you already have babies?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Easy, Badgerclops. Let's not freak out.", Tulip urged nervously.

"How could I not freak out?! They're so...adorable.", Badgerclops spoke while cradling one of the babies while laughing a bit.

"Oh. Uh..., okay?", Mary puzzled as Badgerclops gave the baby back to Tulip.

"What did you name your first child?", Badgerclops asked.

"Well, I named her Mina.", Tulip responded.

"Mina? Oh, that's a cute name.", Badgerclops cooed to baby Mina, making her giggle.

"Uh, everyone? I'd hate to interrupt, but we still have to deal with that Ice Dragon.", Penelope urged before the creature stepped forward and then started breathing ice on the ground with the heroes scrambling away from the ice beam as Mao Mao sneezed whilst running from the ice beam and Badgerclops wound up on top of a frozen puddle and was unable to move without slipping on it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!", Badgerclops exclaimed before both Adorabat, Mandy, and Tulip managed to push Badgerclops away from the puddle just before the ice beam could hit.

"Yes!", Badgerclops spoke in surprise.

"So, is that what usually happens here?", Trixie asked.

"Yep. Just not with an Ice Dragon.", Mary responded.

"You think you could watch the children for a moment, Foolduke?", Tulip asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. They seem to like me.", Foolduke responded as the girls' children turned to see Foolduke and cooed with laughter with one of them even tapping her jester's hat bell a bit.

Meanwhile, Piggins got off his bed.

"Oh, boy. Snow!", Piggins spoke in surprise before stepping outside his house with a grin only to see Mao Mao, Tulip, Adorabat, Badgerclops, Atticus, One-One, Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess holding off the monster before Piggins ran back inside.

Meanwhile, Mina grew curious.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?", Mina asked.

"Relax. We've dealt with monsters like that before. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have some backup.", Tulip assured before Mina nodded with a grunt in assurance before jumping up and then powering up as her body got bigger, muscular, and surrounded with a blue flame as her eyes turned blank and her ears became pointy before her voice was now distorted with a hint of her normal voice over her much deeper one as she yelled out and charged forward and got in front of the Ice Dragon.

"Hey, Ice Dragon! I bet you can't catch me.", Mina spoke in a slightly distorted voice before it began chasing her around in a circle just as Badgerclops was holding onto the ice dragon's tail when he got deeper into the snow until he got stuck.

"Oh.", Badgerclops spoke just as Mao Mao was coughing while repelling the ice Blast with his katana.

"How are those allergies treating you?", Badgerclops asked.

"Great!", Mao Mao responded.

"Allergies? What's that supposed to mean?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, what _is _that all about?", Mina puzzled.

"Yeah, about that, to make a long story short, Mao Mao got sick and came down with a cold and now, he refuses to admit or even accept it.", Atticus exclaimed.

"I am NOT sick, got it?! It means being weak, and a hero is...ne...ah...ah...ACHOO! Never weak!", Mao Mao sniffled.

"Oh. That bad, huh?", Tulip responded.

"That guy really needs to take a breather.", Mina commented.

"I know, right?", Mary agreed.

"Who are those guys?", Mina asked.

"Well, those are Badgerclops, Adorabat, and Mao Mao. He's just coming down with a common cold, but he just wouldn't admit it.", Tulip responded before the Ice Dragon then sprouted Crystal snowflake-like wings and flew upwards a bit.

"Great. Now, it has wings.", Badgerclops spoke as the Dragon got up before then firing ice pillars at Mao Mao, who, as sick as he was, was dashing across them and only sneezed two times before getting frozen in ice.

"Take five, man! We got this!", Badgerclops assured before turning to Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, and Penelope.

"All right, so what's your plan?", Badgerclops asked.

"Penelope! Try using the solarian sword Mary gave you!", Bridgette shouted.

"Wait. Did she just say solarian sword?", Mina puzzled just as Penelope then looked to her solarian sword and gasped before getting an idea.

"That's it. Badgerclops, if we can make an ice ramp toward that thing, I think I can get close enough to slash it.", Penelope responded.

"Yeah, but that also sounds like a lot of energy and I already ran a lot...", Badgerclops began before the Ice Dragon began breathing ice on the ground.

"Aah! Ice ramp, it is.", Badgerclops spoke before Adorabat flew around the Ice Dragon.

"I'm a distraction.", Adorabat spoke before the Ice Dragon then tried to freeze Adorabat but missed, making an ice ramp for Penelope and Badgerclops, mostly for support.

"Yeehaw!", Badgerclops spoke as he sped himself and Penelope toward the Ice Dragon.

"All right, Penelope! Do...your...thing!", Badgerclops shouted as he then propelled Penelope upward before she quickly drew out her solarian sword and raised it, surprising all the heroes who are watching as they gasped in awe before Penelope struck the Ice Dragon by one of its Crystal-like wings, forcing it down as Penelope landed with the Ice Dragon now bearing a red, glowing scar on one of its wings as the Ice Dragon landed.

"Taste the pain!", Adorabat spoke as she flew toward it before kicking it by the toe with her peg leg before the Ice Dragon only roared and got up, but this time, it became quickly fatigued due to the scar on its wing before the creature was starting to come down but then struggled to keep it aloft in the air.

"All right!", Penelope grinned.

"We did it!", Badgerclops grinned.

"Jelly five!", Adorabat grinned as he and Badgerclops waved their arms up and down in celebration.

"Yeah, good work, team.", Mao Mao spoke weakly with a sick groan, disgusting Badgerclops and Adorabat before they refrained from touching him.

"Whhhooooaaaa, no!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Did that dragon make your sniffles worse?", Adorabat asked.

"Like I said. It's just allerg...ah...aller...ah...allerGIES!", Mao Mao sneezed as he did so on his own cape.

"Uh, don't you think you should take a break, Mao Mao? You've already fought a monster, anyways.", Tulip suggested.

"Yeah, man. Why are you fighting this so much? It's just a cold.", Badgerclops agreed.

"Being sick, uh...ahem...means you're weak. Ahh...and heroes aren't we...ehh...ACHOO! Ugh. Weak.", Mao Mao sneezed.

"Seriously. You need help.", Penelope commented.

"Hey, Foolduke. Can I watch them for you? At least until the next monster fight?", Badgerclops asked.

Needless to say, Mina was quite surprised by this development as she changed back to normal.

"How? Where did you get that sword? Where did it come from?", Mina asked.

"Yeah, how about we show you in the lab back at HQ.", Mary suggested.

Later, at the lab, Mary was showing Mina the reason for how Penelope got the sword.

"That remote allowed us to warp it into Pure Heart Valley to help us take down monsters and villains. That's how Penelope got it as a gift.", Mary stated.

"What? Could it be?", Mina puzzled.

"Uh, could it be what?", Tulip puzzled.

"How'd you like to be my apprentice, my student, my protege?", Mina asked with a grin.

"Really? Why?", Penelope puzzled.

"Because you're the chosen one destined to turn into an immortal, invincible super solarian and lead more like you into victory, restore balance and order, peace and harmony and all that stuff. You're destined for greatness, Penelope. In fact, you could be the next queen of Solaria. Heck, even the new ruler of Mewni.", Mina explained.

"Wow. Really?", Penelope spoke in wonder.

"Yeah, but as nice as it sounds, Power can corrupt if you're not careful.", Tulip retorted.

"But she used the solarian sword on that dragon, didn't she?", Mina asked.

"Only because she had no choice. It was a toughie.", Tulip responded.

"Uh, yeah. I know that. I was there, but why should we hold back on them like this?", Mina asked.

"Look, I'm not saying it won't happen, but this is a little too crazy to take in. We need to think carefully about what our next plan of attack is in case that dragon comes back.", Tulip stated.

"So you say. But I think you're saying it's too crazy to take in, because you're just like Star.", Mina retorted.

"I'm like who now?", Tulip puzzled.

"Either you're jealous or you're afraid of destiny. But I'm not afraid to embrace it. That's why I challenge you to a battle.", Mina spoke.

"What? You want to challenge me?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah, you heard me. Either you accept or surrender your leadership immediately.", Mina stated.

Then, Tulip exclaimed in frustration as she facepalmed herself before she took deep breaths and thought of a compromise.

"Like I said, we're not saying it won't happen. I'm just saying that we need to think carefully so no one gets hurt. Only the monsters. Either way, I accept your challenge. If I win, I'll come up with a better plan that doesn't get crazy.", Tulip suggested.

"Oh, All right. And if I win?", Mina asked.

"We won't just go with your plan, we'll also let you be the leader of this whole team and change things for the better.", Tulip replied.

"Huh. Being the leader of this whole team, huh? All right. You got yourself a deal.", Mina agreed as she and Tulip shook on it just before her watch beeped and then Tulip noticed that it was lunch time before stopping the beeping.

"But after lunch.", Tulip grinned.

"Cool. I'm hungry anyway.", Mina agreed.

Later, at the castle, Tulip, Mina, Mary, Penelope, and the girls were just walking outside to notice Mao Mao kicking the door open.

"Sheriff's department! We're here to check the food for poison, your grace!", Mao Mao spoke in a sick manner.

"Oh, sheriff. You're just in time for my bi-weekly seafood and dairy feast.", King Snugglemagne spoke before he chuckled.

Adorabat, however, sang a different tune as she let out a "blech!" in disgust just as Tulip, Mina, Mary, and Penelope walked in with Badgerclops, who was carrying children in his arms, most of which were cradled in their cribs from

"You're not seriously gonna put that stuff in your mouth!", Badgerclops panted worriedly as Mao Mao was getting ready to eat.

"Of course, I am. First, the fondue.", Mao Mao spoke before eating dipped bread with a fancy, long-stemmed fork and then slurping up the stretchy cheese before swallowing.

"No poison there.", Mao Mao spoke before then heading for the next food.

"Next, the clam chowder.", Mao Mao spoke before then picking up a spoon at first only to set it down and then down a whole plate of it, quickly.

"No poison there.", Mao Mao spoke before turning toward the Flan, making Tulip gasp.

"Now, for the Flan.", Mao Mao spoke.

But before he could pick up the plate, Tulip moved it away from him.

"No!", Tulip exclaimed.

"You realize there is another way to check for poison, right? That's what this invention is for.", Mary spoke while getting out a white smartphone-like device with orange stripes.

"Yeah. That could work.", Penelope added before Mary used it to scan the Flan and then detect no poison at all.

"See? No poison.", Mary assured.

"Cool.", Tulip grinned before she then took a bite of the Flan.

"Hmm.", Tulip grinned.

"Hey. You're not gonna got all that Flan, are you?", Mina asked.

"Oh, of course not.", Tulip responded before cutting it into three equal pieces, one for Badgerclops, one for Mina, and one for Tulip, a bite of which was already taken.

"Here you go. Now y'all can eat the Flan.", Tulip grinned.

"You know my tummy so well.", Badgerclops grinned in awe as he even shed a tear before he and Mina took a bite of theirs as did Tulip while Mao Mao was eating the fish, the tentacles, and even gargled the juice from which the king was drinking from the cup before spitting it back in.

"All clear. Enjoy, your graaace.", Mao Mao sniffled.

"Okay, that guy really needs help.", Mina commented.

"Yeah. No joke.", Tulip agreed.

Later, Tulip and Mina were now facing each other at the center of town as the sweetypies were now gathered around to see Tulip and Mina fight as the former drew her Infinity Blade and the latter powered up and drew her solarian sword, but this time, set to stun.

"All right, Tulip. Here's how the challenge works. We'll fight like usual, but to win, you gotta at least tap your sword onto my skin. Same goes for me. A slash may leave a scar that would consume you, but a gentle tap would do.", Mina assured.

"Hey. Whatever suits you.", Tulip responded before the sweetypies started chanting 'fight' many times over before Mina then dashed toward Tulip, who did the same before both clashed with each other, for 5 seconds the first time with Pinky shouting to her.

"Touch her with that holo Blade!", Pinky shouted before another clash ensued after half a second with three more at the same speed before another clash landed as each clash sent out a shockwave and eventually started creating a crater below which expanded until Tulip and Mina clashed one more time with Tulip and Mina grunting as a pillar of energy suddenly rose up around Tulip and Mina as they grunted, impressing Pinky.

"Yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEES!", Pinky shouted as a light over came him before the pillar exploded with Mina's sword now touching Tulip by the shoulder as a gentle tap.

"I'm out.", Tulip spoke softly.

"Not bad, Tulip. I gotta say, I'm impressed you made it this far.", Mina complimented in a distorted voice.

"All right, I'll bite. You win. How'd you do that?", Tulip panted as she drew her sword back away.

"A solarian soldier has to learn control like that to get this good. But, as your new leader, I think I can teach you and your friends how to be immortal, invincible solarian warriors.", Mina assured as she changed back to normal before Tulip grinned at the idea.

"Huh. You know what, Mina? I like that. So, what's the plan?", Tulip asked.

"Well, I plan on making an army of all-girl solarian warriors, and you gals are perfect for the job.", Mina responded.

"Really?", Mary spoke in surprise.

"Yep. Only problem is I need the Royal magic wand and the book of spells to create a solarian transformation spell and right now, I don't have any of those. Mary, do you think you can use that remote that warped the solarian sword here to bring the items we need for the spell here?", Mina asked.

"I can arrange that.", Mary grinned.

Later, at the lab, with the 4 twins' assistance, Mary used the big remote to warp both the royal magic wand and the book of spells to the lab.

"Wow. That was quick.", Mina commented.

"Yeah. Gotta save on time, right?", Mary commented.

"It's true. She can do that real fast.", Drusilla stated.

"Uh..., okay? Now, all that's left now is to cast the spell.", Mina stated.

"I know a place where we can cast the spell.", Mary stated.

"Where is it?", Mina asked.

"Let's just say where we're going, we'd have tons of space for all of us.", Tulip responded.

"Even us?", Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha asked.

"Yeah. Of course.", Tulip assured.

"Hooray!", the 4 twins spoke excitedly.

As a matter of fact, it did have a lot of space as that place turned out to be the waterfall.

"Wow. You're right. It does have a ton of space for all of us here. And you all hang out here all the time?", Mina asked.

"Yeah. So, wanna get started, leader?", Tulip asked.

"I thought you'd never ask.", Mina responded before Tulip, Mary, Katie, Brittney, Mandy, Penelope, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Carrie, Dawn, Kitty, Emma, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, Raya, Blainley, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Trixie, and Suri each drew a ring around them.

"You girls ready?", Mina shouted.

"Ready.", Tulip responded.

"Good, because now we get to the fun part.", Mina responded as she went up into the air while her voice started to deepen in pitch and become distorted before she then surrounded herself in a blue vortex of flames and become muscular with pointy ears and blank eyes before then using the royal magic wand to create a blue ring of fire around each girl willing to take part in this ritual as the 4 twins "ooh'd" in surprise.

"By the power of Queen Solaria's Might, you shall have the power to fight for what's right!", Queen Solaria chanted before then firing scattered blue beams from the wand toward the rings of fire, causing them to flare up like pillars around each girl, each starting to moan with pleasure and excitement as their voices started to become distorted while eyes turned blank white before they started growing muscles on their arms and legs before they even started to grow bigger, as well, but in height before the rings of fire ceased, revealing the girls, not only bigger and muscular, but also clothed in a sort of revealing cloth with their breasts still showing, but with the nipples covered this time and a purple gem on each front center of each dress, although it was far less revealing for Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha, but they still looked just as nice.

"Oohhh, man, did that feel good.", Tulip moaned in a deep voice.

"Yeah...way better than a werebimbo transformation, that's for sure.", Mary agreed in a distorted voice.

"Wait. Werebimbo transformation? What's that?", Mina puzzled.

"We'll explain later.", Mary replied.

"Wow...that felt amazing.", Trixie commented in a deep voice.

"Yeah...almost like I don't need to worry anymore.", Suri agreed.

"And we all get our own solarian swords, too? This is amazing!", Izzy spoke excitedly in a deep voice.

"Whoa! We're really strong, aren't we?", Drusilla asked in surprise.

"Why don't we all find out?", Minerva suggested.

"Okay.", Drusilla, Lucretia, and Tabitha nodded before they then noticed a rock nearby and then fired bright red lightning bolts.

"Alakazam!", the twins shouted before the rock got struck, coated in a red light, and then turned into a mountain ram, making the twins giggle.

"Whoa...it feels so good. I think I could get used to this.", Penelope grinned.

Then, suddenly a vicious roar returned from outside the waterfall.

"What was that?", Courtney puzzled.

"It's that Ice Dragon again.", Tulip realized after feeling the cold breeze from inside the waterfall.

Meanwhile, the Ice Dragon roared and fired its ice beam everywhere in town, including the pond on which Pinky was going to jump in.

"Cannon...!", Pinky began before he wound up doing the splits, making it very painful for him.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOW!", Pinky yelled in pain.

Meanwhile, Benny was being offered coffee.

"Hot coffee.", the mouse spoke before the ice beam then froze the cups of coffee in ice.

"Iced coffee.", the mouse spoke before giving a slight giggle before the Ice Dragon roared.

Back at the waterfall, Mina noticed the Ice Dragon from far away as the red scar had completely covered one of its wings in a bright red light.

"It was down for a moment, but it's not out yet! But, with the ritual we just cast, all that's about to change. Super Solarian Warriors..., forward!", Mina ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!", Tulip and the girls spoke before they quickly flew out of the waterfall.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops and Adorabat charged into battle with the former firing a laser beam from his Cyber arm at the Ice Dragon while scaling across the roofs with the Ice Dragon missing him before Badgerclops found cover near Atticus, One-One, Adorabat, and the girls' children.

"You stall him while I charge my Badger Beam.", Badgerclops stated.

"'Badger Beam'?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?", Higgs retorted.

"Ugh, I don't know. I'm still workshopping it.", Badgerclops sighed.

"You really gotta do it well.", Sad One sighed.

"You got it.", Adorabat grinned as she flew up and then tossed a smoke bomb at the Ice Dragon.

"Come and get me.", Adorabat goaded before the creature roared in response and flew up after her, surprising her before Adorabat got out more smoke bombs.

"Take this! Now, Badgerclops!", Adorabat urged as she tossed them at the Ice Dragon and flew away from it.

"Badger Beam x100!", Badgerclops shouted as he then charged his Badger Beam at the Ice Dragon, Which retaliated with its own ice blast, quickly overpowering it before Badgerclops had no choice but to escape to avoid getting frozen.

"Uh-oh! Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!", Badgerclops exclaimed as he successfully evaded the Ice Blast and got down to the ground without getting frozen even once.

"Haha! Is that all you got?", Badgerclops asked before the Ice Dragon landed near him and then roared before trapping him in ice again, but this time, with his head left unfrozen.

"Oh, frosty. Adorabat, run!", Badgerclops urged only for Adorabat to wind up frozen with her head left unfrozen as well.

"It got me, too.", Adorabat spoke sheepishly.

"Hold on. I got an idea.", Badgerclops assured before then sticking his tongue to the ice only for it to get stuck.

"Okay, I'm out of ideas. And seeing as Atticus and One-One are the only ones left who aren't frozen and are watching the children...", Badgerclops began as the Ice Dragon moved in near Badgerclops and Adorabat.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLP!", Badgerclops and Adorabat shouted, unknowingly attracting the attention of Mina, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, and the entire Super Solarian army.

"Oh, no. It's Badgerclops and Adorabat. They're frozen in place!", Mary spoke in worry.

"Hang on, guys! We're coming!", Tulip shouted in assurance before she and the girls, led by Mina, descended down toward the ground.

Meanwhile, the Ice Dragon was preparing to deliver one final ice blast at Badgerclops and Adorabat.

"Hey, Badgerclops, I-I wanna you know. I ate your leftover burrito!", Adorabat sobbed a bit.

"What?! Ooowww!", Badgerclops groaned before Tulip, Mary, Mina (who was descending down first), Katie, Brittney, Mandy, Penelope, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Carrie, Dawn, Kitty, Emma, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, Raya, Blainley, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Trixie, and Suri landed on the ground in-between the Ice Dragon and the frozen victims as the sweetypies looked on in amazement.

"Hey! Over here, you overgrown ice pop!", Mina goaded in a distorted voice as she and the girls drew out their solarian swords, although Tulip's Infinity Blade was now taking on a green solarian sword look for the blade.

"Wow. My sword's changed.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Mina?! Girls?!", Badgerclops and Adorabat exclaimed in surprise together.

"Where's Mao Mao? Is he safe?", Tulip asked.

"Right here!", Mao Mao responded, causing everyone to turn to notice Mao Mao in a blue hospital robe with a sort of plasma container as Mao Mao sneezed while using his katana as a sort of crutch.

"Leave my friends alone!", Mao Mao urged.

"Mao Mao, What are you doing?", Adorabat shouted.

"Yeah, get some rest! Ow.", Badgerclops added.

"I may be sick, but I can't sit...around...while my friends are in danger.", Mao Mao responded.

"What? What's going on?", Mary puzzled.

"Camille told us that if Mao Mao swings his sword one more time, he's a goner!", Badgerclops exclaimed in response.

"What?!", the girls responded before the Ice Dragon prepared to blast Mao Mao to kingdom come as Mao Mao drew out his katana.

Get out of here, dude!", Badgerclops urged.

"Don't do this, Mao Mao! You can't swing your sword! You can't!", Adorabat shouted sadly.

"It's okay. I don't need it to beat it.", Mao Mao assured as he out his sword back in his sheath before the Ice Dragon then fired an ice blast toward Mao Mao, only for the heroes to notice something unexpected and amazing: the ice blast was not hitting him at all.

"Whoa.", the super solarian warriors spoke in awe.

"Ooh.", Adorabat spoke in surprise.

"No! Wait. He's so hot, the Ice has no effect on him.", Badgerclops spoke as it was revealed that Mao Mao has a sort of flaming aura around him, protecting him from the ice blast.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than that to beat me.", Mao Mao chuckled before he sounded up eaten by the Ice Dragon.

"Mao Mao!", Adorabat and Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Kitty!", the 4 twins exclaimed in worry.

The very sight angered Tulip to the point that she yelled out in anger as she charged toward the Ice Dragon and slashed her Infinity Solarian sword at the Ice Dragon's leg, making it screech in pain before Tulip slashed at its second leg, dealing more pain to it, earning its louder screech before Tulip roared back at it.

"Geez, Tulip! Why are you so angry?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Didn't you just see Mao Mao get eaten by that thing?! Apart from that, I don't know! I'm irrationally angry!", Tulip shouted angrily before roaring at the Ice Dragon again before it roared back and prepared to fire an ice blast again.

However, neither one knew that Mao Mao was actually safe and sound despite present circumstances.

"My body burns with a terrible fever, and it's your turn to feel the heat!", Mao Mao spoke to himself as his flaming aura burned brighter.

"Come and get it, you Christmas turkey!", Tulip shouted before the Ice Dragon was about to fire, but before it could, Mao Mao sneezed, causing the blast to go up in smoke, literally, puzzling the creature, as well as the livid Tulip, who got puzzled as well.

"What?", Tulip puzzled calmly.

"Take this! My germs, my viruses, and all of my pathogens! Diggeta, diggeta, diggeta, diggeta, ah!", Mao Mao spoke as he let his back hit its teeth, wiped his butt (with his cape covering it, that is) on its tongue, licked his gloves, and began punching its uvula like a punching bag, causing the Ice Dragon to react badly.

"Wait. You don't suppose that Mao Mao is doing this?", Atticus puzzled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing it.", Glad One replied before Atticus grinned.

"Wow. What's happening to that thing? Whatever it is, it's working.", Mina grinned.

"He's using the ultimate disease spreading technique. It's so beautiful...and gross.", Badgerclops replied as he shed a tear, freeing his tongue from the ice, allowing him to speak more clearly before the Ice Dragon sneezed twice.

"All right, girls. Let's help Mao Mao finish this!", Mina urged.

"Right!", Tulip, Mary, Katie, Brittney, Mandy, Penelope, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Carrie, Dawn, Kitty, Emma, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, Raya, Blainley, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Trixie, and Suri all charged toward the Ice Dragon as they yelled out before they all slashed random parts of the Ice Dragon's body, creating multiple scars everywhere before Mao Mao prepared to give out one last sneeze at the Dragon, just as the Ice Dragon's body began to glow red completely while its face began to puff up from the sneeze before it finally exploded completely in a bright blue column, which then exploded and vanished, causing the ice blocks to break apart, freeing Badgerclops and Adorabat.

When the blue column vanished, Mao Mao was floating in the air in a red flame aura before he descended downwards and landed safely before sneezing a bit just as Mina, Tulip, and the girls reverted back to normal form with the monster vanquished.

"We did it.", Tulip chuckled a bit.

"Mao Mao!", Adorabat and Badgerclops spoke happily together before they ran toward Mao Mao only for Mao Mao to stop them.

"No. Stay back. I'm still contagious.", Mao Mao coughed.

"Wow. I had no idea sickness could be used as a weapon like that.", Mandy spoke in surprise.

"So, Mao Mao. What did you learn today?", Tulip asked.

"Y'all were right. I am sick. But just because I'm sick...it doesn't make me any less of a hero.", Mao Mao admitted in reply.

"See? There you go. You're learning.", Tulip grinned.

"I don't know about you, guys..., but I'm ready to take a sick day.", Mao Mao stated before Badgerclops and Adorabat hugged Mao Mao only to sneeze and get sick, too.

"Told you I was contagious.", Mao Mao responded.

"Yeah, uh, we're just gonna stay out of your hair until you get better, okay?", Tulip spoke before she, Mina, Mary, Katie, Brittney, Mandy, Penelope, Mindy, Tami, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Carrie, Dawn, Kitty, Emma, Laurie, Miles, Sunny, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Jackie, Hope, Leah, Raya, Blainley, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Trixie, and Suri ran off to avoid getting infected with germs.

"That's a very wise choice there, girls! Kudos, really!", Mao Mao shouted with a grin.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at night, the girls, the latest passengers included, returned to the waterfall.

"Well, that was fun. And a bit chilly, at that.", Tulip commented.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping I'd have a snowball fight, but then Mao Mao came down with a cold, and, well, yecch! Right? I just didn't want to get sick today.", Mina agreed.

"Well, it is pretty good that we had you on the team. In fact, I have a little something I want to ask you and the others.", Mary stated as she got out the Infinity Glorb.

"Really? What is it?", Mina puzzled as she, Foolduke, Higgs, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Trixie, and Suri saw the orb in Mary's hands.

"Will you marry me?", Mary asked.

"Really? Of course we will.", 7 out of 8 girls responded before placing their hands on the Infinity Glorb.

"But only if you agree to be my second-in-command.", Mina added.

"I can work with that.", Mary assured before Mina pressed her hand on the Infinity Glorb as well before green electricity raced around their bodies and then changed all their clothing into a blue, revealing outfit similar to Mary and the others', but with each one in a different fitting size depending on the height and weight preferences.

"Wow. That felt better than I expected.", Mina grinned.

"Well, guess what? It's about to get a whole lot better.", Penelope responded before she stepped into the moonlight and then felt a wave of pleasure hit her before she then started growing in her nails first, then, her breasts, her butt, and finally, her hair until it was as long as a mane while her outfit gets stretched out to a point where the bottom of her dress looks like a really elastic piece of bikini all while her belly gets bigger and makes room for 2 babies inside.

"Whoo! That felt good.", Penelope moaned in pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, So that's a werebimbo, huh?", Mina guessed.

"And now, we get to have fun like this?", Trixie asked.

"All that and more.", Penelope assured before she then closed her eyes, tensed her fists with a grunt, and opened her eyes, revealing them to be blank before she was surrounded by a blue flaming vortex and then grew muscles on her arms and legs and then began to adopt muscles everywhere at a suitable level before she then started growing bigger as her breasts and but grew bigger as did her belly as it filled up with 8 more bellies, bringing it up to a total amount of 10 babies as she moaned all the way through with her voice getting noticeably distorted as the top ropes of her clothes stretched out to the point it looks as though they're about to break apart, but didn't before the flames ceased.

"Ooohhh, yeeeaaaahh. That felt sooooo much better.", Penelope moaned.

"Whoa. Did you just combine your werebimbo form with that hulking body?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, and now I feel better than ever.", Penelope responded in a distorted voice as she then moved closer toward Tulip.

"But you know what else would be even better?", Penelope asked as her lustful smile spoke.

"That you would all join me so we can all have fun.", Penelope finished, her tone letting on no doubt about what the fun would be.

"Mmmmm... Well, it would feel really great. In fact, you girls wanna get in on this?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, we do!", the rest of the girls agreed with nods.

Then, at that moment, Mary, Princess, Duchess, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, Sunny, Foolduke, Higgs, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn Brittney, Sabrina, Chantal, Becky, Hope, Leah, Raya, Jackie, Kelly, Katie, Blaineley, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Dawn, Emma, Kitty, Miles, Laurie, and last but not least, Tulip stepped into the light of the moon, one second delayed for each girl before they all moaned as they dramatically changed with their nails growing and getting polished pink or cherry red and their chests, butts, hair, and bellies as they made room for two babies each inside, stretching out their current clothes to the same point as Penelope's.

"Whoo! This always feels so amazing,", Lindsay grinned.

"Maybe, but I think we can do better.", Mary grinned.

"Yeah. Why not?", Tulip agreed before she and the rest of the half-transformed girls grunted and then moaned in pleasure after opening their eyes to reveal them to be blank as they then each became coated in a blue, fiery vortex, grew big in both muscle, size, breasts, butts, and bellies, as well as the baby count as their voices distorted and their ears turned pointy.

"Oooohhhhhh, man! It felt soooo much better than last time.", Tulip moaned in a deep voice.

"You said it. I have a bunch of babies inside me now. I just can't wait to get 'em all out and have more grow inside me again.", Mary moaned in a deep voice.

"Speaking of babies, is the nursery car ready, yet?", Brittney asked in a deep voice.

"Sure. We can make out in there and give birth to them here.", Mary responded.

"Couldn't hurt to give it a try.", Tulip shrugged.

Later, at the nursery car, each pairing within a group of girls were moaning as they kissed passionately, feeling each other's' bodies, and rubbing themselves against each other on the ground before they started giving birth to their babies starting with 1 baby per 6 seconds each.

"Mmmmm... this feels nicer than before...", Tulip moaned as she was giving birth before eventually, all 10 each were birthed.

At that point, they panted before they regressed back to normal werebimbo form out of exhaustion with two more babies growing inside as their outfits remained the same.

"Ooohhh... how about that? It really _did _feel like going to the bathroom. But better.", Mina grinned.

"See? That's how I felt.", Tulip grinned.

"In fact, we all felt that way.", Penelope added just as the newborn babies started cooking as they were waking up.

"Easy, there. You just get your rest now.", Penelope spoke as she put her 10 babies carefully in her crib made for them as did Tulip and the other girls before the babies then went to sleep peacefully, well, after singing a soft lullaby song, that is.

It was about a few minutes since they sang after that before the girls got out of the nursery car and back into Pure Heart Valley toward the waterfall.

"So, what'd you think?", Mary asked.

"It was amazing. I didn't even think about that.", Mina grinned.

"Yeah. It was really powerful.", Mandy commented.

"I'm digging that kind of power already.", Izzy grinned.

"Yeah. To think I'd actually give birth to 10 babies at once. I thought it'd be hard, but it was surprisingly...not.", Trixie commented.

"Well, not if you're a werebimbo. And a solarian warrior to boot.", Tulip stated.

"Nope. I guess not.", Suri agreed.

"All right, girls. If you wanna turn in for the night, raise your hands and say 'aye'.", Courtney stated before the rest of the girls then raised their hands.

"Aye.", Tulip and the girls yawned as they raised their hands before laying down.

"That's odd. I don't think I've ever been exhausted like that before.", Tulip yawned.

"Neither have I.", Mary admitted.

"Wait. You mean you've never been tired before as werebimbos?", Mina puzzled.

"Nope. Usually, we'd just wanna keep going until the sun rises.", Penelope replied.

"Oh. Eh, it's probably a side effect of combining both werebimbo and solarian warrior forms. Sure, it may make you extremely powerful, but it can also be exhausting if you do too much. So, I guess the next time we combine forms like that, we'll just take it nice and slow.", Mina suggested.

"Yep. Sounds like a plan, Mina.", Tulip agreed.

"Thanks. Oh, and good night, girls.", Mina yawned before starting to sleep.

"Good night.", the girls spoke softly before they started to sleep, although only Tulip looked up at the moon and then closed her eyes gently after seeing a shooting star pass by.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Didn't expect Mina to be the new leader and turn Tulip and the girls into Solarian Warriors, did you? So, if anyone else has ideas for what should happen next in the next chapter, and also anyone other than scmcsilvan, I might add, insightful as these ideas are for the future, please let me know what events should happen differently when you're able. Also, I will work on a couple of episodes of "Dragon Ball Super" before I continue this story, one for tomorrow and another for Monday. Until next time. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello. It took a while, but I've finally finished the chapter for tonight. Now, keep in mind that the credit for any and all future passengers, unless they were suggested by someone else, goes to Misaki Ayuzawa234. Just thought you should know. Speaking of passengers, I can tell you that the passengers arriving are from "Steven Universe", "George of the Jungle" (2007), and "Dave the Barbarian", which, I think, has an epic theme song, what with the choir and the drums banging, and the orchestra, all that jazz. Also, it was a bit difficult coming up with a plot for Mary's point of view for this story as it is mainly about her and Penelope, so I have the same author to thank for that assistance. Again, credit goes to her. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 13: "Mary's Special Date"**

It all started one morning when Mao Mao was meditating and chanting his name just as a mockingjay bird flew by just before the doorbell rang, causing Mao Mao to react with the mockingjay accidentally flying into his mouth. It turned out that Tulip, Adorabat, and Badgerclops were taking turns playing a sort of video game to see who can get someone out the door by ringing the doorbell enough times as a sort of cat popped out from the doorbell on the red side of the screen.

"Hello?", the cat asked.

"Winner!", the game spoke.

"Wow, Badgerclops. You're amazing!", Adorabat grinned.

"Yeah, yeah.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Let's go again!", Adorabat spoke excitedly as the next round against Badgerclops started.

"Oh, it's on.", Badgerclops grinned.

Then, just as Mary and Penelope got out from the lab while Atticus and One-One got downstairs, they noticed Tulip there.

"Oh. Hi, girls.", Tulip greeted.

"Looks like you three are having fun hanging out together.", Mary guessed.

"Yeah. I never knew 'Doorbell Danglers' could be so fun.", Tulip responded.

"'Doorbell Danglers'?", Atticus puzzled.

"Way to dangle those doorbells, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One grinned just as Mao Mao arrived near the living room and spat out the mockingjay bird out before it flew away as Mao Mao shouted.

"Why isn't anyone answering the door?!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Dude, it's just a video game.", Badgerclops stated, puzzling Mao Mao as he saw the fact for himself.

"I've danced this tango...", Tulip began just before someone popped out from the left side of the screen.

"Hello?", the cat puzzled.

"Winner!", the game stated.

"...once or twice before.", Tulip finished just as the cat appeared on the left side being red again.

"Hello?", the red cat asked.

"Winner!", the game spoke.

"That was the funnest one yet!", Adorabat grinned, puzzling Mao Mao.

"Fun? Wha-what do you mean fun? You just got your butt kicked like 5 times.", Mao Mao puzzled.

"758.", Adorabat corrected with a grin.

"75...?! Why are you still trying?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"It doesn't really matter if I lose. I always have fun playing.", Adorabat grinned.

"Adorabat... hand me that controller. I'll show you the sweet taste of victory.", Mao Mao responded as he was handed the controller to see if he can beat Badgerclops.

However, it was not the case as Badgerclops won again.

"Hello?", the cat puzzled.

"Winner!", the game spoke.

"What?", Mao Mao puzzled out of surprise before growling as he tried again, but with little to no success as Badgerclops quickly won 3 consecutive times.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?", the cat puzzled.

"Winner! Winner! WINNEEEEEEEER...!", the game announced.

"You were so close that time.", Adorabat grinned.

"Give it up, dude. You can't outdang _these_ danglers.", Badgerclops yawned a bit, gesturing with his thumbs.

"I can see why.", Atticus stated just as Mao Mao handed the controller to Tulip.

"Hmm.", Tulip smirked before she then beat Badgerclops quickly as a cat appeared in the blue side of the screen.

"Hello?", the cat puzzled.

"Winner!", the game announced.

"Ta-da!", Tulip grinned just as Badgerclops stated his surprise.

"Aw, what? That's weak, man.", Badgerclops spoke in slight surprise.

"Who can't outdang _these_ danglers, now? Like, I said once before, I live dangerously.", Tulip spoke, gesturing to her own thumbs.

"Yeah, I don't remember you saying that even once.", Badgerclops commented.

"Yeah, you kinda had to be there.", Atticus spoke to Badgerclops.

"Why didn't you fight? Does your tummy hurt?", Adorabat puzzled to Mao Mao.

"Yeah. It was pretty odd of you to just up and back out like that.", Penelope agreed.

"Because it's a waste of time to fight a battle you know you can't win.", Mao Mao responded.

"Waste of time?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Precisely.", Mao Mao replied.

"Oh! You just said I'm better than you.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Victory in a digital world is meaningless! Besides, Tulip just beat you. Technically speaking, that makes her better than both of us combined.", Mao Mao snapped back, making Badgerclops gasp from that fact.

"You're so right.", Badgerclops spoke in apparent surprise.

"Anyway, a hero's energy is better spent on something more worthwhile, like...this! The annual Thumb War Competition!", Mao Mao stated as he got out a poster for Pure Heart Valley's annual Thumb War Competition.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"A Thumb War?", Badgerclops puzzled before Adorabat began hitting her wings against Badgerclops back as she chanted "I wanna go!" in excitement.

"What in the name of mustard and stink tail is that?", Atticus puzzled as Adorabat chanted excitedly.

"That's right, my friends. You wanna see how a real warrior uses their thumbs, this is the place to be.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Sounds cool. I'm game.", Tulip grinned.

"Oh, and Tulip, before you go, Penelope and I are going on a date outside of Pure Heart Valley. To get to know each other, you know?", Mary stated.

"Really? That's great, Mary. I hope it goes great for you two.", Tulip grinned as she hugged the two of them.

"Me, too. And if our date goes well enough, we'll both be here in time for your match.", Mary grinned.

"Thanks. I appreciate it.", Tulip grinned.

"Aw, think nothing of it.", Penelope grinned back.

"See you in your match.", Mary waved as she and Penelope left.

"Take care of yourselves now!", Tulip waved back before she noticed a new passenger alert on her hand and saw the lost comprising of Sadie Miller, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Lonely Pearl, Pink Pearl, Spinel, Ursula, Maggie, Fang, Candy, Malsquando, and Gine as Badgerclops spoke to Mao Mao.

"Why do you two even wanna do this? A little lower. You know it's a sweetypie thing, right?", Badgerclops stated.

"What are you talking about? It's a war. Besides, it has everything a hero could want. Honor, glory...", Mao Mao began.

"Dude, that's the same thing.", Badgerclops corrected.

"Uh, riches! And a coupon for bottomless breadsticks.", Mao Mao stated before noticing that Badgerclops was missing as Adorabat was chanting "I wanna go!".

"Wait, where's Badgerclops?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Come on, let's get going already! I wanna get that coupon.", Badgerclops spoke in excitement as Adorabat and Tulip followed him out.

"Coming! We just gotta pick up some passengers first!", Tulip shouted in response.

Later, Tulip, Atticus, and One-One arrived at the forest, Tulip arrived in front of the doorway and then held her right hand out toward it before it opened with Sadie, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Lonely Pearl, Pink Pearl, Spinel, Ursula, Maggie, Fang, Candy, Malsquando, and Gine landing on the grass before looking up to see Tulip, Atticus, and One-One.

"Hi. I'm Tulip, and this is Atticus, and One-One.", Tulip introduced.

"Welcome to Pure Heart Valley.", Glad One announced.

"Wha...?", Spinel spoke in surprise.

"Pure Heart Valley? What's that? And why aren't you wearing any clothes? More importantly, how are you not embarrassed by that?", Sadie puzzled.

"Well, I've kinda gotten used to it, actually. And sometime later tonight, I could show you why if you want.", Tulip grinned.

"And where's Mary? She did send for us.", Lapis puzzled.

"Well, it's true. She did. But she's currently having a special date right now. She'll join you later during the annual Thumb War Competition at town.", Tulip responded.

"A special date? With who?", Lapis asked.

"Well, one of the people really special to her.", Tulip responded.

Meanwhile, Mary and Penelope went outside the car of Pure Heart Valley.

"Well, Penelope... this is it. Our very first date.", Mary grinned.

"Yeah. So, what do you wanna do first?", Penelope asked.

"Well, we could try checking that car in front of us and decide first.", Mary stated.

"Sounds like a plan.", Penelope grinned as they stepped forward, not knowing that Princess and Duchess had already snuck out the Pure Heart Car.

"That's odd. Where could those two be going?", Duchess puzzled.

"Maybe they're taking some time off.", Princess guessed.

"Maybe. But why? We'd better check on them and find out.", Duchess stated, earning a nod from Princess.

Then, they opened the door to the first car, revealing it to be a sort of love lounge as the room appeared to be pink with a movie-themed mirror with lights and a heart shaped bed for the couple to lay on while making out.

"Whoa. If that wasn't a sort of Love lounge from the movie studios, I don't know what is. At least they did it right, though. I'll give them that.", Penelope grinned as the door closed with Princess and Duchess leaning against the door outside the car.

"Yeah. They sure did. But what's really surprising is what else is inside this car. I mean, look. There's a disco ball with the dance floor, arcade games, an ice skating rink, and even a roller skating ring.", Mary grinned.

"Whoa. That really is something else.", Penelope spoke in surprise.

"Can you make out what's going on in here?", Duchess whispered.

"Well, the girls said there's a dance floor, arcade games, and even ice skating and roller skating.", Princess whispered.

"Really? This car really has all that?", Duchess puzzled.

"Apparently.", Princess responded.

"Huh. We better listen in to more to know for sure.", Duchess spoke.

Meanwhile, Mary turned to Penelope.

"So, Penelope. What do you wanna do first?", Mary asked.

"Well..., I've always wanted to boogie down on the dance floor, so I guess we could start with that.", Penelope responded.

"Great idea.", Mary agreed before she and Penelope notice led a purple tank top with magenta shorts and silver boots and a green tank top with emerald shorts and another pair of silver boots.

"Wow. I'm digging this outfit.", Penelope spoke as she started putting on her green tank top, which reveals her midriff and navel, with Mary putting on her purple disco outfit.

"Eh. Purple's more of my color anyway.", Mary stated as she put on her own disco outfit and both noticed how flattering their shirts are, seeing as they are more like bikinis mixed in with shorts.

"Whoa. This actually feels really good for my sexy rump.", Penelope grinned as she moved her butt up and down a moment while looking at it.

"What a coincidence. Mine, too. It actually feel reeeaaallly good. I feel so free and yet, clothed at the same time.", Mary agreed.

"Wanna try those out when we dance?", Penelope asked.

"Sure. Why not?", Mary agreed before both stepped into the dance floor as the panels lit up.

"You think you can get wild with dance?", Mary asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, sister.", Penelope smirked seductively before, just as the sing started playing with more action, the girls started dancing in a sexy, twirkish manner, to their hearts' content.

Outside, Princess overheard music from the other side of the door.

"What the...? That music. It sounds like they're dancing.", Princess reported.

"Huh. So far, so good, then.", Duchess grinned.

Back in the love lounge car, at a certain point, eventually, Mary and Penelope even wiggled their bodies to each other before even finishing with a twirk toward each other just as the song ended.

"Whoo! Now, this is fun!", Mary spoke as she then flexed out her disco outfit, tearing it off as her chest was the first to be revealed, followed by her butt before moaning from the pleasure of feeling the outfit tear off completely.

"Oh, man, does it feel good to rip that outfit off my body.", Mary moaned.

"Yeah... it feels like turning into a werebimbo all over again.", Penelope moaned in agreement as she ripped her own outfit out as well, leaving both of them in the nude once more, except for the boots, which were taken off normally.

"A-woof! It's been a while since we've ripped our clothes out like this.", Mary grinned.

"Yeah. Doing it again like this always feels so amazing.", Penelope grinned.

"Agreed. Speaking of agreeing, what do you say we dance in the nude like this next time?", Mary suggested.

"Yeah. That would be really sexy.", Penelope agreed seductively.

"Yeah... it really would be sexy wouldn't it...?", Mary purred with a seductive chuckle.

"But it can wait until next time. How about we head to the arcade and play something together?", Mary suggested in her normal tone.

"Yeah, that'd be great.", Penelope agreed on her own normal tone.

"Still..., wanna finger each other as we play?", Penelope asked.

"Ooh. It sounds really good. Of course, I do, sister.", Mary grinned.

"Good. I can't wait for us to get started.

Later, the two girls were playing Super Mario Bros. at a sort of boss fight while fingering themselves, but with Mary fingering Penelope and Penelope fingering Mary.

"Ooooohhhh, I feel sooooo hoooot.", Mary moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm. Me, too..., sister... If anything, I feel like I'm getting as hot as apple pie.", Penelope agreed just as Mary played as Mario and Penelope player as Luigi with both climbing up the stairs near the flag.

"Ohhh... Penelope... I'm...about to...cum...!", Mary panted.

"Yeah..., me, too...!", Penelope panted.

Then, just as both Mary and Penelope landed Mario and Luigi on top of a flag pole in the game, they both had an orgasm and spat out juices from their lower region due to the climax they both had before kneeling down with their big bellies touching each other.

"Ooohhh, yeah! That felt so good!", Mary moaned.

"Mmm-hmmm... wanna skate with me like this or do you wanna rest here for a bit?", Penelope asked.

"Are you kidding? I don't get tired very easily.", Mary responded with a smirk.

"What a coincidence. Neither do I.", Penelope smirked back.

Meanwhile, outside the car, Duchess grew puzzled.

"What's going on in there now?", Duchess asked.

"Don't know. But it sound like they're skating. On ice, too.", Princess reported.

"Okay, that's it. We're going in.", Duchess spoke before opening the door to see a love lounge comprised of a disco ball with the dance floor, arcade games, an ice skating rink, and even a roller skating ring.

"Whoa. It really did have those things in there.", Duchess spoke in awe as Princess stepped inside and closed the door as quietly as she can.

"Maybe we can watch closely in a spot where we couldn't get caught.", Princess suggested.

"Yeah. Great idea.", Duchess agreed before finding a vacant spot in the corner.

"This'll do for now.", Duchess spoke before she and Princess went inside says vacant spot and saw Mary and Penelope dismaying across the ice rink with each other.

"Wow. They look so graceful together dancing like that.", Princess grinned.

"Yeah. Who would've thought?", Duchess agreed.

Later, Mary and Penelope were racing each other in the roller skating rink.

"Is this really the fast you can go, Mary?", Penelope asked.

"Just watch. I can skate much faster.", Mary retorted before she then did so with Penelope then trying to catch up before both wound up slipping into the finish line and landed on each other, earning giggles of laughter from each other from how fun it was.

"Wow. It looks like they're really enjoying each other out there.", Princess grinned.

"Yeah. And more importantly, Penelope actually is happy with her.", Duchess grinned.

"So, why did we need to spy on Penelope for?", Princess puzzled.

"Look. You love Penelope, don't you?", Duchess asked.

"Mm-Hmm.", Princess nodded.

"And I love her, too. In fact, she is our little sister now, and I want her to be happy because of it. I will do anything _and _everything in my power to make sure she's happy and see a smile on her face.", Duchess responded.

"Oh. You know what, so would I.", Princess agreed.

"There you go. That's the spirit. You know, maybe when the time is right, I could share my memory album, my family album, and heck, even my school yearbook with them.", Duchess stated.

"Shh. Here they come.", Princess shushed as Mary and Penelope walked in and then laid down on the heart-shaped bed as they spoke.

"Whew! That sure was a lot of fun, huh, Mary?", Penelope panted.

"Yeah. But you know what would be even more fun?", Mary asked.

"Making out until we transform and keep making out like this?", Penelope guessed.

"Yep. You know it.", Mary grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for, then? Make a move on me.", Penelope grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Penelope.", Mary grinned before the girls puckered up and then started to kiss passionately as they felt each other's bodies, although it was mostly their bellies, making them feel warm, even more so as they started to rub their bodies, mostly their big pregnant bellies, against each other, making them moan in pleasure.

Then, Duchess stared at the scene and started fingering herself from seeing such a moment with Princess noticing before she seized the opportunity to make out with her and moaned in pleasure as they felt each other's bodies and bellies, kissed passionately, and then felt rubbed their own bodies and bellies against each other, too. It wasn't long before Mary started turning first as her but inflated with her hips widening and her nails grew longer before her chest and belly were the next to grow to a bigger size as her belly now housed twice as many babies inside as her hair then grew longer and cascaded down to the tip of her butt with Penelope moaning as she felt her chest and belly grow bigger, her hips widen, her butt grow big, her hair grow longer and her nails grow longer with Princess and Duchess going through the same changes as well before they all gave howl-like moans of pleasure. However, upon the 4 girls howling, Mary and Penelope turned to notice Princess and Duchess there as well, who noticed that they noticed them. Fortunately, they were all happy to see each other. If anything, they were very aroused sexually and horny from seeing each other like this as Mary and Penelope spoke.

"Well, come on. Make love to us.", Mary seductively urged.

"You know you want to.", Penelope added in a similar tone.

Then, Princess and Duchess moaned with seductive giggles in response as they then crawled out toward the bed in all fours and laid in bed with them with Princess on top of Mary and Duchess on top of Penelope. After that, the girls started rubbing their bodies against each other, making each other moan loudly in pleasure as their lower regions were starting to feel wet.

"Oooohhh, yyyyeeesss... Make us cum... pleaaaasseee...", Duchess moaned as she and Penelope passionately kissed each other.

"Ooohhhh... Is that what you want...?", Penelope asked seductively in muffles while kissing.

"Yyyyyeeeeeaaahhhh... It just feels sssssooooooo gooooood...", Princess moaned.

"Good thing you don't have to wait any longer, because we're about to cum, too...", Mary spoke seductively.

Then, after a few seconds, all four finally climaxed and howled in moans from the overwhelming pleasure of it all.

Then, the girls each fingered themselves a bit to get their juices and tasted each other's juices.

"Mmmmm... you taste sooooo goood, Penelope...", Duchess moaned.

"Mmm... You know, you don't taste very bad yourself.", Penelope responded.

"I want moooorrreee...", Princess moaned.

"Lucky for you girls, we got some more coming up for you.", Mary grinned seductively before turning to Penelope.

"Hey, Penelope. Wanna switch girls?", Mary asked.

"If you insist..., sister.", Penelope grinned before she and Mary switched and placed themselves on top of Princess, for Penelope's case, and for Mary's case, on top of Duchess.

"All right, then... let's see how _you_ taste.", Penelope smirked before she and Princess did the same thing while Mary did it with Duchess, earning the same results as last time as their lower regions began to feel wet again, if anything, more wet than usual.

"Oooohhhh... Mary... Mmf! I...I'm about to cum...again...!", Duchess moaned.

"Good. That makes two of us.", Mary grinned.

"Actually, it's four. But still, here...we...go!", Penelope moaned again before all 4 started moaning as they started climaxing again with their juices shooting out like a water pistol before they all laid on their back on the bed.

"Mmmm...", Duchess moaned happily.

"That was soooo amazing.", Princess moaned.

"You know, you could keep it up if you want.", Mary responded.

"Wanna do that?", Penelope asked, earning sex-crazed nods from Princess and Duchess.

"Well, I certainly hate to disappoint. Wanna switch again, sister?", Penelope asked.

"You bet, sister.", Mary responded before the two girls crawled around each other as they switched.

"This is gonna be good...", Penelope grinned seductively.

About 10-15 minutes later, the 4 girls got out the exit of the love lounge car and closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was fun.", Mary grinned.

"I can't believe we actually climaxed 10 times.", Duchess spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, that bed's definitely our territory now.", Penelope chuckled a bit.

"I just can't believe we shot out our juices like water pistols. They came out so fast.", Princess commented.

"Well, don't worry, girls. The fun isn't over yet. I have a feeling that this next car is all the more exciting.", Penelope assured before she opened the door on the next car first and found herself and three others in a sort of strip club on stage, giving her a lewd, yet equally thrilling idea.

"Hmm. Well, this could get interesting.", Penelope smirked, turning to Mary.

"You don't say.", Mary smirked back.

"You know it.", Penelope agreed before she jumped into Mary's arms as she caught her before they started kissing each other just as passionately last time.

"So, you wanna do this with me, this time?", Princess asked.

"Yeah. No sense being left out on the fun here.", Duchess agreed before she and Princess pressed themselves against each other and kissed passionately while still standing before eventually dancing as they twirled while doing so.

Later, the girls left the strip club all excited.

"Whoo! That strip car was very lively, wasn't it?", Mary grinned.

"Yeah. I didn't know I could twirk this good.", Duchess responded.

"Neither did I. I'm like a lean, mean sexy dancing machine.", Princess added.

"Yeah, but after all that, I just hope that we could relax in the next car. We can still have sex with each other in that one. I just wanna be able to relax while doing it. You get me?", Penelope asked.

"Yeah. Right now, my body's just too excited about all this.", Mary agreed as she noticed her lower region still leaking out her juices.

Then, the girls stepped into the next train car, noticing a car similar to the grid car and the bathroom car, but it was dark with light blue lights on in a body of water on the ground with stairs leading to the pool.

"Wow. A swimming pool. That could be relaxing enough.", Penelope grinned before she stepped into the water, only for her to suddenly climax as she moaned from the pleasure of it all as she started spraying her juices everywhere with no end.

"Oooohhhhh, man... What's happening to me...? I feel soooooooo gooooooood!", Penelope moaned as she stepped deeper into the water.

This caused her to moan louder as she suddenly started to give birth without any pain, which worried her at first, but then reassured her as the eggs actually came out while coated in an embryo-looking egg sac to protect the baby from drowning before then becoming engulfed in pleasure again as she then gives birth to another baby and much more endlessly.

"Ohhhhh, man, does it feel good! Ohh! Wanna join me, girls?", Penelope grinned.

Then, Mary was the next to get in the water and fall prey to the feelings Penelope has as she even started to climax forever while also starting to uncontrollably give birth to her babies while they were coated in embryo-looking sacs to protect them.

"Mmm... oooohhhhh, yeeeeaaaaahhh... It feels soooooooo niiice...", Mary moaned as her body was now birthing more babies uncontrollably and painlessly before she then started to eat at Penelope's breast (mostly sucking and softly biting at it), making her moan in pleasure.

"Ooohhhh, yeaaah. Eat it all up.", Penelope moaned.

"You sure you don't wanna eat mine, though?", Mary spoke in muffles.

"Ooooohhhhh, yeeeeeaaaahhhhh... That's a rrrreeeally good idea.", Penelope agreed with a seductive moan before she began to eat Mary's breast in the same manner as well, making Mary moan louder in pleasure as Princess and Duchess looked to each other and shrugged before jumping in the water, making them just as endlessly aroused as them as they even started birthing endless babies of their own as they even sucked on their own mounds as well.

"Mmm... I could really get used to this...". Duchess moaned in a muffle.

"Yeah... so could I.", Princess agreed in a muffle.

Then, Penelope moaned again before she spoke to Mary.

"Mmm...Mary... I love you so much, sister...", Penelope moaned, surprising Mary a bit as she never knew the reason.

"Wow. Really? I kinda knew that you loved me, but...mmmf...what I don't get is why.", Mary muffled in her normal voice.

"Well, for one thing, it's being able to turn into a werebimbos and do all sorts of sexy stuff to each other like this.", Penelope muffled as she was sucking on Mary's breast.

"And what's the second reason?", Mary puzzled.

"Well..., mmf... the second reason is that I've been in love with you ever since the first day I met you, and every time we spend some alone time together, even inside the lab with the star sabers and the dark star saber, it gave me some warm feelings inside my heart and butterflies inside my stomach. I just...mmf... couldn't stop stop staring and gazing at you, especially with every mission we've been on together. In fact, I always found time to stop and star at you in love with you, day dream and have fantasies about our happy lives and our future together as a newlywed couple.", Penelope admitted in muffles.

"Ooohhh, woooowwww.", Mary moaned as she continued giving birth to more babies and climaxing at the same time.

"That's great.", Mary grinned with a muffle.

"Really?", Penelope muffled.

"Yeah. But first..., mmf...we gotta get out of this pool.", Mary spoke.

"Can't we just stay a little longer...?", Penelope moaned.

"Mmm.., all right. I guess we could stay for a half hour or so.", Mary agreed with a muffle.

A half hour later, the pool was flooded with embryos of babies before the 4 girls finally stopped sucking on each other's mounds and panted as both the birthing rate and the climax had ceased as their bellies just filled back up to 20 babies and the leaking from their lower regions stopped.

"Wow. That's a lot of babies over here.", Duchess stated.

"Aw! They look so cute inside these sacs, though.", Princess spoke in a cute tone.

"I had no idea that we could even do it for that long.", Mary spoke in surprise.

"I know. It felt so...good. So...amazing. We gotta do this again back at Pure Heart Valley.", Penelope suggested.

"And we will. Later tonight at the waterfall. Speaking of, you feel like heading back?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. This date left me pooped. Uh, no pun intended.", Penelope sighed in agreement.

"Yep. Same here.", Duchess agreed as she raised her hand.

"I've never had so many babies like this before.", Princess added.

"Okay. It looks like we're all in agreement. You know, Tulip is participating in the annual Thumb War Competition if you girls wanna see her.", Mary stated.

"Whoa.", Duchess spoke in surprise.

"Really?", Princess puzzled.

"Yep. And all we have to do now is head back and enjoy the show.", Penelope replied.

Later, back at the Pure Heart Valley Car, with Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess back to normal, Tulip was getting ready to fight Big Thumb Pete on the stage as Penelope was the first to notice the recent passengers that showed up today and comment on that.

"Wow. That's a lot of passengers.", Penelope commented.

"Hey, girls. It's great to see you all here. Sorry I couldn't be here earlier.", Mary apologized.

"It's okay. Tulip told us you were on your date.", Sadie assured.

"Cool. So, who's Tulip facing in the match?", Mary asked.

"That's what we're about to find out.", Peridot responded.

"Oh, what an exciting match this is. The good Sheriff Tulip and our very own Big Thumb Pete!", King Snugglemagne announced while on top of his Ghom pet, making the crowd of sweetypies cheer before Pinky suddenly popped up with another microphone.

"I have a microphone.", Pinky stated.

Then, Big Thumb Pete set his hand on the table while laughing a bit.

"I hope you're enjoyin' your first tournament, Tulip...", Big Thumb Pete began before speaking in a sort of scary tone.

"'Cause it's gonna be your last!", Big Thumb Pete discouraged.

"You know what? After you tried to touch me about three times today, I could say the same about you.", Tulip responded.

"Wow. She's really going up against Big Thumb Pete?", Mary spoke in surprise.

"Hey, you got me.", Penelope responded before Mao Mao then stated his excitement as he was somewhat damaged, but was still excited nonetheless.

"Did you see me?! Oh, what a rush!", Mao Mao grinned, surprising the 4 girls.

"Mao Mao, what happened?", Duchess asked.

"Did Big Thumb Pete really do that to you?", Princess spoke in surprise.

"Oh, forget all that! I've been so obsessed with becoming a legend, I'd forgotten the value of trying. What did you call it? Fun.", Mao Mao grinned in response.

"Oh. Well, glad to see it's going well for you.", Penelope grinned.

"Oh, look. The match is about to start.", Spinel grinned.

"Thumb War, ready, set, goooooooo!", the ref shouted before Tulip then quickly turned Super Solarian with a grunt, surprising everyone who was watching the match as they gasped, except for Atticus, of course.

"A bold move!", Atticus commented before Pinky spoke through the microphone.

"Smash him with you super solarian thumbs!", Pinky urged.

"Just can it, won't you?!", Tulip responded angrily in a distorted voice, literally blowing him back towards the back of King Snugglemagne's throne.

"I'm soooo in love with her right now.", Pinky spoke.

"What did you say?", King Snugglemagne asked.

"Nothing.", Pinky fibbed.

Meanwhile, both the superpowered Tulip and Big Thumb Pete pressed their thumbs against each other with both not letting up as a crater formed with little rocks floating up around them.

"Come on, Tulip! Sock it to him! Let him have it!", Amethyst spoke while shapeshifting into a wrestler.

"You givin' up? A-hyuck!", Big Thumb Pete asked.

"As if! I came here to teach you a lesson for touching me when I didn't even want you to and that's what I'm gonna do!", Tulip snapped in a distorted voice before she pushed her thumb further and eventually caused a flaming blue pillar to erupt upwards, causing the wind to travel up and diagonal as it even blew away Badgerclops' flag of Big Thumb Pete.

"Aw, man.", Badgerclops groaned.

Pinky was just excited to see where it was headed.

"Yes...! Yes...! YEEEEEEEEEESS!", Pinky shouted before the pillar exploded with the blue flames forming a sort of fire monster head with sharp teeth as it appeared to be roaring before the flames vanished, leaving Tulip back in her normal form with her thumb now on top of Big Thumb Pete's.

"Match! Tuliiiiiip!", the ref spoke as Big Thumb Pete stared in surprise.

Then, Tulip groaned as she recovered before noticing that her thumb was pressed on top of Big Thumb Pete's and widened her eyes.

"What? I-I won. I won! Did you guys see that?! I actually beat him! I've won!", Tulip shouted in excitement.

"Well, hot dog! And a good thing, too, considering what he did the last time.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Huh? What did he do last time?", Tulip asked.

"Last year, Big Thumb Pete annihilated Benny. Left poor Penny heartbroken because of it.", Mao Mao stated.

"What?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"But all that matters is you beat him this year and no one got annihilated.", Mao Mao assured.

"Huh. I guess you're right on that, Mao Mao.", Tulip grinned.

Then, the somewhat apoplectic King Snugglemagne shouted through the microphone.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!", King Snugglemagne shouted through his microphone as his Ghom pet growled.

"Oh! Sorry, your grace! I didn't mean to wreck it!", Tulip shouted back in response as an apology.

Later, as Mao Mao got his gloves back, Tulip turned to Mary.

"So, how did your little date go?", Tulip asked.

"Well, we had a couple of stragglers along the way, but we still had a good time.", Mary responded.

"Yeah, considering that they wanted me to be happy.", Penelope added.

"Huh. Anything else?", Tulip asked.

"Well, we could tell you, but I think it's best if we just showed you later tonight.", Mary stated.

"All right. I'm sure it'll be worth the wait, whatever it is.", Tulip grinned.

"Is that going to be part of showing us why you're okay like this?", Sadie asked.

"Yep. More than you can imagine...", Tulip smirked.

"Today was the most fun ever!", Adorabat grinned.

"You fought valiantly. I'm very proud of you.", Mao Mao grinned before Badgerclops suddenly put a big trophy on the ground near the others.

"Boom! Oh, how'd you do, Adorabat?", Badgerclops asked.

"Really good. It's for 'participreption'.", Adorabat spoke.

"Uh, isn't it actually pronounced 'participation'?", Tulip puzzled.

"All right! They recognized you were here. I did pretty good myself.", Badgerclops grinned.

"What? You did nothing to prepare for this and you've won?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. I bribed everyone.", Badgerclops spoke as he held out a coupon for bottomless breadsticks.

"You what?", Tulip reacted from him saying that.

"I don't actually need the money. I just like the gesture.", King Snugglemagne explained with a slight giggle.

"That's the real lesson of today. Stone-cold bribery.", Badgerclops spoke before everyone started laughing a bit before Mao Mao stopped laughing and spoke up.

"You're all under arrest.", Mao Mao stated.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, Sadie, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Lonely Pearl, Pink Pearl, Spinel, Ursula, Maggie, Candy, and Gine were all gathered at the waterfall with Mary holding out the Infinity Glorb as a sort of proposal gift.

"Attention, passengers. We gather here tonight to allow you the chance to join us, embrace our lifestyle, and most importantly, help us help Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat keep the valley safe. That said, will you marry me?", Mary asked.

"Okay.", Sadie, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Lonely Pearl, Pink Pearl, Spinel, Ursula, Maggie, Candy, and Gine spoke before touching the Infinity Glorb as green electricity arced around them before the glow ceased.

"That's great. Now, all you have to do is step into the moonlight and then you'll all see for yourselves how good it feels to be nude like us.", Mary grinned.

Then, Sadie and the others then stepped into the moonlight and then moaned in pleasure before then going through a transformation as they felt their butts inflate, their hips widen, their chests and bellies expand with the bellies producing 20 babies inside each belly, and their hair growing longer until they cascaded downward to the top of their butts as their clothes get ripped apart completely.

"Ooh. That felt reeeaaallly good.", Sadie moaned.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd feel so much better like this.", Lapis admitted.

"Honestly, I feel a lot less embarrassed then I thought I'd be.", Ursula spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. And my skin feels sooo nice. Like silk.", Maggie agreed.

"Huh. So, that's how that feels.", Spinel grinned.

"That's right. So, how do you girls feel now? Pretty aroused by the transformation, huh?", Tulip grinned.

"Uh-huh.", Sadie and the girls nodded as they did feel aroused by the transformation.

"Good. That means tonight, we can have some fun with each other and go wild like there's no tomorrow. And I think I know one way we can do that.", Mary grinned.

"I couldn't agree more. In fact, I think it'd be better if we showed you what happens when we step in this pool.", Penelope added before she, Mary, Princess, and Duchess stepped inside the big pool from behind the girls and moaned in pleasure as they started to climax again with no signs of slowing and even started to uncontrollably, and just as painlessly, birthing babies in embryo sacs again, amazing Tulip and the other girls so that the babies wouldn't drown.

"Whoa! You girls actually went through that on your date?", Tulip asked.

"Mm-Hmm. You can join in if you want.", Mary replied.

"Oh, this..is gonna be fun.", Tulip chuckled a bit before she, Mina, and the rest of the werebimbos stepped inside the pool to join Mary, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess before they suddenly moaned in a howl-like manner at the moon.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Making it good so far, right? So, if you have ideas for what should happen differently in the next chapter compared to the original version of "All by Mao Self" from "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart", please let me know and I'd be happy to put those suggestions in, according to how much time I have before I turn in for the night, and I'd like to post it before that happens. Still, you'd get credit for those suggestions. Until next time. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I just finished the 2 latest chapters. Sorry for not posting them sooner. Also, know that a lot of stuff has happened on my part recently, and while I was able to finish both chapters, I wasn't able to add in the epilogue of one of the chapters. At least, not until tomorrow via updating. Oh, and as per Misaki's suggestion, the past passengers from "Outfoxed", most of which were knocked out cold, except for the duck brothers, of course, will return as allies, along with a few new additions, again, courtesy of Misaki. Plus, there would also be an introduction to the girls' ability to fuse with each other and the crystal gems later on. What fusions there will be I cannot say. You just have to read and see for yourself. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 14: "All by Mao Self"**

The next morning, the girls, including the new passengers, woke up with a yawn in the waterfall, starting with Tulip as the sun rose up before she noticed that she was sucking on Mary's left breast all night, even in her sleep.

"Hm.", Tulip shrugged a bit with a grin before removing herself from the breast, even causing Mary to stir awake.

That would've been surprising enough, but no. What really surprised her was the vast amount of babies in sacs in joyful surprise.

"Whoa-oa-oa! So many sacs.", Tulip spoke in surprise as the rest of the girls woke up.

"I know. Isn't it great?", Mary responded as she woke up.

"Yeah. I-I didn't even know I could birth that many babies like that.", Tulip spoke in surprise just as Penelope woke up as well as did Mina with the latter looking down in surprise.

"Well? What did you expect? We have been laying them like eggs nonstop last night.", Penelope stated.

"Yeah. Almost enough to create a new army for a new generation and then some.", Mina agreed.

"Yeah. It felt really good to just give birth like that. I can see why you like it.", Lapis grinned as she looked up at Tulip.

"You're telling me? It's just like going to the bathroom, but longer _and _better.", Amethyst commented.

"Huh. You know, I could really get used to doing it all the time.", Tulip grinned.

"Oh. I just realized. I didn't cast a spell on them last night.", Mina realized.

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't thought about that.", Tulip responded.

"A spell?", Ursula puzzled.

"What kind of spell?", Maggie puzzled.

"A transformation spell, of course. To turn you into super solarian soldiers like them. Although, they can change any time right now, since I've already cast it on them, but I think you get the point.", Mina stated.

"Oh.", Ursula and the latest passengers understood.

"I don't get it.", Maggie stated.

"You will soon. Just draw rings around you once you get off and then I'll show you how the ritual works.", Mina stated.

"And how do we know that ritual is any good?", Ursula asked.

"You'll see. It actually feels good to change like this.", Tulip assured.

"All right. I can already see where you're going with this.", Peridot grinned a bit.

"You know what? Maybe we'll give that ritual a shot.", Rose grinned.

Later, Sadie Miller, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Lonely Pearl, Pink Pearl, Spinel, Ursula, Maggie, Candy, and Gine both drew rings around themselves individually.

"Okay. Is everyone ready?", Mina asked.

"Yeah.", the new passengers replied.

"I can't wait to get started already.", Mina grinned before she then surrounded herself in a blue vortex of flames and became muscular with pointy ears and blank eyes before then using the royal magic wand to create a blue ring of fire around each girl willing to take part in the ritual.

"Oh, boy.", Lapis spoke.

"By the power of Queen Solaria's Might, you shall have the power to fight for what's right!", Queen Solaria chanted before then firing scattered blue beams from the wand toward the rings of fire, causing them to flare up like pillars around each girl, each starting to moan with pleasure and excitement as their voices started to become distorted while eyes turned blank white before they started growing muscles on their arms and legs before they even started to grow bigger, as well, but in height before the rings of fire ceased, revealing the girls, now bigger and muscular.

"Mmm... That...actually didn't feel half bad.", Lapis grinned in a distorted voice.

"I agree. Not only have my powers grown stronger, but I also have my muscular appendages dramatically improved to boot.", Peridot agreed in a deep voice.

"Oh, my. This is soooo amazing! If only Lars could see me now.", Sadie grinned in a distorted voice.

"Coooool! Check me out! I'm, like, 10 times stronger than even a pro wrestler!", Amethyst chuckled in a distorted voice.

"Wooow. I feel just like Dave, but better. And I'm not even as dumb as him.", Candy commented in a distorted voice.

"See? We told you this ritual wasn't bad.", Mina grinned in a distorted voice.

Then, the alarm suddenly blared in a similar sound as Amelia's robot suit, puzzling Tulip.

"Huh? What's that?", Tulip puzzled.

"That's our brand new monster alarm. I recently had it installed before Penelope and I left for our date yesterday.", Mary explained.

"Oh.", Tulip understood.

"Where is the monster now?", Mina asked in a distorted voice before Mary even got out a sort of subscope as it was placed through the waterfall from above with Mary looming through it to see Orangusnake and the sky pirates in a sort of junkyard.

"It's...Orangusnake and the sky pirates?", Mary puzzled.

"So, those are the bad guys, huh?", Sadie asked in a distorted voice.

"Yeah. Even worse, Shadowy Venomous is a supervillain. Way more powerful than lesser villains like Orangusnake and the other sky pirates, as equally evil as they are.", Tulip explained.

"Yeesh. That _is _bad.", Peridot responded.

"I know, right?", Tulip asked.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. To battle!", Mina shouted in a deep voice.

"Let's do this!", Amethyst shouted in excitement before Tulip, Mary, and the girls transformed and charged outward in the air as they flew.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao was chasing Orangusnake as a small cockroach, whose antennas resemble a heart shape, hid in a can for safety, only for it to be blown off by Boss Hosstrich's impact on the ground as he was being immobilized by Atticus and Badgerclops' foot.

"Gotcha, pirate.", Badgerclops grinned as Atticus growled.

"We's only dumpster divin'.", Boss Hosstrich groaned.

"Uh, trash ain't free, buddy.", Badgerclops retorted.

Elsewhere, Ramaraffe had her neck all tangled up by metal.

"You just got beat by a child.", Adorabat grinned.

"Humiliating, isn't it?", Sad One added.

Meanwhile, Orangusnake was getting chased by Mao Mao while dodging and jumping above a couple of obstacles.

"You'll never take me alive!", Orangusnake shouted.

"I wasn't planning to.", Mao Mao retorted as he slashed at a couple of his own obstacles himself.

"That is so dark!", Orangusnake responded.

"Get back here!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"No-ho-ho!", Orangusnake responded.

Then, Mao Mao jumped up, puzzling Orangusnake.

"Wait. Where did he...?", Orangusnake puzzled before Mao Mao landed on him from behind, pushing him to the ground and then grabbed his foot.

"Un-foot me, you goon!", Orangusnake urged.

"Not until you stop...!", Mao Mao exclaimed before he forgot.

"Uh..., what are you doing again?", Mao Mao asked.

"Looking for something to power our ship! Eh... for food. We're hungry.", Orangusnake replied.

"Really?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?!", Tulip's deep voice shouted, puzzling Orangusnake.

"Huh? Who said that? It almost sounded...familiar.", Orangusnake puzzled.

Then, Tulip struck the ground from below, knocking Orangusnake back as he yelled out in surprise and pain.

"Wait, what?! You?! Since when did you get so huge and buff? And why are you naked?", Orangusnake puzzled.

"Just shut up and fight!", Tulip shouted as she drew out her solarian sword in a blue light color and roared as she dashed toward him, surprising him and scaring him enough to defend himself with his holo sword.

"Geez, Tulip! That's aggressive, even for you!", Orangusnake commented, making Tulip growl and push him back, frightening him.

"Ah! W-w-w-wait! Let's not be hasty, now!", Orangusnake quivered in fear before Tulip then dashed toward Orangusnake, further prompting him to defend himself as best he could while Mary, Katie, Penelope, Mina, Princess, Duchess, Sadie, Lapis, Peridot, Rose, Candy, and the rest of the super-powered girls caught up as did Badgerclops and Adorabat, both of which saw Tulip brutally fighting Orangusnake.

"Yeesh!", Badgerclops commented.

"Way to go, Tulip! Keep at it!", Adorabat cheered.

"Hold on. You mean you aren't taken aback by this?", Mary puzzled.

"Violence! Whoo!", Adorabat responded.

"Well, you do have good taste.", Mina grinned to Adorabat, making her giggle giddily in response.

"Riiiiight. Anyway, at least the garbage is safe.", Badgerclops grinned.

However, Mao Mao sang a different tune.

"Ugh. Fighting dum-dums at the dump?", Mao Mao spoke just before Orangusnake screamed from a blue slash inflicted on him, paralyzing him as he was now frozen in quite a humorous state as his eyes were widened with his pupils now round and his eyes starting to shed tears as his mouth was open due to a thin blue light coating his body.

"You're lucky I just paralyzed you. So don't expect any mercy from me the next time you try anything.", Tulip threatened.

"Yeah... whatever you say.", Orangusnake squeaked as his mouth couldn't move due to paralysis.

"At this rate, compared to Tulip who's a legendary hero in her own right, I'll only ever be a trash hero.", Mao Mao groaned as Tulip caught up to Mao Mao and the others before she and the girls powered down back to normal.

"I mean, you definitely smell like a...", Badgerclops began.

"A legendary hero! And you're gonna teach me to be a legendary hero, too. Right, Mao Mao?", Adorabat grinned.

"Why does that even bother you anyway?", Atticus puzzled.

"My sisters are all well on their way of becoming legends. Look at me, still wallowing in trash..., desperately trying to catch up.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Oh. That bad, huh?", Lapis puzzled.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. At least we stopped them.", Tulip grinned.

"No, Tulip. There's no glory in...rolling around with filth.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Hey! Just because I'm paralyzed doesn't mean I can't hear you!", Orangusnake shouted.

"You keep out of this, Orangusnake!", Tulip retorted.

"Look. You, Mary, Mina, Penelope, and the other girls are already legendary as far as I know, but how can I be on the path to legendhood without an insurmountable challenge?", Mao Mao asked.

"Sometimes, a challenge isn't on the outside. Sometimes, you needed to find change within.", Badgerclops states before eating the pizza, only to get an uneasy feeling.

"Where did you get that?", Tulip puzzled.

"From within...that dumpster over there.", Badgerclops replied, pointing toward a nearby dumpster.

"I get this slice.", Mina spoke before eating it.

"Whatever. I'm not sure I like it anyway.", Badgerclops responded.

"By my...blade, you're right. Since there aren't any difficult villains, I need to create a more difficult fight.", Mao Mao spoke before laughing.

"I literally said none of those things.", Badgerclops spoke.

Then, Tulip's hand beeped before she checked it and noticed the latest passenger list comprising of Katz, Cajun Fox, Black, Le Quack, Big Bayou, Shirley, Dr. Gerbil Mondo, Fusili, Mad Dog, the three duck brothers, the weremole, Big Toe, Mal, Dr. Zalost, Ganon, Baby, Lord Nightmare, Bibidi, and Babidi.

"Ooh. We've got a lot of passengers to pick up. We'll catch up with you later.", Tulip spoke.

"All right. See that you do. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah.", Mao Mao responded before then continuing his laughter just as Adorabat flew by with a pizza in her mouth.

"It tastes better because it's free.", Adorabat muffled as she was enjoying her own trash pizza.

Later, back at the hill near the forest, as Mary, Atticus, One-One, Penelope, Mina, Princess, and Duchess watched, Tulip aimed her right hand forward before an apparent door formed, similar to how the exit was formed two times before the golden infinity knob turned to the right and opened up with the latest passengers landing on the ground before the door behind them disappeared with the passengers then getting back up.

"Huh? Are we really back?", one of the duck brothers puzzled.

"See? I told you we'd meet again.", Tulip grinned.

"Tulip! It's great to see you again!", the first duck brother grinned.

"And just in time, by the looks of it.", Katz spoke next.

"So, you must be Tulip, eh? I've heard a great deal about you.", Mad Dog spoke as he walked a bit closer, sporting black sunglasses, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black biker boots.

"Uh..., yeah? So, what?", Tulip puzzled.

"You got guts, kid. I can respect that.", Mad Dog assured.

"Greetings, Mad Dog. I am Atticus, King and Uniter of the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus greeted.

"A king, eh? Well, that must make me a bodyguard, then.", Mad Dog smirked.

"Hello, Mad Dog. I'm One.", Glad One spoke.

"One...", Sad One added.

"How do you like that? You even got a basketball-looking robot as your friend, too?", Mad Dog spoke in surprise.

"I should say so. He is the conductor of the train.", Tulip responded.

"Man, is that world crazy.", Mad Dog responded out of surprise as he tipped his shades.

"Believe me when I say, 'you have no idea'.", Mina responded.

"Yes... Anyway, we came here as soon as we could.", Katz stated.

"Yeah, considering the fact that we found some new friends of our own along the way to help us.", Cajun Fox added.

"I can see that.", Mary grinned.

"Speaking of which, where is that Mao Mao? I'd like to see the Sheriff in person if you don't mind.", Katz requested just as Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Mina, Princess, and Duchess noticed Mao Mao falling down on the kingdom before a slight explosion occurred, although not as devastating.

"He's over there, isn't he?", the 2nd Duck Brother guessed.

"Yeah, but not for long. He usually hangs out in HQ when there aren't any monsters to fight.", Penelope responded just as her stomach growled as did Tulip's, Mary's, Duchess's, and Princess's.

"And lucky for us, that's where we're going. We could use a lunch break right about now, anyway.", Tulip stated.

"Not me. I already ate. And Penelope, just make sure you get to the waterfall for your training at 1:00 sharp. Don't...be...late. Got that?", Mina asked.

"Yeah. Sure.", Penelope responded.

"Good.", Mina grinned before she then floated up and then became a Super Solarian Warrior before taking off to the waterfall.

"Are you girls capable of doing that, too?", Le Quack puzzled.

"Yeah, but we don't usually transform like that unless it's against monsters, Sky Pirates, not to mention Shadowy Venomous.", Tulip replied.

"Anyway, you guys can join us for lunch if you want.", Mary offered.

"Very well. I suppose it is only fair seeing as Mao Mao will be there for lunch. We do need to discuss who, or rather what, Shadowy Venomous actually is, anyhow.", Katz agreed.

Later, at HQ, to almost everyone's surprise, Mao Mao was blindfolded with leg weights and two scorpions, one for each hand.

"Uh, can someone tell me why Mao Mao is blindfolded, wearing leg weights, and holding two scorpions?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, Mao Mao's trying to challenge himself to make himself legendary.", Badgerclops replied.

"And you're just letting him go through with this?", Penelope puzzled.

"He'll figure it out for himself, eventually, Penelope. Eventually. Anyway, who's up for lunch?", Badgerclops spoke in response.

"Ketchup sandwiches!", Adorabat spoke.

"I was thinking something more civilized and sophisticated. Like Grilled Cheese, perhaps?", Katz suggested.

"I was thinking something far more challenging.", Mao Mao spoke before a scorpion sting him three times, giving him zits in his gloves.

"Ouch. Now, where...? Wh-where's the kitchen?", Mao Mao asked himself before he bumped into the table in front of the couch.

"Oh. There's a...table here.", Mao Mao spoke.

"How did he know?", Adorabat spoke in slight surprise.

"Uh, Adorabat? He just bumped into it, remember?", Princess responded.

"This is, like, my all-time favorite.", Badgerclops chuckled a bit.

"I see. Anyways, we can discuss this over lunch.", Katz spoke.

Later, as the group were eating, Tulip, Mary, Penelope (who was watching an episode of "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3"), Princess, and Duchess are eating lunch, as were Katz, Cajun Fox, Mad Dog, Shirley, and the others were eating lunch with Tulip's bread being garlic bread for her grilled cheese, Tulip spoke up with her mouth half-full after swallowing just enough to speak without being rude.

"Okay, so who is Shadowy Venomous, anyway?", Tulip asked.

"Well, ever since the last time we met, although most of us never got a good look at you, the duck brothers told us what happened. So, naturally, I had to gather some intel about who Shadowy Venomous really is. And here's what we know about him so far. He was actually the alter ego of Professor Venomous from Boxmore just on the other side of the Lakewood Plaza Bodega. He was once Laserblast, who lost his powers in an accident and tried to get them back through any means necessary. But the end result was what he could not predict as it gave birth to the most vile supervillain in the bodega: Shadowy Figure. After Venomous' assistant, Fink revealed this, he slowly overtook Venomous and then became Shadowy Venomous. But during the Tournament, he and Venomous were separated, and while Professor Venomous remained in the bodega, freed from his alter ego, his Shadowy self took refuge in this very car, biding his time in searching for one thing that can help him get his revenge, although we're not entirely sure how.", Katz stated.

"So, that's why he needs that Infinity Glorb.", Tulip realized.

"So, what you're saying is that Shadowy Venomous is actually Professor Venomous' dark side that was split up from him?", Mary asked after swallowing.

"Exactly, And I suggest that we destroy him the next time we meet before he could get the chance to steal the Infinity Glorb and use it himself.", Katz suggested.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea on how to do that.", Penelope assured just before Mao Mao approached the final stage in making his lunch, which was not the right way at all.

"Finally, the finest amount of salt...and pepper. Ha! And you told me I couldn't make my own sandwich.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Well, no one said that. Just that you couldn't make it right like that.", Duchess responded.

"Also, you know the kitchen's on fire, right?", Badgerclops stated.

"Wait. What time is it?", Penelope asked before noticing the time saying 12:55.

"Oh, no! I'd better hurry before I'm late for training!", Penelope exclaimed before powering up to Super Solarian Warrior form and then flying off in a hurry, causing a shockwave of wind, which cleared out the fire in the process.

"Huh. So, that's how fast she can go.", Mary shrugged.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling us, guys. We'll meet up with the Crystal Gems and then tell Mina everything the next time we see them.", Tulip grinned.

"Anything we can do to help.", Katz responded.

"This is a meal worthy of legend.", Mao Mao spoke before trying to eat it only to chip (and possibly break) his teeth upon doing so.

"Call...the dentist.", Mao Mao requested.

Meanwhile, at the waterfall, Mina was just finishing up on getting everything ready when Edgar arrived.

"Seriously? Penelope's not here yet?", Mina puzzled.

"Not so far.", Edgar responded just before Penelope suddenly arrived here in a big breeze of wind, blowing Edgar to the wall.

"Until now. Thank goodness I have impenetrable armor.", Edgar sighed before landing back on the ground.

"Penelope, there you are. Where have you been?", Mina asked.

"Sorry. I was eating lunch and watching something. I didn't think I'd lose track of time like that.", Penelope apologized.

"Well, you did. But you're lucky I just finished setting everything up just in time. Just don't let this happen again, okay?", Mina responded.

"All right.", Penelope responded.

"Okay. Now that that's over with...let's get started on your training, shall we?", Mina grinned before using her wand to create a holographic room for Penelope as an assortment of lower-level holo monsters that recently invaded the kingdom popped up.

_**Play Dave the Barbarian Music: Theme Song (Instrumental)**_

"Oh-ho-ho. This is gonna be good.", Penelope grinned.

Then, the montages start as Penelope was seen riding on Edgar as he ran, allowing Penelope to slash at the holographic Ghoms, the dinosaur-like monster, and even a hologram of the Impressaur, giving Mina cause for joy as she grinned before later, Penelope was now seen fighting Holo Pearl all the way from level 1 to Level 10, with each holo Enemy different in each level, including Star, Moon, Eclipsa, Globgor, Tom, and so forth, making Mina pleased with her progress as Penelope started growing a bit from her training, both literally and metaphorically as Penelope grew taller and a bit muscular, almost halfway toward her Super Solarian Warrior form as meanwhile, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Princess, Duchess, Courtney, Mandy, Lindsay, Beth, Mindy, Tammy, and the other girls were watching Lapis and Peridot fuse with each other into Turquoise for fusion lessons before defusing with Tulip then pressing her hand on the Infinity Glorb, causing green electricity to arc up toward her and disappear before Tulip and Lapis began dancing in their own ways before coming together and then suddenly fusing into a being in blue skin color with a combined hairstyle from both Tulip and Lapis as she now had two sets of breasts, four arms, the combined height, and four eyes, impressed with herself before Mary and the girls grew impressed and then pressed their hands on the Infinity Glorb before then showing Mao Mao laying down on the ground with Adorabat about to pour the scorpions onto Mao Mao only for Badgerclops to stop her before Adorabat went for paper clips instead, before showing Mina present Penelope with a trial of purity as she noticed a kitten both stuck in a tree and under the threat of being eaten by a monster waiting below before Penelope leapt up for the kitten, saved it as it meowed puzzlingly, and then use her Solarian sword to slash at the monster, destroying it before sheathing it back, making the kitten leap up toward Penelope and our in affection, making Mina grin in excitement. Afterwards, it then showed Tulip and Mary dancing with each other before fusing into a giant being with 2 sets of breasts, four arms, four eyes, and a combined hairstyle of both Tulip and Mary before they defused and suddenly grew taller and more muscular until they appeared as though they are now halfway between normal and super solarian warrior forms and summoning her own Infinity Solarian Blade before then showing Adorabat lifting Mao Mao's cape to see a scorpion on his back before Mao Mao passed out from the venom after being stung.

_**End Dave the Barbarian Music: Theme Song (Instrumental)**_

Then, at the waterfall, Mina spoke with Penelope.

"Wow. I gotta say, Penelope. I am really impressed that you actually made it this far. Can't say I should be surprised, though. I mean, you are the chosen one.", Mina grinned.

"Eh, it was nothing. What's really surprising is what's happened to my body right now. I knew it would do wonders, but even I didn't expect this.", Penelope commented.

"No way! I wanna get strong like that, too!", Fang spoke in surprise just before the waterfall's monster alarm was suddenly triggered.

"Well, maybe you could join us after our mission. There would be enough time then. Are you sure you can handle being nude like us after that?", Penelope asked.

"Big deal. I'm already half naked anyways.", Fang responded.

"Yeah, I don't know how to respond to that.", Penelope responded.

"Yyyyyeah. Anyway, let's go.", Mina responded before she and Penelope powered up and then flew out the waterfall.

Later, at the junkyard, Ramaraffe lifted up a broken bicycle.

"Hey, boss! Maybe we can use this to power the ship!", Ramaraffe suggested.

"No, that's not going to work. Put it back where you found it.", Shadowy retorted before turning to Orangusnake.

"Now, tell me again why you have those idiotic nitwits in your crew?", Shadowy asked.

"Ugh, I know. They're like children.", Orangusnake agreed.

"Oh, Oh, boss, uh, can I keep it?", Ratarang asked, holding a cockroach with antennaes forming a heart.

"Not unless you plan on eating that.", Shadowy responded.

"In other words, eh, how could I say 'no' to you?", Orangusnake added.

"Yeah!", Ratarang spoke before he did eat it and swallow it.

"Mwah! Haha, just like Mama used to make...make me eat.", Ratarang spoke.

Then, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Atticus, One-One, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Mina, Princess, Duchess, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, and the other girls arrived, although the rest after Penelope and Mina landed elsewhere to keep from being discovered for the element of surprise for later.

"Yeesh! I can understand one, or even two buff, nude girls, but six of them?! That's almost too much!", Orangusnake exclaimed.

"How you doin', little flower?", Shadowy smirked.

"Don't call me that, Shadowy!", Tulip spoke in a distorted voice.

"Shadowy Venomous?! And the sky pirates? What are they doing here?!", Mao Mao puzzled.

"I never left.", Shadowy responded.

"And neither did we, fool!", Orangusnake added before he and Shadowy laughed.

"Trash city, baby!", Ratarang grinned.

"I can understand the sky pirates, but what are you doing here?", Atticus asked.

"I knew that if I turned up here, I'd lure you here right to me so I can take the Infinity Glorb from your hands and use it to claim my revenge.", Shadowy responded.

"Against 'Professor' Venomous, I take it? Also, we don't bring it with us all the time. Did you even think about that?", Penelope responded, making Shadowy quack in realization out of realization.

"Oh. Suppose I hadn't thought about that since the last time we fought. But even then, I was too busy helping them locate a decent enough power source that can be converted into pure Glorb energy so that they won't need your gem cell.", Shadowy stated.

"And here we were thinking you couldn't get any worse, garbage-related or not.", Mina spoke before Mao Mao charged forward only to head off the wrong way before Badgerclops picked him up and turned him around so that he is running toward Shadowy, Orangusnake, and the sky pirates.

"Attack!", Orangusnake shouted as he led the charge as Shadowy just watched the fight for any key weakness in the heroes as Mary helped Mao Mao avoid the laser blast from Boss Hosstrich, Tulip clashed her Infinity Solarian Blade with Orangusnake's holo-axe as Princess, Badgerclops, and Adorabat moves Mao Mao away from the impact point, and finally Duchess picking Mao Mao up before Ramaraffe could bash him as Shadowy watched and gave a sneering grin.

"Hmm. I have an idea.", Shadowy grinned just before Adorabat tossed a smoke bomb.

"Smoke bomb!", Adorabat shouted before tossing it at the sky pirates, blinding them as they coughed a bit.

"Even with all these impediments, neither Shadowy, nor you pirates have a chance.", Mao Mao spoke before he chuckled as Badgerclops was keeping Mao Mao up and Adorabat was treating the scorpion stings.

"Ohhhh, is that what you think? Well, it might be just as well, considering you had your friends helping you.", Shadowy smirked.

"Huh?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Uh, what are you talking about?", Orangusnake puzzled before Shadowy cleared his throat to Orangusnake, making him realize that he has an idea and that he's asking him to go along with it.

"Oh, yeah. To be honest, I'm surprised you even want their help..., since all the greatest legends work alone.", Orangusnake goaded.

"Work alone. Yeah, even with these impediments, it's been to easy because you've been helping me!", Mao Mao realized in frustration before using his scorpions to free himself.

"Ow, man!", Badgerclops responded.

"You need to get out of here! True legends work alone!", Mao Mao shouted.

"You know what? Fine, we've been saving your butt all day.", Badgerclops responded before he started leaving with Adorabat following him.

"Badgerclops, we...we can't just leave him.", Adorabat spoke.

"Yeah. He could get his butt kicked.", Tulip agreed in a distorted voice.

"Guys, Mao Mao is on a journey now, and the only way he'll learn is if we go. And watch TV. And eat his snacks.", Badgerclops responded.

Then, Tulip, Mary, Mina, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess understood the point.

"Oh. Okay. I can see where you're going with this.", Penelope understood in a distorted voice.

"Can I have his cheddar paws?", Adorabat asked.

"Nope. I'm having them.", Badgerclops responded.

"You better not eat my cheddar paws! All right you stinking pirates. Show me what you got.", Mao Mao goaded, unaware that Shadowy Venomous, Orangusnake, Boss Hostrich, Ramaraffe, and Ratarang were right behind him on top of a pile of garbage.

"Fine, but you're not gonna like it.", Shadowy responded before growling as he charged toward Mao Mao, kicked him up into the air and then slashed him numerous times as Mao Mao exclaimed in pain.

"Oh, no! Don't show me what you got! No, I see it! I see it. You're right, you're right.", Mao Mao spoke before Shadowy then flipped forward and landed on Mao Mao's head, crashing him into the garbage water as he groaned before propelling himself back up to join the sky pirates as they run off.

"That's what you get! Whoo!", Boss Hosstrich spoke as he and the sky pirates ran.

"Yes. I think we're done here. Unless...", Shadowy spoke before vanishing just as Adorabat, Badgerclops, Tulip, Mary, Mina, Penelope, Princess, Duchess, and the girls caught up.

"Mao Mao, do you...?", Adorabat began.

"No, dude. He's gonna have a moment.", Badgerclops spoke as the rest noticed Mao Mao drowning in garbage.

"I'll get you, Venomous...! And you pirates! I'm the embodiment...of a legendary hero!", Mao Mao panted before he gurgled while drowning due to the leg weights.

"Mao Mao!", Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Mina, Princess, and Duchess exclaimed before rushing over to them with Tulip and Mary arriving first to notice that Mao Mao isn't actually too deep.

"Huh. What do you know? It's not that deep.", Tulip spoke in relief.

"We gotta save him!", Adorabat urged.

"I don't think we need to worry about that, Adorabat.", Tulip assured in a distorted voice.

"Yeah. Knowing him, Mao Mao's thinking about how he'd be famously known before he realizes the thing he hates most. It is a bit of a process, though.", Mary added.

"They're right, Adorabat. Besides, if I get ringworm one more time, I lose the bet. Looks like Mao Mao's gonna have to get _himself_ out of this mess.", Badgerclops shouted to Mao Mao.

Meanwhile, under the garbage water, Mao Mao was in fact thinking about how he'd be famously known.

"_So, this is how my legend ends. Oh, the songs they'll sing of me: Mao Mao the blindfolded juggernaut!", _Mao Mao thought.

"Mao Mao.", Adorabat sobbed a bit in worry.

"It won't be much longer now. Don't worry.", Mary assured in a deep voice.

"_A hero for the ages. Slashed and sucker punched by...Shadowy Venomous and...drowned in...garbage.", _Mao Mao thought before he realized the kind thing he hated most, as Mary described.

"DROWNED IN GARBAGE?! Grrrr, I don't think so!", Mao Mao growled before tossing out the leg weights and scorpions and slowly emerging from the garbage water, no longer blindfolded, free of scorpions and leg weights, and with beefy legs to boot.

"Whoa-oa! That's really impressive!", Tulip commented in a deep voice before Mao Mao escaped the garbage pool.

"Whoo! Feels great to have these leg weights off. Heh. And you're right, Badgerclops. I've got all I need to be a legend right here.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Good for you.", Mary grinned.

"And we'll all do that...together.", Tulip spoke next before she and Mary danced around with each other before fusing into a giant being with four arms, four eyes, the combined hairstyles of Tulip and Mary, and two sets of DD-cup sized breasts as she moaned calmly from being born through fusion.

"Whoa!", Badgerclops reacted.

"Now, this? This is legendary.", Mao Mao commentated.

"No joke. Who are you?", Mina grinned in surprise.

"Who, me? Just call me... Marulip.", Marulip grinned.

Meanwhile, Shadowy was with Orangusnake and the sky pirates in the airship as they reveled in their victory with Shadowy still somewhat unsure.

"My beautiful ship is alive! And without the aerocycle, that Mao Mao has no way of reaching us! Besides, the fool has lost the greatest weapon of them all: friendship!", Orangusnake grinned.

"Aw, shucks, Boss.", Ramaraffe blushed.

"You do me a great kindness, sir.", Boss Hosstrich grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've thought that way once and look where I am now. That should serve as a lesson never to underestimate your enemies, especially after defeating them.", Shadowy retorted.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Shadowy. We've won. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, we can have Ratarang check the radar. Ratarang, how's it looking over here?", Orangusnake asked before Ratarang replied.

"Uh-Oh. Boss, we got a couple of bogeys coming in hot at the starboard bow. And I mean a _lot _of bogeys.", Ratarang responded as the radar picked up Mao Mao first, and then him and Marulip before then picking up all the Super Solarian warriors charging toward it.

"What?! Ramma-scope activate!", Orangusnake shouted.

"My true calling!", Ramaraffe spoke before then being used as a seeing scope with Orangusnake peeping through them.

"Huh. It's just Mao Mao. Wait, what? There's a giant girl with them? And a whole army of buff, nude girl warriors?!", Orangusnake exclaimed.

"I told you never to underestimate our enemies, Orangusnake, especially not after defeating them!", Shadowy reprimanded in a half Calm and half angry tone.

"Hang on tight, y'all! We'll be on their tail soon!", Marulip urged as she and Mao Mao ran up the hill with Marulip landing on the ship the first time with Mao Mao Lansing on the ground before leaping up from it and then overshot the airship this time.

"Huh.", Mao Mao spoke in surprise.

"I really put up with too much.", Badgerclops spoke before then during a grappling hook and going under the ship and then back up on it just as Mina, Penelope, Princess, and Duchess landed on the ship.

"All right. We made it.", Marulip grinned.

"All right, where is she? Where's my aerocycle?!", Mao Mao grinned before he started running only for Badgerclops to pick him up.

"Well, well, well. Seems we have some trespassers aboard our fine vessel.", Orangusnake spoke.

"Sure do.", Badgerclops responded.

_**Play Steven Universe Karaoke Music: "Stronger Than You (Instrumental)"**_

"And it seems like you two have fused together. I'll admit I am impressed. But do you really think you can defeat me with a fusion like that?", Shadowy asked.

"Not quite. But I can destroy you so that you won't bother Professor Venomous again for sure.", Marulip responded before she started singing before Shadowy eventually dashed toward her, giving Marulip a cue to wink at Badgerclops, who then released Mao Mao as he was still running before he sped toward the sky pirates before meanwhile, Shadowy then fired a dark punch blast at Marulip, only for it to have no effect in her with Shadowy being surprised before being forced to launch an assault, still having no effect in her before charging in for a final blow, only for Marulip to grab his fist with her arm before then using her three arms to help pull Shadowy down and let go, causing him to go up into the air just as Mao Mao was leaping toward the sky pirates.

_This is Marulip_

_Fused together_

_And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you_

_Because I'm so much better_

_And every part of me is saying go get 'er_

_The two of us aren't gonna follow your rules_

_Come at me without any of your lousy fools_

_Let's go, just me and you_

_Let's go, just one on two!_

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!_

_Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

_I can see you hate the way we intermingle_

_But I think you're just mad cause you're single_

_And you're not gonna stop what we made together_

_We are gonna stay like this forever_

_If you break us apart we'll just come back newer_

_And we'll always be twice the person that you are_

_I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of_

_Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove _

"You ready for this?", Mao Mao asked.

"What?", Orangusnake puzzled before they got struck and was now being hit repeatedly by Ratarang, who was being bounced against them while Marulip caught up to Shadowy in the air.

_Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove _

"When did your legs get so meaty?", Orangusnake puzzled before Mao Mao then squished him, Ramaraffe, Ratarang, and Boss Hosstrich before pinballing them around and then stopping just far enough away from them.

"Ah! I got a cramp in my glutes.", Mao Mao spoke before an explosion went off behind him, causing the sky pirates to land on each other with Adorabat holding a bucket of scorpions above them.

"The little ones have the most venom, like me.", Adorabat grinned before pouring the pail of scorpions on the sky pirates and giggling just as giddily as last time as she flew away.

"Holy Venomous!", Boss Hosstrich exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the air, Marulip was still singing before Shadowy charged toward her with two dark power fists at the ready this time only for Marulip to draw forth her Infinity Solarian Blade, which then glowed green before then slicing the two power fists, causing them to disappear and kicking him back only for Shsdkey to quickly counter with his dark energy blasts while going around her before Marulip countered every last one of the dark blasts before headed straight for Shadowy and slashing him in the arm, giving him a green scar on it before the rest of the smashes followed on various, random parts of his body before Marulip kicked him down toward the ship and ran closer to Badgerclops, Adorabat, Mao Mao, and the others as Mina and Penelope shouted to the other girls from below.

"Fire!", Mina and Penelope shouted before the girls then fired blasts from their swirls at the airship making it go down.

_This is who we are_

_This is who I am_

_And if you think you can stop me_

_Then you need to think again_

_Cause I am a feeling_

_And I will never end_

_And I won't let you take the pure heart_

_And I won't let you hurt my friends_

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!_

_Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

_I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of_

_Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of_

_Well I am even more than the two of them!_

_Everything they care about is what I am!_

_I am their fury, I am their patience_

_I am a conversation!_

_I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of_

_Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove_

_And it's stronger than you _

"Aerocycle secured. Ready?", Badgerclops asked.

"Ready!", Marulip and Adorabat spoke at the same time.

"All right, let's get outta...", Mao Mao agreed before Orangusnake spoke up.

"Garbage heroes! You'll never become a legend, Mao Mao! The stench of mediocrity will always linger...!", Orangusnake began before he got stung again.

"I don't think so, because I'm forging my own legend. With my legendary friends!", Mao Mao retorted before he and Marulip leapt away with Badgerclops, Adorabat, and the aerocycle as Mina and Penelope, along with the rest of the Super Solarian Warrior, took off as well, leaving Shsdkey surprised before he grinned as his body was being engulfed by the spreading green scars.

"Not bad, little flower. My work here is done.", Shadowy chuckled as he was about to explode.

"Uh-Oh...", Orangusnake spoke before Shadowy exploded, causing the ship to go down before crashing.

_Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove_

_And it's stronger than you_

_Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove_

_And it's stronger than you_

_Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove _

"We're okay!", the pirates shouted.

"We didn't ask!", Marulip responded back as Mao Mao and the others laughed.

Later, at HQ, Tulip and Mary were relieved.

"Phew. I'm glad that Shadowy Venomous is finally gone, huh?", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah, but there are still some monsters we need to destroy to keep the kingdom safe.", Mary responded.

"Yeah, but we'll be ready for them.", Mina assured.

"So, I take it you don't want those legs back?", Penelope guessed.

"No, Penelope. Those legs were chasing someone else's legend. Plus, they super chafe.", Mao Mao responded before Badgerclops walked in.

"Well, seeing as you're not using them, I have a theory I wanted to check out.", Badgerclops spoke before placing one of the leg weights in his head and then taking it off to reveal a more romantic take on Badgerclops' face.

"I knew it.", Badgerclops sighed.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at the waterfall, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Penelope, Mina, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, and the other girls arrived with Courtney in front of them on a sort of podium.

"Thank you for coming, ladies! It just so happens I have an announcement to make tonight. That announcement is...I'm retiring from my co-therapy job effective immediately.", Courtney announced, puzzling the girls.

"What? I thought she was doing well as a therapist.", Tulip puzzled.

"Wait. Courtney had a job as a co-therapist?", Mina puzzled before Courtney then explained.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Why step down from being a co-therapist'? For that, I have two reasons. For one, it turns out that this job doesn't pay nearly as much as I would've liked, which explains the expensive $100 cost for this one final group therapy.", Courtney began.

"And boy, did that cost a lot of moolah!", Izzy responded.

"And secondly, I'm going to have a better job, and that better job is right here with you girls, as a full-fledged adventurer and team member of the sheriff's department of Pure Heart Valley.", Courtney assured.

"Oh. Well, since she put it that way.", Tulip grinned.

Then, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Carrie, Dawn, Kitty, Emma, and the rest of the girls slowly started clapping for Courtney, making her grin and tear up a bit.

"Oh, wow. Somehow, I knew it would happen, but at the same time, I didn't exactly expect this. I-I'm just so touched.", Courtney spoke as she wiped a tear.

"Well, how do you wanna celebrate?", Tulip asked.

"I think we all know that the answer to that lies just in the moonlight. Care to join me?", Courtney smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world.", Tulip grinned.

"I'm just happy to have someone like you with us in the sheriff's department.", Penelope grinned.

"Why not? I've wanted to get a good look at my army like this anyway.", Mina agreed.

"Anyone else wanna join us?", Mary asked.

"Yeah!", the girls shouted.

"Well, what are you girls waiting for, then?", Courtney grinned as she, Tulip, Mary, Mina, and Penelope stepped in the moonlight before moaning as their butts inflate, their hips widen, their breasts expand, their bellies grow twice as big with twice as many babies, and their hairs grow longer until they reach back length like a mane.

"Let's get the fun started, girls. We're all yours.", Courtney grinned seductively.

Then, in almost an instant, the rest of the girls then went into the moonlight and moaned as they all went through the same changes before hanging up on Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Courtney, and Mina, and even each other as Izzy was even fingering herself and sucking on her own breast.

"Whoo, doggy! This is soooo worth the hundred bucks.", Izzy grinned before doing so as Beth, Lindsay, and Courtney were kissing each other and moaning in pleasure as they rubbed their bodies against each other.

"You know, Courtney, I never thought that I'd actually have you as a friend again, but this time for real.", Beth admitted.

"Yeah. And to think that we couldn't stand each other back then. Now, we're all just crazy for each other.", Courtney admitted.

"Crazy enough to turn into sexy beasts at night for each other?", Beth responded.

"Yeah...something like that.", Courtney grinned.

"Wow. Now, I know how it feels to be in Izzy's shoes. And they're so comfy.", Lindsay moaned a bit.

"You do realize that Izzy doesn't wear shoes, right, Lindsay?", Courtney stated.

"I know. That's just how comfy they are.", Lindsay grinned.

"Oh, hush, you.", Beth responded before she, Courtney, and Lindsay continued, but this time while lying down.

"Oooh, yeah. That feels soooo good every time.", Tulip moaned.

"Yeah, sister... It really hits the spot...", Mary agreed as her vagina was getting licked by Penelope.

"No kidding... There sure are a lot of soldiers to make out with, though.", Mina responded.

"Well, it's actually good. Now, we have all night to get to know them like this.", Penelope responded.

"Huh. I can already tell that things are gonna be veeeerrry interesting for all of us from now on.", Mina grinned.

"Yeah. You got that part right. In fact, I'm getting excited already.", Penelope agreed as the girls were making out like there's no tomorrow underneath the moonlight shining through the waterfall.


	15. Chapter 15

"Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"

Chapter 15: "He's the Sheriff"

It all started when the paralyzed sky pirates were sent flying away from the kingdom.

"We'll be back!", the sky pirates shouted just as King Snugglemagne overheard them from inside.

"Who dares disturb my lazy boy grape time? Quinton!", King Snugglemagne shouted before Quintin rushed him outside place him at the lowest balcony available.

"A quarter down below. Uh, Quinton!", King Snugglemagne shouted before he got out a telescope with handles for him before Snugglemagne saw Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mina, Penelope, Courtney, Mandy, Mindy, and Tammy out in the center.

"Oh. Is that the Sheriff's department? Uh, Quinton.", King Snugglemagne spoke before Quinton got out another pair for closer view as King Snugglemagne saw Adorabat eating cookies, Courtney getting paid, Badgerclops getting hugged, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mina, Penelope, Mandy, Mindy, and Tammy getting their pictures taken, and lastly, Mao Mao letting his muscles get touched.

"They're receiving presents, distribution of currency, sweetypie kisses, their famous pictures, touching of muscles?! Oh! They love those sheriffs instead of me!", King Snugglemagne spoke in disbelief as he even started sobbing a bit with Quinton getting out a tissue for King Snugglemagne and wiping it before King Snugglemagne suddenly had an idea.

"Wait. They _love_ the sheriffs? I have a very royal idea.", King Snugglemagne chuckled before getting off his couch bed and then running over to a torch, turning it to the right by 45 degrees, and then opening a sort of trap door for him.

Later, the girls were near the entrance at HQ.

"So, you finally ready for this, Penelope?", Tulip asked.

"Yep. Today's the day I become Queen of Mewni.", Penelope responded.

"Not gonna lie. It's gonna be reaaaaly violent out there.", Mina added.

"Go get those monsters, Penelope.", Adorabat urged.

"Oh. Thanks, guys. Anyway, we'll be back before 2:00. You think you can handle yourselves until then?", Penelope asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead, Penelope. You deserve it.", Mary grinned.

"Okay. See you later.", Penelope spoke as she and Mina take their leave.

"Bye!", the girls waved.

"So, Courtney, how's the hero business working for you?", Tulip asked.

"Even better than I thought. Stepping down from my therapist job was probably the best decision I ever made. It felt so good, well apart from all of us making out with Mary last night.", Courtney grinned.

"Probably? It's definitely the best decision for me. Either way, I can totally see what you mean.", Katie agreed.

"That's right. We saved the day again.", Adorabat grinned as the heroes went inside HQ.

"Yeah, man, it's pretty dope to have the love of the townspeople.", Badgerclops agreed.

"Yes, it does feel...", Mao Mao began before suddenly noticing both King Snugglemagne in a Sheriff's outfit and Babidi on the couch, surprising the group.

"My liege!", Mao Mao exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing here?", Courtney asked.

"I'm here to join your sheriffing department.", King Snugglemagne responded as he hugged Mao Mao and Badgerclops.

"Dude, the King is jacked like the girls!", Badgerclops grunted.

"Ohhh, my. Well, a king must keep his figure to...crush the opposition! You know, the way the girls do against monsters.", King Snugglemagne chuckled.

"And more importantly, what are _you _doing here?", Mary asked to Babidi.

"Well, since Shadowy Venomous was no more, I figured I could hang with the sheriff's department and see if I can be of use somehow.", Babidi responded.

"Okay. Just no funny business with us, got it?", Courtney stated.

"Naturally, I wouldn't think of it.", Babidi responded.

"But why join us?", Courtney puzzled.

"Oh, there's no reason.", King Snugglemagne responded before chuckling as he hugged harder and then ceased his hug.

"They must never know...my true intentions.", King Snugglemagne spoke.

"As for me? I just like to see how it operates and get used to working alongside it this way, you know?", Babidi stated.

"Well..., as long as you're joining them, can I be your co-advisor for the day? That way, I can get some practice for being Penelope's advisor since she is gonna become Queen of Mewni today.", Courtney responded.

"Penelope is becoming Queen today?! You don't say.", King Snugglemagne spoke in surprise.

"Mm-hmm.", Courtney grinned.

"Wow. Good for her.", Babidi stated.

"Very well. For the day, you shall be my co-advisor.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

"Thanks, your grace.", Courtney thanked.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Courtney. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Let us tarry no longer. Quinton!", King Snugglemagne shouted before grabbing Adorabat with his mouth as gently as possible just as Babidi, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, and Courtney joined in before Quinton pressed a button, lowering the trap door and raising it elsewhere, taking them to the center of town near the farmer stores, but not without swapping places with Blue, who was sitting in a chair and enjoying his cup of Joe.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"What just happened?", Mao Mao asked.

"Well, a king must have his creepy-crawly tunnels and trapdoors around his kingdom.", King Snugglemagne explained before laughing.

"Yep. I feel the same way with my magic back at my fortress. You had to be there.", Babidi responded just before Courtney spoke up.

"Uh, guys? I don't mean to interrupt, but you might wanna take a look at this.", Courtney spoke, pointing toward Farmers Bun and Cluckins fighting each other.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll bet your eggs came from your butt.", Farmer Bun insulted.

"I bet your carrots come from _your _butt.", Cluckins retorted before he and Farmer Bun started fighting each other as their arguing insults overlapped each other.

"Oh, I gotta film this!", Badgerclops spoke as he and Adorabat ran toward them.

"Oh, my. Such inner evil...", Babidispole in slight surprise just as Mao Mao turned to King Snugglemagne and Courtney.

"Well, I guess it's time we show you how to do things...the sheriff's department way.", Mao Mao spoke before drawing his sword and jumping up.

"Farmer Bun and Cluckins! You're under arrest for...", Mao Mao shouted before King Snugglemagne pulled him back.

"Sheriff! That is no way to talk to the filthy public!", King Snugglemagne spoke in retortion.

"He's right. Here's how I think we should do it.", Courtney agreed before she stepped forward with Farmer Bun resting on top of Farmer Cluckins.

"Excuse me? So, the eggs come from his butt. So what? It's just natural. And that's no reason to just fight each other. And the fact that not a single customer is coming to either if your stands shouldn't justify that either. You two gotta make up.", Courtney suggested as Farmer Bun got off of Farmer Cluckins, who stood back up.

"You're so, right, Courtney. Yeah.", Farmer Bun agreed sheepishly.

"Yeah. Why were we fighting each other anyway?", Farmer Cluckins asked.

"Come to me, my friend.", Farmer Buns grinned.

"Come to _me, _my friend.", Farmer Cluckins responded before they hugged each other.

"See? That's more like it.", Courtney grinned.

"Wow. How did you settle that so fast?", Babidi puzzled.

"Well, I did take some therapy lessons.", Courtney responded.

"Oh. I see. That is some stellar advise, Courtney. Personally, I would have suggested that he be a gentleman about this, but that way works, too. What fun shall we do next, huh?", King Snugglemagne spoke before Badgerclops and Adorabat ran towards Mao Mao with Courtney catching up.

"Dude, you missed a great farmer fight. Wanna see the footage?", Badgerclops asked before Mao Mao growled in frustration.

"We may've gotten lucky that time, thanks to you, Courtney.", Mao Mao spoke with a slight grin.

"You're welcome.", Courtney responded.

"But if this keeps up, the King could ruin everything!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"So, what do you think we should do about it?", Mary asked.

"We have to get rid of him. Team-planning hug.", Mao Mao responded.

"We can't just fire him. He's our boss.", Adorabat responded.

"Uh, yeah, of course we can. It's that easy.", Mandy retorted.

"Too easy. How do we know for sure he could be that bad? Besides, it could devastate him.", Tulip responded.

"Ugh, you're right.", Mao Mao responded.

"Actually, there is more than one way to get rid of him.", Tammy realized.

"Tammy has a point right there. If we make his job horrible, we could...get him to quit.", Badgerclops understood before Mao Mao started laughing a bit maniacally.

"Aaaaand I can already tell it's not going to be good.", Courtney guessed.

"Me, too. And that's coming from me.", Babidi responded.

Later, the group was now at a hair donation of sorts.

"Hair donations! You know, it's important for civil service to get back into the community.", Mao Mao grinned before then whispering to Badgerclops.

"The King loves his hair. There's no way he's gonna go through with it.", Mao Mao whispered.

"You said it. Is there anyone dumb enough to actually go through with the hair donations?", Courtney agreed before the llama started shaving Mao Mao first and then Badgerclops with Babidi next, although he just got what little hairs he had plucked out, before finishing with Adorabat.

"Well, I guess that answers my question.", Courtney responded.

"At least mine wasn't nearly as bad as their donations.", Babidi commented.

"Well..., there's no way the king didn't hate that.", Mao Mao groaned a bit.

"Uh, I'm not so sure.", Courtney spoke, pointing toward King Snugglemagne, puzzling Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat.

"What are you talking about?", Mao Mao asked before it then showed that King Snugglemagne had a spare wig, which he gave to the llama with his real hair still intact.

"Why, here you are, good sir. You know, my spare wigs always come in handy.", King Snugglemagne spoke with joy.

"What the...? How did King Snugglemagne have spare wigs on?", Tulip spoke in surprise

"Just that surprising fact alone baffles even me.", Babidi added in agreement as Mao Mao growled.

"Your ideas are terrible, man!", Badgerclops commented.

"Yeah. You're just lucky we didn't have to donate our hair like that.", Mandy agreed.

"Ugh, we'll just have to bring out the big guns.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Dude, no!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Quinton!", Mao Mao shouted before he arrived while carrying King Snugglemagne and then pressed a button sending himself, King Snugglemagne, Mao Mao, Adorabat, Badgerclops, Babidi, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, and Courtney down the trap door and up toward the fence where Pinky was now stuck in a fence while enjoying butter before the group went up.

"Oh, boy. Pinky's stuck in the fence again. Here, just cover your hands with grease and butter and smear them all over his nasty body. He'll slip right through.", Mao Mao assured while taking the butter from Pinky and then giving it to King Snugglemagne.

"Is this a...common sheriff problem?", King Snugglemagne asked.

"This happens every day.", Adorabat shuddered.

"There's no way the king will stand for this.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Yeah, dude. I think I'm gonna quit actually.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Well, I know I won't and Babidi, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, and Tammy won't, but I'm not so sure about the king refusing. Just look.", Courtney spoke as King Snugglemagne was looking at the bitter and then back at Pinky, who gave a slight kiss before King Snugglemagne squealed a bit but then pulled himself together.

"This is for the people.", King Snugglemagne spoke as he then placed the butter on his hand and then smeared them all over his body, making Pinky laugh as King Snugglemagne grew disgusted at first before eventually becoming fascinated.

"Wait. My hands are soft.", King Snugglemagne spoke as he wiggled his hands a bit and giggled.

"What?", Tulip exclaimed in surprise.

"See? He just doesn't quit.", Courtney responded.

"Who knew he had that much persistence?", Babidi spoke.

"Ugh, okay. I...guess it's time to push him out now.", Mao Mao spoke as he, Badgerclops, and Adorabat went over to Pinky.

"We got the front. And...heave!", Mao Mao grunted as they started pulling him out with King Snugglemagne pushing him out before Pinky suddenly farted twice, disgusting Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat.

"Oh, Pinky, gross!", Badgerclops groaned in disgust before Pinky apologized.

"Sorry! I always let 'em blast when I'm nervous.", Pinky apologized.

"Ugh, that's so gross!", Tulip groaned in disgust.

"It's a good thing we can't smell it from here.", Babidi stated.

"Worry not, citizen. My royal cologne masks all the wretched smells of people.", King Snugglemagne assured before then pushing Pinky through the fence, breaking it apart and causing Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat to step on a butter container and slide downward before crashing just as Tulip and the girls stepped back from them to avoid getting hit.

"Whew.", Tulip sighed.

"Arm day really paid off.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

"What the...? Not even Pinky's blasts drove him away?", Mary spoke in surprise.

"I know! It's next to impossible to get rid of him like this!", Badgerclops responded before Mao Mao shook the butter off his face and recovered.

"Forget about the king. Penny and Benny are having a road picnic again!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Again? Don't they ever learn?", Courtney asked.

"Road picnic? What's that?", Babidi puzzled.

"Well, something like that, but it's dangerous if someone's driving along the road.", Tulip explained.

"Oh. That bad, huh?", Babidi guessed.

"Oh, my. What a simply perfect spot for a picnic.", Penny spoke, neither her or Benny knowing that Slim Pigguns was driving g his monster truck-like car on the road and singing.

"P-I-G-G-U-N-S! Go, Pigguns! Oh, Slim Pigguns! Whoo!", Pigguns sang.

"Come on, hurry!", Mao Mao urged before he, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Babidi, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, and Courtney ran over to Penny and Benny.

"Stop! There's a car coming! Y'all have to move now!", Mao Mao urged.

However, King Snugglemagne has different plans.

"How delightful. Do let me help with the place settings.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

"Are you kidding me right now?!", Babidi exclaimed.

"Your highness, there's no time!", Mao Mao urged as Pigguns drew closer to running them over.

"Lost my license 'cause of all the crimes I committed. You should've seen the...", Pigguns sang as he clapped his hands a bit.

"Come, now. Proper untenable etiquette cannot be rushed.", King Snugglemagne retorted.

"Seriously?!", Tulip growled in frustration through her clenched teeth.

"All right. This is getting nowhere fast.", Babidi stated before preparing to use his magic as he ran toward the grass and turned around to see the car nearing the girls.

"A little bit faster, now! A little bit faster, now!", Pigguns sang.

"Paparapapa!", Babidi shouted before Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, and Courtney suddenly vanished from the road just as Mao Mao shouted.

"I said there's a...", Mao Mao began before he, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Penny, and Benny got run over while the girls safely reappeared on the grass with Slim Pigguns getting puzzled.

"Huh? I wonder what that was.", Slim Pigguns puzzled before backing up, inadvertently running them over again, surprising him.

"Oh.", Pigguns spoke before backing up as several sweetypies arrived at the scene.

"Are you girls all right?", Babidi asked.

"Yeah. You saved us.", Tulip responded.

"Not all of us.", Courtney responded, pointing to Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Penny, and Benny, the first former if which stood up and straightened himself out before growling just as King Snugglemagne spoke up.

"Jolly. What's next, Sheriff?", King Snugglemagne asked, quickly causing Mao Mao to lose it.

"Next? Next?! I JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR!", Mao Mao snapped.

"Uh, yelling's very impolite.", King Snugglemagne stated.

"It's not about being polite!", Mao Mao only snapped.

"Nobody said manners are important. Nobody said anything!", Tulip added as she shouted at him.

"You lived your whole life on hand-outs, you haven't worked a single day of your life, and no one's ever had the defunct to tell you that you're nothing but a spoiled brat!", Mao Mao shouted, making King Snugglemagne gasp before Mandy cleared her throat and glared at him.

"Oh. Ahem. Uh, no offense to you, Mandy.", Mao Mao spoke sheepishly.

"Hmm.", Mandy smirked a bit before Mao Mao continued his angry ranting.

"OFFENSE TO YOU!", Mao Mao snapped at King Snugglemagne as he then snatched the cowboy hat from him, making him exclaim.

"In the real world, when you're bad at your job, you get fired, and _you_, your grace, are... FIIIRRRRRRRREEEEED!", Mao Mao shouted as he then snatched the badge and slammed it on the ground before then drawing his katana and hacking it into pieces, taking both King Snugglemagne and Tulip aback by surprise.

"D'oh!", Tulip exclaimed in surprise before Mao Mao finished hacking the badge to pieces and panted with King Snugglemagne turning back to see the glaring Badgerclops and Adorabat as well as Pinky, Farmer Bun, and a tearful Penny and Benny.

"We got run over because of you!", Penny sobbed.

"That's a no-good privilege such-and-such for ya. Yeah.", Farmer Bun spoke.

"Oh...Oh, my. I-I'm so sorry.", King Snugglemagne apologized before he took off his Sheriff jacket and went back to his kingly cape before running away as he sobbed while breaking through the fence before Mao Mao picked up the Sheriff hat.

"Did I go too far?", Mao Mao puzzled sadly.

"Well, let me go on record to say...yes, you did get a tad too far. Still, it was the truth. Probably the worst mistake of your life, but appreciated.", Babidi responded.

Meanwhile, King Snugglemagne as running away up until he found a bush to wallow in and jumped onto it.

"Poor, pitiful...me! It is Mao Mao who has the love of the people now!", King Snugglemagne sobbed as he hid in the Bush.

Meanwhile, Adorabat was feeling sorry for the king.

"Aw, poor King Snugglemagne.", Adorabat spoke.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay after that blow-up?", Tulip asked.

"He did seem to take it hard.", Mary added.

"I really do feel bad about firing the king, but it had to be done.", Mao Mao responded.

Then, suddenly, Badgerclops' voice rang out just as Tulip noticed what was behind him.

"Mao, the sky pirates!", Badgerclops exclaimed, pointing to Orangusnake, Ramaraffe, Ratarang, Boss Hosstrich, and the aerocycle.

"The sky pirates?!", Tulip exclaimed at the same time Badgerclops rang out.

"Ha! We had a whole different adventure while you weren't looking, and now, we've got your precious aerocycle!", Orangusnake gloated before Boss Hosstrich jumped up and prepared to fire a cannon with three relaxation chairs as weapons.

"Down, Ho! Relaxation cannon, y'all!", Boss Hosstrich shouted as he did so before Tulip saw those coming.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Tulip exclaimed before Mao Mao saw what she was doing.

"Tulip, girls! Get back!", Mao Mao shouted before he, Adorabat, and Badgerclops knocked the girls away and winding up trapped in rocking chairs with restraints and drinks.

"They're getting away!", Adorabat shouted before the sky pirates fled.

"I can't get out.", Mao Mao grunted before then drinking his juice a bit.

"Oh, that's good. No! Fight it!", Mao Mao urged just as Mina, Penelope, and the female mewnans arrived.

"Guys? What happened?", Mina puzzled.

"Mina! Thank goodness you and Penelope are here. Mao Mao and the others just got trapped in those chairs. You think you can get them out?", Tulip asked.

"Is that even a question?", Mina responded before powering up to super solarian form and smashing the chairs with her wand.

"I know I can smash them.", Mina spoke in a deep voice before returning back to normal form.

"Even then, I don't think it'd do any good now. They're bound to have absconded with the aerocycle by now.", Babidi stated.

"Ugh, he's right! Unless...", Courtney spoke before she realized something.

"Of course! You guys go patch things up with the king. We'll hold them off until then.", Courtney urged.

"But how? We'll never catch up in time.", Adorabat responded.

"There is a way. The king uses all these special tunnels. He'll know a shortcut to the pirates for sure.", Courtney stated.

"By my...blade, you're right. That's a great idea, Courtney. Come on, let's go!", Mao Mao urged before he, Badgerclops, and Adorabat left for the king.

"Yes, sir!", Tulip responded before she grew into a giant, picked up Babidi, Mina, Penelope, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, Courtney, and the female mewnans, and ran to look for the sky pirates from above.

Later, the trio arrived near King Snugglemagne, who was sobbing.

"King Snugglemagne, the sky pirates have stolen our aerocycle and we need your help to get it back.", Mao Mao urged.

However, King Snugglemagne was left feeling helpless.

"I'm of no help to you. These leaves are my only friends now.", King Snugglemagne sobbed in response.

"You gotta pull yourself together! Ahem, your grace, if anyone knows a shortcut to where the sky pirates have gone, it's you. We just need to go over near the area where Tulip is right now.", Mao Mao agreed as he pointed to Tulip, who was looking for the sky pirates from above.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are.", Tulip spoke in a sing-sing voice before King Snugglemagne sat up.

"Well, I do...have quite the grasp on town geography. All right, I'll help you. Quinton!", King Snugglemagne shouted before Quinton appeared and handed King Snugglemagne the remote for the king to use himself before pressing a button to activate the trapdoor.

Meanwhile, the sky pirates were rushing through to the alley.

"Hey, I think we lost 'em, Boss.", Ratarang spoke before he and the others bumped into Tulip's big foot before the giantess grinned.

"Hi.", Tulip smirked.

"We've been snubbed.", Ratarang spoke,

"Do you ever keep quiet?!", Orangusnake responded before Mao Mao and the others arrived at the alley via trapdoor, further cornering the sky pirates.

"Ah-Ha! Nowhere to run, Sky Pirates!", Mao Mao discouraged.

"Don't get any closer! Or I'll...I'll smash this bike to pieces WITH THE GEM INSIDE IT!", Orangusnake threatened as the front panel of the aerocycle opened up, revealing a sparking gem cell inside, horrifying the group.

"No! Are you crazy?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"If you break the gem inside, it'll explode! And no one in this car will survive!", Badgerclops warned intensely.

"No survivors, eh? Looks like we're in a...stalemate!", Orangusnake guessed as he carefully out the aerocycle down.

"Looks like.", Mao Mao spoke.

Little did any of the two groups know that the sweetypies were gathering in the alley to see what's up.

"I heard there's a stand-off at his scary alley.", Farmer Cluckins spoke as he, Penny, Benny, Slim Pigguns, And a few others were headed there to see what's going on.

"Hey, isn't that the king?", Penny puzzled.

"Yeah. His manners got him fired.", Pigguns replied before King Snugglemagne realized what he must do to make things right, one way or another.

"Manners? I declare a manners duel! The most gentlemanly of all shall take back that...disgusting bike.", King Snugglemagne declared before snapping Orangusnake with a napkin.

"Biscuits and gravy! A manners duel!", Boss Hosstrich spoke in surprise and excitement.

"A manners duel? Uh, what's up with that?", Tulip puzzled.

"Right now, your guess is as good as mine, Tulip. And, uh, who are you? Some kind of a clown?", Orangusnake spoke as he even turned to King Snugglemagne.

"Now, hold on a doggone second. I...accept your duel.", Boss Hosstrich spoke before slapping King Snugglemagne with his napkin, making him grin.

"Ugh, what is this?", Mao Mao asked with a sigh.

"Dude, it's like those king fight videos I watch online, see?", Badgerclops responded as he got out his phone and showed a video with a king rhinoceros and a king gopher slapping each other with napkins.

"Not sure what that's about, but take a good look, mewnans. Now, you'll see how well the king fights in rare opportunities such as a manners duel.", Penelope grinned as she gestured to the fight from below Tulip's hand.

"Ladies and gentlepies! What a match to behold! Our very own fancy pants king versus the weird bird thing from the sky pirates!", Badgerclops commentated.

Then, both King Snugglemagne and Boss Hosstrich got out their napkins and dashed for each other.

"And here comes the first wipe-off slap!", Badgerclops spoke before King Snugglemagne slapped each other.

"Ooh! A double slap! And now, they go gracefully into a compliment-off!", Badgerclops spoke as King Snugglemagne recovered and then did a graceful leap into his stance as Boss Hosstrich flipped backwards to enter his stance as well before they bowed while dishing out the best compliments they can give.

"Your use of the glove is magnificent!", King Snugglemagne complimented.

"I do declare your technique is awe-inspiring.", Boss Hosstrich complimented back.

"The compliments are coming out in full force!", Badgerclops commentated.

"You...you are the one that is truly awe-inspiring!", King Snugglemagne complimented.

"Please. You are most refined and admirable.", Boss Hosstrich complimented back.

"I respectfully...disagree!", King Snugglemagne responded back before bowing, causing a pink crack to appear on the ground and knock the sky pirates back as Boss Hosstrich managed to jump up in the nick of time before flipping and then preparing an arm shake.

"What's this?! A gentleman's handshake?!", Badgerclops commented before returning the same gesture, catching him in the process.

"Ooh! And the king catches it!", Badgerclops commented.

"Good show! Good show!", King Snugglemagne and Boss Hosstrich spoke as they started shaking hands before Boss Hosstrich flipped the King to the other side and try again only for the king to still hang on.

"The power of the handshake! It's radiating gentleman energy!", Badgerclops commented as the king and Boss Hosstrich shook each other's hands harder while sparking out pink electricity before they were blown back with King Snugglemagne even accidentally breaking off a pipe, leaking out water.

"What's this? A puddle in their way?! What will they do now?!", Badgerclops commentated as Boss Hosstrich took off his coat before Snugglemagne took off his coat while running forward.

"They're taking off their fancy clothes!", Badgerclops commentated.

"After you.", King Snugglemagne offered.

"After you.", Boss Hosstrich offered back.

"Whoever walks across the puddle first loses!", Badgerclops commentated.

"No. After you!", King Snugglemagne offered while sweating.

"After you, I cannot. I cannot, I say. After you, sir.", Boss Hosstrich offered, surprising King Snugglemagne as he was even struck.

"Such...perfect manners.", King Snugglemagne spoke while raising his napkin and moaning a bit.

"No!", Tulip spoke in worry.

"Is this the end of our King?!", Badgerclops commentated as King Snugglemagne came close to walking across.

"After you, now. Come on.", Boss Hosstrich spoke before the king only stepped in the ground and leapt up above the puddle and then wipes his napkin on Boss Hosstrich, eventually knocking him down and sealing his fate.

"Wait! The king avoids the puddle! He's bringing it up to Boss Hosstrich's sweaty Brow, and he wipes it! What manners! What absolute politeness! The King wins!", Badgerclops commentated as the sweetypies adored King Snugglemagne for winning.

"You did it.", Tulip grinned.

"Well, now. Word of the gentleman is as good as his bond.", Boss Hosstrich spoke.

"Boss Hosstrich, don't you dare give away this bike.", Orangusnake urged as he tried to stop him from giving it away.

"Now, now, now, quit it, boy!", Boss Hosstrich urged.

"I am your leader, you...!", Orangusnake began to argue before Boss Hosstrich snapped at him.

"BOY! I SAID QUIT IT!", Boss Hosstrich snapped before slapping his hand and then giving the aerocycle to the sheriff's department.

"What? What's happening?", Orangusnake puzzled.

"How about that? Your manners are good for something after all.", Courtney grinned to King Snugglemagne as Boss Hosstrich gave the aerocycle to him.

"There you go. Yeah. No bless or bleeds and all that. You win fair and square. Yeah, we...might've lost, but...at least, I have the love of my comrades.", Boss Hosstrich spoke before Orangusnake and the Sky Pirates proved otherwise as they berated and attacked him out of spite.

"What the heck was that?! You're fired!", Orangusnake exclaimed as he pushed Boss Hosstrich before Ramaraffe and Ratarang attacked Boss Hosstrich as punishment.

"Okay. Now, this is definitely better than last time.", the redhead giantess grinned.

"I'm...so very sorry about getting in the way earlier. I guess I wasn't meant for sheriffing after all.", King Snugglemagne apologized.

"No. I-I'm sorry, too. Even if your persistent politeness almost got us all destroyed.", Mao Mao apologized back.

"Like, multiple times.", Badgerclops added.

"Yes, multiple times, but you are able to get out aerocycle back and save the kingdom. Plus, I gotta admit. The duel was pretty dope.", Mao Mao stated.

"What a jolly lot you all are.", King Snugglemagne spoke before hugging Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, and Courtney tightly.

"So, you wanna...join us on patrol again?", Mary asked in muffles before the king answered as he released them.

"No, no, no, no. This day was horrible and disgusting. I don't know how you people do this wretched job. I much prefer my kingly castle.", King Snugglemagne responded before Orangusnake growled.

"GET THE CLOWN!", Orangusnake shouted.

"Quinton, do you mind?", King Snugglemagne asked before Quinton pressed a button, sending the sky pirates away as they shouted before they arrived at the junkyard.

"Looks like we're the clowns after all.", Ratarang chuckled before getting kicked away.

"Oh, my cannoli.", Ratarang spoke.

"It looks like my work here is done. Ta-ta.", King Snugglemagne spoke before turning around and giving a light smooch.

"Uh, what's that all about?", Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the same boat here.", Mina agreed.

"It's kind of a long story.", Tulip responded.

"We could explain it to you now if you want.", Babidi added.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at night, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, Courtney (who is now Penelope's Royal adviser), Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Emma, Kitty, Carrie, Miles, Laurie, Vana, Savannah, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Blainley, Penelope, Mina, Princess, Duchess, and the female mewnans, two of which were named Comet (a little girl princess) and Crush (a goth mewnan), were gathered at the palace.

"Attention, ladies. As of right now, there are going to be a lot of changes in this kingdom. You don't need to worry, though. Because those changes will be for the better. How do I know this? Because, as you all know, I'm part of the Sheriff's department of Pure Heart Valley. In fact, we are all a part of it now. We can go about our business as usual, but whenever the monster or royal alarms sound, we must be ready to take up the mantle of adventurer and defend this kingdom from the monsters that seek to destroy it and from the villains that seek to steal the Ruby Pure Heart. Mary, would you care to do the honors?", Penelope asked to Mary.

"You got it.", Mary grinned as she then got out the Infinity Glorb and held it out for the crowd in front of her after she stepped forward.

"Subjects of Mewni, do you swear to uphold all the kingdom's laws as the latest members of the Sheriff's Department?", Mary asked.

"We swear.", the mewnans responded.

"And one last thing. Will you all marry me?", Mary asked.

"Yes. Yes, we will.", the girls shouted in reply.

"All right, then. First, just place your hands on the Infinity Glorb to make it official.", Mary suggested.

Then, in almost an instant, the girls then placed their hands on the Infinity Glorb, which then sent off a green spark throughout their bodies before the spark ceased.

"Good. All that's left now is to step into the moonlight and watch the magic happen.", Mary spoke.

"Okay,", the girls spoke before the mewmans stepped into the moonlight outside the palace and then moaned as they felt a heatwave of pleasure hit them before their hips widen, their butts and bellies inflate, mostly due to the babies inside as they suddenly produced inside and numbered up to 20, at least for their bellies, and their hair grew long enough to become manes before the transformations were now complete.

"So? How did that feel, girls?", Penelope asked.

"Pretty good, huh?", Mary guessed.

"Yeah. It felt sooo amazing.", Comet moaned.

"Just like being reborn.", Crush added.

"Well, guess what? Now, you get to have that fun with me.", Mary smirked as she stepped into the moonlight and then went through the changes the latest subjects did with a moan in laughter, surprising, and arousing, the transformed mewnans in the process.

"Anyone else want a piece of me?", Mary asked.

"Yeah!", Tulip, Katie, and the girls agreed before they stepped into the moonlight, transformed as they moaned in pleasure, and then started having fun as they were fingering each other and even having a sort of Orgey with Mary, at least in turns.

"I bet I can make Mary cum like this faster than you.", Vana smirked.

"Wanna bet?", Tulip asked as she was licking Mary's vagina, making her moan in pleasure from the touch and laugh from the friendly competition all at the same time.

"Hey, easy, girls! Take it nice and slow, already!", Mary giggled.

"Hey. Try telling that to Vana. She's the competitive one.", Tulip responded.

"Don't look at me. I just don't like to lose.", Vana responded.

"Oh, hush you.", Tulip responded as she and the werebimbos, old and new, continued their orgey with Mary, who laughed a bit from the scene before moaning in pleasure with a sigh.

"Oh, wow... This is the turning out to be quite the life already.", Mary sighed.

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I've finally added in the epilogue for this chapter. I apologize about it taking so long for that. Seeing as I didn't write it yet, a new chapter might have to wait until tomorrow, either in the morning or the afternoon after I finished a new chapter for "Dragon Ball Super". Until next time. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it took long, but I finally finished the chapter. So, feel free to read it and let me know what you think. If there are any changes you'd like to see, I'd be happy to update it any time tomorrow, after Chapter 17, that is. Enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 16: "Bobo Chan"**

It all started one day when Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Vana, Savanna, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Mandy, Mindy, Tammy, Gannon, Princess, and Duchess were outside together.

"All right, this time, I'm gonna throw it as hard and as fast as I can.", Mao Mao spoke up.

"Ha. I bet I can catch this shuriken in no time flat.", Vana smirked.

"Wanna bet?", Mandy smirked.

"Stupid shuriken fetch. I hate this game. Can't we play checkers or something?", Badgerclops spoke under his breath.

"Ready? Think fast!", Mao Mao shouted as he then tossed his shuriken as it spun, catching Badgerclops by surprise as he ducked underneath it as Vana ran toward it.

"I got it! I got it!", Vana shouted before she leapt up and caught it with her hand with nary a scratch.

"Whoo! I did it!", Vana cheered.

"That was a lucky shot. Best two out of three?", Mandy smirked.

"Oh, you're on, and...", Vana began before she suddenly noticed a lone egg just as Mandy did a second after Vana saw it as the egg wiggles around a bit.

"Wait a minute. Is that...an egg?", Mandy asked.

"Uh, everyone! You might wanna come over there for this!", Vana shouted.

"Not again! Hold on, I'm coming!", Mao Mao growled as he, Adorabat, Badgerclops, Savanna, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Mindy, Tammy, Princess, and Duchess caught up to Mandy and Vana.

"Did someone take my shuriken and replace it with a broken one?!", Mao Mao asked.

"No. But we did find an egg over there.", Vana responded.

"What? What is that? A monster egg?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"It looks like it was left behind.", Badgerclops stated.

"Let's not be too hasty. Whatever comes out if it could be dangerous.", Mao Mao spoke before Adorabat thought of an insane idea.

"Let's eat it!", Adorabat suggested.

"What?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"No way! You're completely out of your mind!", Mandy shouted.

"And did he not just say that we shouldn't be too hasty?!", Duchess added before the egg started to hatch before out popped a cute teal monster with a similar grill as a chicken, but teal, and a right arm similar to Badgerclops' bionic arm.

"It's so cuuuuute! And her has a widdle arm just like mine, doesn't her?", Badgerclops grinned in surprise.

"Huh. You know, for a monster, this one seems harmless enough.", Tammy commented.

"Agreed.", Savanna agreed.

However, Adorabat did not feel the same.

"Monster! I'll handle this.", Adorabat spoke as she took Mao Mao's sword and conspired to slay it, only for Mao Mao to quickly, and nonchalantly at the same time, take his sword back.

However, Adorabat was still intent on destroying it.

"Let me at it!", Adorabat exclaimed as she tried to flap high enough to reach it only for Badgerclops to lift the baby monster up away from her.

"She's a baby, Adorabat! She needs our help.", Badgerclops spoke just as the monster baby was sucking on its league before trying to speak.

"Baba.", the baby monster spoke, making Badgerclops puff out his nostrils before getting happy and teary-eyed.

"She called me 'Baba'! I can't just leave her here when I'm her baba!", Badgerclops sobbed.

"True, but I don't think that's a good idea.", Vana responded.

"Vana's right. Monsters should live in the woods, okay? They grow up there and get destroyed by us. It's nature's way.", Mao Mao concurred.

However, that did nothing to assuage Badgerclops' sadness.

"But...I'm Baba! And she's my Bobo Chan.", Badgerclops responded as he hugged the baby monster, aptly named Bobo Chan.

"You named it?! Ugh! You know what? He's a grown man with a robot arm. He can handle a baby. Let's get back to town.", Mao Mao spoke as he dragged a driven Adorabat away.

"I wonder how Tulip, Mary, and the others are doing now.", Princess wondered.

Meanwhile, at the forest, Tulip, Atticus, One-One, Mary, Penelope, Mina, Fang, and even the 4 twins, were there as Tulip aimed her right hand forward before an apparent door formed, similar to how the exit was formed two times before the golden infinity knob turned to the right and opened up with Violet Beauregard, Sam Sharp, Wendy, and Hekapoo landing on the ground before the door behind them disappeared.

"Hey, girls. You have now officially arrived at Pure Heart Valley. I'm Tulip. And this is Atticus, Mary, Fang, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Mina, and Queen Penelope.", Tulip announced.

"And I'm One.", Glad One spoke.

"One...", Sad One added.

"And you must be Violet Beauregard, Sam Sharp, Wendy, aaaand Hekapoo, Right?", Mary guessed.

"Whoa. How did you guess that so fast?", Hekapoo puzzled.

"Well, we checked your passenger records.", Mary replied.

"Okay. I don't know if you noticed, but aren't you...naked?", Sam asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not so bad once you get used to it.", Tulip responded.

"But how are you not embarrassed?", Wendy asked.

"Well, there are two reasons for that. For one thing, the residents aren't judgmental here. And the second reason is all the better for it. In fact, you could join us in our big group if you like.", Penelope grinned.

"Well, I don't wanna rush things. I kinda need time to think it over.", Sam responded.

"It's all right. I understand. You can take your time.", Mary responded in assurance.

"Thanks, Mary.", Sam grinned.

"Anyone else who'd like to join us, the waterfall where we all hang out no-holds-barred is a bit of a long journey, but it'll be worth it.", Tulip grinned.

"And you can join us, too, if you want, Fang.", Mina assured.

"Finally. And I thought it was gonna be dull.", Fang smirked a bit.

"So, you...actually don't mind being nude like us?", Tulip asked.

"Why should I? I'm half nude, anyway.", Fang responded.

"Ooookayyyy... Anyway, while we introduce them, girls, I need you to see if you can get some magic wands and bring them to me when you're done.", Mary instructed.

"You can bring the codex and Infinity Glorb with you to help, but don't lose them. We should be back in the lab by then. Got it?", Tulip added as she safely removed the codex from her Infinity Blade and gave it to Minerva as Mary handed Tabitha the Infinity Glorb, which is thankfully less sparky.

"Okay.", Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha nodded.

Later, at a sort of palace elsewhere, Garfield and Jon were walking down the hallway when they heard a voice.

"Duck, you turkey!", Omar shouted as Garfield and Jon ducked underneath the turkey on a plate.

"Heh. At least he warned us.", Garfield commented.

"You butt-sniffing hydrant jockey! Duck!", Boxman shouted as he then tossed a plate with Garfield and Jon ducking underneath again.

"What's wrong, you two? Worried our floor's dirty? Somebody mop this floor pronto!", Omar shouted before both Odie and Nermal hastily ran to the floor with wet mops and started mopping, making Garfield grin and snicker a bit before clearing his throat.

"Ahem. Uh, sorry, your majesty. Your floors aren't dirty. You yelled 'duck'.", Garfield explained.

"Duck? What are you...? Oh, yeah. Not that kind of Duck. Our servants here just don't know the difference between duck and turkey, that's all.", Boxman explained.

"So, why are you here, lads?", Omar asked.

"It's just that there's been a lot of complaints from your subjects about you. About how you bullied them every so often.", Jon responded.

"Us? Bullies? Nonsense.", Omar responded before Boxman proved otherwise.

"We want our duck right now, and if you don't start shaping up, you'll be out of a job! Capiche?!", Boxman shouted before firing his laser blast from his wand, at least as a warning shot to get Odie and Nermal moving as they yelped and shouted in fright.

"Ugh. Honestly, even a sloth could stand to be a better servant. Even if it does require a great deal of patience.", Boxman sighed.

"Might as well be sloths, what with the way King Boxman and King Omar treat us.", Nermal responded.

"Right!", Odie barked in agreement as they walked away bitterly, neither one knowing that Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha were hiding.

"A sloth? Where?", Minerva puzzled.

"I think I have an idea.", Drusilla stated.

"Oh, yeah. Just the kind of diversion...", Tabitha began.

"That we need to get those wands and make them more powerful.", Lucretia finished before Omar and Boxman shouted in unison, causing the area to quake.

"WHERE'S OUR DUCK?!", Boxman and Omar shouted before the 4 twins hid with both Odie and Nermal running out with the duck only for both of them to get tripped by 2 out of 4 twins with which they used their own wands to disguise themselves as Odie and Nermal with Drusilla and Minerva jumping inside the dish set underneath the lid before taking the royal dish set and then ran with it toward the entry to the main room of the palace.

"Don't treat them bad, guys.", Jon stated.

"Yeah. You gotta be extra tough on them. Locals say that builds a great deal of discipline.", Garfield stated sarcastically just as the alleged "Odie and Nermal" arrived.

"It's about time!", Boxman spoke.

"Don't just stand there like a lamppost! Show us the duck!", Omar urged before Odie and Nermal opened the lid to show Drusilla and Minerva inside.

"Surprise!", the 2 twins spoke before both snatching Omar and Boxman's wands.

"Wha?", Omar puzzled.

"Drusilla? Minerva?", Jon spoke in surprise before Odie and Nermal changed out of the disguises and went back to Lucretia and Tabitha.

"Oh, my!", Garfield added.

"No duck here, turkey!", Minerva spoke before Drusilla and Minerva punted the two wands over to Tabitha and Lucretia with Garfield and Jon trying to catch them, but to no avail before the 2 twins got the wands and then zapped Boxman and Omar first with it.

"You two really need to take a rest.", Drusilla and Minerva spoke before Omar and Boxman wound up turning into sloths very quickly and then started sleeping.

"Hey! You can't do that. That's my job in case there was no reasoning with them.", Garfield responded before he tried to get the wands himself only for him and Jon to get zapped.

"Looks like Uncle Jon and that Kitty-kat need a nap, too.", Lucretia and Tabitha spoke together before they, too, wound up being sloths, only they were sleeping.

"You think that'll work?", Lucretia asked whisperingly.

"I don't know. What do you think?", Minerva responded with a whisper.

Later, back at Pure Heart Valley, Mary was just speaking with Mao Mao.

"What? Badgerclops ran away for 3 months?", Mary asked.

"Yes. To be left alone. Unfortunately. I only hope he can recover in his alone time. Plus, it actually gives him some time to recover anyway.", Mao Mao responded.

"Oh. Well, we hope Badgerclops does okay.", Tulip responded.

"So do I, Tulip. So do I.", Mao Mao sighe din response before going back up just as the 4 twins arrived at Mary's lab where Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Mina, Sam Sharp, Fang, Violet, Wendy (three of which who are now just as nude as them), and Queen Penelope were waiting.

"Hey, girls. Did you get the wands we need?", Mary asked.

"Yep. We got them all right here.", Drusilla grinned as she and the 3 twins handed the items to Mary.

"Thanks, girls. I knew I could count on you. You know, I think we all deserve a reward.", Mary grinned as she hugged them making them giggle.

"Really?", the girls puzzled.

"Yeah. You can come with us on a camping trip near the forest.", Tulip grinned.

"It could be quite the place we need to go to every now and then.", Wendy stated.

"Yeah. It's be nice to really cut loose and relax.", Violet grinned.

"But what about Mao Mao and the others?", Drusilla asked.

"Well, we asked about that, but he told us that the matter involving a monster named Bobo Chan was already taken care of. Although, Badgerclops doesn't seem to be taking it well.", Tulip responded.

"So, we're going to camp out in the forest for three months until Badgerclops gets recovers. In fact, we could head over there right now. You girls in?", Mary asked.

"Yes, please!", Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha shouted excitedly.

Later, at night, as the sun was setting in the forest, Atticus and One-One were having fun with the twins nearby just as Tulip, Mary, and the girls arrived at a private spot of their own.

"Well, that's the perfect spot.", Tulip grinned.

"Good. Now, we can really have some fun.", Penelope grinned just as the sun set and the moon started rising before all the girls (except Sam Sharp) started going through their usual changes with their breasts, bellies (for the reproduction number of babies), butts, and hair grew bigger, longer for the hairs' case, and then moaned in a howl-like manner while Sam Sharp was fingering herself from looking at the scene before looking seductively at each other.

"Oooooohh. That felt good...", Violet moaned.

"Yeah... it felt so amazing...", Wendy agreed.

"Wanna make out with me like this, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"I wanna do it with all of you...", Mary moaned in response before she and Tulip began kissing each other while rubbing their chests against each other.

"Wow. So, that's what you girls do every night? You turn into bimbos at night and make out with each other?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of our thing.", Tulip responded in muffles.

"So, how about it, Sam? You wanna join us now? In other words...", Mary began while still kissing Tulip before getting out her Infinity Glorb holding it out for her.

"Do you want to marry me?", Mary asked after she and Tulip finished the kiss.

"You could have a lot of fun with us like this.", Tulip added, giving Sam a lewd idea.

"Mmm... That does sound good... Okay. I will marry you.", Sam agreed before placing her hand on the Infinity Glorb, causing a spark to go up her body and quickly turn her into a werebimbo as her clothes ripped apart, leaving g her body completely bare as her chest and butt inflated with her hips widening, her belly growing due to the additional babies inside her, and her hair growing longer until it's just long enough to touch her butt.

"Ooh. That felt so amazing...", Sam moaned.

"And you wanna know the best part? We can do this every night forever. Or at least in the forest for a few months as we've got some exploring to do in the morning. We can still do this at the waterfall afterwards, but other than that? We can still do that forever.", Mary grinned.

"Sounds good to me.", Sam responded seductively before then kissing Sam, surprising her at first before she then closed her eyes, moaned, and then gave in as they started kissing passionately, rubbing each other's bodies up and down, and fingering each other all underneath the moon before panting as Sam grew curious.

"Just one thing, though. Who is Bobo Chan, anyway?", Sam asked.

3 months later, the girls were traveling further down the forest at a sort of snow field as Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha were the only girls who wore winter jackets.

"Wow. It's pretty odd how we aren't very cold in the snow, even without our clothes on like this, isn't it?", Sam asked.

"Well, we are magic nudists. It comes with a territory.", Mary responded just before they heard panicked shouting from above.

"Huh? What's that?", Tulip asked.

"Guess this is it! Here I come, Bobo Chan!", Badgerclops sobbed.

"Oh, no. It's Badgerclops and the others. They're in trouble!", Tulip spoke in worry.

"We have to do something. But how?", Mary asked just before a big blue monster stomped its way toward the others, surprising the others.

"Baba!", the monster spoke.

Then, upon noticing the monster's right arm being similar to Badgerclops' bionic arm, Tulip realized who it was.

"Wait. Is that...Bobo Chan?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Oh. So, that's how she looks when she gets this big.", Penelope guessed.

"That must be the monster Mao Mao told us that badgherclops tried to look after.", Mary realized.

"Baba.", Bobo blushed.

"Call me crazy, Mina, but... I think Bobo wants to help us.", Tulip realized.

"Baba.", Bobo nodded in agreement.

"But how can it help? Even then, I don't think we'd be able to stop them from falling like this.", Mina asked.

"Well, I didn't want it to come to this, but with Mao Mao and the others in danger, there's no other choice.", Violet spoke before she turned blue and then felt her body swelling and expanding as the juices inside her were sloshing around inside her, even making her lose balance as she looked to her backside a bit before turning around and then growing in size as her arms and legs fattened up until she's a huge blueberry with small hands, small feet, and a small head.

"Whoa! Did you just turn into a blueberry, Violet?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's close to enough. I think we need another blueberry girl to help out.", Violet responded.

"Great idea. But who would even consider that? Anyone?", Tulip asked before seeing none of the girls raise their hands.

"Ugh! All right. Guess it's all up to me.", Tulip sighed before pressing her hand on the Infinity Glorb before a green spark went up toward her and vanished.

Then, almost immediately, Tulip turned blue and then went through the same changes she did and grew big, frightening her until she's as big as Violet as it stopped.

"What the what?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Good. Now, we can really be sure to save the others like this now. Hey, Bobo Chan. Do you think you could lift us up to that cliff?", Violet asked.

"Baba.", Bobo responded with a determined grin before she then started pushing them up the cliff.

"Everyone, hang on!", Penelope spoke in a deep voice after turning Super Solarian and then picking up the remaining girls on the ground and then flying up with Violet and Tulip getting lifted by Bobo as Mina powered up and joined them as well.

"Just try not to pop us, okay?", Tulip asked just as meanwhile, Orangusnake was holding Badgerclops by the rope with which he was bound to.

"Well, Badgerclops, you and I never really got to know each other.", Orangusnake spoke before dropping him down the cliff.

"Hehe! Who's next?", Orangusnake asked giddily before Badgerclops then suddenly went back up and landed back on the ground.

"He lived!", Adorabat grinned.

"But how?", Mao Mao asked.

"I literally have no idea.", Badgerclops responded before Orangusnake tossed him back down.

"Stay down there! Now then, which one will be...", Orangusnake began before Badgerclops landed back on the ground and this time crashed into Orangusnake, pushing him down.

"Aah! What the...? Can you fly? If you can fly, you legally have to tell me.", Orangusnake responded.

"Let me try.", Boss Hosstrich spoke before kicking Badgerclops off the cliff.

"See That right there? That's how it's done.", Boss Hosstrich spoke before Badgerclops went back up again and crashed into Boss Hosstrich and Orangusnake again.

"Okay, I'm scared.", Badgerclops commented before the sky pirates noticed both Tulip and Violet as huge blueberries.

"Looking for us, sky pirates?", Tulip smirked.

"Wait. Tulip? And Violet? Since when did you two become blueberries? How did you two become blueberries?", Badgerclops asked.

"Never mind that. We did get some help.", Violet responded before they were rolled toward the ground before the source revealed itself to be none other than the humongous Bobo Chan.

"Baba!", the monster spoke before Badgerclops gasped in surprise.

"Bobo!", Badgerclops spoke before running towards him out of glee as Bobo and Badgerclips spoke to each other.

"Baba!", Bobo spoke.

"Bobo!", Badgerclops grinned.

"Baba!", Bobo spoke.

"Bobo!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Baba!", Bobo repeated.

"Bobo!", Badgerclops spoke as he hugged her.

"Baba!", Bobo grinned.

"What's happening?! We missed something. Explain...!", Orangusnake began before he, Ratarang, and Boss Hosstrich were taken into her mouth by Bobo's frog-like tongue and then got spat out.

"We're okay!", the sky pirates shouted before Bobo spat out acid, mostly at the ropes that Mao Mao and Adorabat were bound in.

"Acid spit?!", Mao Mao exclaimed before the acid spit only dissolved the ropes, freeing Mao Mao and Adorabat.

"Ooh. Precision acid spit. Bobo Chan is amazing!", Mao Mao grinned as Ramaraffe walked out to see what happened only to them walk away.

Adorabat, however, was still worried.

"We're doomed! It's too strong now!", Adorabat worried.

"Bobo Chan, welcome to the team, Buddy. We offer dental checks. Come by weekly and vacation caps in two weeks.", Mao Mao stated.

"Baba.", Bobo blushed.

"No, Mao Mao. As helpful as Bobo is for a monster, I don't think it's a good idea to keep him around.", Mina responded in a deep voice.

"Mina's right, Mao Mao. Haven't you been paying attention at all to anything happening around you? Didn't you notice how big and strong and good at spotting Bobo Chan has gotten? That only happened because Bobo Chan was forced to survive the constant threat of the food chain out...in the wilderness. Where she belongs.", Badgerclops agreed.

"Well, someone got a little mature. And to be clear, I'm not being sarcastic.", Tulip grinned.

"Great. It's settled. The monster isn't coming home with us.", Adorabat grinned.

"Correct! I'm setting her loose into the world.", Badgerclips announced, worrying Adorabat.

"What?!", Adorabat shouted.

"Hey, Bobo Chan...", Badgerclops began.

"Time to go home now?", Tulip asked in a naturally imitated deep voice, puzzling Badgerclops, not to mention everyone else.

"Well, Bobo can't talk. Somebody had to do it.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Well, uh, can you say that again, Tulip?", Badgerclops asked.

"Sure. 'Time to go home now'?", Tulip responded.

"No, Bobo Chan. You can't come home.", Badgerclops responded.

"But why? Don't you love me anymore?", Tulip asked in a naturally deep voice for Bobo, who licked his mouth a bit while looking up.

"Oh, Bobo. I'll always love you. But your place is here in the...", Badgerclops began before Bobo started walking away in a forward direction, mostly on the grass.

"Uh, okay. Goodbye! I love you, Bobo Chan! I'll never forget you!", Badgerclops shouted with a sad grin.

"Whew. Now, I know how it feels to be a blueberry, huh?", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. Wanna change back now?", Violet asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna take a while for me to get used to it, though.", Tulip responded as they started shrinking back down to normal while losing the pudge.

"Good thing I'm here to help you with that, huh?", Violet grinned.

"Yeah. It sure is.", Tulip grinned as she and Violet are now finally back to normal as their skin turned back to a normal color.

"Uh...", Mao Mao began out of puzzlement.

"Yeah. Don't ask. I'm just as puzzled about that development as you are.", Badgerclops responded.

"Oh. Okay. Ahem. Well, Badgerclops..., what did you learn today?", Mao Mao asked just before Adorabat shouted.

"HE'S HEADED FOR TOWN!", Adorabat shouted.

"What?", Tulip spoke out of surprise.

"Baba!", Bobo shouted before a slight fire erupted, urging the girls to action as Tulip grew into a big giant and picked up the girls before jumping up just as Badgerclops grabbed Mao Mao and Adorabat before using his robot arm to go the same distance as Tulip, all in the same direction.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later at night, at the waterfall, Tulip was quite surprised by what happened to both her and Violet.

"I still can't get over what happened to us. We turned into huge blueberries! How did we not pop?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Well, we were only turning into blueberries, not balloons.", Violet responded.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. But still. It's going to take a lot of time to get used to it.", Tulip responded.

"it's all right. To prove it, I will help you get used to it.", Violet assured.

"Really? You'd do that for me?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. We'll start with the basics, first, though.", Violet responded.

"Oh. Okay. It's a good thing I've already given birth to 10 babies today. So, where do we start?", Tulip asked.

"We can start with your transformation. From there, we'll work out the angles and help channel that into good use.", Violet responded.

"Okay, as long as I make this form a one-time thing.", Tulip responded.

"Agreed.", Violet concurred.

"Okay, Tulip. Just concentrate and think blue thoughts.", Tulip said to herself before her skin slowly turned blue all over before the juice started to kick in and fill her up, making her fat at first before her body started growing, eventually making her huge in size, worrying Tulip as she groaned from this change before it completed, relieving Tulip a bit.

"Huh.", Tulip spoke.

"So, how are you so far, Tulip?", Violet asked.

"Well, apart from being weirded out by changing into a blueberry, I think I'm doing okay so far.", Tulip responded.

"Well, at least it's a good start.", Violet grinned.

"Yeah..., but it is gonna take a while.", Tulip spoke.

"True. But something tells me that things are gonna be worth it.", Violet grinned.

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Pretty good and unexpected, right? So, like I said. If there is anything you want to see happen that's different from the original version of episode 17 of "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart" called "Small", feel free to let me know anytime. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry it took long, but I finally have another chapter ready for this story. Now, there are a couple of passengers arriving at this point: First off, it's Tulip's mother, Megan. I'm sure you could guess what could happen. Or not. Either way, it'd be a surprise as to how it turns out. And that was Misaki's idea for that. Well, both mine and hers actually, unless it was Misaki's idea first. I really don't know for sure whose idea that was at this point, but I do know that it's a good one. And the next passenger was definitely scmcsilvan's idea. I won't say who it is, though. That way, it'd be surprising. Now, as soon as you read that, feel free to tell me what you think. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 17: "Small"**

It took a while, but after 2 transformations, Tulip was already starting to get used to her blueberry form and was amazed.

"Whoa-oa! That felt a lot better than the last few times.", Tulip grinned.

"I know, right?", Violet grinned.

"Thanks, Violet. I never would've guessed that the juice inside me would actually arouse me if I focus on the right angles.", Tulip grinned as she started shrinking back to normal form.

"Hey. I'm just happy to help.", Violet responded as Tulip was now back to normal, not just in size, but also in skin color.

"Whoo! That really takes a load off. I wonder if I can turn into something else arousing...", Tulip wondered just as she got a passenger alert and noticed Megan Olsen as the next passenger.

"What? Mom's coming here?!", Tulip exclaimed before she started taking off.

"Sorry, Violet. I gotta go! Thanks for helping me get used to being a blueberry if I had to turn into one!", Tulip spoke as she quickly grew into a giant and ran off.

"Anything for a friend, Tulip!", Violet waved.

Eventually, Tulip arrived at the forest just in time and then laid down on the grass before carefully aiming her right hand forward before the door formed again, similar to how the exit was formed two times before the golden infinity knob turned to the right and opened up with Megan walking through it before the door behind her disappeared just as Megan gasped from seeing Tulip as a naked giant with a big belly.

"Uh, hi, Mom.", Tulip spoke before Megan passed out and fainted as she landed in the grass.

"Oh, boy. Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do.", Tulip guessed as she shrank down to her normal size and then picked up Megan bridal style before deciding to head to HQ.

Later, in the morning, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were going about their business as usual in HQ with the two latter eating their snacks while Mao Mao was cleaning his katana with his katana wipes as Atticus and One-One were sleeping while Mary, Katie, Mina, Mandy, and Vana were moaning in pleasure as they rubbed each other's bodies against each other, eventually to the point that they would give birth, consumed by their feelings of pleasure toward each other and did not stop until they each birthed 20 babies and then felt their bellies grow again before moaning.

"Oh, man! Was that amazing...", Vana moaned.

"Well, the feeling gets better every time.", Mary agreed.

"Yeah. I'm totally digging this queen bee feeling, myself...", Mandy moaned.

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but this thing that we're all doing... it feels as though I'm gaining a lot of weight and getting fat when I'm not. And that's...actually what I love about this...", Katie agreed.

"Now that you mention it, I'm loving this, too. It's like getting revitalized. Or something like that. Either way, it feels great.", Mina concurred before the door slid open with Tulip cradling her mother bridal style, waking Atticus and One-One up.

"Hey, everyone. How's it goin'?", Tulip grunted as she carried her unconscious mother in.

"Hello, Tulip. Huh? Who is that?", Atticus puzzled.

"And what happened to her?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah. Who is that?", Mary asked as she, Katie, Vana, Mandy, and Mina got out of the lab and saw the unconscious passenger.

"First off, that's my mom. Secondly, she's passed out.", Tulip responded.

"Really? She's your mum?", Glad One spoke in surprise.

"Passed out? Wh-What happened?", Badgerclops asked.

"Well, i-it just happened so fast. One look at me like that and she fainted.", Tulip responded.

"Ohh.", Badgerclops responded.

"I guess not everyone has gotten used to your new customs yet.", Atticus guessed.

"And at any rate, I don't think she ever will.", Sad One added.

"Well, she looks nice.", Adorabat commented.

"So, that's your mom?", Mandy asked.

"Yeah. That's her, all right.", Tulip responded before a sort of telephone rang out.

"The monster alarm!", Adorabat shouted in response as she and the others turned to notice that the Monster Alarm wasn't flashing red.

"Wait. That's not...", Badgerclops began.

"Is that a different monster alarm?", Adorabat asked.

"Ah, don't worry about that guys, it's just our home phone.", Mao Mao chuckled in assurance.

"Huh. The phone looks like it hasn't been used for a long time.", Mary commented.

"Yyyyeah. I...better take this.", Mao Mao responded before getting over to his home phone, which resembled a sort of cat's head with green eyes before blowing all the dust out and answering the call.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Mom. What? Father, he... Oh. This is so sudden. Y-Yes. Of course. Okay. Yeah, you too. Bye.", Mao Mao spoke before hanging up, not knowing that Tulip, Mary, Katie, Vana, Mandy, Mina, Adorabat, and Badgerclops were watching.

"Mao Mao... is everything okay?", Tulip asked worriedly.

"You can tell us anything, Mao Mao.", Atticus assured.

"Oh. Uh... It's just that, my father, he's...coming to visit.", Mao Mao responded, relieving her a great deal.

"Whew! That's a relief. If anything, that's a huuuge step-up. We almost thought he died.", Tulip responded.

"Nope. No, not likely.", Mao Mao responded as Megan started coming to with Tulip noticing before heading over to her.

"Hey, Mom. How are you doing?", Tulip asked in sincerity.

However, that took Megan aback once again as she quickly sat up out of shock and covered her eyes before speaking cautiously.

"Tulip...? Is that really you...?", Megan asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Mom. It's me. I know it's a lot to process, but I can explain everything.", Tulip assured before a sudden knocking on the door, seemed to prove otherwise, jolting the others a bit by surprise.

"Where are you, son? Hiding around in this little playhouse, are ya?", Shin Mao asked before chuckling a bit.

"Aah!", Glad One shouted in panic from a violent sound of pounding in the door.

"What was that? Oh, I hope it's not a daddy. Daddies freak me out.", Badgerclops stated.

"You think it could be an intruder?", Katie asked.

"I don't know, Katie.", Mary responded.

"But I do know one thing, if anyone tries to rob us, they'll have to go through us.", Tulip responded as she got out her Infinity Blade and set it to Infinite Solarian Blade as Atticus growled before the door burst open, revealing none other than Mao Mao's father himself by the name of Shin Mao.

"Oh. Heh. They sure don't make doors like they used to, Huh?", Shin Mao grinned before chuckling a bit as he entered.

"Whoa. That's your father, Mao Mao?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Unfortunately...", Mao Mao sighed a bit.

"That really _is _sudden.", Tulip spoke.

"Sudden doesn't even begin to cover it.", Sad One agreed.

"Okay, Tulip, I'm calling it. What the heck is going on?!", Megan exclaimed.

"Like I said. I can explain everything.", Tulip assured.

"I hope so.", Megan sighed in response.

Then, Mao Mao spoke to Shin Mao.

"Father... I greet you.", Mao Mao spoke.

"What are you doing, boy? You can't get any closer to the ground than you already are.", Shin Mao grinned as he parted Mao Mao in the back a few times before chuckling and then noticing Mao Mao's katana before picking it up.

"Hey, isn't that the glow stick I gave you? Can't believe you still held on to this toy.", Shin Mao spoke as Mao Mao then tried to get his katana back before finally grabbing it and putting it back in his sheath.

"Papa, please. I've told you many times her name is Geraldine and she is the blade of everlasting light!", Mao Mao stated.

"Haha. Geraldine. Why don't you try a real blade, son?", Shin Mao suggested with a laugh as he got out his blade and then gave it to Mao Mao, who quickly found himself falling to the floor before Tulip picked up the blade herself and noticed how light it actually was, at least for her case.

"Hm.", Tulip grinned.

"Ah, what do we have here? Hey, Me Mo, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends? I see you've got real strength for one so small.", Shin spoke in surprise.

"Uh, thanks?", Tulip puzzled.

"All right. Let's not sweat the Small stuff. Tell me, what's your name?", Shin Mao grinned.

"Okay. Uh, I'm Tulip.", Tulip responded.

"Tulip, eh? It's actually quite a nice name. You must've bounced back lots of times, huh?", Shin guessed.

"You have no idea, and that's why I'll explain everything, mostly to Mom. So, here it goes. It all started a little while after...", Tulip began before Shin decided to meet everyone else as Tulip began explaining everything.

"Okey-Dokey. And while you're at it, I'll go check on his other little friends and introduce myself. Name's Shin Mao.", Shin introduced himself as he held out his hand for Adorabat, who then shook his hand.

"I'm Adorab...lah!", Adirabat began as she was then cut off by a sudden fall forwards as Shin moved his hand away from her.

"That's nice, kid. Oh! And who's this fella? Well, this one's a little bigger now.", Shin grinned.

"Hey, man. I-I'm Badgerclops.", Badgerclops greeted.

"Eh, not that much bigger.", Shin spoke as he walked away.

"Uh...I'm sad now.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Hey, now that's a regal looking dog. Oh, and even his robot companion.

"Greetings, Shin Mao. I am Atticus, King and united of the cardigans and the pembrokes.", Atticus greeted.

"I'm One.", Glad One spoke up next.

"One...", Sad One added.

"Yeah, well, too bad you two aren't big enough.", Shin spoke as he walked away.

"How uncouthly rude.", Atticus spoke.

"Do I even exist?", Sad One added.

"Zoowie Mama, who are those girls? They look rather hot and impressionable, eh?", Shin grinned toward Mary and the others.

"Hi, sir. Uh, I'm Mary.", Mary greeted.

"I'm Katie.", Katie introduced.

"Mandy here.", Mandy added.

"I am Mina Loveberry.", Mina added.

"And the name's Vana Glama Rama.", Vana finished.

"Eh, still not big enough.", Shin spoke as he only walked away a bit.

"Okay, now you're just being hurtful.", Mary spoke.

Meanwhile, Tulip had finished explaining everything.

"So, let me get this straight. You let yourself go and turned into a pregnant nudist to be like them?", Megan asked.

"Well, that's not exactly what I said. Besides, they turned into nudists the same time I did. And the pregnant part happened sometime later after that.", Tulip responded.

"Uh-Huh. And what's with that cat man in his gold armor?", Megan asked.

"Well, that would be Mao Mao's father.", Tulip responded.

"She's right. Mew Mew's mother sent me over to see whatever it is he's been up to. She suggested I spend some quality time with him. Maybe we can go camping and he can show me the sights of this little, miniature village. Can't imagine it would take very long, though.", Shin agreed as he even picked up a replica of the Ruby Pure Heart before breaking it apart by accident.

"All right, let's get out of here.", Shin spoke as he walked out.

"Yes..., Father.", Mao Mao sighed as Shin made his life-sized hole on the entryway.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Your dad's last name is Mao. So, that means your first name is just Mao?", Badgerclops asked.

"No. My first name is Mao Mao.", Mao Mao replied.

"Dude, is your name Mao Mao Mao?!", Badgerclops asked excitedly.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?!", Mao Mao snapped

"Okay, Tulip. You know what? That's it. It's time to go back home before anything else weird happens. We can discuss your punishment when we get back.", Megan spoke.

"What?! Mom, Wait!", Tulip urged.

"No! I was worried about what would happen to you in the first place and...now, you're a nudist?! And...other things like this...and that.", Megan responded calmly, gesturing to Mary, Mina, Katie, Mandy, and Vana before then gesturing to Shin Mao near the aerocycle outside.

"Wait a minute. Is this your car?", Shin spoke to Mao Mao before chuckling.

"Look, Tulip, this is not who you are. Nothing good comes from that current lifestyle of yours going on right now.", Megan sighed.

"Sure they do.", Tulip retorted a bit.

"Don't test me, Tulip. I'm still your mother. But...suppose there was at least one good thing about it. If there was any thing good coming from this lifestyle of yours and you tell me about it, I might consider letting you stay here.", Megan responded.

"Sounds good to me. And better yet, I could show you all the good that comes with this lifestyle. In fact, how about a wager? If I win, I get to stay here and help the sheriff's department on the job.", Tulip responded with a grin.

"And if I win?", Megan asked.

"I think you get the picture.", Tulip responded.

Then, Megan thought this over before speaking.

"You know, Tulip, I don't usually agree to wagers like that..., but maybe it's worth the exception. As long as you go by your word.", Megan spoke.

"Yeah. Same here.", Tulip agreed.

"Well, then. Consider the deal struck.", Megan spoke as she offered her hand before Tulip shook on it.

Then, Tulip and Megan went outside to join Mao Mao and the others as Mary, Mina, Katie, Mandy, and Vana followed as well just as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat sat down on the Green aerocycle.

"So, how'd it go?", Mary asked.

"Well, we kinda started having a bet to determine whether or not my current lifestyle is any good.", Tulip responded.

"Lucky. I usually get grounded quickly for doing dangerous stuff and/or ignoring Mom and Dad's warnings. Usually Dad's.", Mary responded.

"Yeesh.", Tulip responded.

"Hey, Tulip! Are we gonna get going?", Megan shouted as she was now on the seat of the pink aerocycle.

"Coming, Mom!", Tulip responded before she, Mary, Katie, Mina, Mandy, and Vana sat down on it with Atticus and One-One joining them.

"Helmet time!", Adorabat grinned as she had her blue helmet on.

"A bit small, isn't it?", Shin commented.

"It beats using your feet to get around.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Oh?", Shin responded before clicking his heels together once and then soaring into the air toward an unknown location.

"What the what?!", Megan spoke in surprise.

"I know. I didn't know he could fly.", Tulip agreed.

"You don't even know where we're going! Ugh. Why do I even bother?", Mao Mao sighed in frustration.

"You might want to hang on, Mom.", Tulip urged to Megan before both aerocycle took off after Shin Mao and caught up just as below, Slim Pigguns was dogging up dirt to bury something and noticed the aerocycles before waving to them.

"You know, Mr. Mao Mao's dad... Your Honor, your son is responsible for the safety of this entire kingdom!", Badgerclops spoke before Shin and the two aerocycles stopped flying around and were still floating.

"Well, it doesn't seem like too much to protect.", Shin commented.

"Not much to prote... We got this prize pumpkin.", Badgerclops responded as later, he was gesturing to Farmer Buns' 3rd place pumpkin, which Shin picked up.

"Huh. A bit small.", Shin commented.

"It may seem big now, but wait until you see me grow.", Tulip spoke before grunting as she then quickly grew into a 50 foot tall giant.

"Whew! That felt good to be a giant again.", Tulip spoke in ecstasy.

"Wha?!", Mao Mao spoke in slight surprise as Megan looked in awe.

"Now, _that _is big. No wonder you bounced back.", Shin commented before later, the Heroes were now near the Bakery in town with Badgerclops holding cobblers with Mandy, Mary, Mina, Katie, and Vana enjoying them as the rest of the group had cupcakes, one of which was now back to normal.

"There's Muffin's Bakery. The cobblers are little, but they've got big flavor!", Badgerclops offered with a grin.

"I don't eat cobbler. It's against our familial hero's code.", Shin Mao refused.

"And even if isn't against _our_ familial hero's code, if we had any, we're kind of allergic to them. They make us swell and get bloaty, and not in a good way.", Tulip added.

"To be clear, that means if they eat it, they could explode.", Sad One explained.

"No cobbler? No cobbler?! NO COBB...?!", Badgerclops exclaimed before Adorabat showed her bone collection on a cave.

"Here's my bone collection!", Adorabat grinned before giggling.

"Oh, yeah. The bone hole, yeah.", Mao Mao remembered.

"This is not healthy.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Agreed.", the girls concurred.

"Well, you got one good bone here.", Shin spoke as he picked up a bone before unintentionally crushing it.

"Ooh. Never mind.", Shin spoke before later, Tulip was now in her blueberry form.

"Ohhh, man, does it feel good to be this way! Not always at first, but eh, I got used to it.", Tulip grinned.

"B-But aren't you worried that you can't change back?", Megan asked worriedly.

"No. Of course not.", Tulip responded before shrinking back down as the juice in her body lowers, causing her body to go back to normal size and weight as her skin and hair colors turn back to normal.

"There you go. See, Mom? I could always change back.", Tulip assured with a grin.

"You don't...say.", Megan spoke in slight surprise.

Later, the group were now a the area where the Infinity Glorb was first found.

"And that's where we first found the Infinity Glorb, Mom.", Tulip stated.

"We even drew a nice picture of us together.", Glad One added.

"Well, I'll be honest, kids. This tour is kind of a hot mess.", Shin commented a bit with laughter.

"Speaking of a hot mess...", Adorabat spoke.

Later, King Snugglemagne was sleeping as Queen Penelope was fingering herself and moaning in pleasure as she was eating apples and oranges.

"Oh, Mary... I want more...", Penelope moaned in muffles as she was eating just before the group walked in.

"Oh. There you girls are. Wanna have an orgey with me?", Penelope asked seductively.

"Yes, Queen Penelope.", the girls responded in the same seductive tone before climbing up to the throne and then making out with her as they all took turns licking her vagina, making Penelope moan a bit louder in pleasure as Megan watched in slight surprise, mostly due to the fact that Tulip was enjoying herself.

"Like I said. Kind of a hot mess.", Shin reiterated.

"Ooohhh, yes, girls... this feels great... You wanna rub yourselves all over me and devour me until we transform, don't you...?", Penelope moaned.

"'Transform'?", Megan puzzled.

"Yeah, that's kind of their thing. We don't read too much into this. After all, we're not judgmental.", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Yeah. It would feel great, your highness. Isn't King Snugglemagne sleeping, though?", Tulip responded as she and the girls started rubbing their bodies all over her.

"Ah, it's okay. Nothing woke him up so far.", Penelope assured as King Snugglemagne snored.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, not you. Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, not you.", King Snugglemagne snored before suddenly waking up from Shin Mao's shadow, surprising him.

"Huh. I can understand a big girl like her being a queen, but this little guy in the wig is your king?", Shin puzzled as he grabbed King Snugglemagne by the wig and picked him up.

"Oh, stop! Stop! You're tickling me, you giant cat!", King Snugglemagne laughed.

Then, suddenly, the girls moaned louder, drawing Shin's attention as well as King Snugglemagne's before they both noticed the girls' bodies changing as their hips widened, their butts inflated, their bellies grew twice as big due to the number of babies inside getting doubled, their breasts increasing in size up to a DD Cup size, and their nails and hairs growing longer like a mane (while the nails had stopped growing at 3 times the normal length), really surprising Megan to see what her daughter has become, much less enjoyed the transformation, too, before she, Mary, Katie, Mina, Mandy, Vana, and Penelope gave howl-like moans before ceasing their love fest.

"Ooh, Yeah... That felt sooo gooood...", Tulip moaned.

"Ohhh, yessss... Soooo amaaaaziiiinng...", Mary moaned in agreement.

"Doesn't it always?", Mandy grinned.

"Huh. So, I take it those are your true forms, huh?", Shin guessed.

"I wish. But still..., they're the best forms.", Tulip responded as she got up and stretched a bit, as did the girls.

"Tulip... she looked so happy to transform like this. Could she be...?", Megan wondered to herself before Mao Mao spoke to his father.

"Father, would you please put the king down?! Agh...! What am I even...? Come on. Let's just go.", Mao Mao sighed just as the transformed Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mandy, Mina, and Vana went downstairs.

"Thanks for that orgey session, girls. It was great.", Penelope thanked.

"Nothing to it, sister.", Mary grinned.

Then, Megan was in awe over her daughter's bigger form before Tulip looked over to her and can guess what's going on in her mind.

"I can tell you really like me this way, Mom.", Tulip grinned as she walked over to Megan, who couldn't help but nod.

"Uh-huh...", Megan nodded.

"Well... go ahead, then... If you wanna make a move on me, I won't stop you.", Tulip grinned.

Then, Megan slowly undressed herself by her shirt first and then her pants and shoes and socks before her panties and bra, fully exposing herself and arousing Tulip.

"Oh, yeah. That's more like it. Now, the real fun can begin.", Tulip smiled seductively before she and Megan began kissing each other and feeling each other's bodies against each other to start slow, puzzling Mao Mao a bit before he then got his focus back.

"Yeah, let's just go already.", Mao Mao spoke before Adirabat flew in and stopped him.

"No, no, no, no, wait. I know something we can show him that's so big, it's sure to impress him.", Adorabat spoke.

Later, as Tulip and Megan were still kissing each other, but this time rubbing each other's bodies up and down on the pink aerocycle, Shin Mao was introduced to the Ruby Pure Heart, but was not easily impressed.

"I've seen bigger rubies. Besides, this one's cracked. At least that's not your fault, Mee Maw.", Shin spoke before chuckling, making Mao Mao feel bad as it actually _was _his fault.

"Yeah.", Mao Mao spoke as he used forced laughter.

"Hey, man. This whole rock powers this whole kingdom, never mind the whole train car! I don't know how it works, other than a bunch of globes inside keeping this whole environment stable, but I've been really warm since we moved here, and, like, not in a good way. And it was even more so for Tulip and the girls, but at least it was good for _them._", Badgerclops stated.

"And those nasty pirates are always trying to steal it.", Adorabat added.

"Pirates?", Shin puzzled.

"How about we just show you?", Tulip suggested in muffles as she and Megan were still kissing each other.

Later, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Mina, Mandy, and Vana were helping Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat fight the sky pirates.

"See? We beat these guys up once a week.", Vana spoke.

"And we keep bashing their heads in.", Glad One added.

"Really? Oh, wow! I'm really proud of you.", Shin spoke, surprising Mao Mao before he realized he was just talking to his daughter over the phone.

"Huh?! Oh.", Mao Mao spoke.

"That's right. I'm proud of you; my daughter, Minori. Wowee! All 7 of 'em, Huh? Well, you save me a slice. Okay, I love you, too, my precious angel.", Shin spoke before he hung up.

"You know, your sister just slew a 7-headed hydra all while baking a souflé? She really is incredible. Now, where are those pirates you wanted to show me?", Shin asked before Tulip responded.

"We've got your pirates. Right here.", Tulip responded while she, the girls, Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops presented the pirates to Shin.

"Oh. These are... This is... Aren't they just, um...", Shin began before Orangusnake shouted.

"Fool! Cower before the might of Lord Orangusnake!", Orangusnake shouted.

"Wait. Your name is Oran...gusnake?", Shin puzzled with laughter.

"I know. I can't believe it either. But he led an invasion against Pure Heart Valley one time, believe it or not.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. I see. Stand up straight. Let me get a look at ya.", Shin spoke as he then leered at Orangusnake, who was quivering a bit in his presence just as Tulip looked around and noticed that her mom was suddenly missing.

"Huh? Where'd she go?", Tulip puzzled before noticing Megan hiding behind a trunk.

"Please don't look at me. I'm not decent.", Megan spoke in embarrassment.

"Oh. I guess she's still not used to it yet. She's getting there, but just not yet.", Tulip guessed.

"You kids are into weird stuff.", Shin grinned a bit as he rubbed his head with his fingers.

"Welp, I'm gonna go set up camp. Keep up the good, Uh... Look, just come find me when y'all are done with this little play date.", Shin spoke as he patted Mao Mao in the back once before walking away, saddening Mao Mao with Orangusnake just as saddened.

"Yyyyeahhhh... So..., same time next week?", Tulip asked.

"Make it two weeks. This guy's not even _my _dad, and I'm still shattered by his disappointment.", Orangusnake commented.

Later, at the forest, Shin was playing a sort of lute by the fire and humming.

"Fire's looking a little puny. How's that wood coming along there, Ma... Ma... Mm..., son?", Shin asked.

Meanwhile, as the sun was setting, Tulip and Megan were making out again with both of them moaning in pleasure before the sun had set completely, causing Megan's transformation to begin as her nails began to grow longer before her hips widened and her butt inflated as well as her breasts and her hair grew as long as a mane until it touched her butt. Only after the transformation was complete did Megan give a howl-like moan out of pleasure before Tulip and Megan stopped the kiss with Megan looking down at her body out of surprise.

"Tulip... what's happened to me?", Megan asked.

"The same thing that happened to me every night. Every night, the girls and I transform into werebimbos whenever the moonlight touches us.", Tulip explained.

"But...how was that possible?", Megan asked.

"Well, when I was making out with you like this, I was passing that kind of thing down to you. But, since you haven't officially joined us, it'll only last for tonight, so don't worry about it.", Tulip assured before Megan then looked at herself as a werebimbo like her own daughter and could still hardly believe it.

"Wow. I-I can't believe it... Is that kind of thing...the thing you like most about being this way?", Megan asked.

"Well, yeah. Heck, I even love it. Within reason.", Tulip responded.

"Tulip... You..., you really _are _happy to be this way..., aren't you?", Megan spoke in surprise.

"Yeah. But so can you. In fact, I think I can help you like being this way, too. If you want.", Tulip offered.

"What? Tulip, a-are you sure?", Megan puzzled.

"I'm sure. If there's one thing I've learned from the last time I went aboard the train, it's that we can't go back to the way things were. We have to adapt to the changes in our lives. It's the only way things can get better.", Tulip responded.

"Wow... Look at you. My nudist daughter...actually growing up.", Megan grinned as she even gave a slight noogie to Tulip, making her laugh a bit.

"Hey, cut it out, Mom.", Tulip giggled a bit.

Then, a sudden roar came up before Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Mary, Mina, Katie, Mandy, and Vana were blown away past the trees by a force of some kind.

"Guys. Are you all right?", Tulip asked as she and Megan ran over to them.

"Yeah, Tulip. We're okay.", Mary assured.

"But not for much longer.", Vana added as the source appeared as a sort of rock-coated dinosaur at first before the armor opened up, revealing its wings and a sort of armored plating on the dragon's head before it spoke in a familiar voice as an apparent other source showed itself.

"How dare you attack...Giganta?!", Giganta roared with a slight echo.

"How are you doin', little flower?", the dragon asked before Tulip gasped.

"Shadowy Venomous? But how?", Tulip puzzled.

"You know him, Tulip?", Megan asked.

"Yeah, but he was a person the last time. I thought we finished him. How did you come back? I thought you were destroyed.", Tulip exclaimed in surprise.

_We're leaving together,_

_But still it's farewell_

_And maybe we'll come back_

_To earth, who can tell?_

_I guess there is no one to blame_

_We're leaving ground (leaving ground)_

_Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the final countdown _

"What the...? But how?", Vana puzzled.

"I told you. My current form is the most powerful of all. Comes with a territory.", Venomous responded before then biting into Mao Mao's cape, lifting him up, sending him down, and then crashed him into the ground with a release.

After that, Mao Mao looked up to see his father's worried look before Mao Mao was lifted up again, this time with Mary, Vana, and Katie and tossed up into the air as Mao Mao looked up after ascending above the clouds just in time for the group of four to notice Venomous' wing headed for them only for the trio to split just far enough so that they wouldn't get struck and even slid on the wing quickly while Mao Mao dodged the wing and attacked it a bit at first before eventually joining them while running on the wing.

_The final countdown_

_Oh_

_We're heading for Venus (Venus)_

_And still we stand tall_

_'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us)_

_And welcome us all, yeah _

"Did you think that was enough? It's never enough!", Mao Mao exclaimed before he and the 3 girls landed near Venomous' face while slashing and/or striking him at the same time.

Meanwhile, as Megan watched Tulip fight Giganta as Tulip was dodging Giganta's fists by jumping upward, she remembered how Tulip was able to bounce back the first time when she was a baby as she was held by Megan with Andy by her side.

"Aw. She really is cute, isn't she?", Megan cooed, making Tulip coo in laughter.

"Yeah. What's really amazing is how she survived that breathing problem. It just came up as soon as she was born, but then, kaboom! She rebounded and bounced back like a perennial Tulip.", Andy stated.

"Hm. How about we call you...Tulip?", Megan spoke to her baby as the baby sneezed a bit before giggling a bit in response, making Megan tear up with joy, although she was doing her best not to cry as Adorabat noticed.

Elsewhere, Shin Mao was having a similar flashback.

"Uh, kind of small, isn't he? Hm. Well..., I guess there's no shame in being small.", Shin grinned a bit as baby Mao Mao shook his head a bit before then smiling before going to the present as Shin had a similar reaction with Badgerclops looking on.

_With so many light years to go_

_And things to be found (to be found)_

_I'm sure that we'll all miss her so_

_It's the final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_Oh _

Meanwhile, just as Tulip got Giganta to strike herself in the face, making her woozy to the point that she laid down on the grass, Mary, Mina, Katie, and Vana just cut off Venomous' wings before Mandy grew into a 100-ft giant and then grabbed Venomous' tail before then smashing him horizontally and repeatedly as if he were a rag doll, making Dark Dragon Venomous just as woozy as Giganta before Tulip caught up with Mao Mao and the others as Mandy shrank down to normal size.

"Hey, Mao Mao. How'd it go on your end?", Tulip responded.

"Tough, but pretty well so far. And you?", Mao Mao asked.

"Same here.", Tulip responded just as Venomous shook his head to recover before he growled.

"Didn't like that, did ya? Well, try this on for size! Everyone, ready?", Mao Mao asked.

"Ready.", Tulip, Mary, Mina, Katie, Mandy, and Vana responded.

"Then, let's finish this. Together!", Mao Mao urged before he and the girls started bellowing as they ran.

"Do your worst, kids.", Venomous spoke before he roared while he was charging toward them.

Eventually, after the girls pelted Venomous with red slashes from their solarian swords as a sort of distraction as they were starting to shrink down, Mao Mao and Tulip raised their swords with Mao Mao's Katana getting covered in a golden flame and growing longer while Tulip's blade got set to Excalibur mode as it then projected a green holo Excalibur blade as the blade.

"Infinite...!", Tulip began.

"Lunar...!", Mao Mao added.

"SLAAAAAAAASH!", Tulip and Mao Mao shouted as they then both slashed in different directions toward Venomous, creating a green infinity symbol and causing the scars to react and expand, causing Venomous to be completely covered in red scars this time around.

_The final countdown, oh_

_It's the final count down_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_Oh _

"Noooo!", Venomous shouted in defeat before he exploded in a booming shockwave, creating big gusts of wind that eventually cleared out, and even blew out all of Giganta's clothes off her body in the meantime.

_**End Europe Music: "The Final Countdown"**_

"They did it...", Adorabat grinned before Mao Mao sheathed his sword and Tulip then turned to see Giganta recovering, before noticing Tulip headed for her as she drew her blade out toward her, worrying Megan and the others.

"Any last words, Giganta?", Tulip asked.

"Giganta smash because... Giganta is overcompensating for deep insecurity, rooted in a quest for perfectionism and an overpowering fear of not being good enough and...", Giganta began before Tulip did strike quickly, but thankfully nowhere near her as she just placed her blade on the grass next to Giganta, puzzling her before offering her hand.

"Are you sure? You seem good enough in my book.", Tulip grinned.

Then, as puzzled as she was, Giganta took Tulip's hand and got herself up.

"As brutal as it was, Giganta, I appreciate your honesty. How about we work together to reenforce and boost your self-confidence? After all, you may be a monster, but the way I see it, you could at least be just the monster we need to scare the heck out of the actual monsters living here. You in?", Tulip grinned.

"Wow. You make a surprisingly compelling case. Deal.", Giganta smirked before they clasped hands with each other as if they were starting to arm wrestle.

"Welcome to the team, Giganta.", Tulip grinned.

"Thanks. But...why does it feel drafty out here?", Giganta asked.

"Well..., long story short, you're naked now. But it's okay. My friends and I've been naked most of the time here.", Tulip grinned.

"Whoa. Does that make us, like..., sisters? Because that's...actually way less embarrassing than I thought it'd be for some reason.", Giganta spoke in slight awe.

"In a way, Yeah. Of course, there has to be a sort of ritual you'd have to go through first, but we'll do it in the morning.", Tulip responded as Mao Mao nodded with his eyes closed before then smirking as he turned toward Shin Mao.

"Now, son, I can explain. I promise I can...", Shin began before Mao Mao picked him up.

"What are you...?", Shin asked worriedly before he was placed back in his armor, surprising and relieving him.

"Wh... Thank you, son. You know...,", Shin began with a sigh before Mao Mao thought he knew where he was getting at.

"Yes, Father, I know. You would've charged in head-on and taken him out in half the time without breaking a sweat, parrying every strike with precision and ease. I just...I thought I finally had a chance to prove myself to you. I know you always say there's no shame in being small...", Mao Mao began before Shin placed his armored hand on his son's shoulder and teared up a bit.

"Mao Mao, my son... You...are not...small.", Shin spoke as his voice broke before smiling as did his son.

"Well, uh, yeah, it's high time I...got back to your mother. Thanks for showing me around, and, uh, well...you know.", Shin spoke before flying away with hope and rekindled love for his son in his heart.

"Thank you, Papa.", Mao Mao spoke before turning around to notice the group shedding tears of joy for him, Adorabat and Badgerclops most of all as they were crying loudly and hugging each other.

"That was the most...beautiful thing I ever sssssaw!", Badgerclops sobbed.

As he and Adorabat sobbed, Megan looked down at her werebimbo body and was feeling quite aroused and strangely happy about it.

"Oooohh. Maybe...being naked isn't so bad after all.", Megan grinned.

"So, you're saying...?", Tulip asked.

"Yes, Tulip. You've won the bet.", Megan grinned.

"Yes!", Tulip spoke as she did a fist bump.

"But...one condition.", Megan spoke.

"Sure. Anything.", Tulip assured.

"Can I sleep with you back home?", Megan asked.

"Sure. I don't see any problem with that. I've been craving you a bit myself, anyways.", Tulip grinned just as Mary and the others joined in, even Giganta.

"Can we sleep at HQ, too?", Mary asked.

"Of course. You have been good friends to her. Or is it good wives to her? Either way, I'd say it's only fair.", Megan responded.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at HQ, as Mao Mao was snoring out his name in the bottom bunk with Badgerclops drawing a picture of Mao Mao and his dad on a piece of paper with Adorabat hanging from upside down as she slept as Giganta slept in the training course, Mary, Mandy, Mina, Vana, and Katie were sleeping on top of each other and sucking each other's breasts, not to mention giving birth to 80 babies in total, in their sleep as meanwhile, Tulip and Megan on the couch kissing each other and rubbing their bodies against each other as they moaned in pleasure. At that point, Tulip started giving birth to 20 more babies, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure before, eventually, they were all birthed and her belly got filled back up to 20.

"Mmm... That felt sooooo good.", Tulip moaned.

"Good, how? Weren't you in any pain?", Megan asked.

"Eh, not really. Thanks to the Infinity Glorb. And there are a few good things about it. First, I can give birth to as many babies as I can and stay pregnant as long as I want even after giving birth. Second, I feel obese like this in a good way. And third, every time I give birth, it feels a lot like going to the bathroom, but better.", Tulip grinned.

"So, that's it, huh? No wonder you love that lifestyle so much.", Megan grinned.

"Not as much as I love you and my friends, that's for sure.", Tulip grinned.

"Well, that's encouraging.", Megan spoke before Tulip's right hand began beeping.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled before checking her right hand to notice a passenger alert with only one additional passenger boarding the train: Priscilla.

"Huh.", Tulip spoke.

"What is it, dear?", Megan asked.

"I just got a new passenger update. And with more and more girls coming here, and with you around, things are gonna get pretty interesting from now on.", Tulip grinned.

"Oooh. I can only imagine.", Megan smirked before they continued making out.

"Wow, Mom...! I didn't know you'd kiss as well as I do.", Tulip muffled as she and Megan were kissing.

"What can I say..., sister? It runs in a family.", Megan moaned a bit in muffles.

"A good thing, too... I wanna savor every moment of this...", Tulip moaned in muffles.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty unexpected how it turned out, huh? Shadowy Venomous comes back as a dark dragon only to be slain for good this time. Pretty good, right? So, if you have ideas for what should happen with Tulip and the girls next, feel free to let me know anytime. Until next time. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I've finally finished this chapter for "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car". Also, the new passengers, provided by Misaki, are Priscilla from "Totally Spies", Mina, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy from "Winx Club", Lucy Van Pelt from the Peanuts franchise, and Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack from the Dragon Ball Z Franchise. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 18: "Legend of the Torbaclaun"**

In the morning, Tulip and Megan moaned as they laid on top of each other before the former woke up first with a yawn. But when she looked, she noticed that it had been 3 hours since the passenger alert before widening her eyes and then panicking.

"Oh, no! I've overslept by 3 hours! We've gotta get there now!", Tulip shouted in panic as she then hopped off the couch and ran for the lab, unknowingly waking Megan up as Tulip ran to the lab.

"Wha...? Tulip?", Megan yawned in puzzlement.

"Mary, you've gotta wake up! We slept for 3 hours! The passengers could be stranded by now!", Tulip exclaimed in Tulip's ear.

"They what?! We've gotta get there now!", Mary shouted before the two girls then rushed outside and went on the pink aerocycle before the bursting out from the waterfall and into the forest.

"Yeah, I'll ask about that later. Besides, as long as I'm here, I might as well get dressed for the day and make some breakfast for Tulip to eat when she gets back.", Megan decided.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Lucy Van Pelt, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were quite curious as Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack were looking around the area.

"What's taking her so long over here?", Lucy puzzled.

"Yeah, it's been 3 hours already.", Darcy agreed.

"We shouldn't even have to wait this long.", Icy growled.

"Maybe she overslept?", Stormy guessed.

"Aw, give her a break. She's bound to get exhausted to that point sooner or later.", Priscilla stated.

"Yeah. It was just a matter of time. Besides, I did find a good spot of shade to hide in. After all, I don't exactly do well in the sunlight.", Mina agreed.

"She has a point. Tulip will come eventually. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she and Mary arrived right now.", Dr. Raichi agreed.

Then, at that point, Tulip and Mary rushed over to the forest and arrived before hopping off their pink aerocycle.

"I rest my case.", Dr. Raichi grinned.

"Whew! Sorry, we're late, girls. Apparently, so much has happened that left us exhausted and we overslept.", Tulip panted.

"See? I told you something like that would cause them to oversleep.", Priscilla spoke.

"About time, too. You're lucky that Hatchiyack and I were patient enough to wait a few hours as we were investigating this land for any source of magic, if any.", Dr. Raichi spoke.

"Well, we're here now. How'd you girls like a tour of the valley?", Mary offered.

"As for Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack, you two can be escorted to HQ, first. It even has a lab.", Tulip added.

"Very well, then.", Dr. Raichi responded just before a sudden cawing was heard, puzzling all until Mina and Mary looked up to see the crow they never thought they'd see.

"Sebastian!", Mary and Mina spoke together.

"Huh? You girls know this crow?", Tulip puzzled.

"Of course, I do. Sebastian was looking out for me at times when I was alone long before I met you girls.", Mina replied as Sebastian perched himself on top of her shoulder.

"Huh. You know, Sebastian actually looks cute for a crow.", Tulip complimented.

"Oh, and I also got some other friends like him, too.", Mary added before the demonic rats and ravens appeared as they flew over to and scurried over to Mary and turned around.

"Wow. That is one tough security force for a bunch of birds and rodents.", Darcy commented, inadvertently causing one of the rats to snarl at Darcy.

"Easy. I meant that as a compliment.", Darcy assured, puzzling the same rat.

"It's still gonna take some getting used to.", Mary spoke.

Later, first up on the tour, it went to the center of town with the fountain.

"This is the center of town where the locals called 'sweetypies' reside.", Mary spoke.

"Hmm. Doesn't look much right now, but that's about to change.", Icy spoke before using her ice magic to turn the fountain into a beautiful sculpture as the water from the of the fountain even froze into a beautiful setting for the heart on top, surprising the sweetypies as they ooh'd in awe.

"That's more like it.", Icy grinned.

"Oh. Well, that is something, I guess.", Mary stated before then showing Muffin's Bakery.

"And this is Muffin's Bakery. It has some really good cakes, cookies, and pies in there. Even cobblers, too.", Tulip stated while holding a cookie before eating it.

"Well, this is nice, and all, but why are you two naked?", Priscilla asked.

"Actually, we were just getting to that.", Mary responded.

Then, it showed the girls at a waterfall.

"This is the waterfall where we usually hang out at night. And this is the Infinity Glorb. It can practically make anything infinitely possible.", Mary spoke.

"So?", Icy puzzled.

"So, If you put your mind into what you really want hard enough, all you have to do is place your hand on the Infinity Glorb and the rest would take care of itself. Although, we normally use it for initiations. For example...", Mary explained just as Doris, who was originally Giganta, turned up.

"Hey, Doris. I wanna ask you something.", Mary spoke while holding the Infinity Glorb.

"Sure. What is it?", Doris asked.

"Will you marry me?", Mary asked.

"Yup, and more than that, I'll become one of the greatest wives you've ever known!", Doris grinned before placing her hand on the Infinity Glorb as it sparked green lightning across her before her body started bulking in muscle again and started growing just as big and turning into Giganta again, only this time, her clothes were ripping apart up until she was now completely exposed, only she didn't seem to mind as she even had more babies, numbering up to 10, growing inside her belly.

"Hey. That wasn't half bad.", Giganta grinned.

"Welcome to the club, Giganta.", Mary grinned.

"And that's how you officially join in. Of course, there is a powerful side effect to this, but it only happens at night when the moonlight touches us. But it's not really a problem. And also, there's the solarian transformation ritual with Mina Loveberry spearheading it.", Tulip added.

"Hey, girls! You're the new passengers, right?", Mina waved.

"Seriously?", Icy puzzled.

"Yup. I know she may not seem like much now, but whenever she fights, she gets super buff, more powerful, and even has a deep voice.", Tulip responded.

"And that ritual can help with that?", Darcy asked.

"Sure. Why do you think I can do this?", Tulip asked before then surrounding herself in a vortex of blue flames, which then dissipated, revealing Tulip is now twice as big with big muscles, and twice the amount of babies in her, astounding the Trix, Priscilla, and Mina.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?", Tulip spoke in a deep voice.

"Uh-Huh.", the girls nodded.

"Good.", Tulip responded before returning to normal form.

"That's just what Mina's ritual can do for you.", Tulip continued.

"You mean it could make you that strong?", Rarity asked.

"Yup. In fact, do you girls wanna marry me?", Mary asked.

Then, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy did a huddle and whispered for a moment before then turning back to Mary and Tulip.

"All right. Deal.", Icy spoke before she, Darcy, and Stormy placed their hands on the Infinity Glorb.

"We want in, too.", Priscilla, Rarity, Lucy, and Mina (different passenger, by the way) and then felt a strangely warm feeling as the bolt travelled up there arms before then stripping them nude.

When the process was done, the Trix felt strangely rejuvenated.

"Oooh... That...that actually felt really good.", Icy grinned.

"Yeah. It's not really that bad at all.", Lucy grinned.

"I know, right? That's the kind of effect it has on you.", Tulip grinned.

"And if you want, there's another ritual you can take part in. I think you already know what it is, though.", Mary stated.

"You know what? Maybe we will give this a try.", Stormy grinned.

A minute later, Priscilla, Rarity, Lucy, Mina, Giganta, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy just drew circles around themselves individually with Mina Loveberry preparing the ritual.

"All right, girls. You ready?", Mina asked in a deep voice.

"Born ready.", Giganta grinned.

"Okay, then. By the power of Queen Solaria's Might, you shall have the power to fight for what's right!", Queen Solaria chanted before then firing scattered blue beams from the wand toward the rings of fire, causing them to flare up like pillars around each girl, each starting to moan with pleasure and excitement as their voices started to become distorted while eyes turned blank white before they started growing muscles on their arms and legs before they even started to grow bigger, as well, but in height before the rings of fire ceased, revealing the girls, now bigger and muscular, all except Giganta, who's already bigger and muscular as is, although she would have blank eyes, a blue aura to it, a solarian Sword, and a deep voice.

"Ooh! Now, this is more like it.", Icy grinned in a deep voice.

"Yeah! Pump up!", Giganta agreed in a deep voice.

"And that concludes our tour.", Mary grinned.

"So, you girls wanna go outside to get some breakfast?", Tulip asked before Giganta's stomach growled.

"Oh. Now, that you mention it, we haven't even eaten it yet.", Giganta responded.

"Yeah. I'm kinda starving myself.", Priscilla spoke in agreement with a deep voice.

"Well, time to get some grub at HQ, then. My mom's probably already finished by now.", Tulip spoke.

Later, the girls were already eating breakfast (pancakes, that is) at a scenery with a tree as a few mockingbirds were nestling there, even Sebastian the crow, ad the demonic ravens with the leaves flying away as the rats were eating on the ground with the girls, with which the rats are eating cheese.

"Hmm. Those pancakes are really hitting the spot.", Tulip grinned.

"Your mom's outdone herself on those.", Mary spoke to her before Mandy arrived and was met with a surprising sight.

"Priscilla?", Mandy spoke.

"Mandy?", Priscilla responded.

"Hey, Mandy. We were going to surprise you after we finish up with breakfast.", Tulip responded.

"Well, consider me surprised already.", Mandy responded with a grin as she walked over to Priscilla and then sat down next to her, leaning against a tree.

"It's been forever, Mandy. How have you been?", Priscilla asked.

"Well, it was actually going pretty well.", Mandy responded before Pinky's grunts were heard, causing the three mockingjays to fly away.

"Ugh. Except for that.", Mandy spoke, pointing to the current problem with Pinky stuck in a pipe, looking for hair.

"Look, Pinky, if you just cooperate, we can get you out of the sewer.", Mao Mao spoke.

"No! I'm looking for hair!", Pinky abruptly refused, making Mao Mao growl in frustration.

"Badgerclops, have you found his nasty, little body yet?", Mao Mao asked.

"Working on it, dude.", Badgerclops responded before getting something with his cyber arm, only to pull back and get apparently another PVC pipe.

"I think I got him! Seriously? What is with all of these pipes?", Badgerclops puzzled as he set another one in a pile.

"I can see that, Priscilla stated.

"Is that really what you girls do all the time?", Icy asked.

"Not really. We mostly fight monsters and sky pirates.", Tulip responded.

"The Torbaclaun! I saw one!", Adorabat shouted.

"A Torbaclaun? What is it? Where is it?! Some kind of monster?!", Mao Mao puzzled before Pinky burst out of the sewer pipe and ran out.

"Torbaclaun! Where?! Where, where, where, where, where?! Where is it?! Where, where, where? Where?!", Pinky spoke in excitement.

"Up there in the tree!", Adorabat responded before gasping after a second.

"I think I saw one again!", Adorabat grinned.

"I can't see it! I wanna see one so bad!", Pinky responded.

"What is this 'torbaclaun' that you're obsessed with, anyway?", Tulip asked as she walked over to where Adorabat and Pinky are and got out her notebook and pencil with an onion-shaped eraser on top.

"Torbaclauns wear velvet gloves of gentle touching and extra-small clogs. Torbaclauns love dancing.", Adorabat spoke.

"All right. Velvet gloves and extra-small clogs.", Tulip spoke as she drew them down.

"What's going on? There's clearly nothing there! Badgerclops, can you see this?", Mao Mao asked.

"All right, Hold on, now. Let me open my eye.", Badgerclops responded before opening his eye and then glancing at the tree.

"What am I looking for? 'Cause All I'm seein' is, like, a tree with nothing in it.", Badgerclops stated.

"That's what I thought. This Torbaclaun must be nothing more than a silly old sweetypie's tale.", Mao Mao responded just as Chubbum, Lucky, Slim Pigguns, Penny, and Benny arrived nearby.

"Eh, just in case..., any other details about this Torbaclaun?", Tulip asked.

"Well, he also uses his super-weird belly button to play, uh, a flute that sounds like a trumpet.", Chubbum spoke before giggling a bit.

"What? That's physically impossible.", Tulip stated.

"Exactly. You're just making stuff up. Stop lying!", Mao Mao concurred with Tulip while reprimanding Chubbum.

"And it's known that the Torbaclaun likes to sneak gems all around its tree, waiting to be discovered.", Marion added.

"Gems all around its tree. All right.", Tulip spoke as she drew the drawings down.

"I want those gems!", Pinky spoke.

"No! No, no. That's enough. Torbaclauns aren't real, and I'm going to prove it. I alone must prevent chaos, by revealing the lie that is the Torbaclaun, thereby upholding order and justice.", Mao Mao spoke only for Badgerclops to grab him.

"Dude, get off your high horse. They're just having fun. This won't bring chaos. Aww. Chi-goo-goo-goo-chi.", Badgerclops assured.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it will. But, on the bright side, we'll be there to contain it.", Tulip assured.

"There is more than one way to prevent it. In fact, I've been working on a few things. To the HQ Lab!", Mary announced.

Later, at the lab, Mary presented her latest invention.

"May I present, the Time Travel Tube.", Mary spoke.

"A Time Travel Tube? What does it do?", Priscilla asked.

"I'm glad you asked. This machine allows us to travel back in time either backwards or forwards.", Mary stated.

"So, why don't you try it now, then?", Darcy asked.

"Because it is not necessary right now.", Dr. Raichi replied.

"Dr. Raichi's right. And on top of that, I'm still making a few tweaks to be on the safe side. While it is important for the sweetypies to enjoy themselves, we have to keep the chaos up to a minimum.", Mary stated.

"Right. And as long as they don't get too crazy, we all should enjoy ourselves just fine.", Stormy assured.

"And if all else fails, we reverse time and prevent the chaos before it could start.", Darcy added.

"Yeah. What could go wrong?", Mina agreed.

"From our experience, Mina, a lot could go wrong.", Tulip responded.

Later, it showed the news channel being broadcasted, this time with a pink elephant staring the news with his mother as a guest star of the news with Clark Lockejaw investigating the scene of a crowd of sweetypies gathered around the tree with candles lit up around it.

"Special news announcement. There's chaos at Pure Heart Valley. I'm...Silly Billy. A Torbackaun sighting has assembled a large...crowd.", Silly Billy spoke.

"Oh, your father and I are so proud of you.", Billy's mom grinned.

"Thank you..., Mommy. I love...you. Clark Lockejaw's on the scene.", Silly Billy spoke before Clark spoke in yips, detailing what is going on before showing Pinky as he stated his plans.

"I'm gonna get a backhoe and uproot that tree! Wait. Are you filming me? I want my face blurred! Blur me!", Pinky urged before only his eyes, nose, and mouth hit blurred as he then laughed evilly.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa...", Pinky spoke before then showing Marion looking through her periscope with Ketchup holding up her phone with Mao Mao trying, and failing, to prove his point with Sebastian and the ravens remaining on the branches.

"It's only a matter of time until we catch a glimpse of the Torbaclaun...in the tree.", Silly Billy spoke.

"There's clearly nothing in this tree! See? Look for yourself!", Mao Mao spoke.

"Well, it ran away because of your scary screaming, now.", Farmer Buns retorted before Mao Mao shouted in furious retortion.

"MY SCREAMS AREN'T SCARY!", Mao MO shouted, scaring off the nearby sweetypies.

Then, Clark spoke to Adorabat and Tulip, the larger of which had a more detailed sketch.

"See? This is its brain sticking out of its skull to help it think faster.", Adorabat grinned.

"There's no way she can draw something that good without reference.", Marion stated.

"Actually, based of the facts I was given about it, this is what it may actually look like.", Tulip stated as she then showed a sketch, which helped show that it looked more like a mockingjay.

"Get out! It has to be real!", Marion spoke in surprise.

"As impressive as Tulip's sketch is, amateur sketches aren't clear evidence!", Mao Mao shouted.

Then, it showed Tulip's sketch of a certain "torbaclaun", closely resembling a mockingjay bird, before then showing Mail Mole.

"Yes, they are. Pipe down. What does this average motorist think of the Torbaclaun?", Silly Billy asked.

"Could be a sweetypie that got, 'OH, I THINK I SAW IT!' And it told them to get up into the tree and play a torbaclaun. Beep, beep. I'm a motorist.", Mail Mole spoke.

"Look at the chaos! I told you, Badgerclops. I told you!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Yeah, that's cool, man.", Badgerclops responded before pulling out a pipe.

"This right here is a special torbaclaun flute, passed down thousands of years ago by my great-great grandpeep, who's half torbaclaun. Who else seen a torbaclaun, say 'ayo'!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Ayo!", the sweetypies responded.

"These are clearly just little pipes! And you can't leave them lying around either. I will fine you.", Mao Mao responded.

"You're right. I should sell them!", Badgerclops spoke.

"What?! I didn't sa...", Mao Mao spoke.

"Who else like Mao Mao's business plan, say 'ayo'!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Ayo!", the sweetypies repeated before Mao Mao grew angry.

"AAAAAAAAAA...!", Mao Mao began as he took off before then showing a close-up of the tree as Clark yipped before then showing Silly Billy and his mom in the newsroom.

"Thank you, Clark. And thank you..., Mommy.", Silly Billy spoke before the news program ended and then showed Mao Mao speaking to himself far away.

"They won't believe in logic, they won't believe in reason! But I'll make them believe...with force. To the hardware store!", Mao Mao shouted while running off.

Later, the girls were surprised by the crowd as the spotlights were shining on the tree.

"Look! There's shadows moving around in that tree. Ooh, I gotta get a torbaclaun flute.", Marion spoke.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of sweetypies here, huh?", Lucy spoke in surprise.

"Yeah, but Mao Mao won't quit until he exposes the truth.", Mary stated.

"Problem is, he's getting very irrational about it.", Tulip stated.

"Good thing I managed to finish this thing and take it with me in case Mao Mao gets crazy.", Mary spoke as she held out the Time Travel Tube.

"Oh. So, that's to go back in time in the event things do get chaotic around here, right?", Tulip guessed.

"You guessed it.", Mary stated.

"Icy, if the tree does get destroyed, do you think you could make a sculpture of the tree?", Tulip asked.

"Well..., it could stand to look prettier anyways.", Icy nodded.

"Thanks.", Tulip grinned before Mao Mao shouted to everyone near the store.

"You're being fed a plate of lies! They're just PVC Pipes!", Mao Mao shouted.

"It has two functions?", Mail Mole pondered.

"Ooh! Now, I need another one.", Chubbum spoke before the customers closed in on the store.

"You know what? That's it! Badgerclops, the blasters still work on this thing?", Mao Mao asked before starting up the blasters on his aerocycle.

"Uh, never mind. I've found them.", Mao Mao spoke as Camille and Honey just happened to be nearby.

"Um, do you want us to move over or...?", Camille asked.

"That tree is coming down!", Mao Mao growled before Badgerclops grabbed the keys and removed them from the Aerocycle, powering it down.

"D'oh! Give me back those keys!", Mao Mao grunted as Badgerclops held him back.

"Uh, no. Chill out. Your attitude is an inconvenience to me right now.", Badgerclops refuses before a sudden majestic horn sound blared and then the trap was set off.

"What the...?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"We caught one!", Pinky shouted.

"Somebody caught the torbaclaun?!", Gary spoke in surprise.

"And right when someone blew the horn!", Marion added before she and Gary ran toward the tree with Mao Mao and Badgerclops catching up as well.

"That trap's supposed to never trap something!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Dude, don't open the trap, man! It'll kill my sales for the quarterly!", Badgerclops shouted, neither one knowing that Tulip popped out from the tent nearby and grinned.

"Hmm.", Tulip grinned.

"Oh, no!", Adorabat gasped.

"Calm down, Adorabat. The trap's definitely empty.", Mao Mao assured only for the trap to shake a bit before Adorabat then screamed.

"Adorabat! I can't with you today. Now, we should discuss whether or not we even want to open this.", Badgerclops spoke as Mao Mao only quickly opened the trap.

"Oh, he already did. He already did.", Badgerclops spoke.

"All right, get out of here, you so-called torbaclaun!", Mao Mao spoke before Farmer Bun slid down and got out of the trap.

"It's just me, Farmer Bun. Up to my old wily hijinks as usual. Yuh.", Farmer Bun grinned.

"You see? There was never gonna be a torbaclaun in that box.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Oh, well, now, I reckon I wasn't alone in there. Yuh.", Farmer Bun spoke.

"What?!", Mao Mao exclaimed before Badgerclops pushed him away.

"What's that, Mao Mao? Torbaclaun flutes are still relevant? Better go buy some.", Badgerclops suggested with a smile before Mao Mao quickly got up, determined to expose the lie.

"Fine. I'll show you!", Mao Mao shouted before then breaking the trap apart to show Chubbum inside as he fell on the ground.

"See? It was just the frog one.", Mao Mao smiled.

"Actually, his name is Chubbum.", Mary corrected.

"She's right, Mao Mao. And I think I saw it run back into the tree.", Chubbum spoke while laughing before Mao Mao looked back at the tree.

"Tree? Oh, I...I see it now.", Mao Mao spoke calmly.

"You see the torbaclaun?", Chubbum asked before Mao Mao only disproved that theory.

"No. I have to destroy...that...tree!", Mao Mao shouted before then cutting the tree branches first, prompting to Sebastian and the ravens to fly away, shocking the sweetypies as they gasped before the tree was cut in half and was split down the middle before it exploded.

"Where's your torbaclaun, now?", Mao Mao asked before breathing heavily.

"Ooooh.", Chubbum spoke.

"Huh? What is it?", Mao Mao puzzled before looking behind him to notice the same tree, only it was made of ice as Sebastian and the ravens perched themselves back onto their branches, which were now made of ice.

"What the...?! How did that even...?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Well, let's just say that the torbaclaun is staring right in front of you.", Icy responded.

"You. You're the...torbaclaun?", Mao Mao puzzled to Sebastian and the crows.

"Metaphorically speaking, yes. And I'll tell you how exactly we made this tree out of unbreakable ice. We knew you'd try to destroy that tree eventually. So, we came up with a plan to catch you by surprise in case you go off the deep end, which you have. For you see, are we not all torbaclaun?", Icy spoke.

"Yeah, especially with that Time Travel Tube as backup.", Mary added.

"Wait, backup? For what?", Mao Mao asked.

"If we are all torbaclaun, then he's stealing the aerocycle. Yuh.", Farmer Bun spoke before activating the aerocycle and crashing it on a faraway spot.

"And then it crashed the aerocycle, yuh-yuh. Whoa!", Farmer Bun spoke.

"For that, obviously, in case things get chaotic like you said they would.", Mary stated.

"Then, the torbaclaun starts smashing stuff!", Pinky spoke before he smashed the pipes away.

"No, stop! Oh, chaos!", Mao Mao shouted before an explosion errupted.

"Then, the torbaclaun caused an explosion!", Marion piped in.

"A series of explosions.", Camille added before three more explosions were set off, prompting Adorabat to shout out.

"Free-for-All!", Adorabat shouted as the sweetypies charged in, unknowingly headed for the Time Travel Tube.

"No!", Tulip spoke before heading over for the machine and managed to throw the switch just in time for time to go back before the sweetypies could smash against it, unknowingly.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Needless to say, time was rewound back to earlier after breakfast, but with one noticeable difference, everyone had aged backwards by 10 years, even Sebastian and the ravens, making them look like cute, younger versions of themselves!

"Hey. The tree. It hasn't been destroyed.", Tulip spoke in a suddenly younger and cute voice before noticing how young she was now.

"But, now, there's just one problem: we shrunk into babies!", Tulip spoke up.

"Well, I did say I still had a few tweaks to fix. But look on the bright side, at least our minds are still okay.", Mary assured.

"Yeah, but our bodies, not so much.", Icy spoke up.

"Well, that's probably a side effect. It'll wear off soon.", Mary assured.

"Huh. I do look so gosh darn cute, anyway.", the redhead baby admitted with a glee before falling in her bum and then giggled a bit.

"Aah! What just happened to us?! And how come no one's rioting right now?", the now younger Mao Mao puzzled.

"Maybe time just got reversed and our bodies got reversed as well, and... The Torbaclaun! I saw it!", the younger Adorabat responded.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again.", the younger Mao Mao sighed.

"And so, the legend of the torbaclaun lived on in our hearts forever.", the younger Badgerclops spoke as the baby girls then crawled down carefully.

"Hey, guys.", Tulip greeted.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Pretty unexpected how the ending went, huh? Whether or not such ending being unexpected is up for debate, Lara Woodhull voices young Tulip when she was 3 years old and Colleen Clinkebeard would reprise her role as Young Mao Mao at that point. What would happen from here you ask? Well, let's just say that it may be a day before the chaos is completely averted and the others would return to normal age. And don't worry. Episode 19 will definitely arrive tomorrow. As for Chapter 20, I'm not sure when it would come out after Friday exactly. I'm sure it'll be every interesting either way. Until next time. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks for your patience, because now, I managed to finish this new chapter of "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car". Now, currently, there are 26 overall episodes of "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart". I'm not sure when there would be a lapse of those episodes, but if there is, I plan on releasing a crossover story between "Infinity Train" and "Steven Universe: The Movie", which would be an alternate version of the events after "The Chrome Car". As for the passengers, most of which were Misaki's ideas, they're from "Teen Titans", "Totally Spies", and "Code Lyoko". I'm sure you "Code Lyoko" fans know some of them. Personally, I'm not really as interested in "Code Lyoko", at least not as much as you all are, so I apologize for so little dialogue with so many passengers. If you want to point out who should say what to improve the dialogue, feel free to let me know and I'd be happy to update it whenever I'm available. As for Bumblebee, Starfire, and Raven, originally, they were suggested by scmcsilvan, who said that they, from "Teen Titans Go!" should be in this one. But let it be known that "Teen Titans Go!" is not my cup of tea. Because of that, they will not arrive from "Teen Titans Go!", But that doesn't mean that they won't arrive at all, thankfully. Personally, I'm more of the original "Teen Titans" fan myself. So, good news? Bumblebee, Raven, and Starfire will still arrive. :) Anyhoo, enjoy.**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 19: "Meet Tanya Keys"**

A day had already come and gone since time was rewound to before the chaos. Naturally, the chaos was averted and everyone was reverted back to their normal age. Once everyone got back to their normal age, Tulip, Atticus, One-One, Mary, Mandy, Vana, Katie, and Mina Loveberry were already helping Mao Mao and Adorabat out in showcasing the kingdom in a tour to the latest passengers: Amber, Kitten, Blackfire, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Anne, Bethhannyy, Felicity Fences, Feline Dion, Helga Von Gugan, Inga Bittersweet, Stacy, Violet Vanderfleet, Shelly Junglelove, Walking Tornado, Ariel, Elisabeth Delmas, Caroline, Savorani, Maïtena Lecuyer, Amelia "Milly" Solovieff, Claire Girard, Emily LeDuc, Heidi Klinger, Magali de Vasseur, Naomi N'guyen, April O'Neil, and Karai, all of which had already gotten married to Mary and undergone the super solarian ritual, as Mao Mao was stating important facts about Pure Heart Valley.

"You see, everyone, it is wisdom our noble King Snugglemagne hath decreed a set of laws; rules meant to protect and guide the citizens of this kingdom, especially with Queen Penelope pitching in. As the sheriff's department, it's our job to uphold these noble laws.", Mao Mao stated.

"Sure. Don't you think that maybe at least some of those rules are made up?", Blackfire asked as Adorabat turned around and then noticed Ketchup getting a strawberry ice cream bar.

"Ice cream!", Adorabat spoke in excitement before Tulip took notice of Adorabat walking over to street only for her to stop her.

"No.", Tulip spoke worriedly as Atticus gave the same reaction.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.", Atticus objected just before Slim Pigguns passed by in his monster truck, speeding along.

"Slim Pigguns! Whoo!", Slim shouted.

"Take note, Adorabat. This is exactly what happens if you fail to look both ways before crossing the street.", Tulip stated.

"You could also get squished by a monster truck.", Sad One added.

"Precisely. We have rules for a reason.", Mao Mao agreed before the whole group noticed that Adorabat already had an ice cream bar and waved.

"What the...? How did she...?", Mary puzzled before the group then looked back and noticed the real Adorabat still with the group before looking back to the vendor and noticing that the fake was gone.

"Hey, guys. Who's your friend?", Adorabat asked.

"Wait a minute. Something's going on here. You're not really Adorabat, are you?", April guessed at one of the two apparent Adorabats.

"Ah, cob-darn it. You've guessed it.", the fake Adorabat spoke in a suddenly mature and different female voice before it then turned back into a sort of raccoon with a green leaf-cape, short though it may be.

"Long time no see, Mittens.", the raccoon spoke.

"Tanya Keys? What are you doing here?!", Mao Mao puzzled in both curiosity and frustration.

"You know this omnivorous nocturnal mammal?", Starfire asked.

"Unfortunately...", Mao Mao sighed in response.

"Oh, I heard Pure Heart Valley was back on the scene and I thought 'Mm. I'll come check it out.'", Tanya responded as she took one of her leaves and then turned it into an ice cream cone to give to Adorabat only for Raven to stop her.

"Uh, I wouldn't eat that. That's just basically a leaf.", Raven warned.

"What she said.", Sad One spoke.

However, Adorabat only shrugged before eating it and then seeing that Raven was right.

"Bleh! A leaf?", Adorabat spoke.

"Called it.", Sad One spoke.

"You know, I think you and I could relate.", Raven spoke.

"You know, there's a restaurant around here that not only acts as an alternative strip club for females only, but also serves..._hydra eggs. _They're not 100% legal, but they are delicious. Come on. My treat.", Tanya offered.

"A Strip club? Here? There's something odd going on here.", Tulip spoke.

"Illegal eggs? Not while I'm Sheriff!", Mao Mao growled.

Later, as the hydra eggs were landing in Tanya's bowl of noodles, she enjoyed the delicacy as Tulip, Mary, and the girls were going all-out with each other as they were either kissing each other, or having orgey, the latter being the case for Tulip and Mary, along with half of the group while the rest were kissing each other as Atticus and One-One stayed behind with Adorabat as they watched Tanya enjoy her delicacy as Mao Mao growled in frustration.

"As much as I don't mind the girls going all-out with each other in the strip club, I could have you behind bars for this!", Mao Mao growled.

"I'd love to see you try.", Tanya spoke in retortion before then moving the cooked hydra eggs to her mouth, biting into it, and then tossing it up so she can eat it.

"Well, how about that? It looks like Raven isn't the only one who found someone who can relate.", Blackfire grinned after pausing her kiss with Feline for the moment.

"Joy.", Starfire grinned to Blackfire, who continued her kiss with Feline, happy for her sister to say the least.

"Enjoying yourselves in there, ladies?", Tanya asked.

"Well..., I think it kinda suits me, but...", Tulip spoke as she had just finished licking Mary's lower region before then moving the white liquid inside her mouth around before she felt the clumps inside before swallowing them as did half of the ladies present before they all felt their bellies growing bigger with more babies growing inside them, even causing their bodies to grow somewhat fat to adapt to the growing number until they now carried 20 babies each inside.

"Ohhhh, yeeeaaahhh. That really hit the spot. I feel like I'm getting fat already. In a good way.", Tulip grinned.

"Wow, me, too. This is actually kinda cool.", April agreed.

"All right, you girls wanna switch?", Tulip asked to the other group before they spoke.

"Yeah.", the group nodded.

"All right, girls. Then we're switching.", Tulip spoke before she and Mary began to passionately kiss each other as did her half of the group while the rest switched to having an orgey as the two former of the first group walked out while kissing each other still, surprising Tanya a bit.

"What? There aren't any judgments anywhere.", Tulip muffled.

"Oh. I see. Well, you do you, girl.", Tanya understood.

"Uh, thanks? And my name is Tulip.", Tulip responded while still kissing Mary.

"So, uh, Mao Mao. What's the story behind this Tanya Keys?", Atticus asked.

"She is nothing like me, Atticus. She's a reckless bounty hunter, a-a vigilante with no respect for the rule of law.", Mao Mao stated.

"Well, sometimes, the law's silly. So what if I bend a few rules here and there? That's not a crime.", Tanya retorted.

"Oh, I can hardly think of few crimes that are greater, Ms. Tanya.", Atticus objected.

"Oh, you're no fun.", Tanya spoke.

"Well, maybe that's because I happen to think Justice is better than chasing after gold.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Ugh. It's not like I drive a solid gold motorcycle.", Tanya responded.

"No, but you are more likely to drive a solid gold aero truck.", Glad One responded.

"You know, you're exactly the same mess you've always been: a rigid fuddy-Duddy.", Tanya spoke to Mao Mao.

"I am not a fuddy-duddy!", Mao Mao responded harshly before Tanya then changed into Mao Mao, in terms of disguise, and spoke in his voice.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Sheriff Mittens. Blah, blah, blah! What I say goes. Yes, Your Majesty. May I lick your boots, Your Majesty?", Tanya mocked in Mao Mao's voice, making Adorabat laugh a bit while Glad One laughed as heartily as he did once inside Amelia's memories.

"I can't help but feel that royalty is being insulted. Ahem! Look. We know you didn't come here just to eat illegal eggs and harass Mao Mao. What is the real reason you're here?", Atticus asked.

"As it happens, your majesty, I'm hunting down a known criminal.", Tanya stated.

"What criminal are you looking for?", Mary asked in muffles, still kissing.

"I'll give you a hint. It's one that Mao Mao knows. There's a huge bounty on his butt in Queen's Puddleland and I aim to collect.", Tanya spoke as she presented a wanted poster of the Thicket Thieves with Badgerclops the only one left that wasn't either terminated or captured for bounty.

"Ha! Well, good luck finding him. Badgerclops is strong as an ox and as silent as the wind and just as deadly...", Mao Mao began before Sad One guessed what had already happened.

"You already have him, don't you?", Sad One guessed.

Then, to prove this, Tanya laughed as she moved back with a smirk and snapped her fingers, causing a sort of hag to dangle down before Badgerclops popped up from the bag, surprising Tulip and Mary as they finished kissing before gasping.

"Badgerclops?!", the two girls exclaimed before the rest of the girls inside grew surprised as well.

"I ate a cream pie, and then it was a leaf, and I was in the bag, and I don't know what's happening!", Badgerclops shouted before the rope suddenly turned into a leaf, causing Badgerclops to land on the table.

"What the heck, Tanya?! He turned away from the path of a criminal and went straight ever since meeting Mao Mao a long time ago!", Tulip reprimanded.

"Well, ngh, tough brownies! I don't wanna keep those kind folks across the pond waiting. See you around, Mittens.", Tanya spoke before jumping up while carrying a bagged Badgerclops.

"Wait. No, no, no, wait, wait! What's happening?! AAAAAAAH!", Badgerclops shouted in panic as Tanya them flipped around before poofing into a cloud of ducks.

"Ducks? Again?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"He's gone!", Mary added.

"Oh, she ducked out on us! TANYAAAAAAA!", Mao Mao growled as he then went outside as did Tulip, Mary, Atticus, One-One, Starfire, Raven, Blackfire, and the others and noticed her on the roof of one of the sweetypies' homes.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Mittens. Tell you what. I'll hand over your little friend if you can catch me, but first, you might want to clean up this mess.", Tanya spoke before then tossing out her leaf shrikes before they etched themselves into the ground and then poofed into garbage.

"Littering?!", Mary exclaimed.

"That crossed the line, Tanya. Crossed the line.", Anne commented.

"You get down here and you clean this right now!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Sorry, but I got this bounty to cash in.", Tanya refused before running off with a sort of evil laugh.

"She's getting away!", Adorabat spoke worriedly.

"Not for long. We're going after her.", Raven spoke.

"But even then, we still have to at least take care of the trash.", Atticus added.

"Watch closely, everyone, for age leaves me no choice but to seize her while upholding the law!", Mao Mao spoke before bellowing loudly as a balanced scale was shown behind him.

"See, everyone? You can uphold the law...and be a hero!", Mao Mao grunted as he picked up the litter quickly while pursuing Tanya.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.", Raven chanted before then opening the trash cans just in time for Mao Mao to kick the garbage in the proper bins, leaves or not and then getting up just in time to notice Tanya going in through the window with Mao Mao following in pursuit.

Inside the house, Todd grew surprised to notice Mao Mao inside before he began searching the place, puzzling him as he even lifted up the couch.

"I have a warrant.", Mao Mao spoke as he got it out before continuing his search only to find no sign of her before heading out just in time for Tanya to apparently turn back to normal from couch form, catching Todd by surprise with a trill.

"I knew it!", Mao Mao growled before Tanya fled.

Later, Tanya laughed as Kevin was speaking with Chubbum and a hippo.

"My mother said to...", Kevin began before Tanya only leapt over Kevin, catching him by surprise before Mao Mao caught up and was taking his turn in a sort of hopscotch game.

"My mother said to slap that baby.", Mao Mao spoke quickly.

"Hey, Tanya! Come on out!", Vana shouted.

"I demand that you cease and desist at once!", Atticus urged.

"Also, you cut in line for Hopscotch! Tanya! No cuts, no buts, no coconuts!", Mao Mao added, not knowing that the statue was moving as Tulip and Mary turned around to notice it as did Starfire and Raven.

"Tanya.", Tulip guessed.

Then, just as Tanya leapt up behind Mao Mao, Tulip only whacked her away from Mao Mao with her activated Infinity Blade.

"Haha! Gotcha.", Tulip grinned.

"Oh, did you?", Tanya sneered before suddenly replicating into numerous clones of herself.

"What?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Oh...oh, no.", Mao Mao spoke.

"What's the matter, Mittens?", the numerous Tanyas echoed before laughing, angering Mao Mao.

"Cover your eyes, ladies. I'm gonna separate the forest from the trees.", Mao Mao growled before raising his sword with a yell, causing it to be coated in a golden light before getting as big as a Masumune, surprising the Tanya's as they gasped.

"Lunar...LAAAAAAAASH!", Mao Mao shouted before then swinging it, cleaning into the clones as the real Tanya sucked underneath the blast, sparing Badgerclops as well before the clones burst into leaves as a result.

After that, Mao Mao took a deep breath and then sheathed his sword back.

"Oh. I understand now. This 'Lunar Lash' you demonstrated was necessary in destroying the clones to find the real Tanya.", Starfire guessed.

"I did what, now?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Okay, I give. Where the HECK did that come from?!", Tanya exclaimed in surprise.

"Like I have to tell you that..., outlaw. Now, have over my Clops!", Mao Mao growled before Tanya vanished into leaves.

"Ah, cob-darn it, we had her!", Tulip growled.

"Don't worry. She won't get far yet. Raven, do you think you can locate Tanya?", Mary asked.

"Better than that, I can take us there.", Raven assured.

"Good, because we don't have much time until Tanya takes off with Badgerclops.", Tulip spoke.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.", Raven spoke before then casting a big Raven with Mao Mao, Adorabat, and all the present girls inside it as it cared loudly before taking off.

Meanwhile, Tanya set the bag down and panted out of surprise.

"Has he gone crazy?!", Tanya exclaimed while panting before Badgerclops' head popped out of the bag.

"Yeah, he can be pretty scary. Uh, and also, I'm not about to tell you how to do your job, but can you just run off and get the bounty now?", Badgerclops asked.

"Well, I could, but you ever play tag with yourself? It's not fun. Besides, I just like messing with the guy, you know?", Tanya asked.

"Well, yeah, totally. Thank you. Gosh, that guy. I hope he saves me, though.", Badgerclops stated.

"I know. He's all like...JUSTIIIIIIICE!", Tanya responded while imitating Mao Mao by changing her head to resemble Mao Mao as she shouted in her own voice, making Badgerclops laugh before turning her head back to normal.

"That's exactly what he would say!", Badgerclopslaughed before he and Tanya heard a big cawing sound.

"Oh, shh. Wait a minute. I think I see them.", Tanya spoke before the Raven landed and disappeared before the girls landed on the ground safely as did Mao Mao and Adorabat.

"Where are you, you little thief?", Tulip spoke before a big Pinky passed by with big, muscly legs.

"Yoo-hoo!", Pinky grinned.

"What the...? Oh, come on! You're barely even trying, Tanya.", Tulip spoke before Pinky's eyes, ears, and tail turned back into Tanya's with her voice even being present.

"I thought y'all could use a little help.", Tanya spoke before running off.

"Everyone, after that fiend! Meow!", Feline urged before she ran on all fours as she ran with the pursuing group after Tanya.

"I got big plans for this mayonnaise.", Pinky spoke before Tanya passed by, bumping into him and causing the mayo to spill on him in the process.

"I'm in love.", Pinky spoke in awe stating back at Tanya as she ran.

"Finally! About time you focus on someone other than us!", Tulip shouted before she, Mary, and Mao Mao started to slip on the mayo and crash into Pinky, making him ride on Mao Mao, although Tulip and Mary were still just sliding forward on Mayo and getting the hang of it, thankfully before they stopped.

"Phew.", Tulip sighed before Tanya laughed, flipped, and changed back to normal before sticking out her tongue and then landing in her golden aerotruck.

"I knew it! She did have a golden areotruck.", Glad One spoke.

"Surprisingly astute for a little beach ball.", Tanya commented before taking off.

Then, Mao Mao whistled for the aerocycle before it arrived there in a flash with Mao Mao and Adorabat landing in the cockpit and then going after her as Tulip and the girls then all transformed into Super Solarians, all except for Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire, seeing as they could already fly, and then flew off after Tanya as well.

"Tanya! You can't get away from us that easily!", Mao Mao growled.

"Why don't you 'leaf' me alone?", Tanya only smirked before then tossing the leaves at the group with the leaves turning into watermelons, before dodging them and the same result occurred with the piano before the anchor appeared.

This time, Tulip then used her Infinity Solarian Blade to cut through it, instantly poofing it into leaves.

"What the...? She's even breaking the laws of nature, now?", Vana spoke in surprise as the girls then closed in on Tanya and the truck.

"Badgerclops. We're here to rescue you.", Mao Mao assured.

"Okay.", Badgerclops chuckled a bit before then getting out of the bag.

"Dude, really?", Mao Mao sighed before then leaning over to Badgerclops, who did the same before Tanya then swerved away, but not before Mao Mao and Badgerclops held hands.

"You need to make the leap!", Mao Mao urged.

"Man, you know I can't make decisions under pressure!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Hey, maybe this pudding cup will sweeten the deal.", Tanya spoke as she then turned the leaf into a pudding cup.

"Oh, no, you don't! That pudding cup is fake!", Tulip shouted in a deep voice as she even crushed the pudding cup with her hand after she snatched it from Tanya and opened her hand, revealing it to be a leaf.

"What the...?", Badgerclops puzzled before Tanya growled and then maneuvered the truck to make it so that Badgerclops would be back on the back of the truck, not knowing that Mao Mao went along for the ride before Tulip flew above the cockpit of Mao Mao's aerocycle, reverted back to normal and then landed on it to keep it stable.

"Hang on, guys. I've got this covered.", Tulip assured.

"You better not scratch my aerocycle!", Mao Mao urged as the two vehicles were now separated by the big rock in-between them.

"Better step in. It's about to get bumpy!", Tanya spoke before the aerotruck was now in the air before it sped off.

"We can't let her get away!", Tulip urged.

"And we won't. Solarian Warriors, after that aerotruck!", Mina commanded in a deep voice before they flew off after it as Tulip did so as well, but this time, via aerocycle before the group caught up to Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops.

"We're here, guys!", Tulip spoke.

"Oh, thank goodness. Now, let's get Badgerclops and get out of here.", Mao Mao spoke before he suddenly got a phone call.

"Sorry, I gotta take this.", Mao Mao spoke before answering the phone on his helmet.

"Sheriff's department, what's your problem?", Mao Mao asked.

"Hey, Mao Mao. Listen, King Snugglemagne wants your help, like, right now.", Penelope spoke.

"Oh, Your Majesty. Uh, can this wait?", Mao Mao asked.

"Normally, I'd handle this myself, but King Snugglemagne asked me to call you for help. He's frightened something awful here. Besides, I just thought of a perfect plan to solve this. Just don't take too long getting here, okay?", Penelope requested.

"Yes, Your Grace. All right, bye.", Mao Mao spoke before hanging up.

"So, what's it gonna me, Sheriff? Are you gonna break the law and help your criminal friend or are you gonna kowtow to the arbitrary whims of authority?", Tanya asked.

"First off, he's a _has-been_ criminal friend. Secondly, it's my duty to serve the king, and Badgerclops...chose to break the law. He'll have to...accept the consequences.", Mao Mao sighed.

"What? No.", Tulip spoke in worry.

"I don't even remember what I did!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"You really haven't changed at all. This isn't fun anymore. Goodbye, Mao Mao.", Tanya sighed a bit before shaking Mao Mao and Adorabat off back into the aerocycle with Tulip moving back in time and then taking off.

"Yeah, see you later, guys.", Badgerclops added before the aerotruck sped up.

"Badgerclopooooops!", Adirabat sobbed as the group turned back around to the kingdom.

"We'll come back for you, Badgerclops!", Tulip assured with a shout.

"Oh, look! A Koopa doomship!", Glad One spoke.

"What is that aircraft even doing out here?", Atticus puzzled.

Then, Mao Mao burst through the doors to the palace.

"Your grace!", Mao Mao spoke.

"Oh, there you are, Sheriff. Oh, get that thing away from me! No!", King Snugglemagne shouted.

"Finally. And a good thing, too. Just so happens, I have a plan for how to get rid of...that.", Penelope spoke, pointing to Pinky, completely covered in mayo.

"At last! I've achieved my final form!", Pinky grinned before moving towards King Snugglemagne.

"Oh, stay back! Oh, that amount of mayonnaise should be illegal. Oh, it is illegal! I declare it illegal!", King Snugglemagne shouted.

"Kinda sounds like you're just making rules up.", Adorabat spoke.

"Okay. So, what's the plan?", Tulip asked.

"Try standing outside for a moment. Just right outside the doors.", Penelope suggested.

"Uh, okay? Now what?", Tulip asked.

"Perfect. Now, just hold still.", Penelope spoke before getting out a remote and then pressing a button, causing the doomship to spew out a small, blue cannonball at Tulip, who then got turned blue as a result, puzzling her.

"Huh? Did I just turn blue? W-what is that even about?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, that, my friend, is from a little weapon Mary whipped up for us along with the Time Travel Tube. It's called the Koopa Color Goopa.", Penelope spoke.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. I managed to finish most of it, but then I went to work on that before finishing up the tweaks on this thing.", Mary replied.

"Uh, ever thought maybe you could've told us about this earlier?", Tulip asked.

"Well, yeah. But I kinda wanted to save that for a surprise one day.", Mary responded.

"Well, consider me surprised. And how is that going to be helpful?", Tulip asked.

"Well, let me answer that with a question. Doesn't it remind you of being a blueberry?", Penelope responded.

"Huh. Oh. Yeah. I-It kinda does. I can't help but feel good with the juices swelling up inside me. I mean, not always the first 2 times, but after the 3rd time, it started feeling really good. In fact, I'd kill to have a feeling like that again.", Tulip spoke before she started swelling up, belly first as it gurgled.

"Oooohhhhh, yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh... What have you done to me, Penelope...? It feels sooooo incredible...", Tulip moaned before she started to lose her balance a bit and noticed that her rump was expanding as well.

"All I did was turn you blue. That alone should remind you of that time, allowing you to experience the change again. Besides, I think it's about time Pinky got a taste of his own medicine.", Penelope responded.

"A taste of his own medicine?", Tulip puzzled before she started to bloat up everywhere and grow bigger in the process as the juices started to cause her body to grow and expand more quickly.

"Ooooooh, okay. I think I see where you're going with this.", Tulip smirked as her blueberry Transformation neared completion.

"Bow to me!", Pinky shouted, making King Snugglemagne squeal before a shadow crept over both him and Pinky.

"Huh? Wait, what's with that shadow?", Pinky puzzled before King Snugglemagne looked up to see what happened to Tulip.

"The blueberry's gots this, Your Majesty.", the blueberry girl assured.

"Oh, my word.", King Snugglemagne spoke in surprise.

"What? No. It can't be... The one thing I fear most: a blueberry girl!", Pinky exclaimed as he turned around to notice her.

"How do you like _my _final form, Pinky?", Tulip smirked.

"No... no! Stay back! I don't wanna get squashed underfoot!", Pinky squealed in panic before he even screamed as he fled away from the palace with Tulip rolling herself after him just as Mao Mao has some thoughts and realized what he needed to do.

"I've got to save Badgerclops!", Mao Mao shouted before whistling for his aerocycle, which then arrived in the palace just as Pinky ran in fear.

"Help me! Heeeeeelp!", Pinky shouted as his voice started being lore of an echo as he ran far away, making Tulip chuckle to herself with a smirk before then shrinking back down to normal form as her skin turned back to normal.

"Whew. All right, let's go save him.", Tulip grinned as Mao Mao and Adorabat hopped aboard the aerocycle.

"But how are we going to catch up to them?", Atticus asked as he and One-One got aboard with Tulip helping the latter climb aboard it.

"He's right. She's so fast!", Adorabat asked.

"You see that button on the side of the aerocycle?", Mao Mao asked before Adorabat bent down and then saw said button on the side of the aerocycle.

"A button.", Adorabat grinned.

"How Long has that been there?", Katie asked.

"Not for very long. Before he was captured, Badgerclops installed quantum boosters that tripled the speed of this baby.", Mao Mao explained.

"Why don't we use that all the time?", Adorabat asked.

"Because, from the way it sounded, it was extremely dangerous and unnecessary. And on top of that, it wasn't even legal. Besides, there wasn't a need to use that before, but now? Desperate times must've called for desperate measures.", April responded.

"Exactly. Just press the button.", Mao Mao spoke before Adorabat pressed the button, activating the quantum boosters.

"Did it work?", Adorabat asked.

"Not yet. But it will, and when it does, we could all just turn super solarian and catch up to you.", Mary replied.

"And from the looks of things, that should happen right about...", Karai began before the aerocycle suddenly boosted out of the palace with Mao Mao and Adorabat screaming.

"Now!", Karai spoke before she, Tulip, Mary, and the rest of the girls turned Super Solarian and caught up at roughly the same current speed.

Later, Tanya was arriving near the island.

"Well, say 'hello' to your new home, Badgerclops. Hope you like jail.", Tanya spoke.

"Yeah, no, I probably won't.", Badgerclops responded as Tanya checked her mirrors and noticed that Mao Mao and the others are back.

"Hand over my friend!", Mao Mao shouted.

"What if I don't wanna?", Tanya mocked in reply with a smirk.

"THEN I WILL DESTROY YOOOOU!", Tulip shouted in a deep voice before drawing her Infinity Solarian Blade and then creating a green energy slash toward the truck, taking Tanya aback.

"What?!", Tanya exclaimed before Badgerclops screamed in panic before Tanya and Badgerclops ducked underneath the energy slash as it then cut off the roof of the aerotruck, scaring Tanya as she shouted at Tulip.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THIS KIND OF INSANE INTENSITY IS TOO DARK, EVEN FOR YOU!", Tanya shouted in panic and anger.

"Well, I had to try it once, you know.", Tulip responded in a deep voice.

"Adorabat, take the wheel. I'll take it from here.", Mao Mao spoke as he got off.

"Hmm.", Adorabat spoke as she scored over to the driver's seat before then screaming as Mao Mao caught on the lid of the bed of the aerotruck.

"I knew y'all would come back for me.", Badgerclops grinned.

Then, the aerotruck lowered toward the ocean.

"I can't let you leave!", Mao Mao spoke as he tried to hold on while Tanya tried to drown him to shake him loose only for him to still hold on as when the aerotruck got up, Mao Mao was still holding on as he even spat out a dolphin.

"Well, you're not the Sheriff out here, and considering he's a known criminal, that sounds an awful lot like breaking the law.", Tanya spoke.

"Look, Tanya. As much as I respect the law, of that law is cruel and unjust and even prevents us from saving our friends, it's my responsibility to fight against it.", Tulip responded.

"She's right, Tanya! If following the law means abandoning my friends, then I... then I... I'd rather...break it!", Mao Mao agreed as he started slipping before then falling only for Tanya to catch him in the nick of time.

"You know, Mittens, I was wrong. You have changed.", Tanya spoke before the aerotruck started slowing down and then landed on the water, still floating.

"Meh. I'll find some other bozo to lock up.", Tanya spoke as she got on top of her aerotruck and tore down the wanted poster.

"Are you okay, Badgerclops?", Mina asked.

"Hey, it's cool. I had fun until I realized what was happening.", Badgerclops replied.

"Tanya, about what happened when we were partners, when we... when I left, I put some silly rules above our friendship. I...I'm... I'm sorr...", Mao Mao began before noticing the aerocycle headed for the ocean before it splashed, just missing the aerotruck, although not in terms of splashing.

"I don't have a driver's license.", Adorabat laughed a bit nervously.

Then, everyone laughed together in response before Adorabat noticed what was going on.

"Wait! Are you two friends now? Do you want to live with us?", Adorabat asked.

"Uh, sorry, kid. I gotta be moving on.", Tanya responded.

"Oh, phooey.", Adorabat groaned a bit.

"Time is money.", Tanya stated.

"Well..., can I have a hug?", Adorabat asked.

"How about...a group hug?", Tanya suggested before she and the aerotruck suddenly disappeared into smoke, causing Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat to land in the water while the girls were still floating in midair.

"Well, it's a good thing we can fly. But where'd Tanya go?", Tulip asked.

"Look! Up there!", Mary spoke, pointing to the sky above.

"See ya later, dum-dums!", Tanya waved before taking off.

"Tanya Keys!", Mao Mao growled.

"You know, I thought things went pretty well.", Raven commented.

"Same here. She was nice.", Badgerclops agreed.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at the waterfall, at night, Tulip, Mary, and the rest of the new passengers, save for Helga and Inga (who just decided to sleep inside HQ at an empty room), circled around the big pool.

"So, this is where our transformation shall begin, yes?", Starfire asked.

"As an added bonus for each female member of the Sheriff's Department, yeah. And the best part?", Mary began before she, Tulip, and Katie started moaning out of pleasure as the moonlight touched them, causing their bodies to not only experience the torrential, overwhelming heat, but also grow wider in the hips, inflate on the butts, bellies (mostly due to the amount of babies inside being multipled twice), and breasts, and grow longer for the hair while their nails grew longer before the moonlight then touched Mandy, Vana, Mina Loveberry, Amber, Kitten, Blackfire, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Anne, Bethhannyy, Felicity Fences, Feline Dion, Stacy, Violet Vanderfleet, Shelly Junglelove, Walking Tornado, Ariel, Elisabeth Delmas, Caroline, Savorani, Maïtena Lecuyer, Amelia "Milly" Solovieff, Claire Girard, Emily LeDuc, Heidi Klinger, Magali de Vasseur, Naomi N'guyen, April O'Neil, and Karai, causing them to moan in pleasure as they went through the same stages before their own tansformations were complete with howl-like moans as well with Mary then finishing up afterwards.

"Whew! We've all earned a well-deserved break this way.", Mary finished.

"Oh, my. I've gotta say, Mary. You really know how to turn a woman on, Tamaranian or not.", Blackfire grinned as she fondled her expanded breats and bounced them a bit.

"Indeed. This transformation was far more arousing and pleasing than I had anticipated.", Starfire agreed.

"I can agree on that, but what did we just turn into?", Raven asked.

"Simple. We've turned into werebimbos. Sort of like werewolves, but different, which to be fair, still makes us even more beautiful at night.", Tulip replied.

"And what is it that us werebimbos do?", Starfire asked.

"Well, based on a werebimbo's natural instincts, I think you already know the answer.", Tulip responded.

"But, if you still don't know, you can start finding out with me.", Mary offered seductively, pointing to her wet lower region.

"Ooooh. I can already feel my hormones raging inside, filling me with a desire to mate with her.", Starfire moaned a bit.

"Honestly, sis, I'm kind of in the same boat.", Blackfire admitted herself.

"Well, what's stopping you? She is your wife after all. So, go a head. Go crazy.", Tulip gestured.

"Well, when in Pure Heart Valley...", Raven shrugged before she, Starfire, Blackfire, Amber, and Kitten began lapping up Mary's region one at a time, eaarning her moans of pleasure.

"Oooh, yeah, ladies. This really hits the spot.", Mary grinned.

"The juices... they taste divine...!", Starfire moaned a bit.

"Oh, man, do I feel like a cute, naughty kitten. ", Kitten spoke to herself before meowing a bit and then continuing her licking.

Meanwhile, Tulip, who was seeing what was going on, was fingering herself.

"That looks kinda fun. I only wish I could share all this with Mom.", Tulip spoke before a voice spoke up.

"That won't be a problem.", Megan suddenly spoke up, prompting Tulip to turn to notice her, still in her clothes.

"Mom. You're here?", Tulip puzzled.

"That's right. So, are we gonna have some fun here or what?", Megan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask.", Tulip grinned in response.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty fun, right? Especially with Tanya getting frightened by the furious tempers turned on her and Pinky getting a taste of his own medicine, huh? Like I said, I apologize if it seems a bit iffy because of the dialogue. If there are any improvements that you wish to see to involve every present passenger here, let me know and I will take it into account and proofread it so that I can update it before posting Chapter 20 next Tuesday. Until next time. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I've finally finished this chapter of "Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car" today. This time around, the new passengers would be more demonic pets that would serve as Mary's loyal protectors, straight from "Teen Titans" at that. The idea for that belongs to Misaki. Also, I saved a big surprise for the epilogue. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 20: "Weapon of Choice"**

It all started when Megan was in the waterfall with Tulip and the girls one night, although the former still had her clothes on at night.

"Mom. You're here?", Tulip puzzled.

"That's right. So, are we gonna have some fun here or what?", Megan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask.", Tulip grinned in response.

"That being said, Ms. Olsen. Are you sure you want to marry me and become one of us? Once you make that decision, there's no going back.", Mary warned.

"Well, that is the point, isn't it? I was always curious about how my daughter can get used to a lifestyle like this. I figured I'd like to give it a shot. For my daughter.", Megan responded.

"Mom...", Tulip grinned in surprise.

"All right. But remember, that's your decision.", Mary responded.

Then, Megan took a deep breath and carefully placed her hand on the Infinity Glorb, causing green lightning to travel up her body, giving her a slightly warm and pleasant feeling before the lightning faded.

"Huh. That's odd. Apart from a good feeling, nothing happened.", Megan commented.

"Try stepping into the moonlight.", Mary suggested.

"And I'll step in with you. I already changed anyways.", Tulip assured.

"Okay...?", Megan puzzled before she stepped into the moon's light with her daughter.

But no sooner had she done so that Megan started moaning in pleasure as her body convulsed a bit and felt an overwhelmingly pleasant heat all over before her body started to change. First, Megan's feet began to grow bigger until they were big enough to tear off her shoes and socks before her pants and panties were the next to go as her butt inflated and hips widened before her belly started to grow bigger with the babies inside her starting to grow and produce inside her up until they numbered up to 200, causing her whole body to seemingly gain weight in appearance up until she looks and feels as though she became obese. As this happened, Megan was actually growing into a 100-foot tall giant as well.

"Wow. You're actually growing, Mom. Guess I'll have to grow like that, too.", Tulip grinned before she started growing alongside her.

Then, it was Megan's chest's turn to expand as they grew into a DD cup size, causing both her chest and bra to break apart, fully revealing her body as Megan's hair even extended downwards into a long mane as Megan's nails even grew longer before Megan, try as she might, couldn't help but moan in a howl-like manner as both her and Tulip's gigantic growth spurts were now complete as Tulip also moaned in a howl-like manner in a somewhat harmonious way.

"Hooray! Megan has officially joined our ranks.", Starfire grinned.

"Never mind that. How did they get so big?", Raven puzzled.

"Well, it was the first power I'd gotten since finding the Infinity Glorb.", Tulip responded.

"And we even decided to make a team of our own a little bit after that.", Mary added.

"Ohhh, Tulip... You look so, so..., so...", Megan began with a moan.

"Huge? Yeah, I get that a lot in this form.", Tulip interrupted.

"Actually, I was just going to say that you look beautiful this way." Megan responded.

"Aw, thanks. You, too.", Tulip responded with a grin.

"Thanks, I guess? So, this kind of thing, this...transformation... Did it always feel this good?", Megan asked, still getting used to her more recent, and more potent, transformation as she even noticed herself to be seemingly fat.

"Oh, yes. It even felt just as amazing as when Raven and I joined Mary's club.", Starfire spoke, flashing back to when Starfire and Raven pressed their hands on the Infinity Glorb at daylight before the former's clothes started with her neck collar breaking off and flying off hitting the cave wall followed by her bra unhooking itself in the back, breaking open in the front, flying off her body, and then hitting the cave wall. Her gloves and arm bracelet on her right arm were the next to pop off and hit the cave wall, followed by her boots flying off and then her belt and neck buckle snapping, breaking, popping off, and flying off before hitting the cave wall. Next, her skirt, along with her belt buckle underneath it, flew off her body and hit the cave wall, followed by her Tamaranean underwear while Raven's clothes started to rip apart just like the last time this happened for her case as her hair also grew just as long as last time, only this time, her bra, panties, and belt buckle all came loose, fully revealing Raven as well before flashing back to the present.

"Surprisingly, I wasn't even embarrassed by that at all.", Raven added.

"How _weren't _you embarrassed by this?", Megan asked.

"I don't know. It just felt kinda natural.", Raven responded.

"Okay. Now, that is weird.", Megan commented.

"Hmm, maybe. But at least it's the kind of weird I can get used to. Besides, the sweetypies around here aren't judgmental, so they don't really mind seeing us like this. Recently, there were at least a couple of perverts names Big Thumb Pete and Pinky, but I got them to stop bothering us. So no harm done.", Tulip assured.

"I see... but why do I look so huge and fat?", Megan asked.

"Oh, you're not actually fat. Good news is, you're pregnant. Even better news, you get to control whether or not you want to to give birth.", Tulip stated.

"Oh. Heh. I guess being this way is gonna take a lot of getting used to.", Megan grinned nervously.

"Hey. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?", Tulip grinned, earning a nod from her transformed mother.

"All right, you girls wanna stay giants here?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah!", Mary and the girls agreed before she and the female passengers, both old and most recent, grew into 100-ft giants as well, astounding Megan.

"Whoa. That's quite a menagerie you found yourself, huh, Tulip?", Megan grinned.

"Yep. And while only 9 of us can go here at once tonight, I know a perfect spot for us giants to sleep in and make out as long as we want.", Tulip grinned.

"And where would that be?", Megan puzzled.

Later, at night, Tulip, Mary, and Megan were making out (by kissing) on the top bunk while Mandy, Mindy, and Priscilla did so in the middle as did Blackfire, Starfire, and Raven, who were in the bottom bunk made of trees on top of the Ruby Pure Heart.

"So, what do you think, Mom? Pretty amazing, huh?", Tulip asked in muffles.

"Mm-Hmm... It feels so good to let all my passions out, that I can barely contain myself.", Megan responded in moans.

"Yeah. I know the feeling.", Mary responded.

"Now, this is the life.", Blackfire moaned in muffles before stopping for a bit.

"Although, it'd be better if we did this at the top bunk.", Blackfire added.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Blackfire.", Tulip assured.

"Just don't put it off, got it?", Blackfire responded.

"Mmm...could this night get any better...?", Megan moaned just before a sudden column of light erupted from the training course.

"Huh. I guess it can.", Megan spoke.

"That's probably Mao Mao training with his katana again.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, yeah.", Megan responded.

"Now, where were we?", Tulip spoke before she, Megan, and Mary began making out again.

The next morning, Tulip, and Mary were the first to wake up as the sun started to rise before Tulip yawned and got out her glasses before blowing on them and wiping them with her breast and then looking to see a new passenger alert on her hand, which was mostly a demonic wolf creature, a demonic dragon, and a demonic pterodactyl, along with a few friendly rats from the basement of Titans Tower.

"Well, shall we, Tulip?", Mary asked before Tulip nodded and then both carefully got down so as to not make any noises before they walked all the way over to the forest and shrank back down to see the aforementioned creatures in the list.

"Hi.", Mary waved a demonic pterodactyl crept up and cooed as it closed its eyes before Mary brushed against its tough, yet soft, snout.

"Well, looks like that's it for now.", Tulip spoke as she anthem grew back into a giant just before noticing Mao Mao on his aerocycle while repeating one word as he was driving it as Badgerclops already had his earmuffs on.

"No! No, no, no, no, no...", Mao Mao repeated.

"Huh? What's up with Mao Mao?", Tulip puzzled just as Mary grew into a giant as well.

"What about him?", Mary asked.

"Well, he was just saying 'no' repeatedly. Something must've set him off, but what?", Tulip puzzled.

"I think that's what we should find out as soon as everyone wakes up.", Mary spoke.

"Good plan.", Tulip agreed.

Later that morning, Tulip, Mary, and Megan, who tried her best to preserve her dignity with leaves from trees acting as a bra and underwear, noticed Mao Mao still saying 'no' repeatedly as Badgerclops had his earmuffs on.

"All right, Mao Mao. What's going on?", Tulip asked as she bent down close enough.

"My sword is not some glow stick! It has...", Mao Mao began before Badgerclops spoke and took off his earmuffs.

"Hold up, hold up. Okay, now I can hear you. Go ahead. Say your words.", Badgerclops spoke.

"I said my sword has just as many powers as my sisters' weapons.", Mao Mao responded while poking Badgerclops by the belly, making him laugh.

"Stop your laughing, stop laughing!", Mao Mao urged.

"How can he? Your poking is making him laugh.", Mary stated before Badgerclops burped and spoke.

"Okay, then prove it.", Badgerclops spoke.

"I will.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Uh, prove what, exactly?", Tulip asked.

"What _is _going on right now?", Megan puzzled.

"Oh, he's trying to prove that his sword's not a glorified glowstick.", Badgerclops responded.

"Oh. So, that's what Mao Mao was set off about.", Mary spoke just as Mao Mao noticed an apparent crime in progress as Penny was slowly driving her car with Benny filming her via phone.

"Halt, criminals! Peeking out is against the laaaawwww!", Mao Mao shouted before setting his katana against the lamppost.

"Check this out, my sword can do all sorts of cool stuff.", Mao Mao spoke before then kicking his katana until it bent into a sort of boomerang and then getting it ready.

"Like this. Benevolent, uh...boomerang!", Mao Mao spoke as he then tossed it forward, only to act as a sawblade, which then popped the two tires and causing Penny to hit Benny before the katana then spun around and then landed on the ground, back to normal shape before Mao Mao picked it up and ran off.

Later, Mao Mao was searching for another way it can help.

"Patrolling, patrolling...", Mao Mao spoke.

"Seriously? You're still trying to find more uses with your sword?", Mary asked just as whimpering sounds were heard near the fountain.

"Ah-Ha! Whimpering! Say, what's wrong, Chubbum?", Mao Mao asked.

"Oh, so now you know his name.", Tulip retorted a bit.

"My baby brother fell into the fountain.", Chubbum cried a bit in reply as he pointed to what had happened and then stepped aside, assured that Mao Mao can do the job.

"Worry not, Chubbum. This is a perfect job for my legendary sword, here.", Mao Mao spoke before noticing that it was actually a cupcake in the fountain, puzzling him.

"Wait, what am I looking at here?", Mao Mao puzzled as Badgerclops walked over and noticed what was in the fountain as well.

"Uh, that's a cupcake. It's a cupcake!", Badgerclops shouted in excitement.

"His name is Bubbums!", Chubbum retorted.

"Yeah, Badgerclops. What, do you think Bubbums here doesn't deserve to live? You monster.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Wait. That's your little brother?", Mary puzzled.

"You know what? I don't need this! There's cupcakes at home.", Badgerclops spoke as he backed away.

"Now, to use Geraldine's special power to save your little brother. Huh, wait, wait, what?", Mao Mao puzzled as Badgerclops used his robot arm to lift the cupcake, apparently named Bubbums, out of the fountain, angering Mao Mao.

"Got it.", Badgerclops grinned as Mao Mao growled.

"Bubbums.", Chubbum grinned.

"I said this is a perfect job for my legendary sword, here.", Mao Mao spoke as he kicked Badgerclops' arm once, causing the cupcake to fall back into the fountain.

"Are you even sure that's necessary?", Megan asked.

"Mom's right, Mao Mao, that's insane. The only thing you'd do with that is poke through Chubbums, and even then, the worst case scenario is that you'd end up doing more harm than good in this situation.", Tulip responded.

"Ooh, do the standard slice.", Adorabat suggested.

"Heh. I've got an even better love than that, Adorabat.", Mao Mao responded before he thought of an unconventional move.

"Helpful...harpoon!", Mao Mao spoke as he tied a rope to his katana and tossed it down into the fountain, only to miss the cupcake, thankfully, although unfortunately, it lodged into the ground if the fountain before Mao Mao then lifted it up, causing a piece of the ground with the cupcake on it to fall toward Mao Mao and the others and onto the ground, that is, until Tulip caught the debris, leaving only the cupcake, aka Bubbums, to land on the ground by the bottom before Chubbum ran over to it and picked it up with relief.

"I won't let you out of my sight again, Bubbums.", Chubbum grinned.

"Whew.", Tulip, Mary, and Megan sighed as the first former set the debris back in the fountain.

Later, Mao Mao was laughing proudly.

"Geraldine is so much more than a sword. Here. I'll prove it!", Mao Mao spoke before rushing over only for Tulip to stop him and move him back.

"No.", Tulip responded while gently pushing him back with her hand.

"Have you learned nothing, Mao Mao?", Megan added.

"Yeah, you almost destroyed a perfectly good cupcake.", Mary agreed.

"Why aren't you using your signature moves, like Plain Parry or Lunar Lash?", Adorabat asked.

"Because there's a...", Mao Mao began just as Pinky happened to be passing by while holding onto a pink balloon, even passing near Tulip, Mary, and Megan.

"Help! Help!", Pinky shouted.

"Wait. I sense danger in the air.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Help me! Help!", Pinky shouted.

"What? Pinky's floating in midair?", Tulip spoke.

"See?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"I got this. Pinky, just let go of the balloon and you'll be just fine.", Mary assured with a shout at least loud enough for Pinky to heat without the megaphone.

"No! I stole this fair and square!", Pinky refused.

"I meant, if you let go now, you should be back on the ground safe and sound!", Mary assured.

"Even if I wanted to let go, I can't! I could go splat!", Pinky panicked.

"Hey. If it happens, it happens.", Mary responded.

"Touché.", Pinky responded.

"Huh? What does that even...?", Mary began before Mao Mao shouted through Badgerclops' megaphone hand.

"Don't you worry, Pinky! I'll help you...!", Mao Mao assured before Badgerclops moved his hand away.

"Hey, what did I tell you about touching my megaphone hand?", Badgerclops spoke to Mao Mao.

"Look at what my sword can do.", Mao Mao spoke in desperate excitement before then scaling the house up until he gets on a rooftop.

"Well, this isn't going to end well.", Mary sighed as Mao Mao decided to try something else.

"Uh, Super spin, uh..,levitation!", Mao Mao shouted while spinning his katana into a sort of helicopter before Mao Mao started to fly and head towards Pinky in a grave situation.

"All right, I've let this go on long enough.", Tulip responded as she then stomped closer to where Pinky and Mao Mao would be as the former is in great danger of being cut, or worse.

"Hey! Hey, hey! No, no, no! Hey! Aah! Aah! AAAAAAAAH!", Pinky panicked before Mao Mao was suddenly blown away from Pinky, puzzling him as the latter was blown away.

"Oh, come on!", Mao Mao shouted as he was getting blown away.

"Uh, what just happened?", Pinky asked.

"Something that went differently than what would've happened by now, Pinky. Trust me.", Tulip responded.

Later, at the waterfall, Tulip, Mary, Megan, and the girls were having a sort of discussion.

"Look, Mina. Something has to be done to help Mao Mao see reason and get back to actually doing his job whenever it is necessary.", Tulip stated.

"He's trying so hard to overcompensate, that he's basically doing more harm than good to the kingdom.", Megan added.

"If we don't do something soon, Mao Mao would be a danger to himself and the kingdom, or at the very least be so depressed that he might never use his best weapon to succeed ever again.", Mary added.

"Yikes. That really is bad.", Mina stated just before the waterfall's own monster alarm rang out.

"But not as bad as that.", Mona responded before then becoming Super Solarian and then shouting.

"To battle!", Mina shouted in a deep voice.

"I just hope Mao Mao sees reason more quickly.", Tulip sighed before going Super Solarian as well.

Meanwhile, Orangusnake and the sky pirates were having meatballs with sauce for lunch at the dumpster.

"Oh, your mother's meatballs are truly tasty, Ratarang.", Orangusnake grinned.

"Don't forget the gravy, Boss.", Ratarang spoke before he then spread the sauce all over the meatballs.

"Ratarang, did you wash your hands today?", Orangusnake asked.

"You know, I'm gonna be honest with yous. Probably not.", Ratarang responded before Tulip, Mary, Mina, and the Giant Super Solarians arrived via Sebastian, the demonic dragon, the demonic pterodactyl, and demonic rats as did Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops via aerocycle, causing Orangusnake to land on the ground.

"What gives?! We haven't done anything evil today!", Orangusnake spoke.

"Wait. You what?", Tulip puzzled in a deep voice.

"I accidentally pressed the alarm button.", Adorabat whispered.

"Welp. That explains it.", Mary spoke in a deep voice.

"Stand back, y'all. Geraldine and I got this.", Mao Mao spoke.

"No.", Tulip spoke in worry.

"All right, you trash monkey. Let's rumble.", Mao Mao goaded before Orangusnake hooted and climbed on top of the table.

"Fool! You'll pay for calling me hurtful names. Boss Hosstrich, Attack!", Orangusnake commanded.

"All right, get 'em good, Ramaraffe.", Boss Hosstrich spoke.

"No, Boss Hosstrich, I mean you! _You _attack!", Orangusnake responded.

"Me? Really? Well, okay. I've got a great one-liner I've been holdin' on to.", Boss Hosstrich spike before cracking his knuckles and then sliding down.

"Prepare for a finger-lickin' butt-kickin'!", Boss Hosstrich spoke.

"There's no way you can outrun the speed of my sword! Uh, speedy spear!", Mao Mao shouted as he then thrusted his katana forward only for it to fall short on the ground before Boss Hosstrich moved back toward Mao Mao a bit.

"You yankin' my leg, boy? I know they's long, but you far away.", Boss Hosstrich spoke before charging toward Mao Mao and then kicking him back.

"This is bad.", Mary spoke in a deep voice.

"You call that a move? I'll show you a move! Pogo Pummel!", Mao Mao spoke before Ramaraffe only extended her neck, allowing Mao Mao to hit himself in the neck.

"Terror teeth?", Mao Mao spoke as he held his katana with his teeth while being tripped by Orangusnake before Ratarang hit Mao Mao in the head towards the top of one of the piles.

"Seriously, what's up with you, man? This has been, like, really awkward to watch.", Orangusnake puzzled.

Then, Adorabat and Tulip went over to Mao Mao.

"Come on, Mao Mao. If you just use your regular moves, you can totally win.", Adorabat spoke as Mao Mao got up.

"Geraldine is anything but regular!", Mao Mao retorted.

"She's right, though, Mao Mao. If you keep this up, you'll only tear yourself apart.", Tulip warned.

"You keep out if this, okay?! I know what I'm doing. Hey, Orangusnake! Surf's up!". Mao Mao only spoke before slipping up and then tumbling down the rest of the way.

"Wow, bad. Uh, we'll just vacate the premises here and, uh... go to a different spot around the area. This is just embarrassing for everyone.", Orangusnake spoke.

"Yeah, maybe you should.", Tulip agreed before just blowing Orangusnake, Ramaraffe, Boss Hosstrich, and Ratarang away to a different spot before they landed.

"We're okay!", the sky pirates spoke as Tulip, Mary, and the girls changed back to normal just as Mao Mao then seemingly turned his back away from Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, Mina, Megan, and the others.

"What are you still doing here?", Mao Mao sighed.

"We're always here for you, Mao Mao.", Adorabat responded.

"Even if you are a sort of self-centered punk at times trying to one-up yourself.", Mary added.

"Even then, at least you have good intentions.", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah, and, like, I left my keys at home. So, I gotta wait for you.", Badgerclops added.

"No. I mean her.", Mao Mao corrected, gesturing to the sword he called "Geraldine" before taking it and then running into a pit nearby.

"Huh? Since when was there a pit? I never saw one here.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"My whole life, I thought you were just as impressive as my sisters' weapons, but I've just been fooling myself.", Mao Mao spoke as he then tossed his katana down the pit.

"Dude. Did you have to do that? I mean, it's great that you're stopping and all that, but I didn't mean for you to do that.", Tulip spoke in slight surprise.

"Has there always been a freaky pit here in the dump?", Badgerclops asked.

Then, suddenly, a sort of worm monster snaked upwards and then roared at Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, and the other giant girls.

"A giant worm creature?!", Tulip shouted.

"I knew that was gonna happen as soon as I saw the freaky pit. I was like...", Badgerclops began before the worm monster then scooped up Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat before the monster ate them.

"No!", Tulip shouted.

"All right, that's it! You're going down, punk!", Mary shouted as she went Super Solarian again and charged forward only for Megan to stop her.

"Wait. Pinky's here.", Megan spoke, pointing to him as he happened to be nearby and was floating above the monster.

"Hey, no! Stop it! No, let me fly in peace! No! Aah!", Pinky spoke in panic as the monster tried to eat Pinky as well before a sudden glow of light emanated from inside the monster's mouth.

"Wait... It's the Lunar Lash.", Tulip spoke.

"Lunar...LAAAAAAAAASH!", Mao Mao shouted before the monster seemingly exploded with Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat being flown out from the explosion before the dust cleared to show the monster still alive, but all dirtied up and beaten from the explosion before the trio landed back in the ground.

"Mao Mao, Adorabat, Badgerclops! You guys are okay,", Tulip grinned in surprise.

"Hehehe. Well, mostly okay.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Hey, get me some rice! I gotta put my arm in some rice!", Badgerclops panicked before then placing his conking-out cyber arm in an open bag of rice, cooling off the acidic effects from whatever acid was inside the monster.

"I can see that.", Tulip spoke from seeing this result.

"Hey, Mao Mao? I found your sword.", Adorabat spoke to Mao Mao while presenting his katana back to him.

"You're still here...", Mao Mao sighed with a grin as he got his sword back.

"You know, I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I do know this: your katana is not some glowstick.", Tulip assured.

"Yeah. It's really special, because you're special.", Adorabat agreed, making Mao Mao tear up with joy.

"Thanks, girls.", Mao Mao spoke as he then wiped his tears away.

"Sure thing, Mao Mao. I'm just glad you're back to your old self again.", Tulip grinned.

"Hey, guys! I got my robo arm working again!", Badgerclops announced just before his robot arm conked out and hit him in the head, causing him to pass out for a bit.

"Yeesh. What happened in there?", Mary asked.

"Yeah, we'll explain later.", Mao Mao responded.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later that day, Amber, Kitten, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven were peeing in the bushes when Mary noticed them.

"Hey, girls. Can I join in?", Mary asked.

"Sure. Knock yourself out.", Raven nodded.

"Thanks.", Mary nodded before then peeing in the bushes as well.

"You know, Starfire, you and your sister's vaginas are so huge. In fact, they look like they could swallow me while. Are they always that big?", Mary asked.

"No. But as tamaranians, we are quite capable of altering the size of our vaginas. It's a special ability that female tamaranians have.", Starfire stated.

"Huh. Well, that's nice.", Mary spoke as the girls finished their bathroom break in the bushes.

"You girls can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later.", Raven assured.

"Are you sure?", Amber asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine.", Raven assured before Amber, Kitten, Starfire, and Blackfire left just as Mary was starting to leave.

"Eh, not you.", Raven spoke.

"Huh? Why not?", Mary asked.

"Because I have something to show you that I haven't really shown to anyone before.", Raven responded.

"And what is that?", Mary asked.

"Oh, I can show you, but you have to promise not to freak out and run away.", Raven responded.

"Uh, okay? Why would I even do that anyways?", Mary responded.

"Good, because you're going to be the first person to see it, not to mention the only one I care about, so I'm going to try to make this special moment one we'll never forget.", Raven responded before she then stepped forward and allowed Mary to see her vagina, laced with violet hair.

"Huh. So? Since I became a nudist, I see those all the time, usually when I hang out with Tulip and the others.", Mary stated.

"You know, I kinda hoped you'd say that. Oh, and one more warning. My own vagina is demonic, monstrous, very predatory, and it has a mind of its own, so be patient with it.", Raven warned.

"What are you talking about?", Mary puzzled before Raven moaned in pleasure as the black tentacles slowly emerged from her vagina, surprising Mary before they then wrapped themselves around Mary and then retreated back inside with Mary in tow.

Inside, Mary then noticed how spacious it was on the inside as it appeared to resemble outer space, only she can breathe well.

"Huh. I never thought it'd look nice in here. I can't understand why they'd run away.", Mary commented.

Then, the black tentacles moved around her body a bit before one of them went in through her vagina while another went in through her butt hole, making Mary moan louder in pleasure with each thrust. Then, as the process was slowly beginning to pick up the pace, a third even went inside Mary through her mouth, making her moan in pleasure with each thrust to her. After a moment, though, they released their black purple juices inside Mary, making her moan loudly in pleasure as her skin was turning pale while her hair turned violet and her breasts, belly, hips, and butt were getting twice as big while her body was growing taller. Once the process was done, the black tentacles then pushed the now half-demonized Mary out of Raven's vagina before retreating back inside.

"Mary. Are you all right?", Raven asked.

"Oh, Raven... I'm better than all right... I feel sooooo goood...!", Mary moaned in excitement as she stood up.

"Wait... you're a half-Demon now?", Raven spoke in surprise as Mary checked herself out.

"Maybe. I never thought I'd see myself like this. That actually felt really good.", Mary grinned.

"So, you're not going to run away from me?", Raven asked.

"No. If I'm going to run away, I'd rather do that with you. Any ideas on where you could go so we can finish what we started?", Mary asked.

"Well..., I might have an idea.", Raven grinned.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty surprising how it turned out, heh? So, if you have ideas for what should happen in the next chapter, and not just new passengers, but also what should happen differently in general with the plot, feel free to let me know. Until next time. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello. I managed to finish this latest chapter to pick up for yesterday. Also, today's passengers are Twilight Sparkle, Lavender Lace, and Fuchsia Bush from the "My Little Pony" franchise, with which it goes to Misaki for the credit of the idea. Also, I decided to add some classical music for this episode, one song of which was the original version while the other was a funky version, which was the one from the last episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" called "The Inquisition". It has a nice funky fresh flare to it. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 21: "The Truth Stinks"**

Later, the two half-Demons were now in Raven's bedroom at Titans Tower.

"Whoa. So, this is your bedroom, huh, Raven?", Mary asked.

"Pretty much.", Raven responded.

"Huh. That's cool. So, how would this orgey work, now that we're both half-demons and all that?", Mary asked.

"How about we find out?", Raven grinned.

"You know what? I thought you'd never ask.", Mary grinned back before both leaned toward each other until their lips were pressing against each other before they then started kissing passionately and moaning in pleasure.

Then, a moment later, both Mary and Raven seemingly started to fatten up as both their arms and legs were getting nice and plump, although their bellies were getting bigger as well, making their moans louder before the black tentacles slowly emerged not only from Raven's lower region, but also from Mary's as well. After that, the black tentacles not only duplicated into six legs just on the waist for each half-Demon, but also turned their normal legs into black tentacles until their lower bodies resembled that of an octopus'. Only then did Mary and Raven cease their kiss and then look at their own bodies to see what became of them.

"Whoa. Look what happened to us, Raven. That felt soooo good...", Mary moaned in ecstasy.

"You think so? It's about to feel a whole lot better.", Raven responded before she and Mary started to birth out black eggs from the bottom hole, giving them much pleasure before about 10 eggs were now laid (5 each) and the two half-Demons then laid down on the bed as the two tentacles then changed back into normal legs and the other 6 tentacles surrounding each girl then retreated back inside their lower regions.

"Mm... That was amazing, Raven. I wonder what's inside those eggs we've laid, though.", Mary puzzled.

"I think you've already met some of them before.", Raven responded just as the black eggs started to hatch.

No sooner had the black eggs started to give off black smoke upon the shell cracking that a sort of demonic wolf with the head of a falcon and four red eyes appeared and Mary realized that she had met them before as 4 more eggs (8 including Raven's) hatched, birthing 2 demonic pterodactyls, 2 demonic ravens, 2 demonic dragons, and 2 demonic rats.

"How about that? Those are like the creatures I have as protectors back home.", Mary spoke before the demonic Raven perched itself on Mary's pale gray shoulder and only shook itself a bit before just standing there.

"And they like me already, too. Thank you for showing me, Raven.", Mary grinned.

"I told you I'd make this special moment unforgettable.", Raven smirked in response.

"Heh. True enough.", Mary grinned.

Later, Mary and Raven returned to Pure Heart Valley and were now in the waterfall as half-Demons.

"Whoa, Mary! What happened to you?", Tulip spoke in awe.

"Well, let's just say that Raven and I found ourselves a demonic connection.", Mary responded.

"Huh. Any chance I could be like this, too? You know, without making any waves on that relationship with her?", Tulip asked.

"Actually, there is.", Mary replied, pointing to the Infinity Glorb.

"Huh. What do you know?", Tulip responded as she headed over to it before pressing her hand on the Infinity Glorb, causing green electricity to spark all over and around her body before her body started to get as tall as Mary and Raven in the former's current half-Demon form while her skin turned pale grey and her hair turned violet before the green spark ceased.

"Whoa. That felt good.", Tulip spoke in amazement.

"I know, right?", Mary agreed.

"Hey, Mom. You wanna get in on this, too?", Tulip asked.

"As long as it's temporary.", Megan responded before she placed her hand on the Infinity Glorb and then turned into a half-demon as well.

"Mm. You weren't kidding, Tulip. That _did _feel good.", Megan grinned.

"If you think that's something, Wait until you see this.", Mary spoke before she and Raven kissed each other.

Then, just like before, both Mary and Raven seemingly started to fatten up as both their arms and legs were getting nice and plump, although their bellies were getting bigger as well, making their moans louder before the black tentacles slowly emerged not only from Raven's lower region, but also from Mary's as well. After that, the black tentacles not only duplicated into six legs just on the waist for each half-Demon, but also turned their normal legs into black tentacles until their lower bodies resembled that of an octopus'. Frankly, Tulip and Megan were quite surprised by this change.

"So, what do you think, girls?", Mary asked.

"Mary, you look so huge and fat. In a good way, I mean. Either way, it looks so irresistible.", Tulip grinned.

"You know, you and Megan can become seedbeds, too, you know.", Mary grinned.

"We can, Huh? Well, Mom. You wanna go through with this?", Tulip asked.

"I'm not so sure about this..., but I'd like to give it a shot at least once.", Megan replied before she and Tulip began kissing passionately in the mouths and then started to go through the same changes as they moaned.

Once the transformation was complete, Tulip and Megan looked at themselves and were quite embarrassed with what became of them.

"What the...? Did we just get fat?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, it's only natural. Well, for me and Raven, anyway.", Mary assured.

"Yeah, but that is temporary, right?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. It should be fine after a while.", Mary assured.

Then, Tulip and Megan's body weight suddenly got back to normal, although they're still as big as ever.

"Huh. Well, that's a relief.", Tulip grinned.

"Well..., so far, so good, I guess.", Megan grinned.

"So, what else can we do like this?", Tulip asked.

"Well, we could try flying in the air for a bit, if you want.", Mary replied.

"Okay. I'm in.", Tulip grinned.

"Me, too. As long as nothing else weird happens to us like this.", Megan agreed.

"But first, I think we'd better get in shape.", Mary responded before she and Raven slimmed down as well.

"There. That's better.", Raven grinned.

Later, as Tulip, Megan, Mary, and Raven were flying in the air, the 4 half-Demons noticed Mao Mao and Adorabat speaking with Badgerclops via walkie talkie.

"Badgerclops. How's it going?", Mao Mao asked.

"You need to say over, when you're done talking, dude. And where are you guys?Over", Badgerclops spoke through the walkie talkie.

"Huh? What are they doing down here?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yeah. That is strange to see them over there.", Megan agreed.

"Not sure. But we'll find out once we touch down on the ground.", Mary responded before she and Tulip glided down and landed on the grass as Mao Mao responded to him.

"Look to your left. No, your other left. Oh. Over.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Dude, it is my left. Over.", Badgerclops spoke via walkie talkie as Mao Mao then covered his as best he can and then spoke to Adorabat.

"See? By using these walkie talkies, we can remain far away from Badgerclops' stink, and his feelings.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Okay, what's going on?", Tulip asked, making Mao Mao gasp.

"Yeah, Tulip has a point there. I just have a couple of questions. Number one: what are you doing? Over.", Badgerclops responded.

"Ah, well, you see, we've really expanded lately, especially with more passengers arriving by the day, so we decided we needed a third HQ what with all the monsters wreaking havoc. It just makes more sense to set up...", Mao Mao began just as Badgerclops stretched his cyber arm a great distance and then grabbed Mao Mao and Adorabat back to HQ quickly, making them scream.

"You think we should go after them?", Mary asked.

"Yeah, but only to find out what's been going on.", Raven responded before she and the 3 half demons flew over to where they were getting taken to at roughy the same speed before they caught up just in time to see the apparently stinky Badgerclops interrogating Mao Mao and Adorabat.

"All right, spill it. Y'all are hiding something.", Badgerclops spoke before his stink even practically started to rub its filthy hands on Mao Mao and Adorabat's faces.

"What? No one's hiding anything.", Mao Mao fibbed before he and Adorabat's faces started to shrivel from the smell while the girls covered their mouths as their faces turned green.

"Oh. That's what that was about.", Tulip muffled before she swallowed down whatever vomit that just tried to escape before the monster alarm rang out.

"Oh, the monster alarm. You know what, Badgerclops? You look tired after eating all those beignets.", Mao Mao fibbed nervously.

"So, you're just gonna leave without me, is that it?!", Badgerclops retorted angrily.

"We just thought you could use..., blurgh, more 'me' time.", Adorabat responded as she and Mao Mao slid down the poles.

"That's what my crystals are for.", Badgerclops responded as he slid down his poles.

"I wonder if he's even realized it yet.", Tulip puzzled.

"I'm guessing he hasn't yet.", Mary responded.

"We really just think this battle [coughs] will sour your vibe.", Mao Mao fibbed while backing away.

"I'm not really sure that's the case, here.", Raven retorted.

"So, just be straight with me. Why don't you guys want me to come? I can take personal criticism.", Badgerclops assured.

"Do not believe him! He absolutely cannot take personal criticism!", Mao shouted otherwise.

"I can so! Is something wrong?!", Badgerclops responded.

"Well..., the thing is..., that...you...", Mao Mao began before Adorabat could not take it anymore, not even if she covered her nose, before she then exploded and told the truth at the same time.

"YOU STINK! YOU STINK, YOU STINK, YOU STINK, YOU STINK! YOU SMELL...SO...BAD!", Adorabat flipped out before panting heavily, causing Badgerclops to growl angrily as Mao Mao tried to calm him down.

"She didn't really mean that, Badgerclops. Let's just take a moment...", Mao Mao began before Badgerclops started growling angrily like a rabid badger as foam seeped out of his mouth, worrying the others.

"Ooookay.", Tulip spoke worriedly before Badgerclops seemed ready to explode angrily only to appear calm this time.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way.", Badgerclops responded calmly.

"Wow. You're...really taking this well.", Mao Mao spoke in surprise before Badgerclops proved otherwise as sudden as he appeared calm as he shouted and then pointed his finger at Mao Mao.

_**Play Leonard Bernstein Music: "Night on Bald Mountain"**_

"HOW DARE YOU?! You think you can judge _me_?! Y'all are just jealous of my dope crystals! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Badgerclops shouted as he began tearing the lab apart, mostly by means of trashing the furniture, with which the only things he trashed are the plank and couch.

_**End Leonard Bernstein Music: "Night on Bald Mountain"**_

"Oh. So, I guess that explains why he can't take personal criticism. Who knew?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"True that. The last time someone in the great plains told him he did a bad job with his bangs, it wound up just becoming the just-okay plains.", Mao Mao responded.

"Wow. That bad?", Mary asked.

"Precisely.", Mao Mao replied.

"Well, at least nothing important is getting trashed.", Mary spoke in relief.

"No. Just the couch and a plank.", Raven added.

"I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings.", Adorabat apologized.

"We just don't think the crystals are helping you. Can't you (Start the aerocycle, Adorabat.) see what we're doing?", Mao Mao asked.

"I'll have you know my crystals work just fine. The only thing that stinks around here is your bad attitudes.", Badgerclops spoke just before Tulip got a passenger alert with a roster showing that Princess Twilight Sparkle, Lavender Lace, and Fuchsia Bush are arriving just as the monster alarm blared again.

"Looks like I better pick up a few passengers.", Tulip spoke.

"You mean _we _better pick up a few passengers.", Mary spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Right.", Tulip spoke.

"Look, we're sorry. Why don't you just come and help us, all right?", Mao Mao asked.

"Help?! Oh, I'll give you some help! Yeah! Yeah, that's right! Wouldn't want to stink up your aerocycle!", Badgerclops shouted as Mao Mao, Adorabat, Tulip, Megan, Mary, and Raven flew away.

Later, at the forest, as soon as the 4 half-Demons landed, Tulip stretched out her right hand forward and caused the door to reappear before turning her right hand to the right, causing the door to open to allow Lavender Lace, Fuchsia Bush, and Twilight Sparkle (who was a pony by that point) inside the valley before the door disappeared.

"Thank goodness you girls got here.", Tulip spoke in relief.

"We need your help with a certain monster terrorizing the valley right now.", Mary added.

"Where is it now?", Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Just over by the fields.", Mary spoke pointing toward the monster with big nostrils for sucking everything up like vacuum cleaners.

"Okay. We'll help.", Lavender spoke.

"Just show is where to start and we'll get to work.", Fuchsia spoke.

"Thanks. And I know one place where we can start. Will you girls marry me?", Mary asked,

"Of course.", Lavender agreed.

"Why not?", Fuchsia asked.

"If it means stopping this monster, I will marry you.", Twilight agreed before she placed her hoof on the Infinity Glorb just as Lavender and Fuchsia placed their hands on the Infinity Glorb as well.

Later, at the fields, as Tulip, Megan, Mary, Raven, Twilight (now in human form), Lavender, and Fuchsia, the last three of which are now completely exposed, arrived, they were quite surprised to see Badgerclops.

"Badgerclops?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"'Sup, ladies.", Badgerclops greeted.

"It's actually great to see you here, but...what _are _you doing here?", Mary puzzled.

"Mao Mao said that he and Adorabat needed my help. Also, they told me how great I smell. Okay, where's that monster?", Badgerclops asked before the monster stepped forward and presented itself, causing Tulip, Mary, Megan, Raven, Twilight, Lavender, Fuchsia, and Badgerclops to turn around and notice the monster, which was growling before it picked up Badgerclops' bad smell and grew appalled by it, causing it to sneeze out Mao Mao's katana, worrying everyone.

"That's Mao Mao's sword. They must've gotten sucked up.", Badgerclops guessed.

"No.", Tulip spoke in shock.

"Don't worry. If it only happened recently, then there's still a chance we can save them.", Raven assured.

"You're right. They may've been mean to me, but you know what? I'm gonna help them anyway. Time to lay the hammer down!", Badgerclops shouted as he created a hammer arm and ran forward before the monster started sucking them up.

"Waah!", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Yes!", Badgerclops spoke as he managed to get proper footing with the pointy end of his hammer arm only for the monster to suck harder with his nose.

"Time to get big, girls!", Tulip urged before she, Mary, Megan, and Raven here huge, surprising Twilight, Lavender, and Fuchsia, who were starting to get sucked up as well along with Badgerclops, only for the girls to save the latest passengers while Badgerclops seemingly wasn't lucky.

"No!", Badgerclops shouted before he got stuck in and out the monster's nose as his front was inside while his back was outside.

"You girls okay?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. But what about him?", Twilight asked.

"Somehow, I don't think we'll have to worry about him for much longer.", Raven assured just as the monster started grew disgusted with the smell and blew him out.

"Oh, what's the matter, too much badger for ya?", Badgerclops asked before the monster only responded otherwise.

"Pee-yew!", the monster growled.

"What? Ugh. You are just jealous of my crystals, too!", Badgerclops growled.

"Seriously? Listen to yourself, Badgerclops. Why would a monster ever be jealous of your crystals?", Mary asked.

"Wait. You're right. Why _would _a monster be jealous of my crystals? Do I...really...stink?", Badgerclops asked.

"Uh, yeah, you do, Badgerclops.", Tulip responded just as Mao Mao and Adorabat were sneezed out.

"It stunk less inside the monster.", Adorabat spoke weakly.

"But maybe..., maybe we can use that against the monster. As bad as your stank is, it's actually effective against that thing so far. So, what do you say? Wanna use your stink to help us?", Tulip asked.

"Okay. I'm in.", Badgerclops grinned before chuckling a bit.

Then, as soon as the monster recovered, it roared and moved forward.

"Thanks for coming, Badgerclops. We...we really need your help with this guy. Look. Can we just out what we did behind us? We're sorry that...", Mao Mao began before Badgerclops interrupted him and moved forward toward the monster before then creating a big windowing gun, which then sucked all the stink out of Badgerclops.

"No, I'm sorry, you two. Both of you were right. I overreacted. I'm a big badger and instead of getting mad at your criticism, I should have...USED IIIIIIT!", Badgerclops responded with a shout and then used a stink tornado to suck up the monster, overwhelming it before it passed out as the tornado vanished before Badgerclops took off his crystals.

"Well, that takes care of that.", Tulip grinned.

"Whew, great work, deputies. Uh, are you sure you don't need your crystals?", Mao Mao asked.

"Nah, guys. I'm just gonna be honest with myself. I hate showering.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Well, there is more than one way to get you clean.", Mary responded.

Later, back at HQ outside, Badgerclops was washing himself with some soap while dancing along in a big hot tub.

_**Play Beethoven's Symphony Number 5 Funk Mix**_

"Aw, Yeah! Ha-hoo! Badgerclops. Huh!", Badgerclops spoke as he was dancing along.

"Don't forget to get under your arm plate.", Adorabat suggested to Badgerclops,

_**End Beethoven's Symphony Number 5 Funk Mix**_

**A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty nice how it ended compared to the original version, huh? As funny as it was, I know Badgerclops was supposed to get clean, but I kinda felt bad about how he was being treated to get clean. So, I decided to give him a break for this one. So, if you have ideas for what should happen differently in the next episode, which is called "Trading Day", feel free to let me know anytime. And don't just give me ideas for what new passengers I should add in. I'd also like ideas for how the episode could be similar but different with Tulip and the girls involved. Until next time. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello. It took a while, but I've finally finished it. So, right about now, you're probably wondering, "Hey, when is Penelope gonna fight monsters with Mary again?". Well, wonder no more. This chapter answers that question. While there aren't any new passengers for the moment, there will at least be another surprise for everyone. You just have to wait and see what it is, though. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 22: "Trading Day"**

It all started the next day since Tulip, Megan, Mary, and Raven became half-demons as Mary was all depressed, notified by her sighing.

"What's wrong, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"Oh, Nothing, I guess. It's just that...we'll, I kinda miss Penelope.", Mary sighed.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, we haven't seen her around much lately.", Tulip responded.

"Who's Penelope?", Raven asked.

"Well, she used to be a member of the sheriff's department, still is, actually, but now that she's queen, she's been busy lately. And I think we met last time when we were chasing Tanya Keys to get Badgerclops back.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, yeah. Now, I remember.", Raven responded.

"Sometimes, I wish things can go back to the way they were before...Mina showed up.", Mary spoke with venom, at least for the last three words.

"Huh? Well, what is that supposed to mean?", Tulip asked.

"It's just that...if Mina hasn't shown up, Penelope would still be with us right now. Duchess and Princess should've stopped her.", Mary responded.

"Easy, there, Mary. First off, they meant well and only want what's best for her to keep her happy. Second, the only way things can get better from here is if we adapt to those kinds of changes.", Tulip responded.

"She's got a point there, Mary. But it won't exactly be easy. In fact, I'm still adjusting to those changes myself.", Megan concurred.

"I know that Princess and Duchess wanted her to be happy, but I still don't see how any of this is supposed to help me feel any better. Come to think of it, I don't see how it makes any sense.", Mary responded.

"It may not make sense now, Mary, but it will. You'll understand someday.", Tulip assured just as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were returning to HQ where the trio was celebrating the completion of their own personal objectives.

"Huh? Oh. It's you guys. How'd the adventure go?", Mary asked.

"That was incredibly easy. Whoo! Haha. Great work with that extendo-arm, Badgerclops.", Mao Mao grinned as he wiped the sweat off him with a blue towel and handed it to Badgerclops.

"Aw, thanks, man. And you are getting really good at crowd control, Adorabat.", Badgerclops grinned.

"It was easy.", Adorabat grinned.

"Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy!", the trio spoke as they each got out a lemon and pressed them hard against each other, squeezing them quickly.

"Fantastic new team high-five, y'all. Badgerclops, victory juice me.", Mao Mao spoke.

"You got it, baby.", Badgerclops spoke before getting his cyber arm ready and then shooting out a can of soda for Mao Mao to enjoy as he then sliced the can open with his katana before then sipping it with joy.

"So, I'm guessing things went well with you guys?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, no doubt. No doubt.", Mao Mao responded.

"Mao Mao, you make everything look so easy, and cool, and pretty with your cape and sword. Sooooo pretty.", Adorabat grinned as she slowly unsheathed Mao Mao's katana before Mao Mao retorted as he stopped Adorabat from unsheathing his katana even further.

"Nyah! Adorabat, my life is not easy, all right? You want easy, look at Badgerclops. Let's his robot arm do everything for him.", Mao Mao responded as Badgerclops was checking his hair with a mirror and combing it at the same time before Badgerclops overheard this and then moved closer to Mao Mao while retorting back to him.

"What? How can you say that when Adorabat is right there, dude? No offense, but she had it the easiest.", Badgerclops spoke before Adorabat got in Badgerclops' face and retorted in an intense voice.

"You don't know what my life was like! You wouldn't last a day in schul.", Adorabat retorted.

"Wait, schul? I thought you were our age.", Badgerclops spoke in surprise.

"Wait. So, you mean all this time you've been helping us, you go to school?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. Did I forget to mention that?", Adorabat responded.

"Heh. This actually brings back some memories.", Mary stated.

"How so?", Megan asked.

"The last time this happened, I switched my brother and dad's brains first and then back, and then switched my sister and mom's brains as well.", Mary stated.

"Wait, you did what?", Megan puzzled.

"Did you switch their brains back?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, I did. So, no harm done.", Mary responded.

"Look, team. Both your roles are simple compared to mine.", Mao Mao commented.

"You think you have the patience for my technologically advanced arm?", Badgerclops asked.

"Of course, I do.", Mao Mao responded.

"Well, you don't have the strength for schul.", Adorabat responded.

"You know what we have to do. Here. Will you take my spare arm real quick?", Badgerclops asked as he opened his cyber arm and then popped out from inside a spare cyber arm, which sparked out a bit, for Mao Mao.

"Everyone, hands in!", Badgerclops spoke before he and Adorabat touch hands.

"What is this? What are you doing?", Mao Mao asked.

"What, dude? It's fun.", Badgerclops responded before Mao Mao put on the spare arm and then touched hands with Badgerclops and Adorabat.

"Oh, it's happening! Ah! I'm changing! Aah!", Badgerclops spoke.

"Whoo, I'm changing!", Adorabat spoke the same time Badgerclops did before Badgerclops' spare arm started to give off smoke and spark out, making Mao Mao writhe in palm as from the inside, the ark was assimilating into Mao Mao's nerves.

"Assimilating to your nerves, guy.", the spare robot arm spoke.

"Yay! I get to wear Mao Mao's cape.", Adorabat spoke before she flew up as Mao Mao struggled to get used to his cyber arm.

"Whoa. I'm...Adorabat. Not doing the voice.", Badgerclops spoke as he used a cute voice for a moment before using his normal one again.

"And I'm Mao Mao. Take that, villain!", Adorabat spoke as she even unsheathed his katana before dropping to the ground.

"I'm okay.", Adorabat spoke.

"Well, at least nothing weird had anything to do with what happened with your family last time, huh, Mary?", Megan commented.

"I guess so.", Mary agreed.

"Time to get an education, baby. Peace!", Badgerclops spoke as he then walked out.

"So, what are your plans, Tulip?", Mary asked.

"Well, Mom and I are gonna try and find out if there's anything exclusive to us that we can really get used to.", Tulip responded.

"Really? How come?", Mary asked.

"Because I'd like to know what we can do as half-demons. Besides, it'll be interesting as far as we know.", Tulip responded.

"Tulip, are you sure that that's what you want to be?", Megan asked.

"As long as I remember that I'm still me, I'm sure. Besides, it's temporary.", Tulip responded.

"If that's the case, Mary and I'd like to see what you girls can do.", Raven grinned.

"I think we'd be honored.", Tulip responded as she, Mary, Megan, and Raven climbed up the ladder.

"Assimilation basically done. Don't worry about it.", the robot arm assured.

"Haha. This is...easy, right Adorabat? Adorabat?", Mao Mao puzzled, realizing she isn't here.

Later, at the waterfall, Tulip and Megan were already in half demon form, not to mention their living seedbed form as Mary, Raven, and unfortunately, Mina, watched. Little did they know that Bibidi and Babidi were using their crystal ball.

"Hm. Nothing going on so far.", Babidi spoke.

"Are you sure that they're even evil, Babidi?", Bibidi asked.

"Of course, they are. Well, naturally. In a necessary kind of way. After all, half-Demons are naturally evil, no matter the intentions. Besides, one of them is already exhibiting some animosity towards Mina. And she's not even a half-Demon.", Babidi explained.

"I see.", Bibidi responded before then going back to the girls at the waterfall.

"Okay. So, that was as far as we got the last time. We just need to look for some way to trigger something beyond that state, if there is any.", Tulip guessed.

"But how?", Megan asked.

"Well, you two just need to find something that arouses you and then focus on that.", Mina guessed.

"But one of you has to get aroused first to know for sure.", Mary replied.

"Any ideas on who, Tulip?", Megan asked.

"Well..., for now, it's just the two of us, seeing as Mary and Raven are engaged with each other. And if anyone has to get aroused first, who would you rather it be? You or me?", Tulip asked.

After a moment, Megan thought of an answer.

"I'd go for you.", Megan responded.

"Aw, what?", Tulip responded.

"Well, you are the one who's used to it the most.", Megan responded.

"She does have a point.", Raven concurred.

"Oh. Heh. Well, since you put it that way...", Tulip began before she then looked down at her big belly and then started gently rubbing it, causing her to moan in pleasure due to her belly being sensitive to self-rubs.

After that, another tentacle slowly started to come out from her hole, surprising Mary and Raven.

"Oooh, I'm feeling good...", Tulip moaned as the 9th tentacle stretched out from her hole as gently and quick as can be before it now towered above Tulip's head.

"Uh, Tulip... Are you okay?", Megan asked.

"Oh, I'm better than okay, and I'm not gonna deal with this alone.", Tulip responded before she then started rubbing Megan by the belly, causing her to moan in pleasure and experience the same result as she started sprouting out a 9th black tentacle from her own hole at the center bottom of Megan's transformed lower body before that same tentacle towered above her as well.

"Oh, you're right, Tulip. I do feel good like this...", Megan moaned in ecstasy.

"Well, shall we drink to that?", Tulip asked.

Then, Megan nodded with a moan in response.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'yes', then.", Tulip responded before she and Megan began sucking on their 9th tentacles, making them leak out the same dark purple juices that Mary drank to become a half-demon inside Raven's lower region once.

Only this time, it not only helped make them bigger and more plump by the second, but at a steady 20 pounds per second, but also more relaxed.

After about 20 seconds, the two girls now weighed 400 pounds in fat. But once the girls saw how big they are again this time around, they feel quite pleased with themselves.

"Mmm... Now, that's really lighting our fire. I feel like a big, fat witch like this.", Tulip moaned.

"I know. And for once...it actually feels so good. Why did I feel embarrassed before?", Megan puzzled as she fondled her huge belly.

"Beats me.", Tulip responded.

Meanwhile, Bibidi and Babidi were watching from the Crystal Ball.

"My, my, my, my, my. They're giving off so much evil, and yet, there's no visible sign of hate.", Babidi spoke in surprise.

"Perhaps, this is a necessary evil, my son. I think a power-up is in order. Would you mind giving it to them, and give it to Mary as well while you're at it?", Bibidi suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask.", Babidi responded before he then moved his hands near the crystal ball and gave an exerted grunt, causing it to give off a mystical energy from the Crystal Ball.

By that point, the girls could feel their minds being numb in the most arousing way.

"Ooooh, man. Why does my head feel so numb?", Tulip moaned.

"You tell me... I'm feeling numb, too.", Mary responded as she cradled her head.

"I don't know..., but..., it actually feels...really...good...", Megan moaned before they then started to feed off each other's juices from their breasts, mainly by sucking on them.

A moment afterwards, they even slowly started to grow bigger in the process as Mary at least started to grow a little bit bigger at least.

Back to Bibidi and Babidi, the latter of which was fueling them, Bibidi decided to up the ante.

"Good, my son. Keep going. I'll lend you my aid.", Bibidi spoke before he then put his hands hear the Crystal Ball and gave an exerted grunt.

As a result, meanwhile, Tulip and Megan's bodies were starting to fuse together as they not only grew big, but also grew a second set of breasts below the first, as well as two more arms and 8 more tentacles and one more for the hole blow. However, only their heads were the only thing separate. As for Mary, she was now twice as big as she used to be, ironically, even as big as Queen Penelope.

"Whoa. What just happened? How did I get so big?", Mary puzzled.

"I don't think you're the only one over here.", Raven spoke, pointing to the fused Tulip and Megan.

"Whoa! Check us out, Mom! We've fused together.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"And look how fat we are. It actually feels sooo...nice.", Megan commented as her arms, which were now below Tulip's, moved and pressed her hands toward the big belly.

"Yeah, I mean, look at us. Being this huge, we feel so...powerful. Too bad that being this way's only temporary. But...then again, maybe it's for the best.", Tulip realized.

"How?", Megan puzzled.

"Well, we'd probably wind up destroying the kingdom like this if we're not careful.", Tulip responded before the fusion's belly started to growl, making Tulip aroused.

"Mmm... It feels so good...it makes me wanna...", Tulip began before she then grunted hard.

As she did so, her 9th tentacle started to enlarge a bit and then shrink a bit as something inside was working its way up. After a moment, though, something came out of it by the top, releasing a demonic pterodactyl before it stretched out its wings and screeched.

"Whoa. Is that what we can do like this, Mom?", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"Apparently. Let me try.", Megan responded before she grunted as well.

When the same result occurred, but this time, with a demonic wolf-like creature with a bird's head with 4 eyes, it hit them: in this current state, they would excrete demonic creatures of their own, not from their holes, but rather from the 9th tentacle itself.

"Wait. Does this mean that we can birth our own demonic creatures as our own loyal protectors?", Tulip asked as the demonic pterodactyl flapped near her and cooed as it pressed its beak on Tulip's chubby cheek.

"Maybe.", Megan guessed.

"Wow. Now, that is surprising.", Raven spoke as Tulip then started birthing another demonic creature as did Megan.

Little did they know that Bibidi and Babidi were quite thrilled.

"Yes. Success! Their energies are now a hundred times stronger. In fact, I dare say that their hidden potentials might be unlocked as well at this rate.", Bibidi grinned as Babidi laughed proudly.

Meanwhile, Tulip yawned a bit before turning to her right toward her mother's head.

"All right. You wanna call it a day?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. I could use a break.", Megan responded.

After that, they started to shrink back down as their black tentacles retreated back inside their vagina before they started to separate from each other and lose weight as they shrink before they are now back to normal size and weight while remaining in a normal half-demon form.

"So, how did it go for you?", Raven asked.

"That was fun, wasn't it?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. And I think I finally understand how you enjoy that lifestyle of yours. In fact, I feel like I can get used to this.", Megan grinned just before the monster alarm in the waterfall blared out.

"It's the monster alarm.", Mina spoke.

"Yeah, we'd better take care of this.", Mary suggested.

"Agreed.", Tulip, Megan, and Raven concurred in unison.

Later, a sort of velociraptor like monster with side frills was eating from the garbage crate as Adorabat, now blinded by Mao Mao's cape, flew around it.

"Stealth attack!", Adorabat shouted before she wound up flying right into the crate, prompting the monster to whack the crate away with its tail.

"Oh, no. I'm bad at this.", Adorabat spoke as the crate flew in midair.

"Don't worry, Adorabat, I'll take care of this!", Mao Mao assured as the monster stomped closer to him.

"All right, now that we're friends, let's see if we can get that robo blaster going. Please.", Mao Mao spoke before he literally felt as though he and his robot arm are connected.

"Wha...? Uh, I think the robot arm and I' r finally synced up. Yeah!", Mao Mao grinned.

"Target acquired.", the robot arm spoke.

"Now, fall at my...HAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND!", Mao Mao shouted while blasting a blue blast at the monster, only for it to apparently miss as the monster narrowly dodged it.

But for Tulip and the girls, it was never the point. When they noticed the blast, they knew it could mean one thing.

"Wait. The monster could be over there.", Tulip spoke.

"At least now we know where to look.", Mary grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?", Mina began before powering up to Super solarian.

"Let's crush it!", Mina spoke in a deep voice.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao had no idea that the girls were on their way right now and was hashing out at his robot arm.

"You missed?! You worthless piece of junk!", Mao Mao reprimanded before having his left fist on his robot arm, which quickly had enough.

"That's it!", the robot arm spoke before wrapping itself around Mao Mao's neck in order to choke him.

"What are you...doing?", Mao Mao chokes as the robot arm began to target him with a laser pointer finger.

"Target acquired.", the robot arm spoke.

"Let's talk about this!", Mao Mao chokes as the monster stepped forward before it whacked Mao Mao away as well with the robot arm punching him in the face.

"Come on, y'all, you have to get away from the monster!", Badgerclops urged.

Unfortunately, that warning fell on deaf ears as the children were too busy changing in a mocking voice, "Shoverclops is shoving. Shoverclops is shoving."

But this time, instead of running away and getting upset, Badgerclops grew frustrated.

"Grrr, I don't have time for this!", Badgerclops shouted before shoving the children and himself out if the way before the monster could eat them, just in time, too.

"Whew! That was close.", Badgerclops sighed.

"Hey, Shoverclops saved us...by shoving.", Ketchup grinned.

"Oh, so now I get some respect, huh?", Badgerclops responded angrily at first before changing his tune to a calm, happy one.

"That was kinda nice, actually.", Badgerclops admitted before the monster whacked Badgerclops away as well.

But before Badgerclops could land hard, he was suddenly caught by someone familiar.

"Hey, Badgerclops. Need some help?", Penelope asked.

"What the...? Queen Penelope?!", Badgerclops spoke in surprise.

"Penelope's here?", Mary spoke in joyful surprise.

"Penelope's here?", Tulip, Megan, Raven, and Mina puzzled as they were nearing the area before they landed near Mao Mao and Adorabat.

"This is so insane. What are you doing here?", Badgerclops asked.

"Well, I just finished up on updating the monster alarm, on account of there were some faults, but I fixed it up. And when it blared up, here I am.", Penelope responded.

"Oh. I thought you were too busy with your royal duties.", Mary guessed.

"Oh, I was busy, all right. Busy trying to fix the monster alarm. But it's all fixed now. So, now we can catch up on adventures like that.", Penelope assured just as Mary started shedding tears.

"What's wrong?", Penelope asked.

"It's just that I've missed you. A lot. And I was wondering what would happen if Mina hadn't shown up.", Mary responded.

"Say what now?", Mina responded in surprise.

"But right now, I'm just glad I get to see you again. And...I think I'm beginning to understand what Tulip meant by adapting to changes in our lives now.", Mary grinned as she was still shedding tears out of joy and hugged Penelope.

"That's good to know, Mary. By the way, how'd you get as big as me?", Penelope asked.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure how it happened myself.", Mary responded.

"Huh. Glad to see things turn out okay. Well..., almost. Speaking of, how did the trade go for you guys so far?", Tulip asked.

"Loving this whole switch thing, y'all.", Badgerclops responded.

"Me, too. It's a real GAAAAS!", Mao Mao spoke while getting choked up on the last word of his sentence before the robot arm began beating him in the face again.

"I'm lying! Badgerclops take this arm, please! Ow!", Mao Mao spoke before he got punched one more time and then choked again.

"I used to think being Mao Mao would be fun, but now I can see...I can...I can see nothing. I _can't _see.", Adorabat spoke.

"All right. We're switching back to our original lives. Badgerclops..., take my hand.", Mao Mao grunted as he stood up before Badgerclops took his spare arm and ripped it out of Mao Mao's right arm, ripping all the ropes right out of the nerves on his right arm, giving him a feeling if abrasion.

"Gah! Ooohhhh!", Mao Mao groaned in pain before it wore off.

"Oh, I'm changing back!", Badgerclops spoke as he wiggles his body a bit.

"Whoo, I'm changing!", Adorabat spoke as she wiggled around as well.

"I'm...me again.", Badgerclops spoke.

"All right, now that that's over with, whatever that was, let's go fight that monster.", Penelope spoke.

"Right!", Tulip, Megan, Mary, Raven, Mina, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat agreed.

Then, both Badgerclops and Penelope leapt up.

"Leap and extendo-arm!", Badgerclops shouted as he then propelled Penelope toward the monster, kneeing it to the ground.

"What's wrong with you? Get out of here. Go!", Adorabat urged.

"You heard the cute bat, children. Get to safety immediately.", Megan agreed as she ushered the children away at a safe distance just before turning around to see Raven, Tulip, Mary, Mao Mao, and Mina run and/or fly up toward the monster with the last three drawing their own swords, except for Raven, that is.

"Oh, Yay. Mao Mao, how do make your cape look so cool and pretty?", Mao Mao asked.

"That's because...", Mao Mao began.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven chanted before she fired a dark blast while Mao Mao, Mary, Tulip, and Mina slashed at the monster, vanquishing it as it fell before Mao Mao finished his reply.

"I am cool and pretty.", Mao Mao finished.

"Yay! Being you was harder work than I ever thought.", Adorabat admitted.

"I know, but it's still easier than the wakeless nightmare Badgerclops endures every day. I guess it's true what they say. The grass really is a wakeless nightmare on the other side.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Uh, I think you meant that the grass is greener on the other side, but I think we're on the same page, here.", Tulip corrected.

"Bring it in, y'all.", Badgerclops grinned before hugging Mao Mao and Adorabat.

Then, Chubbum suddenly popped up and then sang another mocking song.

"Shoverclops is hugging. Shoverclops is hugging.", Chubbum mocked in a singsong voice.

"Way to ruin the moment, Chubbum.", Tulip growled.

"Wait. That's why you hated being Adorabat?", Mary puzzled.

"Mm-Hmm. Adorabat, how do you deal with bullies?", Badgerclops asked.

"Bullies?! Which one?", Adorabat asked intensely.

"That one. With the piercing glare.", Badgerclops replied as he pointed to Chubbum.

"Hey, Chubbum. Were you name-calling my friend at schul today?", Adorabat asked.

"A little.", Chubbum responded sheepishly.

"Seriously? A little doesn't even begin to cover it.", Tulip growled.

"Easy, Tulip. Let Adorabat handle this.", Mary spoke.

"Chubbum, how would you like it if we called _you _names?", Adorabat asked.

"No, I'm... I-I don't think I would like that very much at all.", Chubbum responded.

"Whoa, Adorabat. You may make a legendary hero someday, yet.", Mao Mao grinned in surprise.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me again, huh, Mary? Now, we can hang out as much as we want when we fight monsters from now on to catch up.", Penelope grinned.

"Yeah. And as great as it is to see you again..., I still kinda wanted to give Mina a piece of my mind for keeping us apart.", Mary muttered a bit in response.

"You mean something like that?", Penelope asked, gesturing to Adorabat.

"I...told...you... to BEHAVE WHILE I WAS GONE! LISTEN UP! THIS IS MY CLASSROOM!", Adorabat shouted as she pushed Chubbum to the grass.

"Eh, more or less.", Mary responded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", Penelope smirked to Mary, who then gave a sneering, creepy laughter at Mina.

"Uh, Mary...? Wh-what are you doing?", Mina asked worriedly.

Mary's laughter only got a bit louder as she drew out her solarian sword, which thankfully, was blue, frightening Mina, who then yelled in fear and ran off in panic as Tulip, Megan, and Raven watched puzzlingly.

"Come back here, Mina! You're lucky I'm going easy on you!", Mary shouted.

"This is going easy on me?!", Mina exclaimed in frightened response as even Mao Mao and Badgerclops were surprised and puzzled before the latter made a joke.

"I'd sure hate to switch lives with them right now.", Badgerclops spoke, talking about both the children and Mina before he and Mao Mao laughed heartily while Tulip, Megan, Penelope, and even Raven giggled a bit as Mary was still chasing Mina down while Adorabat was still yelling at Chubbum.

"I...OWN...YOU!", Adorabat shouted.

"Come on, I'll take you home.", Badgerclops spoke as he and Mao Mao started heading back.

"Wait. Before I forget, I kinda made some changes to your home.", Mary responded just after she finally paralyzed Mina.

"Changes? Like what?", Mao Mao asked.

"Oh, you might be surprised.", Mary responded.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, Tulip, Mary, Megan, Raven, Penelope, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, and even the paralyzed Mina were taken to the engine where Amelia, who (along with the new steward) was helping Atticus and One-One check over Corginia and the other cars in search of any potential Glorb activity, and One-One's main control panel is, but this time, Mao Mao's HQ was there, too, but clad in platinum chrome, surprising the group as Mary showed it to them.

"So shiny!", Adorabat spoke in awe.

"Hello, Ms. Tulip.", Glad One greeted.

"Hey, One-One. Looks like Amelia's helping you out, huh?", Tulip grinned.

"That's right, as is her new job as...co-conductor!", Glad One announced.

"Co-conductor?", Tulip puzzled.

"What? It sounded better in my head.", Glad One spoke.

"It's all right. I just haven't heard or even thought of that before.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah. Anyway, welcome to your new home, Mao Mao. Or should I say the same home as before but better.", Mary grinned.

"Wait. So, this is the engine you've mentioned once before, Tulip?", Mao Mao asked

"Well, yeah. It was surprisingly roomy in here. First time I came here was when I found out that One-One was the real conductor of this train this whole time.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, really? Well, that's a leap.", Mao Mao responded.

"You'd be surprised how often unlikely things actually happen.", Sad One spoke.

"Hey, Atticus.", Tulip grinned.

"Greetings, Tulip. How are things going on your end?", Atticus asked.

"Well..., they are a bit crazy, but we worked it all out.", Tulip responded.

"I see. Well, good for you.", Atticus grinned.

"So, what's going on in here, Amelia?", Tulip asked.

"Ever since we first fought Shadowy Venomous once, I decided to head over here to locate any sign of abnormal Glorb activity and report it if it ever surfaced. But so far, none had come up quite yet, apart from the Pure Heart Car, but even then, it was only one spike of Glorb activity. After that, not much activity has shown.", Amelia responded.

"I guess that must've been us from when we fought Shadowy again, but as a huge black dragon this time.", Mary guessed.

"Aw, man. I wish I was here for that.", Penelope groaned.

"Eh, not to worry. I could tell you a tale if you like.", Mao Mao assured.

"Just don't get over dramatic with that one, okay?", Tulip suggested.

"Not sure I can make any promises, but I'll try.", Mao Mao responded.

"Well, it looks like we got a lot more work than we thought.", Tulip spoke.

"Maybe, but we can still clean all this up.", Glad One grinned in assurance.

"And we'll all do it together.", Amelia added.

"Not just as a team. As a family.", Atticus added.

"Huh. Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's get to work.", Tulip smirked.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Pretty interesting so far, right? For the record, Misaki suggested the surprise for this epilogue. So, if anyone has any ideas and I mean ideas that came originally from them and not just someone copying off other people's ideas (I'm talking about you scmcsilvan, same account or not), feel free to let me know. In fact, I'm currently working on Chapter 23 right now, and I hope to finish it tomorrow, along with Chapter 24. But, if not the 24****th**** chapter, then I should at least be able to finish that one on Saturday after Chapter 23 is posted. Until next time. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I apologize for taking so long, but hear it is. Chapter 23 has finally arrived. Now, the passengers this time around, which are Misaki's idea, are Rarity, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Fleur de Lis, I apologize for not much dialogue in here. Maïtena and Caroline from Code Lyoko (again, Misaki's idea) are added in, too. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 23: "Head Chef"**

At the engine, Mary was showcasing to Penelope the inventions stashed around the engine outside the chrome HQ, which had the demonic creatures guarding the HQ in a ring of sorts, such as the Koopilus, a large, metallic, plesiosaur-like submarine owned by Koopa E. Koopilus, which is similar in appearance to the Doomsub, another submarine used by King Bowser Koopa in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'s continuation (also Penelope's favorite show), "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3", the Wicked Weather Satellite, which was an invention of King Koopa and Lakitu that appeared in one of the episodes of "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!", with which how it works is never explained as it didn't seem to have any storage compartments on it to hold any rainwater, much less snow for that matter, and it also had no visible means of propulsion, meaning how it can stay suspended in the air is unknown as it was rather shoddy in design, apparently constructed of junk such as an oven, a suitcase and a shower head, among other things, although it was also controlled through a hand-held remote control, the Time Travel Tube, the Transmutational Brainwave Analyzer, the Koopa Color Goopa, the Doom Ship, the Levitation Beam, the Nice Guy Potion, the Robot Princess, the Power Shower, the Koopascope, the Plumber Pole, the Lame Brainer, the Doomsub, the Kooper-Dooper Raiser-Upper, the Super Slurp Pipe, the Koopa Klogger, the Power Pendant, and the Crud Cannon.

"As you can see, Penelope, those are the real inventions I borrowed for our little adventures in the near future.", Mary responded.

"Wow. You really keep them handy, don't you?", Penelope guessed.

"Yup. You know it.", Mary grinned.

"Heh. Still making things for us. You haven't changed much at all, have you?", Penelope grinned.

"I'm proud of it as long as you're here.", Mary grinned.

Meanwhile, the TV was playing "Head Chef" as Adorabat was starving.

"Welcome back to 'Head Chef' where we make cooking look more stressful than it already is.", the announcer spoke.

"'Head Chef'? That's my favorite show.", Glad One grinned.

"Speaking of cooking, when is breakfast going to be ready? My stomach is growling up a storm in here.", Tulip asked as her belly growled.

"Y'all, is my breakfast ready? My tummy's grumbly.", Adorabat moaned before her stomach growled as well.

"Stop it.", Adorabat spoke.

"Any moment now, Adorabat!", Mao Mao assured before heading back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost done, Tulip! Just be patient!", Megan assured.

"Got it, Mom!", Tulip responded.

"Don't you believe it.", Sad One retorted.

"Oh, hush you.", Atticus responded.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mao Mao flopped backwards and then squirted our the sauce in a whiplash like manner before the sauce landed in a chrome pan just as Badgerclops set the mushroom onto the cutting board and then suddenly yelled out before checking what exact measurements are needed.

"Okay, take a mushroom, divide it by three, and...", Badgerclops began as his robot arm turned into a short of mushroom cutter before then using it to cut a piece of mushroom into the pan.

"Cut.", Badgerclops spoke before chuckling just as Megan was doing the same thing to the mushroom, but normally, before reaching for an egg with his robot arm just as Mao Mao took one himself and Megan walked over to it and picked one up before Mao Mao, jumping across the robot arm, then used his katana to cut the egg in half.

"Slice!", Mao Mao spoke before the yolk landed in the pan and then seasoning it as Badgerclops was carefully cutting the egg in half.

"Steady... and...plop.", Badgerclops spoke as another yolk landed in the pan.

"You think that's something? Wait until you see this.", Megan spoke before just bumping the egg one time with just enough force to crack it before then taking the egg and splitting it, allowing the yolk to land in the pan without any shell on it.

Then, Mao Mao sliced a cucumber into pieces before sliding them into the pan and then headed for the onion and picked it up with his sword as Megan got another one while Badgerclops went for the box of salt, picked it up, moved it toward the pan, and gently poured it down into the pan as Mao Mao then sliced up the onion.

"Onion dice!", Mao Mao shouted with an echo as he diced the onion into pieces with Megan just cutting her onion into slices to set around the eggs for Tulip's dish while Badgerclops was just finishing up on pouring just enough salt as the number went up to 100.000.

"And now, the finishing touch.", Megan spoke as she, Badgerclops, and Mao Mao then finished by placing a garnish, small onion pieces, and a dash of cumin before the smoke exploded a bit to best present the two dishes.

"It's ready!", Megan, Mao Mao, and Badgerclops spoke as he dipped Mao Mao.

"Don't dip me so low.", Mao Mao whispered.

"Whatever. You like it.", Badgerclops grinned in response.

"All right. What's our breakfast this time?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! What is it, what is it, what is it?", Adorabat asked excitedly.

"It's the same thing you have every morning. What am I? A chef?", Badgerclops responded.

"Uh, yeah. The toupee and apron say it all. How else would you guys cook so good?", Tulip responded.

"Ms. Tulip is right, Badgerclops. You and Mao Mao have the fine cooking skills of an artist.", Glad One agreed.

"Wow!", Adorabat spoke as she sat down before Adorabat's breakfast was unveiled and revealed to be a sort of omelet, but with three pink, decorative flowers, a fab of butter, and some seasoning.

"Ta-da!", Badgerclops and Mao Mao spoke in presentation.

"And for you, Tulip...", Megan began before unveiling a similar dish, but with onion slices placed around her breakfast.

"Egg Omelet with a side of onions.", Megan grinned.

"Ooh, I love onion slices.", Tulip grinned, puzzling Mao Mao and Badgerclops.

"Say what now?", Badgerclops puzzled.

"Uh, you do?", Mao Mao concurred in puzzlement.

"What? I have a sophisticated palette.", Tulip explained.

"Egg!", Adorabat spoke before she prepared to eat it only for Mao Mao to stop her as she only bit into Mao Mao's globe for a bit before moving her mouth back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Sometimes, you gotta improvise.", Mao Mao spoke as he then got out a hot sauce bottle and then put hot sauce on the omelet, puzzling Adorabat.

"You may eat now.", Mao Mao spoke before Adorabat then took a bite as Tulip took a bite of her omelet with an onion slice on top.

"So, how was your breakfast?", Megan asked with a grin.

"Mm..., so good.", Tulip responded after swallowing her bite.

"They're so pretty... and tasty and soft and fluffy!", Adorabat spoke with her mouth full before then swallowing her bite.

"How do you do it?", Adorabat asked.

"Well, Adorabat, you see, cooking is like being a hero. It's an art!", Mao Mao responded.

"Actually, no. It's more of a science. You know, using exact measurements and stuff.", Badgerclops interjected.

"No. Cooking is about using a dash of this and a pinch of that!", Mao Mao retorted.

"Or, you know, following a recipe!", Badgerclops retorted back.

"Science can't make you legendary!", Mao Mao discouraged with a shout.

"But it can blow your face off, unlike art.", Badgerclops retorted before he and Mao Mao pressed their faces against each other and growled.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again.", Tulip sighed.

"Again? What happened last time?", Megan puzzled.

"The last time this happened, they argued about whether or not Badgerclops was a sidekick or a co-hero. It nearly drove me and Adorabat crazy.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. That bad?", Megan asked.

"You have no idea.", Tulip responded.

"Can't you both be right?", Adorabat asked.

"No!", Mao Mao and Badgerclops shouted in unison.

"Stop copying me!", Mao Mao growled.

"You stop copies me!", Badgerclops retorted just before the green alarm next to the red monster alarm rang out with a sound similar to how Amelia's robot suit alarm rang out.

"Huh? What's that?", Tulip puzzled just as Mary and Penelope ran inside to notice the green light.

"That must be a new passenger alarm.", Mary guessed.

"And a new passenger always arrives at the forest.", Glad One added.

"Hm. Hey, Steward?", Tulip asked before it then moved closer to the entrance of the Chrome HQ.

"Do you know who the new passengers are this time?", Tulip asked.

"The new passengers are Kootie Pie Koopa, Princess Toadstool, Rarity, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Fleur de Lis.", the steward responded.

"Really? Well, it looks like it's time to help them feel welcome.", Tulip responded.

Then, the TV started playing "Head Chef" again.

"Think you got what it takes to become a legendary cooking hero? Wanna prove your friends wrong and rub it in their faces? Then sign up for Head Chef and show off all your favorite cooking methods live!", the announcer spoke, making Mao Mao and Badgerclops laugh out of pride.

"That's it!", the two heroes spoke at the same time.

"Oh, that's right! I'm gonna be hosting this with King Snugglemagne. See you then?", Penelope asked.

"See you then.", Mary responded.

Later, at the forest, Rarity, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Fleur de Lis stepped through into the forest via door which was opened by Tulip via her right hand before noticing not only Tulip, Megan, Mary, Twilight Sparkle, Raven, Atticus, and One-One, but also a demonic raven with 4 red eyes, a demonic pterodactyl, a demonic wolf with a bird's head, and a pack of demonic rats.

"Hello, Girls. Welcome to Pure Heart Valley.", Mary greeted.

However, while Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, and the other shadowbolts were somewhat willing to return the gesture, Rarity was too petrified by the demonic creatures, who only gave the friendliest smiles they can.

"Uh, hey, Mary.", Sour Sweet spoke.

"Nice to meet you.", Lemon Zest added.

"Yeah. That's, uh, quite the entourage you have there.", Sugarcoat added.

"Eek! What are those things behind you?", Rarity spoke in fright.

"Oh, those guys? It's all right. They're with me.", Mary assured as the demonic pterodactyl cooed and pressed the side of its beak to Mary's cheek.

"Yeah, they're basically our own bodyguards. But they make wicked pets.", Tulip added.

"Oh, yeah...hehe...I can see that.", Sour spoke in nervous joy.

"Yeah, they're a little dark, but at least they seem friendly.", Sunny commented.

"Yeah, and this creature isn't half bad, either.", Indigo Zap added, gesturing to a small 4-eyed raven.

"They're actually kinda cute. Tough, at the most, but still.", Sugarcoat agreed.

"They are strangely enigmatic, but hey. Nothing I can't live with.", Fleur added.

"Yeah..., they're so...majestic, and...", Lemon added.

"Freaky! They're dark, they're cold, they're vile, they're nasty, and they...smell...bad!", Rarity shouted in panic before panting heavily, inadvertently angering the demonic creatures as they growled.

"Uh, Rarity? I don't think you should've said that.", Mary spoke nervously before the demonic creatures roared, scaring Rarity to the point that she had to flee for her life with the creatures chasing after her.

"Uh, One-One? What gave you the idea to bring _her_ here?", Tulip asked.

"I just thought she had a nice character.", Glad One explained.

"Well, that's true, but did you even take into account the chances of her being frightened by dark creatures like that?", Megan asked.

"Apparently not. It's a little silly of me, huh?", Glad One spoke.

"Oh, the shame.", Sad One sighed.

"It's okay, One-One. You just need to be a bit careful next time, that's all.", Tulip assured.

"Yeah, this is gonna take a while for Rarity to calm down at this rate.", Mary sighed a bit.

Later, Mary was calming Rarity down as the two went over to the lab.

"Sorry you got so spooked like that, Rarity. Honest. They're actually my loyal pets and protectors. They mean well, but they typically chase after someone who insults them.", Mary explained.

"Sure. If by that, you mean me?", Rarity responded.

"It's not like that, Rarity. Look, I do know something that I think would help you face your fear and see for yourself.", Mary assured.

"And what way is that?", Rarity asked.

"Oh, just one of the first magic wands we used. It turned us into giants from when we used it. It was pretty good, too.", Mary responded as she got out a purple royal magic wand with a white handle and dark purple color on top.

"Really? Where did you get it?", Rarity asked.

"Well, you see, I kinda got those from King Koopa's castle. Originally, this wand was owned by Kootie Pie Koopa.", Mary replied.

"Really? Are you sure it was any good? Especially from whatever icky thing you took it from?", Rarity asked in a skeptical, unsure, uneasy, doubtful, repulsed, and disgusted way.

"Yeah. We did get it, but I think it's best if I showed you.", Mary responded before then getting it out from the shelf.

"But, we should probably get out first to be on the safe side.", Mary suggested before she and Rarity got out and went back to the forest.

Once they did, after the dark purple color turned pink, Mary fired a blast on Rarity, causing her to grow into a 50-ft giant, making her feel aroused as she changes, causing her clothes to rip apart to become a sort of bra and microkini for her body.

"Whoa...Look at me. I'm so huge! I feel like I can ride on one of your pets. Uh..., if I wanted to, that is.", Rarity spoke in amazement.

"I know, right?", Mary asked.

"So, you used to use that to grow big?", Rarity asked.

"Well, yeah. And guess what? This wand and all the other weapons stored near HQ in the engine are your presents.", Mary responded as the pink color on the wand turned light blue.

"Wow. That's nice, but why did you stop using the wand?", Rarity asked.

"Oh, you'll know soon.", Mary assured.

Then, at Pure Heart Valley, King Snugglemagne and Queen Penelope were now hosting the Head Chef show live at the center of Pure Heart Valley as Tulip, Mary, Megan, and the other passengers watched in the audience seating.

"Welcome to Head Chef! Peasant Class.", King Snugglemagne greeted via microphone.

"It is at this competition will prove once and for all which cooking method is best.", Penelope added.

"Elementary, my dear Penelope. Quite elementary. Now, let's meet our contest...", King Snugglemagne spoke before then tripping on and falling down the stairs until he landed chest first into the ground.

"Ooh! That's gonna hurt in the morning.", Penelope winced as she inhaled sharply.

"Ohh! Oh, I can't breathe! Oh, cut away, Gary! Ohh! Ohh! Oh, I can't breathe! I can't, Oh! Cut away, Gary! Cut away! Gary, I can't breathe! Cut away!", King Snugglemagne groaned in pain before Gary moved the camera over to Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Trixie Lunamoon, and Adorabat, not to mention a few surprise chefs.

"Let's meet our contestants. Today, it's Sheriff Chef Mao Mao...", King Snugglemagne began.

"Cooking's an art, and I'm about to paint Badgerclops black and blue.", Mao Mao spoke with a chuckle before then turning over to Trixie Lulamoon, Rarity (who is now in normal form with her newfound bra and microkini), Lavender Lace, Fuchsia Blush, and Suri Polomare.

"Vs. Chef Trrrrixie Lulamoon, and her own team, of course...", King Snugglemagne continued.

"All shall be amazed before the Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrixie!", Trixie spoke in third person before it then went over to Badgerclops with the camera zooming out to view them.

"Vs. (Gary, zoom out!) Chef Badgerclops.", King Snugglemagne finished.

"Yeah, cooking is a science. And I really hope that I win, 'cause I think that if I do, my mom might actually... Oh, okay, I guess we're done.", Badgerclops spoke.

"And here, we have some new competitors. First up, it's Katz.", Penelope spoke.

"My cooking isn't just for show. It is but a symbol of perfection when it comes to cuisine.", Katz spoke before then rolling over to Cajun Fox.

"Next up, here comes Cajun Fox!", Penelope added.

"Hoo-wee! This is gonna be good.", Cajun Fox grinned with his glasses on.

"And next up, we have Vana Glama and Wendy with Savannah Glama, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, Tammy, Princess Morbucks, and Duchess Morbucks.", Penelope added.

"Our cooking skills are just like my fighting skills. They're impressive.", Vana stated.

"Chefs Maïtena Lecuyer and Caroline Savorani.", Penelope added.

"No matter the dish, we always excel.", Maïtena smirked.

"And finally, Katie and Higgs with Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Kootie Pie Koopa, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Fleur de Lis, Pinkie Pie, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, and Amber, along with Princess Toadstool.", Penelope added.

"Uh, hi, everyone.", Katie waved a bit nervously with a grin.

"Hope you don't mess up your measurements, science boy.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Hope you don't forget your flowery moves, Mr. Artsy...uh...arts...man.", Badgerclops retorted as they walked away.

"Uh, what was that about?", Rarity asked.

"Well, let's just say that if Mao Mao thinks that cooking is actually an art, he's got no idea what's coming to him.", Badgerclops responded.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of competition out there. And I like it.", Duchess grinned.

"Well, Trrrixie would best prepare to amaze those judges.", Trixie decided before she walked off as well.

"Right. Let's get this competition over with, shall we?", Katz suggested.

"Heh. Sounds like somethin' we can agree on.", Cajun Fox agreed before they walked away in opposite directions.

"Hey, what about me?", Adorabat puzzled.

"What about you? It's time for my close-up, Gary.", King Snugglemagne spoke before the camera zoomed toward him, practically revealing a few zits on his face, wrinkled lips, crow's feet, and a couple of hairs sticking out of his dimple.

"What? Wait. Is the lens lubricated? No. Oh.", King Snugglemagne spoke before Gary took some lubricating oil and placed it on the lens before King Snugglemagne was now shown to be more beautiful now.

"Ah, much better.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

"Well, if you say so... Anyway, our contestants will have but one hour to prepare a special meal using a specifically selected secret ingredient.", Queen Penelope stated before Badgerclops spoke his thoughts as did Trixie and Mao Mao.

"When I heard that we're using a secret ingredient, I was surprised. And not just because I've never seen this show.", Badgerclops stated.

"Whatever the ingredient, the great and powerful Trrrrixie will deliver.", Trixie assured in confidence.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong with this ingredient.", Lavender spoke.

"The moment this ingredient popped up, I was just as surprised as Badgerclops.", Fuschia stated.

"I wonder if our dish would taste better with those hydra eggs.", Suri pondered.

"Oh, yeah, I hate secrets. So...", Mao Mao stated before then showing Blue, Sour Sweet, Clark, Twilight Sparkle, Lemon Zest, and Chubbum as the judges.

"Our judges here will then taste the dishes and pick a winner.", Penelope added before Snugglemagne whispered to Chubbum.

"Chubbum, we went over this. Logo towards camera!", King Snugglemagne whispered before Chubbum then turned the logo on his cup towards the camera completely.

"King cup. Drink like a King! But not really.", the announcer spoke.

"Oh, before we begin, remember. Regulation spatulas only.", King Snugglemagne stated.

"Aw, lame!", Badgerclops growled before turning his spatula arm back into his normal cyber arm.

"That figures.", Mao Mao sighed before turning his apparent axe-spatula back into a normal spatula and then putting it away.

"Not really a big matter for Trrrrixie.", Trixie spoke as she only got out a regulation spatula from the counter, seeing as she didn't bring one of her own as did her teammates.

"Mmm. I'll miss you.", Adorabat groaned before then tossing aside her apparently explosive spatula as it exploded on contact.

"I'm gonna miss the spatula Mao Mao gave me.", Adorabat sighed a bit.

"She's not supposed to have that.", Mao Mao stated.

"Thank you for the compliance. Now, here are the big prizes. And here they are. The ever-famous Roc Bird, the Timberwolf, the Quarrey Eel, the Star Spider, a Flash Bee, an Ursa Minor, and final, an Ursa Major. So, Twilight Sparkle, can you tell us the specialty about those creatures?", Penelope asked.

"They are especially imported from my homeland, Equestria and half of the creatures came from the Everfree forest,", Twilight Sparkle responded, causing the judges to ooh in awe.

"And it looks like we have more pets coming in right now. With not one, not two, but three T-Rex's for the price of one, each in a different color with even Gulp and Mecha-King Ghidorah, standing at 300 meters tall, getting a chance to be the winner's lucky pet.", Twilight Sparkle added as the three T-Rex's (one of which was purple while the first was turquoise blue and the second was green), and Gulp, walked, out rather stomped, forward and made themselves presentable.

"And thank you, Twilight Sparkle. Now, get ready, contestants. Because it's time to reveal...the secret ingredient!", Penelope announced.

"Steady yourself, Quinton.", Snugglemagne spoke before Quinton quickly did so.

"The secret ingredient is...Hydra eggs! Newly legal.", King Snugglemagne stated.

"Man, I'm so glad they legalized it.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Fun fact: this exotic ingredient is dangerously, and apparently inconsiderately, taken from the most horrifying, and free-range, hydra.", Penelope stated just as meanwhile, the hydra noticed that its 10 eggs are gone before looking over to the kingdom.

"All right, everyone. Now, let the competition...begin!", Penelope announced as she then rang the gong.

Then, Badgerclops, Mao Mao, Trixie, Rarity, Lavender, Fuschia, Suri, Katz, Cajun Fox, Vana, Wendy, Maïtena, Caroline, Katie, Higgs, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Kootie Pie Koopa, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Fleur de Lis, Pinkie Pie, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Kitten, Amber, Princess Toadstool, and Adorabat prepared themselves before Mao Mao started off with slicing the potatoes with such precision, causing said pieces to land on top of King Snigglemagne's hair and bounce off quickly, making him laugh.

"Oh, heavens! Mao Mao's off to a flashy start. What do you think, judges?", Snugglemagne asked.

"I'm just...not impressed.", Blue responded.

"What is this? A dance competition?", Sweet Sour added.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip.", Clark grinned.

"I thought it had a nice touch of dramatic flare.", Twilight grinned.

"Been there, done that.", Lemon Zest commented.

"Well, I think it's great. Chubbubbum.", Chubbum commented as he even fell off the side of his chair before then showing Mao Mao's quick interview.

"Eh, I knew the judges would love my artful technique. Well, almost all of them. Like..., 4 out of 6. Because cooking _is _an art. Like I said. Better look at numbers-boy over there. He's really struggling. Ha. You know what I'm saying?", Mao Mao chuckled.

"If that isn't a sign of arrogance, I don't rightly know what is.", Katz commented in his own interview before it then showed Badgerclops struggling to sit down well on the stool in his interview.

"He said that?! Right? C-Can I have a different chair? I have a weird leg-to-torso length ratio.", Badgerclops requested before then showing Mao Mao chopping up the onions with Penelope taking notice of it.

"Oh, my stars. Someone get this on camera, quick!", Penelope urged.

"W-Wait! Zoom in on me.", King Snugglemagne added, making Penelope groan in frustration.

"Uh, what you cookin'?", Snugglemagne asked while posing.

"Eh, it's a classic recipe with a punch of heat. My deluxe omelet made with hydra eggs. My technique is the ultimate in heroic cooking.", Mao Mao stated as he even chopped up peppers before then getting out a wooden spoon, spinning it, and then jumping up whilst putting the spoon in the bowl, causing a flashy explosion.

"Eh, that's not bad. But Trrrrixie can do better.", Trixie stated in her interview before going to Rarity's.

"Yeah, I just hope we win this competition, because I do not like losing!", Rarity Adorabat's.

"Someday, I'm gonna cook just like Mao Mao, even though I'm not 'upposed to make fires... after...what I did.", Adorabat stated.

"That's actually impressive, as long as he doesn't make it as hot as the sun.", Marceline spoke in her interview.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops was taking a deep breath before setting the hydra eggs on the cutting board carefully.

"Good shape, Badgerclops. But it appears you haven't even started cooking yet.", Snugglemagne spoke before Badgerclops shushed him.

"Can you give us some space please, your grace?", Rarity asked.

"I'm concentrating. To make Hydra Eggs Benedict requires exact timing and calculation.", Badgerclops stated before he said otherwise in his interview.

"It doesn't, though. I just, like, want that guy to go away. He's, like, super annoying. Also, thanks for this chair. Ahhh.", Badgerclops spoke as he was sitting in a more comfortable chair now.

Then, Badgerclops has his eye closed before he then opened it and started darting it around as he was searching for the perfect measurements while focusing on eggs, Lemon and butter, and even asparagus before getting distracted by an old, idle turkey of sorts on a tree.

"Eggs! ...zesty...trajectory... Check out that gross bird. I wanna touch it. No! Focus, Badgerclops. Gotta beat Mao Mao.", Badgerclops reminded himself before finding out what could be done.

"Mm, yes!", Badgerclops spoke before then turning his arm into a small robot hammer arm and used it to knock the lemon toward the hydra eggs.

"There!", Badgerclops spoke as eventually, both the hydra eggs, butter, and lemon got sliced up and landed in Badgerclops's pan.

"All that's left is to sauté this marinate with just a perfect amount of...", Badgerclops began before getting pushed by Mao Mao, although thankfully, nothing was exactly out of place as the sauce hadn't escaped the bottle yet.

"I'm sorry. Did I mess up your 'mathematics'?", Mao Mao mocked before laughing.

"Yeah. He did.", Badgerclops spoke in his interview.

"For the record, that was not showmanship.", Bubblegum

"What a degenerate thing to do.", Trixie spoke in her interview, slightly ticked off.

"Quite a dishonorable act if you ask me.", Katz commented on his interview.

"I believe this was called, 'the cheating'.", Starfire said in her interview.

"I just hope anything goes in this competition.", Caroline spoke.

"If anyone was gonna do that, it's gonna be me.", Duchess spoke.

"Yeah. I was trying to. How many of these do you want me to do?", Mao Mao asked before Badgerclops began reprimanding Mao Mao.

"Stop trying to turn my food into art! Art doesn't taste good. I've tried it...", Badgerclops began as he even pushed Mao Mao back before Queen Penelope turned up.

"Ooh, you can cut this kind of tension with a knife like banana bread.", Penelope commented before then showing Mao Mao and Badgerclops still arguing as the former was placing small green bits into his pan while the latter stretched his robot arm around to get near the pan without getting messed up again.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one doing my 'multiplication tables' on the frying pan!", Mao Mao growled.

"Uh, multiplication is wicked hard! Even more than subtraction!", Badgerclops retorted.

"Robo-poindexter!", Mao Mao insulted before Badgerclops retaliated with. Comeback as he went up in Mao Mao's face.

"Ooh, artsy-fartsy! Fartist!", Badgerclops retaliated before showing Cajun Fox's interview.

"Oh, no, he didn't!", Cajun Fox spoke in surprise before showing Mao Mao's short interview.

"Yeah, that was a mistake on his part.", Rarity commented in her interview.

"It was actually a really good one. I've, uh...never been called a fartist before.", Mao Mao admitted in his interview.

"Why, you...!", Mao Mao growled before he and Badgerclops started arguing just as Penelope ran over near the area where they are.

"Are you getting this, Gary? The raw emotion, the drama, the beef! All right, let's head to our other contestants.", Penelope suggested before heading over to Katz as he was finishing up on his dish.

"Chef Katz, What you cookin'?", Penelope asked.

"Well, if you kindly must know, I was just about to finish my most fantastic cuisine this side of Italy. That dish is christened...", Katz began before finishing up his dish as his spaghetti and meatball dish with hydra eggs on the side are served.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with hydra eggs on the side.", Katz finished.

"Woof. Now, that's definitely unexpected,", Penelope commented.

"Of course it is, unexpected. The key secret ingredient is hydra eggs. What did you expect?", Katz slresponded in his interview.

Then, it went over to Trixie next.

"Hey, there, Trrrrixie. What you cookin'?", Penelope asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trrrixie is in the process of making scrrrrrambled hydra eggs.", Trixie responded as she was using her magic to levitate the pan and hydra eggs as well as her own regulation spatula to scramble the eggs as did her teammates, but without magic.

"Scrambled? Well, this is a surprising way to cook some eggs, don't you agree, audience?", Penelope asked before the audience replied.

"Uh-Huh.", the audience agreed before showing Rarity's interview.

"What? It's just the way I like 'em.", Rarity responded.

Then, it showed Cajun working on his dish.

"So, what you cookin', Cajun Fox?", Penelope asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. Since I don't have a cute old granny for my stew, I could always do with a substitution. So, to that end, I'm makin' some Hydra Egg Stew.", Cajun Fox responded.

"Uh, okay...", Penelope responded in puzzlement.

"What? Makin' stews is my thing.", Cajun Fox stated before then showing Penelope speaking with Vana and Wendy.

"And what you cookin', girls?", Penelope asked.

"Well, as you can see, we're making ourselves some Quiche, made with Hydra Eggs.", Vana explained.

"Ooh. Now, that's a really exotic dish.", Penelope grinned as the audience "ooh'd".

"Of course, it is. Quiche is basically the best recipe I ever know.", Wendy stated in her interview.

After that, Vana and her team were making Spaghetti and meatballs as Penelope went over to them.

"Oh, my. I can see that you girls are making Spaghetti and Meatballs as your dish. Pretty unexpected, especially since Katz is pteparring some right now, isn't it?", Penelope spoke.

"Well, yeah, but as you can see, we're preparing it a different way.", Vana spoke as compared to Katz, who was making it the traditional way, she and Wendy were preparing the dish in a much more lively way.

"I can't help but feel that I've been infringed.", Katz admitted in his interview.

Then, it showed Penelope speaking with Katie and Higgs and their teammates.

"Hello, Chefs Katie and Higgs. What you girls cookin'?", Penelope asked.

"Hi. Higgs and I are now making Mexican Baked Hydra Eggs.", Katie responded as she was putting the skillet of Hydra eggs in an oven.

"Wow. I never thought eggs could be baked like that. Who would've thought?", Penelope spoke in amazement.

"Well, it is my Mom's homemade dish. Of course it's amazing.", Higgs stated in her interview before showing Katie and Higgs' teammates with dishes of their own.

"Yeah, but we're also using them to make a famous Mushroom Kingdom cake.", Princess Toadstool added.

"And I'm making Koopa cookies.", Kootie Pie Koopa added.

"I'm baking cupcakes, a large cake, chocolate chip cookies, and brownies for the dessert.", Pinkie Pie stated.

"I'm baking pies.", Hekapoo spoke while using her Dimensional scissors to help all of the girl and female members of team get necessary ingredients to make pies made from Hydra Eggs just as Foolduke used her own dimensional scissors as well to pitch in.

"I'm making pizza nuggets, nachos, hamburgers, french fries, and pizza.", Jackie Lynn Thomas spoke up.

"What? Those are my favorite. Some of them are bound to be made by eggs, right?", Jackie spoke in her interview before it showed King Snugglemagne speaking with Adorabat.

"Chef Adorabat, What you cookin'?", Snugglemagne asked before Adorabat responded.

"This is quite possibly the hardest dish I've ever attempted.", Adorabat responded as she gently used her fake knife to cut the fake tomato in half as she took breaths.

"Something's wrong with this one.", King Snugglemagne commented.

"My dad says it's because I have a rich inner life.", Adorabat explained before giggling a bit.

"Okay. Don't get me wrong. Adorabat may be cute. but she's also crazy at times.", Princess stated in her interview.

Then, it showed Badgerclops carefully putting a drop of sauce on his dish.

"Just one more drop. Just a teeny bit.", Badgerclops spoke as his voice slowly went higher before a drop landed with Mao Mao laughing boisterously a bit as the ground started shaking.

"Did you feel that? My moves are making the earth quake.", Mao Mao spoke before chuckling.

"Uh, Mao Mao? I don't think that was you.", Tulip shouted to him before the hydra made itself known and began to attack as the first head started by smashing through and going forward on the ground with Mao Mao dodging it before the second head did the same as well, prompting Badgerclops to dodge as well.

That, in turn, surprised Cajun Fox, Katz, and Trixie.

"Whoa, Mamma!", Cajun Fox commented.

"What utter chaos.", Katz commented.

"Yeah, this looks bad.", Trixie agreed.

"Almost done. Yum.", Adorabat spoke as she flipped a fake egg, oblivious to the chaos.

"Okay, how did she not notice this yet?", Rarity puzzled in surprise.

"Don't ask.", Vana, Wendy, Katie, and Higgs responded.

Meanwhile, the five judges jumped out and hid behind the front of it to hide from the hydra while Twilight got on top of the desk just as Mao Mao and Badgerclops arrived at the scene.

"Mao, she seems mad about the eggs. We should plan our moves carefully.", Badgerclops urged.

"Pshh. Hahaha. Come on.", Mao Mao spoke in his interview.

Then, Mao Mao leapt up toward the hydra.

"Mao Mao, no!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Fighting is like cooking. It's...an art!", Mao Mao spoke as he sliced off the heads, causing twice as many heads to appear as they roared, much to Mao Mao's shock as he gasped.

"Y'all, I gotta concentrate! Can you panic, like, over there?", Badgerclops asked.

"Are you getting this, Gary? Are you getting this?!", Snugglemagne asked as he and Gary passed by.

Then, Badgerclops began working out his latest coordinated.

"Okay, 0.4...5...carry the 3...got it! Okay...", Badgerclops spoke just as the hydra tried to attack him, but missed as Badgerclops dodged it and made it strike the table as Mao Mao was running up one of its heads.

"Quit taking your sweet time! It's gonna get everyone eaten!", Mao Mao urged.

"Grr! Yeah, well, your impulsive slicing isn't helping either!", Badgerclops growled.

"Don't be foolish, Badgerclops!", Mao Mao urged.

"You're the one who multiplied the heads by...", Badgerclops exclaimed before getting caught by one of the hydra heads and exclaiming in surprise, earning Mao Mao's laughter, only for him to get stuck in the same problem as well.

"We need to act fast and get out of here!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Maybe, but without a plan..., we'll be hydra food!", Mao Mao agreed.

"Then, stop fighting each other and work together like you two used to!", Tulip urged.

"Yeah. Why not both?", Adorabat agreed before she acted as though the tomato was getting hot.

"Wait... Both. That's it!", Rarity realized before then turning to Mary.

"Hey, Mary! Do you still have that magic wand?", Rarity asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?", Mary asked.

"Because right now, I could use some big help.", Rarity responded.

"Both? You mean working together?", Badgerclops asked.

"Like...a team?", Mao Mao puzzled as well before they sadly looked at each other before then showing Mao Mao's interview as well as Badgerclops'.

"So, then, I apologized in a whim. That kind of saved the day.", Mao Mao spoke.

"I mean, I was planning on apologizing, but Mao Mao impulsively yelled his before I could say mine. It seems thematically pleasing.", Badgerclops grinned in admittance.

"I'm...sorry.", Mao Mao apologized.

"Me, too.", Badgerclops responded before he and Mao Mao held hands and then jumped off the hydra mouths before landing on the ground.

"You guys, okay?", Tulip asked as she, Mary, Vana, Katie, Wendy, Higgs, and Penelope joined in.

"Yeah, Tulip. We're fine.", Mao Mao assured.

"Yeah. We're A-ok.", Wendy added.

Then, Rarity was just turned into a giant.

"Whew! Man, did that feel good.", Rarity spoke before turning to see the demonic creatures.

"Oh. There you are. Look, I'm sorry for calling you names earlier. I was panicked. And while I don't like you and you don't like me, that Hydra is the worst. So, you wanna help me help Mary and the others?", Rarity asked.

Then, seeing as Mary would need help eventually, the demonic raven and pterodactyl nodded to her.

"Thanks. Now, let's beat that monster.", Rarity smirked.

"Okay, girls...", Penelope began before she, Tulip, Mary, Mao Mao, Rarity, Twilight, Vana, Wendy, Katie, Higgs, Badgerclops, and the participating competitors all spoke on unison.

"Time to turn up the heat!", the group shouted in unison.

"Eat this!", Mao Mao spoke as he leapt up before slicing the heads off.

"You got a plan yet?", Mao Mao asked.

"Uh, nope. Still thinking over here.", Badgerclops responded.

"I do. We'll help hold it off for you.", Rarity responded while riding on the demonic pterodactyl.

"All right. We'll run interference! Ready?", Mao Mao spoke as he then turned to Tulip.

"Ready.", Tulip responded before Mao Mao ran one way as Tulip ran the other way, causing one half of multiple heads to chase Mao Mao while another chase after Tulip.

"Wait, I think I got it.", Badgerclops spoke before yelling out a bit and then stating the necessary equations.

"Impressive spread, the lamppost, 42 degrees, divide by Pi. Mm, pie. No! Focus on the task at HAAAAND!", Badgerclops spoke while stretching his robot arm forward toward and around several lampposts as Mao Mao and Tulip are holding the hydra back.

"Are you done yet?", Mao Mao asked before slicing down toward the hydra head before Tulip then jumped up, leading the hydra heads upward as Badgerclops was using his robot arm to create a path before Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Vana, Wendy, Katie, and Higgs drew their swords and sliced one of the heads themselves as Rarity even grabbed it by its tail and spun it around before smashing it against the ground, but not before Coraline distracted one of the hydra heads by banging a wooden spoon against a pan before it got whacked.

"Optimal diameter! And an excessive 20! Perfect.", Badgerclops spoke as he then stretched his robot arm toward certain areas, even trapping Pinky in-between his arm and the lamppost.

"Hey, Badgerclops. You done with that plan yet? Starting to get bored over here.", Mao Mao spoke as he and Tulip cut off the heads, making them multiply before they tried to get both Mao Mao and the girls, only to miss as one of the heads suddenly couldn't reach them.

"Hey, look! They can't fight us.", Mao Mao spoke as he then taunted the hydra by repeatedly moving in and out of the hydra's biting path before Tulip spoke up.

"Badgerclops, was that your plan? To trap the hydra like that?", Tulip responded.

"Yeah. That's all part of the plan, look.", Badgerclops responded before the hydra was now revealed to be trapped in a ball.

"Once I let go of my arm, the tension I've created will fling the hydra far, far away from here. Peace!", Badgerclops spoke as he then released his arm, causing his arm to unravel as he laughed, that is, up until he got stuck.

"What?! Oh, man! It's stuck!", Badgerclops grunted before the cause turned out to be Pinky, who is now stuck in his robot arm.

"Pinky! Why, you little...!", Wendy growled.

"Ha! I live here now! You can't evict me!", Pinky smirked with a laugh.

"Ugh, Pinky!", Badgerclops grunted as the hydra then started trying to gnaw through.

"Ah, the hydra's trying to gnaw through!", Badgerclops shouted in panic.

"Oh, no, he won't.", Vana responded.

Then, she cut off his robot arm to hasten the process.

"Whoa, Vana! What the heck?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"There wasn't much time here.", Vana responded.

"She's right, Badgerclops. Besides, sometimes, you just gotta improvise.", Mao Mao responded before the robot arm continued its course, even releasing Pinky as he landed on the ground.

"Squatter's rights!", Pinky shouted before the arm finally fling the hydra far away from the kingdom just as the arm landed on the ground with Badgerclops picking it up.

"Whew.", Tulip sighed in relief.

"All right, man. I'll give it to you. That was a pretty good move.", Badgerclops commented.

"Well, without your genius setup, it wouldn't have even been a move.", Mao Mao complimented.

"Oh, Stop it!", Badgerclops responded, inadvertently tossing his robot arm to the ground.

"Yeah, let me get that for you.", Mao Mao offered before he and Badgerclops laughed.

"Phew. Glad all that's over. And as for you? I'm taking back every bad thing I've ever said about you and your friends. For a demonic monster, you're actually okay.", Rarity grinned before hugging the demonic raven and pterodactyl, making it blush as it cooed with its eyes closed.

"Well, what a masterful plan, Badgerclops.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Your quick-thinking was a real game changer, Mao Mao.", Badgerclops complimented.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys get along again.", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah... Hooray...", Jackie spoke dejectedly.

"Huh? What's wrong, Jackie?", Tulip asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I've just been going through a lot lately.", Jackie responded.

"Sorry to hear about that. Wanna talk about it?", Tulip asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when we get back later. I'd like to talk to someone on video chat anyways.", Jackie responded.

"Oh, okay. Who is it?", Tulip asked,

"You'll see when we get back.", Jackie responded.

"Who do you think it could be?", Princess Spiderbite puzzled.

"Not sure. But right now, it looks like Jackie needs some comfort for whatever's going on right now.", Princess Gwendolyn responded.

"Good plan, but we may need to get the others in on this. The more, the merrier, right?", Jenny suggested.

"Uh, hello? Has the...the beast been vanquished?", King Snugglemagne asked.

"Uh, do you see a monster?", Badgerclops asked.

"The coast is clear, your majesty.", Mary assured.

"Uh, yeah, look, we're ready to finish the competition.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Well, too bad, because it's over.", Snugglemagne responded before lowering one of his eyelids and giving a raspberry, surprising Mao Mao and Badgerclops as they exclaimed in unique ways to show surprise.

"And that's when we knew the competition was over.", Mao Mao stated in his interview.

"Again, I've never seen this show. I have no idea how any of this works.", Badgerclops grinned.

"But we've managed to finish our dishes. Even that little one.", Katz spoke.

"All right. I guess the judges could try 'em.", Penelope sighed.

Then, Blue and Clark tasted the spaghetti and meatball dish with hydra eggs.

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip.", Clark grinned.

"Mmm, not bad, actually. I'm really...iiimmmmmpppprrrrreeeeeeesssssssed.", Blue spoke in slow motion for the last word in his sentence.

"Give them here.", Snugglemagne spoke to Adorabat and Cajun Fox only for him to then dump them as Chubbum tried to eat them, only for the king to push him away from the dishes.

"Nasty. Chubbum, don't eat those.", Snugglemagne urged before Twilight Sparkle, Sour Sweet, and Lemon Zest then began trying Vana and Wendy's Quiche with Hydra eggs, Katie and Higgs' Mexican Baked Hydra Eggs, even the Spaghetti and Meatballs, and the dessert, and last, but not least, Trixie's magical scrambled hydra eggs and swallowed them before critiquing them, not knowing that their bodies are now glowing blue.

"Really? Are you sure they even taste that good?", Sour Sweet asked.

"Yeah. the first 2 dishes were admittedly impressive, but this dish tastes just like normal scrambled eggs.", Lemon Zest agreed.

"So? I just think they still taste great.", Twilight responded.

"Uh, girls?", Mary began.

"What is it?", the two girls responded.

"Oh, boy. Don't look now, you two, but...", Twilight spoke, gesturing to what Mary was trying to tell them about before they noticed that their bodies are suddenly fusing together, not to mention growing monstrous at that.

"Lemon? What's happening to us?", Sour asked.

"I don't know... but it's starting to feel...good.", Lemon responded.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, both Twilight, Sour, and Lemon have started to grow into giants and uncontrollably merge with each other's bodies as their chests merge into one and triple in size as would their butts and lower regions to make the body appealing as their teal-colored scales began to grow all over them while their necks grew longer, their teeth sharpened into fangs, and their ears became webby and fin-like while growing tails of their own, thus transforming into a 300 meter tall three-headed hydra with a light blue scale casing instead of a usual yellow as their heads were still the same but with longer, scalier necks, bright blue scales, fin-like ears, and fangs, before they grew quite surprised.

"Oh, my word!", Snugglemagne spoke in surprise.

"Whoa. Sour, Lemon, look at us. We've turned into a hydra.", Twilight spoke in awe.

"Yeah. I gotta say, though, it feels amazing.", Lemon agreed.

"So..., you three actually...like being this way?", Snugglemagne asked.

"Why wouldn't we? It feels great!", Sour responded with glee.

"Yeah, and it's awesome.", Lemon added.

"Still, you don't have to worry about us attacking your kingdom like this, though. We're good.", Twilight assured.

"Who knew that that lame dish would actually be that powerful. Sure, it may not have tasted like much, but still... that being said, Trixie definitely gets our vote.", Lemon added.

"Oh. Well, that proves it, then. The great and powerful Trrrixie and her team are now dubbed the winners of this season's 'Head Chef'! Peasant class. And the pets are yours. Oh, happy day.", Snugglemagne grinned as the pets surrounded Trixie while providing a smuch personal space as possible, making her a bit nervous.

"We did it, Trixie. We've won the competition.", Rarity grinned.

"Really? Thank you very much, your grace.", Trixie grinned.

"And here are the flowers for the competitors.", Twilight spoke before tossing the complimentary flowers with a hydra arm to Rarity and Trixie.

"Thanks, Twilight.", Rarity and Trixie spoke in slight unison.

"And the runner-up winner is...me!", Snugglemagne spoke.

"Now, hold on a cobdarn minute! Why are you the runner-up winner?", Cajun Fox grinned.

"Because I'm the king. Runner-up or not, I was born a winner.", Snugglemagne responded before merrily running down the stairs with laughter only to fall down the stairs and hurt himself again.

"Oooooh! I can't breath, I can't breath, oh!", Snugglemagne groaned in pain.

"Yes, I suggest we all take our leave.", Katz suggested.

"On what grounds?", Mary asked.

"On the grounds that this is just embarrassing for everyone.", Katz responded.

"Agreed.", the group agreed before they turned around and left.

"Gary, cut to black.", Snugglemagne whined a bit in pain.

**_EPILOGUE:_**

Later, at the waterfall, Tulip was introduced to Margaret, a sort of anthro red robin whose ex boyfriend's name was Mordecai.

"Hey, Margaret. It's nice to meet you.", Tulip grinned.

"Same here.", Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Jenny, Comet, Ruby, Becky, Brittney, Chantal, Sabrina, Hope, Leah, Raya, Savannah Glama, Kitty Ko, Mandy Struction, and Wendy added.

"Hello. So, why'd you call with all your friends here, Jackie? Not that I mind, actually.", Margaret asked.

"Okay. So, you know when I had to give Marco up for Star? It wasn't the easiest decision for me. I mean, I wanted to get married to him.", Jackie began as she got out a golden heart necklace and opened it to reveal a picture of him and Marco.

"So, what happened?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, Jackie. You can tell us.", Margaret assured.

"Well, ever since Star came to Echo Creek, she totally ruined everything for me, even my confession to him about having a crush on him before I left the party. And when Marco came back to visit and spend time with me, all he could talk about was 'mewni' this and 'Star' that, and he wouldn't shut up about them. Every time he brought up either mewni or Star, it just made me sad and depressed. I guess it just got me down in the dumps. The time he left to go back to mewni because he didn't want to live or stay in Echo Creek anymore didn't make things any better either. I may have played it cool on the outside but the moment he left, I practically cried my eyes out, ran home crying, and locked myself in my bedroom. I even made up a lie where I was studying abroad a yacht in France just to cope with it.", Jackie responded.

"That's horrible.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah, but it gets worse.", Jackie responded.

"How worse?", Savannah puzled.

"As soon the foreign exchange student Chloe arrived at Echo Creek, she started stalking and harassing me the same manner that Luna harassed Sam, and before I even knew it, people started making up lies and rumors that Chloe and I were lesbian girlfriends lovers, which wasn't true at all. I hated Chloe and i only loved Marco. My heart had always belonged to Marco. So much, in fact, that I was hoping that Marco would buy me an engagement ring, slip it on my finger, and ask for my hand in marriage asking me to marry him. If he asked sooner, I would have gladly said 'yes'. I always wanted to marry him, waking down the aisle and the alter. I even wanted him to knock me up and get me pregnant. I would loved to have children to have little Marco Jr.'s and little Jackie Jr.s'. I always wanted to be a mother and a wife but Star Butterfly showed up and ruined that dream for me. I know that she didn't mean to, but still.", Jackie finished.

"Oh. Well..., believe it or not, Jackie, I've kinda been in the same situation you went through myself. Tell you what, though. I'll see you soon and talk to you more in person when I arrive. Sound good?", Margaret asked.

"Yeah. That could work.", Jackie grinned.

"I sure hope so. Anyway, it's getting late. Good night.", Margaret spoke before hanging up.

"Huh. Well, it looks like she's coming over. Eventually.", Tulip guessed.

Meanwhile, Mary was speaking with the three hydra girls.

"So, how do you girls like this body so far?", Mary asked.

"It kinda feels great being one in a body like this, and also a bit separate at the same time.", Twilight responded.

"I thought you'd feel that way.", Mary grinned before turning to Mina.

"And, uh, Mina? Sorry about paralyzing you earlier. I just wanted to give you a piece of my mind for keeping me apart from Penelope with her 'royal duties'. No hard feelings, right?", Mary asked.

"Eh, that's water under the bridge. It's all right. I kinda knew I had it coming to me the moment you started to chase me around.", Mina responded.

"Yeah... so, can we put this behind us and start over?", Mary asked.

"Of course.", Mina grinned as she shook Mary's hand.

Then, Mary turned to Twilight, Sour, Lemon, and even Rarity.

"Speaking of starting over, you girls wanna marry me?", Mary asked.

"Sure.", Sour grinned.

"Why not?", Lemon added.

"And deal with monsters like these? How could I ever say no to that?", Rarity grinned before she, Sour, and Lemon pressed their hands on the Infinity Glorb before the green bio-electricity sparked up around their bodies for a bit before vanishing.

"Huh. That's odd. I don't really feel anything happening right now.", Rarity spoke.

"Ooooh... Well, I know I'm feeling something.", Sour responded.

"Yeah... Me, too...", Lemon added.

Then, much to their surprise, their lower region began to get moist and wet with blue goo leaking out.

"Hm. I wonder...", Mary said to herself before licking it, instantly getting immensely surprised with the juices in their shared hydra body.

"Mmm... those juices...they're so yummy...", Mary moaned in ecstasy before she started licking them again and repeated, not knowing that, in loud moans of pleasure, her body started to grow bigger while also glowing blue before inadvertently merging with the hydra girls, turning into another hydra head as her skin turned scaly bright blue, her ears became more fin-like in appearance, and her teeth sharpened into fangs.

"Whoa. What just happened to me? That felt great.", Mary spoke in amazement.

"Mary. I think you just turned into an extra head for our body.", Twilight spoke.

"Yeah. Now, you're like us.", Lemon added.

"Good. I was hoping I could be. Well, not exactly like that, but still.", Mary responded.

"Not bad. I wanna try.", Rarity spoke before licking the juices once, becoming greatly surprise, and then repeating her licks.

During that point, her body started growing. As this happened, her clothes slowly started ripping apart, exposing her ever-growing body completely. Only then did her body begin to glow bright blue as well before merging with the hydra body and turning into one more hydra head for the hydra girls' body.

"Whoa. That actually felt amazing! I never thought it'd feel so good to turn into a monster like this. You know, as long as we don't destroy the kingdom and all that.", Rarity commented.

"Wow!", Penelope spoke in surprise.

"No way! I wanna try!", Mina added.

"Yeah. Same here.", Jackie agreed before she, Tulip, Mina, Penelope, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Fleur de Lis all licked the lower region and its juices before repeating it enough times to merge and turn into hydra heads for the hydra body as the tails grew in numbers according to the number of hydra heads.

"Whoa! Look at us! We've turned into a huge hydra!", Twilight Sparkle shouted and chuckled a bit in surprise.

"Wow. Now, I know how it feels to be a huge monster. Literally. Point is, I never thought it'd feel so amazing!", Mina commented.

"Yeah..., but not as amazing as what we're all about to do...", Mary responded before the hydra body started to lay hydra eggs, causing the girls to moan loudly in pleasure.

They kept laying the eggs up until 20 eggs were laid.

"Ooooh, Yeah... that felt soooo amazing.", Mary moaned.

"Yeah...kinda like going to the bathroom, but better.", Rarity added.

"I know, right?", Tulip agreed.

"Hey. I'm actually a mother now. Right? I hope.", Jackie spoke up.

"Yeah, but look. Half of the eggs we've laid out are glowing blue. And the rest are in a normal purple color.", Penelope added.

"So? What does that mean?", Sour asked just before Mary's eyes suddenly turned into cat slits and noticed that the glowing eggs had their babies inside.

"Wait. I think I get it now. The eggs that glow have our own babies inside. But the rest of the eggs have hydras in them.", Mary stated.

"Huh. I guess that answers my question.", Jackie stated.

"Whoa. Now, this is unexpected.", Lemon spoke.

"Yeah. It really is great being this way. If I could get used to your pets, Mary, then maybe I could stand to get used to being a hydra head in this body. Still, though, is there a sort of spot I could put my clothes in? They're kinda torn up now.", Rarity asked.

"Well, there is a special closet nearby.", Mary spoke before then stretching her head over to the knob before then placing the hydra hand on the wall, causing it to reveal a magic closet with all the torn clothes in it.

"Huh. Well, now this is unexpected. Still, thanks, Mary.", Rarity thanked before stretching her head over to her clothes picking them up with her fangs and then spitting them out toward the closet.

"Huh? What's that over there?", Twilight Sparkle asked as she noticed a sort of envelope with a pendant.

Granted, it was a bit difficult, but the girls managed to use their claws to open the envelope, which Twilight then read aloud.

"'Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle. You are now are the fourth member of our group, the fourth member of our band, the fourth member of our team, and our fourth teammate. You are now officially the Fourth siren of the group and you are now a 100 percent siren. We'll be seeing you soon. from your Best friends, girlfriends, lovers, and secret admirers.' Huh. That's odd.", Twilight spoke.

"Who do you think they could be?", Mary asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think those might be the dazzlings.", Twilight responded.

"The dazzlings?", the girls, excluding Mary and Penelope puzzled.

"Well, it looks like we know who's coming early.", Mary stated.

"Yeah, but they might not exactly be th eonly ones.", Tulip added.

"What do you mean?", Mary puzzled.

"Well, Margaret is coming over, but we just don't exactly know when yet.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Well, thanks for telling me, Tulip.", Mary responded with a grin.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I wonder if they can keep up with us like this.", Penelope wondered.

"Maybe we'll find out soon. For now, what else can we do like this?", Rarity asked.

"Not sure. But I bet it's gonna be fun... in more heads than one.", Mary grinned.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Pretty surprising how the cooking scene went down, right? Now, I just thought everyine should know that **everything has been updated and all of the characters have dialogue speaking roles and speaking parts.** Until next time. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello. This is a new chapter that finally arrives for the story. And this is where things slowly take a dark turn. But on the plus side, it won't end this way, I can tell you that much. As for everything else, you just have to read it for yourself. And today's latest passengers are the dazzlings and Nega Starfire. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 24: "Orangusnake Begins"**

It all started when Orangusnake was firing his laser cannon with bold, maniacal laughter.

"Fear me!", Orangusnake shouted as he fired his laser and laughed while the sweetypies ran in panic with Adorabat dodging Ramaraffe and Badgerclops getting tied up with Boss Hosstrich and Ratarang, the latter of which has Badgerclops' robot arm.

"Get out of my ears! I have sensitive lobes!", Badgerclops spoke as Boss Hosstrich kicked him.

"Take that!", Boss spoke as he kicked Badgerclops before Mao Mao and Vana faced off against Orangusnake with the former reflecting the lasers with his sword.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of my...GIANT LASER TUBE?!", Orangusnake spoke before laughing maniacally while firing only to miss.

"Maybe if you knew how to aim that thing.", Vana smirked.

"But I got my sights set on a bigger target!", Orangusnake shouted.

"No!", Vana shouted before the laser was shot at the Ruby Pure Heart, causing it to turn purple pink upon impact, puzzling her.

"Wait, what?", Vana puzzled as Orangusnake grew dejected.

"Oh. So, aside from causing premature chaos, it was actually a dud. Guess you can relate.", Vana smirked to Orangusnake.

"How...dare you insult my laser tube!", Orangusnake shouted as he jumped up and then drew out his holo axe before going down to strike at Vana and Mao Mao but missed before they both jumped up toward a lamppost.

"That's more like it.", Vana grinned.

"Hey, Orangusnake! You're, uh...generally not very good!", Mao Mao spoke with slight laughter, further agitating Orangusnake.

"How does he know my exact insecurities?!", Orangusnake exclaimed before then charging in to attack again.

"That was a lucky guess.", Vana responded.

"_Whoa! Fast. But not fast enough.",_ Mao Mao thought as he dodged another strike before then countering with his katana, sending Orangusnake away.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?!", Orangusnake spoke as he was sent flying away.

"No, wait!", the three henchmen shouted.

"He's my ride.", Ramaraffe groaned a bit.

"Yeah, I think we can help you with that.", Mary grinned with a smirk as she started up the laser cannon.

"Bye.", Tulip waves with a smirk before the laser was fired, sending them flying away as well before Mao Mao was seen hugging himself.

"Mmm! Mm, I love a good fight.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Was it really necessary to get Orangusnake all riled up like that?", Badgerclops asked.

"He fights better when he's angry.", Mao Mao responded.

"Hey. I was the one who got him all riled up.", Vana responded.

"Ah, not much attention to details.", Mao Mao only responded, making Vana growl at him in a slightly frustrated way.

"Besides, it's not like there are any unexpected consequences to my actions.", Mao Mao added before the Ruby Pure Heart was seen pulsating an unnatural purple glow.

"Yeah, right.", Vana spoke as she started to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going, Vana?", Tulip asked.

"I just...I just need to clear my head for a bit.", Vana responded.

"Uh, okay. Just don't take very long!", Mary shouted.

Then, Tulip got a notification alert on her hand before noticing that Nega Starfire and the Dazzlings, the latter of which is a group of three.

"Well, it looks like we'd better pick up a few passengers on the way.", Tulip stated.

A few minutes later, once Vana was outside the kingdom, she began to vent her feeling as she turned back to the kingdom and then looked away before continuing.

"I'm so tired of being treated like a sidekick, a lesser hero, and not to mention a less important member of the sheriff's department. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Mao Mao takes all the credit for all the stuff that I do. Well, no more. I'm not going to stand for it anymore. It's way past time that I stand up to them and fight back, and I will have my revenge. Just you wait, Mao Mao. You will be sorry.", Vana growled.

Later, at the waterfall, Vana was speaking to Kitty Ko and Mandy Struction.

"I'm gonna leave the Sheriff's department to search for someplace where I can really make a name for myself. I'm just tired of not being treated like a real hero and always being on the sidelines. You girls know what that's like, right?", Vana asked, making the two exchange uneasy looks before they responded after a moment.

"Maybe…? Still I don't think that it's a good idea to leave them like this." Kitty responded.

"Yeah. What if they really need our help?", Mandy agreed.

"Oh, yeah? If that's true, then why didn't they send me out here, huh?! Why didn't they bring me along with them all the time?!", Vana started ranting before then wrecking up the place, giving the two girls a sign that they should give her some space.

"Maybe we should give her some time to calm down.", Kitty suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should.", Mandy agreed before they left, not knowing that Fang, who happened to overhear the conversation leading to a meltdown, was already walking up to Vana just as she was panting heavily.

"I'll come with you.", Fang assured, puzzling her.

"Huh? R-really?", Vana puzzled.

"Yeah. That is…if you don't mind.", Fang responded.

"Oh. Of course I wouldn't.", Vana assured before they started taking their leave.

"Hey, Vana.", Fang began.

"Yeah?", Vana sked.

"Do you think I'm weird and creepy for saying that I'm half-naked all the time?", Fang asked.

"What? No, of course not. If anything, you're just so darn cute and sexy.", Vana assured in reply.

"So, where are we going anyway?", Fang asked.

"Somewhere where we're more appreciated and where someone would treat us like normal people and not weird.", Vana responded as she and Fang held hands in a sort of loving and romantic way.

"And you know what? I don't think you should give a darn about what the girls at the sheriff's department have to say. Not only will I protect and watch out for you, but I'm gonna stand up to them and defend you form anyone who messes with you.", Vana assured.

Later, the sky pirates had crashlanded before Orangusnake spoke to them.

"Come on, let's go inside.", Orangusnake spoke as he then recovered and then walked in.

"Wait, Boss! You don't want 'em to think they hurt us too bad, do ya?", Ramaraffe spoke before she, Boss Hosstrich, and Ratarang shouted in unison.

"We're okay!", the sky pirates assured before they then walked in.

"Mind if I join in?", Vana spoke, puzzling the sky pirates.

"Huh? Wait. Isn't it a little early for another beating?", Orangusnake puzzled.

"Consider this my day off.", Vana responded.

"And mine, too.", Fang added as she raised her hand.

"Wait. A day off? Well, okay. But what brings you two here?", Orangusnake asked.

"Let's just say that someone in the sheriff's department doesn't appreciate the fact that I'm half-naked.", Fang responded.

"Huh? Uh, okay. Not sure why you'd bring that up, though.", Orangusnake spoke.

"As for me, let's talk about you first. Why is it that you're obsessed with getting Mao Mao to fear you?", Vana asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand...", Orangusnake only responded as he then stepped into a sort of spotlight before turning around to them.

"Oh, yeah, that's probab...", Ramaraffe began before her leader interrupted.

"It all started long ago. In the before time, when I was not one, but two young criminals named Coby and Tanner. Just...beginning our lives of crime.", Orangusnake interrupted as he then started to tell his story for it started to show a flashback of him back when he was just a snake as he snuck up on a sort of anthro lamb.

"Hey, give me your money!", Coby spoke to the lamb.

"Uh, no.", the lamb refused before stepping on him just before Tanner, an orangutan holding a banana like a gun, popped up and hooted somewhat angrily.

"Oh. Who is that? Wish I had a body like that.", Coby spoke, admiring the orangutan before he only got shoved in the face by the lamb, who then took the banana.

"Gee, thanks for the banana.", the lamb spoke before running off, much to Coby's worry as he then slithered over to him and helped him up.

"On that day forward, the two of us were partners. We did everything illegal together. Theft, bribery, environmental activism. But it wasn't until that fateful day that I truly became...me.", Orangusnake stated as it showed a few examples before then showing Coby and Tanner hiding in a bush.

"Okay, Tanner. Here are a couple of ripe jerks right now. Let's get 'em. Hey, jerks! Give me your money! Fear me!", Coby spoke before the jerks who turned out to be Mao Mao and Bao Bao, back when they were partners, of course, attacked them with the latter chewing up Coby before tossing him up in the air and then running over to Mao Mao and getting petted by him.

"I love defeating bad guys with you, Bao Bao. Let's stay best friends forever.", Mao Mao grinned before he and Bao Bao left with the lamb from before taking another banana.

"Oh, hey. Another banana.", the lamb spoke before eating it.

"Tanner's nanner. Oh, we're the worst criminals! If I have to go to the ends of the earth, so help me, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR NANNNEEEEEEEERR!", Coby shouted before noticing a nearby tree with bananas in it.

"Oh.", Coby spoke in slight embarrassment before he and Tanner headed over to the tree before eventually, upon arrival, Coby then slithered around Tanner's waist and then reaching out to grab the banana, causing the two leaves to fall out and on the two criminals, resembling a sort of fearsome warlord as lightning struck, frightening the lamb, who then coughed out the banana back into its peel and then tossed it out, giving it back to Tanner, as well as his own wallet.

"From that day forward, I was no longer Coby and Tanner but one, beautiful, terrible being!", Orangusnake spoke to finish the story.

"Orangusnake...BEGIIIIIIINS!", Coby shouted as lightning struck.

"Whoa. So, that's why you were obsessed with getting revenge on Mao Mao. Because he wronged you by attacking you and Bao Bao. And that lamb took his banana, to add insult to injury.", Vana spoke in slight surprise.

"What a touching story.", Ramaraffe sobbed a bit.

"I never knew all of it!", Ratarang sobbed in agreement.

"Are you kidding? I never knew any of it.", Vana responded.

"And so you see, it was Mao Mao who made me what I am today.", Orangusnake spoke, earning cheers from the sky pirates.

"Wait. If he's responsible for this, then...then I want to get revenge on him and make him pay for ever creating you in the first place!", Vana decided.

"Yeah, and that goes double for me, too!", Fang added.

"Huh? Wait. You two actually want revenge? And uh, if you do, what other reason is there?", Orangusnake asked.

"Why wouldn't I? My team always treats me like a sidekick and bosses me around. Or if not them, then at least Mao Mao. And to top it all off, he always takes credit for every heroic thing that I do! And you already know Fang's reason. Well, not anymore!", Vana responded.

"Oh, so you both want to get revenge on them, do you? Well, you two are in luck! If two villains becoming one is fearsome, then more will be...unstoppable!", Orangusnake grinned.

"Yeah! Yeah!", the three henchmen agreed before they realized where this was heading.

"Huh?", Ramaraffe, Ratarang, and Boss Hosstrich puzzled.

"Oh, and uh, Vana? Fang? Fair warning, you both may want to cover your eyes. Trust me.", Orangusnake warned.

"Uh..., okay?", Vana puzzled before then covering her eyes before then leaving at least one eye uncovered as Fang did the same before Orangusnake laughed as he prepared to do something nasty.

Later, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were playing badminton as the former was wearing a Sunday bonnet as Mary and Tulip, now joined by Twilight, the dazzlings, and the mean 6 grew worried about Vana.

"Has anyone seen Vana?", Mary asked.

"Uh, no. And now that you mention it, she should've been home by now.", Mao Mao responded.

"I hope Vana is okay over there. Wherever she is.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah. Me, too.", Twilight agreed.

"Looks good, Adorabat. Now, do 10 more steps just like that.", Badgerclops instructed as Adorabat was spinning around before she got dizzy and then recovered.

"Okay.", Adorabat responded before spinning around again before Mean Twilight then snatched Badgerclops' bonnet with a mischievous laughter.

"My bonnet!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side. At least you're much better off without it.", Nega Starfire assured harshly.

"Excuse me?! That was my mom's bonnet!", Badgerclops retorted angrily.

"Yeah, uh, I can understand the dazzlings, but are you sure it was a good idea to bring girls like her into this, Twilight? I'm questioning the idea of bringing Nega Starfire into this myself.", Tulip spoke.

"And what gave you the idea to do that, anyway?", Mary asked.

"Well, since I'm a Siren now, I need this pendant to fill up with negative energy so I can transform. The problem is, it's nowhere near enough to get it to full power. But, at least it's halfway. And it wasn't exactly easy for Bibidi and Babidi to bring them to life without me either.", Twilight responded before Mean Rainbow Dash spoke otherwise.

"Actually, they could've done it just fine without you.", Mean Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Say what?!", Twilight growled, causing her pendant to fill up to a certain degree to where it is now 60% full.

"See? I'm glad I'm getting close, but even with Nega Starfire here as well, it's still not enough. The only time it got very close was when Mao Mao was riling Orangusnake up. All the same, I'm starting to see your point, though.", Twilight responded.

"Badgerclops, when you said you were gonna lead training, that didn't mean...wait, hold on let me tilt my glasses down.", Mao Mao spoke as he tipped his shades down before Orangusnake, with Ratarang on top of his head, Ramaraffe eating one arm and Boss Hosstrich eating another, jumping up and landing on the grass with Vana and Fang.

"I am the mighty Hossaraffosnakarang!", Orangusnake spoke before Ramaraffe muffled.

"You're just going to have to hold it.", Orangusnake responded.

"Vana! And Fang? You made it. Are you both okay?", Tulip asked in worry.

"Apart from being bored out of my mind, I'm fine! I guess.", Vana responded.

"Yeah, same here.", Fang agreed.

"Wow, this is not what I was expecting, but I gotta say. Not altogether displea...", Mao Mao began before them getting whacked in the cheek by Ramaraffe, who was used as a right arm by Orangusnake before Mao Mao landed on the ground.

"See, dude? This is what happens when you mess with the sky pirates. They're psychologically fragile.", Badgerclops spoke.

"And on top of that, they've already captured Vana.", Mary added.

"No, Adorabat, keep spinning! This is important training.", Badgerclops chuckled before Adorabat began spinning again.

"That actually, kinda smarts.", Mao Mao grinned before chuckling.

"Deescalate, dude.", Badgerclops urged.

"Yeah. If you keep doing that, you'll only fight a battle you couldn't win even if you tried.", Mary agreed.

"Are you kidding? This is just getting fun.", Mao Mao only retorted as he unsheathes his sword and then placed it on the grass as he walked forward before leaping up toward Orangusnake, who was charging toward him as well, only to get kicked in the same cheek before landing again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!", Mao Mao spoke in pain.

"Man, if you don't lay off these weirdos, they're gonna do something crazy dangerous.", Badgerclops warned.

"And for all we know, we could lose Vana because of it!", Tulip added.

"We can only hope. If that's the best you can do, you might as well go running home to Mommyrangusnake!", Mao Mao goaded.

"Seriously?! I was saving that for later!", Vana groaned in frustration.

"Oh. Now I'm starting to see how annoying that is.", Fang realized.

"Right?", Vana responded.

"Don't you dare talk about my Mommyrangusnake!", Orangusnake responded as he hooted while running toward him before Mao Mao found an opening and ran toward him before eventually sliding down toward him and tripping him before speaking to him.

"Psst. Hey, your friends are just pretending to like you.", Mao Mao whispered, puzzling Orangusnake.

"What?", Orangusnake puzzled before getting rolled around like a ball.

"That's it! I'm not gonna stand around for this!", Vana growled before then jumping up and punching the sky pirates away with one strike from her fist as Fang hitched a ride on top of Ramaraffe and then caught up to them all the same via a superjump.

"Wheeeeee…!", Fang spoke excitedly as they flew into the air.

"A sad, sad creature, Hossaraffusnakarang. Autumn's rain clouds loom.", Mao Mao spoke in slight tribute.

"Uh, is no one worried about the fact that Vana had just taken off after the sky pirates by herself?", Tulip asked in worry.

"All because you kept taking credit for stuff that she did?", Mary added.

"Ugh, maybe you're right. Perhaps, I've...", Mao Mao began before Adorabat spoke up.

"Can we order pizza?", Adorabat asked.

"No. There won't be any pizza. Not until we know for sure that Vana and Fang are okay.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, phooey.", Adorabat groaned.

"And seeing as the pendant is now 100% full, this'll be a cinch.", Twilight Sparkle added in assurance.

"But even then, there's no telling where they could land.", Mary responded.

"Maybe we could check with Ameila and see if she sees them anywhere just in case.", Tulip suggested.

Meanwhile, Vana just crashed Orangusnake against the top of the broken airship with everyone else falling down as Ramaraffe broke Fang's fall.

"Thanks for breaking my fall.", Fang grinned.

"Hey! What gives, Vana?! We're on the same team, aren't we?!", Orangusnake asked.

"Oh, we are. I just couldn't stand Mao Mao taking all the credit this time.", Vana replied.

"I don't think he looked too scared of us, Boss.", Ramaraffe spoke.

"Aah! I can't take this anymore! What must I sacrifice to strike fear into that Mao Mao?! Whoever's listening, please? I'd give my soul to have that kind of power. Two for the price of one!", Orangusnake exclaimed just as Vana noticed the Ruby Pure Heart flashing bright purple pink.

"Oh, boy.", Vana spoke before getting off just as the Ruby Pure Heart then fired a sort of powerful blue-Green light at the airship with Orangusnake, Ramaraffe, Ratarang, and Boss Hosstrich on it and/or near it as they were affected adversely with Vana growing surprised.

"Oh, mama!", Ratarang exclaimed before the airship, much to Vana's amazement, transformed into a sort of buff, robot version of Orangusnake as first, the legs grew out and then the arms, one of which resembled Ramaraffe's head, and then an ominous metal version of Tanner, before a cape was then formed with the shell and wings of a Ghom forming just on top of the cape before the eyes on the face of the more metallic, deadlier version of Coby glowed bright purple as the oscillator even turned on below the eyes and was bright purple as well.

"Whoa! Now, that...is amazing.", Vana commented.

"Yeah. That is a big robot.", Fang grinned.

"Indeed. Now, get the laser tube ready. For today is the day we exact our revenge!", Orangusnake spoke in a deeper, more robot-like voice similar to Amelia's from when Tulip first met her before then laughing maniacally as lightning struck.

Later, outside the train, a cosmic storm was brewing among the now grey-stormy clouded sky with heavy rain falling and cosmic rainbow-colored lightning striking at different spots of the ground as inside the new HQ, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, Katie, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Rarity, Mina, Penelope, Megan, Twilight Sparkle, the mean 6, Nega Starfire, and the Dazzlings were just watching the news on the TV.

"Looks like that storm will continue into Pure Heart Valley.", the newscaster stated on the TV.

"Ooh, rain, with a chance of lightning. My favorite weather.", Nega Starfire smirked.

"I just hope Vana is okay out there.", Tulip stated with a sigh.

"Me, too. But knowing her, she's tough.", Mary responded.

"Yeah, but still. We can't just leave her in the rain with you know who.", Tulip responded just before the red alarm blared out, surprising the group.

"Aah! The pyramids!", Badgerclops exclaimed as he was woken up by the sound.

"The monster alarm!", Adorabat shouted.

"What? This early during a storm?", Tulip puzzled before Amelia opened the door.

"Everyone, come out of there, quick!", Amelia urged.

"What's wrong?", Tulip asked.

Outside, Amelia pointed to what appeared to be a giant-version of Orangusnake, but a bit taller in height, according to the security feed.

"That's what's wrong. Orangusnake must've become enlarged somehow.", Amelia responded.

"That is bad.", Mary responded.

"And all the more reason we have to confront him.", Tulip responded.

"Yes!", Mao Mao exclaimed, puzzling the group.

"What? You gotta admit, it's not every day you get to have a monster fight in the rain.", Mao Mao responded.

Later, as the top panel to the engine closed upwards, Tulip and the others gasped in shock from seeing a huge, robot version of Orangusnake as he chuckled and spoke, his purple eyes and mouth glowing bright purple as the purple mouth acted as an oscillator.

"Hello, there, Mao Mao.", Orangusnake spoke.

"What have you done with Vana and Fang?!", Tulip shouted angrily.

"Oh, you mean them? It turns out we both have a common enemy, What with him taking all the credit for her efforts and you lot disregarding the latter, so I thought, 'Hey. why not let them join me and my army?'.", Orangusnake explained as he presented Vana and Fang, who gave a Venomous glare toward Mao Mao, shocking Tulip and the others in horror.

"No!", Tulip exclaimed in shock.

"Vana..., why? I think I could understand Fang, but…how could you?", Mary asked.

"This is our real family now, Mary. You were only getting in the way of it. All of you were.", Vana responded darkly, earning a harsh gasp from Mary.

"Whoa! Betrayal, man!", Badgerclops added.

"Okay, now that is harsh, even for me.", Nega Starfire commented.

"They've made their choice. NOW, GET LOST!", Orangusnake spoke before lurching his hand toward the others just as Badgerclops managed to create a barrier for the heroes.

"Look out!", Badgerclops urged just before Orangusnake's big metal hand pushed the barrier back, causing it to bounce a bit before it gave out with the heroes landing before Orangusnake chuckled as he stomped forward.

"What's the matter, Mao Mao? Can't take a hit?", Orangusnake mocked, only earning Mao Mao's slight laughter.

"Oh, I'm gonna get him riled up real good. I'll make a worthy foe out of him yet!", Mao Mao shouted before Tulip stopped him.

"Mao Mao, no! Haven't you caused enough harm?", Tulip asked.

"Tulip's right, man, you need to stop! Not only did you keep taking credit for Vana's efforts, but you also single-handedly kept provoking them and now look what happened!", Badgerclops added, gesturing to both Vana and Orangusnake.

"Yeah, I know! And if I keep pushing him, he'll finally be an opponent worth my time.", Mao Mao explained.

"Even if it means losing one of the people we cared about to your selfishness?!", Tulip responded harshly.

"What?", Mao Mao responded, shaken with fear from such a cold, harsh response as he even responded in a fearful, squeaky voice.

_**Play Super Meat Boy Music: "Carmeaty Burana"**_

"If you hadn't kept on taking credit for all the effort Vana put into to help us, much less kept on provoking them, none of this would've been happening right now!", Tulip responded.

"Tulip's right. Plus, I really hate seeing one of Mary's wives going over to the dark side. Losing one of the many people I cared about to that dark territory; is that the future you really want?", Badgerclops agreed.

"I just...I thought...I thought if I had a stronger opponent...", Mao Mao began.

"No! Not another word out of you, Mao Mao! If you don't have anything to say that would _deescalate_ the situation, don't say anything at all.", Tulip responded harshly while turning her back on him, making Mao Mao ashamed of himself as he hung his head down in shame before looking up a bit to notice Tulip looking back a bit and winking with a slight grin for a moment.

Then, Mao Mao gasped as he realized what he needed to do just as Adorabat noticed the machine stomping closer.

"It's getting closer, what do we do?!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"You're right, Tulip. I have been so selfish. But I know now what I need to do to make things right.", Mao Mao spoke in determination.

"Well..., if it really means that much to you..., I won't stop you. Just be careful, okay? There's no telling how powerful he is with Vana on his side now.", Mary warned as she was sniffling and calming down from her light, quiet sobs.

"Noted.", Mao Mao responded.

"And as hot-headed and stubborn as you can be, we'll help you. In fact...,", Tulip responded before she, Mary, Katie, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Rarity, Mina, and Penelope fused together to turn into an 8-headed hydra while Twilight Sparkle and the dazzlings turned into sirens whilst floating upward as the latest of the dazzlings now had pony-like ears, pink, glittery, bat-like wings, and a bushy tail to boot based off her hair while both Megan and Amelia turned up on their own robot suits, the former of which resembled just how she first appeared to Tulip, save for the hole on top of the head, revealing Amelia in her current brown jacket, somewhat astonishing the mean 6, mostly because they plan on stealing it later when this mess is over.

"We all will!", the girls spoke in unison.

"Cool. While the girls hold him off, we're gonna go take that big, dumb thing apart. You can go distract it, or whatever, but _don't...escalate!_ Adorabat, you wanna practice spinning?", Badgerclops asked.

"Oh! Yes, please.", Adorabat responded.

"A'ight, peace!", Badgerclops spoke.

"All right, girls. You all know what you have to do, right?", Mina asked.

"Right!", the rest responded.

"Oh, now I can't tell what we should steal first.", Mean Twilight spoke.

"Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!", Orangusnake laughed as he then tried to strike with his right arm but missed.

"Oh, yeah. That robot is totally better than the smaller ones. Wanna wreck it?", Mean Twilight smirked.

"You girls can do whatever you want. Me? I just wanna beat the heck out of that machine.", Nega Starfire smirked before going into battle.

"How does it feel to tremble before the mighty Mechahossarafforangusnakarang?!", Mechahossarafforangusnakarang asked.

"Oof. That's the best you came up with?", Mao Mao asked before chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. I always thought it was Mecharangusnake, because honestly, that name actually sounds better.", Siren Twilight agreed.

"You dare scoff at me?! Although, Mecharangusnake actually does sound better when you think about it...BUT I DIGRESS! It is you I have to thank for I was born from your cruelty and shall return it tenfold! For I have been chosen by the Ruby Pure Heart to bring about a reign of terror until the universe crumbles to dust!", Mecharangusnake responded, shocking the girls.

"It what?", Tulip puzzled in shock just before dodging one of Mecharangusnake's lasers just as Adorabat was unscrewing a sort of screw on the knee pad with her spinning.

"Adorabat, you're doing it!", Badgerclops grinned.

"Good. Now, keep going!", Amelia urged as Nega Starfire passed by and fired reddish-orange starbolts at the machine.

"Oh, how I've dreamed of this day when I would crush you with my own hands!", Mecharangusnake grinned.

"If you think this scares me..., well, then, you can...", Mao Mao began only to get trapped on his left hand.

"You're nothing but a selfish fool, Mao Mao! Drowning in your own words.", Vana spoke coldly to Mao Mao.

"That's funny, coming from a big hot-he...", Mao Mao began before Mecharangusnake began crushing Mao Mao.

"Mao Mao, stop!", Badgerclops urged.

"Need a hand, so-called hero?", Mean Twilight shouted from below as she and her other five friends neared the other foot.

"Better make that 6!", Mean Rainbow Dash stated.

"What do you girls want?! We already have our hands full with this guy! We don't need things getting any worse with you around! I have officially lost my patience with y'all!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Oh, relax, big baby! We're just here to show you how to swindle properly.", Mean Twilight retorted.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?", Badgerclops puzzled.

Meanwhile, Vana was preparing to disintegrate Mao Mao with the laser cannon from earlier, set to full power, this time around.

"You will rue the day you ever took credit for my efforts, Mao Mao! That is, if you can live long enough to tell the tale after this!", Vana exclaimed.

"Vana, no! We understand how mad you are at him for taking credit, but you don't have to do this!", Mary urged.

"I don't have any quarrel with you or your friends, Mary, at least not me like Fang does, but Mao Mao has to pay.", Vana responded.

"That's right! You're going to regret taunting me for the rest of your life! Both seconds of it.", Mecharangusnake agreed.

Meanwhile, Mean Twilight just finished spinning Adorabat around before stopping her.

"And that should do it.", Mean Twilight smirked.

"Oh, great. Thanks for the help. Really. Now, I'm starting to see why you girls enjoy doing this, apart from, you know, making us upset and angry.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Wait, what about Mao Mao?", Adorabat asked.

"Eh.", Badgerclops responded with a shrug before taking off just as the kneecap started to collapse.

"Remember, Mao Mao! Deescalate!", Tulip urged.

"Do you fear us, Mao Mao?!", Mecharangusnake shouted.

Then, Mao Mao thought to himself to think of a way to rule him up at first, but then reminded himself not to escalate.

"_I fear the look of your outfit. No, uh...I fear your breath. Haha...no! Deescalate. Deescalate!", _Mao Mao thought to himself before then starting to speak out loud.

"I...I...", Mao Mao began before Mecharangusnake shouted.

"DO YOU FEAR US?!", Mecharangusnake shouted.

"I fear you! Oh, I fear you! By my blade, I fear you!", Mao Mao responded.

"Empty words will not save you from your fate, Mao Mao! It's already sealed for you!", Vana responded as cosmic lightning began to sound as it was starting to strike near the engine as Tulip, Mary, Mina, Penelope, and even Fang noticed it before trying to warn Vana.

"Uh, Vana?", the 4 girls spoke in unison.

"You might wanna be careful with that.", Fang warned.

"Prepare to die, Mao Mao!", Vana shouted as the gun was about to get fired towards Mao Mao.

"I FEAR YOOOOOOOOOU!", Mao Mao shouted before a cosmic lightning bolt struck Mecharangusnake, shocking it to the point that it gets shut down quickly just before the gun could get fired, causing the gun to power down as well with Vana all covered in smoke and get hair standing on end.

"Seriously? How can this get any worse?", Vana responded.

"Maybe the robot would collapse into pieces.", Fang replied before the robot began to tip down toward the roofs of the cars behind it.

"Vana! Fang!", the 8 hydra girl heads shouted.

_**End Super Meat Boy Music: "Carmeaty Burana"**_

When the smoke cleared, Fang and Vana were all right, save for getting all covered in smoke from the lightning and coughing some of it out as Orangusnake, Ramaraffe, Ratarang, and Boss Hosstrich were shown to be trapped underneath the robot's arm.

"Oh. So, that's how.", Vana spoke.

"Told ya.", Fang responded.

"Well, at least he said it. Y'all heard it..., right?", Orangusnake asked.

"We did, Boss. He sounded like a real, dumb jerk.", Ramaraffe stated.

"Well, good for you.", Vana responded before Mao Mao cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention as he gave a sort of glare.

"Gentlemen.", Mao Mao spoke, making Vana growl at him with a glare before Orangusnake spoke up.

"Well, show's over, friends. Now that Mao Mao no longer fears me...", Orangusnake began.

"Oh, no, no. No, no, no, my precious foe. I do fear you.", Mao Mao responded.

"Wait, what?", Vana puzzled.

"Wait..., Seriously?", Orangusnake puzzled.

"I'm just not...in fear with you.", Mao Mao responded.

"I'll...I'll take it.", Orangusnake spoke as he shed tears of joy.

"Now, close your eyes. There we go.", Mao Mao spoke before he then slashed them away as they were even sent far away.

"Thank you!", the sky pirates shouted as they were sent flying.

Meanwhile, Tulip, Mary, and the girls reverted back to human form while separating from each other before walking up to Vana and Fang.

"What are you still doing here?", Vana asked.

"In spite of what you said to us, we're still your friends. We had no idea you felt that way. If we had known earlier, you wouldn't have been provoked into this.", Tulip responded.

"We're all sorry about what happened here.", Mary apologized.

"You all should be...", Vana responded, making the girls feel worse about it as Fang grew a bit surprised before Vana then stood up and then turned around.

"But then again..., I'm not entirely unforgiving. Like I said, I don't have any problems with you girls. It's Mao Mao who needs to apologize.", Vana responded, pointing to Mao Mao.

"Oh. Hmm.", Tulip responded before Adorabat flew over to Mao Mao.

"Wow, Mao Mao. Were you really scared of them?", Adorabat asked.

"Of course not, but you see, Adorabat. It's important that Orangusnake believed I was scared in order to deescalate the situation. Emotional Manipulation is the greatest weapon of all. Besides, the only person I did fear, was in fact, Vana.", Mao Mao responded.

"Huh?", Vana puzzled.

"I mean, come on. After all the bottled-up rage she unleashed upon me and then trying to kill me with a giant laser tube combined with Mecharangusnake's mouth laser, she basically scarred me for life. She's now turned into my worst nightmare. No one else could take credit for that. All that said..., I'm sorry, Vana.", Mao Mao added.

"You hear that? He's actually giving you credit for once. Congratulations.", Fang grinned.

"What? Mao Mao, you...you really mean that?", Vana asked in slight sniffles.

"Of course I do.", Mao Mao responded.

"Well, since you put it that way...", Van smirked before she seemingly prepared to do something nasty, worrying the girls and Mao Mao, most of all.

"Wait. What are you doing? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Get away from me! No!", Mao Mao spoke in fear before Vana only bear-hugged him a bit, puzzling him.

"Huh? Oh.", Mao Mao responded with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Apology accepted. I'm still mad at you, but I forgive you. Thanks for being honest with me.", Vana grinned as she then ceased her hug, relieving Mao Mao.

"Whew! You're welcome.", Mao Mao groaned a bit from the aftermath of her hug.

"Oh, and one more thing...", Vana spoke before poking his eyes, making Mao Mao exclaim in pain and surprise, the latter being more dominant.

"That's for being brutally honest about it.", Vana responded.

"Oooh! Okay! Lesson learned!", Mao Mao groaned in pain, making the girls giggle a bit from that scene, meaning that they're all getting along again just as the clouds cleared up to show the northern lights dancing across the sky, amazing everyone gazing upon them, even Mao Mao once he's recovered.

"Look, Mary, about what I said back there. I was just...", Vana began.

"Save it, Vana. I know you were just upset that we didn't give any fair value to you. If anything, I was just sad about the fact that we couldn't do anything more for you. But no more. As of right now, from now on, you'll get more involved.", Mary assured.

"Really?", Vana asked.

"Well, cross my heart.", Mary responded.

"Thank you..., sister.", Vana grinned.

"Hey. Least I can do to help.", Mary responded.

"And that goes double for you, you cute stinker.", Mina added.

"Aw. You really think I'm cute?", Fang asked.

"No. I know you're cute, half naked and all.", Mina assured.

"Bleh. Your' all lucky I'm not blowing chinks right now.", Nega Starfire commented.

"Thanks for the help, Amelia.", Tulip grinned.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help.", Amelia grinned.

"All right, everyone. Let's all go back home. This adventure was exhausting.", Penelope suggested.

"Agreed.", everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but should we be freaked out that he said the Ruby Pure Heart gave him his power?", Badgerclops asked, puzzling the girls.

"Oh, yeah. I remember hearing about that. We definitely need to look into this. Something tells me that there's still a lot about the Ruby Pure Heart that we don't know. So, it's up to all of us to figure it out before it destroys the kingdom. Or worse...", Tulip agreed as it then showed the Ruby Pure Heart's crack glowing bright pink.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at night, at the waterfall, Mary, Tulip, Vana, Fang, Twilight Sparkle, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, and the Dazzlings were gathered together.

"So, Fang, I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot. But thanks for reminding me why I brought you here. And as thanks, I'd like to try this again. So, I have to ask…will you marry me?", Mary asked as she presented the Infinity Glorb.

"Well, it took you long enough. But yeah. Of course, I'll marry you.", Fang responded before then pressing her hand on the Infinity Glorb, causing a green electric spark to go around her body before her clothes, or what appeared to be left of them, started to rip apart, exposing her body, leaving Fang excited.

"Yay! I'm part of your club, now!", Fang cheered before Mary nodded and turned to the other girls.

"All right, girls. Wanna have some fun?", Mary asked.

"Uh-huh.", the girls nodded.

"Well, then...let's get the show started.", Mary grinned before she and Raven, along with Twilight Sparkle, Tulip, Vana, Fang, Blackfire, Starfire, and the Dazzlings began to kiss each other as passionately as they could.

At that point, not only did Blackfire, Raven, and Starfire's loser regions grow twice as big and grow sharp fangs before then gnawing at Mary, arousing her in the process as her moans of pleasure grew louder as a result, but also started emitting green and purple glows on them, at least for Starfire and Blackfire's cases. Then, just as the dazzlings began kissing Twilight Sparkle just as passionately and even pressed her own pendant against her, causing her belly to grow bigger due to the additional babies growing inside her and her breasts and butt to become sexier and more supple, after a few moments, Mary and Raven began to kiss passionately again, only constantly, therefore causing Raven and Mary to fatten up again as their skins and hair turn grey and violet again while both their arms and legs were getting nice and plump, although their bellies were getting bigger as well, making their moans louder before the black tentacles slowly emerged not only from Raven's lower region, but also from Mary's as well. After that, the black tentacles not only duplicated into six legs just on the waist for each half-Demon, but also turned their normal legs into black tentacles until their lower bodies resembled that of an octopus'.

"Ooohhhh, yessss. It feels sooo good to be a living seedbed again.", Mary moaned.

"Yeah. I know the feeling.", Raven agreed before she and Mary started to birth out black eggs from the bottom hole, giving them much pleasure before about 10 eggs were now laid (5 each) and the two half-Demons then started growing bigger and more plump as their stomachs growled, earning their moans before they now became twice as big as they are now.

"Whoooaaaa... Look how huge we are now, Raven. I never thought it'd feel good to be such a blob...", Mary moaned in pleasure.

"Huh. Well, that's a new one.", Raven commented.

"Uh, Mary? How do you even like being this huge?", Tulip puzzled.

"I don't know exactly, but...something about being this huge just...really warms me up. It can actually feel good and feel really arousing once you get used to it, you know?", Mary replied before the black eggs started to hatch.

No sooner had the black eggs started to give off black smoke upon the shell cracking that a sort of demonic wolf cub with the head of a baby falcon and four red eyes appeared and whimpered a bit as 4 more eggs (8 including Raven's) hatched, birthing 2 demonic pterodactyls, 2 demonic ravens, 2 demonic dragons, and 2 demonic rats that Tulip saw her point and grew somewhat envious.

"Huh. I wish I could feel good when I get big like that. Maybe then, I'd enjoy this as often as you do, Mary.", Tulip responded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, same or different, maybe it could happen to you one day.", Mary assured.

"Yeah. One can hope...", Tulip responded.

"Uh, okay. What is going on here?", Fang asked.

"Oh. Well, that is a bit of a long story.", Mary responded.

2 hours later, as the girls slept, Twilight Sparkle suddenly woke up while everyone else was sound asleep. When she did, she noticed all sorts of love letters from secret lovers as their names weren't quite mentioned in signature.

"Aw. That's so nice of them. I wonder who sent those love letters to me. And why did they send me those letters?", Twilight Sparkle spoke in a flattered, touched, and romantic way as she even grew curious about who sent those to her as she looked out toward the waterfall with the moonlight shining through.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Pretty nice how it all turned out, huh? So, if you have any **_**original **_**ideas, and not ideas just copied off from someone else, feel free to let me know. I had to block someone because he was taking credit for Misaki's ideas, so I thought, "That's gotta stop." As for the mean 6, it was definitely Misaki's idea. And there would be more about how they came to be here in the next chapter. Until next time. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello. So, right now, there are only 5 known episodes left so far before I'm all caught up. Sometime before I post "Infinity Train: The Beach City Car" afterwards, I plan on altering the whole story back into its kid-friendly roots. But, at the same time, I also plan on doing parallel uncut version as well with chapters like these since the epilogue of Chapter 8. This way, this current version and the K-Rated version can coexist in a way. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 25: "Sugar Berry Fever"**

It all started when Farmer Bun was running away from a sort of giant warthog with two smaller horns just above his bigger ones, which are actually tusks, otherwise known as a bullhog.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!", Farmer Bun exclaimed while hopping away just as Adorabat swooped in and tried to hold it back by biting and pulling on its tail, only for it to fail just as Farmer Bun went into his hole before Adorabat landed on the entrance with Badgerclops trying to maneuver it away as the signs with Badgerclops pointed right only for the warthog to go straight, plowing right through the signs as Badgerclops managed to dodge in the nick of time before Tulip, Mary, Vana, Fang, Siren Twilight Sparkle, and Mao Mao both jumped up and then landed on top of the warthog.

"Okay, Mao Mao. What's the plan?", Tulip asked before Mao Mao went to his manual of sorts and then read what to do in case of a warthog emergency such as this.

"All right, let's see here...", Mao Mao said to himself while reading it before then getting out a dagger-like hook and rope.

"Got it.", Mao Mao spoke before he then tied a rope around the horn before giving the hook to Vana.

"Care to do the honors, Vana?", Mao Mao asked.

"With pleasure.", Vana responded before she then tossed the hook toward the ground with the bullhog then turning and veering to the right, going the opposite direction before Mao Mao kissed the manual a bit and then gave a nod to Tulip, who then jumped up and slashed at the rope, cutting it off, allowing the bullhog to literally run away from the barn.

"And stay out.", Mao Mao chuckled a bit.

"Whoa, Mao Mao! How'd you guys do all that?", Adorabat asked in amazement.

"Well, proper training, eating my vegetables, and most importantly...the Hero's Code!", Mao Mao responded, while handing out a manual.

"Wow. It's so shiny.", Adorabat commented in surprise.

"So, wait. You mean to tell me that the hero's code is an actual book?", Mary spoke in surprise.

"I remember hearing about that, but I didn't think it'd be an actual book.", Tulip added.

"I thought you were just making things up as you went along.", Badgerclops added in puzzlement.

"It's far more than just a book. The Hero's Code contains generations of knowledge and tradition passed down to the Mao clan. Every great hero in the Mao family has abided strictly by these rules. And there's absolutely nothing that could ever shake my confidence in it.", Mao Mao responded.

"Uh, except for that, maybe.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Thank you for saving my barn, Sheriff. Here. Have some of my prize-winning cobbler.", Farmer Bun offered, worrying Mao Mao.

"Oh, no.", Mao Mao spoke before Adorabat and Badgerclops ran toward it.

"Get out of my way!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Cobbler!", Adorabat shouted before she and Badgerclops began eating it.

"Oh, don't be shy now, Sheriffs. There's plenty of cobbler to go around, yuh.", Farmer Bun assured before Adorabat shouted in excitement.

"Sorry, guys. But I'm allergic to cobbler, so unless I wanna spend the rest of my days as a huge beach ball, and I really don't want to, I can't.", Tulip stated.

"Neither can I. The Hero's Code forbids cobbler!", Mao Mao added for a different reason.

"Shin Mao even said that the last time he was here, remember?", Mary added.

"Well, I can understand Tulip because of her allergic reaction, but you're seriously gonna refuse cobbler because of some dumb book?", Badgerclops asked.

"It's not a dumb book. If the code says a hero doesn't eat cobbler, then I don't eat cobbler. All right?", Mao Mao retorted before Badgerclops tried to feed some to Mao Mao, who then tried to keep it away from him.

"Sure you do. Here, let me help you. Come on. Just open your mouth.", Badgerclops spoke as Mao Mao even jumped up to avoid the robot arm, which then wrapped itself around him, before Mao Mao swatted Badgerclops' robot hand away.

"Hey, quit it!", Mao Mao exclaimed as he did so.

"Ow!", Badgerclops spoke in pain.

"Badgerclops, you know better than to put him through peer pressure.", Mary reprimanded a bit.

"But Mao Mao, don't you like cobbler?", Adorabat asked.

"I'm sure he does, but if it goes against his familial hero's code, he just can't do it.", Tulip responded.

"Tulip's right, Adorabat. I want that cobbler. I want that cobbler more than you can ever imagine. If I had that cobbler, I would do things to it that would make my ancestors cry in shame. Oh, but I can't.", Mao Mao agreed in a sort of creepy way before then returning to his normal tone and then whistling as he walked away.

"You guys can go ahead. We'll catch up later, okay?", Tulip assured.

"Well, I'll just bring some home in case you change your mind.", Adorabat spoke as she then got a pile of it ready.

"Yeah, I won't.", Mao Mao spoke as he, Badgerclops, and Adorabat hopped aboard the aerocycle.

"Has anyone ever told you you have issues?", Badgerclops asked before the trio took off.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"Well, actually, I just finished up a little something back at the lab. Wanna bring it to the waterfall?", Mary asked.

"Sure.", Vana grinned.

"What is it?", Fang puzzled.

"Oh, you'll see.", Mary assured.

Later, at the waterfall, Mary had the invention under wraps as the girls gathered around.

"Attention, everyone. It's come to my attention that not everyone here feels very powerful in this club.", Mary stated.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. As powerful as I am, I can't help but feel that I could get better.", Hekapoo commented.

"Me, too. I can't just be a jester, you know.", Foolduke agreed.

"Yeah. I gotta find some kinda power outlet here.", Higgs agreed before Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, the unnamed Little Girl Princess, Ruby, Comet, Becky, Hope, Leah, Raya, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Brittney, Chantal, and even Sabrina agree on the complaint about not feeling very strong and powerful.

"Well, worry no longer. I just finished up the latest invention that can fix that. Allow me to present...the DNA and Cell Induction Chamber. This invention can induce all the strongest cells I've put into this invention inside each and every one of you here with limitless amounts to go for everyone .", Mary stated as she then removed the curtains, revealing a sort of pod with the panel showing the infrared scan of the pod with the cell induction rate next to it, astounding the girls.

"To test it, I only need a volunteer for the job. And that job goes to...you, Tulip. Why don't you give it a try?", Mary offered.

"Me? Really? Is this going to hurt?", Tulip asked.

"Not quite. You see, how it works is once you're inside the pod, all I have to do is categorize the certain cells you want in your body, to start small. That being said, do you know what cells you want, Tulip?", Mary asked.

"Well..., Majin cells. I guess.", Tulip responded, seeing an apparent panel of what cells are stored in the machine.

"Okay. How it works is, I just select only the Majin cells for now, and then push a button to activate it.", Mary spoke as she did so before the panel inside the pod only flashed, at least for the word "Majin" before a pink syringe was being injected in the machine before the pod inside was now covered in pink gas.

It only took about 5 seconds before the induction rate on the panel outside the pod said 100% and flashed green before the pod door opened with the pink gas being released from it only to disappear and show Tulip, still normal.

"So, how do you feel right now?", Mary asked.

"Not sure, but...I'm starting to feel really weird...and so...good at the same time.", Tulip responded as she was starting to get a bit woozy.

"Well, that would be the Majin cells assimilating into your body.", Mary exclaimed.

At that moment, her body not only turned pink as her hair turned white, but also grew bigger and sexier, and least fit her breasts and butt, astonishing both Tulip and the other girls present.

"Whoa. That felt so amazing.", Tulip spoke in awe as she then changed back to normal.

"I know, right? As a Majin, you can make sweets out of thin air. And the best part, with each sweet that you eat or drink, you actually get stronger.", Mary stated.

"Whoa. Really?", Tulip asked in surprise.

"Yep, and you can even add in more cells to your body if you want. All you have to do to get them is turn over all the blasters, if you have them, back to me. They are my property. Besides, when you get those cells, there won't be much need for them.", Mary responded.

Then, the girls began to clamber and rush forward, trying to return the weapons as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Easy, Girls! Be careful with those! Just form an orderly line and step forward one at a time.", Mary suggested.

"Get stronger with each time I eat sweets, huh? Hey, Mary, can I use the Infinity Glorb for something?", Tulip asked.

"As long as it helps.", Mary replied.

"Thanks, Mary.", Tulip responded before placing her hand on the Infinity Glorb as a green spark went up on her body.

Later, at night, Tulip was carefully opening the front door of the HQ at the engine, holding her own cobbler that she got up, after telling Farmer Bun that her allergy is cleared up now, and closing it and then walked in to notice the kitchen light suddenly turning on and then off twice.

"That's weird.", Tulip commented before then noticing Mao Mao in front of the cobbler with ominous glowing green eyes.

"Huh? Mao Mao?", Tulip whispered.

Then, that was when Badgerclops walked in, signing a song.

"Gonna eat two chalupas. I'm gonna poop ya.", Badgerclops sang while going for the chalupas in the fridge just as Mao Mao then tossed the cobbler in the trash before Badgerclops turned to Mao Mao.

"Hey, Mao Mao.", Badgerclops greeted.

"Uhhhh, I'm not Mao Mao. I, uh..., I'm your conscience! Yeah. Uh, and you're dreaming.", Mao Mao spoke as Badgerclops was eating one of the chalupas.

"What's my biggest fear?", Badgerclops asked.

"Uh..., uh...your crushing self-doubt! Oooh!", Mao Mao replied, causing Badgerclops to get worried as he walked back upstairs.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no...", Badgerclops whimpered before turning off the lights.

Then, Tulip noticed Mao Mao practically burrowing through the trash can.

"Where is it? Where is it?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Huh? Why would Mao Mao go through the trash can like that?", Tulip puzzled before she decided to walk over to him and find out.

"Ah, where we go. Well, it's...really just trash at this point. I'm not breaking any rules.", Mao Mao assured himself before looking back at the Hero's Code book as lightning struck before the cobbler seemingly started to come alive.

"Wh-What? No.", Mao Mao spoke in worry.

"Mao Mao...", the cobbler spoke with a chuckle.

"Oh, boy.", Mao Mao said to himself.

"Put me in your mouth.", the cobbler spoke.

"What?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Put me in your mouth. Come on.", the cobbler urged a bit.

"But the code...", Mao Mao responded, looking back at it.

"Don't worry about the code.", the cobbler responded with a chuckle.

"But I...", Mao Mao began.

"All right, Mao Mao.", Tulip began before Mao Mao exclaimed in surprise.

"What's going on?", Tulip asked.

"Tulip! I, uh...didn't see you come in. Heh. Uh..., how long have you been standing there?", Mao Mao asked.

"Just long enough.", Tulip replied as she held out her own cobbler.

"Wait. Why do you have it?", Mao Mao asked.

"Well, I cleared up my allergy with the Infinity Glorb, so here I am, having a late night snack.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, uh, I see... Apparently, I...guess that makes two of us, huh?", Mao Mao spoke.

"Yeah. I guess so. But what about the code, though? I just don't wanna pressure you into doing something you don't want to do, is all.", Tulip responded.

"Oh, come on, Tulip. It's fine.", Mao Mao assured.

"Uh..., okay?", Tulip puzzled as she got ready to take the first bite just as the cobbler spoke to Mao Mao again.

"Come on, Mao Mao, it'll be our little secret. And hers, too. No one has to know.", the cobbler chuckled before Mao Mao pushed the book down and began eating just as Tulip took the first bite and swallowed it.

"Mmm. That was...amazing! And look! I'm not even swelling up.", Tulip spoke in amazement and excitement before she then started eating the rest of the cobbler.

Only afterwards did Tulip begin to feel a pleasant feeling across her body.

"Ohhhh, yeahh, does it feel good.", Tulip moaned in pleasure before unknowingly crushing the cobbler easily.

"Huh? Whoa! I guess that is true what Mary said. If I eat more sweets, then I could get stronger.", Tulip realized before giving a smirk and then using her right index finger to shoot out a pink beam before a cobbler appeared out of thin air before giving a brief chuckle.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao was enjoying the cobbler he was eating, trash or not.

"This feels so right.", Mao Mao spoke in muffles before lightning struck and Mao Mao was now seen in a rainy, stormy background with the ghosts of Blackbeard, Twig, and Jim-Jim appeared, shaming Mao Mao.

"Shame!", Blackbeard spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Great-Great Aunt Blackbeard!", Mao Mao sobbed before another lightning bolt struck and Twig appeared next.

"Shame!", Twig spoke.

"I'm sorry, Great-Great Paternal Grandfather Twig!", Mao Mao sobbed.

"Boo on you, boo!", Jim-Jim spoke.

"Wait. Uncle Jim-Jim? When did you become a spirit?", Mao Mao puzzled before he was shown to have a sort of meltdown before passing out.

Later, in the morning, Tulip yawned as she woke up and notice how many cobblers she ate, which numbered up to 18. What's more surprising was how Tulip did not gain any weight at all.

"Whoa. I ate all that and I still didn't gain any weight? This is...amazing! All right, time to make some more, but I'm saving those for later for anyone else who'd like one.", Tulip decided before making two cobblers appear out of thin air as they then landed on the counter.

"There. And that takes care of that.", Tulip sighed a bit before turning around and noticing a stunted Badgerclops and Adorabat.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?", Adorabat spoke in surprise.

"Oh. Sorry I woke you guys.", Tulip apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"You ate the cobbler? You are the cobbler?! YOU ATE THE COBB...?!", Badgerclops exclaimed, inadvertently waking Mao Mao up, before Tulip covered his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?", Tulip asked.

"Great is so not the word I was looking for right now.", Badgerclops muffled.

"We thought you were allergic.", Adorabat added.

"I _was _allergic, but it got cleared up by the Infinity Glorb. Plus, I even had Majin cells inside me, meaning if I eat more sweets, I'd get stronger.", Tulip explained.

"Ohhhh. That...kinda makes sense.", Adorabat grinned just as Tulip removed her hand from Badgerclops' mouth.

"And you didn't gain any weight from eating those either? Oh, man. If I weren't impressed by your magical sweet-making abilities, we'd be having a different conversation right now.", Badgerclops responded.

"We gotta go show Farmer Bun that cool power of yours. It's awesome!", Adorabat urged, not realizing that Mao Mao was overhearing it.

"Yeah. That's a dope idea. We gotta show him.", Badgerclops agreed.

"What is it, Badgerclops?", Mao Mao asked.

"Get this: Tulip actually ate that much cobbler and didn't gain any weight!", Badgerclops responded in excitement.

"Plus, she can make more cobblers out of thin air.", Adorabat added with a smile.

"Cobblers...? Out of thin air?", Mao Mao spoke in slight anticipation.

"Yeah. We're just on our way to Farmer Bun's right now. Wanna come?", Badgerclops asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I wanna go.", Mao Mao responded.

"Great. Farmer Buns is gonna flip when he sees this.", Badgerclops grinned.

However, Tulip felt as though something isn't right with him.

"I better have some backup with me in case things go south somehow.", Tulip suspicioned.

Later, as she, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Mary, Vana, Twilight Sparkle, Vana, Fang, Mina, and Penelope, who not only just happened to be visiting the barn, but also had monkey tails of sorts, Tulip can already see the distress on Mao Mao.

"Oh, what am I doing, what am I doing, what am I doing?", Mao Mao groaned.

"Wow. I see what you mean, Tulip.", Mary spoke.

"I swear, he's practically skittish about it, but he's trying to hide that. I know that look well.", Vana spoke.

"Right? And something tells me that things are about to go south from here.", Tulip responded.

Then, as the two groups arrived, Farmer Bun noticed them and hopped on over.

"Howdy, Sheriff. What brings you...?", Farmer Bun began.

"Guess what, Farmer Bun? Tulip over here is no longer allergic to cobbler.", Badgerclops stated.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. That much I already know.", Farmer Bun grinned.

"Maybe. But did you also know that Tulip can make cobblers appear out of thin air?", Badgerclops stated.

"You don't say.", Farmer Bun spoke on slight surprise.

"Yeah. Can you try checking your cobbler supply to see if it's still here?", Adorabat asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure thing.", Farmer Bun responded before opening the door to see the cobbler still here.

"Whew. Looks like it's all here to me, yeah, yeah. Uh, you all right, Sheriff?", Farmer Bun asked as he noticed Mao Mao snarling and growling like a tiger in anticipation before he caught himself and straightened himself out so that he wouldn't go crazy.

"Uh-Oh. Whatever it is, I think it's getting worse.", Tulip stated.

"You don't mind if I try it this time, do you?", Mao Mao asked before Farmer Bun stopped him.

"Uh, hold on, there, Sheriff. I didn't offer you any.", Farmer Bun spoke.

"Pfft. Justice is more important than your profits, Farmer Bun. You oughta be ashamed of yourself.", Mao Mao responded before continuing, only for Farmer Bun to stop him again.

"No!", Farmer Bun shouted.

"Okay, step back from the cobbler, Farmer Bun before I charge you with obstruction of justice.", Mao Mao threatened.

"That look in your eyes... Yeah. You got the fever.", Farmer Bun spoke.

"Huh? Fever?", Tulip puzzled.

"Hahaha! Fever. Last warning, Farmer Bun. Before I...", Mao Mao began before Farmer Bun surprisingly attacked Mao Mao as he smashed Mao Mao in the ground two times and then spun him around before tossing him away.

"Out of my way, Farmer Bun! I'm getting that cobbler!", Mao Mao exclaimed before charging forward with Farmer Bun blocking the way as the former alternated directions twice before going for the cobbler around Farmer Bun.

"Ooh, double fakeout!", Mao Mao chuckled before Farmer Bun stopped him and pulled him back.

"You're not eatin'...any of this cobbler, Sheriff! You are out of control.", Farmer Bun responded before Mao Mao sent him flying upwards before landing in his hole.

"Double-jointed, Baby!", Mao Mao chuckled as he went for the cobbler.

"Yeah. That boy's got the fever.", Farmer Bun spoke as he hopped forward.

"Yeah, this is getting nowhere fast.", Tulip stated.

"Well, we can't say he didn't fight back.", Mary stated.

"Maybe we should help him, though.", Badgerclops stated.

At that point, Mao Mao was already eating the cobbler from the barn.

"Why do I feel so guilty about this?", Mao Mao asked before Badgerclops shouted to him, inadvertently causing Mao Mao's eyes to glow purple slowly as he even became a bit agitated just as gradually.

"Freeze! Sheriff's Department! Step away from the cobbler, Mao!", Badgerclops urged.

However, when Mao Mao turned around, he immediately roared and snarled like a tiger as his eyes flared a purple flash and glow, shocking the others as they screamed in shock. Then, the berserk Mao Mao growled before taking off on all fours with a quick snarl.

"Stop hiiim!", Farmer Bun urged.

"Time for those rodeo clown classes to pay off!", Badgerclops spoke as he even readied his rope while his robot arm got out a rodeo hat before putting it on his head and then running for him.

"We'll go help calm him down.", Vana urged as she, Mary, Fang, Twilight Sparkle, and Tulip ran for him.

"I'll tell you what!", Badgerclops spoke in a country accent as he wrangled up the berserk Mao Mao before a brief brawl took place with Tulip pitching in to help tie him up as she grunted.

When the dust cleared, Mao Mao was snarling like a tiger as he tried to break the rope apart.

"Easy, Mao Mao. You have to calm down. It's all you have to do.", Tulip assured while hugging him a bit in assurance as Mao Mao's snarls started to get more calm before the purple glow on his eyes faded, changing to a normal green.

"There we go. Now, what's going on?", Tulip asked before Mao Mao exhaled sharply.

"You wouldn't understand. You...My family didn't understand either...", Mao Mao began before it then showed a flashback with Mao Mao getting excited about buying his first cobbler before bringing it home only to get sad from his family's disapproval before then showing Mao Mao sadly smashing the cobbler before then showing him at a sort of tombstone for it beneath the tree.

"Growing up, I loved cobbler.", Mao Mao explained.

"_Cobbler...", _Young Mao Mao spoke.

"One day, I even saved up enough to buy my very own. Brought it home, but my family...disapproved. The only way I could become a hero someday...was to destroy the very thing I loved. Since that day..., I vowed never to eat another cobbler.", Mao Mao spoke sadly.

"Oh, man. But..., as sad as that is, Mao Mao, first off, if cobbler made you go berserk like that, it's probably a good reason why Cobbler was forbidden to begin with. And secondly, isn't it ironic since you broke your own vow last night?", Tulip asked.

"Wait, he did what now?", Badgerclops asked.

"I hate to interrupt this tragic backstory, but that monster's rating my cobbler again!", Farmer Bun asked.

"Ugh! Again?", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Doesn't that thing ever get a break from Cobbler?", Fang spoke annoyedly.

"We'll be sure to put him on a diet for that.", Vana added.

"Untie me, everyone. I can help.", Mao Mao urged.

"Sorry, Mao Mao. This is for your own good, at least until you really get this under control.", Tulip responded.

"Let's go, Adorabat.", Badgerclops urged.

"Okay.", Adorabat agreed as she took off with him and Tulip as Mary, Twilight Sparkle, Vana, and Fang followed as well making Mao Mao lower his head dejectedly before Badgerclops, Adorabat, and the girls pulled hard against the bullhog's tail but failed.

"Come on! Why won't you budge?", Tulip grunted.

"Uh, guys? Look!", Mary spoke in urgency before the bullhog suddenly got bigger, all while his hair got messier, he got purple stripes on top, one even on top of his head, bigger tusks, a more menacing look, and glowing purple eyes.

"Why is he growing?", Badgerclops spoke as he shot off a laser blast at the creature only for it to turn around and then roar.

"I don't know. But maybe whatever it did to Mao Mao, it must've done it to the monster.", Mary guessed.

"It looks like he's got the fever, too!", Farmer Bun stated before the bullhog then used its tail to toss Badgerclops and Adorabat back, causing thecformer to retaliate with laser blasts, but they were reflected against the beast, which then charged forward.

"Y'all just untie me!", Mao Mao urged.

"Sorry, dude! No time!", Tulip responded.

"RUUUUN!", Badgerclops added as he, Adorabat, Tulip, and the others passed by before Mao Mao got stomped on by the monster and was freed.

"I'm free.", Mao Mao spoke in relief.

Then, as the bullhog was chasing after them, Mao Mao got on top of it by the horn.

"Cease and desist, you beast!", Mao Mao shouted before the bullhog quickly shook him off, causing him to land in a pile of cobbler before getting up.

"Mao Mao! Are you okay?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Mao Mao assured before noticing that he's covered in cobbler now.

"What? Cobbler?! No. I-I shouldn't. But just one taste...", Mao Mao spoke before sticking out his tongue near the cobbler only for Tulip to shout.

"Mao Mao! There's a big monster about to eat you!", Tulip shouted.

"Wait, what?", Mao Mao puzzled before noticing the bullhog in front of him.

"Yuh-Oh.", Mao Mao spoke just before Tulip jumped in to save Mao Mao just as the bullhog then ate the cobbler, not knowing that he also ate Mao Mao and Tulip.

"Tulip!", the girls shouted.

"Mao Mao!", Badgerclops and Adorabat shouted.

Inside, both Mao Mao and Tulip got out of the cobbler and then turned back.

"No!", Mao Mao spoke before then slashing at the cobbler.

"Let us out of here!", Mao Mao shouted as he did so, but only leaving cuts on the cobbler that aren't really effective.

"It's no use. The cobbler's already mush.", Tulip stated as she got up.

"Mushy...goodness...", Mao Mao spoke as he started to get crazy again before Tulip's stomach began growling.

"Oh, man. Why am I so hungry?", Tulip asked before the cobbler suddenly got purple eyes and a mouth.

"Now, it's just you two and me. And no way out.", the cobbler spoke with a chuckle.

"No... Out of our way, you tempting illusion!", Mao Mao urged as he sliced up the purple tentacles.

"Let me guess. You had a similar illusion like this last night?", Tulip guessed.

"Yeah. Why, is it your first time?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah. Apparently...", Tulip responded before Badgerclops pressed his body on the bullhog, making himself a bit visible from the inside, although he talked in slight muffles.

"Hey, Mao Mao, who are you talking to in there?", Badgerclops asked.

"Uh, no one! Apart from Tulip!", Mao Mao replied before looking for something in the code.

"Oh, there must be something in the code.", Mao Mao spoke before he and Tulip wound up getting trapped by the tentacles and then dragged toward the cobbler.

"Oh, okay. When you two are done, we need your help out here!", Badgerclops urged.

"Working on it!", Tulip responded.

"It's just the three of us in here. No one will know if you have a little bite.", the cobbler laughed.

"You're right... Even if they did know, they'd be fine if I did have a bite. But..., even then, Mao Mao would know if he had a bite.", Tulip responded.

"Well, if your friend won't eat me..., cobbler will eat him!", the cobbler threatened.

"Not on my watch!", Tulip responded before eating the tentacle trapping her and then swallowing it.

"Mmm, that is so good! Oh, right.", Tulip spoke while enjoying the taste before realizing what needs to be done and then before shouting to Mao Mao.

"Mao Mao! I don't care if you go against your own family's code! The only thing I care about is you being more honest with yourself!", Tulip shouted, reminding him of what he should do.

"_Wait. Tulip is right... I won't lie to myself anymore.", _Mao Mao thought before then eating the tentacle trapping him like a buzzsaw, surprising the cobbler.

"But it's against your family's code!", the cobbler spoke in surprise.

"My family's code, not mine!", Mao Mao retorted before turning to Tulip.

"You wanna finish it together, Tulip?", Mao Mao asked.

"Eh, What the heck? Let's get this over with.", Tulip responded before she and Mao Mao began eating the cobbler.

Meanwhile, outside, the bullhog was starting to suddenly get jerked around uncontrollably.

"Huh? What is going on in there?", Vana asked.

"Yeah. It looks like that bullhog is beating itself up.", Fang agreed.

"Adorabat, hold me, I'm scared!", Badgerclops spoke fearfully as he held Adorabat, who then barked at it in response.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, both Mao Mao (whose body is now golden and covered in bits of cobbler, although not many) and Tulip (who has turned into a Majin again) had lifted up the bullhog's mouth, freeing themselves.

"Tulip!", the girls shouted in relief.

"Mao Mao!", Badgerclops and Adorabat spoke in relieved unison.

"I did it. I ate all of the cobbler! It felt so right!", Mao Mao spoke as he and Tulip then punched the bullhog by the upper jaw where the teeth are.

"Hey, bullhog! Want some cobbler? Too bad. All you're getting is a clobber sandwhich!", Tulip smirked before she then leapt up with a punch and even alternated directions while punching it.

"What is even happening today?", Adorabat asked.

"He's finally living his golden truth!", Badgerclops responded before Mao Mao smashes the bullhog into the ground repeatedly via horn and then grabbed its tail and then spun the bullhog around before tossing it up in the air with Mao Mao and Tulip following up with a combined attack in the air with Mao Mao and Tulip alternating blows.

"This, hah, is my golden truth form. The power of who I really a...!", Mao Mao began only to picture getting shamed again.

Only this time, he was prepared to retort back.

"Oh, put a cobbler in it!", Mao Mao retorted before stuffing Uncle Jim-Jim's face with cobbler.

"That's actually pretty dang good.", Jim-Jim chuckled.

"Uh, okay? Not sure what happened, but great job, Mao Mao! With whatever it is...", Tulip grinned puzzlingly before the bullhog recovered and roared before charging forward with Tulip and Mao Mao preparing to strike back as, in Mao Mao's point of view, Blackbeard and Twig looked on in surprise as Jim-Jim was enjoying the cobbler in his mouth before that image faded into the bullhog charging forward toward them.

"I...am Tulip Olsen.", Tulip said to herself.

"I'm a hero, and...", Mao Mao began.

"We eat...COBBLEEEEEER!", Tulip and Mao Mao spoke in unison while firing a pink and golden blast from their fists, blinding the paralyzed bullhog as the girls, Badgerclops, and Adorabat had sunglasses on as Farmer Bun did not as Badgerclops took care of that problem by tilting his hat down.

When the blinding light died down, the bullhog tilted on its side and hit the ground hard before burping out the hero's code.

"Whew! That takes care of that.", Tulip sighed as her body then changed back to normal before Adorabat flew closer to Mao Mao and hugged him in the head.

"Mao Mao, Tulip, that was incredible!", Adorabat grinned excitedly.

"Dude, can you and Tulip just do that from now on? I won't have to do anything anymore.", Badgerclops requested.

"Well, I can transform, but as for something like that, that might be debatable.", Tulip responded.

"No, Badgerclops. You knew that was a concentration of years of repressed desire. But that doesn't matter. I was so caught up in the details of my family's code , I forgot the first rule of being a hero: Be true to yourself.", Mao Mao responded.

"Well, it's good to know you remembered it.", Mary grinned.

"So, I'm gonna get rest of those cells soon, right, Mary?", Tulip asked.

"When we get back. There's just enough dosage from the other cells for one last use, mainly on you, anyway.", Mary replied.

"I think I'll take that cobbler now, Farmer Bun.", Mao Mao stated as Farmer Bun was trying to push the unconscious monster away before stopping for a moment.

"Not me. I would eat cobbler again, but only if it's healthier and more sugar-free.", Tulip added.

"Sure, go ahead. You've ruined my livelihood. You might as well take what little is left.", Farmer Bun spoke sarcastically.

"Actually, I think I can fix that.", Tulip assured before then firing a pink beam and replenishing the cobbler supply in the barn, much to Farmer Bun's surprise.

"Here you go. Don't forget to keep the barn doors locked tight.", Tulip stated as she then walked over to the girls.

"I am so in love with her right now. Yeah.", Farmer Bun spoke in awe.

"What?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Nothing.", Farmer Bun responded.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at night, Twilight Sparkle was having an orgey at the waterfall with Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Fleur de Lis, and Suri Polomare.

"Oh, wow! This feels great.", Twilight spoke in joy.

"You know what I like about you, Twilight? you get more pumped and excited about challenges. Heck, you even got more team spirit and team enthusiasm than 'Sci Twi' back home.", Indigo Zap spoke.

"Really?", Twilight asked.

"Yeah, and that you're also better at motor cross and building stuff with wood, you work good with building bird houses and other wood working projects, and you make a great sparring partner, especially when it comes to sports like boxing, mixed martial arts, regular martial arts, kick boxing, and even weight lifting. And when it comes to self defense lessons, unlike 'Sci Twi', who fainted, got scared, ran away, and gets frightened anytime I tried to bond with her and teach her that stuff, you do really well in that part.", Indigo Zap added.

"Is that all?", Twilight asked with a slight giggle.

"Nope. You're smarter, more intelligent, and more logical than her. You're better at science and motor cross. Plus, you actually listen to me when I talk and that you're a great conversationlist. Not only do you listen to my advice, but you follow it, too. You're even better at speaking in public than Sci-Twi and giving better speeches. Not only that, you actually stand up for herself, unlike Sci Twi, who was such a doormat who let people walk over her, run over her, and even take advantage of her. You're different. You don't let people run you over her like that, much less walk all over you, and you don't let people take advantage of you.", Sugarcoat added in reply.

"Plus, you actually like my music and have a better appreciation for her it. You even have better taste in music than Sci Twi does. Heck, you even rock out with me and actually dance with me. You even do some guitar with me. And for roller skating, you're a lot better at this than Sci Twi.", Lemon Zest added.

"Also, you're much better at archey than Sci Twi was. You were not afraid to open and talk to me, you didn't treat me like a monster, and you didn't walk away from me when I've had my angry outbursts and mood swings. and that unlike that inconsiderate Sci Twi, you actually took the time to talk to me whenever I was feeling stressed out, grumpy, angry, and had boiling pent up anger and rage to vent. You even actually took the time to help me solve my problems and helped me find ways to cool down, calm down, and help relieve my stress and other pent up emotions that I had bottled up like that. You even took some time out of your busy schedule to do it. You had the common courtesy and gesture of goodwill to do it and you actually hugged me and held me in your arms whenever I cried, because whenever I had a lot of pent up emotions to vent, your hugs helped me feel better, calm down, and relax like I could always melt into your hugs. When you held me in your arms, I felt like I died and went to heaven. Plus, you didn't give me weird looks and stare at her strangely when I cried like Sci Twi did.", Sour Sweet added.

"You even have better fashion sense than Sci Twi does. Like Lemon Zest said, you are better at roller skating than Sci Twi. You even have better manners than her since she you don't move, cut, or even skip in front of line in front of other people.", Sunny Flare added.

"And you don't even bump into people when they're standing in line.", Sour Sweet added.

"Oh. Is that why you all love me so much?", Twilight asked.

"Yeah. All that and more. You're a really good friend, Twilight.", Sunny responded.

"Thanks.", Twilight gratified.

"Yeah, it's nothing. With you around, Things could get a whole lot of fun with you around. That much is certain.", Sour responded.

"I sure hope so.", Twilight responded with a sigh.

**A/N: So, what did you think? After seeing how Mao Mao reacted in the original version, I kinda thought they were funny. But then, I thought it'd be more serious a bit if it made Mao Mao as berserk as a tiger like it did with the bullhog, which is like a bull and a warthog combined. Also, I apologize for the lack of details for the epilogue in this episode. Rest assured, it will be added later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello. Sorry I took long, but I finally finished this chapter. :) Also, I apologize for the lack of Prologue and epilogue. I just wanted to finish it as best I can without getting distracted. So, I'll tell you what. Sometime tomorrow, I'm gonna add those as best I can. Oh, and the passengers are Zangya and the Powerpunk girls, the latter 3 of which are the main characters and have the main focus. :) Anyhoo, enjoy.**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 26: "Captured Clops"**

It all began in the ruins of what used to be Viletown. After they were sent back through the mirror portal, they destroyed all of the good counterparts of Him, The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Jomo Momo, who fired his Ray gun at them, only to realize that it didn't affect them as it apparently had no effect on them due to them sharing all of the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls, especially the same invulnerability to lasers since the Powerpuff Girls have been blasted by Mojo Jojo's lasers numerous times, but they were unaffected and unharmed all the same. They even destroyed Oppressor Plutonium when Brat delivered the final blow to him since she was mean to him the most. The Powerpunk Girls hated him for using them and manipulating them. Suffice to say, the Powerpunk Girls got tired of him ordering them around, commanding them, and barking orders at them all the time. After that, they destroyed Jomo Momo's volcano lair observatory and Oppressor Plutonium's lab and home and continued their destructive rampage until there was nothing left and it was redcued to a pile of rubble as Berserk, Brat, and Brute reveled in their victory.

"Ha! Everyone in viletown thought they got rid of us. But we came back.", Berserk smirked.

"Yeah. And boy, do we hate our father for using and manulpinting us! He got what was coming to him.", Brat added.

"Especially that pesky Jomo Momo.", Brute added.

"Easy, there, Brute. No need to think about them now. We got our revenge here.", Berserk assured before a lone train with green lights just arrived in front of them, puzzling the Powerpunk Girls.

"Huh? Why would a train even be here in the first place?", Brat puzzled.

"Yeah. I thought we smashed them all.", Brute added.

"We did. But this one obviously isn't like the others. We'll just have to take that train to wherever it goes.", Berserk stated.

"But where does it even go?", Brat added before a sign above the door then turned to "Pure Heart Valley".

"Pure Heart Valley? Yuck! It's disgusting!", Brat commented.

"True, but if you think about it, maybe we could wreak some havoc in here.", Berserk stayed.

"Oh, yeah. You're right.", Brat realized.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Climb aboard.", Brute urged before Berserk then stepped aboard before a green portal appeared and headed straight for the three Powerpunk Girls.

Meanwhile, at HQ, in the engine, Adorabat and Mao Mao were trying the new stealth boots.

"Yay!", Adorabat cheered just as Tulip and Mary saw what was going on.

"Oh, hey, Adorabat. What's up?", Tulip asked.

"Mao Mao's training me.", Adorabat spoke in response while trying her stealth boots before falling off, although she quickly flew up as she can already fly.

"Adorabat, be careful, all right? Stealth boots are not a toy.", Mao Mao warned.

"Then why is Adorabat's stealth boots colored like one?", Mary asked before Mao Mao cleated his throat.

"I got 'em at a toy store.", Mao Mao spoke while clearing his throat.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Now, do you know the difference between alehebdary hero and a bad guy?", Mao Mao asked.

"Well, for one, they're evil and they don't care if they hurt any innocent people.", Tulip responded.

"And they always try to take over, much less destroy, the entire world.", Mary added.

"And we destroy the bad guys and ruin their lives.", Adorabat added.

"Yes, those, but also, a bad guy never does his chores. Take for instance, Badgerclops.", Mao Mao responded with slight laughter.

"Here we go.", Badgerclops spoke as he shook his head.

"You see, he used to be a bad guy, so sometimes, I have to find passive-aggressive ways to remind him to do his chores.", Mao Mao explained as he even pressed his fingers against Badgerclops' nose gently.

"Uh, what chores?", Badgerclops puzzled.

"Fixing the aerocycle.", Mao Mao responded.

"Oh. Well, like, I've just been, like, really really busy.", Badgerclops responded.

"Uh, in what universe is playing a video game like that being busy?", Tulip puzzled.

"Tulip's right, Badgerclops. You are literally playing a game where you do chores. Just do your chores!", Mao Mao urged while picking up the generator and prepared to turn off the game.

"Wait! Badgerclops, you have until the count of three to save your game before it gets turned off.", Tulip warned.

"What?! Dude!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"3..., 2..., 1...", Tulip counted down as Badgerclops quickly paused the game and saved as quick as he could.

When the saving was completed, Mao Mao turned off the generator.

"Fine! You're just lucky I barely saved in time. I haven't been saving.", Badgerclops started sobbing.

"Yet another responsibility you welched on... Wh-why are you crying?", Mao Mao asked.

"You guys don't get it! My schedule's too crazy! It's always 'Fix the aerocycle, Badgerclops. Do the grocery shopping, Badgerclops.' Two...whole...things!", Badgerclops sobbed.

"Only two things! You didn't even go grocery shopping either, man?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Mao Mao, no!", Tulip urged.

"Don't say what I think you're going to say.", Mary added.

"You know what? You're just being a big, old...lazy bones.", Mao Mao insulted.

"Oh.", Adorabat spoke.

"Oh, no! You did not just say that!", Tulip exclaimed.

"I need to be away from you right now before I lose it on you!", Badgerclops exclaimed before leaving in a huff while closing the door.

"Oh, my gosh! I just need you to do a couple chores. Get back here!", Mao Mao urged.

"Stop it! Just...stop. Haven't you learned anything? Last time you tried to assert dominance, Vana almost killed you for it.", Tulip responded.

"Because I was taking credit. Which, admittedly, wasn't the best decision I've made, but that's an entirely different matter.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Nothing is entirely different about any of this. The point is, you are right about the fact that we should do our chores, but I think you're coming off too strong on him.", Mary responded.

"Oh, really? How?", Mao Mao puzzled in disbelief.

"Look. Just take a look at this cookie dough here. Badgerclops is just like that dough. If you handle it gently, it should be okay. But if you put too much pressure on him like you did just now...", Tulip began before smashing the dough, making it splatter into pieces.

"You're not gonna like what happens.", Tulip finished.

"You realize I was gonna make that for dessert later, right?", Mao Mao asked.

"Oh. Sorry. My point still stands. If you keep pressuring Badgerclops like that, even if it is just about those 2 simple chores, the only thing you'll be doing is encouraging him to go back to being a criminal just to avoid the stress of getting told what to do.", Tulip stated before getting a passenger alert and noticed not only Zangya, but also the powerpunk girls.

"Huh. It looks like we got four late passengers tonight.", Tulip spoke.

"We'll just be in our way then. And Mao Mao, be more open and honest. And try to be less controlling, please.", Mary urged.

"See you later.", Tulip added before they took off.

"Controlling? Me? Controlling? Hahahaha. That's ridiculous.", Mao Mao said to himself before later, he was calling Badgerclops before seeing what Badgerclops was seeing.

"Badgerclops, are you sing-crying at the lake again? What?! The sky pirates?!", Mao Mao spoke before groaning and then staring his apparently 'controlling' demands.

"Just defeat 'em, get groceries, and fix the aerocycle, okay? And get the rest of your chores done.", Mao Mao demanded.

"Whatever, Mom-Mom!", Badgerclops retorted angrily with a snap before blocking him.

"But...! Ugh! Why can't you just get your chores done like your supposed to?", Mao Mao groaned before sighing.

"Where did I go wrong?", Mao Mao sighed.

Meanwhile, at night, Tulip and Mary arrived on the forest before the former opened the door, letting in Zangya and the Powerpunk Girls before the door closed behind them and disappeared.

"Hi.", Tulip greeted.

"So, this is Pure Heart Valley, I take it?", Zangya asked.

"Yeah, actually.", Mary responded.

"Eh. Doesn't really look like much.", Berserk commented.

"That's because we're in a forest. The actual kingdom is just nearby. It's actually quite bigger in there than it looks out here.", Tulip assured.

"To prove it, you girls can have a little tour of the place if you want.", Mary added.

"All right. I suppose it could be better than nothing.", Zangya sighed.

"It's cool. Not that we're working with you or anything.", Berserk agreed.

During the tour, the girls showed Zangya and the Powerpunk girls around at the place where the pumpkin contest was held, Muffin's bakery, the bone cave, the spot where Mao Mao and Badgerclops first met, and even the palace where Queen Penelope reside, at which point, Berserk bullies as Farmer Bun by using her snarky ribbon tendrils to chuck the other pumpkins at him and his own pumpkin, Brat does so by using her bow-shaped throwing stars to distract Muffin as she was getting cut while she takes the pie (although thankfully, the cuts aren't serious), and Brute trashes up the spot by using her spikes to create a landslide of boulders on what used to be the spot where Mao Mao and Badgerclops first met each other, and all three even tried to intimidate Penelope, but to no avail as Penelope stood firm, making herself their first rival in their path, before they walked outside.

"You know I'll be honest with you. The tour may've been a hot mess, but it's nothing I can't handle.", Zangya admitted.

"Funny. That's almost what Mao Mao's father said once, but I can agree with you there, especially with what those three tried to pull on every spot we've visited.", Tulip spoke before Mary noticed something.

"Uh, Tulip? Girls? You might want to look at this.", Mary spoke pointing toward the Mecharangusnake robot from far away near the kingdom as sparks flew.

"Huh? That's odd. I thought we smashed that thing apart.", Tulip puzzled.

"Uh, technically, the lightning outside the train did the job for us.", Mary corrected.

"Yeah, I know that, but still.", Tulip responded.

"So, I take it that this may be the cause of such trouble?", Zangya asked.

"Eh, more or less.", Tulip responded.

"So, what do you say we pummel 'em?", Brute smirked as she pressed her fists against each other for a bit.

"Maybe, but not right now. We'll have to report it to Mao Mao first. Penelope would be a big help, too.", Mary spoke.

Later, in the morning, with the Mecharangusnake suit rebuilt and Mao Mao having learned of the machine and realizing that Badgerclops might as well be captured, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Zangya, Mao Mao, and Adorabat were climbing as best they could on the machine.

"Okay, Adorabat. New heroic lesson. Badgerclops is annoying and we have to save him.", Mao Mao spoke as he removed the panel and went in through it.

"Excuse me?", Tulip responded harshly.

"That doesn't sound very nice at all.", Penelope commented.

"Yeah, that's a bit cold. Even for you.", Mary agreed.

"Yay! Badgerclops annoying saving time.", Adorabat grinned before going in.

"Et tu, Adorabat?", Tulip sighed.

"Eh. What can we do, Tulip? She's young.", Mary responded.

"Touché.", Zangya added before she, Tulip, Penelope, and Mary went inside, not knowing that the Powerpunk Girls were nearby and gave smirks to each other.

"All right, girls. You know the plan, right?", Berserk grinned.

"Right.", the two girls nodded with smirks.

Inside the Mecharangusnake machine, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Zangya, Mao Mao, and Adorabat made it past Ramaraffe, who was singing to herself.

"Being on patrol. High-o a dairy-o", Ramaraffe sang as Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Zangya, Mao Mao, and Adorabat snuck up behind Ramaraffe before Zangya paralyzed Ramaraffe with her Sky Zapper, making her pass out as well.

"Wow. Not bad, Zangya.", Mao Mao spoke in awe.

"Yeah. You're actually pretty good.", Penelope agreed.

Then, Boss Hosstrich was playing puppet near the dishes.

"Do my dishes, boy!", Boss spoke to his puppet before he spoke for the puppet in a falsetto voice.

"No! I don't wanna!", Boss spoke for his puppet.

"You made me do this!", Boss shouted before putting his puppet in the water while making a garbling sound before Tulip neck-chopped him, knocking him out cold.

"Geez, Boss Hosstrich. You've gotta get over that ventriloquist act. It just doesn't suit you.", Tulip whispered to Boss before taking her leave.

Meanwhile, Mary noticed how cozy Ratarang looked as he slept.

"Eh. No need for that.", Mary suggested.

"Perhaps, but just to be safe...Sleepier Chop!", Mao Mao responded before he then karate-chopped Ratarang.

From there, it wasn't long before the group of five arrived at the main controls with Mao Mao and Adorabat removing their stealth suits.

"Alright, let's get Badgerclops.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Badgerclops! Are you out there?", Tulip shouted.

"We've come to save y...oh.", Mao Mao spoke as he, Adorabat, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, and Zangya noticed Badgerclops in a swimming pool while holding a plate and eating some imaginary food.

"Everybody, everybody.", Badgerclops spoke before continuing his eating.

"Badgerclops!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Oh, 'sup, guys? Dude, the sky pirates rule actually. They have magical food and dance parties that go all night.", Badgerclops stated with a smile as Orangusnake got up from the pool behind Badgerclops.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to see that you're doing okay here.", Tulip grinned a bit nervously.

"Well, if it isn't 'chores-boy', worming his way back to force you to do multiple chores again.", Orangusnake spoke as Tanner spat out water from his mouth.

"Uh, actually, it would've been more on-point if it was 'Mom-Mom'.", Penelope corrected.

"Hey, that's crazy. That's just what I called him last night.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Oh, you know what I mean! I'll bet he doesn't even like house music.", Orangusnake spoke.

"Objection! I'll have you know, Badgerclops, that that is nothing less than a false accusation to turn you over to their side!", Tulip shouted.

"I love house music! Give him back, Orangusnake!", Mao Mao urged, drawing out his katana.

"Ha! Feel free to try.", Orangusnake goaded as he got out of the pool with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I will. We can discuss your responsibilities back at HQ whether you like it or not..., lazy bones.", Mao Mao spoke, earning a gasp from Adorabat.

"Oh!", Adorabat gasped.

"No, you did not!", Orangusnake added.

"Seriously?! Again?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"I'm not going back with you! You're just mad that...!", Badgerclops began before he started signing as his metal arm stretched over to the lever nearby.

_🎵I finally found_

"Wait, why are you singing?", Mao Mao puzzled.

_🎵the place where I_

"Badgerclops, don't you...no! No!", Mao Mao urged.

🎵_Belong_🎵

Then, Badgerclops pulled the lever, opening the trapdoor, and causing Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Zangya, and Mao Mao to fall through it as Adorabat was the only one flying.

"Badgerclops!", Mao Mao shouted as Tulip and Mary screamed while falling down.

"Huh? Oh.", Adorabat spoke in realization before falling down with a scream as well.

When they fell down, however, they fell out of Mecharangusnake's Ramarrafe's arm's mouth with Tulip and Mary finishing their screams just before they realized something.

"Wait. We can fly.", Tulip realized before she, Mary, and Zangya started floating in midair with the two girls sighing in relief before noticing Mao Mao and Adorabat falling.

"Mao Mao!", Tulip gasped.

"Wait for it.", Mary responded before Mao Mao fell through the umbrella, ripping it, and landed on the table near Farmer Cluckins and Muffin.

"See? They're okay.", Mary assured.

"Not for much longer.", Zangya responded, pointing toward the Mecharangusnake machine.

"Look. The robot's taking us right to the Ruby Pure Heart.", Ramaraffe stated.

"Oh, my! If someone, doesn't have to be you, but someone were to take all of that power for themselves, why...no one would be able to make you do anything ever again.", Orangusnake spoke to Badgerclops.

"I must have the Ruby Pure Heart! Release the metal claw!", Badgerclops commanded as he got out a hook from his robot hand.

"Actually, we use giant suction cups, but we can still grab it with the left hand and the Ramaraffe arm.", Orangusnake corrected.

"That...is enough out of you.", Badgerclops responded calmly.

Then, Badgerclops shouted through his microphone.

"Attention, Pure Heart Valley! As of right now, your precious Ruby Pure Heart is now my property, courtesy of the sky pirates! In other words..., I'mma borrow this.", Badgerclops announced.

"Borrow?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"No! If Badgerclops takes the Ruby Pure Heart away, it could destabilize the whole car!", Tulip worried.

"Worse yet, it could decimate the entire kingdom!", Mao Mao added.

"Aren't y'all supposed to be the good guys?", Marion asked.

"Badgerclops has better friends now!", Badgerclops retorted.

"Best friends!", Orangusnake added.

"Dude, be cool.", Badgerclops responded.

"Mao Mao, I told you what would happen if you put too much pressure on him, but you didn't listen! And now look what happened!", Tulip reprimanded.

"This is just like Vana all over again!", Mary added.

"Okay. I have no idea what's going on, but I do know that it's not good.", Penelope added.

"What? I-I was just trying to...", Mao Mao responded in a slight stammer.

"Save it, Mao Mao! At least until we take care of this mess. Lucky for you, Mao Mao, I have a plan. You can still try to get through to Badgerclops if you want, but whatever you do, don't...be...controlling.", Tulip warned, earning Mao Mao's sigh.

"All right. What do you have in mind?", Mao Mao sighed before Tulip held a power ball in her hand with a smirk.

"Part of that plan involves this moon. And the other part? That goes to the Powerpunk Girls for their department.", Tulip grinned.

Meanwhile, as Berserk, Brat, and Brute giggled mischievously and quietly while climbing up the side of the robot, Ramaraffe expressed her concern.

"Uh, but won't Mao Mao and the others just come back up here and kick our butts?", Ramaraffe asked.

"Haha! They can't get up here without the aerocycle and I never finished fixing it!", Badgerclops assured before noticing a bright light going up.

"Huh? What's that light doing up here?", Badgerclops puzzled.

"Mary, you might want to look away for this. Burst open and mix!", Tulip shouted before clenching her hand, causing the power ball to expand into a fake moon, taking Badgerclops and the sky pirates aback.

Then, when the light dimmed down, Badgerclops was shocked to see a bright moon in the middle of the day.

"Wait, what?! A moon?! In the middle of the daylight?! Who would dare?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

Then, suddenly, a familiar, primal roar was heard before Badgerclops gasped from the sight of an ape monster growing and roaring before the transformation was complete as its red eyes flashed before it spoke.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Mecharangusnake!", the Ape monster spoke before then pushing it back.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Oh, yeah!", the ape monster finished before Badgerclops grew shocked to hear the familiar voice from the Ape monster before another one popped out.

"That goes double for you!", the second ape monster added.

"Wait, Tulip?! Penelope?! YOU made that moon so you two could transform like that?! No matter! Mary and Zangya may get to us by air, but Mao Mao still can't catch up to us from up here without the aerocycle!", Badgerclops spoke before Mao Mao spoke up to prove otherwise.

"That's where you're wrong, Badgerclops! And it was easy.", Mao Mao responded as the wheel was just taped up on the aerocycle with Adorabat alongside Mao Mao.

"Oh, Wait. They fixed it. Never mind.", Badgerclops spoke before the tire fell off, causing the aerocycle to crash with Mary and Zangya catching up by air.

"All right, line up in the order you want your butts kicked.", Mao Mao spoke.

"I say, I call last.", Boss suggested.

"No fair! You always get last!", Ramaraffe responded.

"Not today, for the sky pirates are under new management!", Badgerclops spoke as he then readied his arm blaster.

"I was thinking maybe I could stay manager.", Orangusnake suggested.

"I wouldn't think that would be easy, BC.", Berserk spoke before she, Brat, and Brute arrived as well.

"Aw, what? They're here, too?! How dare you hold out on me?", Badgerclops growled.

"Badgerclops, look. I get that you're upset that you don't get a break, but it doesn't have to end this way. You can make this stop.", Mary urged before Badgerclops only mocked her before responding.

"That's you.", Badgerclops spoke.

"That's it! Don't expect any mercy now.", Berserk shouted in response.

"I'm not afraid of you.", Badgerclops only chuckled.

"You should be!", Berserk retorted before launching her snarky ribbon tendrils at Badgerclops' robot arm as they wrapped themselves around it.

"Okay, what?!", Badgerclops exclaimed before Berserk shocked Badgerclops by the arm, making him exclaim in pain, spun him around and then shot him up into the air, sending him flying as he shouted.

"Oooookay... Totaly did not see that one coming.", Orangusnake admitted.

"Uh, is he gonna be okay?", Penelope asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll come back down in three...two...one...", Berserk assured before Badgerclops landed on the ground.

"See?", Berserk spoke.

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe! How did you get so fast?!", Badgerclops groaned.

"That's what happens when you make me angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Got it?!", Berserk responded.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say!", Badgerclops wheezed before Orangusnake was seen just behind Badgerclops.

"Badgerclops..., did we win?", Orangusnake asked.

"Huh? Okay, I can understand Badgerclops, but seriously? You, too?", Berserk puzzled.

"Yeah, we didn't even hit you yet.", Brat added.

"And what is happening over there?", Mao Mao puzzled pointing to Adorabat flying past the woozy Ramaraffe and Boss Hosstrich.

"She's just a big blur!", Ramaraffe exclaimed.

"Her movements are too fast now!", Boss Hosstrich added.

"Honestly, were you always that pathetic?", Brute asked.

"Not really. This is...a pretty common side effect of...not ever eating any real food. Curse you, grocery shopping!", Orangusnake shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Grocery shopping?! Why didn't someone just go?!", Badgerclops shouted as he got back up.

"Pfft. You're not my mom.", Orangusnake scoffed.

"You see how that happens, Badgerclops?", Tulip asked as the giant ape monster stepped forward.

"Ugh! I need to get out of here before I lose it on you!", Badgerclops growled before storming off.

"We saved the mountain! Is that what we're doing today?", Adorabat asked.

"No, I think we're done here.", Zangya responded.

"And that's all well and good, but what about the machine?", Penelope asked.

"It's too late! Now that the power core is fixed and the Mecharangusnake robot is repaired, nothing will stop us from claiming the Ruby Pure...are you listening?", Orangusnake puzzled as Badgerclops was finishing up on fixing the Aerocycle by placing the wheel back on.

"And done. Wow! You know, I feel so much more relaxed knowing I got all my chores done for today.", Badgerclops admitted.

"You still haven't done no grocery shopping.", Adorabat reminded.

"Don't ruin the moment, Adorabat.", Mary whispered.

"Uh, excuse me? I've won and it's all your fault? Stop being so caj about it.", Orangusnake spoke up.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda put off fixing the generator and just plugged it into somebody's house for now.", Badgerclops spoke as meanwhile, Penny and Benny noticed a plug already plugged in at the house.

"Where did this come from?", Penny puzzled.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I remember seeing that plug on the ground when I was floating earlier.", the Ape monster remembered.

"Let this be a learn for you, all right? Just do your chores.", Badgerclops spoke before turning the plug outlet off, depowering the Mecharangusnake robot as the glow on its eyes dimmed down completely before it started to crumble into pieces.

"Wait, no, no, no, no, no...!", Orangusnake panicked as he ran over to Badgerclops.

"Bye-bye!", Badgerclops spoke before grabbing onto the aerocycle as Mary and Zangya flew up and floated in midair with Orangusnake managing to grab onto his leg only for Badgerclops to kick against his hand a bit, forcing him to let go.

"Curses!", Orangusnake shouted as he fell before the Mecharangusnake robot fell on its knees and Tulip then hooted and grunted like a gorilla before grabbing the robot's hands and then began spinning around.

"Fair warning, Mecharangusnake, the flight away from here is gonna be really painful!", Tulip spoke before she then tossed Mecharangusnake away and then blasted at it with her purple energy beam from her mouth, sending it further away.

"Man, those guys' lives are just a little too relaxed, know what I'm sayin'?", Badgerclops stated.

"Let me tell you somethin', Badgerclops! Everyone knows that!", Tulip responded.

Meanwhile, in the robot, the sky pirates were panicking.

"Uh, I'm gonna try and crash it with a manual glide!", Ratarang exclaimed.

"She might not hold this time! To the escape pods!", Orangusnake responded.

"This is not looking good!", Ratarang spoke before smoke puffed out in front of Orangusnake, blocking his path.

"The path is blocked!", Orangusnake exclaimed.

"Every man for hisself!", Boss Hosstrich exclaimed.

"Why is everything on fire?!", Ramaraffe exclaimed in panic.

"No! You cannot have these people! Not today!", Orangusnake shouted as leapt up toward the valve and turned it before falling down, urging Ramaraffe to rub for the door and open it only to notice that they are right on top of the impact site.

"No, no! Not like this!", Ramaraffe shouted before the robot crashes and burst into flames as six of the group of nine looked on in shock while the last three, namely the powerpunk girls gave smirks of menacing joy.

"We're okay!", the sky pirates assured despite the fatal crash.

"Oh. That's a relief.", Tulip sighed in relief.

"Yeah. I thought for sure they could get exploded like that.", Penelope addded.

"Whew. Like, could you imagine?", Badgerclops spoke in relief.

"Eh, still could've gone better, but I'm happy with this. For now…", Berserk commented before they took off with the two Great Apes following them.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at the waterfall, at night, Zangya, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Tulip, and Mary arrived with the other girls waiting there.

"Girls, we'd like to introduce you to Zangya and the Powerpunk Girls.", Mary introduced.

"It must be quite an honor to be here, I'm sure.", Zangya spoke.

"Speaking of honors, will you marry me?", Mary asked while holding out the Infinity Glorb.

"Oh, Very well. I suppose I could humor you.", Zangya sighed before then gently pressing her hand against it, causing it to spark out green lightning and travel across her body, causing her clothes to rip apart as Zangya's breasts and butt expanded while her hips widened, suddenly arousing her in a very good way as she moaned.

"Oh, my... What's happened to me...?", Zangya moaned.

"Congratulations. You're one of us nudists, now.", Mary grinned.

"What?", Zangya puzzled.

"Yeah, it's not so bad once you get used to it. We've done so much that way. We even got various cells from other people inside us, including yours.", Tulip stated.

"You what?", Zangya puzzled.

"Observe.", Tulip spoke before then growing bigger and a bit muscular up until she's just as big as Zangya all while her skin turned lime green and her breasts and butt grew twice as big as her Heran peer's, surprising Zangya.

"There. You see? We can all turn into Herans. But, we still hadn't gotten a handle on it just yet. In fact, with your race, we might actually learn more from you.", Tulip assured.

"Oh, really? Allow me to indulge you.", Zangya smirked before then going through the same stages Tulip went through and went full power herself.

"Whoa. You look...beautiful.", Tulip spoke in awe.

"My most powerful form tends to have that effect. That's why I've refrained from using it up until now. But seeing all of you like this has aroused something inside me, something I don't want to hold back any longer...", Zangya responded.

"Yeah, we'll just hang back for now.", Berserk spoke before she, Brat, and Brute moved out of the cave to wait outside.

Then, before Zangya could lean forward, Kelly spoke up as she raised her hand.

"Wait. So, is it okay if we stop for now? We should hang out with Foolduke and Higgs. It's been a while since we've seen them and I kinda miss them.", Kelly responded.

"Let's see. Anyone who wants to go with Kelly to see them, show a raise of hands.", Mary suggested.

Then, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Kitten, Amber, Fang, Candy, Comet, Ruby, Jenny, Kelly, Hekapoo, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn, Becky, Brittney Wong, Brittney Wong, Sabrina Backintosh, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Hope Hadley, Leah, Raya Rousey, Vambre, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Sam Sharp, and Katie both raised their hands.

"Okay, girls. You can hang out with them.", Mina responded.

"Thanks, Mina.", Kelly spoke before she and the girls who raised their hands took off, not knowing that the Powerpunk girls were following them.

"Wow. Speaking of Foolduke and Higgs, we haven't exactly been fair, have we?", Mary guessed.

she leaned in toward Tulip's lips and pressed them against her own, surprising Tulip before she started to give in and let Zangya kiss her as they moaned in pleasure. As a result, the two of them felt something growing from above their lower regions and began moaning in pleasure as they were apparently forming both cocks of their own and their own sacs as well just below and behind their lower regions. Seeing this aroused the girls as they started growing their own cocks and sacs as well. It wasn't until after they moved away from each other and panted that Tulip and Zangya saw their own reproduced cocks and sacs.

"Whoa. What just happened to us? And where did those come from?", Tulip puzzled.

"Oh, those? Those are the natural organs that we herans grow as females if we're aroused enough. Just take a look at your friends over there.", Zangya replied, pointing to Mary and the other girls, including Mary, now moving their hands up and down their new cocks uncontrollably and even sucking them up with moans.

"Oh, man. Seeing them do this makes me wanna do it, too.", Tulip moaned in pleasure.

"You could do that, or...we could do something far more better.", Zangya spoke.

"Like what?", Tulip puzzled.

"Like this.", Zangya responded as she then flipped Tulip upside down and laid down on her side while getting Tulip to do the same.

"Whoa! Zangya, What are you...?", Tulip began before Zangya then pressed her cock inside Tulip's lower region as slow and careful as she could, making Tulip moan louder in pleasure before she stopped for a while.

"Ohhh, yeeeaaaahhhh, this feels good... But...can you wait for a moment?", Tulip moaned.

"Sure. Anything to please my new wife.", Zangya replied seductively, making Tulip seductive as well.

"Hmm... Then, I guess you won't mind if I do it to you, too, huh?", Tulip asked.

"Go ahead. Be my guest...", Zangya responded before Tulip turned herself around by 90 degrees and then pressed her own cock inside Zangya's own lower region, making her seethe a bit before moaning.

"Mmm. So, you're thinking about us impregnating each other at the same time, eh? I like that.", Zangya responded.

"Me, too. And more than that..., I'm starting to love this. Are Mary and the other girls catching on, though?", Tulip asked.

"You could say that.", Zangya responded as Mary had her own cock placed inside Penelope's lower region while Penelope had hers in Mary's own lower region as Foolduke and Higgs were in the same position as every pair imaginable.

"Amazing... I guess we're about to become one heck of an army, huh?", Tulip asked.

"What happens after the impregnating process is sure to amaze.", Zangya smirked.

"Heh. I can hardly wait already. In fact, I think I'm ready to go through with this now.", Tulip responded.

"What a coincidence. So am I.", Zangya responded.

Then, both girls slowly began to move up and down from each other.

The faster they sped up, the louder they moaned. After a few minutes, however, Tulip and Zangya began to feel as though something was about to erupt.

"Zangya... I...can't stop myself...! I'm about to...", Tulip began.

"I understand... I feel the same as well...!", Zangya responded before they began to moan loudly as they ejaculated their fluids into each other, causing their bellies to bloat until they are at a 9-month pregnancy state as the same thing happened with Mary and the other girls.

"Whoa... That was really amazing, Zangya...", Tulip panted.

"True..., but the fun doesn't stop here...", Zangya panted in response.

"What...?", Tulip puzzled before she was the first to notice not only her belly growing, but also her breasts, butt, arms, and legs getting plump, much to her surprise.

"Huh? Wh-what's happening to me now? It feels so good...", Tulip puzzled.

"Oh, this is just a Heran entering a seedbed state to hold her babies.", Zangya replied as she noticed those changes happening to her as well.

"Whoa. Really? Usually, we birth about 50 babies, but since it is your first time, you birth about 250. After the first 50, you pass out.", Zangya responded.

"Really? That much?", Tulip puzzled.

"That's right. But I have to warn you. Once you give birth to your first baby, you won't be able to stop until you give birth to 50 babies and then pass out before birthing the rest of the 250 as you sleep, at least for your first time. Otherwise, we stop at 50 and get some rest then.", Zangya warned.

"Huh. Well, thanks for the warning. Anything else?", Tulip asked.

"With each time the baby is birthed, our body grows and becomes a bit more mature each time.", Zangya responded.

"Really? I'm starting to like the sound of that. Mind if I prove that theory, Zangya?", Tulip asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not.", Zangya responded.

"Cool. Hey, Mary. You got what Zangya said, right?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah. In fact, we all got it.", Mary responded, feeling her huge belly.

"Okay. Here goes...", Tulip spoke before she then gave a push and then eventually birthed one baby Heran girl and lifted her into her arms.

"Aw. She looks so cute.", Tulip grinned before she suddenly felt another one coming and uncontrollably birthed another baby and another, and so on.

"Ohhh, man... It feels so good, I don't think I ever want to stop myself...", Tulip moaned.

"Yeah... me neither.", Mary moaned.

"Believe it or not, I felt the same way...", Zangya moaned in addition before the moonlight shone down on Tulip and the girls.

That caused their bodies to grow twice as plump and birth out twice as many babies, making their moans louder. Eventually, they had birthed out not 50, but 100 babies.

"Oh, man... That was way more than you said we'd birth, Zangya...", Tulip panted.

"I didn't think that we'd...go through whatever just happened...", Zangya responded.

"It's okay... It was probably our werebimbo sides taking effect. It must've doubled up production...", Tulip guessed.

"Yeah... that might've been the case. And when we wake up, something tells me that we may need to make a new nursery for these babies. It may take a few weeks, though.", Mary guessed.

"Eh, don't worry. We'll take what we can get... Good night..., girls...", Tulip yawned before drifting off to sleep.

"Good night..., Tulip...", Mary yawned.

"Heh. I can hardly wait to see how many we have in the next morning...", Zangya smirked before yawning and then drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Foolduke and Higgs had thoughts about their current leader.

"I hate to be that other guy, but if I'm being honest, I hate Penople Lang. She doesn't deserve to be queen and I'm not following any orders from her or Mina Loveberry anymore. She's lazy and all she does is sit on her butt all day doing nothing. She has absolutely no respect for us, so why should we respect her?", Higgs spoke.

"So, don't respect her, then.", berserk spoke up as she, Brat, Brute, Kelly, and the other girls arrived.

"Oh, girls! I didn't know you were there. How long have you been standing there?", Higgs asked.

"Just long enough, and whatever you're planning, we want in.", Berserk added.

"Really? You do? Why?", Foolduke asked.

"Honestly, we kinda feel the same way.", Kelly responded.

"Yeah. It's about time we got a real leader around here. Someone who actually treats us like equals.", Marceline added.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should step up as leader. And maybe have Foolduke as co-leader. If it's allowed, that is.", Higgs spoke.

"What are you talking about? Of course, it's allowed.", Foolduke responded.

"Huh. Okay, then. All right. First order of business, confiscate the weapons that aren't being used right now.", Higgs suggested.

"And should we get rid of that so-called queen for revenge?", Berserk suggested.

"What? No! We just want out of that harem team, that's all. We're just tired of being Nannies and babysitters. Let's face it. Pure Heart Valley is boring and nothing ever happens there. Truth be told, all we really want to do is to travel and go somewhere else for new adventures for a change.", Foolduke responded.

"Oh. Well, do you at least wanna rebel against her to be able to do that?", Berserk asked.

"Of course. We wanna do this, at least.", Foolduke responed.

"And raiding Mary's lab seems like the best way to do it for now. Are you all with us?", Foolduke asked before the girls present cheered quiet enough not to wake the babies up.

Later, inside the lab, the rebels found the Star Rod and Vibe Scepter, along with Penople's blue Star Saber, her Red Star Saber, and her Dark Star Saber, seeing as Higgs was jealous of Penelope.

"You think you can treat us like sidekicks and get away with it? Well, guess what, Penelope. You girls are in for a rude awakening.", Higgs spoke to herself.

The next morning, the girls were already twice as big as they were before they fell asleep! Although, it didn't seem to bother Tulip as she yawned before waking up and then looking down to notice how big she'd gotten. As if that wasn't enough, Tulip also noticed a multitude of Heran babies that were birthed.

"Whoa. Look how many babies we have. I just hope this sleep-birthing thing is one-time only. As for the way I am now, it's actually kinda nice. But, still, I'm much more comfortable when I look less like the way I am now and more like this. And I think that's enough babies for now.", Tulip grinned as she then shrank back down to her normal size, still in Full Power Hera form before her first Heran baby yawned and awoke to see her Heran mother.

"Huh? Oh. Hi. How was your rest? Pretty relaxing, huh?", Tulip asked her baby.

She gave a slight coo to her mother in response.

"Heh. I thought so. We gotta come up with a name for your though. Sound good?", Tulip asked as the baby was giving a slight happy coo in response.

"Good. So, how about I call you..., Mikayla Jr.?", Tulip suggested.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty good so far, right? Except for the possibly inevitable coup d'etat, that is. I'm a little weary of the outcome myself. :( But I can at least assure you that they won't turn evil. And there will hopefully be a happy ending for this story in the 30th chapter. Good news, the prologue and epilogue are finally added in. Feel free to let me know anytime what you think should happen in the next episodes, like what events should take place and not just who should arrive as the next passengers, as long as they your own ideas. I don't take kindly to other people who take credit for Misaki's ideas. Just a fair warning. Until next time. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I apologize for it taking so long, but I finally added in a new chapter for the story with none other than Thanos himself, voiced by Jonathan Adams, who, by the way, does a really cool voice for him. Now, I got bad news and good news. The bad news is, someone close to one of the girls will die. The good news? That same someone will be brought back. Can't tell you who it wiould be or how it can be done yet. It's best if you just read it. I also wanted to add in an "Avengers: Endgame" reference in this one. And there will be a surprising transformation for one of the girls during battle. That's all I can tell you for now. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 27: "Flyaway"**

It all started a few weeks after Badgerclops' brief betrayal. By that time, the new nursery was just finished up outside the train and Tulip and Mary were heading over to the waterfall and went inside. When they got there, however, they were met with the sight of Twilight shedding tears and holding a clear jar of ashes, worrying Tulip and Mary greatly before she ran over to her.

"Huh? Twilight, what's wrong? Why are you crying?", Tulip asked.

"Oh. Tulip. What are you and Mary doing here?", Twilight asked, sniffling a bit.

"Well, we were gonna let you know that the new nursery was just finished.", Tulip responded.

"And that we'll look over the babies in that nursery from now on.", Mary added.

"Oh. That's good...", Twilight sighed.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it to me.", Tulip responded.

"No. It is good. Really. But...I just found out what happened to my best friend Cadence this morning.", Twilight responded.

"Really? What happened?", Mary asked.

"Someone really bad came in and...and he killed her.", Twilight responded.

"He what?! That's terrible! Who would do that? How could he do that?! How did he do that?", Tulip exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently, someone named Thanos. He arrived at Equestria one day and overpowered the whole palace's defenses. As for how he killed her, all he did was snap his fingers with his gauntlet. And just like that, she disintegrated into ashes.", Twilight responded.

"What? He really did that with a snap of his fingers?", Mary puzzled.

"Yes. He is that powerful. I was coming back to pay her a visit, but that's when I saw him do what he did.", Twilight replied.

"Oh, man...", Tulip spoke in disbelief.

"I tried to stop him, but I was too late. If only I'd done something earlier, or even did more... maybe...maybe then, she wouldn't have been turned to ashes!", Twilight sobbed.

"Hey, easy. It's all right, Twilight. There wasn't anything you could've done.", Mary assured.

"At least not for the moment. But still, we'll figure out someway to bring her back. At least I hope there would be, and we're not gonna stop until we find it and help you get your friend back.", Tulip responded.

"Really? You...you would actually do that?", Twilight asked.

"Yeah. And we'll do it together.", Tulip assured before Twilight's tears swelled up again, but this time, out of joy.

"Thanks, you two. This really means a lot.", Twilight spoke as she hugged her.

"Hey, it's the least we could do.", Mary responded.

"After that, we're gonna find Thanos and teach him a lesson.", Tulip added just before noticing she got a passenger alert and then saw the list of passengers listing Sid Chang, Adelaide Chang, Haiku, Maggie, Mollie, Jordan, Hattie, Katherine Mulligan, Cristina, Fiona, and Stella.

"Seriously? Not now. Under normal circumstances, sure, but why now?", Tulip spoke to herself.

"If you want, I could take over for you.", Mary offered.

"Mary, are you sure?", Tulip asked.

"Yes. That way, you can get started on helping Twilight. I'll catch up with either one of you later after I picked them up.", Mary replied.

"Thanks, Mary.", Tulip sighed.

"Sure. Happy to help.", Mary responded.

Later, Tulip and Twilight were on their way there for answers on how to bring Twilight's friend, Cadence back to life just as they noticed Mao Mao and Adorabat training on a practice dummy.

"And..., Badgerclops, go!", Mao Mao spoke, only making him groan a bit before stretching his robot arm toward the dummy only to miss as it just lied down.

"Horrible. Adorabat, go!", Mao Mao spoke.

"Yay!", Adorabat spoke as she then hit the log on the dummy.

"Is that what they usually do?", Twilight asked.

"Most of the time, yeah.", Tulip responded.

"Not bad, Adorabat, but this is how you incapacitate.", Mao Mao spoke before demonstrating how to incapacitate someone before Tulip walked in.

"Hey, Mao Mao.", Tulip spoke, catching his attention.

"Huh? Tulip?", Mao Mao puzzled before he just broke off one of the logs on the dummy and inadvertently hit Adorabat on the mouth as a result, making her cringe in pain.

"Mao Mao, are you crazy?!", Tulip shouted.

"Why did you do that?!", Twilight added.

"Ooh, sorry. I...I didn't think I swung that hard.", Mao Mao apologized.

"No. It's my tooth.", Adorabat assured.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"Oh, yeah. You got that dentist's appointment coming up later today.", Badgerclops realized.

"Oh. That was a toothache.", Twilight guessed.

"So, otherwise, she'd be fine, right?", Tulip guessed.

"In a word, yes. Maybe. Anyway, what brings you two here?", Mao Mao asked.

"The thing is, Twilight Sparkle's friend, Princess Cadence of Equestria...? She was attacked and killed this morning.", Tulip responded solemnly, making Badgerclops and Mao Mao exclaim in surprise the same way they did when Snugglemagne stated that the Head Chef competition was over.

"By who?!", Adorabat exclaimed angrily.

"By Thanos. He disintegrated her body...all by just snapping his fingers with some kind of gauntlet.", Twilight responded.

"Whoa! That is horrible, man!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"I know.", Twilight agreed.

"When I find that Thanos, I'm gonna cut him up!", Adorabat exclaimed angrily only to suffer a slight pain from her aching tooth.

"Look, Adorabat. I appreciate your concern, but whoever this Thanos is, he's way too powerful the way he is now.", Tulip dejected.

"That and I don't think you're in any condition to fight with a tooth aching like that.", Twilight stated.

"That's right. We rescheduled the last two times because of some...school thing you said you had.", Mao Mao remembered.

"Right. Um, today, I've got, Uh...Physics...recital?", Adorabat fibbed.

"Seriously? You're not even trying.", Twilight stated.

"Okay, now we definitely know you're lying.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah, that's not a thing. You're going to the dentist.", Mao Mao spoke.

"It doesn't hurt.", Adorabat responded before she touched her tooth with her tongue only for it to ache very bad very quickly.

"Ow! I'm fine...", Adorabat whimpered.

"Sure you are. Look. The point is, now I need answers on how to bring her back to life. Do you guys have any ideas?", Tulip asked.

"Well, there is one theory.", Mao Mao spoke.

"There is?", Tulip, Twilight, and Adorabat puzzled.

"There is. And that theory is that same technique that's gonna help calm Adorabat's nerves. Let's see, uh...oh! Found it!", Mao Mao spoke as he got out a couple of pillows for Adorabat and Tulip and set them on the ground before Tip knelt down on it with Mao Mao then looking through his box and getting out a sort of book with a cute doll on top of it before it was shaken off with Mao Mao grabbing the doll and then giving it a light kiss before putting it back on the box and then blowing the dust off the book and walking forward, not knowing that the dust got on his face.

"Okay. Now, this method of meditation is incredibly difficult to master. The only person to master it fully was the Legendary Meditatin' Melvin. He transcended his body and exists only on the Astral Plane now.", Mao Mao stated.

"Meditatin' Melvin?", Adorabat asked.

"Transcended his body...? Wait. That's it! If we can master this meditation, we could look for Cadence in the Astral Plane and bring her back.", Tulip realized.

"Yeah, but how? Wasn't Cadence's body turned to ashes?", Badgerclops asked.

"Well, yeah. But right now, it's a good thing I brought that jar of her ashes with me.", Twilight spoke.

"Oh, okay. But even then, you'd have to look for someone who's knowledgeable on that kind of dark magic.", Badgerclops added.

"Well, I do know those people, actually, two of which are Bibidi and Babidi.", Twilight responded.

"Oh, so, I guess you got those covered, too. Never mind.", Badgerclops spoke.

"The point is, once the ashes are reconstructed, all that's left to do to bring her back fully then is reunite Cadence back with her body.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah. That could actually work. That's not a bad idea.", Twilight grinned.

"Yay! You're a genius!", Adorabat grinned.

"So, you wanna go up to the astral plane and look for her?", Tulip asked.

"Thanks for the offer, Tulip, but I think I'll stay down here. Someone's gotta keep an eye on that jar until I get to Bibidi and Babidi.", Twilight responded.

"Oh. Good point. I guess I'll be going then. So, how does it work?", Tulip asked.

"All you two need to do is conjure the idea of your greatest fears in your mind. Stop it! Then, simply take those fears and push them to the furthest recesses of each of your subconscious. Then, your celestial bodies will lift themselves...", Mao Mao spoke as Badgerclops tried to get the dust off Mao Mao once before getting stopped as Tulip and Adorabat both took deep breaths and closed their eyes.

"You got a little...", Badgerclops spoke as he then moved in to try to remove the dust from Mao Mao, who only stopped him again.

"Stop it! ...under a second plane of existence.", Mao Mao continued.

"You just got some little dust.", Badgerclops spoke before Mao Mao has enough and grabbed his hand.

"Can't you just stop it?! I'm trying to concentrate!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"You have all these dust babies on your face! It's bothering me!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tulip and Adorabat each thought to themselves.

"_Okay. The only thing I'm afraid of is letting my friends down. I just gotta push that fear away from my mind and then...I'll go after Cadence and bring her back. I have to. For Twilight...", _Tulip thought.

"_My fears... Push my fears... Push them from my mind.", _Adorabat thought to herself.

Then, Tulip found herself in a vacant spot with the holes of her eyes and mouth in front of her shining a white light over her.

"Huh? Is that a...bright light? Guess I'd better go towards it.", Tulip guessed before she flew toward it.

Outside, Tulip gave out a yawn, causing her spirit to leave her body as it appeared as her last breath at first before that last breath turned into a glowing, transparent, blue ghost, causing Twilight to gasp slowly in awe, before Tulip opened her eyes and saw what had happened as she was now floating above her own body.

"Huh? Whoa. This is amazing. My body...it feels so light. Or is that actually...my spirit?", Tulip puzzled.

"I don't think you're the only one right now.", Twilight responded before Tulip noticed where Twilight was pointing toward: Adorabat having a similar out-of-body experience as Tulip.

Adorabat was still in her meditating pose.

"Adorabat. You actually did that, too?", Tulip puzzled in surprise as Mao Mao and Badgerclops' escalated argument was interrupted by an awesome sight.

"They're doing it! Amazing.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Oh.", Badgerclops grinned before he chuckled as he tipped Adorabat's body to the ground by the back of its head.

"We did it, Mao Mao. I feel so light.", Tulip grinned just as Adorabat noticed something else.

"Hey. My tooth doesn't hurt anymore.", Adorabat grinned.

"Wow. Good for you, Adorabat.", Tulip grinned.

"Well, now that you two know how to meditate, Tulip can go start looking for Princess Cadence's spirit in the astral plane while Twilight locates the services of the two wizards and you can go back to your body and...we can all go to the dentist before the wind carries you off.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Oh. Oh, yes. Dentist. Definitely want to go there. Whoa! I think...", Adorabat spoke before she began flying away, acting as if she couldn't control where she was headed.

"Adorabat? Adorabat! Hey, hey! What are you...?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Where do you think you're going?", Twilight asked.

"Adorabat, quit messing around!", Tulip exclaimed.

"Guess I can't go to the dentist. Oof! Didn't hurt.", Adorabat grinned as she even bumped into a pole of the roof.

Then, both Mao Mao and Tulip, the latter of which is a spirit, went up to Adorabat.

"Adorabat, just please get back here.", Tulip requested.

"I can't, Tulip. The dentist is just too scary!", Adorabat responded as she floated away.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!", Tulip groaned before Mao Mao got back down.

"This doesn't look good.", Mao Mao spoke as he looked through his binoculars.

"So, what now?", Twilight puzzled.

"You two just carry on both parts of your plan on both the astral plane and the corporeal realm. In the meantime, we'll handle Adorabat and figure out how to get her astral form back into her body somehow and...", Mao Mao began before he noticed Badgerclops stacking cans on top of Adorabat's body's mouth.

"Badgerclops, knock that off!", Mao Mao exclaimed, causing Badgerclops to tip the cans to the ground.

"Aw, come on! You messed it up.", Badgerclops groaned before opening another can of victory juice.

"Have some respect for the meditating would you?", Mao Mao retorted.

"You're just lucky you weren't doing that with my body right now.", Tulip added before Mao Mao started trying to pick Adorabat's body up, only for it to prove much heavier than it appears as Badgerclops drinks his victory juice.

"Isn't your body supposed to...get lighter as you transcend?", Mao Mao grunted while attempting to lift Adorabat's lifeless body up before having to crack his back in response to how heavy it was.

"Dude, maybe her spirit was uplifting.", Badgerclops joked before laughing a bit, earning a shake from Mao Mao.

"Well, at least this way, you guys won't have to worry about her body getting carried off by the wind.", Twilight assured with a grin.

"Yeah, you girls just go on ahead. This is gonna take a while.", Mao Mao sighed.

"Yeah. Good point.", Tulip agreed.

"See you later.", Twilight added before she and Tulip parted ways as the latter flew up in the air while the former just got out the way she came in while holding the jar of Cadence's ashes.

Later, when Twilight left, she and Mary crosses paths with each other with the latest passengers as well.

"Twilight. Did you and Tulip find anything?", Mary asked.

"Yeah. And we have a plan. Tulip transcended her body to go up into the astral plane using meditation on her end while I look for Bibidi and Babidi on mine down here.", Twilight spoke before Mary understood where she was getting at.

"So that we could reconstruct Cadence's body from her ashes and make them stable enough to hold for a long time, right?", Mary guessed.

"That's right. And...wait, how did you figure that out?", Twilight puzzled.

"I'm a bit of a scientist. It's kinda my thing.", Mary responded.

"Oh. Okay.", Twilight understood.

"And these are the latest passengers for today, Twilight. Twilight, meet Sid Chang, Adelaide Chang, Haiku, Maggie, Mollie, Jordan, Hattie, Katherine Mulligan, Cristina, Fiona, and Stella. Girls, meet Twilight.", Mary introduced.

"Hello.", the girls waved.

"Hi, girls. Anyway, we should probably get going.", Twilight responded.

"Right.", Mary agreed.

"How can we help?", Sid asked.

Later, Bibidi and Babidi were met with not only Mary, Twilight, and today's passengers, but also with a request to reconstruct Cadence's ashes back into her body.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. Your friend has been killed by an evil man named Thanos and you wish to bring her back to life and get your revenge on him?", Bibidi asked.

"Yes. And Tulip's in the astral plane, too, only she meditated to get there. She's looking for my friend's spirit right now. All we need to do is restore her ashes back into her body and make sure it holds so that Cadence can go back to her body.", Twilight responded.

"But what of your grievance against Thanos?", Babidi asked.

"I'll only get to that after we bring her back.", Twilight responded.

"Hm. Fear and desperation, coupled with a desire for vengeance... But, of course. I don't see why not. A dark storm is soon to set in the valley long enough for our experiment with reanimating dead bodies anyway. Maybe even longer.", Babidi agreed.

"Thanks, Babidi. You won't regret this.", Twilight assured.

Meanwhile, Tulip ascended directly into the astral plane, surrounded by countless stars.

"Whoa. So, this is the astral plane? It looks so beautiful up there.", Tulip spoke in awe before turning to notice Cadence's soul, looking sad.

"Wait! There she is.", Tulip spoke before floating over to her.

"Cadence! Thank goodness. Finally, I found you.", Tulip sighed in relief.

"Oh, no. Thanos got to you, too.", Cadence spoke sadly.

"What? No. I-I actually got up here via meditation.", Tulip responded.

"Meditation? But how? The only person that learned how to do that was...", Cadence spoke.

"Meditatin' Melvin? Yeah, I know. I read his book. But how do you know him if you didn't read his book?", Tulip puzzled.

"Truth be told, we've met the first day I got here, which is just today. An adorable blue bat got here the same way, too.", Cadence responded.

"Wait. Adorabat's here, too?", Tulip puzzled.

"Yes. But I'm just relieved that Thanos didn't get to you yet.", Cadence responded.

"Yet? What do you mean?", Tulip asked.

"Right before he put my spirit here, he said that once he's finished with me, he's going to take the Ruby Pure Heart by force and disintegrate anyone who gets in his way the same way he did to me.", Cadence responded.

"What? How much longer until Thanos arrives?", Tulip asked.

"He may as well have arrived already, but it doesn't look like he's attacking...yet.", Cadence responded.

"So, where is he now?", Tulip asked.

"Try looking down here.", Cadence spoke, pointing downward to Thanos taming one of Pure Heart Valley's monsters that resembled a bat, but with a polar bear's body and four more ears just below its two main ears.

"Huh. Look, Cadence, if what you're saying is true, then we don't have much time until Thanos attacks. So, we gotta get you back in your body and hide you before Thanos begins the attack.", Tulip urged.

"If I could, I would, but I can't.", Cadence responded.

"Why not?", Tulip asked.

"Because Melvin doesn't want me to leave.", Cadence responded, pointing toward Meditatin' Melvin who was showing something cool to Adorabat.

"Here, check...check...check this out.", Melvin spoke as he grabbed his face with two hands before literally splitting himself in half.

"Cool!", Adorabat spoke in awe.

"Huh? When did Adorabat get there? But more importantly, why doesn't he want you to leave?", Tulip puzzled.

"Because he was lonely. He even said so himself.", Cadence replied.

"Well, I don't care how lonely he is. We are getting you back in your body.", Tulip spoke before she and Cadence headed over to where Adorabat and Melvin are as the former took off her left wing and was messing around a bit when she noticed Tulip and Cadence.

"Oh, hi, Tulip.", Adorabat greeted.

"Hi.", Tulip greeted.

"You found Cadence, Huh? That's cool.", Adorabat grinned before overhearing a noise from below.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Not sure. It sounds like a lot of balloons getting poked and popped down here.", Tulip responded.

Meanwhile, that was what was going on as Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Penelope, Slim Pigguns, Muffin, Ketchup, and the other sweetypies were stabbing balloons with their pikes, all except Chubbum, who was hugging his pink balloon.

"I don't wanna pop him! He's too cute.", Chubbum sobbed a bit before Badgerclops shouted at him.

"Hey! No balloon hugging! Stabbing only!", Badgerclops spoke before Chubbum screamed and ran off while getting chased by Badgerclops and his pike, not knowing that Thanos and the creature were nearby.

"Finally. The Ruby Pure Heart will soon be within my grasp.", Thanos smirked before a thunderstorm suddenly rolled in, puzzling him as dark clouds formed.

"It seems a dark storm is suddenly settling in.", Thanos spoke.

Elsewhere, the sweetypies were playing a piñata game with Muffin failing at her turn.

"Dude, how are they so bad at this?", Badgerclops asked.

"They're not even wearing blindfolds.", Mao Mao added before both them and the sweetypies noticed a dark storm rolling across the kingdom.

"Huh? That's odd. I don't remember a storm coming here.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Maybe it's a last-minute storm.", Badgerclops guessed.

Meanwhile, inside Bibidi and Babidi's lab, the experiment was coming to fruition.

"Yes. It seems like almost everything is in order now. All we need to do is set up the preparations. First, the ashes.", Bibidi spoke before Twilight carefully laid down a life-sized mold of Cadence on the table and sprinkled her ashes all over the hole

"So, how did you get a life-sized mold of her anyway?", Twilight asked.

"I'm a wizard. You gotta have life-sized molds of everyone you have records of eventually.", Babidi responded.

"And next, we charge up the generator.", Bibidi stated before Sid, Adelaide, Haiku, Maggie, and Mollie pulled a big lever, sparking up the generator.

"Then, we raise the ceiling panels.", Bibidi stated befire Jordan, Hattie, Katherine, Cristina, Fiona, and Stella both opened the ceiling with three girls for each panel to open up enough room for the table to ascend just before lightning struck near the lab outside.

Elsewhere, in the astral plane, pulsing blue glows passed by, puzzling Tulip and Cadence.

"Huh? Those glows. What are those about?", Tulip puzzled before she and Cadence floated over to where the glows were headed.

"Whoa.", Tulip spoke before she noticed that the glows were actually converging into one point before charging up and becoming enough to the point that it sends an electrical blast down below on the corporeal realm, otherwise known as a lightning bolt.

"So, that must've been how thunderstorms were sent from down below.", Tulip guessed.

"Let me take a look, kid.", Melvin spoke as he floated over and then noticed another lightning bolt being concentrated and blasted down toward the corporeal realm.

"Oooh, that's a big storm.", Melvin spoke.

"If a thunderstorm is going on right now, then...", Tulip spoke before she realized what could be going on as she gasped before then looking down to see Bibidi and Babidi at work.

"Finally, we raise the table!", Babidi spoke before Twilight and Mary lifted the table up by cranking the wheels as the table went up.

"Wait a second. That's how Frankenstein's monster was brought to life. That could be your shot at getting back in your body, Cadence.", Tulip grinned.

"Wait, what?!", Melvin exclaimed.

"Really? Are you sure that could work?", Cadence asked.

"Cadence, I've read about it in a book about Frankenstein. It has to work. Thing is, one of those lightning bolts will strike at that antenna, but not before it charges up. And when it does, you have to be ready to get in through that point. That way, you'll be super-charged straight toward the antenna and in your own body by consequence.", Tulip stated.

"Wow. That's a really cool idea, Tulip.", Adorabat grinned.

"Well, if you're sure...", Cadence began before Melvin stopped her.

"Wait! Why would you wanna go back?! I mean, fighting Thanos isn't fun, it's a nightmare! And you don't have to do that here, remember? Y-You don't have to go to the dentist here, remember? Besides, Thanos is extremely powerful! And dangerous!", Melvin exclaimed.

"So? We can't just let him kill everyone and take the Ruby Pure Heart. Someone's gotta do something to stop him.", Tulip responded.

"And no matter what, a Princess always does what's best for her kingdom.", Cadence agreed.

"Tulip and Cadence are right. Besides, if I run away from the things I don't like, then I'll miss out on all the things I do like. So, I wanna go back with them, even if it means getting disintegrated by Thanos, or worse...going to the dentist.", Adorabat agreed, making Tulip grin as she gave a slight nod.

"Now, get out of our way before we mess you up!", Adorabat urged before she, Tulip, and Cadence moved prompting Melvin to split up in several body parts and then come back together at a farther spot forward far away from them.

"No, no, no!", Melvin spoke as the three left.

"Thanks for keeping her safe though, Melvin! We'll never forget you!", Tulip waved as she, Cadence, and Adorabat were taking their leave.

"_Oh, those people are right. I'm so tired of being alone. Maybe I should just give my corporeal form another shot.", _Melvin thought before powering up in a yellow aura and then falling down as hard as a comet headed for earth before reentering his body and quickly feeling the effects of his negligence toward his teeth, which were all covered in cavities and dirt with his mouth reeling in bad breath.

"Whaaaa! Oh, my teeth! They're all soft! Ohh!", Melvin spoke upon reentry of his body.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were holding Adorabat's body up as best they could.

"This is not in my job description, dude!", Badgerclops grunted.

"It's the only way to save her! Hold her up high so she can see!", Mao Mao grunted in response.

"That's what you said when I shot her limp body out of my arm! That image is gonna stick with me, dude.", Badgerclops responded before Thanos and the monster arrived as the latter roared.

"Your Ruby Pure Heart is mine!", Thanos proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tulip, Cadence, and Adorabat noticed the assault beginning.

"Oh, no! He's already started!", Tulip spoke in worry.

"Oh, we'll never get there at this rate! I have to concentrate.", Adorabat spoke before she closed her eyes and then straining.

"You go do that.", Tulip spoke before noticing both the table with Cadence's ashes and a life-sized mold of her with said ashes inside being raised up near the antenna and another electric charge taking place on the astral plane.

"There! Go in that charge.", Tulip urged to Cadence, who then nodded with a slight grunt, went into where the blue glows would converge, and then turned to face Tulip.

"Tulip..., thank you.", Cadence thanked.

"You're welcome.", Tulip nodded just before Adorabat opened her eyes and giggled a bit before she suddenly started falling down fast with Tulip holding on to her.

"See you in the corporeal realm!", Tulip shouted as she and Adorabat started falling down straight back to earth as the latter started screaming from how fast they were falling down.

Meanwhile, Cadence's spirit was encased in a blue glow as more centered in on a blue glow and was then sent inside a lightning bolt, which was then shot down toward the antenna, also zapping Cadence's body in the process. After that, the table lowered down greatly to the point that it nearly hit the floor.

"Did it work?", Twilight asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope it did, though.", Babidi replied.

Sure enough, after a moment, those hopes were answered as Cadence's body opened her eyes before the ashes fell off, revealing Cadence's revitalized body from before Thanos attacked, surprising her a great deal as she gasped in joy before Bibidi smirked in surprise.

"She's alive... She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE!", Bibidi exclaimed before laughing, puzzling the others before ceasing his laughter.

"What? I've always wanted to do that.", Bibidi replied.

"Oh, Cadence. You're alive.", Twilight spoke in relief.

"Yes. All thanks to both you...and Tulip.", Cadence grinned.

"Wait. Where is Tulip, anyway?", Twilight asked.

"She and Adorabat are on their way back from the Astral Plane back into their corporeal bodies.", Cadence responded.

"Wait. What was Adorabat doing here?", Twilight puzzled.

"Well, it was kind of a long story. But right now, Thanos is attacking the valley. I saw him beginning the attack on my way back here.", Cadence responded.

"What?", Twilight puzzled.

"I think you better stay here where it's safe, Cadence.", Mary suggested.

"She's right. I lost you once. I can't lose you again.", Twilight agreed.

"All right. If you think that it's for the best, I can oblige.", Cadence responded.

"Actually, there is a thought that I have that, uh...might make up for the lack of power you currently have.", Bibidi stated.

"Really? What is it?", Cadence asked.

Meanwhile, both Tulip and Adorabat were screaming as they were falling down amid streaks of lightning across the clouds as below, Mao Mao and Badgerclops noticed Tulip and Adorabat's spirits falling down like comets.

"Oh, dear. They're coming in hot!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"B'uh?", Badgerclops spoke in surprise.

"Come on, we gotta catch her little spirit!", Mao Mao urged.

"Hey, Adorabat! Fast Ball special!", Tulip shouted before grabbing Adorabat and then tossing her toward her body while also using the momentum to zoom toward her own body as Adorabat grunted while soaring towards her own body before finally reentering her body.

"I'm back.", Adorabat grinned.

Meanwhile, Tulip headed towards her own body back at HQ before reentering back in her body, making her breathe in heavily before panting and then turning back toward the storm in Pure Heart Valley.

"Whew. Okay. Time to kick some butt and take some names.", Tulip spoke in determination.

Meanwhile, Adorabat spoke to Badgerclops, who just happened to notice Twilight arriving and giving off a very livid temper toward Thanos.

"Let's go kick some monster butt.", Adorabat spoke.

"Hold up, bro. I...I think Twilight needs this.", Badgerclops spoke as he stopped Adorabat a bit just as Twilight arrived and glared at Thanos as did Cadence, who was now turned into a Majin as she at least bore a big M on her forehead and had visibly darker energy.

"Oh, look. Cadence is brought back now.", Badgerclops grinned.

"Remember us, Thanos?", Twilight glared.

"I do more than remember you. I _know_ you...Princess Twilight Sparkle. And look. Your own friend has come back from the dead. You could not live with your own failure to save your friend. Where did that bring you? Back to me.", Thanos responded.

"What do you mean?", Twilight puzzled angrily.

"I thought by eliminating your friend, along with half of your world back then..., the other half would thrive. But your successful, recent attempt of resurrecting your friend coupled with the very fact that you have the gall stand before me in defiance now has only shown me that it is just that: impossible. As long as there are those like you that remember what was..., there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist.", Thanos replied.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.", Twilight responded.

"Regardless, I should thank you. It was thanks to those actions that I know now what must be done. With only but a snap, I will tear all who stand against me apart down to its last atom. And then, with those stones that fuel this very gauntlet and the Legendary Ruby Pure Heart, I will create a new one, teeming with life that knows not what it had lost; only what it was given. In other words, a grateful universe.", Thanos continued.

"You mean out of the very people you annihilated to make it happen?", Cadence responded.

"None will know this truth, because you won't live long enough to tell them.", Thanos responded before then using his gauntlet to forge a purple orb before firing it at Cadence, who was thankfully saved as Twilight managed to hold the attack back with her hands as she grunted.

"Twilight?", Cadence puzzled.

"You think you can just come here...and take my friends away...just like that?!", Twilight grunted as her hair started flashing golden light while briefly spiking up as well, intriguing Mao Mao and the others.

"I've already let my best friend down once...! I cannot...and will not...go...through this...AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!", Twilight shouted as her hair spiked up and turned golden before pushing the blast toward Thanos whilst turning it golden before knocking him back, making him exclaim in pain.

Then, Twilight panted angrily before noticing how strong she suddenly became, puzzling her in wonder.

"What? What is this?", Twilight puzzled.

"That's what I was about to ask you.", Cadence responded.

"Hey! Twilight, you did it! You actually transformed!", Tulip shouted excitedly as she and Mary caught up.

"I what?", Twilight puzzled.

"You got all angry and went Super Saiyan and everything.", Mary responded with a grin.

"I did? I-I'm a...Super Saiyan?", Twilight puzzled.

Then, at that moment, Thanos burst his hand out from the debris and then got up quickly, getting the rest off him.

"Insolent child! Laced with gold or not, you cannot hope to best me!", Thanos shouted.

"You guys deal with the monster. Thanos is mine.", Twilight urged.

"Actually, you mean 'ours'.", Cadence spoke.

"Yeah. Ours.", Twilight nodded.

"Here, you're gonna need this.", Badgerclops spoke before giving his pike to Adorabat, who then flew up just as the monster stepped on the balloon cart, breaking it apart and releasing said balloons in the process, and then stabbed at the balloons, causing the monster to reel from the pain the sound caused to it before it retaliated by firing a wind blast from its mouth at Adorabat but missed as she grabbed a piñata and flew up whilst avoiding said wind blasts as Twilight kicked Thanos in the chest and grabbed his left arm with the gauntlet and pulled it back only for Thanos to try to get his glove back on and fail as Twilight then lifted Thanos up and smashed him against the ground repeatedly as if he were a rag doll.

Meanwhile, Adorabat tossed the piñata upward and then whacked it with her pike toward the monster, causing it to explode in smoke with confetti and spiders all over it before Mao Mao swung up from behind and shouted.

"Now!", Mao Mao exclaimed before swinging his sword at the monster from behind, at least damaging it a great deal just as Cadence then fired a yellow energy ray at Thanos, pushing him back further for a few moments until Thanos had enough, jumped up, and landed on the ground near his monster.

"No one defeats Thanos! I will tear each living cretin apart!", Thanos exclaimed as he flowed a dark purple aura.

"Adorabat, get in my arm! I'm gonna shoot you!", Badgerclops spoke before Adorabat went inside Badgerclops' robot arm and was aimed toward the monster, who managed to shake his head quickly and recover to notice it.

"I...have not yet reached...the limits...to my...POWER!", Thanos shouted as he prepared to snap his fingers before Adorabat shouted and was fired out toward the monster, causing the ground to quake just enough to distract Thanos long enough for Twilight to get the jump on him and remove the stones from the gauntlet and held them as they floated behind her right hand.

"You know what, Thanos? Neither have I. And I won't need to.", Twilight spoke before snapping her fingers, creating a blinding light.

"NOOOOOOOO!", Thanos shouted with an echo before he then disintegrated into ashes quickly and was blown away by the wind as dust.

Then, when the dust was out of sight, Twilight sighed heavily, dripping out of her apparent Super Saiyan form and returning to normal, worrying Tulip, Mary, and Cadence.

"Twilight!", the three friends spoke before rushing over to her as the stones were no longer glowing and were now on the ground.

"Are you okay?", Tulip asked as Twilight panted.

"I'm okay.", Twilight assured.

"Thank goodness you're all right.", Cadence spoke to Twilight.

"Yeah. It's good to have you back, Cadence.", Twilight grinned.

"It's good to be back.", Cadence grinned.

"But what about the stones?", Tulip asked.

"We'll need to keep those in a safe place until we can find out where we can return them.", Mary suggested.

"Good plan.", Tulip spoke before turning to notice Adorabat flying over to Badgerclops and Mao Mao.

"Welcome back to the 'real reals'! Nah, I shouldn't have said it like that.", Badgerclops grinned as Tulip walked over to them.

"Ah, we're glad you're back, Adorabat, especially since you helped Tulip and Twilight bring their friend back from the dead. Have you gotten through whatever existential-crisis thing you were going through today?", Mao Mao asked.

"Yeah. Once I figured out the secret to facing my fears, it was easy to...", Adorabat began before her tooth began acting up again.

"Ow! I think I'm ready for the dentist now.", Adorabat groaned, cradling her aching tooth.

"I think I have an idea you could try to remedy that.", Tulip assured.

Later, Adorabat was on the dentist's chair before the dentist stepped forward from the shadows and was actually revealed to be a sort of gentle teal-colored beaver with glasses.

"I'm so glad you're not scary.", Adorabat sighed before the dentist picked up an instrument that proved her wrong as it was a sort of drill.

"Nope.", Adorabat spoke before meditating and then transcending her body once again, but this time, to stick around and watch as the dentist does her job, slightly puzzling the dentist out of surprise.

"Okay. Go ahead.", Adorabat spoke before the dentist shrugged and continued her job.

Meanwhile, outside, Mao Mao and Badgerclops were in the waiting room.

"Hey, how long is this gonna take?", Badgerclops asked.

"Ugh. About an hour.", Mao Mao responded as he was reading a newspaper.

"Guess I better relax.", Badgerclops sighed before meditating as well and gave a slight echoing yell as he then transcended his physical body and went up as a spirit.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at the waterfall, Twilight was showing Cadence around at the waterfall. Needless to say, Cadence was by far impressed.

"Oh, my. So, this is the waterfall that you hang out in?", Cadence asked.

"Yeah. I just wish you were invited under better circumstances, but beggars can't be choosers, am I right? Even after all that's happened today, I'm just happy to see that you're back. And aside from that..., I love you.", Twilight responded.

"And so do we. You're welcome to join us if you want.", Foolduke responded.

"Yeah. You can be who you want on this team.", Higgs added.

"Well, you all meant well. All right. I guess I'll join your team.", Cadence grinned.

"Really? That's great news.", Twilight grinned just before Indigo Zap and the others rushed in.

"Hey! We got a bunch of presents for you.", Indigo spoke.

"Really? Wh-what did you bring?", Twilight spoke in surprise.

"Well, I got you the same goggles, the same pair of earrings, the same arm band or wrist band, the same motor cross outfit, and even the same motor bike as mine.", Indigo spoke as she showed the gifts, which resembled Indigo's stuff, to Twilight.

"Aw. That's really nice. You shouldn't have.", Twilight spoke with a smile.

"But that's not all. We also got you the same glasses, the same hair tie, the same hair clip, not to mention the same motor bike suit and motor bike as mine. And you even get the same dance music video outfit like mine.", Sugarcoat added.

"Plus, you even get the same headphones with the same music that I listen to with some CD's for the same music that I listen to and you even get a CD player, an mp3 player, some earplugs to go with it, an iPod with the same music downloaded into it so you can rock on, the same speed skating outfit that I wore once during the freindship games, the same roller skates from said event, and also the same dance music video outfit that I wore once.", Lemon Zest added.

"We even got you two dancing outfits that resemble our own. Well, mine and Sour's anyway. You even get the same hair clip, speed skating outfit and roller skates as mine.", Sunny Flare spoke.

"My other gifts to you are the bow and arrow archery set complete with the same archery outfit that I wore once to help you practice for archery whenever you're up for it.", Sour added as Cadence grinned for Twilight.

"Wow, girls. Thanks. This means a lot.", Twilight grinned.

"Sure thing, but we're not done yet.", Indigo spoke.

"You're not?", Cadence puzzled.

"Nope. In fact, we're just getting started.", Sid spoke as she, Adelaide, Haiku, Maggie, Mollie, Jordan, Hattie, Katherine Mulligan, Cristina, Fiona, and Stella walked in as did the dazzlings, suddenly arousing something in Twilight as her lower region and her hair began to grow bigger, arousing, astonishing, and surprising her.

"Wh-What the...? What's going on?", Twilight moaned in puzzlement.

"Well, that's just a little effect we're trying out. Anyone joined with us who so much as looks at us would have this happen to them. Pretty good, right?", Adelaide asked.

"Oh, yes... So good...I feel like I'm...about to...", Twilight replied as she also suddenly felt as though she was about to climax before she started moaning out loud whilst spraying out her own urine at Sid and the girls, who actually enjoyed the feeling of it hitting their skin like a water hose-powered sprayer, causing them to moan just as loud as Twilight, fortunately, with none of it going in their mouths.

It wasn't until 10 seconds afterwards did the squirting slow down to a stop.

"Sorry, girls. I guess I just couldn't control myself like this...", Twilight moaned a bit with a sigh.

"It's all right, Twilight... I know the feeling, because it's about to happen to us, too...", Haiku responded as she and the other girls felt that feeling too.

"Oh, boy.", Twilight spoke before she was suddenly splashed by the yellow liquid, thankfully without getting any of it in her mouth.

Even Foolduke and Higgs joined in on the mischief. Then, Twilight began to feel a strange feeling, almost as if she was actually enjoying getting splashed by the yellow liquids.

"Hey. This...actually isn't half bad...", Twilight realized.

Then, after a moment, the spraying of the yellow liquid died down and Twilight was now drenched in urine as were Sid, Adelaide, Haiku, Maggie, Mollie, Jordan, Hattie, Katherine Mulligan, Cristina, Fiona, and Stella.

"So, what'd you think? Pretty fun, right?", Foolduke asked.

"Yeah. A little... And not that I'm complaining, but...I think it would be better if we did this while washing up over there.", Twilight responded in joy, pointing toward the pool nearby.

"Hey. That's actually a good idea. Wanna try that, ladies?", Higgs asked.

"Yeah.", the girls responded together.

"Okay, then. Let's all jump in.", Foolduke spoke before she and Higgs jumped in first with Twilight and the others following closely before they were all in the pool now.

And so, the results repeated, but in a much more cleaner, more effective manner. And 5-10 minutes later, Twilight and the girls were drenched again.

"Wow. You were right, Twilight. That actually was better.", Foolduke stated.

"So, is this what you go through all the time to relax, Twilight?", Cadence asked.

"Well, not usually like that. This one's new. And I like it.", Twilight responded.

"Well, I guess you do look happy like this. All the more reason for me to give being a teammate for your team a shot.", Cadence responded.

"That's great. Again, thank you, Cadence.", Twilight grinned.

"Oh, think nothing if it. I can tell that things are only gonna get interesting from there.", Cadence responded as she and Twilight looked out toward the moon.

"You know what? Maybe they will.", Twilight agreed.

**A/N: So, what'd you think so far? Pretty cool, right? At least for the main part. Now, if you readers have ideas for what should happen next, and I mean in terms of the plot for the episode and not the passengers, feel free to let me know. Until next time. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello. Sorry it took long, but I finally finished this chapter for Infinity Train. Here, that is where the coup d'etat is made known to Tulip and Mary and the girls. Either for the worse for better, is anyone's guess at this point. Either way, it did feature the same sound clips from the audio video I tweeted, only in fanfic form. Also, seeing episode 29 not live up to be a Halloween special, kinda disappointed me, but still it was pretty cool, especially with the song that King Snugglemagne dished out with his harpsichord. It was great. :) Anyhoo, here it is.**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 28: "Baost in Show"**

It all started in the morning when Tulip, Mary, Mikayla, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, and even Penelope were scouring the perimeter in the grass and noticed that all was clear, at least for the moment.

"How are things looking so far, Mikayla?", Tulip asked.

"Huh. Things look super chill from here.", Mikayla stated.

"Well, looks like nothing's going on for the moment.", Tulip spoke.

"I guess we're in the all clear, then. For now.", Penelope responded.

"Perimeter's secure. Commence operation!", Mao Mao spoke before King Snugglemagne began playing discus.

"Let the discus games begin! Catch, Sheriff.", Snugglemagne spoke before tossing his pink frisbee toward Mao Mao, barely earning a reaction as he was busy looking around for any potential threat.

"No, your grace. All right? Protecting you is our top priority.", Mao Mao sighed.

"Oh, please. It's not like some barbarian's going to come bobbing out of the bushes.", Snugglemagne responded before a familiar howl sounded as the bushes rustled, alarming King Snugglemagne, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat.

"Go away, Bao Bao. You're ruining our hiding spot.", Higgs whispered.

"Huh? Wait. Is that...?", Tulip puzzled before Foolduke, Higgs, Hekapoo, Kelly, Princess Spiderbite, Princess Gwendolyn,Princess Jenny, Brittney Wong, Chantal, Sabrina Backintosh, Becky, Hope Hadley, Leah, Raya Rousey, Princess Toadstool, Kootie Pie Koopa, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Evil Twilight Sparkle, Evil Pinkie Pie, Evil Applejack, Evil Rarity, Evil Rainbow Dash, Evil Fluttershy, Nega Starfire, Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Kitten, Amber, Katie, Courtney, Ariel, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline, all of which had their clothes back on, burst out and made themselves known while holding the Star Saber, the Red Star Saber, and even the Dark Star Saber ready to attack.

"Huh? What's going on here?", Tulip puzzled.

"And where did you get those?", Mary added.

"We got them from your little lab since you haven't been using them. Not that we needed your permission.", Higgs responded.

"And what's going on is that we've had it up to here with you treating us like sidekicks. Well, no more! We're cutting our ties with the whole Sheriff's Department effective immediately and starting right now, we won't be taking orders from you anymore! Are we, girls?", Foolduke responded.

"No!", Higgs and the others responded before Bao Bao jumped up from the bushes.

"Huh? Oh, boy. Not you again.", Higgs spoke toward Bao Bao.

"Wait. Bao Bao's back?", Tulip puzzled before Badgerclops, Adorabat, Mary, Penelope, and Snugglemagne "aw'd" at Bao Bao while Mao Mao wasn't happy about seeing him again as he flashed back to those memories from the last two times he saw him.

"Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!", Mao Mao growled lowly as his black pupils lit up on fire before quickly heading towards Bao Bao and reprimanding him.

"How dare you show your face around here again! If you don't get...!", Mao Mao reprimanded just as Bao Bao started walking toward Snugglemagne.

"Hey. Hey, I'm not done with you. Alright?", Mao Mao spoke in response.

"Uh, oh, please, no. You're cute, but please stay away. W-Wait. You want to play discus with me?", Snugglemagne guessed before Bao Bao barked in reply.

"Oh, go get it, boy.", Snugglemagne grinned as he then tossed his frisbee into the air and chuckled.

"Good luck getting him to do it. I barely even got Bao Bao away from our hiding spot.", Higgs discouraged.

"Higgs is right. Besides, that mutt will betray you the first chance he...", Mao Mao spoke before noticing Bao Bao going after the frisbee and catching it.

"Ooooooyyoooooooooh!", Mao Mao exclaimed in slow motion.

"Wow. That was fast.", Foolduke spoke in surprise.

"What a jolly fellow. And so obedient. Here, have a treat. Oh, you're such a good boy. Now I can do something I've always wanted...", Snugglemagne grinned as he handed Bao Bao a treat.

"Which is...?", Penelope puzzled before Snugglemagne then placed a pink collar with a golden heart-shaped name tag around his neck.

"A Royal Pet Show! And since I'm the only competitor, the winner shall naturally be me.", Snugglemagne spoke.

"Ha! Leashed. Serves you right.", Mao Mao grinned.

"But don't you already have your own pet, though?", Penelope asked.

"Competitor? Hey, that's it. How about a wager, Mary?", Foolduke strategized.

"A wager? How would that work?", Mary puzzled.

"Well, it just so happens that there is a Best Friends competition just close by the Royal Pet Show.", Bubblegum responded.

"And if we win, we'll create our own team where no one gets bosses around and everyone on this team is treated equally.", Katie added.

"While you are down by a lot of members. That serves you right for treating us like sidekicks.", Marceline added.

"What? That's what this is all about?", Tulip puzzled.

"Like you don't know. See you then, dictators. Oh, and those new passengers on your alert? We'll just take over from here.", Foolduke responded before she, Higgs, and their team took off while Snugglemagne walked away with Bao Bao joining in.

"What just happened?", Mikayla puzzled as Tulip then noticed a passenger alert on her right hand, listing Margaret, Becky, Dana, Whitney, Teri, Penny (Lori's formerly unamed friend), Carol Pingrey, Bianca, Sooyoung, The Bluebell Brunette, Bobbie Fletcher, Chinah, Cici, Clare, Lindsay Sweetwater, Jackie, Mandee, Amy, Kat, Rose, Kate, Sarah, Felecia, Liz, Julia, Jennifer, Judy, Bonnie, May, Julie (Lynn's formerly unamed friend), Margarita, Ms. Pham, Agnes Johnson, Nikki, Paige, Paula, Polly Pain, Holly Pain (Polly's potential twin who has three pairs of eyelashes), Renee, Tabby, Roxanne, Sadie, Kat (formerly unnamed female Stage Manager), Tanya and Roxie (formerly unnamed Twin Sisters), Molly, Shannon, Tara, Amy, Wanda (formerly unnamed Gus' Games and Grub waitress), Shana, Jill, Natasha (3 formerly unnamed Cheerleaders), Lauren (formerly unnamed Dine'n' Dance Waitress), Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lisa, Lola,and Lana Loud.

"Come along, my new pet. Let's frolic back to the palace. You're my new best friend!", King Snugglemagne laughed heartily with his last two words echoing, making Mao Mao worried as he flashed back to the last time something like that was said by himself.

"_You're my best friend, Bao Bao.", _Teen Mao Mao spoke with his friend's name echoing.

"This is terrible! I can't believe they totally hate us now!", Tulip responded.

"That's so messed up.", Mikayla added.

"Yeah, I know. That's, like, really bad.", Badgerclops agreed.

"We have to prove to them that we never once thought of them as sidekicks, even if it felt like it sometimes.", Mary responded.

"And I already went through divorce once. I cannot go through that again!", Tulip added.

"Wow. At least you were open about it.", Mikayla stated just as Badgerclops noticed Mao Mao growling in silent fury.

"Uhhh, you all right, dude?", Badgerclops asked.

"Ooh, we gotta get into that dog show and best friend competition right now.", Mao Mao responded.

"Yay! An activity!", Adorabat grinned before Badgerclops spoke up.

"Uh, back up. Why?", Badgerclops asked.

"Bao Bao's _my _friend. The first time he left me, it shattered my innocence. The second time, it broke my heart. If he leaves me for a third time, who knows what'll happen? I might explode...", Mao Mao began as it showed the times when Bao Bao inadvertently left Mao Mao behind twice with the first time involving a boulder and the second time from back then and even an eventual third time with Mao Mao stepping forward with his hand reached out in vain as Bao Bao was walking with Snugglemagne before Mao Mao started growling as if he was about to explode before he actually did.

"NOOOOOO!", Mao Mao shouted in the form of a big smoke cloud before it then showed Mao Mao in the present.

"Literally! And I cannot, in good conscience, let this happen to me or any of my friends!", Mao Mao finished.

"Okay, that's a little dramatic, don't you think?", Tulip commented.

"Yeah, she's right, man. It kinda sounds like you're, like, projecting?", Badgerclops agreed.

"I don't care! The Royal Pet Show and the best friend competition might be the only chance I get to rescue him! And possibly, even prevent a disastrous divorce.", Mao Mao retorted.

"Okay, but what about...?", Badgerclops asked.

"Nope. To the palace!", Mao Mao shouted.

Later, at the palace, interviews were being held with the Truth or Consequences box with the box interviewing Sid, Adelaide, and Cristina.

"So, tell me, Sid Chang. What are the things that you like?", the box asked.

"Well, let's see. I like skating, hot dogs,

trying new things, animals, K-Pop, dancing, hector's bunion scraper, Yoon Kwan, Halloween costumes, Vampire Boogie, And Twelve is Midnight.", Sid replied.

"And what is it that you hate the most?", the box asked.

"Well, there's getting attacked by pigeons, other people using my toothbrush, bunions on my feet, Adelaide interrupting me, and, of course, being denied to join any parties. Is that all, here?", Sid responded before it then showed the box speaking with Adelaide.

"Hello, Adelaide. So, what do you like?", the box asked.

"Well, there's playing pretend,

animals, playing "Princess and Dragon", playing with Sid, playing in the sandbox, kangaroos, and finally, meatballs.", Adelaide responded.

"And what is it that you dislike the most?", the box asked.

"Honestly, it's the thought of my pets passing away. Every time I think back on them, I get sad just thinking about it.", Adelaide responded with a sigh as she started to tear up a bit, but not enough to be dramatic.

"Yeah, I've been there.", the box responded before later, it was talking to Cristina, who's the third new passenger and new teammate to be interviewed by Team Higgs and Foolduke.

"So, Cristina. What are the things that you like?", the box asked.

"Well, I like SMOOCH, Polar Bears, and Dairyland.", Cristina responded.

"And do you have things that you hate?", the box asked.

"Well, the only thing I don't like is Lincoln obsessing over me. I think he's too clingy.", Cristina responded.

"Tell me about it.", the box responded.

Then, the box interviewed Jennifer next.

"All right, Jennifer. What is it that you like?", the box asked.

Unfortunately, she was tuning the box out and basically ignoring the questions being asked since she was looking at pictures of Lincoln on her cellphone and was having naughty, dirty, sexual, eroctic thoughts about Lincoln.

"Well, that answers that question, I suppose.", the box spoke.

Meanwhile, once the box interviewed Mollie, Girl Jordan, Haiku, Maggie, Katherine Mulligan, Fiona, Stella, Beatrix Yates, Becky, Dana, Teri, Penny, Whitney, Carol Pingrey, Bianca, Sooyoung, Bluebell Brunette, Bobbie Fletcher, Cici, Chinah, Lindsay Sweetwater, Clare, Jackie (Teen), Mandee, Amy, and Kat, Starfire and Raven were handing out Titans Communicator Badges to everyone who was interviewed and inducted into Foolduke and Higgs' team by the Truth or Consequences box as Hekapoo was crafting dimensional scissors for all the girls present on their team.

"It's simple. If you hold one of our badges, it means that you are one of us. And with that badge, you have to show 100% loyalty to our team, so that we know for sure we aren't getting stabbed in the back. And to demonstrate said loyalty, you have to not talk to the Sheriff's Department, much less think about talking to them. Understood?", Foolduke spoke before the girls on their team nodded.

"Good.", Foolduke responded.

"Oh, no. Here they come already.", Higgs spoke, pointing toward the two aerocycles before they arrived with Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Tulip (who now had Atticus walking alongside him after explaining the situation), Mary, Megan, and Mikayla arriving as Mao Mao gave the keys to Quinton.

"Eh, that's nothing to worry about. Today's the day we prove to them how wrong they were.", Foolduke encouraged as she, Higgs, and their team head inside.

"Now, remember the plan, Badgerclops. All right?", Mao Mao reminded.

"Don't worry, man. I got this. Check this out.", Badgerclops spoke as he grabbed onto his ears before moving them up, making him scream in pain a bit before letting go of them, making his ears resemble dog ears.

"'Sup, boy.", Badgerclops greeted as he and the others walked in before the guards barred the other sweetypies' paths.

Once inside, King Snugglemagne and Queen Penelope were announcing the Royal Pet Show and Best Friend Competition.

"Welcome one and all to the first-ever joint competition between the Royal Pet Show and the Best Friend Competition!", Penelope announced.

"I thought I'd be the only one competing in the Royal Pet Show, but this is fine, too.", King Snugglemagne grinned.

"Your Grace, there's one thing I don't get.", Tulip spoke.

"Yeah. Shouldn't there be people watching?", Adorabat added in agreement.

"Excellent idea. Guards!", Snugglemagne agreed before clapping his hands twice before Gary and Chubbum.

"Marvelous.", Snugglemagne spoke.

"Uh, don't you think you should've asked first?", Penelope suggested.

"Ah, well, live and learn. Let the festivities begin.", Snugglemagne spoke before Quinton then tossed out confetti to commence before Bao Bao barked.

"Oh. Oh, here. Have a treat.", King Snugglemagne spoke before handing one to Bao Bao, who then ate it before locking Snugglemagne.

"You're so delightful, Bao Bao.", Snugglemagne chuckled a bit as he was getting licked before Mao Mao growled.

"Easy there, Mao Mao. We need to keep a cool head.", Tulip warned.

"Hope you're ready to lose, dictators.", Marceline mocked.

"What?! How dare you call us dictators!", Tulip shouted angrily in response as Mary and Megan held her back.

"Hey, easy, Tulip!", Mary urged.

"She's not worth it!", Megan added.

"Uh, now who needs to keep a cool head?", Mao Mao asked in irony.

"Tulip, while I agree that we need to show them how we really feel about them, are you really sure this joint contest is the best way to go about it?", Atticus asked as Tulip started to calm down.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if we lose in the process, so be it.", Tulip replied.

Later, the announcer started the joint contest.

"Prelims...commence! Very nice! Superb. Elegantly Royal.", the announcer spoke as he checked Bao Bao's tail, checked the fly via magnifying glass in a way that doesn't burn it up, and feels Atticus' fur as the king of Corginia bowed in a polite gesture before then showing Mao Mao and Badgerclops.

"So, like, am I supposed to, just like, stand here, or...?", Badgerclops puzzled before the announcer checked Badgerclops' mouth from the inside and then felt his bionic arm, tickling him.

"Hey, that tickles. No, Stop it. Stop it.", Badgerclops laughed as he was getting a bit tickled before he then tried to check his tail only for Badgerclops to sense intrusion and slapped him.

"No! I said stop it!", Badgerclops reprimanded.

"And walk.", the announcer spoke.

"That's more like it.", Badgerclops grinned.

Then, in the challenge, Badgerclops showed off his walk as he stepped forward before then grabbing a green leash and then swinging it around in a flattering movement.

"Spicy and sassy and sweet. I got it all!", Badgerclops spoke as Snugglemagne and Penelope clapped in applause.

"That's splendid.", Snugglemagne chuckled.

"That's quite the unorthodox performance, but altogether impressive just the same.", Penelope grinned as Badgerclops strutted his stuff.

However, Gary and Chubbum were too scared to clap as they were physically shuddering, that is, until Snugglemagne's guards began aiming their staffs at them, prompting them to clap as Chubbum was the only one who had difficulty clapping his hands as they couldn't reach each other.

"Why isn't that one clapping?", Snugglemagne asked.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! Can't you see I'm trying?! I'm trying!", Chubbum spoke in fear as the guards aimed their staffs closer toward Chubbum before the curtain lowered itself.

"Part 1 done! We'll resume after this short break.", the announcer spoke before confetti popped out.

Later, the fly was getting blown by the hair dryer as both Bao Bao and Atticus were getting their nails done, that is, until Adorabat snuck up on the guards and then knocked them unconscious.

"You're asleep now.", Adorabat spoke as she carefully dragged the two unconscious guards out before Tulip, Mary, and Mao Mao popped out.

"Excellent form, Adorabat. Bao Bao, I'm busting you out of here.", Mao Mao grinned before he then opened the curtains to show Badgerclops taking a bath with Mao Mao then taking it out down the window as a rope before it inadvertently blasted the guard below it, worrying Badgerclops and Tulip as the latter inhaled sharply while Mary grew shocked.

"Are you sure that was necessary, Mao Mao?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah, I think my arm just did something bad.", Badgerclops agreed.

"Then after we make it out of the valley, we'll have to remove our prince and change our names now. There's a chance one of us might not make it, but who cares about that?", Mao Mao responded with laughter as he climbed down Badgerclops' cyber arm before Bao Bao only barked in refusal.

"What do you mean you're not coming?", Mao Mao puzzled before Bao Bao panted slightly in response.

"You didn't hear it from me, but I don't think he even wants to leave.", Atticus responded just as King Snugglemagne arrived.

"Uh, I heard an explosion! Is everything all right?", Snugglemagne asked.

"You're too late, your-your highness. Bao Bao and I are escaping together.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Escaping? Do you honestly think Bao Bao wants to run away with the likes of you?", Snugglemagne responded.

"Of course he does. I know exactly what he wants.", Mao Mao retorted.

"If that's true, then why aren't you giving him any treats?", Atticus asked.

"Because I don't have any, okay?!", Mao Mao responded.

"Well, how about a little wager, then, shall we? Whoever wins best in show will keep both pets.", Snugglemagne suggested.

"What?", Tulip puzzled worriedly as Badgerclops smacked lips and then grinned.

"Uh, Mao Mao, I don't think it's a good idea to make a wager like that. We already have one going on right now as it is.", Mary spoke to Mao Mao, who only laughed in response.

"That's it? Easy peasy. You're on.", Mao Mao responded.

"Mao Mao!", Tulip spoke in worry.

"Excellent. Then we shall see who's the best in show. Bye. Come on, Bao Bao.", Snugglemagne responded as he walked away before Bao Bao followed.

"This is too easy. Once I destroy Bao Bao on the show, he'll run back to me and we'll be best friends again, just like before!", Mao Mao smirked as Badgerclops moved his robot arm up.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, Mao Mao? If we lose, Snugglemagne would take Badgerclops and Atticus away! Don't you get that?!", Tulip reprimanded.

"Yeah, she's actually right about that, Mao Mao. Besides, I know you're hurt, but you can't control friendships.", Badgerclops agreed.

"Badgerclops, sit! Shake! Roll over. Good boy.", Mao Mao spoke, prompting Badgerclops to do those things before Mao Mao offered Badgerclops a great, which he happily ate.

"You may have proved your point in a...in one way, but you did not win.", Badgerclops responded.

"I fail to see how any of that is helpful.", Atticus commented.

Later, the lightning round began on both fronts of the competition.

"Lightning round, go! Obedience! Intelligence! Coordination! Poise! Courage! Recess!", the announcer spoke as it showed Bao Bao rolling himself into a burrito, Badgerclops solving a sort of puzzle, Adorabat's Pet fly catching a frisbee while Mary and Higgs went head-to-head as they competed over trying to finish putting all the shaped pieces quickly and finishing first before they barely finished at the same time, as quick as they went, Tulip and Atticus walking down the hall before a ghost popped up, prompting Atticus to bark angrily at it while Badgerclops only proved to be a scaredy-cat whilst blasting the fake ghost away, and Adorabat enjoying her lunch before inadvertently eating her pet, shocking her.

"Disqualified!", the announcer spoke before presenting the rest of the events.

"Etiquette. Responsibility. Penmanship. Honesty. Gymnastics!", the announcer spoke as it then showed Bao Bao and Snugglemagne curtseying to one another, Badgerclops putting a plastic bottle into a recycling can, Bao Bao drawing on a piece of paper, Badgerclops whispering to Mao Mao, surprising him, and Tulip and Foolduke working out while taking out the fake enemy targets with the latter surprisingly taking out more than her, surprising, if not impressing, Tulip while Adorabat was just doing warm-ups before the announcer began chasing Adorabat out of the stage.

"Hey, get out of here!", the announcer shouted.

"Good hustle, Adorabat.", Badgerclops shouted to Adorabat.

"I can almost taste victory. Bao Bao's as good as mine!", Mao Mao smirked.

"You mean free, right?", Badgerclops asked.

"Yeah, of course. Free. You know. That's what I meant.", Mao Mao responded.

"I hope so, Mao Mao. The sooner you get over your jealousy, the better.", Tulip responded.

"I just hope that we can win this one.", Mary added.

"It's time for the final events: a Battle Royale and...Pet Prom!", the announcer announced.

"A battle royale?", Tulip puzzled.

"Pet what?!", Badgerclops exclaimed out of surprise.

Then, the stage lights turned on before it then showed Snugglemagne in his purple vested leotard with a pink neckerchief, and a pink, glittery, spiky-like version of his trademark wig before he began dancing with Bao Bao just behind him as Snugglemagne turned around before Bao Bao hopped off and both began moving back a bit as they danced with the song starting off slow at first but then becoming more upbeat as it goes along with Gary and Chubbum being less fearful and more happy now with even Badgerclops and Adorabat dancing along.

"Dude, Pet Prom rules! Mao Mao?", Badgerclops puzzled upon noticing that Mao Mao was not here.

As it turned out, Mao Mao dressed up and snuck into the dance while dancing closer to Bao Bao.

"Dude, you're supposed to be my partner!", Badgerclops shouted.

As for the battle royale, however, as it happened, the caged monsters, those of which were monsters fought before, were released toward the two different hero teams, urging them to fight hard against them to prove who can defeat the most monsters in a fastest amount of time with the two teams' individual wave of monsters approaching them. At this point, Mao Mao and Snugglemagne began to fight over ownership of Bao Bao, slowly but surely during the competition. Then, eventually, at the same time the Pet competition heated up, the battle royale ended with Tulip, Mary, Mikayla, Megan, and Penelope shocked, stunned, and in awe over how Foolduke, Higgs, and their team just defeated their monsters in half the amount of time they did.

"So, how do you like us now, Sheriff's Department?", Foolduke asked with a mocking smirk.

Then, suddenly, Tulip and Mary, along with Penelope, Mikayla, Megan, Foolduke, Higgs, and her whole team quickly overheard a record scratch from nearby and then noticed Mao Mao and King Snugglemagne tussling each other over Bao Bao.

"Quit butting in!", Snugglemagne urged.

"Huh?", Tulip puzzled.

"And you quit butting into our friendship!", Mao Mao retorted.

"Oh, boy.", Mary spoke before Foolduke, Higgs, and their team facepalmed themselves while groaning, showing clear annoyance toward the sheriff's department's antics.

"I've had enough of your interference!", Snugglemagne spoke.

"Why don't we let Bao Bao decide who he truly wants to be with, then, hm?", Mao Mao retorted before Snugglemagne moved back, turned around, and then tried to get Bao Bao over to his side.

"Fine. Bao Bao, to me!", Snugglemagne urged befire Bao Bao started stepping forward only for Mao Mao to call over to him.

"No! Bao Bao, over here!", Mao Mao shouted to Bao Bao.

"Bao Bao, come!", Snugglemagne argued.

"Bao Bao, no!", Mao Mao shouted.

Meanwhile, as Badgerclops was eating the treats, Tulip and Mary had thoughts.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?", Mary asked.

"Not from the way things are going right now.", Tulip responded.

"Way to tell it like it is, Tulip.", Mikayla agreed.

"It is a most likely outcome.", Atticus stated.

"Hey, so, I'm not actually a pet.", Badgerclops stated.

"I know that.", the announcer for both the Royal Pet Show and Best Friend Competition responded.

"Uh, then why were you messing with my floof, guy?", Badgerclops responded

Meanwhile, neither Mao Mao nor King Snugglemagne were giving up on Bao Bao.

"Bao Bao, come here! No, no! Don't go to him! Go come to me! Bao Bao, it's me! Come on!", Mao Mao shouted.

"Bao Bao. Come...come here! No, Bao Bao, over here! To your king!", Snugglemagne spoke at the same time Mao Mao called out to him.

"Bao Bao, Wait. You're my best friend. We 'be been through so much together. I... I love you.", Mao Mao spoke as he started to tear up.

"Oh, please, Sheriff. You're embarrassing yourself.", Snugglemagne only commented.

"Hey, at least he's being honest.", Tulip retorted before Bao Bao started going toward Mao Mao's direction.

"Bao Bao.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Bao Bao!", Snugglemagne exclaimed.

"Bao Bao!", Tulip, Mary, and Mikayla grinned.

"Bao Bao!", Megan and Penelope shouted joyfully, puzzling Foolduke, Higgs, and their team.

"Bao Bao!", Badgerclops spoke with his mouthful.

"What?", the announcer puzzled.

"Bao Bao!", Adorabat grinned.

"Bao Bao! Oh, Bao Bao.", Mao Mao sobbed joyfully as it then showed a transparent silhouette of Teen Mao Mao next to him.

"Here, boy! You're my best friend! Friend! Friend...?", Teen Mao Mao grinned in echoes before Bao Bao only passed Mao Mao and went for the treats that Badgerclops was eating and dogpiled him, knocking the treats to the ground as the plate even rolled on the ground with Badgerclops on all fours.

"Ah, no! Get! Get off of me! That's mine!", Badgerclops shouted as Tulip and the girls turned around and noticed what was going on.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"I paid for those!", Badgerclops spoke as Bao Bao was eating the treats that Badgerclops was eating before he and Bao Bao growled at each other.

"Mmm... Mao Mao, are you...okay?", Adorabat asked worriedly as she, Badgerclops, Tulip, Mary, Penelope, Megan, Mikayla, Foolduke, Higgs, and their team noticed Mao Mao twitching and foaming a bit at the mouth as if he was about to explode, worrying them greatly.

"D'oh!", Tulip exclaimed in worry.

"He's gonna blow!", Adorabat shouted.

"I...", Mao Mao began before he eventually reached his breaking point and exploded, taking Tulip aback. However, the response he had in mind was quite different.

"I UNDERSTAAAAAAND!", Mao Mao shouted as he literally exploded in a mushroom cloud shape with his face on it before the dust cleared.

"What?! What, am I what?", Tulip puzzled in shock, surprise, and puzzlement.

"Geez, Mao Mao. You didn't have to yell. It nearly hurt our eardrums.", Foolduke groaned as she, Higgs, and her whole team covered their ears.

"Bao Bao..., I owe you an apology. I...acted insane just because I was just jealous you were hanging out with the king, but...you're your own dog. You can do what you want.", Mao Mao grinned before Bao Bao barked in response.

"Yeah, I know you want a treat. Gah.", Mao Mao responded, not knowing that Tulip, Mary, and the girls were watching that scene and learned from it before turning to Foolduke, Higgs, and their team.

"Girls, we owe you an apology. I didn't think you would actually be that strong that quickly, much less beat us. That said... it was actually impressive.", Tulip stated.

"In other words, we're wrong about the way we treated you. And we're sorry.", Mary added.

"Huh. Okay, then. Well, it's about time you realize how helpful we actually are earlier. It would've been even better if you'd realize it sooner rather than later, though.", Foolduke responded just before King Snugglemagne grabbed Bao Bao.

"I win!", Snugglemagne grinned.

"Wait, what are you doing? Didn't you hear any of what I just said?!", Mao Mao growled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be more sporting than this.", Penelope added.

"Don't care. Bao Bao shall stay here with me whether he wants to or not.", Snugglemagne retorted before Bao Bao spat at his face at the same time Tulip snuck him out of Snugglemagne's grasp and caught up to Mao Mao.

"Guards, seize them!", Snugglemagne commanded.

Then, the guards surrounded Tulip, Mary, Megan, Penelope, Atticus, Mao Mao, and Bao Bao while Badgerclops and Adorabat were tied up with each other.

"Hey, guys! We decided it'd be easier if we turned ourselves in now! Plus, he says there's more treats down in the dungeon. Ain't that right?", Badgerclops asked before the guard only shrugged in response.

"I'll take those odds.", Badgerclops responded before he and Adorabat were then walking over to the dungeon.

"Ugh. Well, at least they're still here.", Mary sighed before noticing that Foolduke, Higgs, and their whole team were suddenly nowhere to be found.

"What the...?", Mary spoke in surprise, seeing as they had already left quickly.

"Looks like it's just us now.", Tulip spoke before Mao Mao turned to Bao Bao.

"What do you wanna do?", Mao Mao asked before Bao Bao barked to him in reply.

"I'm sorry, buddy. All right, I'll give him back to you, but...you gotta...catch him!", Mao Mao spoke as he then lifted Bao Bao up and tossed him in the air with a laugh.

"Bao Bao, don't worry. I'll catch you.", Snugglemagne assured.

"No, you won't.", Tulip retorted before Mao Mao hopped out of his dress and then tossed it toward Snugglemagne's face, distracting him before Mao Mao slid past the guards, even knocking Snugglemagne off balance before catching Bao Bao as he landed in Mao Mao's arms.

"You were right, it worked.", Mao Mao chuckled.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get out of here.", Penelope spoke before she, Tulip, Atticus, Mary, Mikayla, and Megan ran alongside Mao Mao and Bao Bao toward the exit only for Snugglemagne to recover quickly and head for the tassel-looking lever.

"Don't let them escape!", Snugglemagne shouted while pulling the lever, causing the exit to be locked up with the guards surrounding them.

"What now?", Mikayla asked.

"It looks we have no choice but to fight.", Mao Mao sighed in reply before Bao Bao barked and pulled out a pink leash with his mouth.

"I see. Perhaps, we can use that rope to our advantage against these numbers.", Atticus responded.

"Good idea.", Mao Mao grinned.

Then, Mao Mao wrapper the pink leash around his hand before three guards charged toward him.

"Charge!", the 3 guards shouted before Bao Bao moved his head quickly to the point that he sent Mao Mao toward one of the guards before kicking him away and then holding back the guard's staff with another before Bao Bao jumped on one of the guards' head and then spinning Mao Mao around the guard before spinning him in the opposite direction, causing him to spin around and hit his fellow member of staff before priming Mao Mao up for another attack, surprising Tulip and the girls.

"Huh. I guess Bao Bao's still as impressive as ever.", Tulip grinned.

"Indeed.", Atticus agreed.

"All right, who's next?", Mao Mao asked with a smirk before the guards stepped back in hesitance before Snugglemagne spoke to them.

"Well, don't just stand there. Throw your spears at them.", Snugglemagne ordered, prompting the group to make their egress with Mao Mao riding on Bao Bao as the Spears were launched as instructed, but thankfully missed.

Then, as the guards tossed their spears, they inadvertently made a viable path of escape for the group with Mao Mao sending Bao Bao on top of one of the spears as Mao Mao climbs toward another before both hop toward the chandelier with Tulip, Mary, Megan, Penelope, and Mikayla following one at a time.

"All right, let's aim for that window.", Mao Mao spoke.

"All right! You do that!", Tulip shouted in response as she and the others climbed as high as they could to avoid the guards before Mao Mao unsheathed his katana and then lurched toward the pink heart.

"No!", Snugglemagne spoke in worry.

Then, Mao Mao cut off the rope of the chandelier, allowing it to go right through the heart and land on the ground whilst rolling sideways with Mao Mao and Bao Bao riding on it.

"There! We can get out there!", Tulip spoke while pointing toward the broken pink heart window to Mary and the others.

"Fire!", the guard shouted outside before the arrows were launched toward Mao Mao and Bao Bao, butmissed.

Then, the two got off before the chandelier fell off the balcony with Tulip, Atticus, Mary, Megan, Mikayla, and Penelope catching up to Mao Mao and Bao Bao only to be cornered by the guards with Snugglemagne walking in with a treat in his hand.

"Now, Bao Bao. Look what I got here for you. Yes, that's right. If you want it, just come here to me. That's it. You see, Sheriff. You can control your friends. You just have to be good at it.", Snugglemagne smirked.

"Yeah, I don't know about this.", Tulip responded as Bao Bao sniffled for a bit before then biting Snugglemagne's hand instead.

"Ahh! You miserable mutt!", Snugglemagne growled as Bao Bao went back to Mao Mao.

"Sorry about that. Told you he was traitorous.", Mao Mao responded before chuckling as he took off with Bao Bao while holding his cape with both his hands and feet in a position that helps him soar through the air as Tulip, Mary, Megan, Penelope, and Mikayla flew as well with Atticus on Tulip's back.

"Nooooooo! Bao Bao, come back to me! Bao Bao!", Snugglemagne shouted with slight sobs before quickly becoming indifferent.

"Well, I'm bored.", Snugglemagne spoke as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Mao Mao, Bao Bao, Tulip, Atticus, Mary, Megan, Mikayla, and Penelope landed gently on the ground.

"Phew. Glad that's over with.", Tulip sighed.

"Yeah. If only King Snugglemagne was that hostile towards the sky pirates, though.", Mary added as Bao Bao panted.

"Okay, okay. All right, come on. Hey. Hey! All right. Get out of here before any guards show up and...", Mao Mao urged as Bao Bao lifted his leg up.

"Whoa, Hey. All right, no time for sweet good-byes.", Mao Mao grinned before Bao Bao turned back, barked twice, and then ran off, this time with Mao Mao grinning.

"'Till next time.", Mao Mao waved.

"Wow. You're actually taking this well, Mao Mao.", Mary grinned in surprise.

"Well, he is my best friend. What can I do?", Mao Mao sighed in response.

"Yeah, but what about Foolduke, Higgs, and the others?", Tulip asked.

"Well, far be it from me, but...I think in time, they'll come around. And if they don't, then we definitely will.", Mary assured.

"She does have a point, Tulip.", Megan agreed.

"If I may, it may have seemed clear that while they are not going to get over your apparently bad judge of character, they have yet to realize the thing about being the main people of their own story. Spiteful or not, I'm sure they need some time to work it out.", Atticus

"Huh.", Tulip responded before Mao Mao began speaking to Badgerclops and Adorabat over the walkie talkie.

"Uh, deputies, come in. What's your status? It's lunchtime and I'm hungry.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Oh, hey, Mao Mao. Uh, we can't talk right now. We're being tortured.", Badgerclops spoke before he and Adorabat screamed.

"How much longer do we have to do this?", Badgerclops asked.

"Three days or until I'm bored of you. Just settle in.", Snugglemagne responded as he played his harpsichord.

Meanwhile, near the waterfall, Team Foolduke and Higgs set up camp at a new spa place with heat bubbles in the pond.

"There we go. That's more like it.", Foolduke grinned.

"So, what do we do now?", Summer asked.

"Well, first up, we're going to leave Pure Heart Valley effective immediately. Or at least after we finished making sure all our stuff is packed.", Foolduke responded.

"And how long before that happens?", Bubblegum asked.

"Well, at least a day.", Higgs replied.

"Oh. So, I guess we aren't staying for very long, are we?", Marceline guessed.

"Nope, but as long as we pack everything up first, we got some time to kill until then. Maybe then, we can really prove ourselves out there... someday.", Foolduke assured.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Later, at the waterfall, Higgs was chasing Lori and trying to take pictures of her on her cellphone.

"Geez, Higgs. It's only been a day and you're already hung up on me! What the heck is wrong with you?!", Lori exclaimed.

"Come on, it'll be fun!", Higgs spoke as she chased Lori.

"Should we be worried about this?", Twilight asked.

"I'm sure it's fine.", Foolduke assured.

Clearly, that wasn't the case as later, Higgs even tried to spy on Lori undressing, but wound up getting caught.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you about personal space? Get out of my bedroom!", Lori shouted.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, Higgs tried to spy on Lori while she's peeing in the toilet once, hid underneath Lori's bed where she kept all of her shoes with Higgs sniffing all of Lori's shoes, smelling, and even inhaling the scent of them before stealing all of her shoes first and then she started stealing all of Lori's clothes eventually leading to Lori chasing after her, but with Luan chasing after Higgs and Lori whilst taking pictures of his own. One time, Higgs even hid in the shower in purpose as Lori was about to take a shower only to notice Higgs in the shower, resulting in a tug-of-war with Lori trying to get out while Higgs tried to make her stay with her.

"It's fine, huh?", Twilight sarcastically spoke.

"Hmm. Maybe this new team business is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought. Still, nothing we can't handle.", Foolduke responded.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Pretty cool, right? Just 2 episodes left before the first season is done. So, if you have ideas for how Chapter 29 could be more Halloween-y, feel free to let me know. Oh, and Chapter 29 will be the last episode to feature more passengers arriving. Until next time. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long, but I finally finished this Halloween special with just 1 episode left before the first season ends. Oh, and thanks to Misaki, I decided to bring Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha back (which was Misaki's suggestion so that there would not be any confusion as to whose idea that was). After all, it wouldn't seem right to leave them out of the fun on Halloween. Also, I listened to a song called "Keep Your Head on Halloween" by Dove Cameron, on both normal and long versions. They were both so spooky, it's so goshdarn catchy, so I decided to include it for later on in the story before the epilogue. Now, I didn't have any ideas for most of the group's costumes for this chapter, so if you have ideas for which passenger should wear what as a costume for this chapter, feel free to suggest it in a review, please. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 29: "A Tale of Two Spooks"**

In the evening during sunset, Lori was going to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for a sort of Halloween party going on tonight. Unfortunately, as she was getting ready, Higgs was quite shocked to notice Higgs hiding in the shower once again, waiting for Lori.

"Higgs! What are you doing?", the irked Lori exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, Lori. Join me.", Higgs spoke as she then grabbed Lori, who struggled to stay out of the shower as she grunted.

"You know you want to.", Higgs spoke.

"Yeah..., but just not...with you...in it! Why do you always do this, anyway?!", Lori grunted as the struggle continued.

"Because I love you, Lori. I love you with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns.", Higgs responded seductively.

"Yeah, well, that's not a valid enough reason for that.", Lori retorted.

"All right, you two. Enough of that for now. We gotta get ready for the big Halloween party tonight before we leave.", Foolduke announced.

"Oh, well. I guess it beats having to deal with this any day.", Lori agreed before Higgs then let her go get ready for the party.

"Until next time, my love.", Higgs spoke to herself.

"You know I heard that, right?", Lori shouted to Higgs, making her sigh.

"Right. In the meantime, I'll go pick the 4 girls up. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss it.", Hekapoo spoke before then crossing over into the portal and coming back with Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha 5 minutes later.

"Hey, you look a bit scary. Who are you?", Drusilla asked.

"First off, I'm Hekapoo. And second, there's gonna be a big Halloween party at the palace. Wanna get ready?", Hekapoo asked.

"A halloween party?! Oh, my gosh! We'd better get ready!", the 4 twins spoke in unison before then frantically searching for their costumes.

Meanwhile, in the palace, King Snugglemagne was asleep before his stomach growled, waking him up a bit before getting out of bed and then going for the fridge to pick up a whole cake with a cherry on top before closing the fridge and then heading out into the hallway when sudden growling noises were heard, attracting the King's attention before he turned around slightly and seemingly noticed something frightening before dropping the cake onto the floor as numerous beasts with glowing red eyes in the shadows growled at him, making him very panicked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!", King Snugglemagne shouted before fainting as he even tore off his own tapestry in trying to keep himself balanced, only to fall into the ground instead before the unknown creatures took off, worrying Quinton, who then triggered the Royal Alarm back at HQ as the same song that played from the Royal Alarm blared again.

_Save my bacon,_

_I'm really in a jam _

At that moment, Tulip, Mary, Megan, Mikayla, and Penelope were getting ready for the party with Tulip and Megan, in their astral forms, going for their ghost costumes, Mary in her vampire costume that resembles the time that she and Susan were once turned into vampires, only her eyes were still normal, Penelope in her mummy costume, and Mikayla going for the Frankenstein's monster look.

"Uh-oh. Looks like King Snugglemagne is in trouble.", Tulip spoke.

"You think we should go get Badgerclops?", Mary asked.

"If it's that important, I see no point in leaving him out of it.", Megan responded.

Meanwhile, Badgerclops was playing online with his friend.

"Oh, yeah? Well, my best friend is a cop, guy! So, you better... Wait, how...how old are you?", Badgerclops asked before Tulip, Mary, Megan, Mikayla, Penelope, Mao Mao, and Adorabat walked over to Badgerclops.

"Oh, wow. Great costumes, guys. Wait, why are you wearing costumes?", Badgerclops asked.

"First off, it's for a Halloween party. Secondly, how long has that alarm been going off for?", Tulip asked.

"Dude, forever! Do you think you can get it for me? I'm a little busy.", Badgerclops requested before taking a sip.

However, Mao Mao did not take the request well before taking the controller with Adorabat then cutting the controller in half with her wing.

"Tell your friends you have to go!", Mao Mao grumbled.

"Ugh, fine! Happy Halloween, kid.", Badgerclops spoke as he got up before turning off his headset.

Later, the sheriff's department arrived at the palace.

"What do you think the king called us here for, anyway?", Badgerclops asked.

"Not sure. All I know is something bad must've happened here just like last time.", Tulip replied.

"Yeah, with the broken windows. Except it turned out to be a bone message.", Mary replied as Mao Mao then opened the doors and walked in.

"We're here. What's the emergency. Whoa! Egad!", Mao Mao exclaimed as he noticed so much chaos in the room with Foolduke (dressed as a devil), Higgs (dressed as a ninja), and their team, especially Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, and Tabitha (especially in their own Halloween costumes as two witches, with which several others such as Adelaide, Sid, Penny, Whitney, Carol, Agnes Johnson, Beatrix Yates, Bobbie Fletcher, and most of them are witches as well, while Bluebell Brunette , Chinah, and the others who aren't witches are fairy princesses, except for Bubblegum, who is now in a dress with the silver glittery mask with her halloween alias known as Lady Quietbottom, and Marceline, who is in the form of a European dragon, and especially Jackie Lynn Thomas, who decided to dress up as a mermaid, and two black cats), already investigating it.

"The twins? Oh, no! We forgot all about them!", Mary groaned, upset about how she and the others, of all people, had forgotten all about them.

"Man! No wonder Foolduke and Higgs hated us.", Tulip stated.

"We'll discuss this later.", Megan spoke.

"Right now, the important thing is, what happened in here?", Penelope asked.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. What are you doing here?", Snugglemagne asked.

"I think the better question is, if nothing is wrong, then what are _they _doing here?", Megan retorted.

"And didn't you set off the emergency alarm?", Adorabat asked.

"I most certainly did not! Someone pressed it on accident.", Snugglemagne responded whilst glaring at Quinton from behind.

"Really? Then, what happened to those tapestries?", Mary asked as she floated over to where the torn-off tapestries are.

"I'm redecorating.", Snugglemagne fibbed.

"And the cake?", Mao Mao added.

"We're having a birthday party on the floor, naturally.", Snugglemagne responded.

"And the fact that Foolduke, Higgs, and their team beat us here?", Tulip questioned.

"Oh, they're probably here to make some, uh, last minute changes for the party.", Snugglemagne fibbed.

"Wait. That's not what we're here for.", Dawn spoke.

"Look, Your Grace, we're not leaving until we figure out what's going on here and what they're here for.", Tulip responded.

"Hey, we're just as in the dark about that as you.", Maggie responded.

"Ahem. Remember what we discussed, Maggie.", Foolduke whispered.

"Oh. Right. No talking to them. Got it.", Maggie remembered sheepishly.

"Uh, how come you don't want us to talk to them?", Drusilla puzzled.

"I don't want to talk about it.", Foolduke responded.

"Oh, fine. It was Quinton. Ronald! Take him away.", Snugglemagne spoke before an executioner-like guard took Quinton away from behind.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the truth.", Tulip commented.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Tulip on this one.", Adorabat agreed.

"Look at the poor fool.", Mao Mao sighed as he then looked back to see Snugglemagne ushering them to leave now.

"Shoo. Get out of here. Just go.", Snugglemagne ushered whisperingly.

"Uh, far be it from me, Mao Mao, but I'm starting to think that Snugglemagne is afraid of us.", Tulip responded.

"Well, I would argue, but either way, he's clearly been shaken, so we might be on the same page about that. That alarm didn't go off for no reason. Looks like the King's been compromised. We're gonna have to figure this out on our own.", Mao Mao spoke.

"Yeah!", Adorabat agreed.

"The fate of the entire kingdom could be at stake. Alright, listen up! Anyone with information on the disturbance here tonight, step forward, please.", Mao Mao spoke as two guards, one sloth sweetypie, Penny, Camille, Honey, and Rhett the Chef stepped forward only for King Snugglemagne to stop them.

"Uhp! Break time's over. Back to work, everyone. Chop, chop! Oh, I swear, these labor laws will be the end of me.", Snugglemagne spoke.

"Seriously? It's not even a work day.", Tulip replied.

"And I know how work days operate.", Megan added.

"Oh! Were we still talking? My apologies.", Snugglemagne smirked.

"It's even worse than I thought. We're gonna have to kick this investigation up a notch.", Mao Mao spoke as he picked up a piece of the cake that fell on the ground.

"So, where to, Mao Mao?", Tulip asked.

"To the kitchens!", Mao Mao shouted before the sheriff's department left while following Mao Mao.

"Yo, I was about to say the same thing.", Badgerclops spoke as he went with Mao Mao, Adorabat, Tulip, Megan, Mary, Mikayla, and Penelope before Snugglemagne looked back on his reflection.

"I can't let them discover...the truth!", Snugglemagne spoke to himself before both Mao Mao and Tulip got near the king.

"What did you say?", Mao Mao asked

"Ohh! Nothing. Nothing. Uh, nothing at all.", Snugglemagne fibbed before Mao Mao growled as Tulip spoke.

"Okay, I know you're definitely hiding something, and we're going to find out what it is if I have to X-Ray you.", Tulip responded before she and Mao Mao left, leaving Snugglemagne worried as he shuddered.

Then, Foolduke got an idea.

"You know what? That gives me an idea. While they're out investigating, we could set up elaborate Halloween pranks for them.", Foolduke concocted.

"Yeah. Maybe then, they won't treat us like sidekicks anymore.", Higgs agreed before both laughed a bit maniacally, worrying Dawn and Maggie.

"Okay, that's a bit too scary.", Dawn commented.

"Eh, just go with it.", Foolduke responded.

Later, Foolduke, Higgs, and their present company, consisting of Summer Smith, Dawn, Maggie, Margaret, Becky, Dana, Whitney, Teri, Penny (Lori's formerly unamed friend), Carol Pingrey, Bianca, Sooyoung, The Bluebell Brunette, Bobbie Fletcher, Chinah, Cici, Clare, Lindsay Sweetwater, Jackie, Mandee, Amy, Kat, Rose, Kate, Sarah, Felecia, Liz, Julia, Jennifer, Judy, Bonnie, May, Julie (Lynn's formerly unamed friend), Margarita, Ms. Pham, Agnes Johnson, Nikki, Paige, Paula, Polly Pain, Holly Pain (Polly's potential twin who has three pairs of eyelashes), Renee, Tabby, Roxanne, Sadie, Kat (formerly unnamed female Stage Manager), Tanya and Roxie (formerly unnamed Twin Sisters), Molly, Shannon, Tara, Amy, Wanda (formerly unnamed Gus' Games and Grub waitress), Shana, Jill, Natasha (3 formerly unnamed Cheerleaders), Lauren (formerly unnamed Dine'n' Dance Waitress), Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lisa, Lola, and Lana Loud, were at the forest when a door opened with Anna, Elsa, Mitzi, Darma, Sally, Brooke, Stacy, Daphne Gonzales, Possum Girl (A.K.A. Riki), Kendall Perkins, Brianna Buttowski, Janet (formerly unnamed Hamburger on a Stick Girl), Janelle, Kelly, Lisa Bancroft, Penelope Patterson, Scarlett Rosetti, Shannon, Teena Sometimes, Mabel Pines, and Wendy Corduroy, Tambry, Sue (formerly unnamed Summerween Superstore worker), Daphne, Sasha, Marcy, Maggie, Lena Dupreis, Simone Lenoir, Princess Zelda, Spryte the fairy, Princess Lana, the Gorgon sisters comprising of Fury, Euryale, and Medusa, Celeste, Lorraine (the formerly unnmaed short haired long haired girl who has short long blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a short red dark red and white shirt with a white star on the shirt and wears short medium long white skirt), the formerly unnmaed long haired girl who has long blonde hair and grey blue eyes and wears a orange flower in her hair and wears light blue earrings and wears a long black dress and long black boots named Rebecca, a formerly unnamed orange short haired girl who has short orange hair and green blue eyes and wears pink red lipstick and a unnmaed long haired girl who has long blonde hair named Scarlette, Susan, Isabella, Mishty, Bloom, Sarah, Fuli, Rey, Wendy, Jane, Suzette, Chelsey, Summer, Cree, a formerly unnamed female hippie woman who has brown hair and long brown staright hair and wears a yellow hair band on her hair and has dimples on her cheeks and has black eyes and wears a short green tank revealing tank top and wears red pink pants and yellow sandal shoes and a unnmaed blonde haired woman who has long blonde hair and black eyes and wears a white beige sun hat with a orange stripe on her sunhat and wears a lowcut revealing orange tank top and wears a long orange skirt named Pamelia, the unnamed Adenoidal Girl named Eunice, Dr. Bikini, Amalia Sheran Sharm, Bakara Jurgen, Cabotine, Aurora, Cleophee (also known as Cleo for short), Evangelyne (Eva for short), General Mofette, Irma (1987), Pulisatilla, Lynel, Cobrana, Darma, Mitzi, Selina, Hecate, Nimeria, Brooke, Rhody, Diaspro, Vivian, Heather Lane, Rachel, Debbie, Dr. Masters, Vicki, and Leilani from the Piranhaconda 2012 movie, and Mora Grissom from The Wizard (1989 movie), Lisa Simpson, Candi Brunschwegger, Christie Wilson, Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis, Moira Payne and Ruby (The Weekenders), Sunshine from the king of the hill Episode Raise the Steaks, Lisa from the King of the Hill Episode Fun with Jane, Jane, Susie, Tasha, and Peggy Donovan from the King of the Hill Episode Old Glory, Olivia from the King of the Hill Episode Bobby Rae, and a unnmaed hippie girl also known as unnmaed hippie woman who long dark brown hair and hairy armpits with brown brown armpit hair and wears a green tank top and a long light purple skirt and part of her skirt is tied up in a knot and wears dark brown sandal shoes and carrys around a light blue light grey megaphone and a white notepad from the King of the Hill Episode The Order of the Straight Arrow and Topaz has long blonde hair with part of her braided and wears a white beaded necklace and some grey piece on her neckacle and wears a short green brown tank top and a unnmaed singing hippie woman also known as a unnmaed singing hippie girl who has long brown frizzy hair and wears a light purple light grey headband and wears a light purple tank top wears a long white skirt and wears a light light grey necklace from the King of the Hill Episode Phish and Wildlife and Alison who has long blonde hair and wears a light blue shirt and carrys around a brown green purse and wears white pants from the King of the Hill Episode Mutual of Omabwah and April she has long light brown red hair and wears a light purple shirt and wears a long sleeve pink light purple shirt on underneath and wears blue jean pants and wears black belt with a sliver buckle and carrys around a light brown purse from the King of the Hill Episode Talking Shop and Cherice and Collete Davis and Debbie Grund and Donna and Gloria and Gina and Emily and Bethany and Decca and Terry and Chiffon and Jenny Medina and Stacey Gibson and Jordan Bronson and Serena Shaw and Marie and Minh Souphanousinphone Minh, who stands 5'6",and Nancy Gribble Nancy is a beautiful, curvaceous blonde standing about d Willa Harris and Emily, an outspoken feminist with green hair, a tattoo and combat d wears sliver earrings and wears a purple and blue jean pants and a blue jean vest and from the King of the Hill tv show and Moe's first unnmaed crush who has long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wears a light blue scrunchie and wears a light blue button up shirt and wears a grey blue waist line around her shirt and wears a long grey skirt from and a unnmaed brown haired orange woman who has long orange brown hair and wears a short sleeve orange shirt and beige brown pants and white black and blue sneaker shoes from the Simpsons Episode From Russia Without Love and a unnmaed black haired girl who has medium short black hair and wears a pink shirt and a grey short skirt and white socks and black and grey shoes and a unnmaed girl who has orange pink hair and wears a red headband and wears a short red and white tank top and shorts grey blue pants with the legs on the pants rolled up and wears white shoes and a unnmaed girl who has long brown tied up in a ponytail and wears a purple scrunchie and wears a light pink shirt sleeve shirt and wears purple pants with a black stripe on them and wears purple and white shoes from the Simpsons Episode Paths of Glory and a unnmaed pink haired girl who has pink hair and wears a black grey small tank top and wears green pants and wears blue suglasses on her hair and a unnmaed woman who has short brown hair and wears a white sleeveless tank top and wears dark blue pants and wears light purple and white sneaker shoes and wears a orange necklace and a unnmaed female coffee shop Cafe worker who has brown hair and wears glasses and wears light grey earrings and wears light purple dark purple lipstick and wears a black grey shirt and a green apron and wears a black string and white id card name tag and a white arm bracelet on her right wrist and wears light blue light grey pants and wears green and white shoes and her vocie has a valley girl accent and she speaks and talks in a valley girl vocie from the Simpsons Episode Baby You Can't Drive My Car and Daria Morgendorffer Appearance

In stark contrast with most other female characters, Daria makes no attempt to dress attractively, never wearing any makeup or styling her long, reddish brown hair in any particular fashion. She typically sports a large dark green jacket, an orange shirt underneath, a black skirt and large lace-up boots, accompanied by her signature thick-rimmed circular glasses. She is relatively small in stature, standing at a mere 5'2" according to Jane,and most clothes don't fit her as a result, even including her usual outfit to an extent, as her coat and boots are clearly a bit large for the Brain is the only episode where her body type is actively showcased, and it seems to be fairly similar to d Cassandra She is also somewhat hippieish like their teacher David Van Driessen d she's a nature-loving hippie. from the Beavis and butthead tv show and Andrea and Courtney Lane and Summer Lane and Penny Lane and Quinn Morgendorffer and Sandi Griffin and Brittany Taylor and Tiffany Blum-Deckler and Jane Lane also known as Jane Isabella Lane Appearance Jane has a fairly punk look, and unlike Daria, she wears make-up, but in a punkish style with dark e has short, black hair, several ear-piercings, and wears a red jacket, black v-top with a white collar, black shorts and leggings, and black om the Daria tv show and Phoebe Heyerdahl and Bridget and unnmaed Campfire Lass and Cecile and Connie and Danny's unnmaed mother and Gloria and Lila Sawyer and Lulu and Mai Hyunh and Miss Felter and Nancy and Olga Pataki and unnmaed female Pet Shop Cashier and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and Sheena and Summer and Tish Wittenberg and Torvald's mother from the hey Arnold tv show and Wonder Woman and Aresia and Hippolyta and Antiope and Hawkgirl and Supergirl from the Justice League (2001 2004 TV show)and Alice May HAIR COLOR Light blonde and EYE COLOR Violet and Physical appearance Alice is a Caucasian female with light blonde hair and violet eyes. At night, her hair looks white. When not in disguise, she wears a striped black-and-green tank top, a red skirt, black boots and a black d Personality While mostly a mystery, Alice is generally manipulative,and Expy: Alice shares traits and resemblance with Gwen Stacy, including light blonde hair, black headband, green-and-black striped shirt and having female names for both first and last d Stripperific: She was wearing a high-tech black leather dominatrix-type of costume arranged in rings around her om the Scooby Doo Mysterey incorporated tv show and Jenny Brown and Stacy Hirano and Ginger Hirano and Adyson Sweetwater and Gretchen and Milly and Katie and Becky and Birgitte and Lacie and Dana and Heather and Candace (alternate realities)and Bad Future Candace and Good Future Candace and Constance and Cindy and Dolores and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and The Fake unnmaed female Andrews Sisters and Mrs. Du Bois and unnmaed female Fireside Girl (blonde)and unnmaed female Fireside Girl (brunette) and Eliza Fletcher and Candace Flynn (1903)and Lyla Lolliberry and Mandy and Missy and Mindy and Nicolette and Princess Baldegunde and Sally and Sara and Sassy Miss K and Stacy's prehistoric ancestor and Tiana Webber and unnmaed female Yoga Instructor, teenage Bulma HEIGHT 165 cm (5'5")and WEIGHT 50 kg (110 lbs)In her teen years her bust measurement was 85cm, her waist measurement was 58cm, and her hip measurement was an adult her bust measurement was 87.2cm and young teenage Tights and Maron and female Toad Warrior also known as The female Toad Warrior unnmaed female Toad Warrior who resembles and looks like Bulma her hair in a side d teenage Bulla from the Dragonball gt tv show and,a unnmaed girl that resembles an older Bulla can be seen at the top left of the om the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon,and preteen Pan from the Dragonball gt tv show and Android 21 Android 21 (Good)Android 21 (Evil)and Angela and Erasa and young teenage Videl with her hair having low pigtails reaching past her shoulder,and Annin and Aoi Kimidori and Akane Kimidori and Vikal and The Kamikaze Fireballs and Brianne de Chateau and Sous Roas and Sanka Ku and Caulifla and Kale and Caway and Cheelai and Chao and Chico and Chronoa also known as the Supreme Kai of Time and West Supreme Kai and Chuu Lee and Coco and Cocoa Amaguri and Cocotte and Colonel Violet and Cynthia and Darkori and Ena and Fanfan and Fasha and Hopp and Sorrel and Cus and Vados and Marcarita and Makkora and Lime and young Mai and Mamba and Melee and Midori Norimaki and Mint and Miss Piiza and Nain and Nion and Pansy and Suno and Raven and Pocawatha and Polly Buckets and Princess Misa and Putine and Robelu and Lilibeu and Tanmen and Towa and unnmaed female Traffic Agent Lady and Launch and Trampire and Yurin and Alexi and unnmaed female Mermaid and General White's unnmaed Sisters and 4 unnmaed female girls in Yamcha's Fan Club the first girl has long blonde curly hair and wears a pink dress and the second unnmaed girl has short black brown hair and wears a yellow hairband a blue dress and long white socks and blue shoes and the third unnmaed girl has short long red hair and wears a orange dress and red orange shoes and the fourth girl has dark brown hair and wears a dark purple ribbon hairbow and wears a dark purple and white dress and dark purple shoes and the unnmaed The injured man's wife and Chuu Lee's unnmaed Mother and Fire Safety Kids' unnmaed Mother the Mother has has short medium long red curly staright hair and wears a light purple dress and Princess Snake's 2 unnmaed female Attendants and

Tsururin Tsun from the Dr slump tv show and Emi and Miss Hamilton and a unnmaed female teenage girl that has orange curly hair and wears a pink shirt with part of the pink shirt tied up in a knot and wears a red orange dress and wears red orange short pants and wears white green sneaker sandal shoes from the dbz episode People of Earth Unite and a unnmaed Young Girl who has orange curly hair and has blue eyes and wears a yellow white hair bandana around her hair and wears gold hoop earrings and wears a short red striped tank top and pink pants and yellow sock legging and pink and white sneaker shoes from the dbz episode and a unnmaed Motorcycle female Policewoman that appears in the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of vie and female ogre also known as A female ogre female ogre air hostess A female ogre air hostess from the dbz episode Warriors of the Dead and a woman similar to Maron, a unnmaed short haired Danish woman who has short dark blonde hair and wears light blue light grey earrings and wears a light blue dress with a light grey belt and a unnmaed female woman that has dark blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and wears white light blue light grey earrings and wears red lipstick and wears a dark red hat and wears a white shirt and a blue and dark red long sleeve jacket with one button on it and wears a white shirt and wears a dark red skirt and wears dark red high heel shoes and a unnmaed female air hostess air stewardess who has short medium long black brown hair and wears eyeshadow and brown purple lipstick and wears a dark red hat and wears a dark red long sleeve jacket with one button on the jacket and wears a white shirt and a blue and dark red skirt and dark red high heel shoes, Lisa Johnson has long red orange brown hair and wears a plaid shirt and has a pet a pet burmese python named and Roberta Keeler,has short medium length long brown hair and is a tomboy woman and she wears a grey green tank top and wears a black and sliver watch on her right wrist and she wears blue jean pants and wears black boots shoes and has a tattoo on her left arm and a tattoo on her right arm and a tattoo on the right side of her chest and wears a blue cap hat and carrys around a good sliver cigarette lighter and carrys around cigarettes for smoking from the Python (2000 movie)and 2 unnmaed lesbian college girls one has long black staright hair and wears a white red and blue and long sleeve shirt and a plaid skirt and long black pantyhose and bright red shiny shoes with red ribbons on the shoes and has white and light blue polka dot panties and the other girl has long curly brown hair and wears a blue green white shirt and medium short length grey jean pants and beige brown and white sandal shoes and wears a white bra and one of the girls has a light blue shirt and green panties and a ring on they're middle finger from the College (2008 movie)and a unnmaed Girl Playing Piano, unnmaed Female researcher from the Simpsons Episode C.E. D'oh and and Candace's unnmaed female friend 1 Hair:color Orange and Candace's unnamed female friend 2 and Hair: color Brown and Candace's unnmaed female friend 3 and Dr. Zilowitz Hair: color Brown orange and she wears glasses and green earrings and wears a grey shirt and a necklace with a green Jewel on it and wears a grey shirt skirt and wears brown grey and black high heel shoes from the Simpsons Episode Every Man's Dream and Esmeralda and unnmaed female Court reporter who has long black staright curly hair and wears a light blue light purple light grey scrunchie and wears a light blue light purple light grey suit jacket with 2 4 buttons on it and wears light blue light light grey light purple pants from the Simpsons Episode rednecks and broomsticks and Circe Lindsey Naegle from the Simpsons Episode Tales from the Public Domain segment D'oh, Brother Where Art Thou? and Lindsey Naegle also known as Lindsay Naegle Lindsey is an alcoholic and Lindsey tends to flatly admit things that might be considered e admitted to being a sexual predator,and once said that she cannot cry due to a botched face lift. Due to her role as a business and network executive figure, Lindsey (like any business CEO or network executive ) tends to over commercialize anything that she has creative control over,and Jacqueline she red hair tied up in a ponytail and wears black glasses and wears sliver blue earrings and wears pink purple red lipstick and wears a green long sleeve shirt with 3 buttons on it and wears a black belt with a sliver buckle on it and wears a light blue light grey long skirt from the Simpsons Episode Left Behind and a unnmaed blonde haired woman with medium long hair and wears glasses and wears a purple long sleeve shirt and wears a grey beige medium shirt long skirt and and wears beige grey high heel shoes and wears lipstick from the Simpsons Episode Love is in the N2-O2-Ar-CO2-Ne-He-CH4 and Cassidy demon from the Simpsons Episode Bull-E and Oogtars unnamed sister. she has long orange hair and blue eyes and wears a dark red cave dress from the super Mario world cartoon episode Rock TV and Lulu,from the Dino Riders biker gang Lulu is the final member of the gang and the only girl in it, she appears to be some kind of e has light green and dark green skin and she has blue eyes and wears red lipstick and wears a dark green biker helmet and wears a orange biker jacket with zippers on it and she also has yellow claws on her fingers and feet she appeard in the super Mario world cartoon episode Born to Ride and Jugga Eye: color Greenish-blue and her J-cup "jugs"Jugga talks like other cavemen, saying various words and phrases that are/sound like English, while also speaking in a different language. She isn't as tall as Buga, but she is exceptionally large (she causes Conker to faint when he realizes that she's a lot bigger than when he saw her from the middle of the arena, and she can hold Conker in her e has large b***. from the Conker's Bad Fur Day 2001 video game and Keira HEIGHT 5'6"WEIGHT 54.4 kg Characteristics Appearance Keira is 5'6", with a slim build at 120 lbs. She has fair skin, blue hair, and green eyes. From The Precursor Legacy to Jak X: Combat Racing she wore the same clothing—a sleeveless whiteish-lavender midriff singlet with thick red trim; purple and pink 3/4 cargo pants; and bandage-like straps around her arms and legs, both somewhat concealed, respectively, by brown (possibly leather)gauntlets and her shoes. During the first game, she wore sandals, though by Jak II, she wore a pair of short boots, in roughly the same style as her sandals. She also wore a purple choker around her neck, as well as blue d Her green and blue d Personality Keira's original personality, seen in the first game, had a feisty and strong tone. She was evidently confident and self-secure, as well as intelligent,her outgoing personality her confidence, standing up for herself against people she dislikes from the Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy 2001 2012 2013 2017 video game and and Tess Characteristics Appearance As a human, Tess was of average height, with a slim yet taut build, fair skin, and long, pointy ears, typical of all humans. In both forms, she has light blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a green, low-cut jacket, with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and its hem cut off at her midriff. She wears short denim shorts, held up by a brown belt, exposing parts of her underwear at the hips. Accessory-wise, Tess wears blue, fingerless gloves, a small red scarf around her neck (similar to Jak's), and a purple d Personality Superficially, Tess has a carefree, eccentric personality, coming across as bubbly and being one of the few people gullible enough to believe, or at least indulge in, Daxter's tall , Tess can also come across as intimidating when met with new, untrustworthy faces,Tess is described as one of the Underground's most valuable and courageous members,assisting Torn in the way of undercover work and intelligence-gathering. Later, she helped by building high-grade weapons and maintaining a training gauntlet for soldiers while working with the Freedom League. Tess takes to weapons development as a hobby, according to herself, but appears to be more deeply passionate and knowledgeable about the subject than she lets om the Jak II 2003 2004 2012 2013 2017 video game and a unnmaed blonde haired woman with long blonde staright curly hair and blue eyes and wears a dark blue 2 piece bikni with the top part of the Bikini having flower patterns on it and the bottom part of the Bikini being blank and wearing purple dark blue sandals with flower patterns on the sandals and wearing a sliver picering above her stomach and belly button hole and has an extremely hairy vagina and has hair near her stomach and belly button hole and wears a sliver dark blue golden bracelet on her left wrist and left arm, Freya, Dubois, Bella, Magenta, Talia, Tangerine, Emma, Serenity, Charlize, Magica, Olga, Icy, Noctura, Rae, Rosebud, Hollie, Rebecca, Beverly, Juju, Esther, Cutie, Tsunadi, Webby, Lavender, Autumn, Aria, Dorothy, Kit, Valerie, Brooke, Kara, Cindy Slam, Katrina, Angelle, Cocotte, Android 21 (both good and evil included), Narissa, Janet Nelson's Jillian Vegan, Claire Nefarius, Kamikaze Fireballs, Brianne de Chateau, Sous Roas, Samoa Ki, Vikal, Annie, Angela, Caway, Cheelai, Caulifla, Kale, Fasha, Yukon's, Kerri, Josephine, Leslie, Gabby, Silver, Yami, Terri, Tina, Sophia, Denny, Toni, Olette, Liz, Sabrina, Betty, Amanda, Vicky, Ronnie, Retasu, Zakuro, Munro, Hilary, Blue, Sierra, Tarta, Ririka, Karin, Anna, Miyuki, Minina, Glitter, Laura, Kylie, Katrina, Maria, Mindy, Sue, Muffu, Winnie, Yukon, Sakura, Anastasia, Hannah, Dora, an unnmaed Flirting woman also known as The flirting woman she has Blonde hair and Strawberry Personality Strawberry is a bit eccentric, as she uses a Malibu Stacy lunchbox as a purse. However, she is pleasant and friendly to everyone, including Milo's customers at d I'm also adding 4 unnamed breastfeeding mom's the first mom has long blonde hair and wears 2 small hoop earrings and pink lipstick and wears a blue button up blouse shirt and a long dark purple skirt with flower patterns on the skirt and purple sneaker shoes and white socks and the second mom has short brown hair and wears sliver earrings and pink lipstick and a green jacket and grey pants with pink patterns and long black boots with grey on the bottom and the thrid mom has long brown hair or red hair and pink Lipstick and wears either a blushish grey button up blouse shirt and either black or dark green pants and either pink shoes or pink socks and the fourth mom has short black hair and wears pink lipstick and a green with bluish grey patterns and either a red or orange or brown flower on the middle of the shirt and wears dark red plastic wrist bands and I'm not sure about her pants color and a unnmaed "hippie lady", and unnmaed "Little Miss Springfield" girl and Kumiko Description

She is Japanese with black hair tied into a ponytail that she holds in place with a pink hairbow. She wears a pink hoodie with a bear on the front, a black miniskirt, white knee socks, black Mary Janes and light pink d Ms. Albright and Amy She is a girl with blond hair, who bares a striking resemblance to Alex d Annette Taylor and Annie Crawford She is a mentally disturbed woman who constantly sees hallucinations. She suffers from bipolar, takes excessive amounts of Lunatrix and is extremely paranoid. She may also be a nymphomaniac due to her strong sexual advances and unnmaed female Art teacher and Audrey McConnell's unnmaed female Student 8 Appearance Her appearances can vary, due to the fact that she is a background character. Her hair is usually brown. She wears a light green shirt, an orange vest, a dark green skirt, pink socks, and gray d Selma Bouvier Selma Bouvier was born two minutes before Patty. Due to a childhood bottle rocket accident, she lost the sense of taste and smell and Selma is "the one who likes Police Academy movies and Hummel figurines, and walking through the park on clear autumn days."and Selma is very desperate to find love and Selma's favorite brand of cigarettes is identified as "Laramie Hi-Tars and The smoke and ash from the cigarettes turned her hair grey, originally blonde. and The twins had melodic voices prior to starting smoking, and their trademark harsh voices after They have on numerous occasions acted unprofessionally in the course of their jobs, such as smoking indoors, giving out licenses to unqualified drivers, and they bring back numerous slides of them on they're vacations locations, which they show them to everyone and Personality Selma and Patty tend to be cynical and are noted for their addiction to tobacco tty and Selma do not have hesitation in treating anyone with open rudeness and d Selma alongside her sister Patty are also implied to be somewhat lewd, and Physical Appearance  
She is tall and overweight with a similar body type to Patty. She wears a blue sleeveless dress and earrings. Her hair is long and curly, worn in an m-shape (although she wore different hairstyles when she was younger, it's always been longer than Patty's). She is actually a blonde, in contrast to Patty's red hair, meaning that they are in fact fraternal twins. The gray coloring is from cigarette d Patty Bouvier Patty is a lesbian appeared on a float at a pride parade, and had tomboy tendencies as a spite the similarities between her and Selma, Patty has been shown to be more jaded than her sister, particularly towards relationships. Marge once said that Patty chose a life of celibacy, but Selma had it thrust upon her. Patty's decision to not have relationships has been implied to be due to her then-closeted sexuality. Patty took various classes, including Microwave Cookery and Tai Kwon Do, as she used them as an excuse not to see Principal Skinner, and when he tried to kiss her she used a martial arts move to throw him across the with Selma Patty's hair is round, while Selma's is M-shaped. Patty wears a pink dress, with pink shoes and blue triangle earrings and orange or blue spherical beads while Selma wears purple or orange elliptical beads. However, some older episodes have a color glitch, with Patty's dress and shoes being a purple or coral tty is a red-head, Patty's voice more masculine and a lower register, while Selma's voice is a little sweeter. Patty is also a tad grumpier than milarities with Selma  
They are both cynical and jaded, holding a generally negative view on the ey both ey both have leg hair (although the leg The sisters tend to be cynical and are noted for their addiction to tobacco smoking. Patty is shown on several occasions to be a severe snorer. and Beatrice (Dangerous Curves) and Becky's Mother and unnmaed Benzine girl and Ms. Bloomenstein and Bonnie Flanders and unnmaed Brown Long Haired Girl Description

The character has brown hair, and wears a pink dress with a frilly white collar, white socks, pink shoes and a pink bow in her d Cassandra and unnamed Chinese Masseuse girl and Colette and Connie Flanders and Faith Crowley and Dahlia Brinkley and unnmaed Database's Girlfriend and unnmaed female Dermatologist and Diane (Alone Again, Natura-Diddily) and Dorit and El Puerco's first unnmaed girlfriend and El Puerco's second unnmaed girlfriend and Erin and unnmaed Female Twin and unnmaed Girl with glasses and Description The character normally wears a green shirt, blue jacket, white skirt, white socks and black shoes. She also wears a pair of thin, usually green glasses, but they are sometimes white. She has bob-cut light blue hair, but are sometimes brown, red, or other d unnmaed Girl playing soccer and Gloria's Daughter Sharon, and young Yuma Hickman and Homer's cousin's unnmaed wife and unnmaed Intense Girl Physical Appearance She wears an olive green short skirt with a black belt, a light green t-shirt, white ankle-high socks, a pair of pink earrings, and black boots. She has long black hair and pale d Jamie and Johnson and Julia and Keith's unnmaed wife and Lisa's first unnmaed girlfriend and Lisa's 2 unnamed d unnmaed Miss Wyoming woman and Debbie Pinson and unnmaed Rescued Girl Description The girl has golden brown hair tied into two low bunches with pink hair bobbles. She has a pale pink pinafore dress with a pink shirt underneath, she also has pale pink socks and pink shoes which are identical to "Lisa Simpson's" except hers are d Sarah (Bart's Girlfriend)and unnmaed female Sexy Assistant and unnmaed Snow Mom and Stacey Deathsatan also known as Gwendoline Nightshadow and Sticky-Fingers Stella and Svetlana and Sylvia, Ethel Anderson and Amber and Tiffany and Astral and Lady Tankaray and Sandy Berkman and Tammy Jane also known as Tammy Jane McGill from the Brickleberry 2012 2014 2015 tv show and Jen Masterson and Caitlin Cooke and Courtney Masterson and Julie and Lydia and Marlowe and unnmaed Pre-teen Girls also known as The Pre-teen Girls and Starr and The Hot Girls Blonde Wave Girl The Blonde Wave Girl Her distinguishing feature is her wavy blonde hair, which covers half of her d Blue Dress Girl She is known for wearing a blue strapless dress and wearing her hair d Book Girl The Book Girl is a glasses-wearing brunette Her hair is short, and she is regularly seen reading d Fine Girl She is distinguishable by her green khakis, light blue shirt, and light red hair, and Glutes Girl Her most noticable attribute is her posterior, which sticks out and is very ample. Her default appearance is as a light-skinned brunette with green eyes, and her color edit is a dark-skinned black-haired d Nerd Girl also known as The Hot Nerd Girl She is bespectacled girl with red hair who wears a teal dress, and has two "modes" of posture and hairstyle. In "Nerd Mode," she wears her hair in a topknot ponytail and has a slightly hunched over posture. In "Hot Mode", she wears her hair down and has noticeably better d Jacket Girl She is seen wearing a purple tank top and jeans, and usually combines them with the Leon Shreds ski jacket and Purple Dress Girl She is known for wearing a purple dress, having long brown curly hair, and having a very pretty d Smiling Shopper Girl She has blonde hair stuffed under a checkered cap and wears a white t-shirt. She is always seen smiling and carrying a shoulder d Red Blazer Girl and Vendor Girl She has short, unkempt red hair and is usually seen wearing a vendor hat. from the 6teen 2004 2010 tv show and Sara (Student)Description

In her original appearance, Sara wears a red dress and black times, she will wear light blue leggings. She has long black hair with a red her later appearances, she wears a green dress and pink boots. Her bow is now pink and she hasn't been seen wearing her first appearance, her hair was ginger and she had a pink-purple d unnmaed Brown-haired girl Description The brown haired girl is usually seen with brown hair, whether dark brown or light brown. There are a few episodes she's seen with blonde Lisa's Rival, she had a noticeable mold on her right cheek, which was only seen in that e wears a dress, ankle high white socks, and Mary Jane d unnmaed blonde haired Girl with ponytail Physical Appearance The Girl with ponytail is noted for always having her hair in a ponytail. Since she is a background character, her shorts and shirt usually change color. Her hair color has also changed too. Unnamed 5th grade girl Description The 5th grade girl has shoulder length brown hair tied back into 2 e wears a red short sleeved shirt, denim jeans, white socks and black Mary-Jane shoes, she also wears a gold bracelet and silver hoop d Nikki McKenna Interests Nikki seems to love skateboarding, and rides a purple 70s-style skateboard. Like Bart, she seems to be a rebel, but apparently with a better reputation. Nikki also likes vampires and reading novels such as Red Moon, which is a parody of the novel New Moon novel, part of the Twilight d Brittany (Student) Description Brittany wears a pink shirt, a magenta colored vest, purple pants, and pink e also wears magenta colored earrings and a pink e has brown d Kaitlin Physical appearance Kaitlin wears a pink shirt, long blue pants, and blue shoes. She also has an orange and pink colored bracelet on her right d Caitlin (Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh)Description Caitlin has brown hair tied back into a single ponytail and wears a red shirt with a striped green waistcoat and a light-green d Katelyn (Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh)Description Katelyn has blonde hair held back by a lavender headband and wears a lavender shirt with a purple vest and a dark-purple skirt. She also wears a bracelet on her left wrist. Angelica Physical Appearance She has black hair and wears a light purple dress with a purple belt, and purple d Audrey McConnell's unnmaed female Student 8 Appearance Her appearances can vary, due to the fact that she is a background character. Her hair is usually brown. She wears a light green shirt, an orange vest, a dark green skirt, pink socks, and gray d Ashley Description Her hair color as well as the color of her clothes have changed in previous and latter episodes. In some episodes her hair color is brown, while others it's d Unnamed female Babysitter She wears a green beret and a pink d Becky (It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge)and Stephanie Brockman and unnmaed Cookie Salesgirl and Darcy and Darcy's unnmaed Friend Appearance  
The girl has spiky blonde hair which appears to get longer. She wears a green short sleeved skirt, a blue skirt black boots, she is the only girl alongside Darcy and another girl who has got her ears pierced as she is seen with a green pearl d Darcy's unnamed brown haired d Donna Description  
Donna's appearance is that of a Goth or punk. She wears a dark gray shirt, a black jumper over her gray shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. She has her hair dyed magenta and wears skull earrings. She is most of the time seen smoking a cigarette. In the episode, "Lisa on Ice" she is seen in the assembly, although her hair color is brown instead of magenta color. Her friend, who was sitting next to her has magenta colored d Donna's unnmaed friend and unnmaed Employee of the Month Model and Ashley Grant and Harper Jambowski and Isabel Gutierrez and Jenny Appearance She has light brown hair, wears a pink dress with a heart on its hem, a light blue denim vest, white socks, and black Mary Janes with hearts at its laces. Sometimes, she wore a white and purple-striped d Samantha Stankey and Audrey McConnell's unnmaed female Student girl wears a teal-green dress and has rounder d a girl who resembles a younger version of Samantha and Another girl is seen singing at Krusty's doorstep on the Christmas special, "It's a Krusty Kinda d Lisa's unnamed female race partner Appearance

Lisa's 3 legged partner only appears once, and she has wavy light blonde hair which is down. She wears a pink short sleeved shirt, blue trousers and black and white trainers. Based on her appearance, she is likely older than Lisa, but her age remains d Lisa's other unnmaed female friend and Lisa's unnamed female Friend e has medium orange hair, a lilac shirt with a cat in the middle, blue-grey jeans and purple d Lisa's unnmaed female Friend 4 Physical Appearance She has wavy dark brown hair with a fringe. She wears an orange shirt, brown leggings, blue-grey Mary Janes with socks and a light blue skirt that is presumably made of d unnamed Long-haired girl, Ms. Cantwell and Ms. Dubinsky and Nadia Comăneci and Alaska Nebraska and unnmaed Popular Girl 1 Description She wears a white shirt with long sleeves, a green vest, blue jeans with a butterfly and star logo, and black loafers. She has light brown hair, wears a red hat, and has d unnmaed Popular Girl 2 Description She wears a white shirt, a striped orange and blue sweater with rolled up sleeves, long blue pants, and beige loafers. She has brown hair and a blue hair clip in her d unnmaed Popular Girl 3 Description She wears a pink shirt, a red skirt, pink socks, and red and white sneakers. She has brown hair, a red alice headband in her hair, and pink earrings. In her first appearance, her socks were red. and unnmaed Popular Girl 4 Description She wears a pink, red, and orange dress. She has red sandals and pink headband in her hair. Her hair is brown and she wears a purple bracelet on her wrist. Unlike most characters in the show, her skin complexion is tanned. In "Springfield Splendor", she was seen wearing pink socks and magenta and white d unnamed female Psychopath girl Kid Physical Appearance

She wears a red/gray hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeggings, and checkered black and white sneakers. She also wears a lightning bolt necklace, silver earrings, and has pale red makeup underneath her eyes. Her black hair is a pixie cut which also has red highlights near the ends of the d Poor Violet Poor Violet often has a cough caused by years of depression that has not been let out. Poor Violet has also claimed that she is very sick and wishes she can kiss d Juliet Hobbes Appearance She wears a purple dress and d unnamed Remedial Class Teacher and Shoshanna and Sister Marilyn and Gretchen and unnmaed female Kindergarten Teacher and Megan Physical appearance  
Megan wears a light blue dress with a collar and short sleeves. She has black loafers and brown hair down to her back. She also wears blue d Melody Juniper and Calliope Juniper Description Calliope has dark orange hair that has a single purple streak on the right side and a pink streak on the left side and pink lipstick. She wears a a light green tank-top, a dark brown skirt, brown boots, silver hoop earrings and a necklace with a moon on d Mr. Burns' unnmaed Nurse and Tanya and Tina Description Tina has shoulder-length black hair (tied back in pigtails during gymnastics) with bangs. She wears a blue collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves, blue jeans that are ripped at the left knee, and blue d Carrie and Gina Vendetti She has anger issues, a seemingly permanent stern look on her face and some of her locks have purple hair dye and d Unnamed Ballet Dancer Description The Ballerina wears a pale lilac vest, a purple tutu, pale lilac tights, purple ballet shoes and a pink purse which she keeps her cigarettes in. She has her hair tied into a ponytail with a purple hair bobble. While her occupation isn't revealed as well as her name, it is most likely that the Ballerina is either a middle or a high school d Unnamed Popular Girl Appearance She has black hair, a blue dress with some brown on top of it and blue d Unnamed female Teacher and unnmaed female Volleyball Coach and Valley Mercer Description  
Valley often wears a green shirt, blue pants, and green shoes. She notably wears a necklace around her neck, which contains a single pearl attached to her necklace. She also has brown hair, though in past episodes she's seen with blond d unnamed White-Haired Girl and unnmaed Long-haired girl her long brown d Vicky and Katja and unnmaed Waverly Hills Girl 1 Description She wears a light pink collared shirt, a violet skirt, ankle high socks, and brown shoes. She has brown hair and wears a d Anastasia Alekova and Julia Hair:color Blonde and is a dance instructor and Julia will have higgs attempt a lift. where She will run at higgs and where Higgs will lift her up and then all of her clothes rip,leaving Julia completely n*** she will do it on purpose In order into increase the sexual tension and to set the sexual mood and Chloe Hair: color Brown and Carmen Hair: color Pink and brown and Piper Hair:color Blonde and unnamed blonde Haired Woman with a light purple pinkish shirt and purple pants and purple shoes and 7 unnamed t shirt cannon girls from the Simpsons tv show and Veronica and Zoey from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island 2012 tv show and Samey also known as Samantha "Samey"/"Sammy" and Ella and Scarlett from the Total Drama: Pahkitew Island 2014 tv show and Crimson and Taylor from the Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 2015 2016 tv show and Gabriella and Stella Stella is the mother of Clover. She looks identical to her daughter, just older (her hair was a lighter shade of blonde in "and Carmen she originally had reddish brown hair with more layers and also had a darker skin d Phoebe She goes by the nickname "Phebes." from the totally spies tv show and Julie Bruin Appearance She is an anthropomorphic bear with red hair, who wears a green dress, black gloves and black high-heels. She also appears to have a large d Shirley the Loon Shirley is a young, white loon, who wears a pink shirt and a pink bowed ribbon in her blonde hair. She speaks in a Valley Girl accent. and Shirley the Loon's Medieval Ancestor Apppearance and  
She is shown to look exactly like her descendant, but wears a traditional purple princess outfit including a cone d The unnmaed Kindly Lady Appearance  
The Kindly Lady is a young woman (maybe in her early 20's) with brown hair, who sports a pink shirt, a blue skirt, and black mary janes with white socks. She also wears a big pink bow on her om the tiny toon adventures tv show and 3 unnamed Woman Singers also known as 3 unnamed Lady Singers with blonde hair brown hair and orange hair colors and all wearing red lipstick and Carol and Lola Bunny and Tina Russo and 3 unnamed elf girls from the looney tunes show and Courtney Gripling and Andrea and Chantal from the as told by Ginger tv show and unnamed Hall montior Girl and Mrs. Raincoat Physical Appearance  
Mrs. Raincoat has long hair, a teardrop face. She often wears a skirt or a dress. At times, she would wear a necklace. She also wear high d a black bra and red sneakers and Shannon Westerburg Appearance Shannon is a tall girl with chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes. She usually wears a purple sweater, a red tartan skirt, one white sock and one green sneaker. She has a large orthodontic appliance surrounding her head and a prosthetic one of the Robot Jones Cartoon Network Powerhouse promos she wears a yellow sweater instead of a purple e sometimes wears a cheerleading oufit which consists of a yellow sweater and a blue d Pam Physical Appearance Pam is a very big girl, though she isn't considered a threat by Robot. In season 1, she often wears a hair clip, a light brown shirt, a necklace, a pair of white pants, and ginning in season 2 (except for a few occasions), her outfit was changed. She now wears a brown shirt, a pair of white pants, a necklace, a pair of dark pink socks, and a pair of light pink d Stacy Physical appearance

Stacy is a tall pretty girl with frizzy blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a large pink bow and a retainer. She also wears pink legwarmers, a red crop top, purple leggings, a black skirt and pink d 2 unnamed girls the first girl has brown hair and wears a grey sweater and white striped shorts and black sneakers with white socks the second girl has short blonde hair wears pink lipstick a pink striped yand a light blue striped skirt and pink socks and either pink or grey sneakers, Stripperella, Suzy X, Audrey, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Mavis Dracula, Penny, Marcy and Maggie from the Amphibia ( 2019 TV show)and Frankie Foster from the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 2004 2009 tv show and Kitty Katswell and Katty Katswell and Camp Counselor also known as The unnamed camp counselor and Counting Cougar and unnmaed Flower Stand Cat also known as The unnmaed Flower Stand Cat and Lulu Stepanski and Miss Hopper and Miss Petropolis and Phonics Fox and Rachel O'Foxy and Tammy and 3 unnamed girl cats from the T.U.F.F. Puppy 2010 2015 tv show and Lord Dominator from the Wander Over Yonder 2013 2016 tv show and Priscilla Jones, Veronica Star, Alyssa, Lauren Ledergerber, Artemis, Britney Britney (also known as The Platinum Princess), Carly, Chloe Carmichael, Dolores fairy, Mary Alice Doombringer, "Ms. Sunshine", Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree, Happy Peppy Betty, Princess Mandie (also known as "Man-die"), Maria (Ranch Girl), Mary Lou Bixby, Megan Bacon, Missy, Miss Dimmsdale, Molly, Mrs. Powers, Sally, Tooth Fairy, Vicky, Alice, Mary, Kim, Kristen, Blossom (1998), Bubbles (1998), Buttercup (1998), Princess Bluebelle, Emily (formerly unnamed Cowgirl), Duplikate, the derbytantes, Maylyn, Jaylyn and the other members apart from three more (mostly unnamed) members of the Derbytantes, all of whom look identical to Jaylyn except for hair color, Haylyn, Trudy and Jessica (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare), Nancy Chang, Chris and Terry (Roller Ghoster Ride), Mandy Dinwiddie and Elle (There's No Creature Like Snow Creature), Lorelei Leland, Gretchen Mueller, Lindsay Pagano, and her unnamed female backup singers, Maura Ravenmane, And Shelly (The Unnatural), Autumn Summerfield and the formerly unnamed female Waitress named Betsy (Pompeii and Circumstance), Allison (High-Tech House of Horrors), and Madamoiselle Chantal, Lupe Chesares and Fern (formerly unnamed female Daughter) (Mummy Scares Best), Eve De La Faye and Marcy (A Scooby-Doo Halloween), Meadow, Cindy (Gentlemen, Start Your Monsters!), Connie Crunch, Verona Dempsey, Frida, Flora, and Grey (Camp Comeoniwannascareya), Danica LeBlake and Linda (E-Scream), Mei Ling and Rachel (A Scooby-Doo Valentine), Shawna (Reef Grief!), Sheila (A Scooby-Doo Valentine), Spice, Miranda Wright, Alice May, Princess, Laura, Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, Dorsa Finn, Miriam and Belinda (2 formerly unnamed hippie girls), two nude women named Mandy and Becky, Dr. Amanda Rebecca, Stacy and her 2 unnamed Cheerleaders freinds, Cindi, Mrs. Lana Lockhart, Miss Emily, Gloria Ironbachs, Angela, Other Meg, Connie D'Amico, Gina Resedes, Patty, Ruth Cochamer, Beth, Sarah, Dotty Campbell, Lindsay Lohan, Christie Brinkley, Jillian Russel-Wilcox, Carolyn, Brooke Roberts, Chloe, Cindy, Denise, Kate, Lauren Katherine Tell, Martha, Nichole Silver, Tina, Amy and two teen formerly unnamed girls named Candice and Sophie, Maude Flanders, Selma Bouvier, Patty Bouvier (also known as Patricia Maleficent and "Little Miss Springfield" girl), Air Safety Inspector 2, Angry Mom, Annette (therapist), Annette Taylor, Manfredi (formerly unnamed Bacardi Woman) and Kriss (formerly unnamed female Ball pit employee 1), Felicity the Ballet Teacher, Ms. Bloomenstein, Jackie (formerly unnamed female Bob's Groomer), Katy (Bort's formerly unnamed Mother), Bryce Dallas Howard, Heather (unnamed female Building Owner), Jewel (Camping Woman), Charquelle, Valerie (formerly unnamed Choking Woman), and MJ (Comic Book Guy's formerly unnamed ex wife) (The Joy of Sect), Dahlia Brinkley, Renet (formerly unnamed female Diz-Nee Tour Guide 1), Dorit, Erin (Sophie's mother), Sophie Krustofsky, Evelyn Trunch, Melissa (formerly unnamed Fake Lisa Simpson and Female actress), Melody (Female Club Hopper 1) and Ming (Female Korean Artist 2) (couch gag), Nellie (Female Mail Carrier), Delores (Female Naval Officer), (Female Victim), Ellen (Fleet-A-Pita Saleswoman), Fluffy, Tina (formerly unnamed female Friend 1), Nancy (formerly unnamed female Friend 2), Rose (formerly unnamed female Friend 3), Jenny (formerly unnamed Friend 4), Chun (formerly unnamed Female Fighter), Kai (Female Korean Artist 1) (couch gag), Gavin, Katelyn's unnamed Mother named Johanna, Susan (formerly unnamed female Gifts Clerk), Evelyn (formerly unnamed female Itchy & Scratchy Land clerk), Vanessa (formerly unnamed female Jazz Musician), Mary Spuckler, Mary (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister), Audrey McConnell, Ms. Mellon, Miss Goodthighs, Miss Wyoming, Michelle (formerly unnamed female Mom 2), Ms. Barr, Quenley Woosterfield, formerly unnamed female Reporter) ('Round Springfield)and Sandra and Shauna Chalmers, Sarah (formerly unnamed female Space Mutant Female Victim, Miss Springfield, unnamed female Talk Show Guest, Coach Lowenthal (formerly unnamed female Volleyball Coach, Sissy (formerly unnamed female Waverly Hills Elementary School teacher, Xena the Warrior Princess (who was actually Lucy Lawless in the guise of Ms. Cantwell), Oceanbird, Becky & Gwen, Cindy, Candi, Mary (formerly unnmaed female Darbie Collector), Pony Puff Princess Lee Lee, , Lisa, Lisa (Little Girl), Mary Weather, Kernal (formerly unnamed Sporting Goods Lady), Applegate (formerly unnamed female Teacher), Bridgette and Sierra (2 formerly unnamed Two Girls from The Big Cheese), Vicky, Moon Ray Glama, Phalon, Ming, Veruca, Captain Syrup, Princess Daisy, Vanessa, Ashley, Mona, Kat, Ana, Penny Crygor, Attina, Esmeralda, Tana, Eilonwy, Fala (Allura), Dyris, Lisa Johnson, Roberta Keeler, Edie, Sharon, Cindy Hammersmith, Annie Phillips, Brenda Jones, and Marcie Stanler from the Friday the 13th (1980 movie), Sandra Dier and Vickie (also known as Victoria "Vickie" Perry) from the Friday the 13th Part 2 1981 movie, Debbie and Vera Sanchez from the Friday the 13th Part III 1982 movie, Sara Parkington, Tina and Terri Moore, Becky (formerly unnamed female Hitchhiker), and Samantha Lane from the Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter 1984 movie, Violet from the Friday the 13th: A New Beginning 1985 movie, Lizabeth and Paula Mott, Nicola Alyssa "Nikki" Parsley and Annette Edwards from the Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives 1986 movie, Melissa Ashley Emerson Paur, Sandra Casey, Maddy Paulson, Robin Peterson, and Judy from the Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood 1988 movie, Suzannah Elizabeth "Suzi" Donaldson, Tamara Mason, Eva Watanabe, and J.J. Jarrett from the Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan 1989 movie, Heather from the Freddy vs. Jason 2003 movie, Lea Dilallo from The Good Doctor (2017 TV show), Caroline Miller, Danielle, Hannah, Julie Houlerman, Nicki, Patty Henderson, Starla (a formerly unnamed female tomboy wrestling girl), Bully, Meghan, Luster Dawn, Francine Rhenquist, Kiera (A.K.A. Angry), and Catalina (A.K.A. Red) walking out of the door before it vanished behind them.

"Hey, girls. Welcome to Pure Heart Valley. I am Foolduke and this is Higgs. As for the girls present with us, here's a list.", Foolduke introduced while handing a list, which had the names and people above each name, to Catalina, who then took a look with Kiera, Anna, and Elsa looking at it.

"The list is so that you can memorize their names.", Higgs added.

"Uh..., thanks?", Catalina responded.

"You're welcome.", Foolduke responded.

"So, as long as you girls are here, wanna help us set up some pranks?", Leni Jr. asked.

"Sure. As long as they don't go too far.", Kiera replied.

"Oh, but first, would you girls like to dress up for the occasion? It is Halloween, after all.", Hekapoo offered.

"Sure. I don't see why not.", Anna replied.

"No, thank you. We will join the festivities, but we've brought our own costumes.", Simone responded before she and Lena hissed as they then grew pointy ears, fangs, and claws as their eyes turned cat-slit yellow just before Lena's skin turned brown as her fingers grew while the blouse wound up tearing apart before it showed her shoes quickly torn apart by her feet turning into panther-like paws with claws as toenails. Then, it showed Simone's shirt sporting a hole from the back of the shirt, as well as the top of the sleeves, as well as the rest, before the brown fur progressed with which afterwards, Simone then snarled like a tiger before Lena went through the same thing, except the back of her shirt remained intact.

"So how about it? Convincing?", Lena asked.

"Uh..., yeah. I guess that works.", Higgs grinned dumbfoundedly.

Later, at the palace, as the rest of the present company, accompanied by Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, focused on making actual preparations for the party Summer, Lola, Lucy, Anna, Elsa, Lynn Jr., Leni, Haiku, Maggie, Carol, Cristina, Fiona, Gabby, Girl Jordan, Mollie, Sid Chang, Stella, Hattie, Jackie (Teen), Beatrix, Katherine, Lindsay Sweetwater, Mandee, Paula, Sam Sharp, Renee, Polly, Holly, Becky, Dana, and Whitney, most of which were in their witch costumes, were helping Luan and the 4 twins set up pie slingshots in the entrances while Lena and Simone were getting in position for their own scare tactics.

"Okay. The pies are ready for launch.", Polly spoke.

"And the slingshot's ready, too.", Holly added.

"Good. They need to be in peak condition for the pranks we're gonna land tonight,", Hekapoo responded.

"So, what are those pranks for, anyway?", Catalina asked.

"Oh, they're for our little guests named Tulip, Mary, Megan, Mikayla, Penelope, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat.", Sam Sharp responded.

"Oh, yeah. Like a good prank.", Lucretia guessed.

"Yeah. Those ones are funny.", Tabitha agreed.

"No argument here.", Anna agreed, having experiences with pranks like those at least once.

"Not that I'm questionable about this, but what do you girls have against them anyway?", Elsa asked.

"Yeah, fact is, they never gave us any respect and treated us like sidekicks. At least, that's what I was told.", Summer responded.

"Oh. That bad, huh?", Kiera guessed.

"Of course, it's bad. That's why we've disbanded from the Sheriff's Department and started our own freelance superhero team, to stand out from them, make a name for ourselves. Well, most of us did, actually.", Fiona responded.

"Some of us just joined it.", Girl added.

"We were already briefed about it and made the right choice joining this team.", Stella agreed.

"So, we've been trying to get back at them and prove to them that we are the best ever since.", Hekapoo added.

"Yeah. When they get back, they're gonna get more than pie on their faces, courtesy of the Prankasaurs!", Luan exclaimed proudly, somehow reminding Higgs of something important.

"Uh-oh.", Higgs suddenly spoke up in realization.

"What is it now, Higgs?", Foolduke asked.

"Well, the thing is, I...kinda got jealous of how Trixie won those pets at the Head Chef Competition, so I got those just to spite her, but then I forgot all about them, and they're probably wondering around the kingdom right now.", Higgs responded.

"Huh? A bunch of dinosaurs are invading the kingdom?!", Minerva exclaimed.

"No. They're not dinosaurs. At least not all of them.", Higgs responded.

"Well, whatever they are, we have to track them down and stop them before they can do any damage. And I know just what to do.", Foolduke responded.

"Anything we can do to help?", Kiera asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Anyone who'd like to stay and help Luan and the twins can finish preparing the pranks for the sheriff's department. Anna, Elsa, Dawn, Maggie, Bonnie, Marceline, Hekapoo, you're with us.", Foolduke responded as the 4 twins giggled mischievously.

"We're on it.", Bonnie stated as Marceline grinned.

"Same here.", Hekapoo added.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you'd say that. I have a little secret that can help us out with that.", Catalina responded as her eyes then started glowing completely red as she smirked with her teeth turning into fangs.

Later, the king's screams attracted the attention of Higgs' unattended pets as a WolfWrath picked up the sound and then growled before heading there as did the Ice Dragon, the fire lion, Dyna Blade, Torgeia, the Ozone Hole Monster, Kracko, the Tornadon, the Tyrannosaurus, the raptors, and the Pteranodons closed in just as elsewhere, Foolduke, Higgs, Catalina (who now bore silver wolf fur, pointy ears, fangs, a wolf nose, a long, bushy tail, claws, and paws as feet), Kiera, Anna, Elsa, Bonnie, Marceline, Hekapoo, Dawn, and Maggie were looking for Higgs' pets.

"Are you sure they're around here somewhere?", Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah. The foot prints say it all, or if not then, their scents definitely give it away.", Catalina responded.

"Well, even if they are here, where could they be?", Dawn asked.

"They gotta be somewhere nearby around here, right?", Hekapoo asked.

Then, Catalina sniffed further before finding them out and pointing to the direction where they are.

"They're right there. Just at the end of some...carnival hall?", Catalina responded.

"Oh, no. That's where the Sheriff's Department is.", Marceline groaned.

"Well, I guess either way, we have to stop them before they do damage. Even if it means...ugh, saving them. Besides, maybe then, we'll prove to them that we won't need any saving.", Foolduke suggested.

"Huh. Well, since you put it that way...", Marceline smirked.

"Come on. There's no time to waste.", Kiera urged.

Back to the Sheriff's Department, a WolfWrath, an Ice Dragon, a fire lion, Dyna Blade, Torgeia, the Ozone Hole Monster, Kracko, the Tornadon, the Tyrannosaurus, the raptors, King Ghidorah, Ralph (a giant wolf), Lizzie (a giant mutant crocodile), and the Pteranodons appeared and each gave their own beastial roar while giving off their own individual intimidation's as well. And to make matters worse, a whole pack of Troodons, numbering up to 20, broke out and then charged outward to surround the Sheriff's department and King Snugglemagne with a screech.

"Oh, no.", Tulip spoke in worry about what's to come next.

Then, before the WolfWrath could strike just as the Troodons were about to spew their venom, it was suddenly whacked, or pushed back more like, puzzling the troodons before three familiar figures were now seen in the shadows.

"Get ready, y'all. We got company.", Mao Mao urged before the figure stepped into the light.

"Just take a chill pill, all right?", Marceline suggested.

"What? Foolduke? Marceline? And Higgs? You girls came back?", Tulip puzzled.

"Don't get the wrong idea.", Foolduke responded before Higgs then shouted to her pets as Bubblegum, Catalina, and Kiera caught up.

"Hey, you guys! Stop! They may be our enemies now, but it's not worth it.", Higgs responded, puzzling the pets.

"It's okay. We're here now.", Higgs assured before the giant pets cooed softly.

"Uh..., thanks?", Tulip responded puzzlingly.

"Eh, don't sweat it.", Foolduke only responded a bit coldly as Bubblegum,

"Okay. Well, now that that mess is over, let's try that again. But this time, the right way. Your Majesty, can you please tell us what really got you scared?", Tulip asked.

"Oh, very well. Since you're kind enough to ask nicely...", Snugglemagne replied as he then began playing on his portable harpsichord.

As it happens Tulip and the Sheriff's Department were being glared at by Higgs' pets up until Higgs raised her hand and urged them to stop, prompting them to do just that before Snugglemagne was then seen playing it again, but this time before then dancing around in a more catchy, upbeat tune before a black smoke escaped from Snugglemagne's mouth and then moved away from the shadows to show the pets dancing in joy, especially Foolduke, Higgs, Bonnie. Marceline, Anna, Elsa, Maggie, Dawn, Kiera, and Catalina.

_When you showed up in the night,_

_I was scared me out of my mind_

_I_ _didn't dream that you would come here_

_Just to hurt my pride_

_But you mocked me and you laughed_

_When I tried to share my pain_

_I won' be shamed_

_And my fire can't be tame_

_Though, I_

_I admit I was afraid,_

_My mama didn't raise my just to cower in your shade_

_And if I told you all my secrets_

_All my fear and all my pain_

_Would you listen? No!_

_Or treat me with disdain?_

_Whoooooa,_

_Whoooooa_

_Whooooa_

_That's right_

_Ooh! _

Then, it showed Snugglemagne leaning on water before Mao Mao popped up and sang as well while trying to figure out what's going on in his own way before Tulip the ghost, Mikayla the Frankenstein, Mary the Vampire, Camille, Guard number two, and Rhett the Chef popped up and sang as well, prompting Mao Mao to flee only for both Mary and Camille to fire a blast from Camille's latest invention, causing Mao Mao to fall down before it went back to reality with Mao Mao and Badgerclops realizing where they went wrong.

_Snugglemagne: You three fools are giving me a migraine_

_Mao Mao: My liege, we're only here to serve you _

_Snugglemagne: Well, you're driving me insane! _

_Mao Mao: Just tell me what to slash _

_Tulip, Mikayla, Mary, Rhett, Guard number two, Camille: Try listening instead_

_If you push until he pops,_

_You'll never get inside his head _

_Snugglemagne: Ohhhhhhh _

"This song makes me feel like we've been too judgmental. But it is catchy.", Mao Mao grinned before snapping his fingers with a laugh.

"Maybe we should start listening, then.", Badgerclops suggested.

"Finally! It's about time you guys figured that out.", Tulip spoke in response before Catalina then did the big finish with numerous WolfWraths, especially Higgs' pet, howling along in a melodious chorus of the night, making the Everfree Forest seem more majestic at night than frightening.

_Snugglemagne: Whooooooooa _

_Catalina: My fiiire cannot be taaaaaame _

Then, during the howls, Tulip flew up to Catalina and grinned. After that, it showed the dark, miniature versions of Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat crawling up Snugglemagne's arm and then laughing.

"I was afraid that if I told you what truly scared me in the night..., you'd only laugh.", Snugglemagne spoke before blowing them out and then chuckling a bit.

"Hold on, Your Grace. You mean..., you've been afraid of our opinion this whole time?", Tulip asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just glad at least one of you finally figured it out.", Snugglemagne sighed in response.

"Well..., we're sorry if we made you feel this way. But we're here for you now.", Tulip assured.

"Heh. Well, that's a first.", Foolduke spoke under her breath.

"I'm sorry. We can listen real good. I swear.", Adorabat assured.

"Yeah, what's wrong, guy?", Badgerclops agreed before Snugglemagne sighed a bit in response.

"Oh, all right. Well, I got up at nightfall for a whole cake.", Snugglemagne began.

"A whole cake?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"Ahem! No judgments are allowed! Remember, Mao Mao?", the ghost reminded Mao Mao.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Tulip. I forgot.", Mao Mao apologized.

"It happens to the best of us.", Tulip responded with a grin.

"You can continue now, your grace.", Megan assured.

"Oh. Thank you, Ms. Olsen. Anyway, yes. A whole cake. And I was taking it back up into my room for some late night nibbles and bring back the rest for the party, if possible, and...thought I heard a sound. And that's when I saw it! Oh! A reflection of me, your king, Wig-less!", Snugglemagne responded as it showed a flashback of him looking in the mirror to notice himself bald and without a wig, causing him to drop the whole cake to the ground as lightning struck outside before he screamed and fainted, puzzling Higgs' pets.

"And the fact that those monstrous pets were even here at all was purely coincidental as I didn't even see them at the time, but I was still scared out of my mind!", Snugglemagne added as the confused monster pets shrugged before leaving, leading Quinton to believe that Snugglemagne was attacked by them before triggering the Royal Alarm in HQ.

"Welp, that explains it.", Mary spoke.

"Wait. That's what you were afr...", Adorabat began before Mao Mao covered her mouth.

"Thank you, your grace, for sharing that. It must have been extremely...difficult for you.", Mao Mao guessed.

"It's the only imperfection we have. And I'm..., well, a bit...self-conscious about it, you know.", Snugglemagne responded.

"Hey, man. It's okay. No one looks good this late at night, you know what I'm sayin'?", Badgerclops assured as he put his arm on Snugglemagne's shoulder and looked as if his stink had returned, but this time with a couple of flies circling around him.

"Yes, well..., some of us, I suppose.", Snugglemagne responded with a slight laugh.

"All right. It is getting a bit late, but we'll still take care of that problem before anything else, so you don't have to worry about it anymore, my King.", Penelope assured.

"Oh, thank you! Uh, Ronald! Take the rest of the night off! We don't need you.", Snugglemagne spoke as Ronald was just behind Mao Mao and the others, especially Foolduke, Higgs, and their team before moving back, puzzling them as they blinked.

"Ooookay. So, you girls wanna join us?", Foolduke asked.

"Girls, wait. Before you do, I just wanna say...good luck out there.", Tulip grinned.

Frankly, the group was quite surprised that Tulip would even suggest that.

"Say what?", Foolduke puzzled.

"Whatever team you choose, we just want you to be happy. I just want you to be happy.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Well, okay. We were going to join Foolduke and Higgs team, anyway.", Catalina responded.

"Aw, what? That's weak, girl.", Badgerclops spoke to Tulip.

"It's not like we had any other choice, Badgerclops. And besides, it doesn't feel right to just try to take them away like this.", Tulip responded.

"Oh. Well, since you put it like that...", Badgerclops responded.

"We're gonna head back to the palace for the party, now. Oh, and when you get there, feel free to try to enjoy it...if you can...", Foolduke spoke mischievously before laughing in an evil, scary manner as she, Higgs, and their team crept back in the shadows.

"Uh, okay... should we be worried about this?", Mikayla asked.

"Nah, I'm sure we'll be ready for whatever comes our way after tonight.", Mao Mao replied.

"I'm not so sure.", the redhead ghost responded.

Later, Tulip's suspicions were confirmed as while the song played, in the palace lightning struck outside. From there, the first verse started playing just as Mao Mao opened the palace doors first before he, Badgerclops, Mary, Mikayla, and Penelope walked in while Tulip, Megan, and Adorabat floated inside. Upon entry, Mao Mao felt a slight chill from the wind blowing out the torches. Afterwards, Adorabat was seen flying across the hall and stopped at the window with the full moon shining through it before she turned around and then saw the moonlight on the wall while seeing her shadow before lightning struck, briefly showing a shadow of a sort of devil during said lightning strike, puzzling Adorabat. After that, it showed Badgerclops searching the kitchen when he found some pie in the cupboard with Rhett the Chef looking with Badgerclops only for the cupboard to trip a trapdoor, scaring the heck out of him as he and Rhett screamed whilst falling into a pit. After that, it showed Tulip and Megan floating down the same hall Adorabat flew in before they turned around and then saw an actual werewolf howling at the full moon, worrying them before the werewolf turned toward them with a snarl and jumped toward them with a growl, frightening them to the point that they screamed before flying away from the werewolf just as it then burst through the window, breaking it into pieces before the werewolf stood up and then gave another howl, but this time, out of joy before it then smirked after the howl before taking its leave, not knowing that Tulip and Megan went back, realizing that as astral ghosts, literally nothing can touch them and then decide to give a scare of their own as they glared at the werewolf for frightening them. After that, the werewolf was seen prowling outside the palace and even frightening Pinky, who screamed as he ran as fast as a rhino before the werewolf gave a growling laugh only for Mary to tap on the werewolf's shoulder, attracting its attention before she hissed angrily at the brutal beast with glowing red eyes, at least taking it aback as it stepped back before Tulip and Megan rose up from the ground, seemingly with a white light shining below them before both werecats, which popped up and were snarling, and the indifferent werewolf only stepped on an apparent source for it: a flashlight held by Mikayla, who fortunately reacted quick enough to the point that it didn't crush her hand, worrying Mikayla as she gasped with the werewolf closing in before Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat appeared as monster hunters equipped with hats, cloaks, stakes, and silver bullets, one of which were fired as a warning shot, frightening the werewolf as it whimpered before then fleeing away with a howl before the three disguised heroes stepped forward and showed that the stakes were only made out of the same material used to make Lincoln logs and that the silver bullets were actually silver painted bbs, which were actually harmless, but still painful before it then showed Foolduke and Higgs in a grim reaper costume rising up and readying the scythe aimed mostly at Mary, Mao Mao, Penelope, Mikayla, Adorabat, and Badgerclops, frightening them before the scythe missed and struck the ground instead, prompting the sheriff's department to flee quickly only to trip a booby trap, causing water to splash on them first and the hay to land on them, attracting crows and ravens, which then began pecking them, although they were trying to pick them out at the moment, unintentionally pecking them while paying no mind to it, with only Tulip and Megan spared from the assault, seeing as they are ghosts, earning Foolduke and Higgs' laughter as they unmasked themselves with the werewolf (who turned out to be Catalina), Luan, Summer, Lola, Lucy, Lynn Jr., Leni, Haiku, Maggie, Carol, Cristina, Fiona, Gabby, Girl Jordan, Mollie, Sid Chang, Stella, Hattie, Jackie (Teen), Beatrix, Katherine, Lindsay Sweetwater, Mandee, Paula, Sam Sharp, Renee, Polly, Holly, Becky, Dana, Whitney, Drusilla, Minerva, Lucretia, Tabitha, Lena, Simone, and the others joined in for the laughter.

_Is someone there or just a chill in the air?_

_Do you hear that whisper when the wind blows?_

_Feels like there's spiders crawling all in your hair_

_In the dark there's a shadow in the window_

_You can be afraid or you can be a fright_

_But you can't run from the fun tonight..._

_Oh, take me to the tomb_

_Where we dance like a banshee_

_Howl at the moon scream_

_Ah, a nightmare or a dream_

_Don't be scared of the dead_

_Keep your head on Halloween_

_Keep your head on Halloween_

_What's that I thought I heard?_

_Something wicked, not from this world_

_Zombies marching, dragging their feet_

_Look out! Vampires crossing the street_

_Spirits rise in the night, out goes your flashlight_

_You can't unsee what you've seen_

_Keep your head on Halloween_

_Oh, take me to the tomb_

_Where we dance like a banshee_

_Howl at the moon scream_

_Ah, a nightmare or a dream_

_Don't be scared of the dead_

_Keep your head on Halloween_

_Oh, take me to the tomb_

_Where we dance like a banshee_

_Howl at the moon scream_

_Ah, a nightmare or a dream_

_Don't be scared of the dead_

_Keep your head on Halloween_

_Keep your head on Halloween_

_Keep your head on Halloween _

Later, after the party, Snugglemagne was walking out again, this time, tripping a laser, that caused the torches to light up, blinding him a bit before Snugglemagne looked to see the mirror again, but this time, with a paper-machê of his wig, as well as those of Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat on top of the mirror with their voices playing as they moved around a bit.

"Gorgeous! Gorgeous! You look good, sir!", the voices spoke, simply stunning Snugglemagne as he sobbed a bit with tears of joy.

"Ahh! Yes.", Snugglemagne grinned joyfully.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Meanwhile, at the hot springs, Catalina was with Lynn Jr. in the water.

"Did you see the look on their faces when we pranked them first, Catalina?", Lynn Jr. laughed.

"Yeah, especially the way Badgerclops screamed in horror, like, 'AAAAAAHH!' That was so him.", Catalina giggled in agreement before she and Lynn Jr. sighed in relaxation.

"I could actually get used to being this way every now and then.", Catalina grinned.

"Speaking of, how exactly does it feel being a werewolf?", Lynn Jr. asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you. But, I could show you, if you want.", Catalina assured.

"Sure. I don't mind.", Lynn Jr. assured.

"Good. Now, I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible.", Catalina stated.

"Wait, what?", Lynn puzzled before Catalina quickly pounced in Lynn Jr. and quickly and gently bit her in her shoulder, surprising her.

"Hey! Did you just bite me?! You're just lucky it didn't even hurt. Much. Why did you even do that anyway?", Lynn Jr. responded.

"See for yourself.", Catalina spoke, pointing to Lynn Jr.'s hands, which were now not only hairy, but also had sharp claws as fingernails, causing her to scream in shock before she suddenly felt her body snapping and popping a bit as the rest of the changes started occurring while she started growling uncontrollably.

"What's...happening...to me?!", Lynn Jr. exclaimed while growling in between words.

"That's just how I first changed. Sure, it may have hurt at first, but after that, it just feels more like a tingling sensation. You just need to take deep breaths and calm down. How else did I stop at that stage?", Catalina prompted.

"Okay...! I'll try!", Lynn Jr. assured before then taking deep breaths as best she could.

"At first, it seemed unsuccessful, but after the first few deep breaths, the pain started ceasing and her growls were also brought down to a minimum with Lynn now bearing brown wolf fur all over her body, wolf ears, a wolf nose, claws, a tail, and paws for feet before Lynn Jr. sighed in relief.

"There. Feel better?", Catalina asked.

"Yeah. The pain...it's gone.", Lynn Jr. grinned.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?", Catalina smirked.

"Apparently not.", Lynn Jr. responded.

"I thought not. So, what do you say we go scare some sweetypies? Halloween night's still young.", Catalina grinned.

"Sure. I feel really energized anyway.", Lynn Jr. grinned.

"Well, come on, then. Let's go.", Catalina grinned.

Later, at night, at a sort of drive-in theater in the foggy woods, Penny and Benny were watching a sort of horror movie with Pinky as the attacker and Snugglemagne as the victim.

"Here's Pinky!", Pinky snickered deviously, scaring Snugglemagne to death as he screamed.

Then, suddenly, a sudden beating of feet sounded as well as a snarling sound just behind Penny and Benny, worrying the former.

"What was that dreadful sound?", Penny puzzled.

"Oh, relax. I can assure you there's nothing to worry about, Penny.", Benny assured before eating his popcorn.

Unfortunately, he was proven wrong as Catalina and Lynn snuck up on them from behind and roared, scaring the heck out of them enough to jolt them out of the car, whilst tossing a drink toward the movie screen, drenching and dripping down the movie screen, earning the two werewolves' laughter.

"Okay. That was funny, Catalina.", Lynn grinned.

"You think so? I've got some more scare ideas that are better.", Catalina grinned.

"Care to show them to me?", Lynn asked.

"My thoughts exactly. You know, some days, I love this holiday.", Catalina grinned in response.

Later, Farmer Bun was hopping out with his pumpkin.

"You come off it, Cluckins! Now, let's see. Where can I plant this?", Farmer Bun spoke before finding a suitable spot to plant it and then setting it down on that spot.

"All right, here we go. Yeah.", Farmer Bun spoke before he then began thumping on top of it with his feet as best he could without smashing it, unaware that Catalina and Lynn were right behind him, that is, until they growled, attracting Farmer Bun's attention before the two werewolves roared, scaring Farmer Bun to the point that he quickly hippity-hopped all the way back to his burrow near the cobbler farm, making the two werewolves howl first and then laugh as giddily as kids in a candy store.

"Okay. Now, that is funny. Did you see how Farmer Bun looked when he saw us roaring and not to mention how fast he hopped away?", Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm with you right there. Like I said, I love Halloween.", Catalina grinned.

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Tulip and Megan were quite joyous over the festivities despite how it went for them in the end as they were giggling a bit about it.

"Can you believe how scared we all were, Mom? And we were ghosts, too.", Tulip grinned.

"Yeah. It was a little exhausting getting scared like that. That's why I think we could use a little break. Wind down and all, you know?", Megan responded.

"And what do you have in mind for that, Mom?", Tulip asked.

"Well, something like this. How about we treat ourselves to a big surprise for just the two of us while we treat us ourselves per the norm?", Megan suggested as she held out the Infinity Glorb.

"Okay. But what would be the big surprise for us?", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, just focus on the big surprise as you place your hand on it and you'll know for sure.", Megan suggested.

"Oh. Uh, okay.", Tulip shrugged in response before they both pressed each of their hands on the Infinity Glorb and felt the green electricity coursing through their bodies and even going around them before the electricity faded away.

"Okay. So, now what?", Tulip asked.

"Now..., we treat ourselves the way we usually do..., sister.", Megan responded as she then stripped herself until her body was completely bare.

"Uh, okay. it's kinda weird for you to call me 'sister' seeing as you're my mom, but hey. Whatever floats your boat.", Tulip responded as she stripped herself until she was as bare as her mother.

"You ready for this, Tulip?", Megan asked seductively.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I guess. Well..., here goes nothing.", Tulip responded before they began french kissing each other while moving their bodies up and down.

Eventually, though, as Tulip and Megan repeated the process, they suddenly felt themselves getting aroused to as point that their moans grew louder. At that point, both their bodies began to get plump as their skin started to swell up and get softer, causing their bellies, breasts, and butts to swell up as well.

"Whoa. What's happening to us, Mom? It feels so good already.", Tulip moaned a bit in puzzlement.

"That is part of our big surprise, Tulip. We get obese from getting aroused so much, and without any health problems, too. Do you like it?", Megan responded.

"Like it? I love it. I could really get used to being this huge if it feels this good.", Tulip responded before they continued with their current activity.

As they continued, however, their lower regions were already beginning to leak out and were quickly getting close to their climax.

"Ohhh, Mom... I can't stop myself... I-I'm about to...!", Tulip began.

"Yeah... Me, too, Tulip... Let's do it together...", Megan responded before they both then squirted out their liquids from their lower regions at each other as they gave screaming moans in pleasure.

The surprising thing is, they don't even feel the slightest bit tired.

"Huh? What the...? How are we not exhausted?", Tulip puzzled.

"It's one of the magical effects of our bodies' changes that I wanted.", Megan responded.

"Let me guess. Part of our big surprise?", Tulip asked.

"How did you guess?", Megan asked.

"Well, it was just a hunch. So, you wanna keep this going?", Tulip asked seductively.

"Are you kidding? I was about to ask you the same thing.", Megan responded.

"Well, let's keep it nice, long, and fun, shall we?", Tulip responded as she set herself on top of her mother's rotund body and turned around to face her mother's lower region as her mother faces her daughter's before both began licking each other's lower regions, earning loud moans from each other.

Surprisingly, it wasn't until 3 hours later that the two obese girls were now satisfied with their improved drives for each other.  
"Wow. That felt soooo amazing being huge. I only wish we could stay this way forever.", Tulip moaned in pleasure and exhaustion.

"You really feel this way, Tulip?", Megan asked.

"Yeah. But maybe with a few improvements to make living like this easier.", Tulip responded.

"You know what? I...think we can manage that later.", Megan yawned.

"Really?", Tulip asked.

"Yeah... Good night, Tulip.", Megan responded with a yawn before going to sleep.

"Good night, Mom.", Tulip responded before she yawned and drifted off to sleep as well with both mother and daughter changing back to normal.

**A/N: So what did you think everyone? Very spooky and fun, right? I know what you're thinking, "Are those two teams ever going to make up?" Well, let me tell you. In the final chapter of the 1****st**** season, yes. Yes, they will. How they do that, I can't say. By the way, if possible, I plan on releasing "Scooby-Doo and the Curse of the 13****th**** Ghost" on Halloween night. I apologize if it comes later than intended, though, seeing as I have only one more chapter to finish for this current story. Until next time, and Happy Halloween. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long, but I finally finished it up. Now, keep in mind that it isn't exactly finished yet. Not completely, at least. But rest assured, the last two chapters for this story will be updated on Monday sometime. Anyway, this is where some intense infighting takes place, usually with Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat fighting with each other. As for when it really gets intense, you'll just have to read it for yourself. What I can tell you, though is that things will definitely work out in the end. How that would be the case, I cannot say without spoiling it. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

"**Infinity Train: The Pure Heart Car"**

**Chapter 30: "Sleeper Sofia"**

It all started when Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat were frantically searching for something important for one of their usual activities, baffling Tulip, Mary, Megan, Mina, Mikayla, and Penelope.

"Hurry, Mao Mao! We need your help!", Badgerclops shouted.

"Huh? All right, guys. What's going on here?", Tulip puzzled.

"I can't find the remote!", Badgerclops exclaimed in reply.

"Oh, no. How are we gonna watch TV?", Adorabat spoke.

"Uh, what?", Mary puzzled.

"Uh, did you look under the sofa cushions?", Mao Mao asked.

"Hang on. That's what all this is about?", Megan asked.

"I'll check.", Adorabat responded as she started checking before inadvertently poking herself in the wing and exclaiming in pain.

"Let me check. Brace yourself, Sofia.", Badgerclops spoke.

However, Tulip then stopped Badgerclops.

"A-bup-bup-bup-bup-bup! I'll check it out.", Tulip spoke before looking under the sofa cushions only to inadvertently poke herself a bit. However, she suffered half the damage Adorabat suffered.

"Ow. Seriously? Mao Mao, I'm pretty sore you pinky-swore never to hide your weapons in the sofa again.", Tulip responded.

"Yeah, well Badgerclops never moved the garbage out of the living room!", Mao Mao retorted.

"Still, that's no excuse to go back on that promise.", Tulip retorted back.

"Pssh. The audacity it must take for you to call that garbage. This is valuable salvage, dude.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Uh, Badgerclops, you literally found that stuff in the garbage.", Megan stated.

"She's right. You need to throw things away. And the same goes for Dipping Sauce Cup Mountain.", Mao Mao concurred, pointing to stack after stack of unopened dipping sauces all over the table.

"I love that the name's catching on.", Badgerclops grinned just before Adorabat looked again and then got out the remote this time.

"I found the remote!", Adorabat gasped in joy before Tulip noticed it.

"You did?", Tulip asked before looking closer to notice green paint all over it.

"Oh, Adorabat! You've gone and splattered paint all over it.", Tulip spoke as he then gave Mao Mao the remote.

"I'm sorry.", Adorabat apologized.

"Aw, great. Okay, it's broken. You know what? That's it! No more paints in the li...", Mao Mao began before Penelope cleared her throat in retortion, making him correct his aggressive behavior.

"Ugh!", Mao Mao growled before then taking a deep breath and then finishing.

"No more paints in the living room, all right?", Mao Mao spoke.

Despite this, however, Adorabat still didn't take it well.

"No fair! I said sorry and everything!", Adorabat whined a bit as she inadvertently splattered orange paint on Badgerclops' robot arm where the hole is.

"Adorabat, you got paint on my robo arm!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"Wait. Are we still on me?", Adorabat puzzled.

"Uh, what do you think?", Mikayla responded.

"Oh, no! It's getting through the knife hole!", Badgerclops exclaimed as the orange paint then dropped down inside Badgerclops' robo arm, causing it to short-circuit, malfunction, and heat up.

"Everybody, back! She's getting hot!", Badgerclops urged.

"My paint made your arm hot. Art is magic.", Adorabat spoke in slight surprise.

"Uh, no, it isn't, Adorabat. All it did was ruin his arm the way it ruined the remote. Not that I care much about it, but still.", Tulip responded.

"Aah! It's too hot, it's too hot!", Badgerclops exclaimed before feeling how hot it is with his finger and wagged it away as he screamed in pain.

"Mary, do you know where the fire extinguisher is?", Megan asked.

"Just outside in the engine.", Mary replied.

"I got this covered.", Megan responded before bursting out the door and then locating the fire extinguisher near the computer where Amelia and Atticus are.

"Let me guess. Paint splattered in Badgerclops' bionic arm?", Amelia guessed.

"How did you know that?", Megan puzzled.

"We just heard from outside.", Amelia responded before Badgerclops screamed again.

"And it did not sound pleasant.", Atticus added.

"Maybe he's screaming because he's excited.", Glad One guessed.

"Trust me. From what I've seen so far, this is not it.", Megan spoke as she got the fire extinguisher and then went back inside quickly just as Adorabat was brushing blue paint on Badgerclops' robot arm.

"Adorabat, what are you doing?", Badgerclops asked.

"Blue is the color of cold. My magic brush will fix this.", Adorabat responded.

"Adorabat, for the last time. It's not magic. Can't you get that through your adorable, cute-looking head?", Tulip responded in frustration.

"I got the fire extinguisher.", Megan spoke.

"Aw, thank goodness.", Tulip sighed.

"Badgerclops, just eject it!", Mao Mao urged.

"What?", Tulip puzzled.

"Are you crazy or are you crazy?", Mikayla added.

"No! That's a terrible idea.", Badgerclops retorted to Mao Mao.

However, Mao Mao wouldn't listen and began looking for the eject button.

"Come on, where's that switch?", Mao Mao spoke while inadvertently tickling Badgerclops.

"Do you have the extinguisher ready, Mom?", Tulip asked whisperingly.

"Yep.", Megan replied with a whisper.

At that moment, Mao Mao finally triggered the switch.

"Got it.", Mao Mao spoke before the robot arm was ejected and landed on the couch which Badgerclops calls "Sofia".

"Now!", Tulip urged before Megan then sprayed the fire extinguisher at the robot arm, cooling it down and also powering it down in the process to prevent any more overloads just as it started to sink in the couch.

However, due to being sprayed by the fire extinguisher, the worse it did now was leave a burnt scar down the middle in the shape of Badgerclops' robot arm. Although it wasn't without some merit. If it hadn't been extinguished, the arm would've split the couch in two for sure. Alas, that didn't make the situation any better.

"Oh, boy.", Tulip sighed as she knew that a fight would break out.

"Look what you did!", Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat shouted together before they started arguing with each other.

"Now, we need a new sofa!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"I told you never to touch me again!", Badgerclops shouted.

"This is bad.", Mary commented as the antenna was apparently being broadcasted above on the ceiling with two apparent tracers, one from Foolduke and Higgs as it had their symbol on it, and another from Orangusnake, looking much like him for the head, except without pupils, tracing the signal toward both the freelance team and the Sky Pirates.

Meanwhile, Foolduke and Higgs were not amused as they grew quite tiresome.

"Geez. Are they really going at it?", Foolduke sighed.

"Yeah. Guess it was another good reason we left the team. To avoid breakouts like that.", Higgs agreed.

"Well, we could use a day off from all that. And relax a little, you know?", Brittney suggested.

"That's a good idea. But where would we get a day off?", Catalina asked.

"Oh. How about the Royal Woods mall? We could take a break there. Plus, we could use some shopping anyway.", Lori suggested.

"Well, that's all well and good, but where are we gonna find it? The rest of us hadn't even heard of it until now.", Foolduke puzzled.

"Well, I could use my dimensional scissors to get us there.", Hekapoo suggested.

"Not a bad idea. We gotta bring everyone up to speed first, though.", Kiera suggested.

Later, the word spread and soon, the team all went shopping for new clothes such as new shirts, new tank tops, new bras, new underwear, and even new 2-piece bikinis. Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie wanted to buy eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, fingernail polish, toenail polish, CDs, and anything gotchic and emo-related. As for Renee, she would want to go shopping for Ace Savvy comics but she needed bodyguard for protection since Lincoln hit her and best her up over the last ace Savvy comic book left in the store. Meanwhile, Cristina wants to go shopping for smooch music CDs and stuffed polar bears and Dana wants to buy the blue dress she wore in the loud house episode Cheater by the Dozen and Whitney wants to buy more golfing and Badminton equipment and Adelaide Chang wants to buy princess and dragon dolls and Fiona wants to buy video games and dresses from her competitors' stores and Jackie (teen) wants to buy magazines and stuffed plushie Animals and Mandee wants to buy movies and Gabby wants to buy scarfs lots and lots of scarfs and Girl Jordan wants to buy stuffed polar bears and Dodgeballs and Stella wants to buy more wigs video games and K-Pop and Twelve is Midnight music CDs and Twelve is Midnight and electronics where she can take them apart and put them back together again and Hattie wants to buy alien movies alien video and alien toys and alien t-shirts and glow in the dark toys glow in the dark wristbands glow in the dark clothes and light up shoes and glow in the dark earrings and ufo remote control flying saucer toys and Lindsay Sweetwater and Chinah and Roxanne want to buy anything princess related and Paula wants to buy sports related stuff and Paige wants to buy video games and Polly Pain is going to take her younger identical twin sister Holly to buy her the same helmet she wears the same elbow pads she wears the same shirt and shorts that she wears and the same roller skates that she wears Sadie wants to buy stuffed plushie Animals and Sam Sharp and Tabby want to buy rock n roll music and guitars and guitar picks and anything else that's rock n roll and/or music related. But what was really interesting was what took place later that night. Once it was dark enough, the girls were now holding their own broadwalk show where they can go as wild and sexy with each other as they want. Starting up first are Tabitha Vixx and Titania doing both their routines, although this one appears to be held specially for Higgs.

"Higgs, this one's for you.", Tabitha spoke before she started singing the national anthem.

_Oh, say can you see_

_By the dawn's early light?_

"And now, here's something from my new album.", Tabitha began before she and Titania stripped down little by little whenever necessary while doing their own routines with the former dancing backwards for a bit before stripping herself once, showing her small Baseball jersey with small white shorts, black pantyhoses for her legs, and high boots while doing some sexy dancing before then taking off her jersey and shorts, showing her red bra and underwear in view as the latter jumps up and down while filling cups of beer (which will have the effect of making her large breasts bounce up and down) and where she will starts by spilling beer on her ample chest and her shirt at the same time by "accident" and tries to shake her breasts dry by shaking them left and right, causing small beer droplets to fly off her shirt and her breasts at the same time intentionally to set the mood and the sexual tension.

Little did anyone know that both routines were starting to turn Higgs on the moment the beer bounced off of Titania's breasts. Fortunately, the drop of beer didn't land in her mouth, but the beauty of it all was still enough to entrance Higgs, in a figurative sense, no doubt, causing her to moan in pleasure with a sly smile and strip down herself as well.

_I'm trouble-istic!_

_Stay away, boy,_

_'Cuz you know, I'm trouble-istic._

_Think you can control me,_

_You ain't bein' realistic._

_A trouble-istic girl _

_Makes your trouble-ations grow._

_Double trouble-istic_

_When you try to tell me, "No."_

_Trouble, trouble_

_Oh, yeah_

_Trouble..._

_And the home of the brave!_

"Mmm... That was amazing, Tabitha. Mind if I...settle down with you?", Higgs asked seductively while climbing up the boardwalk.

"Sure. Why not? I'm single and divorced, anyways. So, let's make it good.", Tabitha responded.

It was then that the two new lovebirds then pressed their lips against each other while playing with each other's bodies as they nestled their equally ample chests against each other and moaned in pleasure under the moonlight. eventually, once they had finished that courtship, Higgs then proceeded to share that sexy courtship with every girl present in the mall for as long as the night lasted.

Meanwhile, Mean Twilight and Berserk snuck out and parted ways with the former heading for the Ruby Pure Heart before then lifting it up with her newfound telekinesis from Frieza's cells as well as her own unicorn magic to lift it up before then storing it in her capsule given to her by Bulma earlier, and then placing a heart-shaped Ruby in its place while enlarging it to make it look though there were no theft to begin with and took off with a snicker.

Elsewhere, Berserk snuck inside Mao Mao's HQ with an evil smile before then sneaking into the lab, carefully going up to Tulip's Infinity Blade, and then removing the codex inside it, powering it down and then went out the lab, got out of HQ, closed the door as best she could, and made off with the codex with a quiet laugh.

The next day, the team returned back to the hot springs and then took a look at what's going on in the engine right now.

"All right, girls. Let's see if things calmed down a bit this time.", Foolduke spoke.

Little did anyone know that the sky pirates had recently hid inside the couch in an attempt to destroy Mao Mao and the others as they slept, but were entrances by the dipping sauces, paintings and the TV and had thus decided to live there by night with no one but them knowing about it. By that point, in the morning, Mao Mao suddenly picked up a sweet scent.

"Oh, wait. What's that wonderful smell?", Mao Mao puzzled.

"Yeah, where is that coming from?", Tulip puzzled.

"Oh, I'm just making myself a nice, delicious cobbler. Oh, wait. Cobbler's _your_ favorite food, isn't it? I'm so sorry, I forgot.", Badgerclops responded with a mocking, luring smirk.

"What game are you playing at here?", Mary asked.

"Can I...have some?", Mao Mao asked.

"Oh, sure, yeah. Oh, except you wanted me to start throwing stuff away, so...", Badgerclops spoke in response as he spread the cobbler on his chin before then tossing the cobbler to the ground.

"How could you go and do that?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"Badgerclops, you are crossing the line!", Mao Mao exclaimed at the same time Tulip reacted.

"I'm done painting the dojo.", Adorabat spoke as she flew in with a smile.

"Hang on. Did you just say the whole dojo?", Penelope asked.

"The...entire...dojo?!", Mao Mao exclaimed in worry as the paints were now everywhere in the dojo.

"Wait a minute, I need more paints. GIVE ME YOUR SAUCES!", Adorabat spoke before she flew into the kitchen.

"No, get away from them!", Badgerclops responded as he rushed in to try and stop her but was too late as Adorabat was already dipping her paintbrush in one of the dipping sauces, much to Ratarang's Alarm.

"Oh, she's ruining the sauces over here!", Ratarang exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure those sauces won't work as paint no matter how much you want them to.", Tulip spoke to Adorabat.

Badgerclops, however, was too angry to be rational.

"Grr, you little monster! Take this!", Badgerclops retorted angrily before retaliating by taking her drawings and then blasting them into ashes, upsetting Adorabat.

"My drawings!", Adorabat exclaimed.

"He destroyed her masterpieces!", Boss Hosstrich exclaimed.

"Everyone be cool. They're friends. They'll work this whole thing out.", Orangusnake assured.

"Okay, everyone. Let's be rational about this.", Mary urged before Adorabat and Badgerclops failed to heed that warning and started fighting with each other as they hit each other's hands and/or wings.

"Get out of my island!", Badgerclops exclaimed before he then noticed Mao Mao eating the cobbler from the floor and picking it up.

"Oh, dude. Y-you're taking my cobbler hostage?!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to eat that off the floor. Who knows if that floor was even cleaned.", Megan warned only to earn Mao Mao's laughter before he retorted in mocking laughter, mostly toward Badgerclops.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?", Mao Mao asked before the defenses set up around the couch was quickly destroyed by Badgerclops' laser blast.

"Oh, my defenses!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"That's what I'll do.", Badgerclops responded with a smirk.

"Uh, Badgerclops? You really shouldn't have provoked Mao Mao like that.", Mina spoke.

"What are you talking about?", Badgerclops asked before she pointed toward Mao Mao who began growling something fierce.

"Uh-oh.", Badgerclops only responded before Mao Mao finally flipped his lid.

"If I can't have what I want, no one...can have anything!", Mao Mao exclaimed while unsheathing his katana and destroying everything in sight in a fit of rage, even the table with Badgerclops' picture of him and his stepbrother as it flew off from the impact.

"Have you lost your mind?", Penelope spoke in worry.

"Yeah, dude, you've gone nutso!", Badgerclops exclaimed as he then picked Mao Mao up as he wiggles around in fury for a second before stopping and then using a slice on Badgerclops' robot hand, releasing him as Badgerclops exclaimed in shock while Mao Mao continued destroying everything.

"Whaaa! My robo arm!", Badgerclops exclaimed before he was suddenly getting attacked in the back by Adorabat with her paintbrush.

"Art attack!", Adorabat shouted.

Meanwhile, at the same time Ramaraffe popped her head out from the couch and saw the chaos that was destroying their beloved "new home", the team at the hot springs was annoyed.

"Seriously? They're still going at it?", Foolduke spoke in disbelief and annoyance as back at HQ, Tulip was starting to lose it as she was growling angrily.

"Uh, Tulip, are you okay?", Mary asked.

"You girls might want to stand back.", Megan warned.

"Why?", Mina asked.

"Let's just say you wouldn't like her when she's angry.", Megan replied.

And sure enough, Megan was right. A few seconds after Megan's reply to Amina's query, Tulip had finally lost it and exploded.

"ENOUGH! That is it! I have tried so hard to be patient with you three and help you be better heroes and yet, here you three are, acting like entitled! Selfish! Ungrateful! Brats!", Tulip exclaimed while tearing apart the TV, VCR's, salvage, and the paint palettes with her Infinity Blade, much to Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat's complete, total, paralyzing shock just as Ramaraffe noticed this as well and went back in the couch.

"Tulip's cuttin' all the non-metal stuff!", Ramaraffe sobbed as she shed tears.

"What...have those fools...done?!", Orangusnake spoke angrily before Tulip panted heavily and then angrily shouted at the three of them. If they were shocked already, then what would be about to happen would be totally nerve-wrecking for sure.

"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE STAYED HERE WITH YOU THREE IN THE FIRST PLACE!", Tulip shouted angrily, practically rocking their world for the worse.

"Dang, girl, that's cold.", Mikayla commented.

"Told you you wouldn't like her when she's that mad.", Megan responded.

"Tulip...how...could you say that?", Mao Mao asked while starting to tear up.

"Are you three that dense?! You have all been fighting over the most trivial of things! That sofa, that garbage you called valuable salvage, and even your paint, and it's tearing you guys apart! You're all behaving like a bunch of animals, and that's not the kind of team I ever want to be a part of.", Tulip responded angrily while also shedding some tears and sobbing a bit, making Mao Mao and the others feel down and awful about themselves.

"By my blade... What have we become?", Mao Mao realized before he started tearing up and sobbing like crazy.

"Badgerclooooops! You were right! The sofa was a mistake! I was being selfish!", Mao Mao sobbed.

"No, man. You were right. I don't need all this junk and now, it's tearing us all apart. If they made us that mad at each other to the point that Tulip got so mad with us, then I don't want anything more to do with any of this! I'm willing to compromise, now!", Badgerclops sobbed.

"I don't know what compromises means! I just wanted to paint! I'm sorry!", Adorabat sobbed.

"Forget it! Sorry's not going to cut it this time, Adorabat. I don't want any excuses from you and I want nothing more to do with any of you!", Tulip retorted angrily, further saddening them.

"What? Are...are you saying you want us to...to go away?!", Badgerclops spoke in sadness before Tulip sighed.

"No. I just want you guys to get along the way you used to.", Tulip finished with a tear streaming down her face, somehow making them feel worse on account of they hadn't been doing that too well recently.

"Aw. That was so...touching, Boss.", Ramaraffe sobbed a bit as she also sniffled.

"That's it? That's it?! THAT'S ALL SHE HAS TO SAY?! She has officially crossed the line! Not only did those rotten sheriffs make my precious crew cry, but on top of that, Tulip destroyed everything they cared about about in a fit of rage! That was supposed to be our thing! Ratarang, turn on the couch Mech thingy!", Orangusnake exclaimed before Ratarang pressed a button, causing the couch to grow metallic legs first before then turning into a sort of robotic suit similar to Amelia's only with better metallic legs and arm cannons.

"Don't...you...DARE...wreck our new home!", Orangusnake spoke through the robot in a deep, distorted voice as the oscillator moved in accordance to how he spoke before the top opened up and showed Orangusnake piloting the main turret while the sky pirates were handling the cannons with Boss Hosstrich behind him.

"The Sky Pirates?!", Tulip exclaimed.

"Surprise, jerks.", Orangusnake responded in a deep voice before the top closed itself again with the robot suit stepping forward.

"Aw, Mao Mao, there's a man in the couch!", Badgerclops exclaimed.

"You've been hiding in there the whole time?!", Mao Mao exclaimed.

"YES! We hid in your sofa to sneakily destroy you while you slept, and eat all your sauces, boy.", Orangusnake responded.

"That's...! That's actually a...really good plan.", Mao Mao commented.

"Yeah, dude. Normally, I'd argue against that, but it's, like, probably for the best anyways. Right, Tulip?", Badgerclops asked with a slight grin, surprising Tulip while also giving her some hope as she grinned.

"Wow. Really? Well, this is a first... Oh, never mind that! Ratarang, shoot something at them!", Orangusnake shouted in a deep voice before the arm cannon took aim at Badgerclops.

"Decorative pillow cannon over here!", Ratarang shouted while firing a decorative pillow at Badgerclops, straight toward the "salvage", trapping him underneath the pile.

"Ow...", Badgerclops groaned.

"Tulip, can you trigger the alarm for Foolduke, Higgs, and the others?", Mao Mao asked.

"I thought you'd never ask.", Tulip responded before triggering said alarm.

Meanwhile, the alarm blared out in the hot springs, urging the team present into action.

"Come on, Team. There's a monster alert at their HQ.", Foolduke urged.

Meanwhile, Adorabat was just taken by Ramaraffe, who grabbed her by the ears with her mouth.

"Adorabat!", Mao Mao and Tulip exclaimed before Adorabat was now inside the suit next to Boss Hosstrich.

"Could I commission y'all for some more...artistical pieces?", Boss Hosstrich asked.

"How will you pay me?", Adorabat asked.

"With...exposure.", Boss responded ominously before Adorabat screamed, making Orangusnake laugh in a deep voice.

"Kick him in the shins!", Orangusnake spoke in a deep voice before the suit then moved toward his shins and gave a gentle tap, causing some apparent pain on Mao Mao before the suit began kicking him up against the ceiling as he was sent up and down.

"Are you sure...about them...really...coming here, Tulip?!", Mao Mao exclaimed as the situation happened to him.

"Knowing them, they are better than us. They could never resist a call to battle.", Tulip responded.

At that moment, Adorabat noticed Foolduke, Higgs, Twilight, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Lucy, Haiku, Maggie, Hekapoo, Kelly, Comet, Ruby, Brittney Wong, Chantal, Sabrina Backintosh, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Raya Rousey, Hope Hadley, Leah, all 6 members of the mean six, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Starfire, Nega Starfire, Kitten, Katie, Raven, Blackfire, Amber, Courtney, and Dawn headed right for HQ.

"Here they come!", Adorabat grinned.

"Here who comes? Y'all gonna paint me somethin' or not?", Boss asked.

"Boss Hosstrich, you fool! Art is useless.", Orangusnake spoke in a deep voice before Foolduke suddenly landed a first slash with her Solarian sword, scarring the robot with a red slash.

"What's going on?", Orangusnake puzzled in a deep voice.

Then, Higgs, Twilight, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and the others followed through on multiple slashes on the suit with red slashes all over it.

"No!", Orangusnake shouted in a deep voice before it short-circuited to the point that the top of it opened, revealing the sky pirates as it went crazy for a moment before it recovered with Orangusnake speaking in a normal voice laced with his deep one as well.

"Stop them!", Orangusnake commanded in both normal and deep voices before the same slashes were now imprinted I'm the sky pirates, making them feel intense pain as they wheezed.

"I think you and your posse had caused enough trouble, Orangusnake.", Foolduke spoke.

"But we were so...happy.", Orangusnake spoke as the oscillator was then powering down with his voice being normal again.

"Well, guess what? You won't know that feeling again where you're going right now. It's only a matter of time before those scars consume you.", Foolduke responded.

"Wait, what?! Hey, hey! No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Eh, no, no, wait! No!", Orangusnake exclaimed in panic as the scars scars spread all over him and his crew.

"Oh, mama!", Ratarang exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't compromise with villains.", Mao Mao responded.

"Please. No!", Orangusnake exclaimed before the scars completely covered the sky pirates as they exclaimed in pain before they then vanished without a trace.

"And that takes care of those guys.", Twilight grinned.

"Are you all right, Tulip?", Foolduke asked.

"Yeah, thanks. But...since when are you actually worried for me? I thought you hated us.", Tulip puzzled.

"Well, we did, but that was before we saw you blow up at Mao Mao and the others for fighting with each other. None of us saw that coming.", Higgs responded.

"So, still think of us as sidekicks?.", Foolduke asked.

"It may have felt otherwise, but we never did. Besides, you kinda made that clear when you beat us in the joint competition at the palace a few days ago.", Tulip responded.

"That is true.", Higgs agreed.

"The point is, you wanna join us now, right?", Foolduke guessed.

"Huh? Well, yeah, but how did...?", Tulip began.

"Well, you, Megan, Mary, Mina, and Penelope can join us. But before you can, you have to treat us like equals and real heroes and not treat us like sidekicks anymore.", Foolduke assured.

"Is that all? I think we can agree to that.", Tulip grinned in agreement.

"As for you, Mina, we do need someone from the original magic commission, but from now on, you need to step up your game, be a better leader, and quit slacking off.", Higgs stated.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!", Mina responded.

"Hey, what about me?", Mikayla puzzled.

"You? Not so much.", Higgs responded, making her grumble a bit.

"Well, she does have a point, though. You didn't exactly have problems like we did.", Tulip agreed.

"Touché.", Mikayla responded.

"As for you, Mao Mao...", Foolduke began before she, Higgs, Hekapoo, Kelly, Comet, Ruby, Brittney, Chantal, Sabrina, Jackie, Raya, Hope, Leah, all 6 members of the mean six, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Nega Starfire, Kitten, Katie, Raven, Blackfire, Amber, Courtney, Dawn, Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie all finished in unison.

"You, Badgerclops, and Adorabat are all stupid idiots for fighting with each other.", the girls finished.

"Well, you're not wrong about that. In fact, I just wish we never fought with each other in the first place.", Mao Mao sighed dejectedly in response.

"Yeah. It's too bad we can't change the past. But maybe we can change the future for the better. If we keep chilling with each other the way we used to, who knows? Maybe we'll see her again someday.", Badgerclops spoke.

"You know? You're right. For now, though, all I need from you guys is for you to get along and stay together. Got it?", Tulip asked.

"Of course we will.", Adorabat assured.

"Ditto.", Badgerclops grinned in agreement.

"We will not fail you.", Mao Mao assured with sincerity.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Come on, guys. One last group hug before we go?", Tulip asked before the main trio of the sheriff's department all hugged her.

"Wow. That was fast.", Tulip spoke in surprise.

"We'll never forget you, Tulip.", Badgerclops sobbed a bit.

"Yeah. May the road you travel across bring you good fortune.", Adorabat added.

"Yeah. All I can hope for you now is that I hope you find the team you're looking for, if not us.", Mao Mao added.

"Thanks, guys.", Tulip responded.

"Hey, Tulip. So, Mary, Mina, Megan, and Penelope already agreed to join us, too, so are you coming with us or not?", Foolduke asked.

"Yeah. I just gotta get dressed first.", Tulip responded while heading over to her closet to pick up some clothes to wear as Mao Mao decided to take care of one last thing.

"Good idea. And while she does that, there's only one thing left for me to do. That couch has caused nothing been trouble since yesterday. I don't want it to tear us apart again. So, that being said...Badgerclops, can you help me take out the trash?", Mao Mao asked.

"My VCRS were already compromised by the other team, dude.", Badgerclops stated.

"No, I-I mean the new sofa.", Mao Mao responded.

"Don't worry. We let the sledge brothers know about the sofa, so they're carrying it away to a remote island where it can be destroyed. But you can help push it out for them do they can carry it if you want.", Twilight assured.

"Yes. If that is what must be done.", Mao Mao responded.

Later, the sledge brothers were outside with Mao Mao pushing the couch out the window.

"Uh, you all right, dude?", one of the Sledge Brothers asked.

"Goodbye..., Tony.", Mao Mao sobbed a bit.

"Dude, you named it 'Tony'?", Badgerclops chuckled a bit.

"Aaand here we go. We'll just ship it off to a remote island nearby and have that mess straightened out. Have a nice day.", one of the sledge brothers spoke before flying off with the couch.

"I'll try...but I don't think I can!", Mao Mao sobbed a bit in response.

"Hey, man. What you did was super cool and Tony will forever be a part of you, you know what I'm sayin'?", Badgerclops assured.

"You're right. Thank you, Badgerclops.", Mao Mao grinned.

"Uh, actually, there's a piece of Tony literally lodged on your head, Mao Mao.", Tulip responded as she, Atticus, and One-One walked in while back in her clothes as are Mary, Mina, Megan, Mikayla, and Penelope.

"Huh? Tulip. What are you girls still doing here?", Mao Mao asked.

"Oh, we're just getting dressed up before we leave. Also, I figured we could take a picture with us in it, too.", Tulip added.

"Well, seeing as you girls are leaving, that could be a nice picture to look back to.", Badgerclops commented.

"Oh, Yay! Can I use my paints?", Adorabat asked.

"Sure, but...just be careful not to splash it on the camera, okay?", Tulip responded.

"Okay.", Adorabat grinned as Tulip set the camera timer, set the camera at a perfect spot, and then joined the others.

"All right, everyone. Say cheese!", Tulip spoke.

"Cheese!", Mao Mao, Adorabat, Badgerclops, Mary, Mina, Penelope, Mikayla, and Megan responded before it took a fun picture with Adorabat doing an art attack again, but this time for fun as Mao Mao, Tulip, Badgerclops, Mary, Atticus, One-One, and in the picture seem cheerful this time around.

"Aw. Look how great we are.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Are you sure you girls can't stay any longer?", Adorabat asked.

"Sorry, Adorabat. We can't.", Mary apologized.

"Oh, phooey.", Adorabat responded.

"Well, look on the bright side, there are still some monsters you guys can take care of here at Pure Heart Valley. That should keep you guys at work if it helps.", Tulip assured.

"Wow. I-I hadn't thought of it like that. Thank you, Tulip.", Mao Mao grinned.

"You're welcome. So, One-One, how are the numbers on Amelia and Mikayla right now?", Tulip asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Ms. Tulip?", One-One asked before Mikayla looked to see that her number had reached zero before an exit appeared before her.

"Wait. Does that mean goodbye?", Mikayla asked.

"Not quite. What it does mean is 'until next time'.", Tulip assured.

"That sounds kinda corny, but okay. You better not keep me out of the loop, though, got it?", Mikayla spoke as she went through her own exit with her last words echoing before the exit disappeared.

"Yeah. I got it, Mikayla.", Tulip grinned.

"So, seeing as Amelia has a number as well, how about we check on Amelia?", Foolduke asked.

A minute later, the group gathered around to see Amelia near her exit.

"Hey, Amelia. You finally have your exit.", Tulip grinned.

"Congratulations!", Glad One grinned.

"May your husband Alrick peacefully rest for the good deeds you have committed.", Atticus added with a grin.

"Thanks for your help, Amelia. We couldn't have made it this far without you.", Tulip thanked.

"Actually, it was you I have to thank.", Amelia grinned in response.

"Thank me? For what?", Tulip puzzled.

"For filling the hole in my heart. I'll never forget you all for this.", Amelia responded.

"Goodbye, Amelia. We'll never forget you either.", Tulip grinned as she and the others present waved.

"I'm counting on it.", Amelia nodded before going through her own exit before it disappeared.

"All right. Wanna get going, girls?", Foolduke asked.

"Yeah!", Tulip, Megan, Mary, Mina, Penelope, Catalina, Kiera, Anna, Elsa, and the rest of the teammates replied.

"But first, any ideas on where we can go, Twilight?", Higgs asked.

"Well, we could go to Equestria and have it as our new base of operations.", Twilight responded.

"Not a bad idea. All right, girls! Equestria, Ho!", Foolduke shouted while leading the way with Higgs next to her.

"Equestria, Ho!", the girls repeated before they marched away with Tulip waving goodbye to Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat.

"Goodbye, Mao Mao! We'll never forget you!", Tulip shouted with a smile and a wave while leaving the engine.

"We...we won't forget you either!", Mao Mao sobbed with joy in response.

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow.", Badgerclops spoke.

"Maybe..., but still, no time for that. Sofia needs fixing. Haha.", Mao Mao responded.

Later, everything that was destroyed was now rebuilt, with the scar on the chrome Sofia all patched up as well, leaving nothing to chance at it looked the way it did before yesterday as the group gave cheers before resting on it.

"Life is good, homey.", Badgerclops grinned before Mao Mao then used the remote to turn on the TV, which showed the Harry the Bike Guy commercial, which showed a bicycle shop with a sign that said "Bikes at $100" while the TV announcer spoke on the commercial before the store owner came in view.

"Harry the Bike Guy! He's woke for the spokes.", the announcer spoke before Harry said his usual catchphrase.

"It isn't a sham, I am.", Harry spoke.

"I miss Tulip already. I also miss Tony.", Mao Mao responded in a calm manner.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

Meanwhile, Karai and April had to break the news to the team after leaving the engine.

"Sorry, girls, but Equestria's going to have to wait. We have to head back to New York City and take care of some things.", April spoke.

"How come?", Mary asked.

"Thing is, my father, Shredder, is causing trouble in the city.", Karai explained.

"Okay, now rhat is seriously messed up.", Tulip commented.

"Isn't it? Sorry, Princess Twilight, but with all due respect, Equstria is going to have to be put on hold for a few years. Maybe even longer since my father's not exactly the type of guy to take a break from being an evil crime Lord.", Karai apologized.

"It's okay, Karai.", Twilight understood.

"Honestly, I have wondered what the big city was like, anyway.", Luster spoke.

"All right, then. It's decided. Come on, girls. We're headed for New York City.", Foolduke stated.

"Hey, did you get the codex?", Mean Twilight whispered to Berserk.

"No one suspected a thing. Did you get the Ruby Pure Heart?", Berserk whispered as she got out the apparently swiped codex.

"Yep. No one even knew and I doubt they ever will.", Mean Twilight whispered as she got out the shrunken Ruby Pure Heart.

"All right. Best heist ever.", Berserk whispered as she and Mean Twilight high-fived each other.

"So, where are we staying in New York?", Twilight asked.

"We're going to be staying in the sewers.", April replied, quickly earning horrified, disgusted, and grossed-out looks on their faces, even holding back vomit as their faces turned green.

"No need to worry, though. The lair at the sewers us actually okay. It's the way in that's disgusting. Apart from that, though, it's okay.", Karai assured.

"Well, I, for one, am not treading through sewer water to get there. I'm sure the girls feel the same, don't you?", Hekapoo asked before the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"But we are going to go through a portal that can take us there.", Hekapoo assured.

"Okay. That can work.", April agreed.

Later, at the lair, a portal opened up with April and Karai heading out first and looking around to notice that the lair is vacant.

"Looks like the guys aren't here yet.", April spoke.

"And neither are Mom and Splinter, yet.", Karai added before the rest of the team arrived and stood in awe over the decor and setup of the lair.

"Whoa. That's the lair?", Luster spoke in awe.

"Yep.", April replied.

"Welcome to New York City, girls.", Karai added.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Normally, this is where the epilogue would come in, but don't worry. It will be added on Monday when it gets updated. Hopefully, there will be a second season of "Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart" so that I can make more episodes for it on the 2****nd**** season. Also, to let you know, "Infinity Train: The Beach City Car" will be released on November 12****th****, which is not only the release date for "Steven Universe: The Movie", but also the 20****th**** Anniversary of "Pokemon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back", not to mention 10 days from now. Until next time. :)**


End file.
